


Evitative

by Azun



Series: Mutatum [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, Artes oscuras, Dark Arts, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Magic, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Políticas sangrepura, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Quinto año, Re-Sorting, Slow Burn, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Pride, Slytherins Being Slytherins, cambio de casa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 222,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azun/pseuds/Azun
Summary: En el verano anterior a su quinto año en Hogwarts, Harry es arrastrado a una habitación en Grimmauld Place. Como el Gryffindor que es, entra en la habitación sin miedo. La habitación es una biblioteca, y Harry se sorprende al descubrir que está ansioso por aprender.Después le llegan malas noticias: ha sido expulsado accidentalmente de Hogwarts, y necesita ser seleccionado de nuevo. Todo el mundo está seguro de que irá directamente de vuelta a Gryffindor, pero con lo que ha estado aprendiendo, Harry no está tan seguro. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA del fic Evitatve de Vichan.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter
Series: Mutatum [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895623
Comments: 59
Kudos: 310





	1. La Biblioteca

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Evitative](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049589) by [Vichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vichan/pseuds/Vichan). 



> Inspirado en Unexpected Consequences de Siebenschlafer
> 
> Si la premisa de este fic os suena familiar, deberíais leer el brillante  
>  Siebenschlaefer's "Unexpected Consequences". La premisa inicial de ese fic estaba obsesionándome hasta el punto de que no podía dormir. Siebenschlaefer me dio su bendición para seguir adelante y escribir esto. A pesar de que los dos primeros capítulos son extremadamente parecidos, estoy segura de que ambas historias tomarán caminos bastante diferentes.  
> Algunas notas: Este fic utilizará muchos tropos que disfruto. De todas formas, a pesar del género, voy a evitar algunos tropos como Ron siendo un absoluto gilipollas y Dumbledore siendo malvado. Le he puesto el tag “Dark Harry” pero él no es malvado tampoco. Sí, Harry usará las artes oscuras, Pero esto NO será un fic grimdark. Eventualmente habrá Harry/Draco, pero no será explícito.  
> Este también es el primer WIP que publico como en 20 años o así, y estoy publicando el primer capítulo a pesar de una vieja promesa que me hice a mí misma de nunca publicar una historia hasta que estuviese acabada. Tengo alrededor de 35K palabras escritas ya, y el contorno está completo. Vamos a ver que pasa.  
> El título es una palabra con la que he estado obsesionad@ alrededor de una década. Evitative: Expresa la idea de que algo es evitado o temido. También es capicúa.

En el verano anterior a su quinto año en Hogwarts, Harry se encontró a sí mismo mirando a una puerta que Hermione había dicho que no se abriría para nadie.

Después del fiasco de los dementores, Harry llegó a Grimmauld Place, y Hermione y Ron le pusieron al día de su verano, Harry no estuvo contento con ninguno de ellos; habría preferido de lejos haber estado purgando doxies y artefactos oscuros con sus amigos a quitar las malas hierbas del jardín de los Dursley o fregar el suelo de los Dursley por tercera vez en una semana.

Lo más irritante era el hecho de que su falta de comunicación con él había sido aparentemente porque Dumbledore, quien ni siquiera se había molestado en mirarlo a los ojos durante su juicio, había ordenado eficazmente a sus amigos que lo abandonaran. Incluso más doloroso, ellos habían escuchado.

Había hecho un mediocre intento de ocultar su irritación antes de su juicio. Sin embargo después la actitud completamente apática de Dumbledore hacia Harry hizo que no se molestase en esconderla más.

Y, encima de todo lo demás, Ron y Hermione habían sido nombrados prefectos de Gryffindor, mientras que Harry, quien de hecho se había enfrentado cara a cara con Voldemort hacía sólo unos meses, no tenía nada que mostrar por ello salvo una serie de artículos del _Profeta_ que lo retrataban como “El niño que está mal de la cabeza”.

Todo esto lo había llevado a ser bastante ácido con Ron y Hermione. Sabía que estaba desahogando su furia con las personas incorrectas, pero hizo que Harry se sintiese mucho mejor, Después de eso, al parecer, ellos empezaron a evitarlo.

Harry estaba extrañamente a gusto con esto. Cuanto más le evitaban menos le ardía la cicatriz.

Así que encontró un nuevo hobby en deambular por Grimmauld Place, mirando las rarezas y observando los viejos retratos hasta que se cruzó con la puerta de la que Hermione debía haber estado hablando. Sabía por lo que ella había dicho que estaba en el piso superior, al final de un pasillo escasamente iluminado.

Había algo raro acerca de la puerta. Harry no podría señalar qué era, pero se encontró a sí mismo sintiéndose arrastrado a ello. Para ser honesto, ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué había subido al piso superior en primer lugar; parecía que sus pies simplemente lo habían llevado escaleras arriba. Sabía que probablemente debería estar alarmado considerando que se encontraba en una casa atestada de artefactos oscuros, pero la puerta no se sentía amenazante.

Alzó la mano y probó el pomo, y la puerta se abrió.

Harry parpadeó, después se preguntó si aquello era algo como un tarro de pepinillos en una comedia muggle: todo el que había intentado abrir la puerta ese verano la había aflojado un poco de tal manera que ahora Harry podía abrirla.

Cuando asomó la cabeza por la puerta para mirar dentro, un puñado de antorchas cobraron vida en el perímetro de la habitación y vio paredes cubiertas de libros desde el suelo hasta el techo. Unas cuantas sillas y un escritorio residían en el centro.

El primer instinto de Harry fue ir a por Hermione. Después de todo, eso era claramente una biblioteca, probablemente llena de libros de los que Hermione nunca había oído hablar. Pero entonces recordó que aún seguía irritado con sus amigos, y se adentró en la habitación para explorar sin ellos. Podría contárselo después.

La luz de las antorchas pareció intensificarse mientras se acercaba a una de las estanterías. Pasó un dedo sobre los lomos de unos cuantos libros; eran claramente antiguos, pero parecían estar en buen estado a pesar de que muchos no tenían ningún título o autor impreso en el lomo.

Sacó uno de la estantería aleatoriamente y lo abrió, y el texto casi pareció saltar a sus ojos.

> _El caminar sombrío es una rama de la magia de las sombras que puede ser inmensamente útil en multitud de aplicaciones. Es una de las primeras magias que el mago de las sombras aprenderá y es un pilar del arsenal del mago, dado que uno debe manejar el caminar sombrío previamente a ordenar transformarse a las sombras._
> 
> _Obviamente, para empezar a aprender el caminar sombrío y por lo tanto para aprender la magia de las sombras, uno debe haber completado los ritos declarativos de ser un mago o bruja oscuro. Se recomienda que el próximo paso-_

Harry dejó de leer, espantado. Le dio la vuelta al libro para ver la cubierta, y el título apareció: Introducción a Artes Especializadas del Camino Oscuro, ponía. Giró el libro para echar un vistazo al lomo y después volvió a mirar a los estantes, dándose cuenta de que ahora podía leer todos los títulos, como si sus a ojos sólo les hubiera llevado un rato acostumbrarse a la luz. 

Mientras echaba cuenta de los títulos _Infundir Llama y Oscuridad, Artes Mentales_ y _Magia Oscura_ _y_ _Maldiciones y Maleficios Casi Indetectables_ _,_ por nombrar alguno, se dio cuenta abruptamente de que la biblioteca estaba dedicada por completo a las artes oscuras.

Sabía que eso debía aterrorizarle, pero no lo hizo.

Harry adjudicó su falta de alarma a saber qué casa era esa. Sirius le había dicho que su familia había sido simpatizante de Voldemort, por lo menos, y Hermione y Ron dijeron que habían estado ordenando artefactos oscuros todo el verano. Sabía que debería ir a por alguien y hacerles saber lo que había encontrado, pero algo lo hizo dudar. Podría haber algo útil allí enterrado, pensó Harry. Después de lo que pasó en el cementerio a finales del curso pasado, Harry no quería arriesgarse a perder algo que podría, potencialmente, usar contra Voldemort. En el fondo, Harry sabía que ese era un pensamiento extraño para él, pero lo achacó al deseo de usar cualquier cosa a su disposición después de ver a Voldemort resucitado. Supuso que la completa falta de información de Dumbledore tampoco estaba ayudando. Harry sentía que si se volvía a encontrar solo como lo había estado en el cementerio, querría ser capaz de hacer más que un mero “expelliarmus”.

Voldemort había matado a los padres de Harry, después de todo. Cedric murió por su culpa. Harry no quería perder a nadie más, y si había algo que pudiera ayudarlo a salvar incluso una sola persona…

Harry sacó Maldiciones Indetectables del estante y el libro que ya tenía en sus manos cayó al suelo y se abrió por un capítulo diferente. Se estaba agachando para recogerlo cuando algo en el texto captó su atención.

> _Los sanadores oscuros tienden a ser más eficientes sanando el daño causado por maldiciones oscuras; de hecho, sólo los sanadores oscuros han conseguido curar por completo las cicatrices malditas, que son las cicatrices que deja la magia extremadamente oscura, con intencionados o inintencionados efectos secundarios. Si son incapaces de curar la cicatriz maldita, los sanadores oscuros tendrán más éxito que un sanador estándar o medimago en eliminar la parte afectada del cuerpo de la víctima-_

Harry se encontró a sí mismo hundiéndose lentamente en el suelo. Dejó el libro sobre maldiciones a un lado y siguió leyendo, preguntándose si el libro explicaría exactamente qué eran las cicatrices malditas. Le habían dicho que su propia cicatriz era una cicatriz maldita más veces de las que podía recordar, pero nadie se había molestado nunca en explicarle exactamente qué significaba eso.

***

Pasaron unas cuantas horas antes de que Sirius lo encontrara.

Harry se encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo y para ese momento ya se había rodeado completamente de libros, habiendo usado bibliografías para rastrear otros libros mencionados en los que ya había hojeado. Había ido desde leer sobre cicatrices malditas a protecciones oscuras a escudos que podían activarse dependiendo de las intenciones del atacante y ido directamente a hojear varios volúmenes, intentando encontrar más referencias a algo llamado “alma mágica*” .

A grandes rasgos, parecía que las artes oscuras eran sólo una rama diferente de la magia, y al igual que la magia que había aprendido en Hogwarts, podía servir para buenos o malos propósitos. Sí, se mencionaban algunos rituales francamente horribles, pero muchos – como algunos de los hechizos de sanación oscuros que había encontrado en Artes Especializadas del Camino Oscuro – parecían incluso más útiles que algunos de los hechizos que había aprendido en la escuela.

Harry sabía que probablemente estaba leyendo material sesgado pero seguía preguntándose cómo podían las artes oscuras ser realmente tan malas y perversas como le habían estado diciendo desde que le presentaron el mundo mágico. ¿No era algo como “sanación oscura” un oxímoron?

—¿Harry?

Harry levantó la mirada hacia Sirius, sorprendido de ver a su padrino de pie en la puerta —¡Sirius! Sólo estaba-

—¿La puerta se abrió para ti?

Había una expresión en la cara de Sirius que Harry no podía interpretar. Harry se encogió de hombros —Sí. Quiero decir, todo el mundo intentándolo antes probablemente solo… aflojó algo.

Sirius seguía teniendo esa extraña mirada en su cara. —Bien.

Harry se sintió como si estuviera siendo juzgado, e instantáneamente se puso a la defensiva. —Sólo estaba… quiero decir… encontré algo sobre cicatrices malditas, y nadie me había explicado nunca sobre la mía, y yo… —su voz se fue extinguiendo, sintiéndose extraño y se preparó mentalmente para una charla de Sirius.

Sirius sólo lo miró por unos pocos largos momentos, y Harry se sintió incluso más extraño. Harry empezó a sentirse incómodo y tuvo que bajar sus ojos al suelo.

Tenía sentido que Sirius estuviera decepcionado de encontrar a Harry rodeado de libros sobre artes oscuras; después de todo, Sirius dejó su familia porque estaban metidos en las artes oscuras… ¿no?

Sirius finalmente rompió el silencio —¿Es eso de ahí _Maldiciones y Maleficios Casi Indetectables_? —dejó escapar una risa y Harry miró hacia arriba de nuevo —¡Adoraba absolutamente ese libro cuando estaba en Hogwarts! Reg tuvo que conseguirme una copia para mí porque no dejaba de robarle la suya. —Sirius por fin entró en la habitación y se sentó en el suelo frente a Harry, tomando el libro en cuestión. Se inclinó en una posición medio tumbada, apuntalándose sobre un codo, y hojeó el libro mientras Harry lo miraba, estupefacto. Sirius llegó a una cierta página que aparentemente había estado buscando y dejó escapar otra risa, más jovial que la anterior —.Esta "Carinitus" – usé esta en tu padre más que unas cuantas veces en la sala común de Gryffindor. Es básicamente una maldición de tirón de ropa interior. Nunca me pilló, pero tenía el presentimiento de que sabía que era yo —Sirius le sonrió a Harry —.Puedo enseñártelo, si quieres, sólo si me prometes que nunca lo usarás en una chica.

Harry se sintió aturdido — Sirius, ¿Esto no son…

— ¿Artes oscuras? — Sirius completó amablemente la pregunta por él —.Técnicamente. Apenas. —Rodó los ojos —.Sí — suspiró —Quiero decir, es uno de los hechizos más inofensivos de este libro. —Pasó unas cuantas páginas y apuntó a un hechizo diferente —.De hecho este es uno que James me pidió que le enseñara. Levanta a la gente en el aire y la pone boca abajo. Le gustaba usarlo con Quejicus, hasta que salió a la luz que los mortífagos habían estado usándolo sobre muggles-

—Espera —dijo Harry —¿Me estás diciendo que mi padre usaba artes oscuras?

Sirius sacudió la cabeza —James no sabía que era oscuro hasta que yo se lo dije. Sé que probablemente debería habérselo dicho, pero no sabía cómo de anti artes oscuras era hasta que se lo conté, y para ese momento llevaba más de un año usando el maleficio... — suspiró —Esa fue la segunda pelea más grande que tuvimos nunca.

Por primera vez desde que entró en la biblioteca, Harry se sintió culpable. Sabía que su padre nunca había sido un fan de las artes oscuras, pero si se había enfadado con su mejor amigo por algo tan pequeño, probablemente no le habría hecho gracia ver a Harry rodeándose de libros sobre las artes oscuras.

Harry también estaba confundido. —Pero… ¿Tú no dejaste tu familia porque practicaban artes oscuras? —preguntó —.La forma en la que hablabas sobre esta casa… y ellos…

—No — replicó Sirius —,me fui porque apoyaban a Voldemort. —Suspiró de nuevo —.Hay artes oscuras, y luego hay magias negras que pueden devorar tu alma o empezar a afectar a tu mente. Mi madre estaba muy metida en ese tipo de magia, y estuvo intentando arrastrar a Reg a ello…

—Así que… ¿alguien que practica artes oscuras no es necesariamente un mago oscuro? —preguntó Harry.

—Uh, eso es… —Sirius tosió —.Bueno, las brujas y magos oscuros no son necesariamente malvados, y “mago oscuro” tampoco significa seguidor del así llamado “Señor Oscuro”. Oscuridad sólo significa oscuridad, Harry. —Levantó la mirada hacia las estanterías detrás de Harry —.De hecho hay un libro por aquí… —Se puso de pie y empezó a recorrer los títulos, obviamente buscando algo en específico —.Probablemente tenía alrededor de ocho años cuando lo leí, pero viendo que estás interesado en esto… ¡ah- ha! —Sacó un libro fino de las estanterías y se lo pasó a Harry —.Si realmente te interesa todo esto, probablemente deberías empezar por aquí. Soy muchas cosas, pero profesor no es una de ellas.

Harry deslizó el pulgar bajo el título: _Una introducción a las artes oscuras: El poder, prejuicio y políticas._ Harry sonrió e inmediatamente abrió el libro para examinar la tabla de contenidos. Sentía como si de pronto pudiera comprender la excitación de Hermione por los libros.

—Harry. —Levantó la vista para ver a Sirius aún observándole —.Hazme un favor. Por favor no le hables a nadie sobre esta habitación. Puede que odie esta casa -y lo digo en serio, _realmente odio_ esta casa, pero hay un montón de conocimiento aquí que no puede ser encontrado en ningún otro sitio. La biblioteca Black es una de las mejores bibliotecas familiares de toda Bretaña —suspiró —.Pero algunas personas no se preocuparían por eso, y solo querrían destruir todo lo que hay aquí.

Harry accedió rápidamente; después de todo, además de la posibilidad de encontrar algo útil en la biblioteca, se dio cuenta de que había disfrutado bastante las pocas horas que había pasado allí. Si tenía que admitirlo, se había sentido más en paz en esa habitación de lo que había estado en todo el verano.

—Pero no tienes que leer eso ahora —dijo Sirius sonriendo —.Hay cosas más chulas en esta biblioteca. Si te apetece aprenderlos, ¿Qué tal si te enseño unos cuantos de esos maleficios indetectables?

***

Cuando se cerraba, la biblioteca tenía lo que Sirius llamó un “escudo de aislamiento”, el cual Harry pensó que sonaba como a algo de un hospital pero de hecho significaba que Harry podía hacer magia sin hacer saltar el rastreo del Ministerio. Dado lo ocurrido con los dementores hacía sólo una semana, Harry le preguntó a Sirius al menos diez veces si estaba seguro de que la barrera seguía funcionando, y Sirius le dijo que emitiera un simple “lumos” y esperara. Lo hizo, esperaron y ninguna lechuza apareció.

Sirius podría no haber sido profesor, pero era brillante en enseñanza práctica. Le mostró a Harry unos cuantos de los hechizos más creativos y divertidos de _Maleficios y Maldiciones Casi Indetectables_ y para el asombro de Sirius, Harry pudo realizarlos con éxito tras sólo unos pocos intentos. Ya estaba planeando probarlos en Malfoy cuando empezase el colegio.

Practicaron juntos hasta la cena , y Harry era incapaz de dejar de sonreír. La señora Weasley fue la única que se atrevió a comentar la mejoría en el humor de Harry. —Has estado con el ánimo justo desde que llegaste aquí, Harry, —dijo. —Es bueno ver una sonrisa en tu cara.

Harry volvió a la biblioteca al día siguiente, y empezó y y terminó el libro de introducción a las artes oscuras. La señora Weasley lo regañó por desaparecer cuando era hora de ayudar a limpiar Grimmauld Place, pero no le importó. El libro fue fascinante e iluminador.

De lo que Harry sacó del libro, hasta recientemente, los magos y brujas oscuros habían sido considerados más como la religión Muggle, o quizás incluso similar a un partido político Muggle, a cómo eran vistos normalmente: capas negras ocultas en las sombras, riendo como maníacos y conspirando sobre la dominación mundial.

Las acciones del Señor Oscuro Grindelward habían manchado la reputación de los magos y brujas oscuros en toda Europa y Asia.

Aunque el libro había sido claramente escrito antes del ascenso de Voldemort, Harry supuso que Voldemort tampoco había ayudado a su reputación.

Harry también aprendió que usar la magia “oscura” era simplemente proponer un tipo diferente de magia a los hechizos que aprendió en la escuela. Magia oscura y magia luminosa eran las dos mayores “familias” de magia, pero había también otros tipos que no habían sido tan estudiados, como la magia terrestre o la magia salvaje.

Otra cosa que Harry encontró interesante fue que parecía ser verdad que la mayoría de magos oscuros residieron en la casa de Slytherin en Hogwarts. Aunque no todos ellos -Hubo un número considerable de Ravenclaw, también- la mancillada reputación de los magos y brujas oscuros fue suficiente para ganarle a Slytherin una reputación idéntica como la casa “malvada” y “perversa”. Cuando Hogwarts empezó a prohibir el uso de todas las artes oscuras -incluyendo las artes más útiles – la división se hizo incluso más pronunciada.

Y en cuanto a los propios magos oscuros, Harry descubrió que un mago no se consideraba verdaderamente “oscuro” sólo por practicar artes oscuras. De hecho, celebraban ceremonias antes de poder declararse oscuros, como algún tipo de rito de iniciación. Después de que un mago oscuro se declaraba oficialmente, tendría más fácil acceso a las artes oscuras y podría hacerse potencialmente más poderoso, dependiendo del mago o bruja. Sin embargo, a veces los magos podían volverse más temperamentales, teniendo en cuenta que la magia oscura era bastante volátil. Aparentemente era importante que un mago oscuro trabajara con la magia oscura, en lugar de intentar controlarla -o peor – permitir a la magia controlarlos a ellos.

Esto no disuadió a Harry, y además empezó a practicar más hechizos del libro _Maldiciones indetectables._ Aprendió una maldición que hacía a la víctima incapaz de dormir, también una cuyo resultado sería convertir a la víctima en un imán para una criatura de la elección de quien hizo el hechizo, como arañas. _Ron se desplomaría,_ Pensó Harry ausentemente.

No podía probar el éxito de esas maldiciones, así que intentó algunos de los maleficios. Perfeccionó algo llamado “mina elemental” en una tarde -colocabas un glifo invisible en el suelo, y cuando alguien pasaba por encima, podía congelar, electrocutar o quemar a la víctima, dependiendo de qué palabra hubiera sido trabajada en el glifo.

En cierto punto, Harry se dio cuenta de que se estaba lanzando de cabeza a aprender sobre las artes oscuras. Le echó la culpa al deseo de aprender cualquier medio que le permitiera defenderse de Voldemort, pero había algo sobre todo aquello que simplemente se sentía bien para él. Quería aprender todo lo que pudiera.

Harry estaba escaneando las estanterías para ver si podía encontrar algún hechizo oscuro de defensa cuando Sirius entró en la biblioteca.

—Harry —dijo Sirius, con un tono y una cara bastante serios —.McGonagall está aquí para verte.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry —¿Por qué?

***

—Por simplificarlo, Potter, has sido expulsado, —dijo McGonagall.

Una llamarada de dolor destelló por la cicatriz de Harry—¿Qué _cojones- —e_ mpezó a decir Harry, pero McGonagall lo cortó.

—Como todavía no estamos en la escuela voy a dejar pasar ese comentario, Potter, pero realmente-

—Bueno, como he sido jodidamente expulsado, no es como si pudiera quitarme puntos, ¿no? —dijo Harry bastante grosero. Sirius dejó escapar una carcajada desde el rincón del comedor.

—¡Señor Potter! —espetó McGonagall —.Si me permitiera terminar de hablar, podría entender completamente la situación en la que se encuentra. _Entonces_ podría hacer usted comentarios inteligentes, por favor, siéntese.

Harry supuso que era la forma de McGonagall para decir “siéntate y cállate”. Se sentó a la mesa, y McGonagall sacó la silla enfrente de él.

—Para resumir, fue expulsado tras recibir el aviso de magia de menores de edad del ministerio —dijo —.Fue un error. Nunca debió haber sucedido, y la decisión ha sido obviamente revertida.

—Entonces… ¿por qué está aquí? —preguntó Harry titubeando.

—Porque cuando la magia de la escuela detectó que había sido expulsado, fue eliminado del registro escolar. Cuando la decisión fue revertida usted fue readmitido como nuevo estudiante.

—¿Y qué significa eso para mí? ¿Tendré que volver a hacer todos mis viejos exámenes?

—Espero que no. La idea de tener que evaluar su trabajo de Transformaciones de segundo es una pesadilla que preferiría no revivir —dijo McGonagall, dándole a Harry una ligera sonrisa —.No, significa que ahora mismo, ya no estás en Gryffindor.

—Así que… ¿me devolverá a Gryffindor?

—Estamos seguros de que ese será, en efecto, el resultado. Sin embargo, hasta que el sombrero seleccionador te devuelva oficialmente a Gryffindor, la magia del colegio no tendrá en cuenta la ganancia o pérdida de puntos para tu casa.

Harry se tensó ante la idea de tener al sombrero seleccionador mirando en su cabeza por tercera vez. Intentó que su miedo no se manifestara, así que en su lugar se encogió de hombros —¿Y qué? No tenerme perdiendo más puntos probablemente _ayudaría_ a Gryffindor, así que…

—Esto incluye los puntos ganados en el Quidditch.

—Oh.

—Así que vamos a necesitar que sea oficialmente devuelto a su casa en la ceremonia de selección. Hemos decidido que será tratado como un estudiante transferido, así que será seleccionado después de los de primer año.

Sus palabras finalmente calaron realmente en Harry. Iba a ser seleccionado de nuevo — Em, ¿Profesora? —preguntó —.¿Qué pasa si me pone…en otro sitio que no sea Gryffindor?

—Como he mencionado antes, creemos que es altamente improbable que sea seleccionado en otro sitio —dijo —.Sin embargo, si lo hace, usted simplemente se unirá a su nueva casa.

Harry no estaba ni de lejos tan seguro de que fuera a ir directamente de vuelta a Gryffindor, pero no lo dijo.

—¿Tiene alguna pregunta, Potter?

La mente de Harry se puso en marcha y encontró sus pensamientos de vuelta en las palabras que el sombrero seleccionador le había dicho en su primer y segundo año. El maldito sombrero lo quería en Slytherin entonces y Harry no pensaba que hubiera pasado nada que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Especialmente desde que Harry tenía esta brillante nueva fascinación por las artes oscuras, y esa nueva determinación de “usar cualquier medio” para derrotar a Voldemort… ¿No había dicho el sombrero seleccionador exactamente eso sobre Slytherin? ¿Y no había aprendido en su lectura que de hecho los Slytherin estaban más metidos en las artes oscuras que ninguna otra casa de Hogwarts?

 _Mierda,_ pensó Harry. _Definitivamente voy a ir a Slytherin esta vez._

—¿Harry? —dijo Sirius desde el fondo de la habitación. Honestamente, Harry había olvidado que estaba ahí. Se dio cuenta de que McGonagall seguía esperando su respuesta.

— La verdad es que no tengo ninguna pregunta, profesora —dijo —.Al menos no ahora. Excepto… ¿Puedo sentarme con los Gryffindor al menos hasta mi… reselección? Me gustaría explicarles lo que está pasando. Solo por si acaso.

—Comprensible —replicó McGonagall —,y sí, puedes.

—Harry, no hay nada de qué preocuparse —dijo Sirius —.Tus dos padres fueron Gryffindors, y tú eres tan Gryffindor como ellos. No hay manera de que vayas a ningún otro lugar.

***

Hermione y Ron parecían tan seguros como Sirius de que Harry iría directamente de vuelta a Gryffindor. Fred y George se lo tomaron como a broma, diciendo que Harry podría potencialmente llevar su empresa de Sortilegios Weasley a casas a las que ellos no tenían acceso. El señor y la señora Weasley estuvieron de acuerdo con los demás, señalando que sus dos padres habían estado en Gryffindor. Harry empezó a dudar de su certeza de terminar en Slytherin.

Incluso entonces, volvió a la Biblioteca Black y empezó a buscar formas de proteger su cama y pertenencias. _Solo por si acaso._ A pesar de la seguridad de todos los demás en que Harry iría de vuelta a Gryffindor, cabía la posibilidad de terminar durmiendo en la misma habitación que los hijos de los mortífagos, después de todo.

Supuso que había una ligera oportunidad de Ravenclaw, con todo lo que había estado estudiando, pero no pensaba que Ravenclaw aprobase que fuera especialmente estudioso en una única asignatura.

Todo mientras algo más se retorcía en el fondo de la mente de Harry -algo que aún no estaba completamente preparado para afrontar. Aun así, su cabeza seguía dándole vueltas a su recién descubierta fascinación por las artes oscuras.

Harry había aceptado que estaba demasiado interesado y metido en las artes oscuras para detener su nuevo camino de búsqueda. Sabía que eso debería alarmarlo absolutamente, y que debería preguntarle a Sirius cómo de lejos sería demasiado lejos. Pero Harry no quería correr el riesgo de que Sirius le dijera que parase cuando todo lo que quería era aprender _más._ A diferencia de las asignaturas que estudiaba en el colegio, que se sentían más como un quehacer, quería absorber tanto conocimiento como pudiera sobre las artes oscuras.

Todo eso llevó a Harry a su actual dilema.

No era sólo que Harry estuviera preocupado de que su nuevo interés le hiciera un candidato para Slytherin; también estaba preocupado sobre si podría continuar aprendiendo sobre las artes oscuras mientras estaba en Gryffindor. Tendría que esconder su interés en Gryffindor mientras que Slytherin podría alentarlo en sus nuevos estudios.

 _S_ _lytherin,_ de todas las casa, podría de hecho terminar siendo _útil_ para él, y eso estaba haciendo que Harry no estuviera completamente aterrado por el hecho de que podría terminar entre las serpientes. Podría _aprender_ de ellas.

Ese fue el pensamiento que más asustó a Harry; debería estar completa y absolutamente horrorizado por la mera idea de ir a Slytherin. Ciertamente, no debería estar casi intrigado ante la idea.

Pero a pesar de todo, era intrigante para él. Aunque no tenía ninguna confirmación de que cualquiera de los Slytherin como Malfoy o Parkinson practicaban artes oscuras, tenía suficiente evidencia circunstancial para apoyar su teoría. Y aunque detestaba a esos Slytherin, no podía evitar preguntarse si podrían pasarle conocimientos sobre las artes oscuras que no podía conseguir de la Biblioteca Black.

La sincronización de todo parecía casi sospechosa, había empezado a aprender sobre las artes oscuras por accidente meros días antes de que McGonagall le dijera que necesitaba ser seleccionado otra vez.

La vida entera de Harry -todo lo que había construido desde que llegó al mundo mágico -cambiaría si iba a Slytherin. Posiblemente perdería a sus amigos, y probablemente tendría que cuidarse las espaldas incluso más que en los años previos porque no estaría rodeado de gente en la que confiaría. Incluso Sirius, que parecía estar aceptando e incluso alentando un poco el nuevo campo de estudio de Harry, había expresado su disgusto por Slytherin más de una vez.

Amaba Gryffindor. A pesar de su reciente irritación, amaba a sus amigos. Amaba lo que la casa defendía. No quería perder nada de la variada familia que había ganado desde su llegada al mundo mágico.

 _El sombrero te deja elegir,_ se recordó Harry desesperadamente. _Tiene en cuenta tus deseos. Sólo tengo que querer Gryffindor lo suficiente._

_***_

Aparte de Sirius haciendo una inesperado viaje con ellos a la estación, el viaje en tren a Hogwarts fue, por suerte, relativamente tranquilo, y a pesar de ello extraño. Ron y Hermione lo abandonaron rápidamente para la reunión de prefectos, y se encontró a sí mismo en un vagón con Ginny, Neville y una Ravenclaw rara llamada Luna Lovegood.

Ginny era la única otra persona en el vagón que sabía de la inminente selección de Harry, y no lo había mencionado. Harry le dio las gracias en silencio. Harry se distrajo con la extraña revista de Luna llamada “El Quisquilloso”, y le molestó ver el artículo sobre Sirius.

El viaje fue relativamente pacífico hasta que Ron y Hermione se les unieron después de la reunión de prefectos. Por supuesto, Draco Malfoy apareció no mucho después, y todo lo de la reselección de Harry vino corriendo de vuelta hasta él.

 _Es imposible que acabe en la misma casa que él,_ pensó Harry, mirando a Malfoy y apenas ocultando su horror.

—¿A qué estás mirando, Potter? —demandó Malfoy, sacándolo de su estupor.

—Nada agradable —murmuró Harry, deseando poder fusionarse con el asiento.

—Modales, Potter —dijo Malfoy con una media sonrisa —, o tendré que darte una detención-

— _Dios_ mío, Malfoy —dijo Harry —, no estoy de humor para esto ahora mismo. _Por favor,_ lárgate.

Malfoy, como era de esperar, ensanchó su sonrisita —¿Toqué la fibra sensible? No estás acostumbrado a ser el segundo mejor de-

Hermione se puso de pie —¡Sólo vete! —gritó. Para el asombro de Harry, Draco salió, y Hermione le dio un portazo después.

—¿Realmente acabas de decirle “por favor” a Malfoy, Harry? — dijo Ron con la boca llena de ranas de chocolate.

Harry miró por la ventana y rodó los ojos. El ahora familiar escozor en su cicatriz había vuelto, y deseó desesperadamente poder estar solo el resto del viaje.

***

—¿Dónde está tu uniforme, Harry? —preguntó Dean tan pronto como Harry se sentó. La capa negra de Harry no estaba adornada con el escudo de Gryffindor como las otras.

—Em —Harry había pedido específicamente sentarse con los Gryffindor antes de su selección para poder explicar qué estaba pasando, pero ahora no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué decir o incluso cómo sacar el tema.

—¿Sólo lo reajustarán… después? —preguntó Hermione, y Harry sintió una ola de gratitud hacia ella. Sabía que ella entendía cómo de incómodo estaba, y intentaba abrirle una ventana para facilitar la conversación.

—¿Después de qué? —preguntó Dean.

—Después de que me… seleccionen —dijo Harry —,Otra vez —Harry, con interjecciones de Hermione, explicó a los otros estudiantes de quinto año por qué y cómo tenía que ser seleccionado después de los de primer año.

— Pero volverás justo aquí, —dijo Ron, un tanto inútilmente.

—Esperemos —dijo Harry —,me refiero a que no es como si estuviera garantizado.

—¿A dónde más irías, Harry? —preguntó Dean —¿A Slytherin? —empezó a reírse, y Ron y unos cuantos más se le unieron. Harry no, y se dio cuenta de que Seamus tampoco.

El sorteo de los de primer año pareció ir más rápido que nunca, y después Dumbledore se puso de pie.

—Debido a una serie de circunstancias inusuales este pasado verano, uno de nuestros estudiantes mayores necesita ser seleccionado de nuevo —dijo Dumbledore —.Se espera que esto sea una mera formalidad, pero sin embargo, tiene que hacerse —Paró sólo un momento —¿Harry Potter?

Harry se preparó mentalmente y se puso de pie, y luego oyó a Pansy Parkinson chillar de risa desde la mesa de Slytherin. —¿Suspendió Potter todo el camino hasta primer año?

 _Perfecto,_ pensó Harry. _Continúa con esa protesta; de ese modo no estaré ni remotamente tentado a querer estar en la misma casa que tú._

El sombrero parecía incluso más grande de lo que había sido cuando era un niño de primer año, pero cuando se sentó y McGonagall puso el sombrero en su cabeza, el borde del sobrero ya no le resbalaba sobre los ojos. Eso le hizo ser capaz de ver claramente a cada persona en el Gran Comedor mirándolo con interés, así que Harry cerró los ojos. No quería verlos mirándole.

 _Señor Potter,_ dijo una voz familiar en su oído. _Es muy raro que hable con un alumno dos veces, mucho menos tres veces, y es incluso más raro que tenga que seleccionar a un alumno más de una vez. Eres uno difícil._

 _Gryffindor, por favor, p_ ensó Harry tan fuerte como pudo.

 _Ahora, entonces, señor Potter,_ dijo el sombrero. _Mi trabajo es poner a los estudiantes donde prosperarán y serán felices ,y es por lo que escucho el deseo de los alumnos. Sin embargo, me gustaría que me escucharas antes de que te ponga en ningún sitio._

Harry tragó saliva.

_A pesar de tu insistencia por Gryffindor, no tienes ni de lejos tanta aversión por Slytherin como tenías en tu primer año. Sigo defendiendo el hecho de que lo harías extremadamente bien en Slytherin._

_Pero hay hijos de mortífagos allí,_ pensó Harry. _Estaría en peligro._

 _Sólo tanto peligro como en el que te pones tú mismo todos los años,_ replicó el sombrero. _Los estudiantes en sí mismos no suponen ningún peligro. Y creo que los Slytherins podrán enseñarte, mientras que ya has aprendido todo lo que Gryffindor tenía que ofrecerte._

Harry intentó no pensar en aprender artes oscuras de los Slytherins con todas sus fuerzas, pero al parecer el sombrero lo pilló de todas formas.

 _No son sólo las artes oscuras y la magia generalmente desconocidas para los Gryffindors,_ dijo el sombrero. _Necesitas aprender a **pensar** como un Slytherin: cómo usar cada herramienta a tu disposición, y cómo sobrevivir a lo que se te venga encima._

 _Yo no quiero pensar como un Slytherin,_ pensó Harry desesperadamente. _No han sido nada excepto crueles conmigo y mis amigos._

 _Esos no son los rasgos que definen a un Slytherin, sin embargo._ dijo el sombrero como réplica. _Y los Slytherins de los años recientes han sido crueles más por reacción a fuerzas externas que como parte inherente de sus rasgos Slytherin._

Ese comentario confundió a Harry , así que decidió intentar una táctica diferente. _Perderé a todos mis amigos si voy a Slytherin._

 _Eso es algo completamente entre tú y ellos,_ dijo el sombrero. _Puedes ser amigo de aquellos fuera de tu propia casa, después de todo. ¿Y quién dice que no harías amigos en tu nueva casa?_ el sombrero se detuvo. _Pero me temo que nos estamos yendo por las ramas._

 _Slytherin tiene más que ofrecerte que Gryffindor -eso es un hecho -Déjame ponerlo de esta manera, Señor Potter-_ _¿Qué quieres sacar de estos últimos años aquí en Hogwarts?_

Harry hizo una pausa. _Quiero derrotar a Voldemort,_ pensó. _Quiero ser capaz de defender a la gente que está atacando. No quiero que nadie más muera._

 _Desafortunadamente, creo que la gente muriendo en la guerra venidera será inevitable,_ dijo el sombrero. _Pero con una pista podrías ser capaz de disminuir la cantidad, y podrías ser capaz de salvar a más._

 _E_ _ntonces eso es lo que quiero._ dijo Harry. _Los Gryffindor defienden a los demás, son valientes y se enfrentarán a todo. Es ahí a donde pertenezco._

El sombrero se rio entre dientes suavemente. ¿ _Pero te imaginas lo que podría lograr un Slytherin con el corazón de un Gryffindor?_

El sombrero le dejó en silencio por un momento, y Harry se dio cuenta de que podía oír un creciente murmullo de susurros en el Gran Comedor. La gente se preguntaba qué podía estar tomando tanto tiempo. Harry abrió los ojos para ver que todo el mundo seguía mirándolo, y se revolvió incómodo en el taburete.

 _Deja que miren,_ Dijo el sombrero. _Siempre mirarán, no importa dónde termines. Debes contestarme ahora. ¿Me permitirías ponerte donde podrás lograr lo que quieres lograr?_ Desde que McGonagall había ido a hablar con él, Harry había imaginado mil conversaciones distintas que podría tener con el sombrero seleccionador, y ninguna de ellas había ido de la misma manera que esta. Había estado determinado a no pensar en nada excepto en cuánto quería ir a Gryffindor, y en su lugar el maldito sombrero le había hecho dudar de todo.

Había empezado a examinar las artes oscuras porque quería derrotar a Voldemort. Quería quedarse en Gryffindor con el objetivo de salvar a otros. Aunque la meta final era esencialmente la misma, claramente ambas no eran compatibles la una con la otra, pero Harry no pensaba que estuviera dispuesto a rendir una por la otra. Gryffindor no le permitiría seguir investigando las artes oscuras, y su estudio continuo seguramente lo metería en problemas en su antigua casa.

_Señor Potter, estás cerca de convertirte en un hatstall**, ¿me permitirías colocarte o no?_

Harry se dio cuenta de qué le estaba preguntando el sombrero exactamente, y se dio cuenta de que no podía retrasarlo por más tiempo. Cerró los ojos. _Ponme donde creas que pertenezco,_ pensó con resignación.

Harry juraría que pudo oír al sombrero sonreír con satisfacción, y una repentina ola de arrepentimiento lo barrió. Una media decisión de último momento hecha bajo presión iba a determinar sus últimos años en Hogwarts; ¿Qué pasaba si no era la correcta? _No,_ pensó. _Espera-_

 _D_ _emasiado tarde, señor Potter,_ dijo el sombrero. _A pesar de tu duda, está claro que sabes a dónde perteneces, y ha estado claro desde el día uno para mí que perteneces a… ¡SLYTHERIN!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NT: Holaaa! Hace unos días me encontré esta joya buscando drarrys, me la acabé en una noche (la cuarentena es muy mala) y no he conseguido quitármela de la cabeza desde entonces, así que me he decidido a traducirla para que todos la disfrutéis. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí.
> 
> *El original decía "soul magick". "Magick" es el término que se usa para "la ciencia y el arte de hacer que el cambio ocurra de conformidad con la voluntad". Aparentemente, es algo distinto de la "magia" tradicional.
> 
> **"Hatstall" es un término del fandom de Harry Potter para designar a los estudiantes a los que les lleva más de cinco minutos la selección.


	2. El Convenio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA:  
> Este capítulo marca un hito personal para mí: Ya he publicado más de 100K palabras en Ao3.

_Demasiado tarde, señor Potter, dijo el sombrero. A pesar de tu duda, está claro que sabes a dónde perteneces, y ha estado claro desde el día uno para mí que perteneces a…_ ¡SLYTHERIN!

La última palabra fue anunciada al comedor, y varias cosas parecieron ocurrir todas a la vez. El sombrero le fue arrancado de la cabeza y McGonagall lo miró justo mientras Harry oía un cristal romperse detrás de él en la mesa principal. Oyó jadeos por todo el comedor y Ron gritó —¡¿Qué?! —,al mismo tiempo que Parkinson dejaba escapar un chillido desde la mesa de Slytherin.

—¿El sombrero acaba de- realmente dijo que ahora Potter es uno de _nosotros_? —dijo, obviamente a sus compañeros de casa, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Harry pudiera oírlo claro como una campana.

Harry giró y estiró su cuello hacia la mesa principal, donde parecía que Snape era el que había tirado su copa. _Mierda._ Snape, quien se había puesto de pie y empezaba a marchar hacia él, era ahora el jefe de la jodida casa de Harry.

Santa _mierda._

—Señor Potter —dijo McGonagall. —,esto no ha salido como todos esperábamos, pero debo decir que ha sido un placer tenerle en mi casa, y será extrañado —Disciplinó visiblemente su expresión sorprendida mientras empezaba a enrollar el pergamino con la lista en sus manos —.Mi puerta estará abierta si quisiera hablar.

—Sí, señora —dijo Harry, casi mecánicamente —,gracias —No quería mirar a la mesa de Gryffindor, temeroso de lo que pudiera ver. En su lugar miró sobre el hombro de McGonagall, donde podía ver a Snape esperándolo con una expresión asesina dibujada en su cara.

Nada nuevo ahí, entonces.

Harry respiró profundamente y se aproximó a su nuevo jefe de casa, y Snape lo agarró inmediatamente por el hombro y lo empujó a un lado del gran comedor. Harry oyó como el creciente retumbar de susurros de la multitud caía repentinamente en silencio, y se dio cuenta de que Snape debía haber pronunciado un encantamiento muffliato.

—Potter —dijo, la vehemencia goteando de su voz —,¿Cómo y _por qué_ estás ahora en mi casa?

Harry no estaba completamente seguro de cómo contestar a eso —El sombrero me puso aquí —Harry hizo una mueca—.Lo siento —dijo. A pesar de la historia entre él y Snape, no quería empezar con mal pie en Slytherin, y Harry conocía a Snape lo suficientemente bien para saber que encontraría su respuesta sarcástica, aunque no hubiera sido esa su intención —,lo siento, _señor_ —corrigió.

—Es obvio que el sombrero te puso en mi casa —dijo Snape —,estaba presente cuando el sombrero se dignó a hacerlo —Lo que he preguntado es _por qué._

Harry tragó, sin saber cómo seguir. No estaba exactamente seguro de si quería intentar llegar al lado bueno de Snape, considerando su turbulenta historia, pero ciertamente no quería que su propio jefe de casa fuera su enemigo —Quiso ponerme en Slytherin en primer año —dijo cuidadosamente —,supongo… supongo que resultó así esta vez.

La expresión de Snape cambió, pero Harry no podía leer lo qué significaba exactamente la nueva. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y Harry simplemente permitió que Snape lo estudiara, cambió su peso de un lado a otro , el escrutinio lo hacía sentir incómodo.

Finalmente, Snape dejó escapar algo que no llegaba a ser un suspiro —Conmigo, Potter —dijo haciéndole gestos a Harry para que lo siguiera.

Snape empezó a guiar a Harry a la mesa de Slytherin, y todas las defensas de Harry se levantaron inmediatamente. Snape estaba obviamente guiándolo hacia los otros Slytherin de quinto año, quienes estaban mirándolos, y la situación finalmente golpeó a Harry como un saco de ladrillos.

Estaba en la misma casa que _Malfoy._ Durante los próximos tres años iba a estar en la misma casa que el chico que había vivido para hacer de su vida un infierno durante los cuatro años previos.

_Maldito sea el jodido manipulador del sombrero seleccionador._

—Slytherins —dijo Snape. —,me doy cuenta de que esta reciente adición a nuestra casa puede ser algo sorprendente.

— _No me jodas,_ Pensó Harry.

—Soy completamente consciente de que podéis tener una historia turbulenta con vuestro nuevo compañero de casa —continuó Snape —,quiero dejar claro que a pesar de cualquier conflicto que pueda haber surgido en el pasado, el Señor Potter ahora es un Slytherin.

Y ahí estaba. _Harry era un Slytherin._ De hecho, oír esas palabras en voz alta hizo que el aliento de Harry se atascara sonoramente en su garganta. Estaba bastante seguro de que Snape lo había oído, porque le dio una mirada de reojo.

—Como ahora es un Slytherin, será inmediatamente tratado como tal, confío en que todos vosotros sepáis lo que eso significa.

Harry parpadeó.

—Cualquier signo de que se siga actuando sobre alguno de los pasados agravios -por _cualquiera_ de vosotros – tendrá como resultado una detención extendida conmigo —Harry sabía que ese comentario estaba en su mayoría dirigido a él, pero no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que la mirada de Snape pareció dirigirse directamente hacia Malfoy por más tiempo que a los demás —.Debería saberse que aparentemente, el sombrero quiso ponerlo en Slytherin desde el principio, y ¿Cómo lo dijo usted, Potter? ¿Esta vez “resultó así”?

—Sí —dijo Harry en voz baja —,señor.

Snape tuvo el valor de sonreír —El sombrero ha decidido en última instancia que Potter debe pasar sus últimos tres años en Slytherin. Creo que es trabajo de todos descubrir precisamente _por qué —_ Snape se dio la vuelta y miró a Harry directamente a los ojos. —.Esto te incluye a ti también, Potter.

—Sí, señor.

—Tome asiento.

Dos Slytherins -Zabini y Greenggrass, creía -se separaron para hacerle un sitio a Harry. Snape agarró el hombro de Harry otra vez y lo guio a la mesa.

Harry tragó saliva y entonces se sentó entre ellos, directamente enfrente de Malfoy.

—Que tengan un buen festín, —dijo Snape, y entonces Harry fue abandonado con sus nuevos compañeros de casa.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro justo cuando el encantamiento muffliato de Snape pareció desvanecerse, y oyó cómo el murmullo del comedor había crecido hasta un rugido casi ensordecedor. Harry supuso que tenía ventaja sobre todos los demás; al menos él había sabido que este resultado podría ser una posibilidad. Debía haber sido una sorpresa completamente inesperada para todos los demás.

—Cómo malditos infiernos es Potter un Slytherin-

—Sus padres eran ambos Gryffindor ¿no?

—Maldito traidor-

— _¡Silencio! —r_ esonó la voz de Dumbledore por todo el comedor, y los comentarios cesaron inmediatamente —Soy consciente de que esto es un giro inesperado de los acontecimientos —dijo Dumbledore —,seré el primero en admitir que esperaba completamente que el señor Potter fuera seleccionado de vuelta en Gryffindor. Sin embargo, debe recordarse que aunque todos podamos crecer y cambiar mientras progresamos a lo largo de los años, seguimos siendo, en el fondo, las mismas personas que siempre hemos sido. A pesar de que el sombrero haya decidido que el señor Potter ahora encaja mejor en otra casa, ciertamente él no ha perdido el coraje, la valentía y nobleza que hacían de él un espléndido Gryffindor. Señor Potter —dijo Dumbledore, dirigiéndose directamente a Harry, pero sin mirarle —,le deseo lo mejor para que encuentre su nuevo lugar en Slytherin.

Dumbledore pasó inmediatamente a los anuncios estándar de principio de curso, mientras Hary reflexionaba sobre sus palabras. —Eso ha sido… un poco insultante —murmuró.

A su lado Zabini dejó escapar una carcajada —¿Qué, te refieres a cómo básicamente dijo, “Potter es un Slytherin ahora, pero perdonadlo porque una vez fue un Gryffindor? —Harry le dio un medio encogimiento de hombros —Quiero decir, sonó como eso.

Parkinson, quien se sentaba al lado de Malfoy, le arqueó una ceja a Harry —Supongo que deberíamos tomar eso como un buen signo de que estés “un poco insultado” del trato a Slytherin —dijo —,pero acostúmbrate a ello.

En la mesa principal, Dumbledore estaba hablando del Bosque Prohibido, y Harry le dio la espalda rápidamente para intentar procesar lo que acababa de pasar.

Estaba en la maldita _Slytherin._

Estaba en la casa de Voldemort. Estaba en la casa en la que habían estado todos los magos que se habían vuelto malos, de acuerdo con Hagrid.

Harry se atrevió a levantar la vista finalmente y dejar que sus ojos cayeran sobre en la mesa de Gryffindor. Ron parecía una remolacha roja y tenía la vista clavada en la mesa, mientras Hermione miraba a Harry como un halcón. Cuando vio a Harry mirando, dejó que una débil sonrisa se expandiese por su cara, y el alivio lo inundó. Al menos Hermione estaría dispuesta a darle una _oportunidad._ Ron por otro lado…

Harry ni siquiera podía encontrar una forma de devolverle la sonrisa a Hermione, y desvió su mirada de los de Gryffindor. Sus ojos aterrizaron inmediatamente en Malfoy, quien tenía la cabeza descansando en su mano como si estuviera aburrido, pero también parecía estar estudiando a Harry. La mirada era familiar, aunque con mucha más cercanía a la que Harry estaba acostumbrado, y Harry le devolvió una mirada inquebrantable.

—¿Por qué estás tú en Slytherin? —preguntó Malfoy en voz baja.

Harry suspiró —Como le dije a Snape, el sombrero me puso aquí. —Ser sarcástico hacia Malfoy era de lejos menos alarmante que con Snape.

—Pero el sombrero escucha tus propias necesidades y deseos —dijo Zabini

—Y no coloca a la gente si tienen intenciones de sabotear una casa —dijo Greengrass desde su otro lado —,he oído a algunos de los pequeños mencionar esa posibilidad, pero no puede ser.

—Para mí estuvo completamente dividido entre Slytherin y Ravenclaw —dijo Zabini —,si tenías el mismo tipo de división… —dijo lentamente, sus labios curvándose hacia arriba en una sonrisa, —Eso significa que _elegiste_ estar aquí.

Harry tosió —Supongo… —Hizo una pausa. A pesar de la advertencia de Snape, sentía que estaba caminando sobre cáscaras de huevo alrededor de sus compañeros de casa —Quiero decir, algo así. No realmente —Harry se dio cuenta de que lo que decía no tenía mucho sentido y agitó la cabeza para aclararlo —.Vamos a decir que el sombrero hizo una argumentación convincente. Solo le dije que me pusiera donde pertenecía; no creo que hubiera… —Harry se detuvo. No estaba muy seguro de cuánto quería revelar en ese momento.

Malfoy levantó la cabeza de su mano y sus cejas se dispararon hacia arriba. —Eso es… intrigante.

Harry rodó los ojos —Genial, —dijo, sin molestarse en ocultar su sarcasmo.

—Por fascinante que sea esto, ¿podemos _por favor_ escuchar el resto de los anuncios? —Preguntó una chica al lado de Parkinson. Harry reconoció su cara pero no pudo ponerle nombre.

Su comentario fue en el momento justo, porque Dumbledore estaba por empezar a presentar a los nuevos profesores. A Harry le decepcionó la falta de explicaciones para la ausencia de Hagrid, pero se horrorizó al encontrar una rechoncha, rosada y familiar figura sentada en la mesa principal, quien ahora estaba siendo presentada como la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

 _¿Qué cojones?_ Pensó Harry.

Lo más fue cuando el sapo rosa interrumpió a Dumbledore con una voz falsa y empalagosa y procedió a dar un discurso que aburrió a Harry casi hasta las lágrimas.

—Eso ha sido… interesante —dijo Malfoy arrastrando la voz después de que se hubiera sentado —,me pregunto a quién se estará dirigiendo con ese monólogo sobre “prácticas purgatorias” —Entrecerró los ojos —.Será mejor que no sea a _nosotros._

Harry se preguntó si Malfoy se estaría refiriendo a lo que él creía - _esperó –_ que lo estuviera haciendo.

—¿Quién es ella? —cuestionó Parkinson.

—Umbrigde. Es la Subsecretaria Senior del Ministro de Magia, —dijo Harry, satisfecho de tener algo de conocimiento que los Slytherins no.

—¿Trabaja para el _Ministerio?_ —dijo Malfoy con una risa —eso significa…

—Eso significa que el Ministerio está vigilando Hogwarts de cerca, —terminó la chica al lado de Pansy.

—Tracey tiene razón —dijo Malfoy, recordándole a Harry el nombre de la chica -Tracey Devis. —,quizás finalmente le aprieten a Dumbledore una clavija o dos —De pronto, pareció recordar quien se sentaba enfrente suyo, y Malfoy miró a Harry —.Eso… probablemente no te haría muy feliz, ¿no, Potter?

El comentario no era sucio, o condescendiente o sarcástico. Era una simple cuestión de establecer un hecho. Harry se sintió un poco desconcertado con el comportamiento casi educado de Malfoy, relativamente hablando. Pero eso también le recordó a Harry la completa falta de información que había sufrido durante el verano, la cual aparentemente había sido por orden de Dumbledore.

—Eh —dijo Harry —,bueno —Sabía por qué no estaba saltando a defender a Dumbledore instantáneamente, pero aun así estaba sorprendido de lo que le salió por la boca —.A decir verdad, no soy exactamente el mayor fan de Dumbledore —dijo —,al menos no ahora mismo.

Malfoy se giró y encaró a Harry directamente —¿Estás… intentando _impresionarnos,_ Potter? —preguntó —.Todos sabemos que has sido el niño dorado de Dumbledore desde primero.

—No es como si hubiéramos olvidado como nos _robaron_ la copa de las casas ese año, —Añadió Parkinson sarcásticamente.

Harry suspiró y sacudió su cabeza —No, es solo… —Hizo una pausa —.No estoy muy… contento sobre como se han… _desarrollado_ algunas cosas este verano, y Dubledore era responsable de esas cosas. Pero si es una cuestión de él contra Umbridge, estoy absolutamente del lado de Dumbledore —Miró a Umbridge —,esa mujer es una pesadilla.

—Se viste como una pesadilla, eso seguro, —dijo Parkinson.

—¿De qué la conoces, Potter? —preguntó Zabini —.Quiero decir, ¿Cómo sabes quien es?

—Buena pregunta. Mi padre está extremadamente bien conectado en el Ministerio y-

—Ella estaba en mi audiencia, —Interrumpió Harry, sin estar de humor para escuchar acerca del padre de Malfoy o sus conexiones.

—¿Audiencia? —preguntó Zabini.

—Uh… de algún modo es eso por lo que tuve que ser seleccionado de nuevo —replicó Harry —,solo que esa parte fue supuestamente “un accidente”.

—¿Supuestamente? —preguntó Parkinson —Eres paranoico, ¿no, Potter?

—Considerando que la “audiencia” debió haber sido sólo con Madame Bones y no con el Wizengamot al completo, sí -supongo que soy paranoico.

—Espera, retrocede —dijo Zabini, sonando un poco incrédulo —,¿Fuiste juzgado por el _Wizengamot? ¿_ Por qué?

—Magia de menores de edad —dijo Harry —,o quizás fue una violación del Estatuto del Secreto Mágico. Una combinación de ambos, supongo —Sacudió la cabeza —.No importa. Los cargos fueron absueltos. Sólo fui accidentalmente “expulsado” durante ese absoluto desastre, así que tuvieron que tratarme como un estudiante transferido -y por lo tanto me reseleccionaron.

Malfoy lo miró —¿Qué demonios _hiciste_ , Potter?

Harry suspiró —Unos dementores vinieron a por mí y mi primo muggle. Pronuncié un Patronus contra ellos —Se picó el puente de la nariz —,así que no tuve sólo a los _idiotas_ de mis parientes muggles sin creerme, aparentemente el Ministerio también pensó que me lo inventé —Harry se preguntó vagamente si los Slytherins iban a creerlo o no, pero eso, aparentemente, no era lo que tenían en mente.

—¿Pronunciaste un Patronus? —Preguntó Greengrass, su mandíbula cayó abierta —¡Ese es un hechizo extremadamente avanzado!

—¿Es corpóreo? —Preguntó Davis.

—Um, es un ciervo, —replicó Harry en voz baja.

—Ahora sí _estás_ intentando impresionarnos, —dijo Malfoy con de lejos la voz más antipática que había usado desde que Harry se sentó en la mesa.

—¡No a propósito! —espetó Harry, más fuerte de lo que era su intención. Su cicatriz le escoció, y la frotó ausentemente — .Mirad, no estoy… —Suspiró —No estoy intentando impresionaros, o jactarme, o… lo que sea. Sólo estoy intentando… no lo sé. ¿Ser… honesto con vosotros? —Se encogió de hombros —No estoy completamente seguro de por qué el sombrero me puso aquí, pero me gustaría no pasar mi primera noche en esta casa peleando con vosotros —dijo—, _Malfoy._ —Bien podría ser directo; Malfoy era el Slytherin con quien más había peleado, después de todo.

Malfoy volvió a relajarse y empezó a estudiar a Harry de nuevo con una expresión indescifrable —No estaba intentando pelearme contigo, Potter.

—Eso es un inicio.

—Ahora estás en Slytherin. El profesor Snape dijo que te tratáramos como tal —Malfoy se inclinó hacia delante, descansando sus brazos en la mesa, y su voz bajó más de volumen —.También dijo que te enseñásemos lo que significa ser un Slytherin.

Harry levantó una ceja y le hizo gestos a Malfoy para que continuara.

—Hay bastantes cosas que seguro tendremos que enseñarte, pero la mayoría de ello da vueltas a un tema principal: Los Slytherins se protegen unos a otros —dijo Malfoy —,te lo explicaremos en más profundidad cuando estemos en nuestra sala común, pero la primera lección es que los Slytherins no se pelean con otros Slytherins —Entonces sonrió —,al menos no en público.

Harry se preguntó si eso significaba que debería estar esperando una pelea en la sala común después del festín.

Y ahí estaba otro pensamiento alarmante -iba a tener que estar solo en la sala común con los hijos de los Mortífagos. Aunque el sombrero había dicho que sus compañeros de casa no supondrían ningún peligro, era algo que seguía poniendo nervioso a Harry.

—Tenemos suficiente con preocuparnos de las otras casas —dijo Zabini.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Harry.

—Oh, como si no lo _supieras,_ —dijo Parkinson antipática. Más que nada por evitar peleas Harry la ignoró.

—Lo sabrá pronto —dijo Zabini —¿Potter siendo quien es, además de ser un Gryffindor convertido en Slytherin? Va a recibir más que la dosis justa.

Harry no tenía ni idea de qué estaban hablando, pero decidió que tenía bastante en su cabeza y no quería gastar su energía preguntándose eso.

***

El festín estaba llegando a su fin, y Harry seguía desconcertado por lo educados que los Slytherins estaban siendo con él. Continuaron charlando, e hizo preguntas banales sobre la vida en el dormitorio de Slytherin para poder llenar el silencio incómodo.

Parkinson de hecho se las arregló para hacerle reír cuando le advirtió de que tendría que acostumbrarse a Malfoy acaparando el baño por una exorbitante cantidad de tiempo por las mañanas.

—Es peor que _cualquiera_ de las chicas de Slytherin, y yo soy la peor de las chicas —dijo —,y Harry no pudo hacer más que reír y sonreír. Para su sorpresa, Malfoy se rio, también. Harry nunca se había imaginado a Parkinson o Malfoy siendo autocríticos.

Harry vio a varios de los prefectos de las otras casas empezar a hacer señas a los de primer año, y Harry se puso nervioso mientras veía a Hermione intentando establecer contacto visual con él a través del comedor —Eh, odio tener que pediros esto —les dijo a Zabini y Greengrass. —, ¿Pero os importaría esperarme sólo un minuto? No me sé bien el camino a la sala común, y sólo quiero hablar con... alguien muy rápido.

Malfoy miró al otro lado del comedor mientras se ponía de pie con Parkinson para guiar a los de primer año a las mazmorras. —¿Es tu sang… _nacida de muggles?_

Harry se congeló. Estaba sinceramente no tenía ni idea de si debería enfurecerse por lo que Malfoy casi había dicho, o agradecido por el esfuerzo que había hecho Malfoy por autocorregirse, realmente jugando con las reglas de todo lo de “Los Slytherins no pelean en público” que era parte de cualquiera que fuera el extraño código que tenía la casa.

—Sí —dijo Harry finalmente —,me gustaría asegurarme de que aún tengo una amiga en Gryffindor.

Malfoy no respondió ni le hizo saber a Harry si estaba de acuerdo, pero Zabini asintió —Esperaremos.

—No debería llevarme más de un minuto. Ella es prefecta también, así que tiene que llevar a los Gryffindor primerizos a la torre.

Zabini se encogió de hombros evasivo, y Harry empezó a atravesar el comedor. Hermione se encontró con él a medio camino, e instantáneamente enrolló sus brazos alrededor de Harry —Lo siento tanto, Harry —dijo —,todo el mundo estaba tan seguro de que volverías a Gryffindor y nunca nos molestamos en preguntar… oh, Harry, ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy… bien, —Dijo Harry. —Han sido… extrañamente educados.

—¿Qué tomó tanto tiempo? ¿Qué estaba diciendo el sombrero?

—Él… —Harry hizo una pausa —.Algunas partes son un poco personales. Pero básicamente dijo que he aprendido todo lo que podía de Gryfffindor, y que era hora de que aprendiera de los Slytherins.

—¿Qué aprenderás, exactamente? —Preguntó Hermione, con un tono sospechoso.

—No lo dijo —No era del todo mentira.

Hermione cerró sus labios y estudió a Harry con ojos entrecerrados. Francamente, Harry estaba cansado de que todo el mundo lo mirara como si fuera de una especie desconocida.

—Harry, por favor prométeme que no caerás en sus… excentricidades.

Harry frunció el ceño —¿A qué te refieres?

Ella emitió un sonido a medio camino entre un suspiro y un gruñido —Quiero decir… el bullying. El rencor. El… sinsentido de la pureza de sangre.

Al principio Harry sintió cómo su corazón se rompía, y después se enfadó —Hermione, ¿realmente esperas tan poco de mí? ¿realmente crees que soy capaz de eso- _cualquiera_ de eso?

—Harry, no estoy- —Hermione pareció cortarse a sí misma —Con lo mal que te has llevado con ellos, sabes como de _horriblemente_ me han tratado desde primer año. ¿Realmente puedes culparme por estar preocupada?

—Cuando eso signifique pensar que voy a convertirme de repente en un prejuicioso purista de sangre sólo porque ahora soy Slytherin, sí, _puedo_ culparte —La voz de Harry salió más desagradable de lo que había sido su intención.

—Te estabas riendo con Malfoy y Parkinson, de entre _todos_ los Slytherins —dijo Hermione —,esos dos han sido lo peor de lo peor, desde el principio. De hecho las únicas veces que los he visto riendo ha sido cuando estaban metiéndose con alguien o riéndose de ellos. Verte reír _con_ ellos… oh, Harry -ha dolido.

—De hecho Parkinson se estaba riendo de _Malfoy_ —replicó Harry —,me estaba diciendo que tendría que acostumbrarme a que pasara mucho tiempo en el baño por las mañanas. Pensé que era divertido. También Malfoy —Hizo una pausa —.Supongo que aun así se estaba riendo de alguien pero… —Sacudió la cabeza —.Honestamente, no puedo creer que estemos teniendo esta conversación para empezar. No voy a empezar a apoyar su sinsentido sangrepura de repente. Soy mestizo, Hermione. Mi madre era nacida de muggles. Malfoy incluso- —Harry paró. No había terminado de procesar que Malfoy realmente se había restringido a sí mismo de usar su calumnia favorita solo por el beneficio de Harry, y no estaba seguro de si mencionar ese extraño comentario de Malfoy le haría algún favor con Hermione.

—Yo sólo… —Hermione suspiró —.Te conozco, y sé que no eres como ellos. Lo siento. Sólo quiero que seas cuidadoso, Harry. ¿Estarás realmente a salvo en Slytherin?

Harry se encogió de hombros —Bueno, el sombrero dijo que lo estaría. Y Snape les dio una charla sobre como, ahora que soy un Slytherin, debo ser tratado como tal.

—Bueno, él _es_ un profesor, Harry —dijo Hermione razonablemente —,eso no significa que vayan a hacerle caso.

—Además, he estado leyendo sobre cómo defenderme —dijo Harry —,si alguno intenta algo, van a terminar… doloridos.

Hermione pareció rendirse con eso, y entonces miró sobre su hombro —Realmente debería irme, Harry; siento que estoy eludiendo mis responsabilidades como prefecta. ¿Podemos quedar mañana?

Harry asintió —Aún no me han dado el horario de Slytherin, pero sí. Encontraré un hueco.

Hermione le dio otro abrazo a Harry. —Por favor, sé cuidadoso, Harry.

—Lo seré.

Separaron sus caminos, y Harry se giró hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde no sólo estaban Zabini y Greengrass esperándolo, sino el resto de Slytherins de quinto año, menos los prefectos. Evidentemente habían estado hablando, y muy posiblemente sobre él, porque todos cerraron la boca mientras caminaba de vuelta hacia ellos.

***

Harry seguía sin estar seguro de si debería estar esperando una pelea en la sala común, así que se preparó mentalmente mientras Greengrass le decía la contraseña “ _Veritaserum”_ a la puerta.

Entró en lo que parecía ser el fin de un discurso que Malfoy y Parkinson le estaban dando a los de primer año, explicando las normas, y dónde estaba todo. Harry se preguntó vagamente si le darían la misma charla, o si simplemente tendría que averiguarlo por su cuenta.

Los Slytherins parecieron dispersarse a diferentes rincones de la sala común, y Harry empezó a estudiarla.

Había estado antes una vez, por supuesto, pero sólo ahora se dio cuenta de lo diferente que era de la torre de Gryffindor. La luz de la luna se reflejaba a través del lago en las ventanas, las cuales emitían un resplandor verde sobre todo. Los sillones parecían sólo moderadamente más acogedores de lo que habían sido entonces, y había mesas circulares y sillas evidentemente puestas para estudiar. Unos cuantos cuadros colgaban de las paredes, incluyendo uno de una serpiente verde dormida con vista a una de las áreas de estudio. _Un_ _poco obvio,_ _—_ Pensó Harry.

—Vamos Potter —dijo Zabini —,reunión de quinto año —Empezó a caminar hacia un grupo de sillones, donde estaban ya sentados Crabbe y Goyle, y otro chico -Nott -estaba acercando una silla.

Parte de Harry quería declinar, pero le siguió reacio —¿Es para que me podáis explicar “qué significa ser un Slytherin”? —su voz fue más sarcástica de lo que pretendía; Zabini había sido bastante agradable con él, después de todo.

Zabini se rio —En parte —dijo —.Pero nuestro grupo tiene una tradición de juntarse para una reunión una noche a la semana. Como ahora estás en nuestro año, participas —No lo expresó como si Harry tuviera elección.

Parkinson y Malfoy estaban avanzando también, Harry se quedó quieto frente de los demás de quinto año, sintiéndose extraño, antes de que Zabini acercase una silla para él —Siéntate, Potter.

Harry se sentó mientras el resto de los de quinto se reunían, y miró cada una de sus caras intentando verlos como sus compañeros de casa. En lugar de Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, y las otras chicas de Gryffindor estaban Millicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davis, Daphne Greenggrass, y Pansy Parkinson.

Los chicos de Slytherin comprendían a Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott, y, por supuesto, Draco Malfoy.

Draco Jodido Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy, por supuesto, era el hijo de Lucius Malfoy. Nott, Crabbe y Goyle también eran hijos de mortífagos.

Esos mortífagos habían estado en el cementerio con Voldemort el curso pasado, riendo mientras Voldemort intentaba matar a Harry.

No por primera vez aquella noche, Harry se encontró preguntándose cómo demonios había acabado en la misma casa que los hijos de mortífagos. Había sabido que era una posibilidad, por supuesto, pero la realidad parecía de lejos más extraña de lo que había imaginado.

Ahora estaba realmente sentado con Malfoy y el resto, a punto de participar en lo que parecía ser una quedada semanal de conspiración Slytherin.

Harry se revolvió incómodamente en su silla mientras Zabini, por el contrario se relajaba en la silla a su lado, pareciendo casi elegante mientras cruzaba su pie con su rodilla.

Después de que todos los de quinto se hubieran sentado, Harry se dio cuenta de que todos parecían tan incómodos como él.

—Bueno —dijo finalmente Parkinson, rompiendo el silencio —, yo, por mi parte, no puedo esperar para ver a Potter en un uniforme Slytherin.

Harry la miró incrédulo y ella le devolvió una sonrisa.

—El rojo Gryffindor no era tu color —dijo —,el verde Slytherin hará juego con tus ojos.

Greenggrass dejó salir una risita. —Y esta, Potter, es Pansy —dijo —,lo llevará todo a la moda, de algún modo.

—Pero realmente _debe_ hacerse algo con esas gafas —continuó Parkinson —,arreglar tu vista mágicamente sería de lejos preferible, pero mientras tanto necesitas algo más… distinguido.

—¿Es eso… posible? —preguntó Harry —¿Arreglar mi vista? —Nunca había siquiera considerado que la magia podría lograr eso; después de todo, ¿Por qué llevaría gafas ningún mago si podían arreglar sus ojos mágicamente?

—Es posible, sí —dijo Malfoy —,es sólo que cuesta algunos cientos de galeones, así que no muchos pueden permitírselo —Y ahí estaba el Malfoy presumido con el que Harry estaba familiarizado. Era casi reconfortante.

—Lo… investigaré, supongo —dijo Harry, inseguro —,supongo que sería útil para el Qui- —Se cortó a sí mismo. _Quidditch_ era la palabra que casi había salido de su boca, pero la condición de él jugando al Quidditch no se le había ocurrido hasta entonces.

Pero por supuesto, Malfoy parecía saber exactamente lo que había estado a punto de decir. — ¿Qué _vas_ a hacer con el Quidditch?

Harry suspiró —Considerando que todo acaba de pasar hace, como, una hora —dijo secamente —, no he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar sobre ello.

—Jugarás como buscador de Slytherin, por supuesto.

Harry se congeló —¿Qué?

Malfoy puso cara de desprecio —¿Tienes algún problema de audición además de tu problema de vista? Tú serás buscador.

—Pero… tú eres el buscador de Slytherin.

—Tú eres mejor que yo —dijo Malfoy.

Harry farfulló —¿Acabas… acabas de darme un _cumplido_? Santa _mierda._

Malfoy se encogió de hombros —Son meros hechos. Además, soy un cazador más que competente —dijo, y después sonrió —, contigo como buscador y yo como cazador probablemente saldremos invictos y casi con certeza ganaremos la Copa del Quidditch.

Harry se sintió como si hubiera entrado en una dimensión alternativa, pero consideró las palabras de Malfoy —Bueno… quiero decir… me gusta ganar.

La mayoría de los Slytherins a su alrededor soltaron una risa, la de Zabini la más ruidosa de ellas —Esa es la cosa más Slytherin que has dicho hasta ahora, —dijo Zabini.

—Eh…¿Gracias? Creo —dijo Harry —,pero lo del Quidditch… ¿Puedo pensármelo?

—No te lo pienses mucho —dijo Malfoy —,las pruebas son la semana que viene.

—Bien —dijo Harry.

Otro silencio incómodo cayó sobre el grupo. _Al menos ninguno de nosotros parece saber qué decir,_ pensó Harry.

—Así que… —dijo Harry finalmente —¿Qué son esas reglas o lo que sea de lo que estabais hablando? ¿O eso sólo era una broma?

—Sin bromas —dijo Zabini.

—Eso era para lo que queríamos sentarnos hoy —dijo Parkinson —,normalmente esperamos hasta el viernes, pero contigo uniéndote a nuestra casa…

Harry levantó una ceja. Empezaba a sentir que había sido empujado a una entrevista.

—Eres uno de nosotros ahora, Potter —dijo Malfoy —,es algo más allá de lo bizarro, pero eres un Slytherin.

—No necesito… recordatorios —dijo Harry.

—Ya veo que no —dijo Malfoy altivamente.

—Draco, para —dijo Parkinson, golpeando ligeramente el brazo de Malfoy.

—¿Por qué no me dejáis saber simplemente qué es es “código” Slytherin? —preguntó Harry.

—No lo llames algo tan plebeyo como “código" —dijo Draco, su labio curvado.

—Es más como un convenio que mantenemos en todas nuestras acciones —añadió Greengrass.

Zabini descruzó las piernas y se inclinó hacia delante —Es bastante poco —dijo —,pero todo lo que importa es esto: Los Slytherin se protegen unos a otros.

_En Slytherin harás tus verdaderos amigos…_

Harry levantó una ceja —Quiero decir… también los Gryffindors.

—No como nosotros —escupió Malfoy —,hemos visto como algunos Gyffindor te han dado la espalda en el pasado. Nunca te pasará eso con nosotros.

—Al menos no en público, ¿verdad? —dijo Harry, recordando el comentario de Malfoy en la cena.

—Correcto —Malfoy le disparó a Harry una sonrisa lobuna.

—Es más que eso, creo —dijo Parkinson —,significa que miramos los unos por los otros en los pasillos. Nos ayudamos unos a otros cuando alguien lo necesita, porque el éxito de un Slytherin ayuda a _todos_ los Slytherin.

—¿Y darse consejos de moda gratis unos a otros? —Dijo Harry sardónicamente y se sorprendió cuando Parkinson se rió.

—Correcto. No queremos que nuestra casa luzca lamentable.

—No nos damos la espalda, —dijo Nott tranquilamente, y Harry le miró con sorpresa. Era lo primero que había oído del chico desde que Harry había sido seleccionado en su casa.

Los otros Slytherins estaban asintiendo de acuerdo —No importa lo que veas, no importa lo que oigas - _nunca_ se lo dirás a un maestro. —dijo Malfoy.

Harry podía leer entre líneas, e instantáneamente se dio cuenta de qué estaban hablando. _Es por eso que no estabas completamente en contra de ser seleccionado aquí,_ se recordó Harry a sí mismo. _Están hablando de artes oscuras._

De todas formas, Harry se dio cuenta de que también podría ser algo más -como expresar lealtades a cierto Señor Tenebroso.

Harry se mordisqueó la cara interna de la mejilla, preguntándose si dirían claramente a lo que se referían, de tal manera que pudiera contestarles directamente que él también había estado hasta el cuello de investigación en magia ilegal.

Harry reflexionó sobre la idea de simplemente sacar el tema por sí mismo, pero tampoco estaba como para empezar a confiar en la gente de aquella casa en su primera noche, especialmente desde que tenía la certeza de que algunos de ellos tenían padres que seguían a Voldemort, y algunos habían expresado ideales que se alineaban con los de Voldemort.

No, necesitaba esperar por pruebas, Necesitaba tener algo sobre ellos antes de confiarles su propio secreto.

 _Eso también suena muy Slytherin de mí._ Pensó Harry.

En su lugar, Harry se encogió de hombros. —De todas formas, cuando le he dicho algo a un profesor en el pasado, nunca me han creído. Me rendí hace mucho tiempo.

Los Slytherins no parecieron exactamente satisfechos con su respuesta, pero no comentaron nada, así que Harry lo intentó de nuevo, preguntándose si podría engatusarlos para que estuvieran más cómodos con él.

—Sólo por curiosidad, ¿Esa… parte del “convenio” funciona en ambas direcciones? —preguntó Harry —Si me pilláis haciendo algo contra las normas, ¿Qué haríais?

—Te diríamos que consigas que no te pillen —dijo Zabini.

—¿Planeando más excursiones a la hora de dormir, Potter? —dijo Malfoy, en su tono habitual.

Harry rodó los ojos. No era el ángulo que había estado pretendiendo, pero supuso que seguía siendo una pregunta válida para él —Si me apetece. —replicó.

Zabini se rio —Mirad, chicos - _hay_ un Slytherin en él...

—Potter —dijo Nott repentinamente —,realmente quiero preguntarte algo, pero creo que te va a hacer enfadar.

—Theo —dijo Goyle con un tono de advertencia en su voz.

—Oh, _vamos,_ Greg —dijo Nott.

—No —dijo Malfoy, sus ojos oscurecidos -,no me entiendas mal, Theo -Yo también quiero saberlo. Pero no creo que _ahora_ sea el momento de preguntar eso.

—¿Preguntar qué? —preguntó Harry, curioso.

—Ahora no. Quiero saber sobre otra cosa —dijo Parkinson —¿Puedes hablarnos sobre tus… cómo los llamaste… —Hubo un momento de pausa —¿los idiotas de tus parientes muggles?

La expresión de Malfoy se iluminó inmediatamente —¡Sí! Sin ofender, Potter, pero te tenía por un… amante de los muggles.

—Debe de ser terrible, tener que vivir con muggles —añadió Zabini.

Harry estuvo simultáneamente molesto y desconcertado. Estaban escupiendo el sinsentido antimuggle habitual, pero lo estaban haciendo de un modo que lo hacía sonar como si estuvieran intentando empatizar con Harry.

Harry sabía que navegar el extraño paisaje de la superioridad mágica e ideologías de pureza de sangre en Slytherin sería difícil, y ellos lo estaban haciendo incluso más difícil.

—No soy… antimuggle —dijo Harry lentamente, sus ojos entornándose —a pesar de querer al menos _intentar_ llevarse bien con los miembros de su casa, no quería que ese rumor se esparciera —,mis parientes sólo son… —Suspiró —La mayoría de muggles no son como ellos —A pesar de su desagrado hacia los Dursleys, Harry se dio cuenta de que verdaderamente se arrepentía de haber soltado ese comentario en la cena.

—¿Cómo son ellos? —preguntó Davis.

—Son… —Harry suspiró —.Odio decir esto, pero probablemente ellos confirmarían cada sentimiento antimuggle que tentéis todos.

—¡Oye! —espetó Greengrass de repente, rompiendo su silencio —No asumas que _todos_ somos antimuggle. Yo curso estudios muggles porque creo que los muggles son impresionantes. Respeto lo que han hecho, especialmente en el último siglo o así. ¿Sabías que realmente _han estado en la luna?_

Parkinson se rio —Por favor , no empieces con la ciencia muggle, Daphne —dijo —,la última vez estuviste despotricando sobre ello durante días.

—¡Pero han llegado a la _luna!_ —dijo Greengrass otra vez, levantando las manos —¡Los magos nunca han hecho _nada_ como eso!

—¿Por qué necesitaríamos ir a la luna? —preguntó Zabini secamente.

Harry, mientras tanto, miró a Greengrass. Parecía que navegar las creencias Slytherin sería incluso más difícil de lo que había imaginado, pero al menos no era la única persona en la casa que no creía en la superioridad mágica. —Mis parientes son mucho, mucho más estúpidos que los astronautas —dijo finalmente.

— Son los… parientes de tu madre ¿no? —preguntó Davis.

Harry asintió. La hermana de mi madre, su marido y su hijo -mi primo — Harry giró su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar al techo de la sala común —.Hay… muy poca semejanza —Realmente no quería hablar sobre esto, especialmente con los Slytherin.

—Pero si son tan terribles —dijo Greengrass —,¿Por qué tienes que quedarte con ellos?

Harry tosió —No hay elección.

—¿Para _tí?_ —dijo Malfoy incrédulo —¡Por supuesto que habría elección!

Harry le espetó una mala mirada a Malfoy —Hay más ahí —dijo —,¿Podemos por favor hablar sobre otra cosa? —Dirigió su mirada a Nott —¿Qué era lo que querías preguntarme antes?

—Vamos a hablar de otra cosa, pero no de eso, tampoco —dijo Malfoy.

Se vino otro silencio incómodo.

—¿Puedo simplemente… ir a ver el dormitorio? —dijo Harry finalmente —.Este ha sido… un día muy extraño para mí.

Si Harry no la conociera mejor, hubiera dicho que la expresión de Parkinson casi parecía preocupada —Por supuesto.

—Nuestro dormitorio está en el pasillo izquierdo, la tercera puerta a la derecha —dijo Blaise.

Harry se levantó y le dio la espalda a los Slytherins —Yo… —Suspiró —.Esto va a sonar raro, pero aprecio el hecho de que seáis… de que todos seamos…

—Conozco nuestra historia, Potter —dijo Malfoy —,probablemente mejor que nadie más aquí. Nos estamos tomando en serio la orden de Snape. Averiguaremos por qué estás en Slytherin en algún momento. Hasta entonces, vas a ser tratado como uno.

Parkinson se sentó recta de pronto —Está bien. Además, oficialmente -como tus prefectos, puedes venir a nosotros a hablar de los problemas que vas a tener.

Harry levantó una ceja ante eso —¿Voy a tener? —repitió.

—Ya verás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NT:  
> Hola de nuevo, aquí os dejo el capítulo dos. Espero que lo disfrutéis mucho. Por cierto, ¿Alguien sabe cómo poner cursiva en AO3? Al pegar el documento desde office simplemente se quita, es una pena...


	3. Las Gafas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: Esta historia es un AU de “La Órden del Fénix”, y aunque probablemente no copie directamente ningún fragmento, habrá referencias a eventos de ese libro. Este capítulo está un poco lleno de referencias. Hacedme saber si las encontráis todas.

El dormitorio de Slytherin tenía un diseño distinto al de la torre de Gryffindor. Era más grande, para empezar, y era rectangular en lugar de circular. Cuatro juegos de camas, mesillas de noche, escritorios y guardarropas descansaban en un lado de la habitación, con dos juegos más en el otro lado. El espacio extra en la esquina del otro lado de la habitación estaba ocupado por una chimenea y un sofá, como una versión en miniatura de la sala común. Las camas eran idénticas a las de Gryffindoor, aunque con marquesinas y cortinas verde oscuro en lugar del familiar rojo Gryffindor.

Harry agradeció encontrar su baúl a los pies de la cama más cercana a la puerta. Al menos, no se sentiría atrapado. Aun así, se dirigió inmediatamente a su baúl y lo abrió con un golpe de varita.

Primero sacó el cuchillo que tenía escondido en un compartimento bajo la tapa y después rebuscó hasta el fondo de sus descuidadamente empacadas pertenencias.

Una ola de alivio lo recorrió cuando sintió los lomos de la docena o así de libros que había traído con él de la Biblioteca Black. Nadie los había encontrado y se los había quitado. Había sido un riesgo traerlos con él, pero no pensaba que fuera encontrar ningún material parecido en Hogwarts.

Tanteó ciegamente buscando el libro más pequeño del lote y lo sacó, revolviendo la mayoría de lo que había estado empacado encima de los libros. Harry no le prestó atención al desastre que había hecho y le dio un portazo a la tapa del baúl para cerrarlo mientras abría el libro por la página que tenía marcada.

 _Sólo por si acaso_ pensó Harry , _parece que lo necesito, después de todo._

Colocó el libro, titulado _Todos Los Escudos Que Jamás Necesitarás,_ encima de su baúl y estudió la página. Estaba bastante seguro de que ya la había memorizado entera, pero no quería arriesgarse. Después de todo, había intentado maleficios y maldiciones básicas, pero aún no había intentado una barrera de sangre.

Todo el hechizo parecía muy simple. Era un escudo básico que se suponía que solo le permitiría a a él y a cualquier familiar acceder a lo que estuviera protegido. Cualquiera que no tuviera su sangre e intentara acceder al objeto protegido se congelaría en el sitio hasta que él lo liberara.

Harry suponía que como no tenía ningún familiar vivo más allá de los Dursleys, tenía poco de que preocuparse.

Harry repasó la página dos veces más antes de ponerse de pie y caminar al lado de su cama. Se preparó, y sosteniendo el cuchillo en su mano derecha, hizo un corte en su dedo índice izquierdo. Apretó el dedo un poco para permitir que la sangre saliera con facilidad y comenzó a trazar un símbolo en su mano derecha. _“_ _Footot sanguinis”._ Después se arrodilló frente a su cama y levantó la funda, descubriendo la madera oscura del somier.

“ _¡Lacquera!” —_ dijo mientras estampaba la palma contra el somier.

Realmente pudo ver como se emplazaba el hechizo, con una luz oscura entre morada y azul originándose en su palma y expandiéndose sobre toda la cama antes de desaparecer.

Harry tuvo que admitir que se sentía bastante impresionado consigo mismo. Sabía que había hecho el hechizo correctamente y que la barrera estaba en su sitio; si ponía la mano cerca de su cama podía sentir la magia repiqueteando a través de ella. Repitió el proceso con el baúl, incluso aunque ya estaba cerrado mágicamente. Si alguien intentaba acceder a su baúl, quería saber quien era.

Harry sonrió satisfecho, y después volvió a mirar al libro. No había estudiado el manuscrito completo aún; de hecho, el único motivo por el que había venido con él era porque había encontrado aquella barrera de sangre, y había sabido que la necesitaría si era seleccionado en Slytherin. Tras un momento de consideración, Harry escondió el libro bajo su almohada antes de abrir su baúl para deshacer el equipaje.

Sus túnicas escolares estaban aún sin adornar; ningún escudo o colores Slytherin habían aparecido aún. Harry recordó que en su primer año sus túnicas permanecieron negras hasta la mañana después de haber sido seleccionado, así que supuso que probablemente tendrían colores verde y plata por la mañana.

Desempacar no le llevó mucho; no tenía muchas pertenencias. Pero cuando descubrió el álbum de fotos que Hagrid le había dado en su primer año, se detuvo. Hojeó un poco hasta que llegó a la foto donde su madre y su padre se apoyaban contra una valla. Le sonrieron.

—Lo siento —susurró Harry —,sé que no es aquí donde queríais que estuviera —Trazó la cara de su madre con el pulgar y ella se rio, como si le hiciera cosquillas.

En una decisión de último momento , Harry quitó cuidadosamente la foto del álbum y devolvió el libro al baúl.

Miró la foto de nuevo —Intentaré hacer que estéis orgullosos, de todas formas —dijo, después puso la foto en su mesilla de noche, apoyándola contra la pared. Quería ver sus caras vigilándole, pero también quería recordar a sus compañeros de casa exactamente quienes habían sido sus padres .

Se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. Pudo haber sido su imaginación, pero juraría que su nueva cama era mucho más cómoda que la cama que había tenido en Gryffindor.

Harry se recostó en su almohada y contempló su día. Con todo, había ido mil veces mejor de lo que había esperado. No había esperado que los Slytherin realmente intentarían ser amables con él; verdaderamente había esperado tener que esquivar ataques e insultos de todas partes.

Se preguntó si Ron y Hermione estarían arriba en la torre de Gryffindor, y qué nuevas invenciones estarían soltando Fred y George en su casa.

El pensamiento le dolió, así que sacó _Todos los Escudos Que Jamás Necesitarás_ de debajo de la almohada como distracción. Corrió las cortinas y leyó con la luz de la varita hasta que se quedó dormido.

***

Harry ajustó su nueva corbata, colgándola del cuello de su camisa, y después miró su reflejo en el espejo de la puerta interior de su guardarropa.

Como esperaba, sus uniformes habían sido decorados con los colores de Slytherin durante la noche, probablemente por elfos domésticos, pero el efecto de realmente verse a sí mismo vestido en ellos no era algo que hubiera estado esperando.

Efectivamente parecía un maldito Slytherin.

Su corbata era verde y plata, y sus túnicas tenían tonos verdes. Su pecho lucía el escudo Slytherin, y la serpiente en el escudo parecía aprobarlo.

—Te ves bastante llamativo en esos colores, debo decir —dijo el espejo.

Harry ignoró el comentario y simplemente siguió mirando.

Zabini entró en la habitación y dejó escapar una risa entre dientes —¿Estés listo ya? ¿o tenemos otro Draco entre manos?

—¿Qué? —aulló Harry.

Zabini rio —Mirar al espejo es uno de los hobbies favoritos de Draco.

Harry le dio un portazo a su guardarropa —No, es sólo… —Se bajó la mirada a sí mismo y levantó incómodamente su brazo para inspeccionar los tonos verdes en las mangas —.Esto es bizarro.

—Te ves bien —dijo Zabini —¿Vamos a desayunar?

Harry asintió y siguió a Zabini a la sala común, donde encontraron a Nott esperando en una de las sillas con ojos medio cerrados.

—Eh, buenos días —dijo Harry.

Nott gruñó como respuesta.

Blaise rio —No te molestes en hablar con Theo por al menos los próximos veinte minutos —bromeó. —,es una persona poco mañanera. Vamos.

Viajaron a través de los pasillos en fila. Harry intentó quedar al final del grupo, pero "una persona poco mañanera Nott" siguió arrastrando los pies y Harry se encontró siguiendo a Zabini con Nott arrastrándose detrás. Mientras salían del corredor de Slytherin, Harry vio a un grupo de Hufflepuff acercándose por el pasillo adyacente.

Los Hufflepuff se detuvieron cuando vieron a los Slytherin, y Harry no pudo evitar sentir que lo estaban mirando a él.

— _Vamos_ , Theo —se quejó Zabini, ignorando a los Hufflepuff —,al ritmo que vamos Pansy y Draco nos van a pegar cuando estemos allí.

Empezaron a ascender las escaleras al gran comedor, empezaron a aparecer más y más estudiantes.

Ahora Harry estaba seguro de que lo estaban mirando a él. No era como si estuvieran disimulándolo, después de todo.

Finalmente llagaron al comedor y por fuerza de costumbre, Harry miró inmediatamente hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Ron y Hermione no estaban en ningún sitio a la vista, pero la boca de Neville se abrió cuando encontró a Harry hecho un sándwich entre Zabini y Nott.

Harry sonrió débilmente y le dio a Neville un ligero saludo. Neville pareció estupefacto, pero le devolvió el saludo dudoso. Una ola de apreciación recorrió a Harry. Quizás Hermione no sería la única amiga que le quedaba en Gryffindor.

No quería enfrentar la posibilidad de que pudiera perder su amistad con Ron. Ni siquiera había sido un Slytherin por un día completo aún; quizás todavía podía funcionar.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, Harry podía ver más y más cabezas girándose hacia él. Dejó de mirar las mesas mientras las dejaban atrás, en su lugar enfocándose aplicadamente en un punto del cuello de Zabini.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa de Slytherin, Harry tomó el mismo sitio que había tenido en el festín la noche anterior y empezó a llenarse el plato. Mientras Nott permanecía en silencio, Zabini intentó charlar con Harry —Tengo curiosidad por ver nuestros horarios de quinto año. Todos los de los años superiores han dicho que la diferencia de trabajo entre cuarto y quinto año es como la noche y el día.

Harry asintió, sintiéndose bastante tonto —Sí.

—¿Qué optativas tienes tú?

—Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Adivinación —replicó Harry —¿Tú?

—Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas.

—He oído que esas son difíciles.

Zabini se rio —El sombrero estuvo indeciso entre Ravenclaw y Slytherin para mí, ¿Te acuerdas? Me gustan los retos. Además, esas asignaturas son útiles.

Harry sonrió débilmente.

—¿Cómo es Adivinación? —Creo que ningún Slytherin de nuestro año la ha cogido.

Harry rodó los ojos —Es un chiste —dijo —.En cuanto hago una predicción sobre mi horrible y trágica muerte, Trewlaney me pone al menos una E —Le dio un mordisco a sus huevos —.Si te atreves a predecir algo feliz, te suspenderá.

Zabini levantó una ceja —Eso suena-

Un chillido lo cortó —¡Lo _sabía_! —Parkinson y Malfoy se estaban aproximando a la mesa, y Parkinson corrió -efectivamente _corrió_ -al lado de donde Harry y Zabini estaban sentados.

—¡Ponte de pie! ¡Déjame que te vea! —demandó Parkinson. Empezó a tirar del hombro de Harry.

—Eh, Ya he tenido suficiente de ser mirado por hoy —dijo Harry en una débil protesta.

—No me importa. ¡Arriba!

Parkinson tiró tan fuerte del codo de Harry que empezó a inclinarse hacia delante sobre el banco, y tuvo que estirar las piernas y apoyarse sobre sus pies para evitar caerse de cabeza —¿Que puta jodida _mierda-_

—Tan elocuente, Potter —dijo Malfoy desde el otro lado de la mesa. Harry le lanzó una mirada.

Parkinson agarró el hombro de Harry y lo rotó para que le diera la cara. Lo miró de arriba abajo con una ojos de apreciación. –Danos un giro, por favor.

—¿Qué?

—Sólo haz lo que pide, Potter —dijo Malfoy —,no va a dejarte en paz hasta que lo hagas.

—¡Gira! —ordenó Parkinson, y puso ambas manos en los hombros de Harry para hacerlo dar vueltas.

—¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? —preguntó Harry. No estaba seguro de si estaba preguntando por qué estaba girando o por qué estaba permitiendo que Parkinson lo mangoneara tan corporalmente.

—Harry Potter —dijo Parkinson después de hacer que Harry completara una rotación entera. —,casi pareces un Slytherin de verdad.

—¿Casi? —Harry levantó una ceja. Él había pensado que parecía bastante maldito Slytherin en el espejo.

—Esas gafas, creo… —Parkinson frunció el ceño —.Tienen que irse —Sin advertencia, alcanzó y le arrebató las gafas a Harry.

—¡Hey! —espetó Harry. Había estado intentando jugar limpio con sus nuevos compañeros de casa, pero Parkinson estaba empujándolo a su límite rápidamente.

—Tienes uno ojos maravillosos —dijo Parkinson, ignorando la protesta de Harry. —,no deberías esconderlos detrás de estas horrorosas gafas.

—Necesito esas horrorosas gafas para ver —le dijo Harry llanamente a la mancha con la vaga forma de Parkinson que estaba delante suya.

—El pelo no tiene solución, creo —oyó decir a Malfoy, y Harry rodó los ojos.

—Creo que el pelo funciona, de hecho —dijo Parkinson —,es un nido de billiwig desordenado ahora mismo, pero sólo un toque de loción lo convertirá en un despeinado tipo "acabo de salir de la cama".

Harry oyó como Zabini empezaba a reírse —¿Ese es un estilo oficial, Pans?

—Sí —la voz de Parkinson dejó claro que eso no se le iba a discutir.

Las gafas de Harry fueron estampadas de vuelta en su cara abruptamente. Miró a Parkinson, pero un movimiento en la entrada del comedor capturó sus ojos.

Ron y Hermione estaban allí. Aparentemente habían estado observando el espectáculo.

Cuando Ron se dio cuenta de que Harry lo estaba mirando, agarró a Hermione por el brazo y empezó a tirar de ella hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Hermione no se resistió.

Harry suspiró y tomó asiento de nuevo.

Pocos minutos después, el Profesor Snape apareció con sus horarios. Al principio Harry sintió alivio al ver que ese día empezarían con Herbología, pero entonces vio que iba inmediatamente seguida por una doble hora de pociones.

Por suerte, no tenía que enfrentar a Umbrigde hasta el día siguiente.

—Herbología seguido de Pociones —dijo Malfoy —,que Dios se lo agradezca al Profesor Snape. Claramente lo hizo a propósito: Herbología es complementaria a Pociones.

Harry suspiró otra vez.

Su primera clase de Pociones como Slytherin, que también resultaba ser su primera clase con los Gryffindor como Slytherin, iba a ser seguro memorable.

***

Herbología _no_ fue memorable. Fue, por suerte, con los Ravenclaws, quienes parecían más interesados en aprender el tema que en perder el tiempo mirando a Harry.

La Profesora Sprout empezó la clase con el discurso inicial usual, inicial para ella, por lo menos, sobre cómo era el año de los TIMO y que era un buen momento para hincar los codos y ponerse serios. No fue malo, aparte de eso. Se emparejó con Zabini, y la clase transcurrió sin incidentes.

Caminaron en grupo a Pociones. A pesar de todo, Harry se encontró a sí mismo sintiendo curiosidad por cómo iría la clase. El Profesor Snape había sido horrible con Harry desde su primer año, asignándole castigos y quitándole puntos a Harry por todo, pero también había favorecido siempre a los Slytherin. Ahora que Harry era un Slytherin, se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de qué esperar de Snape.

 _Nunca le he visto tomar puntos de Slytherin,_ se dio cuenta Harry, y de repente se sintió marginalmente optimista.

Desfilaron dentro del aula de Pociones y Harry empezó a caminar hacia Ron y Hermione; habían ocupado la misma mesa juntos durante años, y estaba ansioso por intentar hablar con Ron. Se sentó y abrió la boca para saludarlos.

—Potter —dijo Snape de repente detrás de él. Harry no pudo evitarlo: saltó. —,hasta que se ajuste a su reciente… cambio de residencia, se sentará con miembros de su propia casa.

Harry miró a Snape y contempló el discutir; esta era, después de todo, una de las únicas oportunidades que tendría de pasar tiempo con sus amigos.

Al otro lado de la habitación, los Slytherins se habían congelado en el sitio, y entonces, de repente, asombrosamente, empezaron a ajustar su organización para hacer un sitio para él. No hablaron mientras se movían , pero en algún tipo de extraña comunicación silenciosa, Crabbe y Goyle se movieron dos mesas hacia atrás mientras Parkinson se adelantó a la mesa detrás de Malfoy. Zabini se unió a Malfoy por la izquierda, dejando libre el sitio a la derecha de Malfoy.

 _Perfecto_ , pensó Harry infeliz. Al menos Zabini estaba allí, también, él había sido el Slytherin más agradable hasta el momento.

Harry se levantó con un suspiro silencioso y tomó asiento al lado de Malfoy.

Snape, como la Profesora Sprout, empezó su lección con una charla sobre sus TIMO, terminándolo con la amenaza de que nadie que no obtuviera una O en su TIMO de pociones no continuaría con los cursos superiores de EXTASIS. El discurso fue de lejos más intimidante que el de Sprout, y Harry sinceramente esperaba poder hacerlo lo suficientemente bien; aún pensaba que ser un auror era atractivo, y necesitaba el EXTASIS de Pociones para conseguir eso.

Cuando Snape finalmente siguió adelante con la práctica, reveló que prepararían algo llamado “La Droga de Paz”, una poción que evidentemente salía bastante a menudo en los exámenes de los TIMO.

Sin explicarlo, apuntó a las instrucciones en la pizarra, abrió el armario de los ingredientes con un movimiento de varita, y los informó de que tenían una hora y media para completar la poción.

Harry miró a las instrucciones y suspiró. Snape les había asignado la poción más delicada que Harry había visto nunca.

A su lado, Malfoy estaba escribiendo diligente en un trozo de pergamino. Miraba a la pizarra y después de vuelta a sus apuntes. Harry se encogió de hombros y fue a recoger sus ingredientes

De todos modos la poción era ridícula. Tenía que ser mezclada un número exacto de veces, unas en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, otras en el contrario. La temperatura tenía que ser ajustada. La duración de cada paso tenía que ser perfecta, y los ingredientes tenían que ser añadidos en un orden preciso.

Una hora después, la mayoría de la clase estaba cerca de terminar, Harry incluido. Cogió su varita y se preparó para ajustar la llama bajo su poción.

De repente, una mano lo agarró de la muñeca y tiró de ella lejos del caldero. Harry levantó la vista, sobresaltado. Malfoy relajó el agarre sobre su muñeca y señaló a la pizarra. Harry miró hacia allí y tuvo que bizquear para ver a través de los vapores, y luchó por leer lo escrito. Malfoy dejó salir un suspiro demasiado dramático y exasperado y empujó el pergamino entre ellos, golpeando su dedo en una línea que había escrito con letra elegante. Harry leyó la línea que Malfoy estaba señalando y se dio cuenta de que casi había olvidado añadir el jarabe de hellebora.

En otras palabras, Malfoy acababa de salvar la poción de Harry.

Harry no quiso hablar en voz alta en la clase silenciosa de Snape, pero asintió a Malfoy agradecido. Añadió la hellebora, y después procedió a usar las instrucciones escritas por Malfoy durante lo que quedaba de poción.

Alrededor de diez minutos después, Snape pasó a inspeccionar el trabajo de todo el mundo. La poción de Ron estaba borboteando y emitiendo un hedor fatal, y el pobre Neville parecía a puto de vomitar en lo que fuera que hubiera en su caldero. La de Hermione, por supuesto, parecía perfecta, y Harry estuvo sorprendido de notar que su propia poción tenía una apariencia idéntica.

Snape paró en la mesa de Malfoy y suya, y Harry, por instinto, se tensó.

—Señor Potter —dijo Snape.

Harry tragó nervioso y miró a Snape.

—Creo que esta podría ser la primera vez que logra tan… _adecuado_ resultado en mi clase —continuó Snape. —,parece que ha preparado exitosamente la Droga de Paz.

Entonces una sonrisita empezó a dibujarse por la cara de Snape, y una débil sensación de hundimiento empezó a desarrollarse en su estómago. Lo que fuera que Snape iba a decir, sabía por años de experiencia que no sería agradable.

—Diez puntos le serán premiados a… _Slytherin_ —dijo, aparentemente con mucha satisfacción —,por prestar atención al consejo de su compañero.

La boca de Harry cayó abierta. En todos sus años en Hogwarts, Snape _nunca_ le había otorgado puntos a Harry.

—¿ _Qué_? —exclamó Harry.

Malfoy lo pisó de pronto.

—Señor Malfoy, cinco puntos por asistir a un compañero necesitado —continuó Snape, y después empezó a acercarse a la mesa siguiente —,y Señor Potter… —dijo haciendo una pausa —.Detención por casi preparar algo potencialmente fatal en mi aula. Quédese después de clase.

Harry habría despotricado y desvariado sobre cómo de injusto era que él recibiera una detención cuando las pociones de otras personas parecían mortales y él de hecho se las había arreglado para hacerlo bien, pero seguía demasiado estupefacto por haber sido premiado con puntos por Snape.

Acababa de ganar puntos para los malditos Slytherin.

Harry había estado esperando que Snape hiciera gala de su parcialidad y tener finalmente una clase de pociones donde no perdería puntos, pero Snape realmente le había _dado_ puntos.

—Pareces un pez, Potter. Cierra la boca —murmuró Malfoy.

— _Traidor_ —el comentario vino del otro lado de la habitación junto con un pobre intento de ocultar la palabra con una tos. Harry salió inmediatamente de su estupor y miró hacia el lado de Gryffindor, pero se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera podría distinguir el género de la voz que había dicho la palabra.

Notó, sin embargo, que Ron parecía furioso.

—¿Sabes quién ha dicho eso? —suspiró Malfoy mientras embotellaba su muestra de la poción. Harry sacudió la cabeza. —.Bueno, deberíamos hacer un esfuerzo por averiguar quién ha sido.

Harry se encogió de hombros —No tiene importancia. Lo superará, —dijo, alcanzando su propio frasco.

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos — _Vamos_ a averiguarlo —dijo, aparentemente ignorando el comentario de Harry.

Harry terminó de llenar su frasco y lo tapó. Snape les asignó rápidamente un ensayo sobre las propiedades de la piedra de luna en polvo y, mientras todo el mundo empezaba a limpiar sus mesas Harry cruzó la habitación.

—Hey —Les dijo a Ron y Hermione. Hermione sonrió, pero Ron ni siquiera lo miró —.¿Podemos hablar hoy? ¿Quizás después de cenar?

Hermione asintió —Quedamos en la biblioteca —dijo.

—¿Podemos mejor… ir al patio? —preguntó Harry —.Entre todos los vapores aquí y luego la clase mal ventilada de Trelawney después del almuerzo, siento que voy a necesitar algo de aire fresco.

—Por supuesto, Harry.

Ron, sin mirarlo dos veces, terminó de reunir sus cosas y se fue. Harry suspiró.

—Supongo que lo veré en Adivinación —reflexionó Harry, sintiéndose un poco abatido —,quizás entonces me hable.

Hermione le otorgó una pequeña sonrisa, y después le dio un abrazo rápido —Todo va a salir bien, Harry —dijo —,ya conoces a Ron. Déjale rabiar, y volverá.

—Bien —dijo Harry llanamente.

—¿Estás bien, Harry?

—Estoy bien.

—Potter, adelante —dijo Snape —Adiós, Granger.

Hermione le lanzó a Harry una mirada de comprensión y después se fue. Harry suspiró y se dirigió al frente del aula para enfrentar a Snape.

—Tendrá detención conmigo el miércoles por la noche —dijo Snape sin mirar a Harry, en su lugar eligiendo inspeccionar algunas de las muestras que habían sido entregadas —,y de ahora en adelante seguirá el ejemplo del señor Malfoy de copiar las instrucciones antes de empezar a preparar una poción.

Harry asintió.

—No te oigo, Potter.

—Sí, señor.

—Bien, ahora vete.

Harry supuso que a pesar de haber ganado puntos de Snape, su relación no iba a cambiar tanto realmente.

***

Después del almuerzo, Harry fue a Adivinación. Por primera vez ese día, no tuvo otro Slytherin con quien caminar ya que ninguno tomaba la asignatura.

Llegó y se dio cuenta de que su mesa usual con Ron había sido tomada por Dean Thomas. Harry suspiró decepcionado pero le agradó que el único asiento libre le dejaba como pareja de Neville.

—Hey —dijo Harry en voz baja mientras se sentaba.

Neville le ofreció a Harry una sonrisa nerviosa —Hola, Harry.

Harry se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de qué más decir.

Por suerte, Neville sí —¿Te está yendo bien? —preguntó —.En Slytherin, quiero decir.

Harry asintió —Sí —dijo sinceramente —,mejor de lo que podría haber esperado que fueran, al menos hasta ahora.

—¿Los Slytherins no son… quiero decir… son… —tartamudeó Neville.

Harry sonrió, sabiendo lo que Neville estaba intentando decir —Han sido… sorprendentemente amigables —Rodó los ojos —.Honestamente, están siendo más amables que… otros ¿Te das cuenta de que eres una de las dos personas en Gryffindor que se han molestado en hablar conmigo desde ayer?

Neville frunció el ceño. —Lo siento. Eso es horrible.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

Trelawney, como los otros, empezó con una charla sobre los TIMO, pero a diferencia de los demás, explicó rápidamente que un examen escrito no era una forma apropiada de determinar el “ojo interior” de uno. Inmediatamente después pasó a la lección del día, que era una interpretación de sueños. Explicó que iban a leer el capítulo correspondiente y después intentar interpretar un sueño reciente de su compañero.

Harry suspiró, probablemente un poco demasiado dramático, después de terminar su lectura. Definitivamente no quería discutir sus últimos sueños: Todo lo que había estado soñando era sobre el cementerio y Voldemort y Cedric, y eso era el pasado, no el futuro.

Neville, sin embargo, aparentemente no tenía ningún problema problema. —Tuve un sueño absolutamente terrible la noche antes de ir a Hogwarts —dijo —,estaba vagando por toda la casa buscando a mi abuela, pero no podía encontrarla. Sentía como si la estuviera viendo siempre por el rabillo del ojo, pero cuando me giraba a mirar ella no estaba allí. Y después fui a la galería y había unas tijeras absolutamente enormes: al menos de cuatro metros de alto, casi tocaban el techo, y las tijeras estaban llevando el sombrero de mi abuela-

Harry miró a Neville. No tenía ni idea de cómo empezar a interpretar eso, pero empezó a hojear el libro para parecer ocupado.

—¿Quizás las tijeras significan que vas a… separarte de algo? —ofreció Harry, bizqueando a una de las páginas —.Espero que no sea de tu abuela…

—A ella le gustas, Harry.

Harry e detuvo y levantó la vista —Nunca la he conocido. ¿Cómo puedo gustarle?

Neville sacudió la cabeza y se inclinó hacia delante, bajando la voz —Quiero decir, ella te cree sobre… Quien Tú Sabes. Canceló su suscripción al Profeta por lo que estaban diciendo de ti y de Dumbledore. Dijo que era “basura”.

Harry sintió como una ola de gratitud recorría su pecho —Dile… dile “gracias” por mí, ¿quieres?

Neville asintió.

Harry se dio cuenta de que seguía teniendo que darle a Neville un sueño que interpretar. Improvisó, juntando un montón de chorradas.

 _Tal y como Ron y yo solíamos hacer para esta clase,_ Pensó Harry melancólico.

Le dijo a Neville que él había soñado ser atrapado por un oso hormiguero disecado que podía electrocutar a la gente con su hocico. Neville se perdió completamente con la interpretación del sueño de Harry, probablemente porque Neville había sido criado por magos y apenas podía pronunciar la palabra “electricidad”, pero también porque Harry se lo había inventado por completo.

Para entonces la clase estaba llegando a su fin, y Trelawney les asignó a todos empezar a llevar un diario de sueños antes de que los estudiantes empezaran a dispersarse.

Harry no quería perder su oportunidad. Se levantó inmediatamente y se aproximó a la mesa de Ron y Dean —¿Puedo hablar contigo? —le preguntó a Ron en voz baja.

Dean miró a Harry con ojos muy abiertos, después miró a Ron, y se marchó rápidamente.

Ron y Harry se miraron el uno al otro por unos cuantos momentos largos.

—¿Qué era lo que me querías decir? —dijo Ron por fin, rompiendo el silencio.

—Apenas me has dirigido la mirada desde ayer —dijo Harry —Solo… Necesito saber… —Se calló, suspiró, y lo intentó otra vez —Sabes que sigo siendo la misma persona, ¿verdad?

Ron no respondió inmediatamente, después pronunció en voz baja —Sí.

—Bien, entonces-

—Pero ahora ya no estoy seguro de si realmente te conocía —Interrumpió Ron con tono hiriente.

—Ron-

—Harry, solo… dame tiempo, ¿Vale? —dijo Ron, levantando las manos —.Necesito pensar sobre… algunas cosas.

Harry sintió el dolor desplegándose en su pecho, pero al mismo tiempo, Ron no estaba rechazando inmediatamente —Está bien —accedió tranquilamente.

—Supongo… que ya te veré por ahí —dijo Ron, claramente incómodo. Recogió sus cosas y se puso de pie.

—Ron, espera.

—Harry, acabo de decir-

—No… no fuiste tú quien me ha llamado “traidor” ¿no? —dijo Harry —No… no he hecho esto a propósito, ya lo sabes.

Ron suspiró —No fui yo —dijo —,tengo que irme.

Y entonces se fue, dejando a Harry a solas con Trelawney.

—Veo un futuro muy oscuro delante de usted, Señor Potter —dijo Trelawney —,vas a tener que tomar muchas decisiones problemáticas. Tienes que ser cauteloso.

Harry rodó los ojos y ni siquiera se molestó en responder antes de irse. Parecía que su relación con Trelawney también iba a permanecer invariable.

***

Transformaciones también fue relativamente tranquila. Harry estuvo aliviado porque el trabajo era difícil, y agradecía la falta de distracciones. De hecho, la única persona en la clase que consiguió hacer exitosamente el hechizo desvanecedor fue Zabini. Como resultado, él fue el único al que no le pusieron deberes: continuar trabajando en los hechizos desvanecedores.

McGonagall le pidió que se quedara antes de irse a cenar.

—¿Estás bien, Potter? —preguntó —.El Profesor Snape me ha asegurado que estarías a salvo en Slytherin pero-

—Estoy bien —dijo Harry. Sinceramente estaba un poco cansado de que todo el mundo le preguntara eso —,los Slytherin se han portado bien. Todo está _bien._

—Sólo quería reiterarte que sigo considerándote uno de mis Gryffindors. Si necesitas hablar-

—Vendré a usted —dijo Harry —,gracias. Lo digo en serio. Solo estoy… sigo…

—Debe ser todo un cambio, —dijo McGonagall.

—Eso es decirlo suave —respondió Harry —,pero por ahora, va bastante bien.

McGonagall asintió, pero aún parecía dudosa —Disfruta el resto de tu día, Potter —dijo, despidiéndolo.

Harry salió de la clase de Transformaciones, inmediatamente después frenó en seco. Zabini, Greengrass y Davis estaban apoyados contra la pared al otro lado del pasillo.

—Oh, bueno —dijo Zabini —McGonagall no estaba intentando secuestrarte y devolverte a Gryffindor, ¿no?

Harry dejó escapar una risa —No —dijo —.Solo quería ver cómo estaba. Creo que simplemente siente que aún es mi jefa de casa.

—Bueno, no puede tenerte de vuelta —dijo Greengrass.

Harry no estaba seguro de qué decir a eso, así que simplemente ofreció una débil sonrisa.

—¿Nos vamos a cenar? —Preguntó Davis. —Estoy hambriento.

La cena fue maravillosamente pacífica. Los Slytherin charlaron sobre las clases del día, y después empezaron a preguntarse cómo irían sus clases con Umbrigde al día siguiente.

—Oí decir a Lisa Turpin de Ravenclaw que la clase es terrible —dijo Davis —,pero no dijo por qué.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que los Gryffindor acaban de tenerla —mencionó Harry —,voy a quedar con Hermione después de la cena. Le preguntaré.

***

—¡No vamos _usar_ nada de magia en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras! —despotricó Hermione —Se niega a enseñarnos nada de práctica; ¡dijo que aprender la teoría debería ser suficiente para aprobar nuestros TIMO! ¡Es absolutamente ridículo, Harry!

—¿Así que Voldemort ha vuelto y Ministerio ni siquiera quiere que aprendamos a defendernos? —preguntó Harry incrédulo.

—¿Cómo ha podido Dumbledore permitir que pase esto? —continuó Hermione —.Es una profesora terrible, y nunca vamos a pasar nuestros TIMO, y no voy a conseguir un buen trabajo cuando dejemos Hogwarts, y-

—Yo estaría más preocupado por sobrevivir a Voldemort —dijo Harry secamente, pero agradeció las usuales preocupaciones académicas de Hermione. Se sentían familiares.

—¡Es claramente propaganda! —dijo Hermione —¿No lo ves, Harry? ¡El ministerio está negando que Quien Tú Sabes haya regresado, y ahora han mandado a esta autoproclamada “profesora” que va a continuar propagando la mentira entre los estudiantes! ¡Es simplemente _horrible!_

—No lo pillo —dijo Harry —,ellos creyeron que Voldemort había vuelto al final del año pasado, así que ¿qué ha cambiado?

—No creo que lo hicieran —respondió Hermione —,que lo creyeran, me refiero.

—¿Por qué no lo harían?

—Porque… oh, Harry —suspiró ella —.No creo que lo sepas. Pero pareció tan raro desde la perspectiva de cualquiera que no fueras tú. Tú sólo _apareciste_ con el cuerpo de Cedric, diciendo que Quien Tú Sabes había vuelto, pero no había ninguna prueba.

—Pero-

—Pero su negación directa es simplemente irresponsable de su parte —continuó Hermione —, están diciendo que todos estamos perfectamente a salvo-

—¡Están mintiendo! —espetó Harry —.Fudge lo sabe muy bien, sé que lo hace. Simplemente no quiere ser el ministro que tenía que traer las malas noticias —rabió.

—Harry, lo siento —dijo Hermione después de un momento.

Él suspiró, echando su cabeza hacia atrás contra una columna.

Hermione le dio a Harry una mirada comprensiva —Nos las arreglaremos de algún modo. Siempre lo hacemos.

—Claro —dijo Harry sarcásticamente —,y nos ha ido siempre _tan_ bien.

Hermione suspiró —¿Cómo… cómo es Slytherin, entonces?

Harry rodó los ojos. _Esto otra vez,_ pensó.

—Está bien —dijo —,están siendo amigables. Sé que han sido horribles con nosotros, pero sólo son adolescentes, y estoy bastante seguro de que no van a asesinarme mientras duermo. ¿Cómo está Gryffindor?

—Es… —Hermione hizo una pausa —Es tan extraño sin ti allí, Harry. Creo que todo el mundo te echa de menos.

Harry resopló —Oh, estoy seguro de que me extrañan muchísimo —dijo con un tono sardónico —, por eso tú y Neville habéis sido las dos únicas personas que os habéis molestado en darme la hora.

—No somos solo yo y Neville —dijo Hermione con fiereza —,Ginny y yo estuvimos hablando en la comida de hoy sobre lo extraño que es no tenerte en la torre, y Angelina Johnson casi se vino completamente abajo anoche. Aparentemente quiere tener unas “palabras” con el sombrero seleccionador.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Es la nueva capitana del equipo de Quidditch.

Harry cerró los ojos —Necesita un nuevo buscador —dijo, sintiéndose culpable —.Y un nuevo guardián, porque que Wood se fue —Abrió un ojo para ver a Hermione —¿Pero no parecía… enfadada conmigo? Como… ¿personalmente?

—No —dijo Hermione —,no es estúpida. Creo que solo está enfadada con la situación en la que se encuentra.

—¿Y qué pasa con el resto del equipo de Quidditch? —preguntó.

Hermione presionó los labios —Bien podría ser honesta, Katie y Alicia no han estado para nada contentas. Fred y George no han dicho nada, pero probablemente han estado muy distraídos con todo su… _contrabando._

Harry permaneció en silencio por un momento —Slytherin quiere que juegue como buscador —dijo —,Para ellos, quiero decir.

Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon —¿Y qué pasa con Malfoy? ¡Debe de estar furioso!

—De hecho, él es quien lo sugirió —dijo Harry.

La boca de Hermione se abrió —¿Lo dices en serio?

Harry se encogió de hombros —Aparentemente él estaría bien con jugar como cazador si yo soy buscador.

Hermione lo miró incrédula, finalmente disciplinó su expresión —Yo… ya sabes que no se mucho sobre Quidditch, pero eso sería… —su voz se extinguió.

Harry suspiró —Sería todo un cambio —dijo —,si Malfoy es tan bueno como dice como cazador, quiero decir, ya sabes cuanto… exagera.

—Eso es un eufemismo.

—Bueno, _es_ rápido —admitió Harry —,y eso es algo que que siempre les ha faltado a los cazadores de Slytherin porque siempre tienden a ir a por músculo en vez de velocidad —Se encogió de hombros —.Lo que no sé si puede manejar la Quaffle.

Hermione se mordió el labio —¿Así que… vas a hacerlo? Jugar para Slytherin, quiero decir.

—No lo he decidido aún —dijo Harry —,si los Gryffindor me desprecian ahora, imagínate cómo serían si efectivamente accediese a jugar para Slytherin… —Se estremeció.

—Creo que deberías hacerlo —dijo Hermione.

Harry la miró sorprendido —¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Te encanta el Quidditch, Harry —dijo Hermione razonablemente —.Si te siguen dando la oportunidad de jugar, deberías hacerlo.

—Pero Gryffindor-

—Pueden superarlo —dijo Hermione firmemente —,es sólo un juego tonto. —entonces paró —Tú no… irás a adaptarte a su estilo de juego ¿verdad? De nuevo, no sé tanto sobre Quidditch, pero ellos parecen producir una problemática cantidad de faltas…

Harry se rio —Si me dicen que empiece a golpearme con la gente, no jugaré para ellos.

***

Harry dejó el patio sintiéndose satisfecho. Después de su tambaleante conversación con Hermione la noche anterior se había sentido un poco nervioso, pero su charla había sido cómoda y familiar.

Mientras caminaba de vuelta a la sala común de Slytherin su mente siguió corriendo de ida y vuelta a Umbrigde y el Quidditch. Hermione le había advertido en contra de actuar en la clase de Umbrigde, de que probablemente iría personalmente a por Harry, después de todas las bobadas que se habían publicado en el Profeta durante el verano, pero Harry se preguntó si la clase de Slytherin transcurriría de forma diferente a la de Gryffindor.

En cuanto al Quidditch, Harry se dio cuenta de que Hermione tenía razón: le encantaba el Quidditch, y solo porque hubiera perdido Gryffindor no significaba que tuviera que perder la sensación de volar en su Saeta de Fuego, especialmente cuando se lo habían ofrecido.

También tenía que admitir que acceder a jugar para el equipo de Slytherin probablemente le daría algunos puntos extra entre los Slytherin, y posiblemente le facilitaría la transición a su nueva casa.

Al mismo tiempo, sabía que Ron estaría furioso, y como Ron seguía teniendo que “pensar sobre algunas cosas”, a Harry le preocupaba que jugar como buscador de Slytherin destruyera esa pequeña oportunidad que tenía de salvar su amistad.

Harry giró la esquina y empezó a descender las escaleras dirigiéndose a las mazmorras, meditando sobre lo que debería hacer.

Como a mitad de la bajada, de repente algo se enrolló entorno a los tobillos de Harry, quien se inclinó hacia la caída de las escaleras. Disparó una mano para sostenerse y un dolor agudo le recorrió el brazo a causa del impacto. Se apoyó en su hombro y se dejó caer el resto de la bajada.

Gimió de dolor cuando finalmente llegó al final de la escalera, y se incorporó para ajustar su hombro. Estiró el cuello para mirar a las escaleras, pero se dio cuenta de que se le habían caído las gafas en algún punto de la caída. Incluso si hubiera alguien allí de pie, no hubiera sido capaz de diferenciar quién era.

Suspiró derrotado y dejó caer su cabeza contra el suelo de piedra. El hombro le palpitaba dolorosamente, hasta el punto en que se dio cuenta de que probablemente tendría que ir a la enfermería.

De pronto alguien entró en su campo visual, de pie por encima suyo. Sin sus gafas le era imposible decir quién era, y Harry se tensó y alcanzó su varita.

—Por las pelotas de Merlín… ¿Estás bien, Harry? —preguntó la figura, y Harry se descubrió sintiéndose aliviado al reconocer la voz de Zabini.

—Estoy bien —dijo Harry —,pero creo que tengo que ir a la enfermería.

Algo se movió delante de la cara de Harry, y él entrecerró los ojos antes de caer en la cuenta de que era una mano. La aceptó y se permitió ser ayudado a incorporarse.

—Te llevaremos —dijo otra voz, y Harry la identificó como la de Nott —, aquí —Le pusieron algo en las manos, y Harry se dio cuenta de que eran sus gafas, por suerte aún de una pieza.

—Estoy bien —insistió Harry mientras abría las gafas —,solo me he caído.

—Eso era un maleficio tropiezo —dijo Nott —,es más , eso era un maleficio tropiezo mientras estabas en las escaleras.

Harry se puso las gafas sobre la nariz, y la cara de Zabini apareció ante él. Su expresión parecía grave.

—Potter… —dijo —.Alguien acaba de intentar asesinarte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA 2: El sueño del oso hormiguero disecado era una pesadilla repetida que solía tener de pequeña. >.>  
> Tengo gran parte de esta historia escrita, sin embargo, tengo cero escenas del próximo capítulo escritas. No escribo las historias más largas en orden cronológico; sólo escribo cualquiera que sea la escena que me apetezca cuando sea que me siento a escribir. Además, los próximos uno o dos capítulos tardarán más en ser publicados. Mis disculpas, y muchas gracias por leer.  
> NT: Buenas! Ya le he puesto la cursiva a los capítulos anteriores y arreglado algunos errores... Muchas gracias a Daymin por la explicación y los comentarios, estoy completamente de acuerdo con tu opinión. Y me alegro de que os esté gustando la historia, a mí me encanta traducirla.


	4. La Mentira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: No tengo ni idea de qué está pasando conmigo. Normalmente me lleva 12 días escribir 500 palabras. Supongo que tener hecho el esquema ayuda.

—Nadie ha intentado _asesinarme_ —dijo Harry por cuarta vez mientras Zabini y Nott le ayudaban a llegar al ala de enfermería. Además de su hombro pulsante, sentía que probablemente se había por lo menos torcido el tobillo; no era capaz de caminar sin apoyarse en Zabini con su brazo bueno. Nott los seguía de cerca.

—Sí, alguien lo ha hecho —dijo Zabini.

Harry sacudió la cabeza —Solo ha sido una broma.

— Incluso si se suponía que era solo una broma, sigue pudiendo haber resultado en tu muerte —dijo Nott.

—Creo que los dos estáis siendo un poco dramáticos —protestó Harry —,quiero decir, sí, alguien ha intentado asesinarme todos los años, así que esto está solo un poco adelantado en el programa.

Nott dejó salir sonido entre dientes detrás de ellos.

—Tienes cero instinto de supervivencia, Potter —dijo Zabini con un suspiro —,eso no es muy Slytherin de tu parte.

—Sí, bueno, sólo he sido Slytherin por un día —dijo Harry, rodando los ojos. Aun así, las palabras que el sombrero seleccionador le había dicho el día anterior volaron a su cabeza: _necesitas aprender cómo sobrevivir a lo que se te venga encima._

Los tres permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos. Cuando llegaron al pasillo debajo del ala de enfermería Nott preguntó —Si alguien hubiera hecho tropezar a tu amiga Hermione Granger por las escaleras, ¿Qué harías?

—Probablemente ir a por quien lo hubiese hecho —dijo Harry sin pensar. Luego hizo una pausa —,después de asegurarme de que ella estuviese bien, quiero decir.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry vio sonreír a Zabini.

—Así que parece que sólo te tomarías algo personalmente cuando no has sido _tú_ quien ha resultado personalmente herido —dijo Nott.

Harry parpadeó, confuso —¿Qué?

—Harry, no podemos simplemente dejar pasar un ataque a uno de nuestros Slytherin —dijo Zabini —,incluso si sólo ha sido Slytherin por un día.

Harry suspiró —Claro. El “convenio”.

—Sí —dijo Zabini con voz firme —,pero también porque si no reportamos el incidente seguramente pasará otra vez, y podrías salir gravemente herido.

—Más que ahora —añadió Nott. Para ese punto, habían llegado al ala de enfermería, y Nott se fue a la parte de atrás de la habitación para traer a Madame Pomfey.

—Así que —dijo Zabini —¿Tienes alguna idea de quién ha podido hacerlo?

Harry sacudió la cabeza —Ni idea.

—Bueno, tendremos que pensar algunas teorías con las que empezar —reflexionó Zabini —,estoy pensando en un Gryffindor o en un Hufflepuff.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, los Ravenclaws no suelen ir a por nosotros. Pero a por ti, personalmente… obviamente algunos Gryffindor no están muy contentos contigo por dejar su casa por la nuestra —dijo Zabini —,y Hufflepuff… —suspiró —.Realmente no quería decirte esto, pero alguien en Hufflepuff podría estar culpándote por… —su voz se apagó.

—Por Cedric —dijo Harry comprendiendo. Hermione acababa de decirle que Harry mostrándose con el cuerpo de Cedric se había visto increíblemente extraño; no podía imaginarse qué podrían haber pensado los Hufflepuffs.

Zabini asintió.

—¡Señor Potter, creo que este es un récord para usted! —declaró Madame Pomfrey mientras marchaba a través de la habitación —¡Es el primer día de clases!

—Lo siento —dijo Harry tímidamente.

—¡No te disculpes! —espetó Nott —No es tu culpa.

—El señor Nott dijo que fuiste atacado —dijo Madame Pomfrey.

—Yo… —Harry suspiró —Sí. Supongo.

—Alguien le lanzó un maleficio tropiezo cuando estaba en las escaleras —dijo Zabini.

—¿¡Qué?! —exclamó Pomfrey —Zabini, ayúdale a llegar a la cama por aquí. Nott, por favor llama a vuestro jefe de casa vía chimenea.

—¡No! —dijo Harry. No quería que Snape se involucrara; probablemente lanzaría la acusación de que Harry era un mocoso mentiroso y deseoso de atención —.Podemos dejarle fuera de esto.

—No es opcional, Potter —dijo Pomfrey firmemente —,El jefe de casa debe ser informado cuando uno de sus estudiantes es atacado.

Pomfrey pasó varios minutos lanzando hechizos diagnósticos varios —Lo del tobillo es una mera torcedura, pero tu hombro está dislocado. Vamos a tener que volver a ponerlo en su sitio.

Harry pensó que eso sonaba doloroso.

Lo fue.

Incluso más desafortunado fue el hecho de que Snape entró en el ala de enfermería justo cuando Harry gritaba de dolor mientras Pomfrey ponía su hombro de vuelta a donde se suponía que iba.

Snape ordenó de inmediato a Zabini y Nott que volvieran directamente a la sala común de Slytherin.

—Señor —dijo Zabini —,de verdad que Potter no debería volver solo por los pasillos-

—Si Madame Pomfrey le permite volver a los dormitorios esta noche, yo lo escoltaré de vuelta a las mazmorras —dijo Snape claramente echándoles. Zabini y Nott le lanzaron una mirada a Harry, pero se fueron sin más protesta.

Snape permaneció en silencio mientras Pomfrey continuaba tratando a Harry. Le dio dos pociones que olían y sabían a muerte y después empezó a aplicar un bálsamo en su tobillo y hombro. Consideró su hombro por unos momentos antes de decidir poner su brazo en cabestrillo.

—El tobillo debería estar bien por la mañana, y el cabestrillo podremos quitarlo el viernes —dijo Pomfrey —,puede que todavía sientas algún dolor en el hombro, pero debería irse para el final del fin de semana, siempre y cuando continúes aplicando este bálsamo —Le pasó un tarro pequeño.

—Vale —dijo Harry.

—Severus, ya puedes llevarte a tu alumno —dijo Pomfrey —,confío en que tomarás las medidas necesarias para asegurar que no esté aquí de nuevo por el mismo motivo.

Snape asintió y después se giró hacia Harry —Conmigo, Potter.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que giraron en la esquina —¿Tienes alguna idea de quién pudo haberte maldecido, Potter? —preguntó Snape.

—No —dijo Harry.

—¿Me estás mintiendo?

—¡No! —espetó Harry.

—Mide tu tono, Potter —dijo Snape —,soy completamente consciente de tu historia en tomarte la justicia por tu mano. Que sepas que esas acciones no serán toleradas en mi casa.

Harry se tragó una réplica. No había querido hacer _nada,_ mucho menos “tomarse la justicia por su mano”. Tomó aliento, y de pronto se le ocurrió algo.

—Señor —dijo —.No quiero ofenderle con esto, pero estoy un poco sorprendido de que siquiera creyera que _fui_ atacado. Sentí que normalmente me acusaría de mentir sobre _eso,_ no que estuviera mintiendo sobre quién lo hizo…

Snape no dijo nada por unos momentos, y a Harry le preocupó haber tocado los botones incorrectos de nuevo.

—Que los Slytherin sean atacados en los pasillos de esta escuela no es nada nuevo, Potter —dijo Snape finalmente. Había un tono extraño en su voz —,había pensado que _tú_ habrías sido consciente de eso.

***

Cuando llegaron de vuelta a la sala común, Snape mandó a Harry dentro y llamó a Malfoy y a Parkinson para que se encontrasen con él en el pasillo. Parkinson pasó al lado de Harry con ojos ensanchados y Malfoy miró a Harry con una expresión furiosa en su cara.

Mientras tanto, Greengrass, Nott, y Zabini se acorralaron a Harry.

—¿Estás bien? —le dijo Greengrass a Harry —.Theo y Blaise nos dijeron lo que había pasado.

—Estoy bien —dijo Harry —,Pomfrey dijo que debería estar como nuevo en unos pocos días.

—Pero tenemos que averiguar quién ha sido —dijo Zabini.

Harry suspiró —Snape acaba de advertirme que no “me tome la justicia por mi mano” —dijo —,no creo que quiera que yo-

—He dicho “ _tenemos”_ , Potter —dijo Zabini, cortándolo —,el profesor Snape no es sólo nuestro jefe de casa; también fue un Slytherin en su día. Sabe que _nosotros_ nos aseguraremos de que esto no quede impune.

Harry sacudió la cabeza con énfasis —Snape me _detesta_ _._ Me culpará si pasa algo-

—No, no lo hará —dijo Parkinson desde detrás suya —,ven a sentarte —Agarró el codo del brazo bueno de Harry y lo guio hacia los sofás junto al fuego. Malfoy se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la pared, su cara apretada y claramente enfadada.

—Siguiente lección sobre ser un Slytherin, Potter —dijo Malfoy con tono ácido — ,un Slytherin por su cuenta es una _diana de tiro al blanco_.

—¡No hice que me atacaran a _propósito,_ Malfoy! —espetó Harry —¿Por qué estás actuando como si esto fuera mi culpa?

—No lo estamos —dijo Parkinson tranquilamente, claramente intentando ser tranquilizadora. —,Draco se pone así cada vez que pasa algo como esto.

—Los de primero y segundo se llevan lo peor —dijo Greengrass —,incluso si son más de uno, los alumnos más mayores saben que los pequeños no serán capaces de defenderse —Sonaba bastante descontenta con ello.

—Hay una razón por la que todos viajamos en grupo —dijo Zabini —,la seguridad del número, después de todo.

Harry los miró horrorizado —¿Estáis… estáis diciendo que esto pasa a menudo?

—Oh, todo el _tiempo —_ dijo Parkinson —,es una de las primeras cosas que nos advierten a todos cuando somos seleccionados aquí. Debería haberte advertido a _ti,_ pero simplemente asumí que ya lo sabías.

—¿Por qué… cómo podría haberlo sabido? —lloriqueó Harry —¿Realmente creéis que voy por ahí atacando a niños pequeños? —nadie respondió, y Harry resopló y se hundió en el sofá. —.Bueno, no lo haría.

—Claramente —dijo Nott después de un momento —,tenemos que conocerte mejor.

— _Claramente —_ dijo Harry amargamente. Se contrajo ante la punzada de dolor que le recorrió la cicatriz. —.Primero Hermione se pregunta si voy a convertirme en un purista de sangre sólo porque ahora soy Slytherin, y ahora vosotros asumís que estaba acosando niños porque una vez fui Gryffindor, —murmuró.

—¿Granger dijo _qué?_ —gruñó Greengrass.

—Potter —dijo Zabini —, _Harry._ No estamos intentando acusarte de nada.

—Estamos intentando decirte que estamos de tu parte —añadió Parkinson —,o vamos a intentarlo, de todas formas.

—Mira, Potter —dijo Malfoy, descruzando los brazos y tomando asiento en el sofá enfrente de Harry —,honestamente no creo que te dediques a meterte con niños-

—No, pero _tú_ lo haces —soltó Harry.

—Damos tanto como recibimos —espetó Malfoy —,la gente nos ataca, y nosotros los atacamos de vuelta.

—¡Pero la tomáis con las personas equivocadas! —gritó Harry —¿Qué te ha hecho _nunca_ Hermione Granger?

—Acusarme de comprar mi plaza en el equipo de Quidditch en segundo año, golpearme en tercer año-

—¿Y Neville?

—¡Potter! —gritó Parkinson. Se levantó y se puso justo delante de Harry, mirándolo furiosamente —Draco y yo lo hacemos por algo. _Siempre_ lo hemos hecho por algo. Lo hacemos para que la gente no piense que vamos a tomar dócilmente su trato a Slytherin.

Harry la miró, estupefacto —¿Realmente crees que es el mejor modo de enfrentarse a ello?

—Lo hacemos para advertir a la gente —dijo Malfoy —,queremos que sepan que no vamos a amedrentamos.

—¡Pero estáis _acosando_ a la gente! —espetó Harry.

—¿Realmente eso es peor que que un Gryffindor de sexto año maldiga a un Slytherin de primero? —dijo Parkinson enfadada.

Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás en exasperación —¿Nunca habéis oído hablar de “la regla de oro”? —La pregunta de Harry fue recibida con silencio.

—No —dijo finalmente Zabini tras unos momentos.

—¿Tiene… que ver con joyería? —preguntó Parkinson obviamente confusa.

—¡No! —dijo Harry —¿No le hagas a los demás lo que no quisieras que te hiciesen a ti? ¿Os suena?

—Quieres decir… —dijo Parkinson frunciendo el ceño —¿Crees que simplemente deberíamos _ignorar_ lo que las otras casas nos están haciendo?

—¡No! —gritó Harry —¡Significa que deberíais tratar a la gente como _vosotros_ quisierais que os tratasen! —Estaba inmensamente frustrado. ¿Cómo podía ser tan difícil de entender un concepto tan simple? —.No queréis que la gente se meta con los Slytherin por su casa. Y vosotros no deberíais meteros con Ron porque su familia no sea rica. No deberíais meteros con Hermione porque sea nacida de muggles. No deberíais meteros con Neville porque… —paró —.Parecéis meteros con Neville por ninguna razón en absoluto, la verdad —se detuvo, sintiendo que se estaba saliendo por las ramas —.Creo que debería informaros de que Hermione y Neville son los dos únicos Gryffindor que han estado de buenas conmigo desde que… me fui a Slytherin.

—Bien —dijo Malfoy, sonando extrañamente cansado —,Longbottom y… _Granger —_ escupió el nombre de Hermione como si le dejara mal sabor de boca —, ahora están fuera. Los dejaremos en paz. ¿Estarías feliz con eso?

Harry parpadeó —Sí, de hecho —Luego, después de un momento añadió —¿Y Ron?

—He notado que no has nombrado a Weasley en tu lista de “Gryffindor buenos” —dijo Parkinson sarcásticamente.

—Él está… siendo… —Harry lo dejó, suspirando —.Seguimos hablando, al menos. Algo así —De pronto se dio cuenta de que se había distraído y atacó —.Acceder a dejarlos en paz de ahora en adelante no cambia cómo los habéis tratado en el pasado, sabéis. O cómo habéis tratado a todos los demás.

—Y _tú_ estás intentando distraernos del tema —dijo Greengrass, su voz excesivamente calmada en comparación a la de Harry, Parkinson y Malfoy —,nosotros los de Slytherin tendemos a ser atacados, tal y como has sido sido tú.

—Slytherin tiene una reputación injusta —dijo Zabini, pero Harry lo cortó molesto.

—Sí, lo sé —gruñó él —,por culpa de Grindelwald. Les dejó una reputación de mierda a los magos oscuros, y como la mayoría de magos oscuros acababan en Slytherin, Slytherin terminó cargando con la culpa por sus asesinatos.

Después de un momento de un momento de silencio conmocionado, Malfoy dijo —Estás… sorprendentemente bien informado.

Harry se dio cuenta de que lo que acababa de contarles era información sacada de un libro sobre artes oscuras —Leí… un poco este verano —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Dónde leíste eso? —preguntó Nott.

—Un libro —dijo Harry inútilmente. Necesitaba distraerlos de lo que acababa de decir: aún no estaba preparado para esa conversación —.La reputación de Slytherin fue también una de las primeras cosas que aprendí en el mundo mágico, es la razón principal por la que le supliqué al sombrero seleccionador que no me pusiera aquí en primer año.

—Así que eso _era_ verdad, entonces —dijo Zabini —¿El sombrero realmente quería ponerte con nosotros en primer lugar?

—¿Y permitiste que unos rumores influyeran en tu decisión? —dijo Greengrass frunciendo el ceño.

—Eso, y que había un niño siendo un absoluto imbécil en el tren, y acababa de ser seleccionado allí —dijo Harry, y miró acusadoramente a Malfoy —,no quería estar en la misma casa que él.

Inesperadamente, Zabini estalló en carcajadas —¿Estás… estás… —parecía estar teniendo problemas para hacer salir sus palabras —¿Me estás diciendo que Draco siendo el mocoso que es… realmente lo que nos impidió tenerte en primer año?

Harry asintió, y Zabini se rio incluso más fuerte.

Malfoy parecía deconcertado —¿Qué hice?

Harry había dado por hecho que Malfoy se acordaría de haber insultado a Ron y su familia, pero él parecía lo bastante perplejo como para no saberlo realmente —¿La verdad? —dijo —.Me recordaste a mi primo muggle.

Estuvo satisfecho de ver la ligera mirada de horror que se dibujó en la cara de Malfoy —¿Cómo pude recordarte a un… a un _muggle?_

Zabini se dobló de la risa al oír eso.

—Por como hablabas a la gente por encima del hombro, implicando que eras “ _mejor que_ ” —Harry puso un falso acento de pijo, y sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba en una mueca —.Parecías un abusón. Y eso es de lo que trata todo este debate, ¿no?

—No se suponía que lo hubiera —dijo Parkinson en voz baja, y Zabini finalmente se las arregló para reprimir su risa.

—Sólo estábamos intentando explicarte que no deberías ir solo por los pasillos —dijo Zabini.

—De hecho, tú _no_ vas a ir solo por los pasillos —continuó Parkinson —,eso es de lo que acaba de hablarnos el profesor Snape. Vas a tener un Slytherin contigo todo el tiempo.

—¿Qué? —dijo Harry molesto —.No necesito una escolta.

—Sí, la necesitas —dijo Malfoy firmemente —, _t_ _odos_ los Slytherin la necesitan.

Su conversación cayó en silencio, y una voz poco familiar lo rompió —¿Habéis terminado los de quinto con vuestro pleito? —Harry miró sobre su hombro para ver a alguien que reconoció como uno de los cazadores del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin.

—Probablemente no ha terminado aún, pero creo que podemos dejarlo ya —dijo Zabini —¿Qué necesitas, Cassius?

—Potter, mi nombre es Cassius Warrington —dijo el chico, apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá —,he jugado contra ti en el Quidditch.

—Me acuerdo —dijo Harry vacilante. Aún no había tomado una decisión en cuanto a si jugaría para Slytherin. Aparentemente Warrington reconoció lo que significaba el tono de Harry, porque dejó salir una risa y dijo —.No te preocupes, no estoy aquí para preguntarte por la propuesta de Draco. Me lo comentó esta mañana. No soy el capitán del equipo, así que eso no es asunto mío —Su expresión se volvió seria —.Estoy aquí porque soy uno de los prefectos de séptimo, y hemos oído lo que ha pasado antes —Miró a los otros de quinto año. —¿Podéis manejar esto, o necesitáis que los Slytherins más mayores intervengan? —les preguntó.

—Creo que lo tenemos controlado —dijo Malfoy suavemente —,pero os haremos saber si necesitamos algo.

Warrington asintió —Potter, tú también vendrás a buscarnos si necesitas algo ¿vale? —Se levantó, mirando a Harry —.Y por si te sirve de algo, creo que la idea de Draco sobre el Quidditch es buena.

Harry lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos —Oh.

—Las pruebas son el lunes.

Harry asintió —Vale.

Warrington se fue, y Zabini suspiró —Vale… Potter tiene Adivinación y eso va a ser problemático porque ninguno de nosotros la toma. Creo que Daphne y yo podríamos llevarlo los miércoles, ¿Pero qué hacemos el lunes después de comer?

Harry se sentó, estupefacto, mientras los demás Slytherin tanteaban un horario sobre quién acompañaría a Harry cuándo, la discusión de antes aparentemente había quedado olvidada.

***

Más tarde aquella noche, todos se fueron a sus dormitorios para hacer los deberes. Harry se peleó con el ensayo para Snape; el libro de Pociones difícilmente tenía ninguna información sobre las propiedades de la piedra de luna en polvo, y no tenía ni idea de cómo expandir lo poco que había para hacer un ensayo completo.

También estaba teniendo problemas para escribir; aunque su mano dominante no había resultado herida, tener su otro brazo en cabestrillo mientras intentaba escribir era extraño y molesto.

—Potter —dijo Malfoy tranquilamente detrás de él.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo Harry fríamente. Seguía estando bastante osco con Malfoy; su anterior discusión había traído de vuelta muchos malos sentimientos. Al mismo tiempo, recordó la advertencia de Snape sobre no actuar en base a pasados agravios, así que suspiró y se apartó del escritorio para encarar a Malfoy.

—Lo que dije antes iba en serio —dijo Malfoy.

Harry repasó la conversación de aquella noche, intentando averiguar a qué se refería Malfoy.

—Sobre Weasley, Longbottom y… Granger. Los dejaremos en paz, si quieres que lo hagamos —dijo Malfoy —,pero…

Harry suspiró —Por supuesto hay una pega.

—No se lo digas —dijo Malfoy —,ni a nadie más.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Harry, confuso —¿Por qué no?

—Los Slytherin se protegen unos a otros, y guardamos los secretos de los demás —dijo Malfoy, con los ojos entrecerrados —,y esto tiene que permanecer en secreto.

—Yo no-

—Mira, Potter —dijo Malfoy, pasándose una mano por el pelo — ,hay mucho que vamos a tener que discutir mejor entre nosotros. Hay… historia, y mucha animosidad y resentimiento. Nos llevará tiempo, pero estoy seguro de que seremos capaces de sobrellevarlo.

Harry no dijo nada; él no estaba tan seguro.

—Sabes quién es mi padre —dijo Malfoy —, y… _qué_ es.

Harry parpadeó. No había esperado que Malfoy admitiese nada, así que la mera implicación de lo que era Lucius Malfoy: un mortífago, parecía algo asombroso.

—Y sabes el tipo de hombre que es —continuó Malfoy —,si le llegara una palabra de que le estoy dando vía libre a una san… una _nacida de muggles… —_ Sacudió la cabeza.

Francamente, Harry pensó que era una débil excusa, pero asintió de todas formas —No voy a decir nada —Después, tras una pausa, añadió —Gracias… por dejarlos en paz.

Malfoy simplemente asintió y empezó a girarse para irse, entonces paró —Eso está mal, por cierto —dijo, apuntando a la última línea que Harry había escrito para su ensayo —,la piedra de luna _es_ una gema, pero también es un tipo de feldespato, que es por lo que realza el balance y la estabilidad.

Harry le dio a Malfoy una mirada inexpresiva —¿Qué?

Malfoy suspiró —Dame tu ensayo mañana. Lo corregiré.

Harry parpadeó —Eh… gracias.

Malfoy asintió una vez más, después volvió a sus propios deberes.

Harry miró su ensayo, después tachó la última línea, reescribiéndola con la información que Malfoy le había dado. Buscó “feldespato” en el glosario de su libro de pociones y se dio cuenta de que Malfoy tenía razón, y pensó que quizá podría ser capaz de reunir suficiente información para expandir su ensayo hasta la longitud requerida.

Trabajó durante otra hora más o menos, y después decidió dar la noche por terminada. Corrió sus cortinas y se tumbó sobre su almohada, mirando a la parte inferior del dosel verde mientras repasaba su día. La mayoría de sus pensamientos se arremolinaron en torno a la conversación nocturna con los demás de quinto año.

¿Realmente había niños siendo atacados por las otras casas, o era una exageración de los Slytherin?

De repente, Harry recordó algo y se sentó recto en su cama, con un sentimiento de horror apoderándose de él.

“ _Que los_ _Slytherin sean atacados en los pasillos de esta escuela no es nada nuevo, Potter,”_ Había dicho Snape. “ _Pensé que tú serías consciente de eso”_

¿Y qué le había dicho Sirius hacía sólo unas semanas? “ _De hecho James me pidió que le enseñara este. Levanta a la gente boca abajo en el aire. Le gustaba usarlo con Snivellus…”_ Un pozo se abrió en el estómago de Harry.

¿Había sido su propio padre uno de esos estudiantes que atacaban a los Slytherin?

***

A mañana siguiente, los pensamientos de Harry continuaron girando alrededor de su padre. Consideró escribir a Sirius, pero sabía que también tendría que informar a su padrino de su colocación en su nueva casa. Harry sabía que tendría que hacérselo saber en algún momento, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo.

Como a mitad del desayuno, Greengrass sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos cuando señaló que tenían Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras a primera hora —¿Descubriste algo sobre la clase con Granger? —le preguntó.

Harry asintió —Sí —dijo —,Hermione está furiosa. Aparentemente, la clase es todo teoría y nada más.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Davis.

—No va a dar nada de práctica en todo el año —dijo Harry —,me refiero a que no vamos a _usar_ nada de magia en la clase.

—¿En absoluto? —preguntó Zabini, una expresión de horror en su cara —¿En el año de nuestros TIMO? ¿No vamos a aprender a usar ninguno de los hechizos de los que nos van a examinar?

Harry rio —Suenas un poco como Hermione ahora mismo, sabes.

Zabini parpadeó, viéndose espantado, y Malfoy rio disimuladamente.

***

Harry tomó asiento al lado de Zabini y miró a Umbrigde con anticipación. Estaba vestida con un cardigan rosa con volantes y tenía un enorme lazo de terciopelo negro encaramado en lo alto de su cabeza. Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry podía ver a Parkinson poner una mueca desaprobadora.

Umbrigde era claramente estricta, demandando que la clase le respondiera al completo cuando hacía una pregunta. Explicó que la programación estaba completamente aprobada por el Ministerio, y que arreglaría la pésima instrucción que habían tenido los años previos. Les mandó a todos copiar los “objetivos del curso”, que, naturalmente, no decían nada sobre usar la magia.

A su lado, Zabini alzó su mano al aire antes de que Umbrigde pudiera continuar.

Umbrigde lo miró por un momento —¿Tiene una pregunta, señor…?

—Zabini —dijo, bajando su brazo —,Blaise Zabini.

—¿Qué es, pues?

—Sólo necesito una aclaración, profesora Umbrigde —dijo. Su voz sonaba más educada de lo que Harry había escuchado de él hasta ahora —,solo me estaba preguntando cuándo tomarían lugar nuestras lecciones prácticas en magia defensiva, ya que no son mencionadas en los objetivos del curso.

Umbrigde hizo un sonido “chasqueante” —El curso aprobado por el ministerio ha sido ha sido diseñado de tal manera que esas lecciones prácticas se consideran innecesarias.

—Como usted mencionó, este es el año de nuestros TIMO, señora —Zabini continuó en esa primorosa y apropiada forma de hablar —.¿El TIMO en defensa ya no contiene un examen práctico?

—El examen práctico sigue existiendo —dijo Umbrigde —,sin embargo, si estudiáis la teoría correctamente, la parte práctica del examen no será un problema para vosotros.

Harry vio como cuantos Slytherin se revolvían en sus asientos, y entonces, sorprendentemente, la mano de Malfoy se disparó.

—¿Sí? —dijo Umbrigde, girándose para enfrentarlo —¿Y cuál es su nombre?

—Malfoy. _Draco_ Malfoy.

La forma en que lo dijo fue incómodamente familiar para Harry, trayendo todo tipo de malos recuerdos de los pasados años, pero cuando vio el parpadeo alarmado en la cara de Umbrigde al oír el nombre de Malfoy, Harry se encontró de pronto sintiéndose complacido.

Umbrigde relajó su expresión y le dio a Malfoy una falsa sonrisa azucarada —¿Y cuál es tu pregunta, señor Malfoy?

—Me preocupa que, sin práctica real, no estemos adecuadamente preparados para el examen práctico —dijo —,Especialmente ya que, como usted dijo, las clases de Defensa que hemos tenido en años anteriores no han tenido estándares aprobados por el ministerio. Temo que sin unas bases fuertes, sólo un año de teoría no sea suficiente.

—Puedo asegurarle, señor Malfoy, que la teoría será suficiente —dijo Umbrigade.

—¿Pero que pasa con aprender a defendernos solos? —preguntó repentinamente Davis.

—Levantará la mano antes de hablar en mi clase, señorita-

—Davis. Estábamos aprendiendo escudos básicos en segundo año. De seguro, necesitaremos aprender algo más fuerte para defendernos de ataques-

—¿Está usted implicando que va a ser atacado en mi aula, señorita Davis?

Parkinson intervino —No en su clase, pero-

—Su mano no está _levantada,_ señorita-

—Parkinson. Somos Slytherin, señora, por _supuesto_ que vamos a ser maldecidos y hechizados. ¡Potter fue atacado en las escaleras justo anoche!

Los ojos de Umbrigde se dispararon repentinamente hacia Harry —¿Lo fue? —dijo. Harry no pudo descifrar la expresión de su rostro, pero podría haber jurado que parecía que estaba complacida.

—Bueno —dijo ella después de un momento —,yo fui una Slytherin, también. Y puedo aseguraros, a pesar de alguna broma ocasional en el pasillo, que no hay necesidad de practicar hechizos defensivos en este colegio.

—¿Y qué pasa con las amenazas de fuera del colegio? —espetó Harry. Había estado intentando seguir el consejo de Hermione sobre quedarse callado en la clase de Umbrigde, pero no pudo aguantarlo más —¿Qué bien hará toda esta “teoría” cuando alguien intente atacarnos ahí fuera?

Zabini golpeó a Harry en la espinilla rápidamente. Harry lo ignoró.

Una sonrisa desagradable se extendió por la cara de Umbrigde —¿Quién podría querer atacarle fuera del colegio, señor Potter?

—Pues, veamos… —dijo Harry burlón —¿Qué tal Lord Voldemort?

Podría oírse caer una horquilla en la clase.

—Diez puntos de Slytherin, señor Potter, por intentar incitar el pánico —dijo Umbrigde después de un momento —,usted dejará de propagar tan viles mentiras de inmediato.

—No es una mentira —El labio de Harry se curvó hacia arriba —.Cedric Diggory fue asesinado justo delante de mis narices —dijo —¿Quién cree que fue el responsable de eso?

—Detención, señor Potter —dijo Umbrigde inmediatamente —,clase, por favor, permitidme aseguraros que la muerte de Cedric Diggory no fue más que un trágico accidente-

—¡No lo fue! —gritó Harry, levantándose de su sitio —¡Sólo tiene demasiado miedo para admitir que ha vuelto!

Umbrigde miró a Harry. Abrió la boca y entonces Zabini se puso repentinamente de pie, también.

—Esto no es sobre temer al Señor Oscuro, ¿no? —dijo Zabini —Esto es acerca de lo que _usted_ está asustada, profesora.

—Blaise, ¿Qué estás _haciendo_? —siseó Malfoy.

Zabini lo ignoró —Usted está asustada de tener que enseñarnos realmente hechizos defensivos —su voz era cáustica —.Quizás usted simplemente no quiere demostrar nada de magia práctica porque de hecho usted es _incapaz_ de lanzar esos hechizos.

La mandíbula de Umbrigde cayó, y Harry no pudo evitarlo: se rio.

Entonces ella se enderezó en toda su altura, que no era mucha, y dijo, —Señor Zabini. Señor Potter. Van a venir inmediatamente al frente de la clase. Traigan sus pertenencias con ustedes.

Harry y Zabini se miraron el uno al otro, y entonces empezaron a recoger sus libros. Se aproximaron al escritorio de Umbrigde, donde ella acababa de terminar de escribir una nota. La dobló y se la dio a Zabini —Ambos le llevarán esto al profesor Snape de inmediato. Lo sabré si no lo hacen.

Zabini cogió la nota, y después le otorgó una especie de bizarro medio saludo a Umbridge. Agarró a Harry de su hombro bueno y empezó a tirar de él fuera de clase.

En el pasillo, Zabini desdobló la nota mientras caminaban —Ambos tenemos asignada una detención el resto de la semana, empezando mañana.

—Bueno, ya tengo detención con Snape mañana, así que me daba igual —espetó Harry.

—De verdad que no deberías haber dicho esas cosas, Potter —dijo Zabini.

—¿Y qué pasa contigo? —dijo Harry —Tú la insultaste a _ella_ , personalmente.

Zabini rodó los ojos —Estaba _intentando_ hacer que cerraras el pico, de hecho —dijo.

Harry frenó en seco —¿Qué?

Zabini caminó más allá de él, levantando los brazos de frustración —No te hubieras callado, y obviamente no te dabas cuenta del peligro en que te estabas poniendo a ti mismo diciendo esas cosas-

—Oh, ¿así que no me crees, tampoco? —gruñó Harry.

Zabini finalmente paró y se giró, con una expresión furiosa en su cara —No sé si has sumado dos y dos aún, Potter —susurró acaloradamente —,pero ahora estás en una casa que te _sí_ te cree.

Harry se congeló.

Zabini tenía razón casi con certeza: Los Slytherins _creerían_ que Voldemort había retornado porque sus padres realmente habían estado allí la noche que había retornado.

Harry aún no estaba completamente seguro de qué hacer con esa información, así que la archivó y empezó a caminar otra vez. Zabini dijo en voz baja —No puedo ni imaginarme por lo que has pasado-

—No, la verdad es que no puedes —espetó Harry.

—Pero gritar repetidamente que el Señor Oscuro ha vuelto sin presentar ninguna prueba real no va a darte los resultados que quieres —continuó Zabini, su tono inmutable y paciente.

—Oh, siento _tanto_ no haber traído más pruebas aparte del cuerpo muerto de Cedric —dijo Harry ácidamente —,la próxima vez simplemente traeré a Voldemort en persona.

—Merlín, por favor, no hagas eso —dijo Zabini, horrorizado.

—¡Sólo estoy cansado de que me tomen por un mentiroso! —gritó Harry. Se sintió más que frustrado y quiso lanzar algo, pero no tenía nada en sus manos. Repentinamente abrumado, extrajo su varita de su túnica y mandó una ráfaga de magia cruda contra la pared. Harry sintió un reguero de satisfacción cuando vio los pequeños trozos de piedra saltar por los aires.

Zabini estuvo en silencio por un momento —Tienes bastante temperamento, ¿no? —ofreció finalmente

—¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotros dos fuera de clase? —la voz de Snape sonó delante de ellos. Estaba de pie más abajo en el pasillo, su mano en el pomo de la puerta de su despacho. Harry guardó su varita rápidamente.

—La profesora Umbrigde nos mandó a verle.

Snape gruñó —¿Puedo saber por qué?

Zabini caminó hacia delante y sacó la nota de Umbrigde, y Snape la tomó y la desdobló. Mientras leía, su expresión se fue volviendo más y más molesta.

—Adentro —dijo, sosteniendo la puerta de su despacho. Harry y Zabini caminaron dentro, Snape detrás de ellos. La puerta se cerró con fuerza, y los dos saltaron.

—Os han asignado a los dos detención para el resto de la semana. ¿Cómo se supone que vas a estar en dos detenciones a la vez, Potter?

—Yo… no lo sé, señor.

—¿Qué le estábais diciendo exactamente? —preguntó mientras caminaba hasta la parte trasera de su escritorio —.Esta nota apenas dice que tú, Potter, la gritaste, y tú, Zabini, la insultaste —Harry recordó lo que Zabini había dicho, y dejó escapar una risita. Snape le lanzó una mirada e instantáneamente se cayó.

—¿Entonces? 

—No va a incluir nada de práctica en este curso, señor —dijo Zabini. El tono extremadamente educado había vuelto —,este es el año de nuestros TIMO. Puede que haya implicado que no nos enseñaría la práctica porque ella misma es incapaz de lanzar ningún hechizo defensivo.

Snape se sentó detrás de su escritorio y se picó el puente de la nariz —¿Y tú, Potter?

Harry tragó, sabiendo que lo que estaba a punto de decir no haría nada feliz a Snape —La grité porque estaba negando que Voldemort había retornado.

Snape clavó una larga y dura mirada en Harry —Zabini, por favor espere fuera.

Los ojos de Zabini se ensancharon. Miró a Harry y salió de la habitación.

—Señor —empezó Harry.

—Silencio.

Harry cerró la boca.

—Soy consciente de que no has sido Slytherin hasta recientemente, Potter —dijo Snape —,pero vas a tener que aprender a comportarte como uno —dijo desdeñoso —.Inmediatamente.

—¿Debería simplemente acusarla de ser una squib en su lugar? —dijo Harry sardónicamente.

—No creo que pertenezcas a esta casa —continuó Snape, ignorando increíblemente la réplica de Harry —,será asunto tuyo demostrar que me equivoco. Soy consciente de lo que es Umbrigde, y, a pesar de mi mejor juicio, te creo a ti, también —hizo una pausa —.Necesitas aprender a lidiar con ella como un Slytherin, no un Gryffindor —Su expresión se volvió casi asesina —.Y no consentiré que convenzas de alguna manera a uno de los más ejemplares Slytherin en tu año para emular tus tácticas de _Gryffindor._

Harry tragó saliva —Sí, señor.

—Puedes irte.

—¿Señor?

Snape fijó otra mirada en Harry —¿Qué?

—¿A qué detención debería ir mañana? —preguntó —¿La suya o la de ella?

Snape suspiró —Irás con Umbrigde mañana. Tendrás tu detención conmigo el sábado por la tarde en su lugar. Ven aquí inmediatamente después de comer.

Harry asintió, descontento de tener detención un fin de semana, pero se sentía demasiado drenado para discutir.

Salió de la oficina de Snape y encontró a Zabini apoyado contra la pared.

—No te ha asesinado —dijo Zabini. —,eso es… genial —Estaba claramente irritado, y Harry recordó lo que Snape había dicho sobre Zabini siendo un alumno ejemplar.

—Tú no… te metes en problemas muy a menudo ¿no? —preguntó Harry.

—Nunca —replicó Zabini con tono hiriente.

—Lo siento.

—Zabini se encogió de hombros —Así que, ¿Te ha dicho Snape si va a arreglar el horario conflictivo de detenciones? ¿Te va a tomar él mañana y dejar que lidie yo solo con Umbrigde?

Harry sacudió la cabeza —No, ha cambiado mi detención al sábado.

Los ojos de Zabini se ensancharon y dejó salir un silbido —Los profesores claramente saben algo que nosotros no.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Snape no suele dejar ganar a los otros profesores, y con ella ni siquiera está presentando batalla.

Harry suspiró —Umbrigde se está postulando a peor profesora de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras que he tenido nunca —dijo —,lo que, considerando que al menos dos han intentado matarme, es decir mucho.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Zabini.

Harry agitó una mano —No importa.

—Realmente no tienes ningún instinto de supervivencia en absoluto.

Harry miró a Zabini.

Zabini dejó escapar un suspiro —Bueno, ya que vamos a sufrir juntos en detención, vamos a averiguar cómo enfrentarnos a Umbrigde como Slythrin.

Harry se rio —Snape ha dicho prácticamente lo mismo —dijo —,dijo que tenía que dejar de actuar como un Gryffindor.

—Bueno, tienes que.

—He sido un Gryffindor por cuatro años —dijo Harry —,solo porque el sombrero dijera que ya he aprendido todo lo que Gryffindor podía enseñarme no significa que tenga que _olvidar_ lo que he aprendido.

—No tienes que olvidar —dijo Zabini —, pero sigues teniendo lecciones que aprender en Slytherin.

Harry rodó los ojos y suspiró —Bien, enséñame, tú sabio maestro Slytherin.

—Eres simplemente _hilarante,_ Potter —dijo Zabini secamente.

Harry soltó una risilla.

Zabini suspiró otra vez —Lección uno: Ser ruidoso y chillar no va a conseguirte lo que quieres. Lo que tenemos que hacer es usar las detenciones para averiguar qué quiere _ella._

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tenemos que averiguar qué valora —dijo Zabini —,de esa manera, podremos golpearla donde más le duela.


	5. La Detención

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: Supongo que tener un esquema real ayuda. Lo que ayuda más: Tener fines de semana libres.

Más tarde aquella noche en la sala común de Slytherin, Malfoy le hizo señas a Harry desde un círculo de sillas —Reunión de quinto año esta noche —dijo —,todos los demás lo saben. Asegúrate de estar de vuelta aquí en media hora.

—Pensaba que los de quinto año quedaban semanalmente, no cada noche —dijo Harry.

—Ve al baño o lo que necesites —dijo Parkinson —,va a ser una larga.

—Tengo deberes —protestó Harry.

—Nosotros también —dijo Malfoy —,hazlos ahora, o hazlos después.

Harry no quería ni pensar sobre qué podría tratar la reunión ¿quizás otra intervención sobre ser “demasiado Gryffindor con Umbridge”? —Había oído suficiente de parte de Snape y Zabini.

Siguió el consejo de Malfoy y se distrajo terminando el ensayo de Snape, y estuvo moderadamente satisfecho con los resultados. Quizás, a pesar de la reunión obligatoria, Malfoy aún lo corregiría después.

Harry se encontró de pronto deseando que Hermione fuera la que revisara su ensayo, no Malfoy. Al menos Malfoy parecía decente en Pociones. Aunque lo que Harry había pensado aquellos años, era que el favoritismo de Snape por Slytherin hacía brillar a Malfoy en esa clase.

A la media hora acordada, los de quinto año descendieron a la sala común.

—Así que ¿de qué va todo esto? —dijo Harry. Podía decir casi con certeza que era algo sobre él. Si sus quedadas “semanales” se estaban adelantando tan a menudo, tenía que haber un factor nuevo, que era el propio Harry.

Malfoy no le dio vueltas al asunto, sino que fue directamente al grano —Tenemos que hablar sobre el Señor Oscuro —dijo.

Harry lo miró.

—El resto sabemos las alianzas exactas de nuestras familias —dijo Zabini —,tú no lo sabes, y deberías.

—Queremos asegurarnos de que te sientas a salvo en nuestra casa —dijo Parkinson.

—Y teniendo en cuenta… lo que pasó, no puedo imaginar cómo _podrías_ sentirte a salvo aquí —dijo Nott —,me refiero…

—Sé que no tienes ninguna razón para creernos, considerándolo todo —ofreció Malfoy —,pero tú _estás_ en nuestra casa. Eres un Slytherin. Hay una norma en Slytherin: sin importar tu postura o la de tu familia, nuestro convenio sigue en pie.

Harry los miró con los ojos como platos —Reconoció que Malfoy tenía razón: esta conversación iba a ser larga.

—Así que, para empezar —dijo Malfoy — ,creo que tenemos que hacerte la pregunta que Theo quería hacer la otra noche.

—¿Vamos a empezar por ahí? ¿En serio? —preguntó Parkinson incrédula.

—La pregunta tiene que ver… con la razón por la que estabas tan furioso esta tarde, Harry —dijo Zabini.

Harry vaciló, entonces asintió a Nott —Adelante.

De pronto Malfoy se sentó y sacó la varita —Espera, Theo —susurró un hechizo y volvió a meter su varita en el bolsillo —.Barrera silenciadora. No creo que quieras que todo el mundo oiga esto.

Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, estudiando a Malfoy —Pensaba que los Slytherin se guardaban los secretos unos a otros —dijo cuidadosamente.

—Normalmente, sí —dijo Parkinson. Pero hay ciertas cosas que simplemente no le contamos a la casa entera.

Harry miró a Malfoy y Parkinson por otro momento, entonces su atención cambió a Nott —¿Cuál era tu pregunta?

—Yo… —Nott suspiró —.Como dije la otra noche, la pregunta podría hacerte enfadar.

—Me gustaría saberlo, también —dijo Malfoy —,puedo preguntar yo.

— _No,_ Draco —dijo Nott.

—Te falta tacto —dijo Parkinson.

—¡ _No_ me falta! —protestó Malfoy.

Harry sólo se sentó y observó el intercambio, sintiéndose un poco sorprendido.

Estaba aprendiendo rápidamente que los Slytherin no eran tan diferentes de los Gryffindor, al menos en cómo hablaban entre ellos.

—Vale —dijo Nott —,quiero preguntarte algo, y lo entenderé completamente si no quieres contestar. Estar en nuestra casa… debe de ser completamente raro para ti, y no quiero hacer que estés más incómodo de lo que probablemente ya estás. Así que si no quieres decir nada, no tienes por qué. O si no quieres decir nada _ahora_ pero estarías bien con ello más tarde-

—Theo, estás balbuceando —se burló Greengrass.

—Solo pregunta lo que sea que quieras —dijo Harry cansado.

Nott tomó aire profundamente —¿Qué pasó de verdad… en el cementerio?

Harry fue cogido de improviso. Había estado esperando una pregunta relacionada con ello, pero no una tan directa.

—Mira, sabes que mi padre estaba allí —dijo Nott.

 _Tu padre y los padres de otros,_ pensó Harry, pero estaba vagamente sorprendido de oír a Nott admitirlo ante él. _Aunque Malfoy casi lo admitió la otra noche…_

—Y he oído la versión de la historia de mi padre, pero después del pasado verano estoy empezando a pensar que mi padre está medio loco —continuó Nott —,yo sólo…

—Algunas… _personas…_ están claramente sesgadas y podrían no estar diciendo toda la verdad —dijo Malfoy tranquilamente, y Harry se giró para mirarlo, ojos muy abiertos. Malfoy no lo miró a los ojos; en vez de eso, bajó la mirada a sus manos.

—Quiero oír tu versión de la historia, Potter —dijo Nott —, _Harry_ —el nombre de pila de Harry fue dicho muy deliberadamente, para nada como una reflexión —.Porque hay ciertas cosas en la historia de mi padre que no tienen sentido.

—Y la historia de _su_ padre y la de _mi_ padre ni siquiera coinciden la una con la otra —añadió Malfoy.

—Y los _nuestros_ no han dicho nada en absoluto —dijo Crabbe, señalándose a sí mismo y a Goyle.

Harry tomó aliento y se recostó en su silla.

Esto era _surrealista._

Harry había sido seleccionado en Slytherin, la casa de Voldemort, y ahora iba a ser interrogado sobre lo que realmente pasó por los hijos de los seguidores de Voldemort.

Después de haberse encontrado con que el mundo mágico lo había pintado como un desquiciado mentiroso patológico, el hecho de que los hijos de los mortífagos estuvieran siquiera dispuestos a _escuchar_ lo que tenía que decir parecía increíble. Y no era solo su disposición a escucharlo lo que estaba trayendo a Harry de cabeza, era el hecho de que realmente parecían _querer saberlo._

Eso era mucho más de lo que Harry podía decir del resto del mundo mágico.

Pero mientras Harry empezaba a recordar aquella noche en su cabeza, pudo oír la orden retorcida de Voldemort _mata al otro_ y pudo ver ese parpadeo de luz verde.

—Um —dijo Harry —,no estoy enfadado. De hecho estoy algo así como… agradecido de que queráis escucharme. O eso parece —Entonces suspiró —Quiero hacerlo, pero no estoy seguro de si… puedo. Quiero decir… —Cerró los ojos —.Cedric fue asesinado justo delante mía, —dijo en voz baja.

Esperaba protestas, o alguien que lo llamara débil. En su lugar, Bulstrode rompió el silencio —No puedo imaginarme cómo debió haber sido eso —dijo ella, su voz tranquila.

—Potter —dijo Malfoy, y Harry abrió los ojos —,estaría mintiendo si dijera que no quiero oírlo, pero no tienes que hablar si no quieres.

Harry casi estuvo más sorprendido por eso que por nada más de lo que había pasado hasta ahora en su tiempo en Slytherin.

Malfoy casi había sonado _amable._

—Quiero hacerlo —dijo Harry otra vez.

Y, con dificultad, lo hizo. Les contó todo el lúgubre cuento: el final del Torneo de los Tres Magos, la muerte de Cedric, y el ritual. Tuvo que esforzarse en algunas partes, pero se las arregló para superarlo. Los Slytherin simplemente se sentaron y escucharon, hasta que una cosa pareció estrangular a Malfoy.

—¿El Señor Oscuro te tenía desarmado y rodeado, y te _devolvió la varita?_ —dijo Malfoy espantado.

Harry asintió.

Malfoy dejó salir un sonido de asco —Ese es un movimiento increíblemente estúpido de su parte.

Harry miró a Malfoy, y Parkinson pateó a Malfoy en la espinilla. Aparentemente se dio cuenta de cómo habían sonado sus palabras y sacudió la cabeza.

—No estoy… disgustado porque te las arreglaras para salir de esa —dijo Malfoy —,solo encuentro _extraño_ que mi padre reverencie a alguien que sería tan estúpido como para armar a su enemigo.

Esa sentencia desconcertó un poco a Harry. Siempre había pensado que Malfoy veneraba a su padre; nunca antes lo había oído criticar a Lucius.

Continuó. Incluyó la parte de sus varitas conectándose, pero no explicó que sabía que había sido porque sus varitas tenían núcleos gemelos; no quería compartir esa información con nadie. Terminó con la explicación de cómo había convocado el traslador de vuelta a sus manos, reapareciendo en Hogwarts.

Los Slytherin lo miraron durante unos momentos tras el final del cuento.

—Bueno —dijo Nott finalmente —,eso no es para nada lo que dijo mi padre.

—Junto con otras cosas, mi padre esencialmente implicó que te _caíste_ en ese traslador, y así fue como lograste irte —dijo Malfoy.

—¿Y a quién crees? —preguntó Harry, estrechando los ojos.

—¿Honestamente? A ti —Dijo Nott. Malfoy asintió rápido, de acuerdo —,tu historia tiene mucho más sentido que la de mi padre.

—Puedes saber si alguien está mintiendo cuando hay contradicciones en su historia —dijo Malfoy. Tenía una expresión reflexiva en su cara, y se reclinó en el sofá, evidentemente sumido en sus pensamientos.

Una enorme ola de gratitud asaltó repentinamente a Harry, y tuvo que bajar la vista a sus pies.

—Gracias —dijo —,no creo que pueda explicar cómo de bien se siente que realmente…

—¿Alguien te crea? —terminó Zabini por él.

—Sí.

—Bueno, te dije que estabas…

Harry se rio entre dientes —Que ahora estaba en una casa que realmente lo haría —dijo —,sí. Aun así lo aprecio.

—Siento que pasaras por todo eso, Harry —dijo Parkinson en voz baja —,nadie debería tener que aguantar eso, mucho menos alguien que tenía solo catorce años —Harry la miró con sorpresa e incredulidad.

—Correcto —dijo Malfoy repentinamente —,Potter, es hora de que cubramos algunas cosas básicas.

Harry pestañeó —¿Qué?

—Sabes que mi padre es un mortífago —dijo Malfoy —,Como lo son los de Theo, Vince y Greg.

Harry asintió, y los Slytherin se lanzaron a explicar dónde quedaban sus familias dentro del “espectro del Señor Oscuro”, como lo llamó Zabini.

Se expuso que la familia de Parkinson eran definitivamente simpatizantes de Voldemort, pero no había ningún mortífago real en su estirpe aparte del primo de su madre, quien resultó ser el padre de Nott. Las familias de Bulstrode, Greengrass y Zabini eran todas neutrales y no harían nada por ayudar a ningún bando, aunque Zabini dijo que su madre había expresado que esperaba que Voldemort ganara.

Davis era la única aparte de Harry que venía de una familia que estaba firmemente en contra de Voldemort. Reveló que era mestiza como Harry, y que estaba preocupada por lo que podría pasarle a ella y a su familia si Voldemort ganase.

Hablaron hasta altas horas de la noche, y Harry descubrió que disfrutaba genuinamente de la conversación a pesar de que ninguno de los Slytherin revelasen dónde residían sus propias lealtades. Harry supuso que de hecho estaba bien con eso; después de todo, todos parecían estar de acuerdo en que el propio Harry había sido incluido en el conflicto antes de lo que debería.

Durante el transcurso su charla, Harry empezó a encontrarse a sí mismo cada vez más a gusto con ellos. Se dio cuenta de que disfrutaba poniéndolos casi cómicamente incómodos con bromas sobre la falta de nariz de Voldemort, y por su parte, ellos bromearon sobre su suerte de Gryffindor siendo amenazado de muerte todos los años que había estado en Hogwarts.

Aquella noche rompió una barrera entre ellos. En su tercer día tras ser seleccionado, Harry ya se descubrió llamando por su nombre de pila a todos los Slytherin de su año.

Incluso a Draco.

***

—Por doloroso que vaya a ser, tenemos que lamerle las botas —explicó Blaise mientras él y Daphne acompañaban a Harry a Adivinación a la mañana siguiente —,tendremos que empezar disculpándonos educadamente, incluso si no lo pensamos realmente, y después vamos a tener que besarle el culo del todo.

—Esto me está poniendo enfermo, Blaise —se quejó Harry —,creo que me sentiría sucio haciendo todo eso.

—Bueno, a veces los Slytherin tienen que jugar sucio —dijo Blaise con una sonrisita —,esta es una de esas veces.

Llegaron pronto a Adivinación, y la puerta en el techo permanecía cerrada.

—Sigo sin poder creerme que realmente tengas detención, Blaise —comentó Daphne —¿Has tenido alguna antes que esta?

—No.

Harry empezó a reírse —¿En serio has pasado por cuatro años en Hogwarts sin que te pongan una sola detención? —preguntó —¡Yo he perdido la cuenta de cuántas he tenido!

—Bueno, tenías razón, Harry; esa mujer es una pesadilla —dijo Blaise —,así que esta detención merece la pena.

Daphne presionó los labios —Eso espero, porque-

— _¡Su mano no está levantada, señorita Greengrass! —_ imitó Blaise con una voz aguda, levantando su nariz en el aire —¡No voy a mostraros ningún hechizo porque creo que el único que merece la pena saber es uno que uso para darle a todo lo que poseo un asqueroso tono rosa!

Blaise continuó con su imitación por varios minutos. Harry tenía que admitir que era divertidísimo, y tuvo a Harry y a Daphne riéndose tan fuerte que Harry tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared para tomar aliento. Sus costados dolían.

Se sentía bien.

Seguían riéndose cuando Ron, Dean y Neville aparecieron, y Ron les gruñó a los tres carcajeantes Slythrerin. —¿Qué es tan divertido? —Preguntó, claramente asqueado.

Daphne consiguió recomponerse antes que Harry —Blaise va a reemplazar a la profesora _Umbgrinch*_ , —Dijo, lo que hizo que Harry empezara a reírse de nuevo.

— _¡No habrá necesidad de hablar, señorita Greengrass! —l_ a voz de Blaise tembló; estaba esforzándose por no reírse, también. A Daphne, por otro lado, se le había ido completamente de las manos otra vez.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí para empezar? —demandó Ron.

Daphne se limpió los ojos y fijó una mirada en Ron, una sonrisa tensa en su cara —Solo estamos acompañando a Harry de camino a clase —dijo.

Sólo entonces, la puerta se abrió y la escalerilla plateada bajó.

—Eso es… estrafalario —murmuró Blaise, dándole a la escalerilla una mirada de reojo. Volvió a mirar a Daphne.

—Deberíamos irnos o llegaremos tarde a Runas.

Daphne asintió —Chao, Harry.

—Chao.

—¿Hermanos de detención esta noche, entonces? —le preguntó Blaise a Harry mientras se giraba para marcharse —Vas a tener que mostrarme por qué es tan popular.

Daphne rodó los ojos —Sí, sí, lo sabemos. Tu _primera_ detención jamás. Es una palabra extraña para ti.

Blaise se desternilló —Dos días de pasar el rato con Potter y me he ganado una detención. Puedo sentir cómo me vuelvo más rebelde a cada minuto.

—El Señor Perfecto se está haciendo un rebelde. Vamos —Bajaron la espiral de escaleras y su pique amistoso se extinguió.

Harry les hizo gestos a los otros para que entraran por la escalerilla antes que él, sabiendo que le llevaría más tiempo con un brazo en cabestrillo. Siguió a Neville y el viaje fue lento.

Cuando llegó arriba, Ron lo estaba esperando con una expresión malhumorada —¿Marcándote un Malfoy, Harry?

Las cejas de Harry se juntaron en confusión. —¿Qué?

Ron señaló el cabestrillo de Harry con la cabeza —Así que, ¿Fuiste atacado por un hipogrifo o es sólo por el teatro?

—Yo… me _caí,_ Ron.

Ron abrió su boca de nuevo, pero sorprendentemente, Neville lo cortó.

—Deja a Harry en paz, Ron.

Adivinación fue horrible.

***

Cuando Harry llegó finalmente al final de la escalerilla después de clase, encontró a Cassius Warrington y otra Slytherin de séptimo año esperándolo —Ella se presentó como Freya Yaxley, la otra prefecta de séptimo.

—¿Vas a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, entonces? —preguntó Yaxley mientras empezaban a caminar. Harry asintió.

—Dejé esa clase tan pronto como pude después de mis TIMO, dijo —La mayoría de las criaturas eran más aterradoras que monas.

—¿Has pensado algo más lo del Quidditch, Potter? —preguntó Warrington.

—¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó Yaxley con curiosidad —¿Vas a jugar para Slytherin?

—Yo… puede —dijo Harry —,no lo he decidido aún.

—¡Estrategia secreta de Quidditch, Freya! —bromeó Warrington —.Nunca lo sabrás.

—Oh, por favor —dijo Yaxley, rodando los ojos —,sabes que no me importa mucho el Quidditch, Cass —Miró a Harry —.Animo a Slytherin, y voy a los partidos, pero no hay manera de que vaya a cada uno de los partidos como hacen _algunos._ —Empujó a Warrington con el hombro.

—Estoy en el equipo, Freya —dijo Warrington razonablemente —,tengo que ver como juegan los otros equipos.

Llegaron a la clase de Harry, y les dio un “adiós” con la mano a los prefectos.

Hermione fue en línea recta hasta Harry en cuanto lo localizó —¿Qué ha pasado, Harry? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó —Vi el cabestrillo ayer, pero no tuvimos tiempo de hablar. ¿Por qué te están escoltando a clase los prefectos de séptimo año? ¿Y cómo fue tu primera clase con Umbridge?

Harry sonrió. El interrogatorio sin fin de Hermione era familiar.

A diferencia de Snape, la profesora Grubbly-Plank no hizo que Harry se emparejase con otros Slytherins, y, después de que explicara la lección del día, tuvo tiempo de hablar con Hermione. Le confesó que había sido atrapado por un maleficio tropiezo en las escaleras y que no estaba como para ir a ningún sitio sin acompañantes Slytherin.

No mencionó que la razón de eso aparentemente era que los Slytherin siempre habían sido atacados en los pasillos.

Cuando reveló que Blaise y él tenían detención con Umbridge, Hermione lo regañó.

—¡Te dije que no te pusieras en su punto de mira, Harry! —dijo. Luego le entró curiosidad —¿Qué hizo Zabini?

Harry se rio entre dientes, y repitió lo que Blaise le había dicho a Umbrigde. La boca de Hermione cayó abierta; obviamente ella no podía imaginar tal falta de respeto contra una profesora, incluso si era Umbridge.

Harry también se dio cuenta de que Draco y Pansy fueron bastante reservados durante la mayor parte de la clase. Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas solía ser una de sus clases favoritas para burlarse de los Gryffindor, así que su silencio era ensordecedor. Como había prometido, no lo mencionó, y se preguntó si Hermione se habría dado cuenta siquiera.

Otra persona estuvo extrañamente silenciosa durante toda la clase: Ron.

No mencionó la naturaleza reservada de Ron, ni tampoco Hermione. Pero hacia el final de la clase, Harry vio los a ojos de Hermione ir y venir entre él y Ron con una expresión descontenta en su rostro.

***

Pararon delante de la puerta de la oficina de Umbridge, y Blaise le dio a Harry una mirada de reojo.

—¿Vas a decir exactamente lo que me dijiste que ibas a decir cuando estábamos cenando, verdad? —preguntó —¿Sin sorpresas?

Harry le dio un asentimiento espasmódico.

—¿Mantendrás ese impresionante temperamento tuyo a raya?

—Siempre que _ella_ lo haga —escupió Harry.

Blaise suspiró —Supongo que eso es lo mejor que voy a conseguir, ¿no? —Levantó su mano y golpeó la puerta. Oyeron como Umbrigde les hacía pasar, y ambos tomaron aire y entraron.

—Buenas tardes señor Potter, señor Zabini —dijo mientras paraban frente a su escritorio.

—Buenas tardes, profesora Umbridge —dijeron obedientemente.

Les dio una nauseabunda sonrisa azucarada, y les hizo gestos hacia las dos pequeñas mesas junto a su escritorio, cada uno con un sólo pedazo de pergamino —Tomen asiento, por favor.

—¿Profesora? —dijo Blaise —.Tenía esperanzas en que ambos pudiéramos decirle algo antes de empezar con la detención de esta noche. —su voz había, como Harry había esperado, recuperado el tono educado —.Nunca he tenido detención antes, así que no estoy seguro de si eso… se hace, pero-

Los ojos de Umbridge se estrecharon —¿Qué es lo que quieren decir?

—Quiero ofrecer mis más sinceras disculpas —dijo Blaise con una ligera inclinación de cabeza —, soy consciente de que no es excusa, pero creo que el estrés por ser el año de mis TIMO me está afectando más de lo que esperaba. Me temo que pueda haber pagado ese estrés con usted —Sacudió su cabeza, apenado —Nunca debí haberle dicho esas cosas espantosas. Estoy verdaderamente avergonzado de mí mismo.

Umbridge lo miró por un momento, y luego le dio una de sus asquerosas sonrisas empalagosas —Disculpa aceptada, señor Zabini —Se giró hacia Harry —¿Y usted?

—También quiero disculparme —dijo Harry —,los eventos de la pasada primavera fueron… confusos, por decirlo suavemente. Cedric murió justo delante mía, y me ha estado obsesionando desde entonces. Debo haber estado… equivocado sobre lo que pasó —Odiaba cada palabra que estaba saliendo de su boca, pero le había hecho una promesa a Blaise —.Sólo compartí lo que creí haber visto —tragó. No quería decir la siguiente parte.

Vio a Blaise cambiar su peso de pierna mientras esperaba claramente a que Harry continuara —Creo que Harry pudo haber quedado… traumatizado por lo que presenció, señora —dijo, obviamente intentando llenar el espacio vacío que Harry había dejado.

Harry dio un asentimiento nervioso, a pesar de la culpa de usar la muerte de Cedric como excusa —Y me temo que… ciertas personas… —Harry tomó aire para prepararse —.Ciertas personas pueden haberse aprovechado de ello.

No era exactamente lo que Blaise le había pedido que dijera, pero Umbridge lo entendió de todas maneras.

—Te refieres a vuestro director —dijo lentamente.

Harry vaciló, luego asintió.

Ya está. Lo había hecho. Había traicionado a Dumbledore por Umbridge.

A pesar de su reciente enfado con Dumbledore, siguió haciendo que Harry se sintiese enfermo.

La sonrisa de Umbridge se volvió incluso más nauseabunda —Bueno, señor Potter, debo decir que esto es muy inesperado —dijo —,estoy complacida, pero es inesperado —Pese a su sonrisa, no sonaba completamente convencida.

—Nadie se molestó realmente en hablar conmigo después de lo que pasó —Harry continuó, y por el rabillo del ojo, vio los ojos de Blaise ensancharse ligeramente. Era comprensible; Harry no había planeado decir nada más, pero quería asegurarse de que Umbridge se creía la mentira —,tuve todo el verano para superar lo que creí haber visto, sin que nadie me dijera lo contrario, así que simplemente debí… convencerme a mí mismo de que era verdad —Harry tragó nerviosamente.

—¿No leyó los reportes del Profeta, señor Potter? —preguntó Umbridge —.Seguramente, leer que el Señor Oscuro _no_ había vuelto debió haberle dado cierta… paz interior.

—Debo admitir que dejé de leer el Profeta cuando vi como estaba hablando de mi, profesora Umbridge.

Umbridge sonrió —Supongo que es comprensible.

—Ahora sé que no es verdad. El… _Señor Tenebroso,_ Harry rechinó imperceptiblemente los dientes con eso —está muerto.

Y aparentemente eso funcionó, porque Umbridge dejó salir una risita disimulada —Sabía que lo vería a nuestra manera en algún momento, señor Potter —suspiró felizmente —,ambos tendrán que cumplir la detención aún, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto, señora —dijo Blaise —,no esperábamos librarnos de ella. Sólo queríamos asegurarnos de que supera lo mucho que nos arrepentimos de nuestras acciones en la clase de hoy.

—¡Naturalmente! —dijo Umbridge —.Tomen asiento, por favor.

Harry y Blaise se sentaron, y Harry miró a Blaise nerviosamente.

—Señor Potter —dijo Umbridge, moviéndose entre las dos mesas y mirando a Harry —,debo admitir que estuve bastante sorprendida al ver su cambio a la casa de Slytherin. Y como mencioné en su clase, esa era _mi_ casa cuando asistí a Hogwarts.

Harry asintió.

—Parece que tenemos más en común de lo que ninguno notamos inicialmente —Continuó, y el estómago de Harry se revolvió ante eso. —,creo que llegaremos a entendernos el uno al otro antes de lo que pensé.

A pesar del sentimiento enfermizo que le producía tener algo en común con aquella horrible mujer, Harry dijo —Estoy de acuerdo de todo corazón, profesora. Creo que lo haremos —Detrás de él, Harry vio a Blaise lanzarle una momentánea y ahora familiar sonrisita.

Aparentemente, Harry estaba siendo un muy buen Slytherin.

Umbridge les sonrió ampliamente a ambos, luego se giró hacia su escritorio —Hoy escribiréis unas líneas, niños —.Tomó dos plumas y tinteros y los puso delante de Harry y Blaise —.Admito que no estaba esperando tan admirable comportamiento por parte de los dos en esta detención, así que vuestras líneas serán como inicialmente planeé… pero a pesar de vuestras disculpas, creo que es mejor que los os vayan de aquí sabiendo que hicisteis mal. ¿No?

—Sí, señora —dijeron Blaise y Harry.

—Señor Zabini, usted va a escribir “No debo insultar las habilidades de un profesor”. Señor Potter, su línea es “No debo decir mentiras”.

Una ola de furia invadió a Harry, e intentó apisonarla mientras miraba fijamente al pergamino —¿Cuántas veces? —Preguntó.

—Tantas como sea necesario —dijo ella —.Yo diré cuándo es suficiente.

Y así, empezaron a escribir sus líneas.

Alrededor de veinte minutos de detención después, ambos pidieron otro trozo de pergamino, porque el que tenían había sido llenado. Umbridge sonrió y les dio dos más.

—¿Profesora Umbridge? —Preguntó Blaise mientras untaba su pluma en el tintero para empezar su nueva hoja.

—¿Sí, señor Zabini?

—Sólo me estaba preguntando… no estoy seguro de si es apropiado preguntarle esto en una detención, pero… —Blaise se sentó más recto en su sitio —.He oído que trabaja para el Ministerio de Magia.

—Así es.

—Eso es muy impresionante —dijo Blaise, poniendo su pluma de nuevo sobre el papel —,sé que debe tener asuntos que cumplir esta noche, pero me estaba preguntando si tenía algún consejo para un joven estudiante de TIMO que aspira a trabajar para el Ministerio algún día —Escribió otra línea —.Quiero decir, tendré que decidir que clases tomar para mis EXTASIS al final de este curso, y me estaba preguntando qué clases me darían… ventaja sobre otros potenciales candidatos. ¿O tendría usted alguna sugerencia sobre qué departamentos del Ministerio estarían dispuestos a tomar a un recién graduado de Hogwarts?

Umbridge sonrió ampliamente y pareció inflarse en su asiento —Parece un inteligente, trabajador y bien hablado joven, señor Zabini —dijo —,y me atrevería a decir que encajaría perfectamente en el Ministerio.

—Gracias, señora.

—Ahora, en cuanto a tus EXTASIS… ¿Cuáles eran tus optativas, querido?

—Curso Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas.

—Esos serían unos EXTASIS excelentes para hacer —dijo Umbridge —,ya que el Ministerio tiene una amplia cantidad de responsabilidades, tener uno o ambos de esos puede abrirle muchas puertas. Por supuesto… —se rio disimuladamente —.Aunque tener la formación apropiada importa, algo más que importa es _a quién conoces._

—Naturalmente, profesora —dijo Blaise suavemente.

—Como la subsecretaria senior, tengo incontables conexiones en el Ministerio, y los empleados más inteligentes del Ministerio saben quién tiene el control de sus carreras —dijo —,si continúa con su _buen_ comportamiento, señor Zabini, podría organizarle algunas presentaciones.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Blaise, sus ojos muy abiertos —.Estaría extremadamente agradecido si pudiera.

Como estaba planeado, Harry permaneció en silencio el resto de la detención. Siguió escribiendo líneas y viendo a Blaise ser nauseabundamente dulce con Umbridge, y Umbridge se lo tragaba.

Hacia el final, ella tomó sus pergaminos y los miró por encima —Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que esta noche ha ido mucho mejor de lo que esperábamos ¿No dirían?

—Sí, señora —dijeron ambos.

—Se que la detención fue asignada para el resto de la semana —dijo —,pero con vuestras disculpas anteriores, creo que una noche fue suficiente para ambos —Los miró y les dio una sonrisa terriblemente azucarada —.No vamos a repetir esto, ¿Verdad?

—Puedo asegurarle, profesora —dijo Blaise —,que no sucederá de nuevo.

***

—¿Y? —preguntó Harry una vez que él y Blaise hubieron vuelto a la sala común.

—Claramente valora su poder —dijo Blaise —,su posición en el Ministerio. El problema es que la única persona con la que tengo una especie de conexión que sería capaz de ganarla en poder es…

—Déjame adivinar: Lucius Malfoy —dijo Harry.

—Correcto —dijo Blaise —,y no estoy seguro de si Lucius le ha dicho algo a Draco cuál es el rol de Umbridge aquí; si es una conspiración en la que Lucius está involucrado o aprueba, no habría suerte.

Consideró eso por un momento —Pero supongo que no haría daño preguntarle.

Harry se preguntó exactamente cuándo la idea de Draco escribiendo a su padre se había vuelto una que él podría apreciar, y la culpa le sobrepasó ante la idea de que usar un enemigo contra otro enemigo opacó ese pensamiento.

—Si eso no funciona, tendremos que pensar en algo más —dijo Blaise —,sabemos dónde hacerle daño; ahora sólo tenemos que averiguar cómo.

Harry volvió a su dormitorio para usar lo poco que le quedaba de noche en trabajar en sus deberes. Draco era la única otra persona en la habitación, y le pasó su ensayo de Pociones corregido tan pronto como Harry entró. Harry reescribió rápidamente su ensayo de Pociones, y después decidió que finalmente era hora de escribir a Sirius.

Harry se encontró en un problema con eso: seguía sin tener ni idea de qué decir.

También sabía que era probable que Ron o Ginny o los gemelos ya hubieran escrito a la señora Weasley, o que Dumbledore hubiera visitado los cuarteles de la Orden. Sirius podría saber ya lo que había pasado, y Harry se sintió culpable por no escribir antes a su padrino.

Desechó un intento tras otro. Algunos preguntaban valientemente si su padre tenía el hábito de atacar Slytherin en los pasillos cuando estaban en el colegio. Otras explicaban la reselección de Harry, y cómo estar en Slytherin había ido mucho muchísimo mejor de lo que Harry podría haber esperado jamás. En otras le suplicaba a Sirius que recordara que, a pesar de su odio a Slytherin, Harry seguía siendo la misma persona que siempre.

 _¿Pero lo eres?_ Susurró una sucia voz dentro de su cabeza.

En la detención de antes aquella noche, Harry finalmente se había convertido en lo que todo el mundo mágico le estaba acusando de ser: un mentiroso. Incluso peor, había usado la muerte de Cedric Diggory como una excusa para escapar de un problema.

Harry sabía que era por una buena causa; necesitaba que Umbrigde le quitara los ojos de encima. Eso no cambiaba el sentimiento retorcido en el estómago de Harry.

Suspiró y desmenuzó otra nota, y caminó para tirar el pergamino al fuego.

—¿Tienes problemas con los deberes, Harry? —preguntó Draco, evidentemente molesto por la cantidad de trozos de pergamino que Harry había quemado en tan poca cantidad de tiempo.

Harry se congeló. A pesar de las recientes incursiones que había hecho con los Slytherin, no quería que Draco supiera a quién le estaba escribiendo. Harry lo pensó, y se dio cuenta de que no tenía que discutir el destinatario de la carta.

—No —dijo Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza —,hay alguien a quien tengo que hablarle de mi… mi reselección, y no tengo ni idea de qué decir.

—¿Qué es tan difícil? —preguntó Draco —.Querido quien sea, he sido reseleccionado en Slytherin. Espero que te vaya bien. Siempre tuyo, Cararajada.

Harry lo miró, pero no hubo ninguna risa detrás de eso. Sacudió la cabeza otra vez —No es sólo eso… es… —suspiró, girándose para encarar a Draco —Esta persona conocía a mi padre cuando estaba en el colegio, —dijo cuidadosamente.

—¿Y? —Draco levantó una ceja —.Mi sugerencia sigue en pie.

—No, es sólo… —Harry apretó un puño —.He estado… oyendo cosas, y sacando conclusiones —Dejó que sus ojos se dirigieran a la foto de sus padres en su mesita de noche —No tenía ni idea de estos recurrentes ataques a Slytherins, y estoy empezando a sospechar… que… —se extinguió.

Draco esperó pacientemente a que continuara.

—Creo que mi padre pudo haber sido uno de esos atacadores —dijo Harry en voz baja —,cuando estaba en el colegio.

Los ojos de Draco se ensancharon —¿Estás seguro?

—No —dijo Harry —,y siento que incluso preguntar sobre ello es… —hizo una pausa —.No lo sé. ¿Cagarme sobre la memoria de mi padre? —dejó salir un suspiro frustrado y caminó de vuelta a su cama. Descansó sobre su espalda y se picó el puente de la nariz.

—Esta… _persona_ —dijo Draco pensativo —¿Es la única a la que puedes preguntar?

—Sí —dijo Harry. Entonces se dio cuenta de que eso no era exactamente verdad, y se sentó —,de hecho, podría no serlo, pero la única otra persona a la que puedo preguntar… me odia completa y declaradamente.

—Déjame adivinar: ¿Profesor Snape?

Harry miró a Draco sorprendido. Aparentemente, era mucho más intuitivo de lo que Harry había pensado.

Draco se encogió de hombros —Sé que tienen que tener como la misma edad, y he oído al profesor Snape hacer más de un comentario poco agraciado sobre tu padre. Claramente se conocen, y probablemente asistieron a Hogwarts al mismo tiempo.

Harry asintió —Lo hicieron —admitió.

—Creo que deberías preguntarle —dijo Draco, y Harry palideció ante el pensamiento.

—¿No te has perdido el hecho de que Snape me desprecia, verdad? —preguntó.

Draco sonrió. Obviamente también despreciaba a tu padre. “Cagarte en la memoria de tu padre”, como has dicho, podría darte algunos puntos de aprobación con él.

—Eso es… un poco bruto, Draco —dijo Harry, arrugando la nariz.

—Eso es Slytherin —dijo Draco —,y también puede darte la información que estás buscando —Se volvió hacia su escritorio —.Además, el profesor Snape _también_ es tu jefe de casa —dijo razonablemente —,se supone que puedes ir a contarle problemas que puedas tener. Diría que obsesionarte por lo que tu padre pudo o no haber hecho constituye un “problema”.

Harry se tiró de espaldas en la cama otra vez, pensando que Draco acababa de cerrar su conversación.

—Harry, incluso si eso de tu padre resulta ser verdad —dijo Draco repentinamente —,podría ser peor —Medio giró su cabeza, sólo lo justo para que Harry pudiera ver una expresión melancólica en su cara —.Mira a _mi_ padre.

Harry sólo pudo mirar estupefacto cómo su antiguo rival volvía a sus deberes. Lo observó por un minuto entero y se preguntó que tipo de relación tenía realmente Draco con Lucius Malfoy. Como fuera que fuese, Harry supuso que no era para nada como había imaginado.

Finalmente volvió a su escritorio y miró a otro trozo de pergamino en blanco. Suspiró, garabateó unas cuantas líneas, y sopló la tinta para que se secara.

> _Querido Canuto,_
> 
> _Puede que ya lo hayas oído, pero me han puesto en Slytherin. Por favor escríbeme una respuesta. Espero que te vaya bien._
> 
> _Con amor, Harry_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NT: Harry ya empieza a hacer cosas Slytherin!!! La pequeña serpiente *sniff *
> 
> *En inglés Um-bitch.


	6. La Decisión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: Ya estoy lo suficientemente satisfecha con mi esquema como para añadir el número total de capítulos \o/ Me guardo el derecho de fluctuar ese número mientras escribo, pero va a ser por ahí.

—La profesora Umbrigde acaba de informarme de que os ha levantado el castigo para lo que queda de semana —le dijo Snape a Harry en el desayuno.

Harry asintió.

Si Snape estaba sorprendido o complacido con la habilidad Slytherin recién descubierta de Harry para escapar de las garras de Umbrigde, no lo mostró —De todas formas, el ajuste de horario de tu detención conmigo el sábado sigue en pie —dijo —,ya lo he organizado. Inmediatamente después de comer, Potter. No llegue tarde.

—Sí, señor.

Mientras Snape recorría el comedor, Harry empezó a preguntarse cómo podía preguntarle acerca de como había sido el padre de Harry. Snape había dejado claro a Harry a través de los años que estaba claramente en contra del padre de Harry a un nivel absurdo. ¿Realmente e diría la verdad a Harry si le preguntaba?

Harry lo dudaba.

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras fue, una vez más, casi insoportable, pero las miradas amenazantes que recibió de Blaise de alguna manera consiguieron que Harry no explotara en clase otra vez.

Umbridge parecía complacida hasta el infinito por los buenos modales que tenía su clase de Slytherin de quinto año, y galardonó a la clase con un total de cincuenta puntos por su comportamiento ejemplar.

Blaise había oído de los Slytherin de otros años que estaban haciendo lo mismo en sus clases. Aparentemente, tenía tanto favoritismo por Slytherin como Snape.

Eso siguió sin servirle para ganarse la simpatía de la mayoría de Slytherin, especialmente los de quinto y séptimo año, quienes tenían que completar exámenes al final del año que decidirían su futuro potencialmente.

Harry oyó a uno de los de séptimo quejarse sobre que estaba saboteando sus EXTASIS y diciendo que ya estaba planeando el asesinato de Umbridge y que iba a encubrirlo haciéndolo ver como un terrible accidente. Harry no estaba seguro de si el alumno estaba o no bromeando.

Mientras trabajaban en lo que parecía un interminable flujo de deberes en la biblioteca aquella noche, Harry le preguntó a Daphne y Blaise por lo que le había oído decir al de séptimo año, preguntándose si podría ser verdad. Daphne se encogió de hombros, diciendo que la honestamente no le importaba.

Harry la miró. Podría despreciar a Umbrigde, y la quería fuera del colegio desesperadamente, pero no podía imaginar querer que alguien muriera realmente.

 _Excepto Voldemort,_ pensó repentinamente. _Estoy bastante seguro de que a él lo quiero muerto._

—Pero… eso me recuerda —dijo Blaise, tocándose la barbilla con la palma de su mano —,Draco dijo que le mandó a su padre una lechuza sobre Umbridge esta mañana. Dudo que Lucius realmente actúe contra ella o le dé a Draco ninguna información útil, así que necesitamos preparar un plan extra.

—¿Entonces qué deberíamos hacer? —preguntó Harry.

— _Tú_ no vas a hacer nada —dijo Blaise —,tienes que permanecer fuera de su camino. El resto podemos manejar esto.

—Hacer nada no es realmente mi estilo-

—Una pena —dijo Blaise mientras pasaba una página en su libro de texto de Encantamientos, probablemente un poco con demasiada fuerza.

—Hola, Slytherin —Harry levantó la mirada de sus deberes cuando oyó una voz familiar, y vio a Fred y George Weasley de pie al final de su mesa.

—¿Cómo te estás desenvolviendo en tu nueva casa, joven Harry? —preguntó Fred.

—Eh… bien —dijo Harry. Aún no estaba seguro de qué opinaban los gemelos de su reselección, y los conocía lo suficientemente bien para definitivamente no querer recibir todo su lado malo si ellos no estaban contentos con él.

—Hemos notado que nuestro querido hermano está siendo un absoluto imbécil con lo de tu cambio de casa —dijo George —.Creemos que deberíamos informarte de que no tienes que preocuparte por lo mismo con nosotros.

Harry sonrió aliviado —Gracias —dijo genuinamente. Sentía que su número de amigos en Gryffindor acababa de duplicarse. Cosa que, Harry supuso, era técnicamente verdad.

—De hecho, te revelaremos un secreto de que no sabe nadie en nuestra familia salvo nosotros dos —dijo Fred.

George miró alrededor por posibles espías, claramente con un toque demasiado dramático.

—El sombrero nos dijo a Fred y a mí que podríamos haber ido a Slytherin si quisiéramos —susurró conspiratorio.

—La astucia y la ambición estaban en nosotros, dijo —añadió Fred.

—Pero éramos un poco imprudentes para tu casa, creo.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Harry, su boca cayó abierta.

—Unos Weasley en Slytherin —consideró Daphne —,eso habría sido…

—… una completa pesadilla! —terminó Blaise por ella, con una mirada de horror en su cara. Después le dirigió a Harry una mirada de reojo y pareció autocorregirse —.No por vuestro nombre, por supuesto, sino porque vuestra propensión a las bromas es… bien conocida.

Ambos gemelos miraron a Blaise.

—Que es por lo que estamos aquí, señor Slytherin —dijo Fred.

—Zabini —corrigió Blaise de inmediato.

—Señor Slytherin Zabini —dijo George con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. Blaise rodó los ojos en respuesta.

—Tenemos una propuesta para ti, querido Harry —dijo Fred.

—Una en la que puede que estés interesado como nuestro inversor —continuó George.

—¿Inversor? —repitió Daphne, sus cejas se dispararon hacia arriba interesadas —¿Has olvidado informarnos de que aspiras a ser un hombre de negocios, Harry?

—Eh… —dijo Harry, de forma estúpida.

—El joven Harry aquí presente vio una gran oportunidad financiera y la tomó —dijo George.

—Debimos haber visto al Slytherin en él entonces —añadió Fred con un guiño.

Harry suspiró. No estaban siendo del todo honestos, por supuesto; Harry sólo les había dado su premio del Torneo porque él no lo quería —¿Entonces, cuál es vuestra propuesta? —preguntó finalmente.

—Tu reciente reselección, querido Harry, ha abierto una puerta previamente cerrada a nuestra empresa —dijo George.

—Puedes hacer llegar nuestros productos a una casa en la que antes no teníamos conexiones —continuó Fred.

Harry se rio —Queréis que introduzca vuestra mercancía en Slytherin —Habían estado bromeando sobre ello antes de la reselección de Harry. Debió haberse imaginado que había al menos un poco de verdad en ello.

—¡Precisamente! —dijeron juntos, con sonrisas idénticas pintadas en sus caras.

—También hemos oído tu reciente problema con Umbridge —dijo George.

—También como tu nuevo amigo aquí la puso al límite —añadió Fred, inclinando la cabeza hacia Blaise.

—¡Fabulosa provocación, señor Slytherin Zabini! —injirió George, sonando un poco como Percy.

—¡Un trabajo simplemente maravilloso!

—¿Dónde habéis oído eso? —preguntó Blaise curioso.

—Hermione Granger —replicó George —,la verdad es no estamos seguros de dónde lo oyó ella.

—¿En serio? —Harry respondió a los ojos acusadores de Blaise con una mirada avergonzada.

—Como sea —continuó George —,hemos pensado que podrías estar personalmente interesado en algunas de nuestros Pack de Chuches, Harry.

—¿Pack de Chuches? —dijo Daphne, sonando un poco más que dudosa.

—Desmayos al Gusto, Pastillas Vomitivas, Dulces de Fiebre, Turrón de Nariz Sangrante —dijo Fred, contándolos con los dedos —,puedes quedarte una muestra del lote, Harry, como nuestro financiador. Come uno para ponerte enfermo de repente en clase de Umbridge, y cómete el otro cuando te hayan mandado al ala de enfermería.

—Aunque la nariz sangrante puede llevarte algo más —admitió George —,por ahora es como una cascada atronadora y todavía estamos intentando rebajarla a un grifo que gotea.

—Encantador —dijo Daphne sardónica —,no muchos Slytherin estarán interesados en ponerse enfermos a propósito. ¿Tenéis otros productos?

Fred y George se miraron el uno al otro en deliberación.

Harry consideró las otras invenciones de Fred y George, forzando su cerebro a intentar recordar si tenían algo que los Slytherin pudieran encontrar tentador, y entonces dio con ello —Orejas Extensibles.

Blaise levantó una ceja ante eso —¿Orejas… Extensibles?

—¡Orejas Extensibles! —Dijeron Fred y George a la vez, levantando sus puños al aire, y miraron a Daphne.

Daphne rodó los ojos —No me miréis, no voy a decirlo también.

—Sí, eso _atraería_ a los Slytherin —concedió George.

—¿Tenéis más? —preguntó Harry —¿O vuestra madre se deshizo de todas? —Recordaba que la señora Weasley había encontrado un gran alijo de ellas y lo había destruido con su furia habitual.

Una sonrisita digna de un Slytherin apareció en la cara de Fred— _N_ _o_ los encontró todos, querido Harry.

—¿Qué _son_ las Orejas Extensibles, exactamente? —preguntó Daphne, curiosa.

George abrió su bolsa y empezó a rebuscar en ella —Una invención nuestra que permite al usuario ¡ah! Encontró lo que estaba buscando y sacó unas cuantos hilos largos, con orejas unidas al extremo de cada una. Las colocó en la mesa y una de las orejas rebotó hacia Daphne.

—¡Eww! —Daphne deslizó su silla hacia atrás ruidosamente, asqueada — ¡Se ven espantosos!

Madame Pince los miró desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—Pero también tan _tentadores_ *—dijo Fred, bajando la voz —,estas pequeñas delicias permitirán al usuario espiar conversaciones en otras habitaciones, siempre y cuando la puerta de la habitación no tenga un encantamiento imperturbable sobre ella.

Daphne pareció intrigada ante eso.

—También hemos mejorado el modelo que probaste este verano, Harry —dijo George —,estas se estiran hasta cien metros.

Harry levantó una ceja —Impresionante.

—Una por cortesía de la casa, querido financiador —George desenredó un hilo y se lo pasó a Harry.

—¿Alguien más?

—Me llevo dos —dijo Daphne, ya abriendo su mochila —¿Cuánto es?

Fred sonrió —¿Para ti, señorita? Cinco galeones por las dos.

Harry pensó que eso era un poco exagerado, pero Daphne sacó los galeones y se los alcanzó sin protestar, y George desenredó dos hilos para ella a cambio.

—Si estos funcionan como habéis anunciado —dijo Daphne, metiéndolos en el bolsillo delantero de su mochila —,volveré a por más.

—Un placer hacer negocios contigo, señorita Slytherin.

—Greengrass.

—Señorita Slytherin Greengrass, pues.

***

Harry se sentía agotado a la mañana siguiente. No había pasado una buena noche de sueño. Por una vez no había soñado con el cementerio, sino con que vagaba a través de pasillos interminables buscando algo. Ni siquiera sabía qué buscaba, pero había sentido que estaba justo al alcance de su mano cada vez que se despertaba.

Le dejó con una sensación inquietante en el estómago, y picoteó su comida durante el desayuno.

—¿Estás bien, Harry? —preguntó Tracey.

Harry solo gruñó.

—Suenas igual que Theo —comentó Daphne.

—No he dormido bien —admitió y continuó arremolinando la comida por el plato.

—¿Cómo está tu hombro? —preguntó Blaise. El cabestrillo había sido retirado esa mañana.

—Bien.

Pansy y Draco tomaron sus asientos habituales enfrente de Harry justo a tiempo para la llegada del correo. Harry levantó la vista al techo ansiosamente, esperando ver una lechuza dirigiéndose hacia él. No había tenido noticias de Sirius aún. Había mandado la carta tan solo el día anterior, pero esperaba que Sirius no tardase en contestar.

No llegó ninguna lechuza para él, y Harry intentó ocultar su decepción. Por surte, los otros Slytherin estaban distraídos con el águila que había llegado para Draco.

—¿Esa es de tu padre, no? —preguntó Blaise tranquilamente, y la atención de Harry estuvo inmediatamente sobre Draco también.

Draco tomó la nota y la desenrolló. Leyó la misiva en silencio y después miró a Blaise.

—¿Y? —preguntó Blaise impaciente. Draco tan solo le pasó el pergamino a Blaise, y Harry leyó por encima de su hombro.

> _Draco,_
> 
> _Dolores Umbridge ha sido asignada a Hogwarts para hacer una muy necesitada limpieza, que es de lejos más importante que sus habilidades como profesora. Déjala tranquila y permítela hacer su trabajo._
> 
> _Confío en que estarás preparado para tus TIMO, a pesar de la estructura de su curso._
> 
> _Sinceramente,_
> 
> _Tu padre_

—Eso es un poco lo que me esperaba —dijo Blaise con un suspiro —,parece que el plan B está en marcha.

—¿Qué plan B? —preguntó Harry.

—Te lo haré saber cuando lo averigüe —dijo Blaise.

—Siempre puedo volver a gritarle —ofreció Harry —,eso sería fácil —apenas había sido capaz de controlarse durante su última clase.

Blaise rodó los ojos —Yo la gritaré, si es necesario —dijo —,tú permanecerás callado como un ratón y sonreirás dulcemente cuando ella te mire.

Harry puso una mueca —Asqueroso.

—Hablando de “asqueroso” —dijo Daphne —,Harry, hazles saber a esos gemelos Weasley que estoy impresionada con su trabajo—Arrugó la nariz —.Incluso si sus invenciones son asquerosas. Pero mi hermana y yo las probamos anoche y no te _creerías_ lo que Isabella Pucey estaba diciendo-

—Sobreviviré sin saberlo —dijo Harry, sonriendo a Daphne.

—¿Estabais fraternizando con los _Weasley_? —le preguntó Pansy a Daphne, claramente conmocionada.

—¡Oh! —dijo Harry —¿Draco, te acuerdas de la lista de alumnos “fuera de los límites”?

Draco asintió, y teniendo en cuenta su expresión de consternación parecía que sabía exactamente lo que Harry estaba a punto de pedir.

—¿Puedes añadir a Fred y George Weasley a esa lista?

Draco dejó salir un increíblemente dramático y largamente sufrido suspiro —Muy bien.

—Aunque de todas formas no solemos meternos con esos dos —admitió Pansy —,sus tácticas de venganza son un poco…

—¿Slytherin? —dijo Blaise, sonriendo.

—A veces, sí.

—Quizás eso es porque podrían haber sido seleccionados en nuestra casa, si hubieran querido —dijo Blaise —.Y cuanto más pienso en esa afirmación suya, más sentido tiene.

Una mirada de pavor apareció en la cara de Draco —La idea de los gemelos Weasley en Slytherin… —Se estremeció.

—De hecho estoy un poco decepcionada de que no los consiguiéramos —dijo Daphne —,los encuentro altamente entretenidos.

***

Aquella noche en la cena, Draco le ofreció una invitación a Harry —¿Te gustaría acompañar al equipo de Slytherin en una excursión al campo de quidditch?

Harry dejó de masticar —Pensaba que las pruebas de Slytherin no eran hasta el lunes —dijo.

—Y no lo son —dijo Draco, y una sonrisita apareció lentamente en su cara —,esta noche son las pruebas de Gryffindor.

Harry frunció el ceño —Queréis espiar.

—Llamémoslo supervisión.

Harry rodó los ojos —Que es otra palabra para “espiar” —dijo. De todas formas, tenía que admitir que tenía curiosidad por saber quién lo sustituiría como buscador, y quién sustituiría a Oliver Wood como guardián.

Se comió el resto de su comida y meditó. Sabía que si el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin se presentaba en las pruebas de Gryffindor era seguro para causar problemas. También sabía que no sería capaz de convencer al equipo de quidditch de Slytherin de no asistir, y ya que las pruebas eran públicas…

—Supongo que iré —dijo Harry finalmente —,nunca antes me he perdido las pruebas de Gryffindor, después de todo.

Draco se veía positivamente deleitado.

En su camino al campo, Warrington se escabulló al lado de Harry —¿Significa esto que has tomado una decisión sobre ser buscador para Slytherin, Potter? —preguntó.

Harry sacudió la cabeza —No.

—¿Entonces por qué vienes con nosotros? —Montague, el capitán del equipo de Slytherin, se quejó desde el frente del grupo.

—Bueno, aún me estoy decidiendo ¿no? —dijo Harry.

Montague se detuvo y se giró para enfrentar a Harry —¿No lo sabes aún, entonces? —preguntó.

—Yo… —Harry pausó, después suspiró —.Aún no me he decidido.

Montague consideró a Harry por un momento, después empezó a caminar hacia delante otra vez, viéndose como si exudara ira en cada paso. Harry se dio cuenta rápidamente que esa era solo la forma de andar de Montague —Has estado jugando el tiempo suficiente para saber que sería un buen movimiento estratégico —dijo Montague.

—Yo… supongo —Dijo Harry finalmente. No quería admitir que estaba de acuerdo.

Llegaron al campo justo cuando Angelina terminaba de explicar cómo funcionaban las pruebas —Las pruebas para buscador irán primero —dijo —,guardianes, vosotros podéis practicar con nuestros cazadores y golpeadores mientras tanto. No os pongáis nerviosos; nada que pase durante la práctica se usará en vuestra contra.

Harry miró a los Gryffindor que se presentaban a buscador. Había cinco, la mayoría de ellos bastante jóvenes, excepto por una cara que sorprendió a Harry: Ginny Weasley. Parecía una torre junto a los otros aspirantes a buscador, ninguno de los cuales podía ser mayor de tercer año.

Levantó las cejas. Cuando jugaban al quidditch en la madriguera, Ginny siempre había jugado como cazadora, y era bastante buena.

Harry miró a los guardianes levantarse en el aire para practicar, y se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo al ver a Ron flotando frente a uno de los aros. Había esperado que Ron se presentara este año, y le alegraba verlo en las pruebas.

Sin embargo, también pensó que Ron se veía un poco mal del estómago.

Angelina explicó que las pruebas para buscador serían simples: quien atrapara la snitch el mayor número de veces en la hora siguiente sería el buscador de Gryffindor.

Acababa de liberar la snitch cuando algunos de los Gryffindor finalmente notaron la presencia de los Slytherin.

—¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo aquí? —Gritó descontento uno de los candidatos a guardián, señalando a donde estaban los Slytherin.

—¡Espiando, obviamente! —Alicia Spinnet claramente no estaba contenta.

Angelina miró a los Slytherin horrorizada. Cuando vio a Harry su boca cayó abierta y sus ojos se ensancharon hasta un diámetro casi cómico.

Fred y George volaron a las gradas, haciéndole señas a Harry para que se alejara del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin. Harry se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia ellos.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí los Slytherin, querido Harrycito? —preguntó Fred con un tono educado obviamente fingido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo _tú_ aquí, Harry? —añadió George en un tono idéntico.

Harry tragó saliva. A pesar de la oferta de paz que Fred y George habían hecho la noche anterior, sabía exactamente cómo de competitivos eran los gemelos cuando se trataba del quidditch. Eran también fieramente protectivos con el equipo de Gryffindor, tomándose sus posiciones como golpeadores verdaderamente de corazón —Ellos… —suspiró —.Mirad, sé que no deberían estar aquí, pero iban a venir con o sin mí, y creo que hay una oportunidad de que sean más… _pacíficos_ si vengo con ellos —dijo en voz baja.

Fred y George miraron a los Slytherin por encima del hombro de Harry —Por supuesto que no deberían estar aquí, maldición —dijo Fred.

—Las pruebas son públicas, creo —dijo Harry, con una nota de desesperación apareciendo en su voz —.Siempre y cuando no hagan nada más que mirar, no están rompiendo ninguna norma.

—Están haciendo algo ahora mismo —espetó George.

Harry se dio la vuelta para ver a la mayoría del equipo de Slytherin señalando y riéndose de algo en el campo. Suspiró.

Angelina se unió a Fred y George, y fijó una dura mirada en Harry —Hola, Harry —dijo llanamente.

—Angelina —Harry la saludó, con un tono nervioso en su voz.

—Has provocado un serio agujero en mi estrategia para este año, sabes —dijo ella acusadoramente.

—Lo sé —dijo Harry —,lo siento. —De pronto se sintió fatal por no haber hablado con Angelina antes; ¿No había dicho Hermione que casi se había venido abajo la noche de la selección de Harry?

—Así que ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Angelina —¿Y con el equipo de Slytherin?

—Aparentemente Harry aquí piensa que su presencia hará que los Slytherin se comporten —dijo Fred.

—Eso no es… _exactamente_ lo que he dicho —dijo Harry, aunque tenía que admitir que el significado era esencialmente el mismo.

—Sí, bueno, no es como si estuviera funcionando, ¿No? —gruñó George. Harry miró sobre su hombro de nuevo para ver a Draco doblado de la risa. Harry puso una mueca.

—Voy a volver —dijo Harry —,intentaré hacerles parar. No puedo prometeros nada, pero lo intentaré —Los tres Gryffindor se giraron para irse cuando Harry recordó algo —¡Fred, George! —Los gemelos se giraron, ambos se veían bastante irritados.

—Daphne… Greengrass, quería que os dijera que está impresionada con las Orejas —dijo Harry.

Fred levantó una ceja, —Buen intento de aliviar la brecha, Harry, pero los Slytherin no deberían estar aquí.

Entonces dejó salir una amplia sonrisa —¡Aun así es bueno oírlo! —Volaron de vuelta al campo, y Harry volvió con el equipo de Slytherin.

—¿Hay algún modo de haceros parar con los abucheos? —espetó Harry. Warrington y Montague parecían obstinados, mientras que Draco se veía ofendido.

—Su equipo va a ser terrible este año, Harry —dijo Draco —,tienes que admitir que es divertido.

—No realmente —dijo Harry —,están en desventaja. Nadie jugó el año pasado, y no estaban exactamente esperando tener que reemplazar al buscador además de su guardián.

—¿Y qué? —gruñó Montague, apoyándose contra la grada detrás suya con sus codos —No jugamos el año pasado, tampoco, y tenemos que reemplazar un cazador y dos bateadores.

—También son mi viejo equipo, os guste o no —espetó Harry —,y lo estoy sintiendo bastante en lo personal ahora mismo. Si seguís con esto, no hay modo de que vaya a jugar para vosotros.

Miles Bletchley, el guardián de Slytherin, miró a Harry —¿Eso significa… ¿Si nos quedamos callados durante las pruebas, accederás a jugar de buscador para Slytherin?

—No —dijo Harry —,no vamos a hacer ningún estúpido trato. Pero si seguís ridiculizándolos, eso garantizará que _no_ voy a jugar para vosotros.

Para su inmensa sorpresa, los Slytherin empezaron a comportarse inmediatamente, y tan solo charlaron mientras observaban las pruebas restantes.

 _Los Slytherin no pelean unos con otros,_ recordó. _Al menos no en público._ Sintiéndose de algún modo satisfecho, Harry tomó asiento al lado de Draco.

Harry observó a los Gryffindor junto a los otros Slytherin, y se encontró sintiendo envidia al verlos precipitarse por el cielo. No había jugado un partido de quidditch real desde tercer año, y extrañaba la sensación de estar en el aire.

Tuvo que admitir que Ginny era una buscadora decente. Harry sabía de verla jugar en La Madriguera que era mejor cazadora, pero aun así sobrepasaba por mucho a los otros candidatos a buscador. Atrapó la snitch cuatro veces, y ni uno solo de los otros jugadores la atraparon ni una vez. Tomó la posición con facilidad.

Después vinieron las pruebas de guardián, que fueron tan desastrosas que Harry se sintió completamente fatal por Angelina. Ron estaba nervioso, Harry lo sabía; conocía a su viejo amigo lo suficiente para reconocer que Ron no estaba jugando con toda su habilidad. Los otros candidatos no fueron mucho mejores, dejando pasar punto tras punto.

Después de ver a todos los candidatos a guardián, Angelina llamó a sus bateadores y cazadores hacia ella, donde empezaron una acalorada discusión. Casi diez minutos pasaron antes de que Angelina se girara hacia los esperanzados guardianes.

—Nuestro nuevo guardián es Ron Weasley —anunció Angelina. Ron pareció comprensiblemente exaltado, y a pesar de sus recientes problemas, Harry se encontró genuinamente feliz por él. Ron había querido jugar en el equipo de su casa durante años.

La mayoría del equipo de Slytherin se fue, dejando a Harry y Draco en las gradas.

—El equipo está lleno de Weasleys, —comentó Draco. Harry le lanzó una mirada y Draco rodó los ojos —Lo que quiero decir es que más de la mitad del equipo son Weasley. Sé que tres de los cuatro están fuera de límites.

— _Todos_ ellos lo están —demandó Harry. No iba a dejar a Ginny fuera.

Draco lo miró con cautela —Tu lista se va haciendo más larga, Harry —dijo —,no puedes añadir a todo el colegio, sabes.

***

Harry se despertó en mitad de la noche sintiéndose desorientado y extrañamente insatisfecho. Había vuelto a soñar con buscar algo que _necesitaba_ pasillo tras pasillo _._ Cuanto más buscaba más irritado se sentía. Cuando se despertó, el conocimiento de qué era lo que buscaba se desvaneció de su mente al instante.

Suspiró y lanzó un rápido _tempus,_ descubriendo que eran apenas pasadas las 4 de la mañana. Se lanzó de vuelta a la almohada con frustración. No quería volverse a dormir porque no quería volver a soñar con eso, pero aún quedaban horas hasta el desayuno del sábado por la mañana.

Tras unos minutos de consideración, Harry se levantó. No tenía mucha confianza en Adivinación y odiaba la clase, pero se preguntó si podría encontrar algo sobre sus sueños en el libro de texto de Adivinación. Estaban dando la interpretación de sueños ese curso, después de todo. Abrió su baúl para recoger el libro y paró.

En lugar de sacar sus apuntes de Adivinación, rebuscó silenciosamente hasta el fondo de su baúl y sacó otro libro que había tomado de la Biblioteca Black, uno titulado _El Oráculo Oscuro._

Volvió a meterse en su cama, corrió las cortinas y empezó a pasar las páginas del libro, buscando menciones a sueños misteriosos. Finalmente encontró una referencia al final del capítulo llamado _Ritos y Rituales._

> _El rito de claridad le dará a quien lo realice perspicacia en sus sueños. Hará lúcidos casi todos sus sueños, significando esto que serán capaces de tomar control de sus sueños. Se encontrarán capaces de girar esquinas que no eran capaces de girar antes, abrir puertas que antes habían estado cerradas, y ver a través de_ _la bruma que pueda haber nublado su visión. Adicionalmente, si encuentran una idea en el sueño que se desvanece con la llegada del sol, este rito permitirá al realizador grabarlo y recordarlo en sus horas de vigilia._
> 
> _Este rito debe hacerse en uno de los ocho días del ciclo de celebración como parte de un círculo oscuro. Sólo tendrá éxito si quien lo realiza es un mago o bruja completamente declarado oscuro-_

Harry dejó de leer y suspiró. Este ritual parecía exactamente lo que necesitaba, pero ya que no era un mago oscuro, no podía usarlo. Recordó haber aprendido durante el verano que un mago tenía que completar algo llamado “ritos de declaración” antes de que pudieran ser considerados oscuros. Harry seguía sin saber qué significaba, y además, a pesar de haber desarrollado un reciente interés por las artes oscuras, no estaba seguro de si alguna vez querría ser un mago oscuro realmente. E incluso si lo quería, honestamente no estaba seguro de si _podría_ ser uno.

Aun así, el texto había sido interesante, así que Harry volvió al inicio del libro y leyó hasta que sus compañeros empezaron a despertarse.

***

Harry, de nuevo, no recibió ninguna carta de Sirius a la mañana siguiente. Tuvo dificultades ocultando su decepción, y cuando Daphne le preguntó qué le pasaba él solo sacudió la cabeza.

Si Sirius ya no estaba interesado en Harry porque ahora era un Slytherin, no había nada que Harry pudiera hacer. Se sintió indefenso.

Y por inesperadamente acogedores que hubieran sido los Slytherin, Harry seguía extrañando a s Sirius. Extrañaba a sus amigos. Extrañaba a Ron.

Tras un momento de consideración, sacó a relucir su coraje Gryffindor e hizo el viaje a través del comedor hasta su vieja y familiar mesa.

—Hey, Ron —dijo, tomando asiento como si perteneciera allí.

A juzgar por las miradas que estaba recibiendo, definitivamente no pertenecía allí.

Harry los ignoró —Enhorabuena por entrar en el equipo —dijo —,dile a Ginny lo mismo cuando la veas ¿Sí?

La expresión de Ron cambió de una de sorpresa a una de indignación —No puedo creer que realmente estuvieras con esos espías Slytherin anoche, Harry —escupió.

—¿No hicieron mucho más que mirar, no? —señaló Harry —.Las pruebas son públicas. Había algunos Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff allí, también, ¿no?

La cara de Ron se suavizó, aunque seguía viéndose un poco fuera de sus casillas —Fred mencionó que sólo fuiste con ellos porque querías asegurarte de que no hicieran nada —dijo —,así que, eh… gracias. Supongo.

—Eso, y que quería ver a mi antiguo equipo —dijo Harry sinceramente —,os echo de menos chicos, sabes —Ron le ofreció una débil sonrisa ante eso, y Harry sintió una pequeña victoria interna. Quizás aún podía arreglar lo que fuera que se hubiera roto entre él y Ron.

—Nunca antes había visto a Ginny jugar de buscadora —continuó Harry —,no es mala para nada.

Ron le dio un “hmm” en asentimiento —Sí, de hecho es bastante buena. No tanto como tú, por supuesto, pero será mucho mejor que Malfoy, al menos…

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon.

Ron pareció repentinamente ansioso —Tú no… no vas a jugar para ellos ¿no? Quiero decir, ya tienen buscador, así que no hay una plaza abierta para ti, ¿verdad?

Harry tragó —Ha habido… charlas —admitió vacilante —,sobre mí posiblemente jugando. Me han pedido que lo intente, por lo menos.

—No vas a decir que sí, ¿no? —demandó Ron —¿Y qué pasa con Malfoy? _Él es_ el buscador de Slytherin.

—Um —dijo Harry —,él se pasaría a cazador…

—¿Quieres decir que realmente lo estás considerando? —espetó Ron.

Harry suspiró —Mentiría si te dijera que no —admitió —,no lo he decidido aún. Pero realmente echo de menos jugar, Ron-

Ron se puso de pie, mirando a Harry furioso —¿Estás diciendo que de verdad accederías a jugar en el equipo más rastrero de Hogwarts? —gritó.

—¿Eso sería justo? —preguntó una voz familiar, aunque mucho más sarcástica de lo que Harry acostumbraba a oírla. Miró a la mesa para ver a Alicia Spinnet frunciéndole el ceño —Ya conoces todas nuestras estrategias-

—Y sé que Angelina es lo suficientemente buena para preparar nuevas estrategias que no conozca —dijo Harry, intentando ser apaciguador —,la mitad de las jugadas que Wood usaba fueron diseñadas por Angelina, y lo sabes. También tenéis dos jugadores nuevos que no estaban en el equipo cuando yo jugaba-

—No, pero has jugado conmigo y con Ginny casi todos los veranos —escupió Ron. Para entonces, todas las personas de la mesa de Gryffindor habían dejado lo que estuvieran haciendo para atender a la discusión. Y Harry notó cómo unas cuantas cabezas en las otras mesas se giraban hacia ellos, también.

—Yo… —Harry dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado y probó con una estrategia diferente —¿Cómo es esto distinto a, no sé, un jugador del Puddlemere United reasignado a los Falmouth Falcons?

—Oh, ¿así que te estás comparando con un jugador profesional ahora? —dijo Katie Bell desde unos asientos más lejos de Alicia —Sacudió el pelo y fijó una dura mirada en Harry —Admito que eres decente, Potter, pero no eres tan bueno.

Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw no notarían la diferencia, pero si juegas para ellos no sería justo para _Gryffindor_ , específicamente, y lo sabes —continuó Alicia —Conoces nuestras debilidades, conoces nuestro estilo de juego…

—¡No usaría nada de eso en vuestra contra! —insistió Harry.

—Un _Slytherin_ lo haría —dijo Ron con una burla —¿Y eso es lo que eres ahora, no?

Harry sintió cómo si su corazón se estuviese rompiendo. Sabía que los Gryffindor no estarían contentos si accedía a jugar para Slytherin, pero había esperado…

Honestamente, no estaba seguro de qué esperaba.

Harry sacudió la cabeza —Me voy —dijo abatido mientras se ponía de pie —.Podéis dejar de gritarme.

—¡No perteneces aquí, de todas formas! —gritó Ron mientras él se retiraba.

Harry volvió de la mesa de Gryffindor, y en su camino de vuelta con los Slytherin su dolor se fue transformando en indignación.

Sirius. Ron.

Harry había contado siempre con ellos para respaldarle, sin importar qué. Ahora solo recordaba con desagrado las palabras de Draco en su primera noche en Slytherin: _“Hemos visto cómo algunos Gryffindor te han dado la espalda en el pasado. Nunca obtendrás eso de nosotros.”_

Llegó a la mesa de Slytherin, y oyó un distante —¡Buen trabajo provocando a los leones, Potter! —de uno de los de sexto año. Lo ignoró.

La furia ya había superado completamente a la angustia, y Harry, resolutivo, marchó directamente hacia Graham Montague.

—Las pruebas de Slytherin son el lunes, ¿Verdad? —preguntó.

Montague levantó la vista hacia Harry, un esbozo de sonrisa apareciendo en su cara —Sí.

—Quiero presentarme a buscador.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NT: Hola otra vez. Esto se va poniendo emocionante, al pobre Harry le dan por todos lados...  
> Muchas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo, motiváis un montón.  
> *Es un juego de palabras porque "apalling", espantoso, y "appealing", tentador, se parecen


	7. El Marco

A pesar de su amargo estado de ánimo por su anterior confrontación con el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, Harry se presentó a tiempo en la detención de Snape.

Snape ni siquiera lo saludó, no es que Harry esperara que lo hiciera, simplemente se lanzó a dar instrucciones —Vas a fregar calderos hoy. No usarás magia.

Harry asintió —Sí, señor.

Una vez que hayas acabado de fregarlos, les pondrás una capa de esto —Le pasó a Harry una botella en la que se leía “Aceite Neutralizador de Newton. ¡Elimina Todos los Rastros de Viejas Pociones!

Harry asintió una vez más, aunque se estaba sintiendo más y más espantado a medida que Snape seguía explicando —Sí, señor.

—Una vez que hayas aplicado una capa a todos los calderos, esperarás a que se sequen, y yo inspeccionaré tu trabajo. Si estimo que tu trabajo es satisfactorio, podrás irte.

—Sí, señor.

Snape señaló a un lado del depósito —Proceda.

Harry entró en el depósito y estuvo desencantado al encontrar una pila de calderos, al menos veinte, todos con una gruesa capa de algo que sólo pudo identificar como crujiente y azul. Encontró un cubo, un estropajo, y una toalla esperándolo.

Suspiró y se puso a trabajar.

Rápidamente descubrió que bajo la cubierta crujiente de encima, la costra se volvía pegajosa y viscosa y casi imposible de retirar.

Mientras fregaba, empezó a pensar en posibles formas de preguntar a Snape sobre su padre. Rechazó todas sus ideas iniciales. _“Profesor Snape, ¿Solía mi padre pegarle y abusar de usted?_ Pensó sardónico. _Eso iría bien, estoy seguro._

Siguió trabajando, meditando sobre cómo sacar el tema.

Cuando llevaba cerca de la mitad de los calderos y sus músculos le empezaban a doler, finalmente se dio cuenta de que podía simplemente preguntar por lo que realmente tenía más curiosidad: si su padre había atacado a algún Slytherin cuando estaba en el colegio. Podía dejar a Snape fuera por completo.

Casi había fregado todos los calderos antes de reunir el suficiente valor para finalmente preguntar —Um… ¿Profesor Snape?

Snape lo miró desde su escritorio, sin molestarse en esconder su molestia —¿Qué pasa, Potter?

—Yo… eh… —tartamudeó Harry.

Santa _mierda,_ ¿en qué estaba pensando siquiera? ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que tener una conversación real con Snape era incluso posible -especialmente una conversación sobre un hombre que Snape había dejado abundantemente claro que despreciaba?

—¿Qué grosor tiene que tener la capa de aceite que ponga en los calderos? —preguntó Harry finalmente.

La irritación de Snape se volvió más pronunciada —Lee las instrucciones en la botella, Potter —Volvió la vista a su trabajo —¿No es por _no leer las instrucciones_ exactamente por lo que estás aquí para empezar? —Harry alcanzó la botella de aceite para encontrar las instrucciones en la parte de atrás, y empezó a maldecir en silencio.

El aceite tenía que secar por dos horas. Debería haber cubierto los calderos a medida que los terminaba. Harry dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyó contra la pared de la despensa.

La detención fue, ante todo, entumecedoramente aburrida

***

> _Harry,_
> 
> _Tenemos que hablar. Intenta quedarte solo en la sala común de Slytherin tarde esta noche._

Harry reconoció la letra de Sirius. Leyó la nota una y otra vez como si esperase que aparecieran más líneas mágicamente. No podía creer lo poco que había dicho Sirius.

Y durante todo el domingo, mientras intentaba concentrarse en sus deberes, se encontró estando más y más irritado. Como mínimo, Sirius podría haber dicho que tipo de conversación le cabía esperar.

Encontró dificultad en no tomarse personalmente todo lo de la nota. Era falta de emoción y ni siquiera incluía las fórmulas básicas, ni siquiera un “Querido Harry”. Harry se fue convenciendo cada vez más de que que no sólo había perdido a su mejor amigo; estaba a punto de perder a su padrino, también.

Tuvo el gatillo remarcablemente fácil durante todo el día. Le gruñó a Theo por tomar prestada su pluma sin preguntar. Tiró de su libro de Encantamientos cuando Daphne intentó señalar una línea de sus deberes. Se encaró con Vince por masticar muy fuerte en la cena.

—¡Soy consciente de que debes estar fuera de tus casillas por el comportamiento de los Gryffindor contigo, Harry, pero _en serio_! —atacó Pansy aquella noche cuando él se puso temperamental con ella por reírse muy maliciosamente.

Harry salió hecho una furia de la sala común, hacia el dormitorio, y golpeó la puerta con tanta fuerza como pudo reunir.

No le hizo sentir mejor.

Caminó hasta su cama y se metió bajo las mantas, enterrando su cara en la almohada.

Su padrino le odiaba. Lo sabía.

La cara de Harry dolía, y se dio cuenta de que estaba aplastando sus gafas contra su nariz. Giró sobre sí mismo y miró a la nada.

Después sus ojos se enfocaron, y se dio cuenta de que de hecho estaba mirando a la fotografía de sus padres, que seguían sonriéndole.

—Vosotros me odiáis también ¿no? —susurró Harry. Miró a su madre y su padre acusadoramente, y después, abruptamente, estiró el brazo y giró su foto de cara a la mesita de noche.

***

Cuando todos sus compañeros subieron las escaleras para acostarse, Harry salió hacia la sala común. Allí quedaban, por suerte, tan solo un puñado de los de último año. Harry tomó asiento en uno de los sofás y miró al fuego.

Los otros Slytherin se fueron eventualmente, y Harry se quedó solo.

Harry siguió observando el fuego y esperando a que Sirius apareciera. Los minutos parecían estirarse, y su irritación burbujeaba con más fuerza cuanto más esperaba.

Finalmente, la cabeza de Sirius se materializó en la chimenea, y Harry inmediatamente saltó de pie —¡Sirius!

—Harry, me-

—¿Qué _demonios_ de carta era esa? —demandó Harry, un ceño apretado en su rostro —¿No te podrías haber molestado en darme un poquito más de información? ¿Qué pensabas? ¿O al menos un “con amor, Canuto”?

Sirius le devolvió el ceño —La tuya no era mucho mejor ¿Verdad? —dijo groseramente.

Harry cerró la boca y miró.

—¡ _Tres_ frases, ninguna de las cuales decían si estabas bien o no, o incluso si estabas a _salvo_! —continuó Sirius, el volumen de su voz escalando rápidamente.

—Oh, lo siento _tanto_ —dijo Harry burlón.

Se miraron enfadados el uno al otro durante un largo momento.

—¿Podemos empezar esta conversación de una vez? —preguntó Sirius, aún viéndose iracundo.

—Sí —dijo Harry con tono hosco.

Sirius cerró los ojos y tomó aliento profundamente, después lo dejó salir, en un evidente esfuerzo por calmarse. Finalmente preguntó, —¿Harry, _estás_ a salvo? ¿Los Slytherin no están…

Harry suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. Ya había explicado esto demasiadas veces —Sí, estoy a salvo. Estoy bien. Los Slytherin no están intentando asesinarme.

Sirius asintió —Bien —pausó, luego dijo —.Harry, lo siento mucho.

Harry pestañeó.

—Debí haber contactado antes contigo. Dumbledore nos dijo lo que había pasado la noche que te seleccionaron, y yo… sólo…

—Déjame adivinar: ¿No estabas contento? —preguntó Harry llanamente.

—Eso es decirlo suave —dijo Sirius —,grité, vociferé, rompí cosas… —suspiró —.Bebí.

Harry cerró los ojos y desvió la vista —Así que estás decepcionado conmigo.

—No.

Harry azotó su cabeza de vuelta hacia la chimenea —¿Qué?

—No voy a mentir —dijo Sirius —,estaba enfadado cuando me dijeron que habías ido a Slytherin. Desvarié y despotriqué. Me pregunté si alguien te había tendido una trampa, o si estaban intentando… corromperte. Simplemente no tenía sentido para mí: me recuerdas tanto a tu padre, que era Gryffindor de los pies a la cabeza. Me pregunté si simplemente… no te conocía tan bien como pensaba. No quería aceptar que habías acabado en una casa que desprecio por completo.

Harry esperó a que Sirius continuara. Hasta ahora, no se estaba sintiendo mucho mejor, y no escapó a su percepción que Sirius acababa de admitir que él _aún_ despreciaba la casa de Slytherin.

—Entonces Molly me mostró una nueva perspectiva.

—¿La señora Weasley?

—Correcto. Y después Remus me mostró otra nueva, incluso mayor, también.

—¿El profesor Lupin? —La boca de Harry se abrió.

Sirius le dio una débil risa —Un Remus enfadado es… desagradable, por decir algo —Sirius dejó escapar un estremecimiento, lo que se veía increíblemente extraño en una cabeza flotante —.De todas formas, después de que todos nos hubiéramos calmado al fin, Remus sugirió que le hiciera una llamada a mi prima.

Harry no se inmutó —¿Quién?

—Andromeda Tonks —dijo Sirius, sonriendo —,antes Black. Mi prima favorita. Te hablé de ella, ¿recuerdas?

—¿La madre de Tonks? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí. Una sangrepura que fue desheredada por casarse con un nacido de muggles —Sirius dejó escapar un suspiro —.También… una Slytherin.

Las cejas de Harry se levantaron. Sirius no había dado esa información sobre Andromeda cuando hablaron de ella aquel verano.

—Y ella no es una… Slytherin reformada, o una… Slytherin en _recuperación_ —continuó Sirius —,yo siempre había dicho que no pertenecía a Slytherin, pero ella me dijo que estaba orgullosa se haber estado en la casa de Slytherin y que ella _siempre_ ha sido una Slytherin. Y Harry... —Los ojos de Sirius parecieron suavizarse —.Ella _siempre_ ha sido mi prima favorita.

El aliento de Harry se atascó en su garganta —¿Y qué significa eso… para mí? —preguntó Harry en voz baja.

—Significa que eres mi ahijado, Slytherin o no.

Harry se acuclilló frente a la chimenea y puso su cabeza entre las rodillas —Gracias —susurró, el alivio floreciendo en su interior. Podría haber perdido a Ron, pero al menos Sirius se quedaría a su lado.

—Siento mucho haberte hecho pensar algo más —dijo Sirius, su voz llena de arrepentimiento.

Harry no levantó su cabeza, pero asintió.

Oyó a Siruis soltar un suspiro —Hay… algo más que quiero contarte.

Harry levantó la vista, tragando —Vale.

—Debo admitir que no me gustan la mayoría de Slytherin. Literalmente toda mi familia había estado en Slytherin y he visto de lo que que los Slytherin son capaces, de primera mano, toda mi vida —dijo Sirius —,y con eso, me refiero a que he visto a Slytherin hacer daño a la gente más veces de las que puedo contar. Los Slytherin son ambiciosos y astutos, y eso los lleva a tener tendencia a pisotear a la gente para obtener lo que quieren, como mínimo.

>>Pero Dromeda señaló que los Gryffindor tienen inmensas cantidades de valor, lo que puede llevar a tener tendencia a ser impulsivos, temerarios y estúpidos —Sirius parecía ligeramente humillado —,específicamente, _yo._ No fue muy amable con eso.

Harry se rio.

—Dromeda, como Slytherin que es, no se detiene ante nada para conseguir lo que _ella_ quiere, como casarse con un hijo de muggles llamado Ted —dijo Sirius, sonriendo —,pero también están los Slytherin como Lucius Malfoy o Quejicus… —Sirius sacudió la cabeza —.Te _conozco,_ Harry. Sé que vas a ser un Slytherin como Andomeda, no como Lucius Malfoy.

Harry sonrió, dándole a Sirius un rápido asentimiento.

—Puedes esperar una lechuza de Dromeda pronto, por cierto —dijo Sirius —,parecía intrigada por tu… _situación,_ y como, considerando lo que dijiste, o no dijiste, en tu _muy_ informativa carta… —Harry sonrió avergonzado ante eso —.Puede que haya mencionado que no estaba seguro de si _tú_ estabas bien con estar en Slytherin, y… —dejó salir una risa —.Bueno, sólo vamos a decir que no va a permitir que eso siga así.

Harry tenía que admitir que estaba interesado en lo que Andromeda Tonks tenía que decir —Vale, la estaré esperando.

Entonces la expresión de Sirius se tornó inusualmente grave —Hay una cosa más que realmente te quiero decir, Harry.

Harry asintió —Adelante.

—Mi hermano, Regulus, él y yo fuimos muy cercanos en cierto punto de nuestras vidas —dijo Sirius —,técnicamente yo era el hermano mayor, pero él se preocupaba por mí tanto como yo por él. Siempre nos protegimos el uno al otro, desde el principio.

Harry pensó que de hecho eso sonaba bastante Slytherin, pero no lo dijo.

—Cuando Reg fue seleccionado en Slytherin, estuve furioso, pero le dije que aún era mi hermano —dijo Sirius —,aun así, no estoy seguro de si le di tantas oportunidades de serlo como debería haber hecho. Empecé a criticar todo lo que hacía, cuestionando sus motivos. Y a medida que crecimos, empezó a mostrar los rasgos Slytherin que me habían hecho odiar esa casa. Él empezó… —Sirius presionó los labios —.Empujaba a la gente si se metía en su camino. Hacía trampas para tener ventaja. Empezó a mentir para obtener lo que quería.

Harry tragó nerviosamente. Él ya había empezado a mentir a Umbridge, por sugerencia de uno de sus nuevos compañeros.

—Nuestra relación se desmoronó, y Regulus se unió a los mortífagos.

—No voy a unirme a los mortífagos —dijo Harry, estrechando los ojos. Mentir a Umbridge era una cosa, pero unirse a Voldemort estaba a un nivel completamente distinto.

—Sé que no vas a hacerlo —dijo Sirius —,a lo que me refiero es a que yo… —Suspiró —.Creo que mi actitud hacia Slytherin pudo haberlo alejado de mí —Sus ojos se cerraron —.Temo que su muerte pueda haber sido mi culpa.

Harry sintió cómo una ola de comprensión lo recorría —Sirius… no creo… —No estaba seguro de qué podía decir. No había conocido a Regulus, después de todo.

—No quiero hacerte eso a ti, también —dijo Sirius, repentinamente firme y determinado —.No entiendo a los Slytherin, así que puede que tenga algunas preguntas. Puede que me enfade. Pero tú siempre, _siempre_ serás mi ahijado.

Harry le ofreció una sonrisa a Sirius —Vale —dijo —,gracias, Sirius.

—Y siento lo de la carta.

Harry soltó una carcajada —La mía también.

—Era sólo que había… demasiada información que quería compartir contigo, y no podía ponerla en una carta porque hubiera sido obvio de quién era.

Harry asintió —Sí, puedo verlo.

—Así que… ¿Cómo es Slytherin, entonces? —preguntó Sirius —¿Qué tal con Snape?

—Bien, sorprendentemente —dijo Harry —,los Slytherin han sido educados. Parece que realmente están intentando darme una oportunidad aquí.

—Es... bueno oír eso —dijo Sirius, pero no sonaba del todo convencido —¿Y Snape?

—En mi primer día como Slytherin, me premió con puntos e inmediatamente después me dio una detención —dijo Harry, rodando los ojos —,así que está mostrando favoritismo por Slytherin… pero aun así me sigue odiando.

—Imbécil grasiento.

Harry sonrió, entonces suspiró —Los Gryffindor no están nada contentos conmigo. La mayoría de ellos, bueno. Ron… creo que ya no somos amigos.

—Oh, Harry…

Harry sacudió la cabeza —Ya estaba bastante cabreado, y cuando descubrió…

—¿Descubrió qué?

—...que voy a hacer las pruebas del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin mañana… —dijo Harry vacilante.

—Y estoy seguro de que entrarás en el equipo —dijo Sirius —,te he visto volar, y eres uno de los mejores que he visto. Mejor que tu padre, y él era excelente —De pronto, una mirada de horror apareció en la cara de Sirius —.Oh, no. Oh, _pelotas._

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry, preocupado.

—Voy a tener que animar a Slytherin en el partido Gryffindor-Slytherin, ¿no?

Sirius sonaba tan completamente espantado por la mera idea que Harry tuvo que empezar a reírse.

—¡No es divertido! —insistió Sirius —¡Esto va contra cada fibra de mi ser! Esta es absolutamente la _peor_ parte de que te hayan seleccionado en Slytherin, Harry, ¡no es _natural_!

Harry se rio incluso más fuerte, pero algo de lo que Sirius había dicho le hizo parar. La mención de su padre una vez más le recordó a Harry las preguntas que tenía.

—Hey, ¿Sirius? —preguntó Harry —Sobre mi padre…

Sirius borró la mirada horrorizada de su rostro —¿Qué pasa?

Harry tragó —¿Era él… hizo él… —Suspiró internamente. No sabía cómo expresar la pregunta a Snape, y ciertamente no sabía cómo hacérsela a Sirius, tampoco —¿Crees que le habría parecido… bien? —preguntó finalmente, decidiendo no hacer la pregunta directamente —Conmigo estando en Slytherin, quiero decir.

Sirius sonrió suavemente —Tu madre y tu padre habrían estado orgullosos de ti, Harry —dijo, y luego sonrió —,incluso si eres una pequeña serpiente.

Harry rodó los ojos, Supuso que a pesar de la aceptación de Sirius hacia él, no dejaría ir sus viejos prejuicios —Eres hilarante —dijo planamente.

—No, lo digo en serio —Sirius sonrió.

Harry abrió la boca para replicar cuando Draco apareció de repente en la puerta del dormitorio. Los ojos de Sirius se ensancharon, y su cabeza desapareció de la chimenea.

—Eh, ¡Draco! Yo- yo… eh… sólo estaba- —tartamudeó Harry, poniéndose de pie.

—¿Sabes que la chimenea de nuestro dormitorio también sirve para llamar, no? —dijo Draco.

—Eh, no -no lo sabía —dijo Harry.

Draco inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, fijando una mirada contemplativa en Harry. Tras un momento, dijo —¿Ese era Sirius Black? Lo he visto en fotos.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Harry. Una llamarada de terror recorrió su cuerpo —¿Qué… de qué estás hablando? —preguntó nerviosamente —.Yo no-

—Oh, Harry, por favor —Draco rodó los ojos —.Sé que tu padrino es un fugitivo convicto —dijo. Entonces presionó su boca en una línea recta —,también debo informarte de que sé que es inocente de todos los crímenes por los que fue puesto en prisión.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon ante eso, pero sus nervios no se abatieron —¿Vas a… vas a contárselo a alguien?

La cabeza de Draco cayó hacia atrás y dejó salir un dramático suspiro —Te lo he dicho una docena de veces ya: los Slytherins se guardan los secretos unos a otros.

Harry no quería señalar que aún no estaba seguro de a quién era más leal Draco, su casa o su familia, pero como Draco había sido tan abierto con él, Harry decidió devolverle el favor.

—¿Incluso de tu padre?

Los ojos de Draco se ensancharon.

—Tengo que saberlo, Draco —dijo Harry, insistente —,no he estado en esta casa mucho tiempo. Sigo sin saber cómo de lejos llega la lealtad Slytherin.

Draco miró a Harry por un largo momento, entonces cruzó la sala común para sentarse en el sofá con Harry —Mentiría si te dijera que mi padre no ha estado intrigado sobre ti —Entonces sonrió —.Pero le he informado de que nos han ordenado tratarte como un Slytherin, y que nos estamos tomando en serio esa orden.

—¿Lo que significa, exactamente?

—Mi padre estuvo en esta casa también, Harry —dijo Draco —,sabe que significa que nos guardamos los secretos mutuamente. Estoy seguro de que no está contento con ello, pero no ha vuelto a preguntar —Frunció el ceño repentinamente —,aun así estoy seguro de que me regañarán la próxima vez que vaya a casa.

***

A la mañana siguiente, se anunció que Dolores Umbridge había sido nombrada Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts.

***

—Estoy de acuerdo en que es una profesora de defensa horrible, Harry, pero también tengo que admitir que concuerdo con lo que mi padre dijo en el artículo —dijo Draco —,tienes que admitir que algunos de los profesores de este colegio son espantosos.

Harry bufó —No, _no_ tengo que admitirlo.

—Recuerdo que te caía bien, pero… ¿Rubeus Hagrid? —dijo Pansy dudosa —No debería-

—No te atrevas a hablar sobre Hagrid —siseó Harry.

Pansy agitó una mano a su alrededor —Bien. No me vuelvas a arrancar la cabeza.

—Lo que quiero decir, Harry, es que esta reforma es necesaria —dijo Draco —,los profesores de aquí tienen que saber que alguien los vigila, ya que Dumbledore no va a hacerlo.

—¿Realmente crees que alguien como la profesora McGonagall necesita ser inspeccionada? —demandó Harry.

— _Todos_ necesitan inspección —dijo Draco —,algunos profesores pasarán con matrícula. ¿Otros, sin embargo? No puedes negar-

—¿Qué tal la clase a la que vamos ahora mismo, Harry? —dijo Pansy, cortando a Draco —He oído lo que dices de ella. Esta Trelawney es el ejemplo perfecto de por qué Umbridge es necesaria.

— _Umbridge_ no es necesaria —gruñó Harry —¿Cómo es posible que juzgue qué hace bueno a un profesor si ella misma no puede hacerlo bien?

—No sabemos con seguridad si puede —dijo Draco apaciguador —,claramente tiene miedo de enseñar magia defensiva a jóvenes estudiantes porque no quiere que se defiendan por si solos contra El Ministerio.

—¿Qué, así que piensa que Dumbledore está organizando un ejército o algo? —preguntó Harry mientras giraban la esquina —.Eso es ridículo.

—Probablemente el ridículo es Fugde —dijo Pansy —.Cómo ese idiota empanado puedo haber llegado a ser nuestro Ministro, nunca lo sabré.

—Sigo sin creerme que vosotros dos en serio estéis defendiendo a Umbridge —murmuró Harry.

—No lo hacemos —dijo Draco —,solo estoy de acuerdo con que realmente debe hacerse algo con los estándares de este colegio.

—Honestamente no creo que Umbridge sea la persona indicada para el puesto —explicó Pansy —,pero quizás este ascenso suyo finalmente revuelva las cosas lo suficiente para que veamos un cambio real.

—Nada tiene que cambiar —escupió Harry —,está bien así.

—El cambio puede ser doloroso, pero a menudo es necesario —dijo Draco —,si no cambias nada, nunca mejorarás nada.

—Y _siempre_ se puede mejorar —continuó Pansy.

—Tú has cambiado de casa, y ya estás mejorando —dijo Draco con una sonrisita odiosa.

Harry le lanzó a Draco una mirada irritada y dejó salir un suspiro de exasperación —Odio esto. La odio a ella.

—Lo sabemos —dijo Pansy, sonando en parte comprensiva y en parte cansada de oírlo.

Cuando llegaron a la cima de las escaleras en espiral, Harry se paró en seco. Como si hubiera sabido que estaban hablando sobre ella, Umbridge estaba allí esperando, con un portapapeles entre sus brazos, y miraba a la puerta del techo con una expresión claramente molesta en su cara. Ningún alumno de Adivinación había llegado aún.

Pansy agarró a Harry por el brazo ~~—~~ No hagas nada estúpido —le siseó al oído —,de hecho, no hagas nada en absoluto.

Harry apretó su puño e intentó disciplinar su expresión a una más neutral a pesar de la ira que bullía en su pecho.

Umbridge los vio desde las escaleras, y su molestia se disolvió inmediatamente en una de sus nauseabundas sonrisas —¡Hola, señor Malfoy, señorita Parkinson, señor Potter! —dijo como saludo —.Me había informado de que sólo Potter era miembro de esta clase.

—Pansy y yo sólo estamos acompañando a Harry, profesora Umbridge —dijo Draco —,considerando el ataque a su persona la semana pasada.

—Oh, sí, ¿Mencionaron algo sobre eso, no es así? Que desafortunado —dijo Umbridge, aunque no parecía que le importara realmente —¿Se encuentra usted mejor, señor Potter?

—Bastante —soltó Harry —El agarre de Pansy sobre su brazo se estrechó —,gracias por preguntar —añadió, arreglándoselas de algún modo para que su tono tuviera un eco de educación.

—Es fantástico oírlo —replicó Umbridge, y devolvió su mirada a la puerta cerrada en el techo.

La furia de Harry continuó burbujeando, y su puño se apretó más fuerte. Sabía que necesitaba encontrar un modo de canalizar su ira, y tenía que hacerlo rápido.

—Enhorabuena por su ascenso, por cierto —dijo Harry abruptamente —.Justo estábamos hablando sobre ello de camino para acá.

Harry no estaba seguro de si decir exactamente lo _contrario_ de lo que realmente sentía era la forma más sana de canalizar su furia, pero fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió en ese momento.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio la cabeza de Draco rotar rápidamente hacia él, con una mirada de sorpresa cerniéndose en su rostro. Al mismo tiempo, Umbridge giró de vuelta hacia él, su boca abierta en una “o” de sorpresa.

Draco se las arregló para reprimir su asombro rápido, pero sus ojos aún estaban abiertos como platos.

—¡Bueno, gracias, señor Potter! —Umbridge ahogó una risita —.Pero no hay necesidad de felicitarme; este colegio lleva mucho esperando una reforma educativa.

—Por supuesto —dijo Harry, dibujando una sonrisa falsa en su cara.

—De hecho —continuó Umbridge —,eso es por lo que estoy aquí. Inspeccionaré a la profesora Trelawney en la clase de hoy.

Justo entonces, la puerta se abrió y la escalerilla plateada descendió del techo. Umbridge la miró con desaprobación —¿Es así como se espera que los alumnos entren al aula? —preguntó incrédula.

—Lo es —dijo Harry.

Umbrigde garabateó algo en su portapapeles con una risita, entonces volvió a mirar a Harry —Puede que tenga algunas preguntas para usted sobre esta clase, señor Potter.

—Las estaré esperando, profesora —dijo. Para entonces estaba apretando su puño tan fuerte que las uñas se le clavaban en la palme de la mano.

—Espléndido —dijo Umbridge con esa molesta sonrisa dulzona —,le veré en clase, entonces —Después metió su portapapeles bajo un brazo y empezó a escalar la escalerilla plateada.

En el momento en que se dio la vuelta, la sonrisa falsa de Harre se transformó inmediatamente en una expresión de profundo desprecio, y le dio una mirada asesina mientras se retiraba —Las estaré esterando, vil, asqueroso _gusano_ —escupió tan pronto como estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para no oírlo. De pronto se sentía completamente horrorizado consigo mismo.

Draco giró sobre sí mismo para enfrentar a Harry, una ancha y presumida sonrisa en su cara —Sé que te hemos dicho que te la ganaras, pero tu actuación va más allá de mis expectativas —dijo —, eso ha sido brillante.

—También me ha dado ganas de vomitar —dijo Harry, aún con el ceño fruncido.

—Me ponía nerviosa que no tuvieras compañía Slytherin a su alrededor —dijo Pansy —,pero si sigues así lo harás bien.

—Planeo mantener la boca cerrada —dijo Harry —,no os preocupéis.

—Buen plan —dijo Draco —Después suspiró —,desafortunadamente, tenemos que irnos.

—Por favor, Harry, compórtate —dijo Pansy, una mirada suplicante en sus ojos.

Harry se despidió, y ellos bajaron por las escaleras. Paró al inicio de la escalerilla un momento. Sabía que probablemente se seguía viendo como si fuera a asesinar a alguien, y necesitaba volver a calmarse antes de entrar en la misma habitación que Umbridge. Esperó a que los demás alumnos llegaran y subieran la escalerilla antes de unirse a ellos.

***

Draco no dejaba de alardear sobre lo _buen_ Slytherin que Harry se estaba volviendo.

—Los Slytherin hacen lo que sea que necesiten para conseguir lo que quieren —dijo Draco mientras bajaban al campo de quidditch, escobas en mano.

—La _quiero_ a ella fuera de este colegio —dijo Harry vehemente.

—Y lo que estás haciendo podría ayudar a cumplir ese objetivo —insistió Draco —,así que mantenlo.

—No entiendo cómo hacerla feliz va a ayudar a echarla del colegio —insistió Harry —,si no puedo echarla del colegio, preferiría por mucho simplemente… mandarla a la mierda.

—Deja que Blaise la mande a la mierda —dijo Draco —,dice que ya tiene planes.

—Maravilloso —dijo Harry con tono apático.

—Y si eres _tú_ , de entre toda la gente, quien la hace feliz, estará complacida —dijo Draco —,creerá que está ganando, lo que la hará descuidada. Si es descuidada, dará un paso en falso en algún momento. Y si ese error es lo suficientemente grande…

—Esos son muchos “quizá” para algo que no soporto hacer —dijo Harry descontento.

—¿Pero si funciona, merecerá la pena, no?

Harry dejó salir un suspiro exasperado —Supongo.

—Y si parece que no funciona, los Slytherin intentarán algo más.

Harry empezaba a pensar que todos los planes Slytherin eran excesivamente complicados.

Llegaron al campo de quidditch antes que nadie más, y Harry inmediatamente se puso ansioso por estar en el aire. Se giró hacia Draco. —¿Carrera? —dijo, sonriendo —¿El primero en dar tres vueltas al campo gana?

Draco estrechó los ojos —Adelante, Potter —Montaron en sus escobas y se pusieron a ello.

Cuando el viento salpicó la cara de Harry y corrió por su pelo, se sintió exaltado de volar finalmente otra vez. Apenas había tenido ocasión de volar en escoba el año anterior con el Torneo de los Tres Magos y todo, y se empujó a volar tan rápido como pudo. Deslizó sus manos más arriba en su Saeta de Fuego, haciéndose lo más plano posible para minimizar el rozamiento del viento, y ganó la carrera con facilidad.

Draco, sorprendentemente, no parecía haber perdido terriblemente los papeles con ello, pero aparentemente seguía sin poderse resistir a hacer su comentario inteligente habitual —¿Eres consciente de que la Saeta de Fuego te da ventaja, no?

Harry meditó un momento y entonces le alcanzó su escoba a Draco —Vamos a ver si tienes razón.

Apenas podía creer que de hecho le estuviera ofreciendo a Draco Jodido Malfoy usar una de sus posesiones más preciadas, pero no iba a dejar ir impune ese reto.

Los ojos de Draco se ensancharon, e inmediatamente le pasó su Nimbus 2001 a Harry.

Harry ganó otra vez, aunque por un margen mucho menor.

Draco, poco sorprendido, le devolvió la Saeta de Fuego a Harry —Estás familiarizado con la Saeta de Fuego, supongo —dijo, sonando un poco apagado.

—O simplemente pesas más que yo.

Draco entrecerró los ojos —¿Acabas de implicar que estoy gordo?

Harry se rio, y entonces el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin y unos pocos esperanzados empezaron a aparecer. Esperaron por unos minutos a que todo el mundo llegara, y entonces Montague explicó —Aquellos interesados en ser cazadores, por aquí. Golpeadores, allí. Buscadores, a la derecha de los bateadores.

Todo el mundo se posicionó rápidamente, y Harry se encontró a sí mismo en soledad —Oh, qué sorpresa —dijo Montague monótonamente, claramente no sorprendido. —,solo tenemos un candidato a buscador. Qué inesperado.

Un murmullo de risas bajas recorrió al equipo, y Harry pestañeó.

—Aún no tienes la posición oficialmente, Potter —dijo Montague, abriendo la caja que contenía las pelotas de práctica. Sacó la snitch de práctica y la liberó —,no hasta que atrapes esto.

Harry asintió mientras montaba en su escoba, y después se alzó en el aire.

Cogió la snitch en menos de cuatro minutos.

—El nuevo buscador de Slytherin es Harry Potter —dijo Montague. Después, increíblemente, le mostró los dientes en una sonrisa. Harry no podía recordar haber visto tanta expresividad en la cara de Montague antes, pero le devolvió una sonrisa indecisa.

Siguieron con las pruebas de bateador. Sólo había cinco candidatos: Vince, Greg, dos de cuarto año y uno de tercero.

Harry los observó completamente espantado. Las pruebas de bateadores de Slytherin fueron peores que las pruebas de guardián de Gryffindor; ninguno de los candidatos era bueno en absoluto. Tanto Vince como Greg eran voladores increíblemente lentos. Los de cuarto año ni siquiera podían conectar el bate con las bludgers, y hubo un momento en que el de tercer año realmente se cayó de la escoba cuando movió su bate con demasiada fuerza.

El equipo de quidditch de Slytherin se agrupó en un lado del campo, y Montague y le hicieron señas a Harry. Harry levantó una ceja y se les unió.

—Técnicamente ya estás en el equipo —dijo Montague —¿Qué opinas?

Harry estuvo débilmente sorprendido de que Montague realmente quisiera su opinión —¿Honestamente? —dijo —.Todos son terribles.

—Sí —dijo Montague, claramente descontento —,pero tenemos que elegir a alguien.

—Vince y Greg son tu mejor opción —dijo Harry —,al menos ellos podían golpear las malditas bludgers. Pero son increíblemente lentos en escoba; no van a ser capaces de seguirle el ritmo a nadie del equipo para protegerlos.

—Quizás tú puedas darles algunas indicaciones —dijo Warrington.

—¿Yo? —preguntó Harry —.Uh… supongo.

—Bien.

Montague se dio la vuelta —Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle, sois nuestros nuevos bateadores.

Las pruebas a cazador fueron mucho mejor, incluso aunque sólo había tres candidatos: Draco, uno de tercer año, y uno de segundo.

Draco los dejó a los dos completamente fuera de juego.

Harry le observó atrapar y pasar la quaffle con facilidad, fintar antes de intentar pasar la quaffle por los aros, y más de la mitad de sus tiros pasaron a Bletchey con facilidad.

Draco no había estado mintiendo; era sin lugar a dudas un buen cazador, de hecho, Harry pensó que era de lejos mejor cazador que buscador, y Harry se lo dijo cuando su prueba hubo terminado.

Draco sonrió.

La elección era tan obvia que Montague ni siquiera se molestó en convocar una reunión de equipo —Draco Malfoy, eres el nuevo cazador. —Miró a los otros aspirantes, que parecían decepcionados —Vosotros, chicos, sois un poco jóvenes aún; intentadlo de nuevo cuando alguno de nosotros se gradúe, ¿vale?

Montague llamó al equipo completo, viejos y nuevos miembros, a hacer un círculo —Vamos a entrenar dos veces a la semana para empezar —dijo —,lunes y jueves —Le hizo a Draco un gesto con la cabeza —.Eres bastante bueno, Malfoy. Si te pulimos un poco, creo que vas a ser uno de los mejores cazadores de Hogwarts.

Draco sonrió en respuesta, y entonces Montague miró a Grey y Vince —Potter va a trabajar con nuestros bateadores para mejorar su velocidad —Entonces dejó salir otra de esas sonrisas dentudas —.No puedo creer que tengamos a _el_ Harry Potter jugando para Slytherin.

Harry frunció el ceño, consternado —No me gusta-

Montague lo hizo callar con un movimiento de su mano. —No es porque seas famoso ni nada. Es solo que eres un buscador jodidamente bueno, Harry.

***

Tras una improvisada celebración el la sala común para dar la enhorabuena a los nuevos miembros del equipo, Harry volvió al dormitorio para intentar terminar algunos de sus insufribles deberes. Los alumnos mayores no habían estado mintiendo; el año de los TIMO realmente era el peor que habían experimentado hasta el momento.

Harry estaba sacando sus libros cuando algo en su mesilla de noche atrapó sus ojos, la foto de sus padres ya no descansaba boca abajo donde la había dejado la noche anterior. En su lugar, estaba de pie, y ahora iba montada en un simple pero elegante marco, pintado de color plata con pequeños toques dorados en las esquinas.

Harry tragó duro, estirando el brazo para coger el marco. Su mano tembló ligeramente mientras lo levantaba. Podría haber sido su imaginación, pero le pareció que sus padres se veían incluso más felices que antes.

A Harry se le ocurrió que las únicas personas que habrían tenido la oportunidad de enmarcar la foto de sus padres eran sus compañeros de cuarto.

Incluso aunque casi todos sus compañeros de cuarto eran hijos de mortífagos, uno de ellos había decidido mostrar respeto por sus padres, a pesar del hecho de que habían sido las últimas víctimas de Voldemort antes de su caída.

—¿Quién… —Harry tomó un aliento tembloroso otra vez. ¿Cuál de vosotros hizo esto?

Blaise miró desde su escritorio —¿Hizo qué?

Harry levantó el marco.

Blaise se encogió de hombros —No sé.

Harry miró al resto de sus compañeros de cuarto, y ninguno confesó.

Blaise dejó salir una sonrisa —No creo que nadie vaya a decírtelo, Harry.

Harry asintió, y bajó la vista a las caras de sus padres, y una enorme ola de gratitud le recorrió.

—Quienquiera de vosotros que lo haya hecho… —dijo finalmente —.Gracias.


	8. La Maniobra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: Estoy seriamente impresionada con la respuesta de este fic. Gracias a todos los que han dejado kudos, comentado o puesto un bookmark. Espero que esto continúe entreteniendo. ;3

> _Querido señor Potter,_
> 
> _Aunque nunca hemos tenido el placer de conocernos; siento la necesidad de mandar_ _l_ _e esta misiva después de que un mutuo amigo nuestro haya traído a mi atención_ _s_ _u circunstancia única._ _He entendido que está en su quinto año en Hogwarts, y a pesar de haber pasado sus años previos en la casa de Gryffindor ahora se encuentra en la gran casa de Slytherin. Tengo bastante certeza en que esto puede ser confuso para usted, yo he sido una Slytherin. Han sido muchos años desde que_ _fui alumna en Hogwarts, pero siempre he estado_ _orgullosa de estar en Slytherin. Espero que usted entienda ese orgullo eventualmente, y que algún día sienta ese orgullo usted mismo._
> 
> _Como una vez fue usted un Gryffindor, estoy segura de que será consciente de la despreciable reputación que Slytherin_ _ha ido alcanzando con los años. Debo admitir que aunque muchos aspectos de esa reputación son injustos y dados por información sesgada,_ _otras partes son_ _desafortunadamente bien merecidas. Los Slytherin tienden a labrarse un nombre usando métodos tan maravillosos como terribles. Aunque el Señor Oscuro fuera un Slytherin, debo recordarte que Merlín, el mayor, más amable y más poderoso mago jamás habido, era también un Slytherin._ _Los Slytherin pueden ser en efecto crueles, pero también pueden ser honorables, virtuosos y admirables._
> 
> _Los Slytherin no son inherentemente malvados, igual que ninguna de las otras casas es inherentemente buena. La valentía puede llevar a la imprudencia. La lealtad puede llevar a la devoción ciega. La inteligencia puede llevar a la arrogancia. La ambición puede llevar al retorcimiento._ _Todas las casas tienen la capacidad de ser buenas o malvadas._
> 
> _¿Ha oído que las casas no están solo representadas por sus animales, sino también por los cuatro elementos? Igual que las más antiguas tradiciones mágicas han empezado a convertirse en un recuerdo distante, los elementos no se mencionan tan a menudo como una vez se hizo. Gryffindor es fuego, Hufflepuff es tierra, y Ravenclaw es aire._
> 
> _El elemento de Slytherin es el agua, y el agua es el elemento del cambio. Esto significa que tenemos capacidad de adaptación. También significa que podemos hacer que nuestro entorno se adapte al camino que estamos forjando. Tenemos la habilidad de doblegar el mundo a una nueva imagen, y nosotros mismos podemos adaptarnos a cualquier nueva situación en la que nos podamos encontrar._
> 
> _Ser un Slytherin también significa que somos astutos, resolutivos y ambiciosos. Tenemos la habilidad de encontrar formas sabias de sobrepasar los obstáculos que yacen frente a nosotros. Estas características significan que somos capaces de cambiar el mundo, ya sea para bien o para mal._
> 
> _Algo que decidí no mencionar a nuestro amigo en común es que yo verdaderamente creo que Slytherin es la más excelente de las cuatro casas. Ser Slytherin quiere decir que a menudo tenemos que apoyarnos en rasgos de las otras tres casas para lograr nuestras metas. Podemos ser lo suficientemente valientes para enfrentar cualquier miedo que se interponga entre nosotros y nuestras metas. Usamos nuestro intelecto para averiguar cómo cumplir esas metas. Y, por supuesto, trabajamos duro para lograr nuestras metas. Cada una de las casas de Hogwarts_ _es_ _grande a su modo,_ _y creo que nosotros somos la verdadera culminación de las cuatro._
> 
> _Tenemos un inherente impulso de lograr lo que sea que queramos lograr. Por lo que he oído de nuestro amigo común, realmente creo que vas a conseguir grandes y maravillosas cosas en este mundo._
> 
> _Espero verle adentrarse en su nueva casa en Slytherin, la más grande casa de todas._
> 
> _Mis más cordiales saludos,_
> 
> _Andromeda Tonks_

Llevas mirando esa carta más de veinte minutos, Harry —dijo Pansy —,solo es una página de larga. Es imposible que leas tan despacio.

Harry levantó la vista finalmente, pestañeando, después de haber leído y releído la carta múltiples veces —No lo soy. Es solo… una carta muy buena.

—¿De quién es? —Blaise se asomó por el hombro de Harry.

—¡Oye! —espetó Harry, doblando abruptamente el papel para esconderlo de los ojos curiosos de Blaise —¡Privado! —Aunque el nombre de Sirius no había sido usado, Harry no quería que nadie preguntara por el “amigo común”.

—Relájate. Todo lo que he visto es la firma. ¿Quién es Andromeda Tonks? —preguntó Blaise.

Draco se enderezó ante eso —¿Andromeda Tonks te ha escrito una carta? —le dijo a Harry, sus cejas levantándose de la sorpresa.

—Eh, sí —dijo Harry.

—¿Por qué te está escribiendo mi tía repudiada?

—¿Tía? —preguntó Harry, entonces recordó el árbol familiar que Sirius le había mostrado—Me olvidé por completo, es la hermana de tu madre ¿no?

—Sí —dijo Draco —,madre no suele hablar de ella. ¿Así que por qué te está escribiendo a ti?

—Eh, bueno… —Harry meditó lo que quería decir y lo que no —.Aparentemente oyó un rumor sobre que no estaba contento con haber sido seleccionado en Slytherin. Ella quería… tranquilizarme.

—¿Lo estás? —preguntó Pansy, frunciendo el ceño —.Descontento con estar en Slytherin, quiero decir.

—Si lo estaba —dijo Harry, sonriendo ampliamente —,no creo que lo siga estando.

***

Harry se las había arreglado para pasar la mayor parte de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras sin decir ni pío. Como se había vuelto costumbre, Umbridge los tenía leyendo el libro sin hablar.

Hacia el final de la clase, Blaise levantó la mano.

—¿Por qué Slinkard se molesta en respaldar su opinión en su retórica y reputación? —preguntó una vez que Umbrigde hubo dicho su nombre.

Umbridge frunció el ceño —¿A qué se refiere, señor Zabini?

—Ha gastado una página entera discutiendo por qué las palabras “contramal de ojo” son incorrectas, y que un contramaleficio sólo es otro mal de ojo nombrado por alguien que quería hacerlo sonar menos espantoso —dijo Blaise —,se repite varias veces, pero básicamente repite esta frase de forma distinta cada vez. ¿Por qué no puso simplemente que eran el mismo tipo de hechizo y siguió hacia delante? Parece irrelevante, y gastar tanto tiempo en-

Umbridge cortó a Blaise con una profunda expresión de molestia —En este aula, señor Zabini, la opinión de Slinkhard nunca es irrelevante —Sacudió la cabeza —.Los profesores anteriores pueden haberos permitido cuestionar el material del curso, pero ni uno sólo de ellos habría pasado una inspección del ministerio. Aunque supongo que el profesor Quirrel podría haber pasado; al menos él os enseñó material apropiado para vuestra edad —Bajó la vista a su escritorio —.Niños, por favor, continúen leyendo hasta el final del capítulo si no lo habéis finalizado ya. Si habéis terminado, por favor sentaos en silencio hasta el final de la clase.

Los ojos de Harry se estrecharon. ¿Acababa de implicar Umbridge que el único profesor que les había enseñado bien era aquel que tenía a Voldemort en la parte de atrás de su cabeza? Agarró el borde de su escritorio hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos y apretó los dientes tan fuerte que su mandíbula empezó a doler.

Había conseguido mantener su boca cerrada, pero era casi como si Umbridge supiera exactamente qué tuercas apretarle.

Blaise debió haber notado su expresión iracunda porque Harry le vio sacudiendo la cabeza en su dirección, diciéndole silenciosamente que parase, pero Harry decidió que estaba siendo por demás educado.

Abrió la boca y empezó a levantarse de la silla cuando algo colisionó repentinamente con su mentón y lo mandó volando al suelo.

Sorprendido, Harry levantó la mirada para ver a Blaise de pie sobre él, y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que Blaise acababa de pegarle un puñetazo en la cara.

Se puso de pie, gruñendo a Blaise —¿Qué cojo-

—¡Señor Zabini! —chilló Umbridge —¡Este es un comportamiento absolutamente atroz para usted! ¡Golpeando al señor Potter, en mitad de la clase, nada menos! ¿¡Por qué, jamás… por qué haría algo así?!

Blaise levantó la barbilla desafiante —Oh, simplemente oí a Harry halagando el material del curso. No estaba de acuerdo con él —Sonrió. —Creo que el libro es una completa y definitiva basura.

Los ojos de Umbridge se abultaron, y su boca se retorció de forma desagradable — _Detención_ , señor Zabini.

Harry estaba demasiado conmocionado para recordar siquiera lo que quería decir sobre Quirrel, y después la clase terminó.

En el pasillo, donde Umbridge no podía oírlos, Harry se encaró con Blaise —¿Qué _cojones_ ha sido eso? —demandó.

—Tengo que admitir, por hilarante que haya sido —Dijo Draco secamente, —,que también tengo curiosidad por saberlo.

—Estabas a punto de abrir tu bocaza otra vez —dijo Blaise —,te detuve.

—¿ _Golpeándome_? —espetó Harry.

—Ya tenía planeado ganarme otra detención, de todas formas —dijo Blaise —,eso era lo que _intentaba_ conseguir con mi pregunta de antes, en caso de que no te dieras cuenta. Tú sólo me ofreciste otra excusa para conseguir una, simplemente tomé la oportunidad.

Harry rabió —¿Y por qué demonios le dijiste que estaba “halagando el material”?

Blaise puso una sonrisa lobuna —Draco y Pansy me contaron lo que le dijiste ayer. Sólo estaba ayudando a engordar el cuento.

—Así que me estás haciendo hacerle la pelota, a través de ti, como representante —Harry gruñó. Eso es completamente asqueroso. No vuelvas a hacerlo.

Blaise rodó los ojos —Pareces más irritado por hacerle la pelota que porque te haya pegado —Sacudió la cabeza con tristeza claramente fingida —.Ahí está otra vez tu completa falta de instinto de supervivencia.

Harry dejó escapar un quejido de frustración, se giró sobre sus talones, y empezó a bajar por el pasillo —Me voy a la biblioteca —escupió.

Pansy aceleró sus pasos para alcanzar a Harry —Draco y yo podemos ir contigo —dijo.

Harry ralentizó su ritmo, después paró —Yo… no creo que eso sea muy buena idea —dijo —,estoy intentando encontrar a Hermione. No he hablado con ella desde hace unos días, y sé allí es donde más probabilidad tengo de encontrarla —Se giró para enfrentar a Pansy, frunciendo el ceño —.Sé que la habéis estado dejando en paz, pero considerando toda la… historia…

—Yo iré contigo, entonces —dijo Daphne —,nunca he tenido problemas con ella.

—Supongo que yo iré, también —dijo Blaise, soltando un pesado suspiro.

—Siempre y cuando no pe golpees de nuevo.

***

Como Harry esperaba, encontró a Hermione escondida en un rincón de la biblioteca. Incluso aunque sabía que acababa de salir de clase como ellos, ya se había rodeado de libros. La vista familiar le hizo sonreír.

—Hey, Harmione —saludó Harry mientras sacaba una silla enfrente de ella.

—¡Harry! —Ella se iluminó, pero su sonrisa empezó a caer cuando notó la compañía Slytherin de Harry.

—¡Hola! —dijo Daphne, tomando asiento al lado de Hermione —.Sé que tomamos Runas Antiguas juntas, pero creo que nunca nos han presentado formalmente. Soy Daphne Greengrass —Levantó su mano hacia Hermione, sonriendo luminosamente.

—Eh… Hermione Granger —dijo Hermione, sacudiendo tentativamente la mano de Daphne.

—He oído el rumor de que tus padres eran doctores muggle —dijo Daphne —¿Es eso verdad?

—Supongo que de hecho esa es… una buena forma de explicarlo —admitió Hermione.

Harry se encontró sonriendo ante el intercambio, recordando las revindicaciones de Daphne sobre los muggles llegando a la luna en su primera noche en Slytherin. Levantó la vista y notó que Blaise no había tomado asiento aún, su expresión neutra.

Harry pensó que la pose de Blaise se veía un poco extraña, pero Daphne ya estaba hablando otra vez y él se distrajo rápidamente por la conversación.

—Estudios muggles es mi clase favorita, especialmente ahora porque estamos viendo la ciencia muggle con más profundidad este trimestre —dijo —,la ciencia muggle es de lejos la cosa más fascinante que hemos dado. Los avances que han hecho con… con la tecnología y la medicina; han hecho tantos progresos sólo en el último siglo ¿no crees? Están curando enfermedades que no somos capaces de curar con magia usando la ciencia. Están descubriendo elementos que ni siquiera los magos sabían que existían -

Harry nunca había visto a Daphne hablar tan rápido como lo hacía con Hermione. Normalmente era extremadamente decorosa y reservada, y la diferencia con su conducta usual era pasmosa.

Hermione, mientras tanto, empezó a parecer más y más relajada cuanto más hablaba Daphne. Si había que decir algo, se veía de algún modo aliviada, y Harry comprendió exactamente por qué; Hermione no había tenido muchas experiencias agradables con los Slytherin.

—Me ha fascinado especialmente la biología muggle. El concepto de ser capaz de estudiar organismos microscópicos, criaturas tan pequeñas que ni siquiera podemos verlas a simple vista —continuó Daphne —¡Es como si hubiera un mundo completo bajo nuestros pies y ni siquiera fuéramos conscientes de que está ahí!

—Es bastante fascinante —dijo Hermione, su cara iluminada —,de hecho, antes de descubrir que era una bruja, planeaba estudiar biología evolutiva cuando fuera a la universidad.

—¿En serio? —exclamó Daphne ruidosamente —No creo que eso esté en nuestro libro de texto. ¿Qué es?

—Estudia el proceso de evolución —dijo Hermione —.El proceso de cambio de todas las formas de vida de generación en generación-

De repente, Madame Pince se abalanzó sobre su mesa —Vosotras dos hablaréis más bajo, o dejaréis esta biblioteca —siseó.

Daphne simplemente suspiró y asintió, pero Hermione pareció horrorizada. Harry sabía que una de las peores pesadillas de Hermione era que la echasen de la biblioteca.

—Murciélago molesto —murmuró Daphne cuando Madame Pince se hubo marchado para callar a algunos de primer año que estaban siendo muchos más ruidosos de lo que Hermione y ella habían sido —,Granger, me estaba preguntando… si estabas interesada en estudiar eso antes, ¿tendrías algunos libros muggle sobre biología?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza —No conmigo, están todos en casa —Después sonrió —.Si quieres, puedo hacer que mis padres me manden algunos.

Daphne dio una silenciosa palmada y se vio bastante complacida con la idea —¡Eso sería espléndido! ¡Gracias!

La sonrisa de Hermione se amplificó, entonces se giró hacia Harry —¿Así que qué te trae por aquí, Harry? —preguntó.

—Nada en específico —dijo Harry —,solo quería verte, no hemos tenido ocasión de ponernos al día en un tiempo.

Hermione le dio a Harry una mirada afectuosa —Odio no poder hablar contigo todas las noches —admitió —,ha sido bastante cambio.

—Sí —dijo Harry. Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba —,supongo que tendremos que adaptarnos.

—Supongo —dijo Hermione con un suspiro —,felicidades, por cierto. He oído que has entrado en el equipo de quidditch.

—Sí.

Su conversación fluctuó de un tema a otro antes de llegar finalmente a Umbridge.

—No solo es una profesora terrible —dijo Hermione —,el libro que ha asignado es claramente propaganda. Esa idea sobre los “contramaleficio” siendo meramente un término más aceptable para “maleficio” es ridículo. Yo creo que los contramaleficios serían bastante útiles en situaciones de defensa.

Harry levantó las cejas —De hecho Blaise dijo algo sobre eso en la clase de hoy.

—¿En serio? —la mirada de Hermione se volvió hacia Blaise.

La expresión de Blaise cambió a una que Harry no reconoció —Lo hice —dijo lentamente —,no exactamente.

—Tú que opinas de-

Daphne la cortó abruptamente levantándose de su asiento —¡Oh, no! Lo siento, Granger. Nuestro descanso casi ha terminado, y acabo de recordar que he dejado mi libro de Historia de la Magia en la sala común.

Miró a Harry y Blaise expectante —Odio cortar tu pequeña visita, Harry, ¿pero os importaría acompañarme?

Harry estaba decepcionado, pero si no iba con Blaise y Daphne tendría que ir a Historia de la Magia sin otro Slytherin que le cuidara las espaldas. Suspiró —Está bien. ¿Podemos hablar más tarde, Hermione?

—¡Por supuesto! —dijo Hermione —.Aunque quería preguntarte algo…

—Solo pregunta rápido.

—Estaba esperando que vinieras conmigo en nuestro primer fin de semana a Hogsmeade en unas semanas —dijo titubeante —,con Ron también.

Harry frunció el ceño —Ahora Ron me odia, Hermione —dijo.

—No lo hace, Harry; sólo está enfadado —dijo —,ya sabes lo ridículo que puede ponerse con el quidditch.

—No estaba contento conmigo antes de todo lo del quidditch, tampoco.

—Le dejé claro que estaba siendo un imbécil —dijo Hermione firme —,creo que su madre también le escribió para decirle algo muy parecido. Se le pasará, Harry; sabes que lo hará. Es un bufón, y siempre se acaba dando cuenta de que es un bufón —Sacudió la cabeza —Así que… ¿Vendrás con nosotros?

Harry lo dudaba mucho, pero dijo —Me lo pensaré.

***

Snape descendió hacia los de quinto año poco después de que hubieran tomado asiento para la cena.

—Señor Zabini —dijo —,ha llamado mi atención que le han asignado otra detención con la profesora Umbridge.

Blaise al menos tuvo la sensatez de parecer avergonzado —Sí, señor.

—Esta vez por… ¿golpear a Potter? —Los ojos oscuros de Snape se giraron hacia Harry.

Al otro lado de la mesa, los hombros de Daphne empezaron a temblar y ella se cubrió la boca con una mano.

—Sí, señor —dijo Blaise, y Tracey dejó escapar un bufido.

La ira de Snape fue inmediata y completamente redirigida hacia Harry —Potter —dijo, gruñendo —,creo que ya le he advertido sobre incitar a sus compañeros Slytherin a usar sus tácticas _Gryffindor_ -

—¡Yo no le dije que me diera un puñetazo en la cara! —protestó Harry ruidosamente, apuntando a Blaise con un dedo. Los Slytherin no pudieron aguantar más. Pansy fue la primera en chillar de risa, Draco estalló en sonoras carcajadas, y los otros se unieron rápidamente hasta que casi todos los de quinto año se estuvieron riendo desenfrenadamente.

La expresión irritada de Snape cambió rápidamente a una de confusión, que no era una que Harry viera a menudo en Snape. Sus ojos examinaron a los Slytherin antes de posarse en Blaise, quien simplemente intentó sentarse y parecer inocente, y la confusión de Snape pareció dar paso al reconocimiento.

—Señor Zabini —dijo —¿estoy en lo correcto si entiendo que está… —se apagó, estrechando los ojos.

—¿Sí, señor?

—No estoy seguro de cuál es el plan que está preparando, señor Zabini —dijo Snape, suspirando —,pero no interferiré siempre y cuando no sabotee su futuro… o a esta casa —Se precipitó lejos de ellos, dejando a sus sonrientes Slytherin detrás suya.

—Eso fue… bizarro —comentó Harry.

—Ese es Snape —dijo Draco —,nos dejará en paz siempre y cuando nuestros planes tengan resultado.

—¿Cuál es tu plan, por cierto? —preguntó Harry a Blaise curioso —.Mencionaste que estabas intentando conseguir una detención con ella antes de golpearme. ¿Por qué te estás ganando una detención a propósito?

—Información —dijo Blaise.

—No creo que otra disculpa aduladora vaya a funcionar otra vez —dijo Harry dudoso —,habrá aprendido la lección la primera vez.

—Oh, ya lo sé —dijo Blaise —,ahora sólo estoy intentando que cometa un desliz; lo tendrá en algún punto. Claramente está escondiendo algo, y seguiré consiguiendo detenciones con ella hasta que lo revele.

Harry seguía sin terminar de entender la postura de Blaise, pero supuso que aún tenía mucho que aprender sobre las conspiraciones Slytherin.

De pronto, una cosa de la carta de Andromeda le vino a la memoria. _A menudo tenemos que apoyarnos en rasgos de las otras tres casas para lograr nuestras metas_. Harry puso una sonrisa ladina.

—Snape definitivamente tiene razón con una cosa, sabes —dijo Harry.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Blaise.

—¿Decidir golpearme en la cara para conseguir una detención? —dijo Harry, sonriendo ampliamente —.Eso es una jugada _totalmente_ Gryffindor.

Una mirada de horror completo y absoluto apareció en la cara de Blaise —¡ _Retira_ eso! —insistió.

Theo escupió la sopa. Los Slytherin rompieron a reír otra vez. Harry con ellos esta vez. Draco aporreó la mesa, Greg y Vince estaban ambos doblados por la mitad, y Daphne se apoyó en el hombro de Greg, llorando de risa.

Algunas personas de las otras casas empezaron a girar sus cabezas hacia su mesa, desacostumbradas a oír a los normalmente reservados Slytherin ser tan estridentes.

_***_

> _Querida señora Tonks,_
> 
> _Gracias por su carta. La aprecio sinceramente. Admitiré que en un principio, no estaba terriblemente encantado con haber acabado en Slytherin, pero tampoco estaba tan en contra de ello como nuestro amigo en común pudo haber implicado. Para ser justos, no le dije exactamente cuáles eran mis pensamientos cuando le conté lo que había pasado._
> 
> _Aun así, mucho de lo que tenía que decir tenía sentido, y creo que realmente necesitaba oír esas cosas. Estoy empezando a entender lentamente a los Slytherin un poco más cada día. Sigue siendo difícil pensar en mí mismo como un Slytherin, pero supongo que no me siento tan fuera de lugar como al inicio del trimestre._
> 
> _Algo que compartiré con usted que no compartí con nuestro amigo común: cuando oí que iba a ser seleccionado de nuevo, sabía que terminar en esta casa era una posibilidad._ _Pensé que sólo era dado a una razón en específico, pero estoy empezando a darme cuenta de que de hecho podría tener algunos de los rasgos Slytherin de los que usted habló._
> 
> _Me estoy asentando en Slytherin mejor de lo que esperaba, y creo que su carta tiene mucho que ver con eso. Así que, gracias. Es bueno saber que una Slytherin como usted existe._
> 
> _Sinceramente,_
> 
> _Harry Potter_

_***_

Unas semanas después en el mes de septiembre, Harry estaba sentándose para repasar Encantamientos. Mientras abría su libro, se dio cuenta de que la sala común parecía inusualmente vacía.

—¿Dónde está todo el mundo? —le preguntó Harry a Greg.

Greg miró a Vince, y después de vuelta a Harry. Se encogió de hombros —No sé.

Mientras Harry leía, notó a la mayoría de los de séptimo reunidos en la puerta y después levantó una ceja al verlos dejar en grupo la sala común. Era casi la hora del toque de queda, y Harry se preguntó a dónde iban.

Se encogió de hombros y se giró de vuelta a su libro de Encantamientos. No era asunto suyo.

Se preguntó sin embargo dónde estaban Blaise, Draco y los demás.

El inusual silencio de la sala común empezó a enervarlo rápidamente. Suspiró y miró a Greg y Vince. Harry no había hablado mucho con ellos fuera del entrenamiento de quidditch.

—He estado pensando —dijo Harry, rompiendo el silencio —,sobre cómo mejorar vuestra velocidad de vuelo.

Vince levantó la mirada de su libro de Transformaciones con interés —¿Qué vamos a intentar ahora?

—Intentaremos usar vuestro tamaño como ventaja —dijo Harry —,si os eleváis y después voláis hacia abajo aumentaréis la velocidad. Podéis usar la altura para ganar aceleración. Cuanto más alto estéis, más rápido iréis.

Greg retorció su cara en concentración, y después se vio emocionado ante la idea —Podemos posicionarnos más alto de donde suelen estar los bateadores.

Harry asintió —Tendréis un buen punto de ventaja también, seréis capaces de ver todo el campo. Podríais saber si uno de nuestros jugadores necesita defensa —Cuanto más hablaron de ello, más pensaba Harry que la idea podía funcionar realmente.

Cuando los tres hubieron decidido los planes para el próximo entrenamiento de quidditch, cayeron de nuevo en silencio.

Harry seguía sin poder concentrarse en Encantamientos, y no tenía ni idea de qué más hablar con Greg y Vince. Se dio cuenta de que echaba de menos la burla casi cómoda que tendía a tener con Blaise y Draco. Dejó salir un suspiro, les deseó a Vince y Greg buenas noches, y se fue a su habitación.

Una vez arriba, cambió Encantamientos por otro libro que tenía escondido al fondo de su baúl, _Tradiciones Mágicas e Instituciones de la Cultura de las Artes Oscuras_. Tenía un ahora un familiar ritual de leer en su cama con las cortinas corridas, y se acomodó con el libro, preparándose para leer hasta caer dormido.

Estaba en la mitad del primer capítulo cuando se topó con un pasaje que le hizo sentarse.

> _Una vez celebrado tanto por magos oscuros como luminosos, los ocho días cíclicos tradicionales del año siguen siendo tan mantenidos como temidos en la comunidad oscura. Representan el ciclo de la luz llevando a la oscuridad y llevando de vuelta a la luz, así com_ _o el ciclo de la muerte y el renacimiento. Cuatro_ _de los ocho días cíclicos del año_ _están determinados por el ciclo del sol, y la fecha exacta fluctúa de año en año. Los otros cuatro representan el punto medio aproximado entre los días determinados por el sol._
> 
> _El día más importante para los magos y brujas oscuros es obviamente el Yule, en el solsticio de invierno. Esta es la noche más larga, y es cuando la magia oscura es más poderosa._ _Cuando los magos luminosos aún celebraban los días cíclicos, trataban a Litha, el solsticio de verano, con la misma alta consideración, ya que es el día en que la magia de luz es más fuerte. El rito declarativo para empezar a caminar por el camino oscuro se celebra casi siempre en Yule, justo como los ritos de iniciación para declararse a la luz eran una vez celebrados en Litha._
> 
> _Como un signo de respeto a toda magia, hay dos días cíclicos en los que ni los magos oscuros ni los luminosos celebran ritos declarativos. Aunque los magos y brujas oscuros pueden seguir participando en los festivales de los días cíclicos, nadie se atreve a declararse en los días en que la luz y la oscuridad están perfectamente equilibradas. Estos dos días del año son Ostara, el equinoccio de primavera, así como Mabon, el equinoccio de otoño._

Harry leyó boquiabierto. El equinoccio de otoño era justo aquella noche. ¿Estaban todos aquellos Slytherin perdidos en algún tipo de círculo o festival, fuera lo que eso fuera?

Harry tiró de sus cortinas y empezó a ir y venir al lado de su cama.

Había estado escuchando atentamente por algún susurro sobre las artes oscuras de parte de sus compañeros de casa, pero aún no había oído ni pío. Había empezado a pensar que lo que había leído sobre que Slytherin estaba lleno de magos y brujas oscuros era una exageración, o que quizás el texto que había leído estaba desfasado. La mayoría de libros de la biblioteca Black eran viejos, y ninguno parecía tener menos de 30 años.

Pero que casi la casa al completo desapareciera en uno de esos días cíclicos… era más que un poco sospechoso.

Harry seguía sin querer mencionar su implicación o interés en las artes oscuras hasta que tuviera confirmación de lo mismo de uno de ellos. Aunque todos parecían muy entusiastas con lo de guardarse los secretos unos a otros, Harry sólo había estado en Slytherin por tres semanas, mientras que los demás habían estado juntos durante años. No quería probar la lealtad de Slytherin hacia él con algo que podría potencialmente meterlo en un montón de problemas.

Después de todo, si le llegaba una palabra a Snape, y si Snape, además, se lo contaba a Dumbledore…

Sacudió la cabeza. Simplemente aproximarse a ellos y preguntarles era una idea terrible, incluso ahora que estaba casi seguro de que la mayoría de alumnos de su año estaban al menos involucrados con las artes oscuras, si no eran magos y brujas oscuros “completamente declarados”.

Harry suspiró. El Gryffindor dentro suyo quería simplemente preguntar temerario a uno de ellos, pero el Slytherin en su interior le decía que fuera paciente.

Aún tenía sólo una evidencia circunstancial, no pruebas. Quería una prueba contundente e irrefutable antes de preguntar nada.

 _Así que básicamente, necesito material para chantajes,_ pensó Harry. Sacudió la cabeza. Quizás realmente pertenecía a Slytherin.

***

Greg y Vince probaron la estrategia de Harry en los siguientes entrenamientos de quidditch, y casi inmediatamente pareció bastante prometedora. Los dos bateadores desarrollaron rápidamente un método para zambullirse desde arriba, apuntando a la blugder mientras estaban aún en movimiento, y luego usar la inercia para volver a subir. Era poco ortodoxo y se veía increíblemente bizarro, pero Montague estuvo encantado.

Mencionó que había tomado la idea de un documental muggle sobre los aviones de guerra en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y fue recibido con miradas blancas y de algún modo intranquilas. A Harry no le importó, y rápidamente bautizó la maniobra como “boom y zoom”. El método aún necesitaba algunos retoques y práctica, y había fallas, pero Harry estaba empezando a sentirse increíblemente confiado en el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin. La verdad es que eran bastante buenos. A Harry le llevaría un tiempo admitir que de hecho podrían ser mejores que su viejo equipo de Gryffindor.

Harry, mientras tanto, también había empezado una especie de extraña amistad por carta con Andromeda Tonks. No habían intercambiado muchas cartas, pero Harry las disfrutaba. También disfrutaba lo desconcertado que se quedaba Draco cada vez que Harry recibía otra carta de Andromeda, preguntándose cómo era posible que Harry se hubiera vuelto el amigo por carta de su tía repudiada.

Fiel a su palabra, Blaise siguió ganándose detenciones de Umbridge, por suerte no lo hizo golpeando a Harry en la cara. Consiguió esas detenciones con métodos más y más creativos cada vez, aunque normalmente eran insultos. Un día comparó a Umbridge con una cerda rosa y peluda, y otro día le preguntó descaradamente si tenía algo de sangre de gnomo que explicase su cara rechoncha.

Por su parte, Harry continuó con su teatro nauseabundamente educado para Umbridge, y sorprendentemente, empezó a volverse más fácil para él. Aunque ocasionalmente tenía que dejar que su ira borboteara e hirviera en clase, a menudo se permitía estallar de una forma u otra cuando ella dejaba el aula. A veces simplemente gritaba a alguno de sus compañeros, quien normalmente tendía a dejarlo ventilarse, pero otras veces lanzaba magia cruda a la piedra de las paredes del castillo. Draco encontraba esas explosiones peculiarmente divertidas.

Harry también siguió escuchando y observando a sus compañeros de casa por algún signo de su participación en las artes oscuras, pero no hubo ningún provecho. Aparte de sus sospechosas desapariciones en el equinoccio, no hubo ni un indicio. Ni uno solo de ellos pareció hacer siquiera una oblicua referencia a las artes oscuras.

Y al final de septiembre, Harry finalmente accedió a pasar su día en Hogsmeade con Hermione y Ron.

***

Harry se sentía incómodo, aunque seguía siendo extrañamente familiar. Era como si estuviera llevando unos zapatos viejos que ya no le quedaban bien.

Por fortuna, Harry sintió una poco de satisfacción al ver a Ron parecer igual de incómodo. Ron no se había disculpado con Harry por su comportamiento anterior, y a Harry le pareció abundantemente claro que la única razón por la que estaban caminando juntos hacia Hogsmeade era para apaciguar a Hermione. Al menos Harry y Ron seguían teniendo eso en común: ambos harían cualquier cosa por Hermione Granger.

—Esto es genial —dijo Hermione mientras bajaban la leve inclinación —,lo echaba de menos.

Tanto Ron como Harry gruñeron evasivos, y Hermione rodó los ojos —Los dos sois tan… _chicos_ —dijo —,dejando que un tonto juego se interponga en vuestra-

—Ten por seguro que es más que sólo quidditch —le recordó Harry, lanzándole una mirad asesina a Ron.

Ron, para su sorpresa, solo frunció el ceño.

Hermione se paró repentinamente en seco y se abalanzó sobre ellos —¡Oh! ¡Estáis siendo tan… alcornoques! —espetó.

—¿Qué he hecho _yo?_ —se quejó Harry.

—Tú… oh, nada, supongo —dijo Hermione, exasperada —¡Esto es solo tan frustrante! ¡Vosotros dos sois _amigos_! Ron, ¿por qué no puedes-

—Lo siento.

Harry sacudió su cabeza hacia Ron, sus ojos muy abiertos.

Ron miró al suelo, puños apretados, y tragó con fuerza —Harry, yo… lo siento mucho.

Harry no dijo nada, y Ron levantó finalmente la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos —Hermione me regañó, y después mamá me escribió una carta realmente desagradable, después-

—En otras palabras, ¿solo te estás disculpando para que ya no estén enfadados contigo? —espetó Harry.

—¡No! —Ron sacudió la cabeza con énfasis —.Quiero decir, tener a Hermione y a mi madre… y después a Fred, George, y Ginny encima… —Dejó escapar un escalofrío —.No sé si lo sabes, compañero, pero Ginny realmente puede dar mucho miedo cuando está enfadada.

A pesar de todo, Harry compuso una pequeña sonrisa ante eso.

—Pero el otro día, Neville me preguntó directamente por qué ya no éramos amigos —dijo Ron. Su rostro pareció desmoronarse —,y me di cuenta de que… yo… —Hizo una pausa, alzando una mano para rascarse la parte posterior de la cabeza —Bueno, te echo de menos.

Harry tragó.

—Odio que te reseleccionaran —continuó Ron —,y a Slytherin, nada menos. Y entonces tu parecías estar… perfectamente bien con eso.

Harry le dio un medio encogimiento —Supongo que ser capaz de… ir acostumbrándome a mi nueva casa es in signo de que realmente debería estar allí —dijo —,se supone que los Slytherin tienen capacidad de adaptación —Paró y miró a Ron —.No puedo sólo estar… deprimido y solo durante mis últimos tres años en Hogwarts, Ron.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo Ron, asintiendo —,eso es lo que… bueno, eso es como lo que todo el mundo dice.

—Mira, Ron… —empezó Harry, después suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo —.No tienes que… comprender por qué estoy en Slytherin. Siri… _Canuto_ me dijo que no lo entendía, y que podría tener preguntas, pero que seguiría estando ahí para mí sin importar qué —Harry estrechó los ojos —.Y lo siento, pero él tiene más razones que tú para odiar Slytherin.

—Supongo —murmuró Ron —,pero-

Hermione lo aporreó en el brazo —Estás siendo un estúpido, Ronald.

Ron le dio a Hermione la más escueta de las miradas, y entonces suspiró —Canuto tiene razón. No lo entiendo, sigue sin gustarme la casa. Después de todo ellos han… —se apagó —.Pero… sigo queriendo que seamos amigos, Harry —dijo finalmente —,simplemente no está _bien_ que no lo seamos.

Harry miró a Ron por un largo momento.

No era la mejor de las disculpas, pero Ron tampoco era el mejor disculpándose. Claramente él no se había hecho a la idea de la nueva casa de Harry, tampoco. Aun así, Harry estaba empezando a darse cuenta de cuánto había extrañado al primer amigo que jamás había tenido.

—Sí —dijo Harry finalmente —,se siente raro.

Hermione sonrió brillante —Os dije a los dos que arreglaríais esto, ¿no? Habéis sido amigos por demasiado tiempo para dejar que algo como esto se interponga.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Aún no estaba convencido de que él y Ron estuvieran en su mejor momento, pero ciertamente era mejor de lo que había sido desde el inicio del curso.

Hermione, aún enfrentando el camino detrás de ellos, bizqueó por el sol —¿Esa no es… Greengrass por allí arriba?

Harry miró sobre su hombro y estuvo seguro, Daphne y Tracey estaban esperando más lejos en el camino, y tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. Aparentemente, los Slytherin no iban a dejarle desplazarse a ningún sitio sin la vigilancia de al menos algún otro Slytherin.

—Qué raro. Vamos a Zonko ¿no? —dijo Hermione. Se giró sobre sus talones y lideró la marcha. A pesar de su inquietud, Harry apreció genuinamente el tiempo con sus viejos amigos, y tuvo que admitir que fue un buen día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA:  
> 1\. Fue muy divertido escribir este capítulo.  
> 2\. Aprendí lo del “boom y zoom” jugando videojuegos, no porque sea una apasionada de la historia. Pero es una jugada real. No es la primera inspiración en varios videojuegos que he usado para este fic, y no será la última.  
> 3\. Los dos siguientes capítulos son súper emocionantes y no puedo esperar para compartirlos con todos vosotros. ;3


	9. La Serpiente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: Sip, dos capítulos en un día. En un principio iba a reservarlo para mañana. Pero voy a pasar el día escribiendo en su lugar. ;)  
> Después de ver los comentarios del último capítulo, espero que nadie me asesine por este.

—¿Has oído eso? —le preguntó Harry a Daphne y Pansy, frunciendo el ceño. Iban de camino a la cena, y ralentizaron el paso cuando un bramido iracundo llegó a sus oídos.

Daphne miró al fondo del corredor —Sí.

Escucharon un momento, y aunque no pudieron entender mucho de lo que se estaba diciendo, la palabra “serpiente” atravesó el pasillo.

Pansy estrechó los ojos —Eso no suena bien —dijo, y los tres recorrieron el pasillo.

Cuando llegaron al final del corredor el sonido aumentó de volumen y las palabras empezaron a perfilarse —¡Te he hecho una pregunta, tú, sucia ladronzuela Slytherin! ¿De dónde has sacado esto? ¡Contéstame!

Una fiebre de alarma y adrenalina recorrió de pronto la columna de Harry, y dobló su velocidad, adelantándose a las chicas. Giró la esquina y encontró un Gryffindor de sexto año cerniéndose sobre una chica joven con una túnica de Slytherin.

—¿De dónde has sacado esto? —demandó de nuevo el Gryffindor, sosteniendo algo largo y fibroso sobre la cabeza de la chica —¡Esto es un producto Gryffindor! Lo robaste ¿Verdad? —La empujó contra la pared tan fuerte que Harry pudo oír cómo su cabeza golpeaba la piedra, y ella cayó al suelo.

Una inmensa ola de furia se precipitó a través de Harry, y corrió directamente hasta el Gryffindor y lo empujó lejos de la chica —¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —gritó. Harry lo miró a la cara y finalmente recordó que el nombre del chico era Cormac McLaggen.

—¡Astoria! —oyó a Daphne gritar detrás de él. La chica debía ser Astoria Greengrass, la hermana pequeña de Daphne.

McLaggen gruñó a Harry —¡Esta mini serpiente ha robado un producto Gryffindor! —dijo, señalando a Astoria, y balanceó una Oreja Extensible frente a la cara de Harry.

—No, no lo ha hecho —dijo Harry, quitándose la oreja de la cara con un manotazo —,su hermana las compró. Y no son productos _Gryffindor_ ; son una invención de los gemelos Weasley.

—Quienes son los dos Gryffindor —escupió McLaggen —,los Slytherins no tratan con estos artefactos.

—Yo hice _tratos_ con los gemelos Weasley para adquirirlos —espetó Daphne mientras se agachaba para ver cómo estaba su hermana.

McLaggen apenas miró dos veces a Daphne y Astoria; es su lugar ahora pareció dirigirse completamente a Harry. Aun así, la voz que habló no fue la de MvLaggen, y sonó incómodamente familiar.

—¿Así que realmente te has vuelto del todo Slytherin, eh, Potter? —gruñó Seamus, y Harry pestañeó.

Seamus no le había dirigido una sola palabra en todo lo que llevaban de curso, ni siquiera antes de la reselección de Harry.

—¿Crees que está bien que estas pequeñas mortífagas estén comprando dispositivos para espiarnos? —dijo McLaggen, avanzando peligrosamente hacia Harry.

—¡No te estaba espiando a ti! —dijo Astoria, sorbiéndose —¡No estaba espiando a nadie!

—¡Cállate, serpiente! —escupió McLaggen —.Deberías avergonzarte de ti mismo, pero realmente no tienes capacidad de sentir vergüenza, ¿no?

—Eres un chico de _sexto_ año —gruñó Harry —,abusando de una de _tercero_ —Su labio superior se curvó de asco —.Tú eres quien debería estar jodidamente avergonzado.

—¡Tú también! —gritó Seamus, y Harry se sobresaltó por el nivel de furia que su antiguo compañero de cuarto le estaba dirigiendo —¿Te das cuenta de que mi madre no quería que volviera a Hogwarts este año?

Una burbuja de confusión se formó en medio de la ira de Harry —¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

—¡Todo! —rugió Seamus, levantando sus brazos —¡Por culpa tuya y de Dumbledore, y toda esa tontería de decir que Quien Tú Sabes ha vuelto!

—Oh, ¿así que tu madre se cree todo lo que publica el Profeta, entonces? —gruñó Harry —¿No puede pensar por sí sola o qué?

—¡No digas ni una palabra sobre mi madre! —devolvió Seamus.

—Bueno, tu madre debe estar aliviada ahora que ya no dormimos en la misma habitación, ¿verdad? —replicó Harry desagradable —.Ya no puedes coger mis piojos de “chiflado”.

—Yo estoy aliviado de que ya no estés allí —dijo Seamus —,pero no te atrevas a meterte con mi madre.

—La mierda que recitabas sobre Quien Tú Sabes era toda inventada, y lo sabes —siseó McLaggen —,te reseleccionaron en Slytherin porque eres un _mentiroso_ , Potter.

En un instante la varita de Harry estaba en su mano y la punta empujando la barbilla de McLaggen.

—Di eso otra vez —dijo Harry, hirviendo —,te reto.

El miedo relampagueó en los ojos de McLaggen, pero después de un momento gruñó desafiante —No eres más que una sucia y mentirosa _serpiente_.

Harry estaba tan enfadado que sus orejas parecían palpitar, y su cicatriz llameaba con furia ardiente

Batió su varita desde la barbilla de McLaggen y gritó —¡ _Engorgio Skullus_! —Y le lanzó el maleficio a McLaggen sin pensarlo dos veces.

Ante los ojos de todos, la cabeza de McLaggen había comenzado a inflarse, y a Harry le recordó a su Tía Margue en tercer año. Pero sólo su cabeza había empezado a crecer mientras que el resto de su cuerpo seguía siendo el mismo, y era una visión mucho más perturbadora.

McLaggen se inclinó hacia delante mientras su cabeza continuaba creciendo, el peso empezando a ser demasiado para sostenerse. Cuando llegó al tamaño de una rueda de coche, se cayó de cara al suelo y empezó a gritar de forma incomprensible.

—Qué es… ¡Señor _Potter_! ¡¿Qué cree que está haciendo?!

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon al oír la voz, y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna mientras se giraba para ver a la profesora McGonagall aproximarse a la escena.

—¡Ese maleficio que has usado es increíblemente peligroso, Potter! ¡Veinte puntos de Slytherin! Le reprendió McGonagall mientras se agachaba para ver cómo estaba McLaggen, y él tragó nerviosamente —Usarlo en un compañero… eso es-

—Profesora, ese chico empujó a mi hermana y la acusó de- —empezó a decir Daphne.

—¡Ese sigue sin ser un motivo para usar maleficios peligrosos en vuestros compañeros! —espetó McGonagall —¡Sois lo bastante mayores para saber que ese comportamiento está estrictamente prohibido, y no será tolerado!

—Él no es mi compañero —murmuró Harry.

—¡Que sean treinta puntos, también una detención, Potter! —dijo McGonagall firme. Lanzó el contrahechizo a la maldición de Harry, y la cabeza de McLaggen empezó a encogerse de vuelta a su tamaño normal.

Harry suspiró. Finalmente estaba empezando a enfriarse, se dio cuenta de que probablemente se merecía la detención. Seamus y McLaggen nunca habían sacado sus varitas, y Harry ni siquiera estaba seguro de dónde había venido ese nivel de furia. Umbridge lo había llamado mentiroso y no había sido como aquello.

—Profesora, realmente no fue culpa de Harry-

—¡No estoy de humor para oír ninguna explicación, señorita Parkinson! —replicó inmediatamente McGonagall, y una expresión ultrajada apareció en la cara de Pansy. McGonagall la ignoró y se dio la vuelta hacia los Gryffindors —Creedme cuando os digo que os interrogaré sobre esto. Ahora iros a cenar.

Seamus y McLaggen asintieron, y se fueron por el pasillo.

—Potter… —dijo McGonagall. Lo estudió por unos momentos, después sacudió la cabeza —Tendrás detención conmigo —dijo —,mañana por la noche, después de la cena, vendrás directamente a mi despacho.

Harry asintió descontento —Sí, señora.

Entonces McGonagall se giró para mirar a las chicas —También quiero que las tres vengáis a mi oficina en algún momento durante el día de mañana. Me gustaría saber cómo empezó todo esto.

Pansy pareció marginalmente aplacada ante la voluntad de McGonagall de al menos escuchar su versión de la historia, pero por encima de todo seguía pareciendo furiosa.

McGonagall miró a Harry una vez más con su boca marcando una dura y fina línea, y después se marchó por el pasillo con su ritmo enérgico habitual.

Harry miró a las chicas avergonzado —Siento habernos hecho perder tantos puntos —dijo en voz baja.

—Qué tontería —dijo Pansy, agitando su mano —,Umbrigde le ha estado dando tantos puntos a Slytherin que estará compensado para mañana.

—Gracias, Harry —dijo Daphne, poniendo a su hermana finalmente de pie —,le he dicho un montón de veces a Astoria que no vaya sola, pero-

—¡No me gusta tener gente alrededor siempre! —gimoteó Astoria.

—Lo sé, dulzura, pero… —Daphne suspiró —.Tenemos que lidiar con ello.

***

Harry golpeó la puerta de McGonagall, sintiendo un poco de ansiedad. Pansy, Daphne y Astoria dijeron que McGonagall había hablado con cada una durante el día, pero como era McGonagall, no pudieron decir realmente cómo habían ido esas conversaciones.

Oyó la voz de McGonagall invitándolo a pasar. Entró silenciosamente y se quedó de pie enfrente de su escritorio, sosteniendo las manos en su espalda.

—Tome asiento, señor Potter —dijo McGonagall sin levantar la vista de su trabajo, y Harry se sentó cautelosamente en la silla frente al escritorio. Ella parecía estar corrigiendo ensayos, y estaba sacudiendo la cabeza mientras garabateaba algo en un andrajoso pergamino.

—El cómo algunos alumnos parecen ser incapaces de evitar que sus trabajos parezcan haber sido pisoteados por un hipogrifo, nunca lo sabré —murmuró. Terminó de escribir y dejó su pluma a un lado, mirando finalmente a Harry.

—Parece nervioso, señor Potter —comentó McGonagall.

—No lo estoy —dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño —,quiero decir… supongo. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que tuve detención con usted, profesora.

McGonagall se inclinó hacia delante en la silla y estrechó los ojos. Estuvo en silencio por un tiempo, y Harry empezó a sentir que estaba siendo estudiado.

—Y… ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy, profesora? —preguntó finalmente, revolviéndose incómodo en su silla.

—Hoy, señor Potter… —dijo ella —usted y yo vamos a hablar.

Harry pestañeó.

McGonagall suspiró —Estoy preocupada por ti, Potter.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, confuso —¿Por qué?

—Hay un número razonable de motivos, pero le primero del que me gustaría hablar es la acción que tomaste ayer —dijo McGonagall.

—Profesora, sé que me merezco completamente una detención por lo que-

—Y me alegro de que te des cuenta —interrumpió McGonagall —,y por la información que he reunido de las hermanas Greengrass y también la señorita Parkinson, no fue sin provocación —Harry levantó las cejas de sorpresa ante eso, y McGonagall continuó —.Aun así, el maleficio que usaste es extremadamente peligroso. Aunque sé que ocasionalmente has maldecido o hechizado gente en el pasado, nunca te he visto usar uno como ese.

Harry tragó. El maleficio _Engorgio Skullus_ no era de las artes oscuras, así que no estaba preocupado por meterse en problemas por eso. De hecho, había sido creada en el campo de la sanación como un modo de ayudar a los medimagos en cirugías o extracciones particularmente difíciles. Harry había leído acerca del maleficio en algún momento y pensado que sonaba divertido, así que la añadió a su arsenal.

McGonagall continuó —Si McLaggen no se hubiera caído al suelo, el peso de su cabeza ampliada podría haberle roto el cuello.

Harry bajó la vista a sus pies, una escalofrío le recorrió la columna —Yo… no sabía eso.

—Espero que no —replicó McGonagall —,sin embargo, eso no disminuye mi preocupación. ¿Por qué usaste ese maleficio?

—No estaba pensando —confesó Harry —,los dos estaban siendo tan… —Paró y suspiró —.Estaban soltando esa mierda del Profeta de que yo era un mentiroso, y cómo me inventé que Voldemort había vuelto —sacudió la cabeza —.He estado lidiando con ello durante meses, y creo que sólo como que… estalló. Y pensé que McLaggen era un cabezota, así que…

McGonagall estudió a Harry por unos momentos antes de dejar salir un bufido —Así que le hiciste tener una gran cabeza —Estrechó los ojos —.Eso fue tener un juicio extremadamente pobre, señor Potter.

—Creo que fue una _completa_ falta de juicio, señora.

—Entonces estamos de acuerdo.

—Sí, profesora.

Cayeron en silencio por unos momentos antes de que McGonagall hablase de nuevo —Llegó a mi entender que te asignaron una detención con la profesora Umbridge al inicio del año por… algo similar.

Harry asintió —Sí. Aunque sólo esa vez.

—Eso he oído. De hecho —dijo McGonagall, volviendo a fijar una mirada contemplativa sobre Harry —,desde entonces la profesora Umbridge ha reportado que has estado siendo un estudiante modelo en cada una de sus clases.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon —Um… Estoy intentando… —Se apagó.

—Esto debe ser bastante tortuoso para ti —Los labios de McGonagall se apretaron en los bordes como si estuviera intentando no sonreír, y Harry rio.

—Realmente lo es —dijo, sonriendo, y McGonagall finalmente se permitió devolverle la sonrisa.

—Confieso que me sorprende que seas capaz de controlar tu temperamento en su clase —continuó —,incluso la señorita Granger ha tenido problemas con Umbridge…

—Eh, bueno… —dijo Harry —.Supongo que he tenido algo así como… una guía.

La expresión de McGonagall se volvió sospechosamente neutral y miró a Harry —¿De tus nuevos compañeros de casa, asumo?

—Sí —admitió Harry —,han estado señalando lo peligroso que sería para mí meterme en problemas con ella, y- —se cortó. No quería decirle a McGonagall que todos los Slytherin le habían creído, y también cómo habían dicho que la verdad sobre el retorno de Voldemort saldría a la luz en algún momento.

—Y veo —dijo McGonagall —,antes de empezar el año escolar, estaba bastante preocupada sobre si ibas a ser capaz de morderte la lengua con la profesora Umbridge. Después fuiste seleccionado en Slytherin, y estuve preocupada por tu nueva casa, también —Sacudió la cabeza —.Ahora, parece que estar en Slytherin era justo los que necesitabas para lidiar con ella.

Harry soltó una carcajada —Sí.

—También debo admitir que casi todos los profesores han visto mejoras en tus notas —continuó McGonagall.

—Es… más fácil trabajar en Slytherin —admitió Harry —,hay menos distracciones.

McGonagall de hecho se rio con eso —Supongo que solo estar en la sala común que los un tanto… _disruptivos_ gemelos Weasley puede suponer bastante distracción.

Harry sonrió.

—Quizás tu reselección realmente sea algo bueno, a largo plazo —continuó McGonagall, y Harry la miró sorprendido —Parece que estás mejor así.

Harry no estaba seguro de si estaba de acuerdo; aunque cada día estaba más cómodo en Slytherin seguía extrañando la torre de Gryffindor y a sus viejos amigos, y aunque al menos estaban volviendo a hablar, su amistad con Ron seguía estando increíblemente inestable.

—La profesora Umbrigde mencionó a otro Slytherin de tu año en nuestra última reunión —dijo McGonagall —,y me picó la curiosidad.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Harry.

—Aparentemente Blaise Zabini ha estado… ¿expresándose en su clase? —dijo McGonagall, levantando una sola ceja interrogante —¿Y hasta ahora ha recibido varias detenciones?

Harry dejó escapar una risa y después trató de controlar su expresión desesperadamente.

—Permíteme asegurarte que bastante sorprendente para el resto del profesorado —dijo McGonagall —,nunca ha tenido mal comportamiento en mi clase en todos nuestros años en Hogwarts. Tenía curiosidad, así que comprobé su historial y él-

—¿Nunca había tenido una sola detención antes de Umbridge? —dijo Harry, ahora incapaz de ocultar su sonrisa.

—En efecto —dijo McGonagall.

—Quizás sólo está en esa… etapa de su vida… —Harry no pudo aguantarse más, y empezó a reír.

McGonagall estaba sonriendo, también —Eso es… bastante interesante —dijo.

Su antigua jefa de casa usó el resto de la detención para ponerse al día con Harry, preguntando cómo le iba en sus clases, cómo se sentía sobre los TIMO al final del año, y si se llevaba lo bastante bien con sus compañeros de casa. McGonagall no pareció muy contenta con la incorporación de Harry al equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, pero no dijo nada.

Harry se estaba levantando cuando McGonagall le hizo parar —¿Potter, te importaría hacerme un favor?

—¿Sí? —preguntó.

—Por favor informa al señor Zabini de que ha sido premiado con veinte puntos para Slytherin —dijo McGonagall.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon —¿Y por qué debería decirle que son?

—Oficialmente, por ser un alumno de Transformaciones excelente y consistentemente aplicado —dijo McGonagall, viéndose severa —,extraoficialmente, sin embargo… —dejó salir una sorprendente sonrisa —por dificultar el cargo de cierta profesora cuando otros no están en posición de hacer lo mismo.

***

—¿Ella realmente _dijo_ eso? —preguntó Blaise, sonando dudoso —.Imposible. No te creo.

—Créetelo —dijo Harry, riendo —,también dijo que si te quedas sin ideas eres libre de ir a hablar con ella. Años siendo la jefa de Gryffindor y teniendo que lidiar con gente como los gemelos Weasley, y también con mi padre… —Harry bufó —.Solo vamos a decir que ha visto cosas verdaderamente absurdas.

—Preferiría no copiar a los _Gryffindor_ , gracias —dijo Blaise. Aun así, Harry pudo ver la sombra de una sonrisa en su cara mientras se volvía a inclinar sobre su ensayo de Transformaciones.

Harry sonrió mientras tomaba asiento con los demás para zambullirse en sus propios deberes. La mayoría estaban también trabajando en su ensayo de Transformaciones, y procedieron a preguntarse cosas y darse indicaciones los unos a los otros. Hubo un momento en que Tracey preguntó si Harry sabía algunos trucos para ganar puntos extra de su antigua jefa de casa.

Sin embargo, antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, unos chillidos y risas agudos estallaron desde otra esquina de la habitación.

—Malditos críos molestos de primero —murmuró Blaise.

—Ciertamente nosotros no éramos tan irritantes a esa edad, bromeó Millicent, y Blaise se rio en respuesta.

A Blaise, como Harry había descubierto, le encantaba reír.

Volvieron a sus deberes, y Harry terminó su borrador y empezó a hacer el ensayo en sí mismo. Los ocasionales estallidos de risas siguieron llegando de los de primer año.

— _Yo mordería a todos los ruidosos y asquerosos pequeños duendes_ —Harry levantó la vista ante el comentario.

—Creo que morderlos podría ser un poco extremo, Blaise —dijo.

Blaise lo miró, su ceño fruncido —¿Qué?

Harry apretó las cejas —¿O fuiste tú, Theo?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Theo.

—Nadie ha dicho nada, Harry —dijo Pansy, viéndose confusa.

El ceño de Harry se hizo más pronunciado. Estaba seguro de que había oído algo…

— _Todos los años lo mismo: pequeñas y burlonas crías de humano entrando y gritando sin ninguna razón…_

Harry abrió mucho los ojos y se giró en su sitio, mirando hacia arriba. La serpiente en el cuadro de la pared parecía estar despierta, deslizándose en lentos círculos alrededor del marco.

— _Lo siento_ —dijo Harry —, _n_ _o creo que haya mucho que pueda hacer con ellos._ —débilmente oyó a los Slytherin jadear a su alrededor.

La serpiente en el cuadro se quedó quieta y miró a Harry —Tú hablas.

— _Sí._

— _No ha habido un hablante aquí en…_

 _—¿Cincuenta años?_ —Harry odió la sensación de saber que la última persona que había hablado con el cuadro solo podía ser Voldemort.

La serpiente tan solo siseó una afirmación. Harry y la serpiente se estudiaron el uno al otro por unos momentos antes de que él se diera la vuelta para sumergirse de nuevo en su ensayo. Se congeló cuando vio a los Slytherin mirándolo.

—Me olvidé completamente de eso —dijo Pansy, su boca abierta —,de que hablas pársel.

Harry se encogió de hombros, incómodo por la atención que estaba recibiendo —Para ser completamente honesto, yo también me olvidé un poco.

— _¿Te importaría venir a hablar conmigo en ocasiones?_ —oyó Harry, y se dio la vuelta hacia el cuadro — _Una se siente sola aquí._

Harry pestañeó — _Claro. Quiero decir… sólo voy a estar aquí otros tres años, no siete. Aunque intentaré pasar por aquí. Pero realmente tengo que trabajar en este ensayo ahora mismo._

 _—Muy bien. Adelante_ —La serpiente pareció asentarse, enroscándose en una esquina del marco.

—¿Qué le estás diciendo? —demandó Draco una vez que Harry se dio la vuelta hacia su ensayo.

—Dice que se siente sola —dijo Harry —,quiere que la visite —Era dolorosamente consciente de que el resto de Slytherin de quinto año seguían mirándolo, y trató de ignorarlos.

***

Draco y Harry fueron los primeros en retirarse al dormitorio, y mientras se preparaban para irse a dormir Draco se giró hacia Harry.

—Algo de lo que dijiste antes me recordó algo —dijo —¿Llegaste a preguntarle al profesor Snape sobre tu padre?

—Eh… no —admitió Harry —,es un poco difícil averiguar como expresar “¿Solía usted ser golpeado por mi padre?”

—¿Le preguntaste a tu padrino, entonces?

—No —Harry se sintió algo avergonzado —.Porque él habría estado involucrado. “Dime, ¿tú y mi padre acosabais a los Slytherin cuando teníais mi edad?” No es más fácil que con Snape.

—Así que ambas son versiones sesgadas, —conjeturó Draco.

—Definitivamente —dijo Harry mientras pasaba la cabeza por la camiseta de su pijama.

—Quizás deberías considerar preguntarle a la profesora McGonagall, entonces —dijo Draco, y Harry se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo, sorprendido —.Bueno, mencionaste que ella tuvo que lidiar con las… travesuras de tu padre —continuó Draco —,puede que no estuviera al corriente de todas ellas, pero probablemente es la opinión más imparcial a la que tienes acceso.

Harry lo pensó. Draco no sólo tenía razón, sino que además, Harry no tenía ninguna duda o miedo de hablar con McGonagall. Al menos ella no se enfadaría solo por la pregunta.

—De hecho esa es… una idea realmente buena —admitió Harry —.Gracias, Draco.

Draco compuso una sonrisa ladina y después corrió las cortinas alrededor de su cama.

***

Al día siguiente, Harry tuvo la desafortunada suerte de encontrarse con Umbridge justo en la puerta del gran comedor. A veces Harry tomaba rodeos para evitarla fuera de clase, pero no había esperado que estuviera allí.

—¡Señor Potter! —le saludó, con su usual sonrisa asquerosa dibujada en la cara —.Es todo un placer verlo fuera del aula.

—Hola, profesora Umbridge —dijo Harry con una sonrisa falsa. Se había vuelto un hábito para entonces —¿Cómo está usted hoy?

—Muy bien. Gracias por preguntar, querido —Umbridge irradió feliz —¿Cómo van los entrenamientos de quidditch?

—Bastante bien, profesora.

—Eso suena tan _estupendo_ —dijo Umbridge —,aunque nunca jugué, obviamente, el equipo de quidditch era de primera en mis años en Hogwarts . Sería maravilloso ver a mi antigua casa ganar la copa otra vez.

—Por supuesto, profesora —replicó Harry suavemente —,lo haremos lo mejor posible.

—Sé que lo harán —Umbridge dejó salir una de esas asquerosas risitas suyas —¡Que tenga un maravilloso día, señor Potter!

—Usted también, profesora Umbridge —dijo Harry mientras ella se giraba para ir a la mesa de profesores. Él perdió su sonrisa y rodó los ojos en cuanto le dio la espalda.

Harry dio otros pocos pasos por el comedor y casi inmediatamente después se encontró con Ron —¿Qué _demonios_ ha sido eso? —demandó Ron.

—Eh… —Harry no tenía absolutamente ni idea de qué decir —.Es…

—¡Sabes lo que está haciendo, Harry! —dijo Ron, enfadado —¡O lo que está intentando hacer, como sea!

—Sí, sé exactamente lo que está haciendo —siseó Harry, tirando de Ron hasta un lado del comedor mientras lanzaba una mirada cautelosa a la mesa principal —,cuando ella está aquí por mí, personalmente. Después de que casi me jodido _expulsaran_ , estoy intentando ponerme fuera de su puñetero camino.

—Eso no parecía quedaría fuera de su camino —susurró Ron acaloradamente —¡Eso parecía como si le fueras a pedir salir a tomar un té!

Harry palideció —¡Eww! —exlamó, estremeciéndose —No, solo estoy- —Se cortó. Definitivamente no podría explicarlo todo si estaban en el comedor, no con Umbridge sentada en la misma habitación —.Mira, ¿Podemos solo… podemos quedar esta noche para que pueda explicártelo?

Ron frunció el ceño —Vale.

—Bien —dijo Harry —¿Como una hora después de cenar, entonces? Yo-

—No traigas a ningún Slytherin contigo, Harry —dijo Ron crudamente —,lo digo en serio. Apenas te he visto sin al menos uno de ellos en todo el año. Quiero oír lo que tengas que decir sin que estén allí.

Harry frunció el ceño, pero asintió —Me las arreglaré.

***

—Sé que vuelves a llevarte bien con él, pero no me gusta esto —protestó Draco —,especialmente después de lo que pasó el otro día con McLaggen y Finnigan. ¿No son Finnigan y la comadreja compañeros de cuarto?

—No lo llames así —dijo Harry, su voz cansada. Habían discutido durante toda la cena y contiaban con la discusión de camino de vuelta al dormitorio —.Irá bien.

—¿Qué pasa si es una trampa?

—No es una trampa —dijo Harry por lo que sentía que era la centésima vez.

—Incluso si Weasley no tiene nada planeado, ¿qué pasa si alguien más te encuentra solo por los pasillos? —preguntó Theo en voz baja —No hemos olvidado que te pillaron con un maleficio tropiezo al inicio de este año, sabes.

—Puedo llegar allí sin que nadie me vea —insistió Harry.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Draco acaloradamente.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado. No había querido decírselo, pero estaba empezando a pensar que nunca le dejarían irse a menos que lo hiciera —Tengo una… cosa —dijo.

—Wow. Eso es tan útil y descriptivo —dijo Blaise con un tono seco.

—Vale, mira; sólo un puñado de personas en este colegio saben de esto —dijo Harry —,así que tenéis que prometer que no le diréis nada a nadie.

Draco soltó un quejido de frustración —¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo, Harry-

—Que guardamos los secretos de los demás, lo sé —dijo Harry, abriendo su baúl —.Es sólo… era de mi padre, y es realmente importante para mí —Harry rebuscó en el baúl y sacó su capa de invisibilidad.

Draco boqueó.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Blaise, mirándolo con curiosidad.

Harry sacudió el trémulo material sobre sus hombros, y su cuerpo desapareció tras la capa. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco satisfecho al ver las caras de sus compañeros de cuarto.

—Santa mierda —dijo Blaise.

—Estoy vendido —dijo Theo con un encogimiento después de borrar la sorpresa de su cara.

Draco no dijo nada al principio, y después echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró —Y el misterio de tu cabeza flotante en Hogsmeade finalmente ha sido resuelto —murmuró.

Harry rio —Te lo merecías.

Draco lo miró.

Sorprendentemente, los Slytherin permitieron a Harry quedar a solas con Ron.

***

Harry encontró a Ron esperando en la torre del reloj. Como les había prometido a los Slytherin miró a su alrededor cuidadosamente en busca de compañía inesperada, pero Ron estaba solo.

—Hey —,dijo Harry mientras se quitaba la capa.

Ron miró la capa de Harry —¿Por qué te estás escabullendo? —preguntó suspicaz.

—Era la única forma de que mis compañeros de cuarto me dejaran venir sin ellos —explicó Harry.

—¿Te dejaran? —preguntó Ron alarmado —¿Harry, están… Te están amenazando?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry, después se dio cuenta de cómo había sonado —No, es solo… como una cosa de seguridad.

Ron parecía confuso.

—Los Slytherin tienden a ser acorralados —dijo Harry.

—Bien —dijo Ron, sonando dudoso —,así que… ¿Qué pasa contigo y con Umbridge?

—No “pasa” nada conmigo y con Umbridge —dijo Harry, poniendo una mueca —,eso es asqueroso, Ron.

—¡No me refería a eso! —dijo Ron espantado —.Sólo quiero decir… ¿Por qué le estás lamiendo el culo como lo hiciste hoy en el comedor?

Harry suspiró —Es… ¿Sabes que estaba en mi audiencia este verano, verdad? —Se sorprendió cuando Ron sacudió la cabeza —.Eh, bueno, lo estaba. Y al lado de Fugde, fue la que peor lo puso en aquella habitación cuando se trató de… intentar hacerme ver como… como si fuera un maldito criminal o algo. Y entonces vinimos a Hogwarts, y ella estaba aquí también. En el primer día de clase me llamó mentiroso, y dijo que la muerte de Cedric había sido un… un accidente —escupió Harry, enfadándose mientras retransmitía el recuerdo.

—¿Así que le estás devolviendo el favor diciéndole “que tengas un buen día”? —preguntó Ron confuso.

—No —dijo Harry con una sacudida de cabeza —,estoy intentando hacerla creer que me ha convencido de que estaba equivocado sobre lo que pasó.

Hubo un momento de silencio —¿Por qué harías eso? —preguntó Ron, claramente alterado.

—Hay… hay unas cuantas razones —dijo Harry —. _Fui_ expulsado este verano, Ron. Fue temporal, y McGonagall dijo que había sido un accidente, pero no estoy convencido. De hecho, estoy bastante seguro de que Umbridge quería que me arrestaran. No quiero que me arresten, y definitivamente no quiero volver con los Dursleys —Sacudió la cabeza —.No puedo.

—Vale, eso lo entiendo —dijo Ron —,pero eso no explica por qué tienes que ser _amable_ con ella. Podrías sólo… estar tranquilo a su alrededor.

—Eso es… un poco difícil para mí —admitió Harry —,creo que decir lo _contrario_ de lo que realmente estoy pensando me está ayudando a no explotar completamente con ella —Suspiró —.Además, ser amable con ella, y hacerla pensar que de hecho siento exactamente lo contrario a como me siento la hará pensar que ha ganado. Pensará que no tiene nada más de qué preocuparse conmigo.

Ron permaneció en silencio por un momento —Eso es… realmente rastrero, Harry —dijo suavemente.

Harry sonrió —Gracias.

—No era un cumplido.

Harry pestañeó —Oh.

Ron se cruzó de brazos —Es sólo que se siente realmente… asqueroso —Sacudió la cabeza —.Y no suena como tú, Harry. No sólo estás fingiendo ser algo que no eres, sino que también pareces estar orgulloso de ser tan… _astuto._

Harry se congeló, se dio cuenta de que Ron tenía razón. Es verdad, ciertamente lo había odiado al principio, y después simplemente se había acostumbrado a hacerlo, pero últimamente la sensación de estar jugando con Umbridge tan bien había empezado a volverse un poco satisfactoria.

—Siento como… Siento como si no fueras la misma persona que conocía —continuó Ron.

—¡Por supuesto que lo soy! —insistió Harry. No era como si un hubiera sido retorcido antes. Después de todo, ¿No habían pasado él y Ron gran parte de su tiempo juntos escabulléndose por el castillo?

—¿Realmente lo eres? —dijo Ron, la ira empezando a crepitar en su voz —.Seamus me contó lo que pasó contigo y con McLaggen el otro día —Entrecerró los ojos —.Le lanzaste un maleficio. Ellos ni siquiera habían sacado sus varitas, y le maldijiste.

—¿Seamus también te dijo que McLaggen estaba acosando a una de _tercer_ año? —Harry se tensó —.Y no es como si _tú_ nunca hubieras hecho eso; ¿Recuerdas intentar hacer a alguien vomitar babosas?

—¡Eso no es como inflar la cabeza de alguien! —gritó Ron —¡Sé que él es un gilipollas, Harry, pero McLaggen dijo que _seguía_ teniendo dolor de cabeza _hoy_! —Entonces su expresión se volvió especialmente cruel —¡Y por si no te acuerdas, sólo intenté esa maldición porque tu nuevo mejor amigo Malfoy llamó a Hermione… esa palabra!

—¡Él no es mi mejor amigo! —gritó Harry de vuelta —.Y sé que no debería haber usado ese maleficio. No estaba pensando. McGonagall ya me dio una detención por eso, y estoy de acuerdo con que me la merecía.

—Sí, lo hacías —escupió Ron.

Se miraron el uno al otro por unos segundos, y entonces Ron dejó escapar un quejido de frustración y se dio la vuelta. Sus hombros se hundieron, y Harry pudo ver como apretaba los puños.

Lentamente, Ron pareció relajarse, y pareció que se desinflaba.

—No creo que esto vaya a funcionar —dijo Ron finalmente, su voz suave y triste.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry, confuso.

—Nosotros siendo amigos —dijo Ron, y el aire se escapó de los pulmones de Harry.

Ron se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Harry. Todo su enfado y acusaciones previas se habían ido, y Ron sólo parecía dolido.

—¿A… a qué te refieres? —preguntó Harry, un sentimiento de desasosiego asentándose en su corazón.

Ron sacudió la cabeza —Estás haciendo estas cosas que son realmente… —Suspiró —.Bueno, son realmente… _Slytherin._

Harry no dijo nada.

—Una cosa es que te seleccionaran en Slytherin, pero otra completamente distinta es que de hecho... empieces a actuar como una serpiente. No me gusta —dijo Ron, sacudiendo la cabeza —,hace que se me revuelvan las tripas.

—Ron-

—No quiero estar alrededor de ello —dijo Ron —,y no creo que quiera estar alrededor tuyo si estás haciendo cosas como esa.

Harry se sentía como si le estuvieran abriendo en canal —¿Así que… así que eso es todo, entonces? —dijo, en voz baja pero furiosa —¿Ya... no somos amigos? ¿Sólo así?

Ron cerró los ojos —No puedo ser amigo de un Slytherin, Harry —dijo —,estás engañando y haciendo daño a personas. No puedo ser amigo de alguien así.

—Eso no-

—Lo siento.

Harry cerró la boca, sin poder hablar de la sorpresa. Ron caminó lejos de él y dejó la torre del reloj, dejando allí solo a Harry.

Harry solo siguió mirando hacia delante, sus ojos pegados al suelo donde Ron había estado.

Ron no le había gritado, o llamado nada. De algún modo, esa calma, pesimismo y tono melancólico eran mucho peores. Harry pensó que hubiera preferido que Ron le gritara a esa horripilante impasibilidad.

Hizo que el fin de su relación pareciese mucho más permanente.

***

Pansy fue en línea recta hacia él tan pronto como Harry entró en la sala común.

—Gracias a dios —dijo ella —,cuando Draco dijo que realmente te dejaron… ¿Cómo ha ido? —Harry solo la miró, y ella debió ser capaz de leer la expresión de su cara —.Esa pequeña… _comadreja_ —dijo Pansy furiosa.

—Dijo que ya no podía ser amigo mío —dijo Harry. Su dolor estaba empezando a convertirse en ira. No había hecho nada verdaderamente terrible, después de todo. Cierto, puede que hubiera estando engañando a alguien, pero estaba engañando a _Umbridge_ , de todas las personas. No era como si estuviera engañando a alguien bueno, solo a una de las criaturas más podridas sobre la faz de la tierra.

Y sabía que no debía haber lanzado aquel maleficio a McLaggen, pero no había sabido cómo de peligrosa era la maldición. Cualquiera podría haber cometido ese error.

No era como si hubiese hecho nada imperdonable, y aun así Ron había dejado claro que no iba a perdonar a Harry.

—Es un gusano, Harry —cijo Pansy.

—Sí —escupió Harry —,lo es.

Pansy levantó las cejas sorprendida, y después sonrió —¿Eso… eso significa que ya no está fuera de los límites para mí y para Draco?

Harry la miró por un largo momento, y su ira contra Ron burbujeó —Sí —dijo rencoroso —,todo vuestro.

Pansy sonrió aún más —Maravilloso.

Entonces Harry se sintió un poco culpable, y sacudió la cabeza —¿Solo… no ataquéis a su familia, vale? O al hecho de que su familia sea pobre. Su familia es genial, él solo…

Pansy no dejó de sonreír —Bien. Iremos a por él, personalmente. No te preocupes.

Harry asintió una vez, sintiéndose un poco inseguro, pero se dio la vuelta para ir a su dormitorio a pesar de su incertidumbre.

—¿Harry? —Pansy llamó detrás de él, y Harry la miró por encima del hombro —.Lo siento. Sé que significaba mucho para ti.

Harry suspiró —Gracias, Pansy.

Arrastró los pies todo el camino hasta la habitación de chicos de quinto. Ciertamente no estaba deseando oír “te lo dije” el resto de la noche. Permaneció en silencio mientras abría la puerta, y su entrada fue aparentemente tan silenciosa que los Slytherin en su interior no lo oyeron; en su lugar solo siguieron adelante con su conversación.

—No puedo encontrar nada sobre ello en la biblioteca de mi familia —estaba diciendo Theo —¿Tú crees que podrías tener algo en la tuya, Draco?

—¿Dijiste que se llamaba “magia de sombras”? —Harry oyó a Draco preguntar —.La biblioteca de la Familia Malfoy es abundante, y hay más libros de los que puedo contar centrados en artes oscuras especializadas, pero nunca me he encontrado con algo como eso. Por supuesto, no lo estaba buscando, así que puede que haya escapado a mi percepción.

Harry se congeló en la puerta, todos los pensamientos sobre Ron desaparecieron de su cabeza.

Parecía que finalmente se había topado con la conversación que había estado esperando.

—¿Puedes mirar la próxima vez que vayas a tu casa para las vacaciones? —preguntó Theo —.Estoy realmente interesado en esto, pero parece que cualquier material sobre ese tipo de artes oscuras es prácticamente imposible de encontrar hoy en día.

—Por supuesto, solo desearía que al menos tuvieras un título o algo; sería más fácil- ¡ _Potter_! —Draco finalmente notó a Harry en la puerta.

—Pelotas —dijo Blaise en un susurro.

—¿Cuánto has escuchado? —espetó Draco.

Harry pestañeó —Em. Suficiente —Finalmente terminó de entrar en la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás suya.

—Recuerda el convenio —dijo Blaise, su voz cautelosa —.Esto es gran parte de por qué lo tenemos.

—Me lo imaginé —dijo Harry.

—Tú eres un Slytherin ahora, Potter —dijo Draco —,no vas a decir nada.

—Además —dijo Theo en voz baja, el nerviosismo evidente en su voz —,no hay normas que digan que no podemos _hablar_ de las artes oscuras…

—Aun así no digas nada —Prácticamente escupió Draco —,los Slytherin no le dan la espalda a otros Slytherin, y te guste o no _eres_ un Slytherin ahora-

—Draco, cállate —dijo Blaise, picándose el puente de la nariz —,Harry, lo que quiere decir es-

—Sé lo que quiere decir —dijo Harry, interrumpiéndolo —,y no voy a decirle nada a nadie. Sólo tengo una pregunta que ya os he hecho antes, pero solo quiero estar _muy_ seguro de la respuesta. Blaise se recostó de nuevo y cruzó los brazos, asintiendo a Harry —Pregunta.

—¿El convenio va en ambas direcciones? —preguntó Harry.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Yo no os traiciono —dijo Harry, sus ojos recorriendo rápidamente la habitación —,y vosotros… no me traicionáis.

Draco rodó los ojos dramáticamente —Te lo hemos dicho _tantas veces_ , Harry: nos guardamos los secretos unos a otros. A decir verdad, estoy cansado de decírtelo —dijo Draco desdeñoso —.Además, no es como si enfrentar nuestro potencial arresto pudiera compararse con tus ocasionales excursiones a deshoras.

—Draco, _cállate_ —insistió Blaise.

—Harry —dijo Theo —¿Estás… estás preguntando si vamos a darle información sobre ti a nuestros padres?

Harry pestañeó. Las ocasionales preguntas crudas y directas de Theo seguían dejándolo descolocado —No. Bueno, sí, de hecho, supongo que esa es una pregunta válida, pero eso no es de lo que estaba hablando.

—Harry —dijo Blaise —,te lo hemos dicho como cien veces ya. Los Slytherin se guardan los secretos unos a otros.

—¿Pero realmente pensáis en mí como un Slytherin?

Blaise levantó una ceja —Definitivamente te estás comportando como un Slytherin últimamente, eso seguro.

—Si, como _acabo_ de decirte repetidamente, _eres_ un Slytherin —dijo Draco, estrechando los ojos —,siempre y cuando nos trates a nosotros en consecuencia, haremos lo mismo contigo.

Harry tomó aliento profundamente. Claramente esta era la oportunidad que había estado aguardando. No era tan buena como esperaba, pero no estaba seguro de cuándo tendría un momento mejor.

—¿Cuál es el secreto que quieres que te guardemos, Harry? —preguntó Draco —¿Si escondes nuestro uso de las artes oscuras, qué vamos a esconder para ti?

—Es… —Harry suspiró y empezó a caminar hacia su cama y baúl —Espero que no termine arrepintiéndome de esto —murmuró.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —La voz de Draco era afilada.

Harry abrió su baúl y empezó a rebuscar hasta el fondo, una acción ahora familiar —Estaríais escondiendo bastante de lo mismo —dijo mientras pasaba por los libros de su baúl. Encontró el que estaba buscando, lo sacó, y cerró la tapa de su baúl con fuerza mientras se daba la vuelta hacia Theo —,capítulo seis —dijo Harry mientras le pasaba a Theo _Introducción a las Artes Especializadas del Camino Oscuro_ —,no es un manual de instrucción de magia de sombras, pero hay una buena cantidad de información sobre ello. Pero la mejor parte es que hay una bibliografía y una lista de lecturas recomendadas al final de cada capítulo —Theo vaciló, entonces, lentamente, alcanzó y tomó el libro de Harry mientras Harry continuaba —.Si ves algún título que te interese veré si puedo encontrarlos la próxima vez que esté… en la… _habitación_ de donde saqué ese libro —Harry frunció el ceño. Había querido decir “biblioteca”. Se encogió de hombros ante eso y continuó —,tiene una selección bastante amplia de material sobre artes oscuras.

El silencio en que calló la habitación fue casi molesto, y después se volvió incómodo, y después Draco y Theo explotaron casi simultáneamente.

—Que _cojones_ , Potter-

—¿Tienes un libro de artes oscuras especializadas en tu jodido baúl?

Harry no estaba completamente seguro de quién dijo eso, pero se encogió de hombros —Yo… eh… tengo más de un libro en mi jodido baúl.

Blaise rompió a reír ante eso —Tú… hemos estado… oh, esto es sólo… —Se dobló por la mitad, la risa sobrepasándolo por completo y dejándolo incapaz de decir una frase completa.

Harry pestañeó —Em… ¿Estás bien, Blaise?

La única respuesta de Blaise fue reírse incluso más fuerte, mientras Draco y Theo simplemente continuaron boqueando hacia Harry.

—Tú —farfulló Draco —Tú tienes _múltiples_ libros sobre artes oscuras en tu baúl.

Harry tragó —Sí.

De repente Blaise se estaba riendo el doble de fuerte.

—Eh —dijo Harry, de pronto increíblemente consciente de sí mismo. ¿Acababa de pasarle a Theo un libro que todos tenían? ¿No era más que un libro de broma? ¿A lo mejor no era la oportunidad perfecta que Harry había estado esperando?

Finalmente, Theo dijo —,gracias Harry.

Oír eso pareció ayudar a Blaise a calmarse, sostuvo su costado con una mano mientras se limpiaba los ojos con la otra —Esto es _hilarante_ —finalmente se las arregló para decir.

—¿Oh, de verdad? Y tú aquí dándonos la impresión de que era un problema grave y serio —cijo Harry secamente.

Blaise golpeó ligeramente a Harry en el brazo —No, quiero decir… —Se le escapó otra risa rápida, pero por suerte no se vino abajo completamente otra vez —.Todos hemos estado siendo tan jodidamente cuidadosos a tu alrededor, y sentíamos que íbamos pisando cáscaras de huevo en nuestro propio maldito dormitorio, y mientras tanto tú… —su voz se extinguió y empezó a reírse otra vez.

Evidentemente Draco y Theo no encontraban esto tan divertido. Theo seguía mirando a Harry estupefacto, mientras que la expresión de Draco parecía como una mezcla de recelo y asombro.

—Tú… no eres un mago oscuro —dijo Draco en voz baja.

Harry sacudió la cabeza —No. Realmente no sé tanto sobre todo esto, pero he leído lo suficiente como para saber que tenéis algo llamado “ritos declarativos” para ser considerados magos oscuros reales. Ni siquiera sé qué son esos ritos —Suspiró —.He empezado a leer sobre todo esto hace solo unos meses, como mucho. Es solo que estoy… realmente interesado en ello.

Blaise finalmente dejó de reírse otra vez y miró a Harry, mientras la sospecha pintada en la cara de Draco empezaba a desvanecerse.

—¿Interesado _cómo_? —preguntó Blaise.

—¿Alguna vez has hecho artes oscuras reales? —dijo Draco justo después.

Harry se sintió como si lo estuvieran interrogando, aunque fuera sólo sobre sus propias actividades —Algo. Apenas. Sólo un puñado de maleficios menores —Tragó —.Aunque he leído sobre ellas casi sin parar desde que encontré ese libro —Hizo gestos hacia el libro en las manos de Theo.

—Espera —dijo Blaise, levantando una mano antes de señalar al mismo libro —¿ _Ese_ es el primer libro sobre artes oscuras que has leído?

—De hecho aún no lo he leído —dijo Harry —Solo lo saqué de la estantería y se abrió por “magia de sombras” y hay una cosa realmente interesante sobre la sanación oscura-

—¿Vas en _serio_?

—Harry —dijo Theo —¿Alguna vez… alguna vez has hecho un rito de afinidad?

—Eh, considerando que ni siquiera sé lo que es…

—Tenemos que retroceder todos un poco —dijo Blaise —,Harry, ¿Qué _pasó_ exactamente este verano?

—Yo… estaba quedándome en… —Algo estaba evitando que Harry se explicara, así que lo intentó otra vez —Encontré esta… _habitación_ … —De nuevo, Harry había querido decir “biblioteca”, pero la palabra simplemente no salía de su boca. Quería explicar cómo nadie podía abrir la puerta y aun así él lo logró, pero las palabras solo no se formaban. De pronto, lo comprendió —.Mierda —Suspiró —.No puedo decíroslo.

Draco parecía irritado —Creo que hemos dejado claro que no revelaríamos-

Harry sacudió la cabeza —No, no es eso. No es un “no lo haré”. Literalmente no _puedo_. Todo el edificio está bajo un _fidelius._

Blaise levantó una ceja —Eso es magia difícil.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué no… explicas lo que puedas? Intentaremos juntarlo todo.

Así que Harry intentó, lo mejor que pudo, explicarse. Pudo referirse al material que había encontrado, y a lo que había leído, pero no podía llamar “biblioteca” a la Biblioteca Black. Pudo decir que fue atraído hasta la habitación, pero no pudo explicar que nadie más podía entrar. Mencionó que el primer libro que sacó de la estantería había sido _Introducción a las_ _Artes Especializadas del Camino Oscuro_ y desde ahí había empezado a sacar libros de las estanterías, y que había leído un libro introductorio que explicaba la mayoría de lo básico. Dejó a Sirius fuera por completo.

—Así que… —dijo Blaise —encontraste una biblioteca oscura; aunque no puedes decirnos que es una biblioteca, sabemos que lo es, ¿Y el primer libro que sacaste _resultó_ tener la información que Theo lleva meses buscando?

—¿Y simplemente _resultó_ que entraste en medio de esa conversación? —añadió Draco.

Harry asintió.

—Cuando intentaste esos maleficios que mencionaste antes —dijo Blaise —¿Cómo se sintieron?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry —.Normal, supongo. Eran bastante fáciles.

—¿Y no te sentiste… enfermo del estómago o algo? —preguntó Theo.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. Había pasado de sentir que estaba siendo interrogado a sentir que era el sujeto de un examen médico.

—Santa _mierda_ —dijo Draco, y Harry parpadeó. No había vivido con ellos mucho tiempo, pero estaba bastante seguro de que nunca antes había oído a Draco blasfemar —,el maldito Niño Que Vivió no está sólo _chapoteando_ en las artes oscuras; casi seguro que tiene afinidad oscura.

Una ola de molestia atravesó a Harry —Por favor no me llames eso, y no hables de mí como si no estuviese aquí —Después de una pausa, preguntó —¿Qué es afinidad oscura?

—Vamos a sentarnos —dijo Blaise —,creo que esta conversación va a ir para largo.

Acabaron sentándose en un pequeño círculo en medio del suelo del dormitorio, todos con posturas casi idénticas: las piernas cruzadas, encorvados hacia los otros.

—Realmente deberías hacer un rito de afinidad —dijo Theo.

—Creo que todos estamos bastante seguros de que probablemente tienes afinidad oscura, pero es algo que deberías confirmar —continuó Blaise.

—¿Pero qué significa tener afinidad oscura? —preguntó Harry.

—Significa que tienes inclinación natural por las artes oscuras —explicó Draco —,la magia oscura te llamará y funcionará para ti. Cuanto mayor sea tu afinidad, más poderoso te puedes volver como mago oscuro.

—¿Y cómo es que todos parecéis saber que tengo… afinidad oscura?

—Hay algo que tienes que entender de la magia oscura —dijo Blaise —,si tienes afinidad con ella, empezará a guiarte hacia ella, como arrastrándote a una biblioteca oscura.

—O llevándote a sacar un libro específico que podría ayudarte a ti, o a un amigo, meses después —dijo Theo.

Harry levantó la vista sorprendido. Los Slytherin habían sido más amigables con él de lo que nunca podía haber esperado, pero ninguno lo había llamado realmente “amigo” aún.

Finalmente, dijo —Todo eso fue sólo una… coincidencia.

—Esto es una coincidencia bastante específica, Harry —dijo Blaise.

—La magia oscura siempre sabe lo que necesitas, o necesitarás —continuó Draco —,si tienes afinidad oscura y sigues trabajando en ella, siempre estará ahí para ayudarte.

Harry levantó una ceja —Hablas de la magia como si fuera… sensible.

—Toda la magia lo es, en algún grado. ¿Por qué crees que este castillo tiene tanta personalidad? —respondió Draco —.La magia es como… una fuerza superior, por falta de una mejor explicación.

—Como Dios.

—No algo tan… muggle, pero sí —La nariz de Draco se arrugó ante la palabra “muggle” como si supiera mal en su boca.

Harry se relajó, considerándolo —Solo he estado… interesado en las artes oscuras, eso es todo. Quiero aprender más sobre ello, pero no creo que realmente pueda… tener afinidad oscura. ¿Vosotros no venís de una familia oscura?

—No necesariamente —dijo Draco —,si tu familia es oscura, es verdad que es más probable que tengas afinidad oscura, también. Aunque es raro, han salido magos oscuros de familias luminosas, y familias oscuras han producido niños que no tenían una pizca de afinidad por la oscuridad.

—Como Tracey —dijo Blaise —,ella no tiene nada de afinidad aunque su madre es una bruja oscura.

—Sigo pensando que es un poco precipitado asumir que tengo afinidad oscura —dijo Harry —,todo lo que hice fue encontrar una habitación y un libro.

—Y un capítulo específico de dicho libro —dijo Theo.

—Y acabar siendo seleccionado en _esta_ casa, solo para toparte con una conversación en la que _ese_ capítulo específico de _ese_ libro específico sería útil —añadió Blaise.

—Aunque no es solo eso —dijo Draco —,dijiste que has lanzado algunos maleficios oscuros, y que no sólo no te hicieron sentir enfermo: fueron _fáciles_ para ti.

—Intentar usar las artes oscuras si no tienes afinidad con ellas suele hacer que la gente se sienta un poco revuelta —explicó Theo —,normalmente no es nada importante, pero definitivamente te das cuenta.

—Y la gente que solo tiene una pequeña afinidad con ello, que la verdad le pasa a bastante gente, tienden a tener dificultades incluso con las artes oscuras de bajo nivel —continuó Blaise —,realmente tienen que trabajar en ellos para tener éxito al lanzar hechizos oscuros.

—También suena como que estás siendo arrastrado hacia ello —dijo Draco con una sonrisa —,esa es la magia oscura llamándote.

Harry se sintió un poco abrumado. Aunque era verdad que había estado esperando poder hablar abiertamente sobre las artes oscuras con sus nuevos compañeros, nunca había esperado que la conversación tomara el rumbo que había tomado.

—Pero realmente deberías hacer un rito de afinidad —dijo Blaise —,te dirá con seguridad si tienes o no afinidad oscura, y no te hará daño si no la tienes.

—¿Y que pasa si tengo afinidad oscura?

—Nada, si tú no quieres —dijo Draco —,Daphne tiene afinidad oscura y no tiene planeado convertirse oficialmente en una bruja oscura.

—Es una elección personal de cada uno —añadió Theo.

Cayeron en silencio por un momento en que Harry consideró toda la información que acababan de darle.

—¿Cómo hago un rito de afinidad? —preguntó finalmente.

Draco sonrió ampliamente —Es uno de los ritos que tiene que hacerse en un día tradicional, uno de los ocho días cíclicos.

—He leído sobre los días cíclicos —dijo Harry, animándose.

—El próximo es Samhain —dijo Blaise —,y el calendario está de nuestra parte, porque sólo quedan cuatro días. Creo que deberías unirte a nuestro círculo, pero Pansy tiene que estar de acuerdo. Es su gran noche, después de todo.

—No tendrá problemas con ello una vez que se lo expliquemos —dijo Draco agitando la mano —,Tracey no quería hacerlo, y Pansy lo sabe. Harry puede ser el séptimo.

Harry se dio cuenta de que cuanto más avanzaba la conversación menos entendía de lo que estaban diciendo —Tengo mucho que aprender —murmuró suavemente.

Aun así Draco lo oyó —Podemos enseñarte —dijo —,la idea de que _tú_ de entre toda la gente siendo potencialmente… o, er, _teniendo_ afinidad oscura… es…

—Es emocionante —dijo Theo.

Harry se sintió de pronto extremadamente suspicaz. —¿Por qué todos estáis tan emocionados con ello?

Draco y Theo se miraron el uno al otro, pero Blaise fue el que respondió —El Señor Tenebroso tiene esencialmente el… monopolio de las brujas y magos oscuros. Como el Ministerio, o Dumbledore, no… aceptan exactamente a los magos oscuros, no hay otra alternativa para nosotros.

Harry frunció el ceño —¿Estáis diciendo que yo podría… ser esa alternativa? —Una llamarada de ira lo atravesó —.No estoy jodidamente interesado —Ya había tenido suficiente de ser una figura simbólica.

—No, no nos referimos a eso —dijo Theo rápidamente.

—¿Entonces a _qué_ os referís?

Draco se inclinó hacia delante —Representas el hecho de que podríamos realmente tener elección. Sólo porque seamos oscuros no significa que tengamos que escoger al Señor Oscuro.

Harry estaba derrotado. Aunque habían hablado abiertamente sobre las alineaciones de sus familias y ciertamente Draco había expresado dudas, nunca había insinuado tan descaradamente que podría no querer unirse a Voldemort —Pero tú… te tragas toda la cosa de la _pureza de sangre_ que Voldemort pregona.

—La pureza de sangre y las artes oscuras no tienen nada que ver la una con la otra —dijo Blaise un poco ásperamente, interrumpiéndolo.

—También hay multitud de magos no oscuros que entienden el problema con los sangre sucia —dijo Draco —,está _así_ de expandido.

Harry estrechó los ojos hacia Draco —Bueno, yo _no_ entiendo el así llamado “problema”. Has sido muy bueno desde que me seleccionaron aquí, pero no digas esa jodida palabra en mi presencia, Draco.

—Bien. Los _nacidos de muggles_ amenazan toda nuestra sociedad-

—Mi _madre_ era hija de muggles —dijo Harry peligrosamente —,mi mejor amiga, la bruja más inteligente de nuestro año, en caso de que te hayas olvidado, también es nacida de muggles.

—Supongo que siempre hay excepciones, pero-

—Draco, cállate —dijo Theo suavemente —,no estás ayudando.

Blaise, quien se había sentado para observar el intercambio, se cruzó de brazos —Creo que es obvio que ninguno de nosotros quiere pelear, especialmente sobre esto —dijo —,vamos a trabajar esto.

Acabaron hablando hasta tarde. Crabe y Goyle entraron justo después del toque de queda y se unieron a la conversación. A Harry le sorprendió descubrir que aunque los padres de ambos eran mortífagos, ellos eran como Tracey Davis, no había una onza de afinidad oscura en ellos. También descubrió que Draco, Theo y Blaise eran todos magos oscuros, habiendo completado ya sus ritos declarativos.

Mientras hablaban, decidieron ponerse límites entre ellos, decidiendo de lo que era aceptable hablar y de lo que no. Draco recalcó que no habían sido imaginaciones de Harry, él realmente había estado intentando restringir sus comentarios sobre los nacidos de muggles, y que continuaría intentándolo por el bien de Harry. Draco y Harry acordaron que seguirían discutiendo el tema de los sangre pura y los nacidos de muggles, siempre y cuando fuera en la privacidad de los dormitorios de Slytherin, y siempre y cuando Harry no les mencionara esas conversaciones a nadie. Si a Lucius Malfoy le llegaba una palabra de que su hijo estaba discutiendo siquiera ese tema, no sería agradable para Draco.

También acordaron que si sus discusiones se calentaban de más, pararían y se calmarían antes de que fueran demasiado lejos.

Theo y Blaise permanecieron en silencio durante ese intercambio, y Harry se preguntó si realmente sería capaz de convencer a Draco de que la ideología sangrepura era inherentemente defectuosa.

En un sorprendente punto de la noche, Draco finalmente dejó caer la bomba que Harry sentía que había estado esperando.

—Honestamente no estoy seguro de que quiera seguir al Señor Oscuro —dijo en voz baja —,tengo la sensación de que está completamente loco. Pero no estoy seguro de que tenga elección —Miró a Harry directamente a los ojos —.Es eso por lo que estoy tan emocionado contigo, Harry.

—Realmente no quiero ser un tercer bando, o un cuarto si incluyes al ministerio, en esta guerra —dijo Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza —,solo quiero encontrar un modo de derrotarlo. Pensé que las artes oscuras podrían ayudarme con eso; eso es por lo que empecé a investigarlas en primer lugar.

—Probablemente puedan ayudarte —dijo Theo —,y lo que es más, podrías ser capaz de demostrar a las brujas y magos oscuros que el Señor Oscuro no es la única opción.

—Lo que lo debilitaría —añadió Blaise —,y aumentaría la probabilidad de su derrota.

Su conversación saltó de un tema a otro, a menudo volviendo a las artes oscuras o los seguidores de Voldemort o la pureza de sangre.

En medio de todo eso, en el fondo de la mente de Harry, sus pensamientos seguían arremolinándose alrededor del hecho de que casi parecía que los Slytherin querían que fuera su nuevo símbolo.

Y eso era aterrador.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: La referencia obligatoria a un videojuego en este capítulo es: Engorgio Skullus. El único sitio del universo de HP que que visto aparecer ese hechizo es en los juegos LEGO Harry Potter. Yo solo lo hice un poco menos cómico y un poco más aterrador ; )
> 
> NT: Bueno, eso fue intenso. Este cap es de mis favoritos… Por cierto, me he cambiado el nombre de usuario, entraba en conflicto con otras redes sociales y no me gusta mezclar las cosas. : D


	10. El Círculo

Se había quedado despierto hablando con sus compañeros de cuarto hasta una hora impía, pero Harry seguía sin poder quedarse dormido. Sus ojos se quedaron pegados a la parte inferior del dosel de de su cama, y su cabeza siguió corriendo y revolviéndose alrededor de todo lo que le habían revelado en el transcurso de la noche.

Tres de sus compañeros de cuarto eran magos oscuros.

Cierto, Harry lo había sospechado, pero tener una confirmación real a sus sospechas era algo completamente distinto. Había estado leyendo sobre las artes oscuras durante meses, y ahora realmente podría conversar con alguien sobre lo que había estado aprendiendo.

Aunque la mayor sorpresa de la noche había sido la supuesta “afinidad oscura” del propio Harry.

Harry nunca se había topado con ese término en sus lecturas, aunque Draco había mencionado que las afinidades mágicas era un conocimiento simple y común en la comunidad oscura. Explicar las afinidades mágicas en un libro sería equivalente a un libro sobre el océano estableciendo que el agua estaba mojada.

Y así Draco, Blaise y Theo le habían explicado las afinidades lo mejor que pudieron. Todas las brujas y magos tenían afinidades mágicas que podrían llevarlos a inclinarse hacia ciertos tipos de magia. En un extremo del espectro estaban aquellos con fuerte afinidad oscura, gente que podía acceder a las artes oscuras con facilidad. El otro extremo aparentemente estaba ocupado por gente con una fuerte afinidad por la luz, o aquellos que más fácilmente podían pronunciar hechizos relacionados con la magia de luz. De todas formas, como las viejas tradiciones de la luz habían caído en el olvido, la mayoría de hechizos habían desaparecido junto con los rituales de luz.

La gran mayoría de magos y brujas caían en algún punto entre medias, teniendo solo una afinidad menor por un lado u otro. Alguien con un poco de afinidad por la oscuridad sería capaz de usar las artes oscuras sin sentirse enfermo, pero les sería más difícil y tendrían que trabajar más duro para dominar un hechizo oscuro. Pasaba lo mismo con aquellos con una pequeña cantidad de afinidad por la luz.

Sus compañeros de cuarto también revelaron que la gran mayoría de magia que se enseñaba en Hogwarts era neutral, los hechizos simplemente tomaban la magia como un todo, en vez de oscura o luminosa. De hecho, la mayoría de hechizos de uso generalizado en el mundo mágico eran neutrales.

Al final, Harry había dejado la conversación con la sensación de que tenía mucho más que aprender, y la idea de aprender más era ciertamente tentadora.

Sin embargo había algo que lo preocupaba: la forma en la que sus compañeros de cuarto habían hablado sobre cómo la magia oscura había “llamado” a Harry.

Algo había arrastrado a Harry a la Biblioteca Black, y de acuerdo con sus compañeros, era magia oscura. La magia oscura le había hecho subir las escaleras, llevado hasta la puerta, y guiado su mano a un libro específico de la estantería. Él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Era como si la magia oscura lo hubiese estado controlando igual que a un perrito con correa, y a Harry no le gustaba como sonaba eso para nada.

Aun así, Harry no se sintió disuadido de aprender más sobre la magia oscura, y se encontró sonriéndole al dosel por ninguna razón.

Quizás McGonagall tenía razón y realmente estaba mejor en Slytherin. Sus compañeros ya le habían enseñado mucho más de lo que ya sabía durante la larga conversación. No hubiera podido aprender eso por su cuenta en Gryffindor.

Además, si Ron no había sido capaz de aceptar la _astucia_ recién descubierta de Harry, ciertamente no habría sido capaz de aceptar que Harry estudiara artes oscuras.

El pecho de Harry se estrechó cuando pensó en Ron y lo que le había dicho el día anterior. Cuanto más pensaba sobre ello, más se daba cuenta de que realmente no podía discutir nada de lo que Ron había dicho.

Después de todo, Harry _había_ estado engañando a Umbridge, y le _había_ lanzado a McLaggen un hechizo que podría haberle dañado seriamente o incluso matado. Ron no había asumido nada, y no había errado en cuanto a lo que Harry había estado haciendo.

Ron simplemente había empezado a ver el lado Slytherin de Harry y no había sido capaz de soportarlo, y eso era lo que más dolía.

***

Todos los chicos de quinto año se levantaron extremadamente tarde, y hubo algo de revuelo alocado en el dormitorio para asegurarse de llegar al comedor antes de que se terminara el desayuno. Draco incluso se saltó su rutina matutina en el baño y su pelo se levantaba en algunos sitios, su flequillo barrido hacia un lado. Harry pensó que se veía extrañamente mejor así, pero no lo dijo.

—Todos parecéis totalmente agotados —dijo Pansy cuando los chicos llegaron finalmente a la mesa de Slytherin. Harry se sentía exactamente tan cansado como Pansy había dicho que parecía. Estaba bastante seguro de que había acabado teniendo menos de una hora de sueño real.

Draco le lanzó a Pansy una sonrisa adormilada —Nos quedamos despiertos hasta bastante tarde —dijo.

—Estábamos teniendo una conversación largamente atrasada —añadió Blaise, con una sonrisa idéntica inundando su cara.

El tenedor de Pansy se detuvo en mitad del camino hasta su boca —¿Concerniente a… ?

—Un poco de todo, la verdad —dijo Blaise —,pero todo lo que _te_ concierne es que creo que hemos encontrado un reemplazo para Tracey.

Harry no miró a nadie a propósito, en su lugar se concentró disciplinadamente en echar unas tiras de beicon en su plato.

Pansy bajó su tenedor y dio una palmada, sonriendo —¡Eso es maravilloso! Tracey no quería realmente, y ella me estaba haciendo un favor, pero… oh, ¿Quién es, Blaise?

Una lenta sonrisa apareció en la boca de Blaise —Harry Potter.

La ira relampagueó en la cara de Pansy —¡Eso no es _divertido,_ Blaise! —espetó.

—No estamos bromeando —dijo Draco.

Pansy pestañeó, y después miró directamente a Harry —¿En serio? —dijo, sonando intrigada. Harry tragó un bocado de beicon y sonrió avergonzado antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Un momento —dijo Blaise, sacando su varita pero manteniéndola carca de la mesa —, _Muffliato_ —Harry agradeció la consideración, pero seguía sin sentirse cómodo discutiéndolo en el comedor. Aunque Draco y Blaise parecían despreocupados, así que los dejó continuar.

—Esto es parte de por qué estuvimos despiertos hasta tan tarde, Pansy —dijo Draco, aún sonriendo. Si Draco no fuera tan malditamente correcto, Harry apostaría a que estaría dando saltitos en su sitio.

—Parece bastante probable que Harry tenga afinidad oscura —dijo Blaise —,una _fuerte_.

Pansy, Daphne y Tracey parecieron un reflejo las unas de las otras cuando sus bocas se abrieron, y Millicent de pronto lanzó su mirada sobre Harry.

—¿Co- Cómo… —tartamudeó Pansy —¡Harry, tu eres en esencia el símbolo de la luz!

Harry frunció el ceño y bajó la vista a su plato, arrastrando la comida con su tenedor —Nunca pedí serlo —dijo en voz baja.

Pansy hizo algo inesperado ante eso, se estiró sobre la mesa y puso la mano la de Harry. Harry la miró, perplejo —Sé que no, Harry —dijo comprensiva. Le dio una sonrisa amable, estrechó su mano, y después volvió a mirar a los otros chicos —¿Qué os hace estar tan seguros de su afinidad?

—Tiene _todas_ las señales —dijo Draco —,es básicamente un ejemplo de manual.

—Y creéis que debería hacer un rito de afinidad —concluyó Pansy. Volvió a sentarse, considerando sus palabras, y entonces sonrió —¡De hecho eso es perfecto para el círculo! Tener a alguien que represente el inicio del viaje por el camino… —Sonrió y dio otra palmada, claramente complacida.

Harry realmente deseaba poder entender más de un cuarto de lo que salía de sus bocas —¿Puedo preguntar algo? —dijo —.Blaise dijo que tenías que darme permiso para unirme a este… círculo porque es _tu_ noche. ¿A qué se refería?

Pamsy rodó los ojos —Por supuesto que no te lo dirían —dijo — ,idiotas, todos ellos.

—¡Hey! —protestó Blaise.

—Creo que solo nos olvidamos —dijo Theo avergonzado —,teníamos mucho de que hablar…

Pansy los ignoró a los dos —Samhain es la noche en que haré mi rito declarativo final —dijo con una sonrisa brillante —.Después de eso, seré oficialmente una bruja oscura.

***

Durante los días siguientes, los otros Slytherin de quinto año le dieron a Harry más y más material de lectura sobre las artes oscuras. Pansy localizó un libro de círculos oscuros e insistió en que lo leyera antes del Samhain ya que iba a participar en uno. Incluso Tracey, con quien Harry no había hablado realmente en profundidad aún, ayudó, dándole unos cuantos libros que tenía escondidos.

—No es como si los necesitara —dijo Tracey —,no tengo una gota de afinidad oscura. He estado esperando un tiempo para poder salirme de ese círculo —le sonrió —.Tú finalmente me has dejado salida.

Harry apenas se mantuvo al día con sus deberes mientras consumía todos los libros que los Slytherin le lanzaban. Curiosamente, Draco, más que ninguno de los demás, estuvo continuamente junto a Harry y se aseguró de estar disponible para contestar a cualquiera de las preguntas de Harry.

—Hay varios tipos de círculos oscuros —explicó Draco —,nos gusta reunirnos con los tradicionales grupos de siete para cualquier cosa fuera del Yule, aunque a veces quedamos con los de sexto y séptimo año para algún equinoccio. En Samhain seremos yo, Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Daphne, Millicent… y tú —Harry pensó que Draco sonaba completamente deleitado con eso.

Pansy explicó que su familia siempre habían sido rigurosamente tradicionales en lo que se refería a la oscuridad, y que la presencia de Harry en el círculo cuando ella se declarase encajaba perfectamente con los rituales antiguos —Que alguien haga un rito de afinidad en el mismo círculo en que yo completo mis ritos declarativos es _fantástico_ —dijo —,tú representas el primer paso en el viaje por el camino oscuro.

—No estoy seguro de que vaya a hacer un viaje por ningún… camino —dijo Harry vacilante, pero Pansy agitó su mano ante eso.

—Solo es el primer paso. Si quieres o no continuar el viaje después de eso es completamente cosa tuya —Entonces sonrió —.Nunca imaginé que presenciaría cómo Harry Potter hace un rito de afinidad —Harry estaba empezando a pensar que Draco y Pansy estaban más emocionados que él con su rito de afinidad.

Lo que más sorprendió a Harry fue que al parecer Hogwarts permitía que los estudiantes salieran fuera en los días cíclicos. Tenían que permanecer en la propiedad del colegio, por supuesto, pero tenían permitido salir pasado el toque de queda para observar una de las más antiguas tradiciones mágicas. Harry estaba alucinado; él había dado por sentado que esa práctica habría sido prohibida.

—Hay muchas familias mágicas que siguen observando las viejas formas —explicó Blaise —,incluso si no son oscuros, los días cíclicos siguen siendo ampliamente apoyados. Son nuestras celebraciones lo que nos hace magos. Si prohibieran todas las celebraciones simplemente porque los magos oscuros también observan los días cíclicos, se montaría todo un escándalo —Sacudió la cabeza —.También hay idiotas desinformados que creen que los días cíclicos son solo sobre las artes oscuras, pero realmente son sobre _toda_ la magia: luz y oscuridad.

Harry encontró el rito de afinidad en uno de los libros que Tracey le había dado. Parecía más simple de lo que esperaba; simplemente decir unas cuantas palabras, que llamarían a la magia oscura. Dependiendo de cómo reaccionara la magia y cómo se sintiera él durante el rito determinaría si tenía o no afinidad oscura. También le sorprendió descubrir que todos los magos y brujas oscuros tenían que completar un rito de afinidad antes de empezar cualquier tipo de rito de declaración, y que el rito de afinidad no se hacía hasta los trece años.

Aunque era simple, Harry solo esperó poder hacer el rito correctamente.

***

La noche antes de Samhain, Harry entró en el dormitorio justo cuando Draco lanzaba algún tipo de maldición contra la pared.

—¿Eh, Estás enfadado por algo? —preguntó Harry —¿Debería irme?

Draco se quedó claramente perplejo, y giró sobre sus talones para enfrentar a Harry —Solo estoy practicando algo —dijo después de un momento —,hemos sido tan cuidadosos contigo estando en nuestra casa que siento que me he quedado atrás.

—Así que era algo… ¿oscuro?

— _Secani_ —dijo Draco —,es básicamente una maldición de corte,

—¿Y realmente es posible practicar cosas como esta en el dormitorio? — preguntó Harry, sorprendido.

Los ojos de Draco de ensancharon —Dijiste que habías intentado algunos maleficios oscuros durante el verano. ¿No has hecho nada de artes oscuras desde entonces?

—Eh, solo una cosa —dijo Harry —,puse una barrera de sangre sobre mi cama y baúl la noche que me mudé aquí —Sonrió avergonzado —.En ese momento no estaba seguro de si iba a ser asesinado mientras dormía o no.

Draco dejó escapar una risa —Supongo que yo habría hecho lo mismo en tu lugar.

—¿Así que puedes practicar artes oscuras aquí? —preguntó Harry otra vez —¿Dumbledore no lo sabe?

Draco rio —Puede que tenga mucho conocimiento sobre lo que pasa en esta escuela, pero no tiene ojos en todas partes.

Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron ante eso.

Los labios de Draco se curvaron en los bordes; al parecer intentando no sonreír —¿Hay algo en particular que quieras intentar?

—Sí —Harry no siquiera lo dudó. Fue directo a su baúl y sacó un libro titulado _Duelos Oscuros_ —.Hay un montón aquí que quería probar de primera mano —Ya tenía varios hechizos marcados, y lo abrió por uno de los señaladores —.Este, y otro, en particular.

Draco miró a la página —Se ve simple. Parece que conjura una pared oscura —dijo.

—Sí, se supone que lo hace —dijo Harry —,se supone que es como un “protego” pero más grande, y puedes usarlo para cubrir a un grupo de personas. Pero lo que mola más es que puedes cubrir la cima del muro con hechizos, como añadir rayos, o prenderle fuego.

—Vamos a _no_ prenderle fuego —dijo Draco —,me gustan bastante mis pertenencias.

Harry se rio y después puso el libro sobre su escritorio. Estaba bastante seguro de que ya tenía el movimiento de varita; después de todo, como se esperaba que hiciera en clase de Defensa, ya que no podía realmente lanzar hechizos sobre los que leía, había estado estudiando la práctica.

Dudaba que fuera capaz de hacerlo bien. Incluso los hechizos que Sirius le había mostrado le habían llevado algunos intentos.

—Aquí va nada —inhaló profundamente, preparándose — _¡Muros!_ —Apuntó al suelo con su varita y hizo un movimiento cortante en una línea, y después empujó ambas manos delante suya.

Una reluciente cortina traslúcida pareció materializarse desde el suelo hacia arriba, estirándose todo el camino hasta el techo.

Harry sonrió y alzó su puño em el aire —¡A la primera! —gritó, y se giró hacia Draco, que estaba mirando a la pared mágica con una expresión consternada de sorpresa.

—Admitiré que estoy impresionado —dijo Draco después de un momento —,no parecía que ese hechizo fuera fácil para alguien que no se haya declarado oscuro.

Harry sonrió más ampliamente antes de disipar el muro.

—¿Cuál era el otro que querías probar? —preguntó Draco.

Harry pasó a otra página del libro —Este —dijo, pasándoselo a Draco.

Draco estudió el hechizo por un momento, entonces se rio —Ciertamente parece que te gusta el fuego, Potter —No fue dicho con burla. —.Pero este parece mucho más difícil. Requiere una buena cantidad de concentración mental y conexión con la oscuridad para controlarlo, y como he dicho, me gustaría que mis pertenencias permanecieran sin quemar.

Harry reflexionó por un momento. Realmente quería probar el hechizo —¿Qué tal si pongo la pared a su alrededor para contenerlo?

Draco pareció considerar la proposición de Harry y después asintió, pero blandió su propia varita.

—Mantener dos hechizos al mismo tiempo es difícil, por decir poco, así que voy a desarmarte si parece que el fuego no está contenido.

Harry accedió rápidamente, entonces se preguntó en qué momento había llegado al punto en que permitiría voluntariamente que Draco Jodido Malfoy lo desarmase.

Harry conjuró la pared otra vez, y después se preparó. Draco tenía razón después de todo, esto sería mucho más difícil que cualquier tipo de artes oscuras que hubiera probado hasta ahora.

— _Hange_ —dijo, haciendo una floritura con su varita delante suya.

Detrás del muro, las llamas tomaron vida. Al principio no se distinguía el contorno , y después empezó a tomar forma hasta que se vio a una pequeña persona sin género hecha de fuego. Solo tenía un metro de alto, pero el cuerpo se distinguía.

 _B_ _aila_ , pensó Harry, y la figura empezó a bailar. Giró sobre un pie como una bailarina, y entonces saltó en el aire, dejando un pequeño soplo de humo al levantarse.

—Es bastante bonito —murmuró Harry.

—Y tú _e_ _res_ un pirómano, Harry —dijo Draco.

Harry sonrió y terminó ambos hechizos —Bueno, se supone que el elemento de Gryffindor es el fuego. Simplemente debo estar unido a mis raíces —.Se giró hacia Draco, quien lo miró con ojos ensanchados.

—No hay absolutamente ningún modo de que _no_ tengas afinidad oscura —dijo Draco.

De hecho Harry se encontró a sí mismo deseando que Draco tuviera razón, pero entonces se le ocurrió algo.

—Hay algo que me ha estado molestando sobre eso, de hecho.

—¿Qué es?

—Lo que estabais diciendo… sobre cómo la magia oscura me guio hacia ese libro específico —dijo Harry —,lo hace sonar como si la magia oscura me hubiera quitado mi libre voluntad y me hubiera hecho hacer lo que ella quería —Frunció el ceño —.Como una... versión más astuta y poderosa de la _Imperius._

Draco sacudió la cabeza —No funciona así —dijo —,la magia oscura no te hace hacer nada que no quisieras en primer lugar.

—Solo porque puede que _quiera_ hacer algo no significa que no siga obligándome a hacer esas cosas —contraatacó Harry.

—Pero no te está obligando a hacer nada —dijo Draco —,puede empujarte en una cierta dirección, pero es cosa tuya por completo. Si no quieres ir en la dirección que te está diciendo que vayas, no tienes que. Tienes elección.

—¿Pero cómo puedo diferenciar cuándo me está… empujando? Definitivamente no pude saberlo cuando me guio a esa… habitación.

—Probablemente seas capaz de reconocerlo la próxima vez que pase —dijo Draco —,y una vez que seas un mago oscuro serás capaz de reconocer cuándo te está hablando la magia oscura.

—No he accedido a convertirme en un mago oscuro —dijo Harry, rodando los ojos.

Draco sonrió —Aún.

***

El vestido de Pansy era precioso. En un principio parecía negro, pero dependiendo de cómo le diera la luz el color cambiaba para mostrar verdes, azules y púrpuras iridiscentes.

Harry pensó que se veía como una auténtica bruja oscura, y de pronto se sintió lamentablemente mal vestido. Entendía que era una noche especial para Pansy, y sintió que al menos debería verse como si le importara —¿Debería cambiarme? —le murmuró a Draco.

Draco lo miró de arriba a abajo —Honestamente, tenemos que conseguirte un guardarropa nuevo al completo —dijo —,aunque no hay tiempo para eso esta noche. No te preocupes por ello.

—Tu presencia es suficiente, Harry —dijo Pansy, que evidentemente los había oído.

Seguían esperando por Theo, así que Harry se apoyó contra la pared y observó a los otros Slytherin. Algunos estaban reunidos en grupos, y de vez en cuando un grupo salía por la puerta de la sala común. Había visto eso antes, en el equinoccio de otoño. _Mabon_ , pensó. Había estado aprendiendo.

—¿En el próximo finde de Hogsmeade, quizás? —oyó decir a Pansy.

—Ahí está Gladrags, supongo —dijo Draco —,no hay tanta selección como me gustaría, pero debería ser suficiente para empezar. Podemos usar las medidas para pedir por lechuza todo lo que necesitemos.

—¿De qué estáis hablando? —preguntó Harry.

—De quemar toda tu ropa actual y conseguirte reemplazos adecuados para un Slytherin —dijo Pansy. Harry se rio.

Theo entró finalmente en la sala común —¿Estamos listos? —preguntó.

Pansy asintió, y se fueron todos juntos.

Se dirigieron afuera, y por el camino Harry notó unos cuantos grupos yendo en diferentes direcciones: algunos Slytherin, algunos Ravenclaw, y uno incluso tenía Ravenclaw y un Hufflepuff.

Sonrió.

Draco debió notar su sonrisa, porque preguntó —¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan contento?

—El hecho de que no son solo Slytherin.

Draco le dio un “hum” de confirmación —Dudo que un Hufflepuff sea oscuro, pero al menos son observadores y respetuosos con la tradición mágica. Muchas de las viejas familias lo son.

Pansy lideró el camino a través de los terrenos, marchando hacia las orillas del lago. Ella se dio la vuelta, y pareció que apenas podía contener su excitación —¿Deberíamos empezar?

Pansy había instruido a Harry sobre dónde debería ir en el círculo, y él tomó su sitio entre Pansy y Daphne, sacando su varita.

Draco levantó las manos, su varita firmemente sostenida en una —Como el mago entre nosotros que más tiempo ha estado declarado, abro este círculo.

Al unísono, todos se giraron a su derecha. Apuntaron al suelo con sus varitas en un ligero ángulo y después empezaron a caminar lentamente por el círculo, siguiendo los pasos de los otros.

—Llamamos a la oscuridad para que se manifieste entre nosotros —dijo Harry junto a los demás. Pansy le había dicho que no tenía por qué decir nada, que con los demás sería más que suficiente, pero que ciertamente no haría daño si se unía —,protégenos y guíanos, —continuaron —. _Una cum nobis. Una cum nobis. Una cum nobis._

Un goteo se formó en el fondo de la mente de Harry, y sintió como calidez expandiéndose desde su cuello y bajando por todo su cuerpo, un sentimiento bienvenido en esa noche fría de octubre. Era agradable. Se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo mientras recitaba junto a los demás —Llamamos a la oscuridad a manifestarse entre nosotros… —Harry miró hacia abajo, y juraría que pudo ver un débil círculo de luz morada oscura formándose alrededor de ellos a sus pies, exactamente en línea con sus varitas.

Repitieron las palabras siete veces en total, y para entonces Harry ya había recorrido completamente el círculo y vuelto a su lugar original.

Draco asintió mientras se volvían al centro del círculo —Un círculo no tiene principio y nunca termina. Esta es nuestra magia, y esta es nuestra fuerza —dijo —,uno por uno, seréis llamados. Si decides hacer un rito oscuro, debéis hacerlo en ese momento. También podéis declinar. Yo empezaré.

Harry observó a Draco mientras daba un paso al centro del círculo, y entonces se giró para enfrentar a Pansy —Me gustaría celebrar un rito de poder.

Para su sorpresa, Harry oyó a Blaise soltar un bufido —Vaya sorpresa —comentó sarcásticamente, y unos cuantos de los demás rieron. Los labios de Harry se curvaron. Parecía que aunque se tomaran el círculo tan seriamente, seguían pudiendo inyectarle un poco de humor.

—No es para _mí_ , idiota —dijo Draco —,es para Pansy, como mi regalo por su noche de declaración.

Pansy chilló un poco y saltó sobre la punta de sus pies.

—No hiciste nada para _mí_ cuando _yo_ me declaré, Draco —le molestó Blaise.

—Pansy y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos bebés —dijo Draco —,ahora deja de llorar —Le sonrió a Pansy —.Por favor de un paso hacia delante, señorita Parkinson.

Pansy dio un paso hacia Draco, y la expresión de Draco se volvió seria mientras levantaba su varita para apuntar a las estrellas.

—Pido a la oscuridad que imbuya a Pansy Parkinson con el poder de sobrevivir en este mundo, y en la guerra venidera. Imploro que la proteja, y la guíe, y se quede a su lado en cada paso de su viaje. _Tenebrae, tueri ea_ —Draco procedió a cantar en latín, y Harry miró a Pansy. Juraría que pudo ver sus ojos brillar lagrimosos —. _In hac nocte, lucrum virtus_ —Terminó Draco, y bajó su varita y señaló con ella a Pansy. Algo púrpura y bello salió disparado de ella, enrollándose alrededor de Pansy como una bufanda de seda, y luego desapareció en la noche. Harry pestañeó.

Pansy tomó aliento profundamente —Gracias, Draco —susurró, y Draco la sonrió y tomó su lugar en el círculo otra vez.

—Millicent Bulstrode —dijo.

—No tengo deseos de completar un rito esta noche.

Draco asintió —Blaise Zabini.

Blaise se movió al centro del círculo y realizó lo que él llamó un “rito de memoria”. Era similar al rito de Draco, excepto que esta vez su magia se arremolinó alrededor del propio Blaise. Dejó salir una sonrisa lobuna mientras volvía a su lugar —Solo intento obtener ventaja para el año de los TIMO —explicó.

Draco dejó salir una risa —Y dices que _yo_ soy predecible —bromeó —,Theodore Nott.

Theo declinó la posibilidad de celebrar un rito, igual que Daphne. Harry se tensó.

—Harry Potter —dijo Draco, y dejó salir una sonrisa.

Aquí vamos.

Harry tomó aliento profundamente y dio un paso al centro del círculo. Sus dedos se apretaron alrededor de su varita. Sabía que era un rito simple, mucho más simple que habían realizado Draco y Blaise. Y los Slytherin le había explicado más de una docena de veces que no le haría daño; como mucho, sentiría algunas náuseas si no tenía afinidad, pero seguía estando nervioso.

—No te preocupes, Harry —dijo Pansy —,cuidaremos de ti sin importar lo que pase.

Harry asintió y se preparó —Deseo celebrar un rito de afinidad —Acomodó la varita en su mano, y después la apuntó por encima de su cabeza hacia las estrellas.

—Busco saber si la oscuridad puede trabajar conmigo y a través de mí —dijo Harry —,saber si la oscuridad y yo podemos trabajar como uno, y saber si la oscuridad me aceptaría como su pupilo —Tomó aliento una vez más, luego dijo —. _Voco descendit in tenebris._

Al principio no pasó nada, y a Harry le preocupó que hubiera hecho algo mal. Levantó la vista a su varita.

De repente, lo que parecía un arco de ráfagas de rayos púrpura brillante cruzó el cielo y cayó, dirigiéndose justo hacia él. Harry ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para asustarse antes de que eso golpeara su varita y él se viera rodeado luz púrpura hermosa y brillante.

Jadeó al darse cuenta. _Esto es magia oscura,_ pensó. _Es espléndida._ Y después le fue casi imposible formar pensamientos cuando un placer puro pareció surgir por todo su cuerpo, desde la coronilla directo a la punta de los dedos de sus pies. La magia se arremolinó a su alrededor, y la vio danzar por su cuerpo durante tanto tiempo como pudo antes de sentirse completamente abrumado por la sensación y tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Sintió como si pasaran horas, y amó cada momento de ello.

Como a través de un túnel, oyó el eco de uno de los Slytherin —Por las jodidas _pelotas_ de Merlín —Pensó que sólo podía ser Blaise, pero no le prestó atención.

Fue débilmente consciente de hundirse de rodillas con sus brazos extendidos mientras saboreaba la magia bañándolo. No se había sentido tan bien en toda su _vida._ Nunca había pensado que era siquiera _posible_ sentirse así.

Mezclado con el placer, o posiblemente añadido _al_ placer, había un sentimiento de calidez y acogida y _hogar._

Eventualmente la magia empezó a desvanecerse, o volviendo por donde había venido o simplemente desapareciendo. Harry cayó de costado desde sus rodillas y empezó a reírse, encogiéndose en la hierba fría. No le importaba cómo debía de verse, solo se sentía tan _bien._

—Harry —dijo Pansy, su voz sonando lejana —¿Cómo estás?

Rodó sobre su espalda y abrió los ojos, levantando su varita enfrente de su cara, donde podía ver las últimas trazas de luz púrpura lamer su piel y desvanecerse en la noche. Rio otra vez, sintiéndose mareado —Eso ha sido la cosa más increíble que he sentido nunca.

De pronto Pansy y Draco estaban sobre él, sus expresiones eran unas de temor —¿Necesitas ayuda para levantarte? —preguntó Draco.

Harry pestañeó —Honestamente no tengo ni idea.

Draco dejó salir una sonrisa y estiró su mano —Vamos, aun tenemos que llegar a Pansy.

Harry agarró la muñeca de Draco y se permitió ser levantado hasta estar de pie. Estaba un poco inestable, pero seguía sintiéndose increíble. _Así debe sentirse estar borracho,_ pensó.

Harry se sentía como si estuviera en la cima del mundo mientras volvía a su lugar en el círculo, y era incapaz de borrar su sonrisa de la cara.

—Pansy Parkinson —oyó decir a Draco.

La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó mientras Pansy tomaba el centro. Sabía cuánto había estado esperando esto , y después de lo que acababa de experimentar pensó que estaba empezando a entender por qué ella lo deseaba tanto.

—Estoy aquí para hacer mi rito declarativo final —dijo Pansy. Daphne empezó a animarla y los demás se unieron rápidamente, Harry incluido.

Pansy sonrió, y después adoptó una expresión seria mientras levantaba su varita —Yo, Pansy Araminta Parkinson, he recorrido el camino oscuro. La oscuridad me ha protegido y me ha guiado, igual que yo he protegido y guiado a la oscuridad. He dedicado mi sangre, mi magia y a mí misma, y ahora espero que la oscuridad me acepte convirtiéndome en su pupila —Miró su varita —. _Tenebris, ego sum tuus._

La luz púrpura que ahora Harry reconocía como magia oscura apareció y se arremolinó en torno a Pansy, aunque no parecía tan brillante y extrema como lo había hecho para Harry. _Probablemente una cuestión de perspectiva,_ pensó Harry ausente.

La magia se desvaneció, y Draco empezó a aplaudir. Los otros se unieron rápidamente, y Harry, sintiéndose más pendenciero de lo usual, dejó salir un silbido —¡Enhorabuena, Pansy! —dijeron unos pocos.

Pansy volvió a su lugar en el círculo, y Draco levantó su varita una vez más —Un círculo no tiene principio y nunca termina. Esta es nuestra magia, y esta es nuestra fuerza. Llevamos esta noche a su final, pero la oscuridad se quedará con nosotros desde ahora hasta la próxima.

Todos pasaron sus varitas por la línea del círculo otra vez. Harry juraría que realmente pudo sentir el círculo romperse, peri seguía sintiéndose increíblemente amplificado, y _poderoso._

—¡Harry _Potter_! —chilló Pansy, saltando de su lugar en el círculo y yendo hacia Harry, lo envolvió en un abrazo. Harry rio y enrolló los brazos a su alrededor en respuesta.

—Felicidades, Pnasy —dijo.

—Gracias —dijo —,pero ciertamente me has robado el show —rio —¡Y no me importa un pimiento!

—Supongo que teníais razón con lo de que tengo afinidad oscura —dijo, sonriendo y enterrando su cara en el pelo de Pansy.

—No es sólo eso, Harry —dijo Blaise.

— _Nunca_ había visto un rito de afinidad como ese —dijo Draco —,y para ser completamente honesto, dudo que alguno de nuestros _padres_ hayan visto nada como eso, tampoco.

Harry levantó la vista —¿A qué os referís? —preguntó.

—Era más brillante, más intenso, y duró más de lo normal —dijo Blaise.

—Yo siento que ha durado horas —dijo Harry.

—Solo fueron unos minutos —dijo Daphne —,pero los ritos de la mayoría de la gente solo duran un minuto, como mucho.

— _Realmente_ debes gustarle a la magia oscura —dijo Millicent.

Harry volvió a sonreír — Bueno, a mi definitivamente me gustó —.No estaba seguro de qué le poseyó para hacerlo, pero le guiñó un ojo a Millicent, quien soltó una risita. Harry estaba seguro de que nunca antes había visto a Millicent reírse así.

—Harry, si no te declaras oscuro sería un crimen contra _toda_ magia —dijo Pansy firmemente —.Lo digo realmente en serio.

—Podrías ser un mago oscuro tan _poderoso_ —añadió Draco, y Blaise rio.

De pronto Harry sintió que lo estaban poniendo en el punto de mira —Em —dijo —,no estoy listo para decidir nada de eso ahora mismo.

—No tienes que decidirte justo _ahora_ , tonto —dijo Pansy —,solo digo…

—Lo sé —dijo Harry —,yo solo… —Sacudió la cabeza, y sintió como si su sonrisa estuviera permanentemente plasmada en su cara —.Quiero tomar una decisión como esa cuando tenga toda la información y la cabeza clara, y honestamente, aún me siento como si estuviera _drogado_ o algo…

—¿ _Aún?_ —preguntó Blaise —.Guau.

—Nadie te está presionando para que tomes ninguna decisión esta noche, Harry —dijo Pansy.

—Mañana, sin embargo… —dijo Draco, y Harry rio.

Pansy agarró de pronto las manos de Harry y empezó a tirar de él en un círculo. Harry giró con ella, riendo, y dieron vueltas en una extraña especie de baile. A pesar de todo, Harry se sintió poderoso y salvaje y genial.

***

Cuando empezaron a ver las siluetas de otros grupos emprender el camino de vuelta al castillo, empezaron a seguirlos lentamente.

Harry no quería que la noche acabara. Se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba emocionado ante lo que podría traer el año. A pesar de todos sus problemas con Ron y Gryffindor y Umbridge, se sentía genuinamente feliz.

Remoloneó en la parte de atrás del grupo con Pansy, y fueron parando para bailar y girar sin rumbo otra vez. Cuando finalmente llegaron a las inmediaciones del castillo, Pansy le dio la mano.

Harry bajó la vista a sus manos, de repente vacilante —¿Pansy, estás…

—No te preocupes, no me interesas, Potter —dijo ella firmemente —,al menos no de esa manera. Simplemente me gusta ser cariñosa con mis amigos.

—Vete acostumbrando —Harry oyó decir a Draco desde el frente —,al menos da unos masajes excelentes en la cabeza.

Harry rio y apretó la mano de Pansy, y se dio cuenta de que estaba genuinamente feliz de tener a Pansy como amiga. Si alguien le hubiera dicho hacía un año que se encontraría feliz como unas castañuelas de ser amigo de Pansy Parkinson, habría pensado que estaba chalado.

Los dos arrastraron los pies mientras los demás tiraban hacia delante.

—¿Estás disfrutando en Slytherin, Harry? —preguntó ella.

Harry meditó —Es… diferente de lo que supongo que estaba esperando —dijo finalmente —.Mejor de lo que esperaba, quiero decir.

—¿Te refieres a que no estamos todo el día en las mazmorras planeando la dominación mundial? —preguntó Pansy.

Él sonrió —Algo así.

—Bueno, no _todos_ nosotros lo hacemos, de todos modos —dijo Pansy —,a veces no estoy segura sobre Draco.

Harry dejó escapar una carcajada, y entonces se dio cuenta de que habían alcanzado a los demás, quienes habían dejado de andar.

—… si hubieras prestado _algo_ de atención durante nuestra última reunión de prefectos, sabrías que los estudiantes saldrían esta noche para el Samhain, comadreja —Harry oyó decir a Draco. El tono pretencioso y presumido en todo su esplendor —.Está aprobado por la escuela.

—Probablemente no debería estarlo ya que Samhain es todo sobre artes oscuras. Todo el mundo lo sabe —Harry oyó a Ron antes de verlo —.El festín de Halloween es lo que deberíamos estar celebrando.

—Eso no es más que una versión muggle adulterada de una verdadera festividad mágica —gruñó Draco —,solo está para apaciguar a los hijos de muggle-

—Draco —dijo Harry en voz baja. Draco estaba acercándose peligrosamente a las barreras que habían establecido hacía tan solo unos días.

— _¿Harry?_ —dijo Ron, su voz incrédula —¿Has salido con estos… fuiste con ellos al Samhain?

Harry estrechó los ojos —Así es.

Ron giró hacia Draco —¿Lo estáis corrompiendo con artes oscuras, no? ¿Qué malditos infiernos le habéis hecho?

—Ellos no me han _hecho_ nada —dijo Harry —,ni nadie más. Yo solo… quería ver cómo era, eso es todo.

—Samhain es solo para magos oscuros, Harry-

—Como si tú realmente supieras _nada_ , comadreja —dijo Draco.

—Como si tú _no_ fueras un mago oscuro —devolvió Ron, y Harry se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que sonaba. Sabía que Ron lo decía como un insulto, pero solo era un simple hecho que Draco podía o no admitir, pero con todo era un hecho.

Ron volvió a dirigirse a Harry —¿Mintiendo a las personas, haciendo daño a las personas, y ahora esto? —gritó —.Realmente estás decidido a ser un Slytherin.

Harry estrechó los ojos —Sí. Fui reseleccionado en Slytherin. Todos _estábamos_ allí cuando pasó, Ron.

Ron presionó los labios —Estoy realmente preocupado por ti, Harry-

—¿ _Disculpa_? —espetó Harry. Una ráfaga de dolor recorrió su cicatriz y se estremeció, pero después estrechó los ojos. Dejó ir la mano de Pansy y pasó a través de sus compañeros de casa, plantándose peligrosamente cerca de Ron —Pensaba que ya no éramos amigos. Tú “no podías ser amigo de un Slytherin”, dijiste. _Tú_ dejaste eso claro, no yo —Sacudió la cabeza con desdén —No puedes tener las dos cosas… _Weasley._

Empujó a Ron al pasar, golpeándolo en el hombro, y continuó dirigiéndose a la sala común.

—¡Harry! —oyó llamar a Ron.

—Uh-uh, comadreja —escuchó decir a Draco, y Harry miró sobre su hombro para ver a los seis Slytherin parados hombro con hombro como si fueran un muro, evitando que Ron lo siguiera.

Harry paró y se dio la vuelta para observar, su boca ligeramente abierta de la sorpresa.

— _Vas_ a dejarle en paz —dijo Daphne.

—O tendrás que contestar ante _nosotros_ —terminó Pansy.

Una ola de gratitud recorrió repentinamente a Harry.

 _Los Slyterin se protegen unos a otros,_ Harry sintió que ya entendía completamente el convenio. Lo que es más, se dio cuenta abruptamente de que parecía tener muchos más amigos en Slytherin de los que nunca había tenido en Gryffindor.

_En Slytherin harás tus verdaderos amigos…_

Por primera vez desde su selección, Harry sintió que era verdaderamente un Slytherin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NT: Siento haber tardado tantísimo con este, pero me temo que el próximo va a ser más de lo mismo. Este mes estoy preparando exámenes y no tengo tanto tiempo para esto como me gustaría.  
> Gracias por los kudos y los comentarios :D


	11. La Palabra

Los Slytherin de quinto y séptimo año se encontraron en la entrada de la sala común mientras volvían de sus respectivas celebraciones del Samhain.

—Potter —saludó Warrington, sus cejas disparándose hacia arriba cuando vio a Harry —,que alegría encontrarte aquí.

—Eh, hola —dijo Harry mientras pasaba por la puerta.

—¿Entonces has salido para el Samhain? —preguntó Yaxley mientras entraba detrás suya.

—Sí —dijo Harry vacilante.

—¿Te has divertido?

Harry no estaba seguro de si quería que todos los Slytherin supieran que tenía afinidad oscura, pero el recuerdo de su rito de afinidad volvió a él y no pudo evitarlo: sonrió —Definitivamente.

—Enhorabuena, Pansy —dijo Warrington —,he oído que era la noche de tu declaración final.

—Gracias, Cass —dijo, sonriendo brillante.

—El primer partido de quidditch del año es en dos días, Potter —dijo Warrington —¿estás listo para jugar contra tu viejo equipo?

Harry sonrió —Tenlo por seguro.

Se dispersaron lentamente por las mazmorras. Blaise, Draco y Theo subieron al dormitorio, pero Harry no se sentía ni un poco cansado. Pansy también parecía amplificada y alerta, y él y el resto de las chicas se sentaron en los sofás junto al fuego.

—¿Realmente estarás bien jugando contra Gryffindor, Harry? —preguntó Daphne —.Después del modo en que Weasley-

—Estaré bien —dijo —,Fred y George serían los únicos de quien preocuparse, y estoy bastante seguro de que siguen sin tener problemas conmigo —Se encogió de hombros —.Incluso si los tienen, estarán jugando para ganar, no para ir a por mí. No van a tirarme de la escoba ni nada —Sacudió su cabeza —.Honestamente, estoy más preocupado porque _nosotros_ juguemos limpio. He estado en el otro lado de los partidos Slytherin contra Gryffindor y siempre han sido un poco… bruscos.

—Aunque no es nada que no se vea en partidos profesionales —dijo Pansy razonablemente —,esos pueden ponerse increíblemente violentos.

—Pero nosotros no somos profesionales, así que-

—¡Harry! —Theo volvía a entrar en la sala común —.Te necesitamos arriba en la habitación inmediatamente —Tenía una mueca en su cara que era de algún modo impropia de él.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry, confuso —¿Por qué?

—Porque —dijo Theo, obviamente aguantándose la risa —,Vince está atascado debajo de tu cama.

—¿Por qué- ¡Oh! —Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon en comprensión horrorizada —¡Oh, _no!_

Theo empezó a reírse inmediatamente echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Harry salía de la sala común y subía al dormitorio.

Entró en la habitación para encontrar a Blaise tirado de cara en el suelo, soltando alaridos de risa. Golpeaba el suelo con una mano y descansaba su cabeza en la otra, y sus hombros estaban temblando descontroladamente —No puedo… no puedo… —parecía decir, pero Harry encontró difícil entender qué palabras eran. Draco también estaba doblado por la mitad, casi rugiendo.

Las piernas de Vince sobresalían inútilmente de debajo de la cama de Harry. Un pie había perdido su calcetín. Greg estaba sentado a su lado en el suelo, también riéndose escandalosamente.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Harry —¡Lo siento, Vince! Aguanta, necesito… —Abrió su baúl y empezó a tirar su contenido en todas las direcciones, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar _Todas Las Barreras Que Jamás Necesitarás._

—Claro. No hay problema —dijo Vince, y aunque su voz estaba amortiguada Harry notó lo descontento que estaba —.No voy a ir a ninguna parte, después de todo.

Harry encontró el libro y pasó las páginas hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando.

Agarró su daga y se hizo un tajo rápido en la palma —¡ _Conlidite_! —Golpeó su mano contra un poste de la cama tan fuerte que dolió. La barrera cayó.

Él y Greg agarraron cada pierna de Vince y lo arrastraron de debajo de la cama y lo ayudaron a sentarse —Lo siento tanto _tanto_ , Vince —dijo Harry suplicante —,yo no… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas ahí?

—Solo más de media hora —dijo Greg, haciendo una mueca.

Vince se apoyó contra la puerta del guardarropa y miró a Harry.

Blaise rodó sobre su espalda y presionó sus palmas contra los ojos. Seguía soltando carcajadas.

—¿Qué… qué estabas haciendo ahí abajo, de todas formas? —preguntó Draco cuando consiguió calmarse.

Se me cayó la naranja —dijo Vince descontento —,rodó.

— _Realmente_ lo siento —dijo Harry otra vez. Después se dio cuenta de que Vince no tenía una naranja en la mano, así que Harry se tiró al suelo y se arrastró debajo de la cama. Encontró la naranja, salió fuera y le alcanzó la naranja a Vince —,aquí está. Lo siento.

Vince la cogió, ceñudo.

—De todas formas, ¿por qué tenías una barrera en tu cama? —preguntó Theo desde detrás —Draco dijo que lo mencionaste el otro día-

—¡Pero pensé que la habías quitado! —dijo Draco, riendo otra vez.

—Yo… —Harry pausó. No se había olvidado exactamente; solo se había acostumbrado tanto a la magia pulsante de la barrera sobre la cama cada noche que se había vuelto de algún modo relajante.

—Creo que la puso la primera noche que llegó aquí —Dijo Draco, aun riendo —,solo por si alguno de nosotros decidíamos llevar a cabo alguna orden secreta del Señor Tenebroso y asesinarlo mientras duerme.

—¿No sigues pensando eso, verdad, Harry? —preguntó Theo, preocupado.

—¡No! —dijo Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza —.Solo es como que… me acostumbré a que estuviese ahí —Suspiró —.Realmente lo siento mucho, Vince.

Vince suspiró y cerró los ojos —Lo sé. Ya puedes dejar de disculparte —Se levantó del suelo y caminó con dificultad hasta su cama.

Blaise se había desinflado por fin, pero seguía riéndose. Se las arregló para sentarse y se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano —¿Sabes que no vamos a hacerte daño, verdad? — logró decir finalmente.

—Sí —dijo Harry —,es solo que no sabía qué esperar la primera vez que vine aquí, ¿Sabéis?

Draco caminó hacia Harry y tomó su mano, sosteniéndola como para inspeccionarla, y Harry se dio cuenta de que seguía sangrando. Lo había olvidado — _Episkey_ —dijo Draco, apuntando su varita a la mano de Harry. Su mano se sintió cálida, después fría, y después la piel se entretejió ante sus ojos.

Harry pestañeó, atónito —Uh —dijo —,gracias.

—Estaba cansado de esperar a que lo hicieras tú —dijo Draco, liberando la mano de Harry.

—Yo… no sabía ese hechizo —dijo Harry. Flexionó los dedos arriba y abajo. Su mano se sentía perfectamente normal ahora.

— _Merlin_ , Harry —dijo Blaise, exasperado —¿Cómo te haces daño tan a menudo como tú y sigues sin conocer ningún hechizo de sanación básico?

***

El desayuno del día siguiente fue inusualmente alegre; todo el mundo en Slytherin parecía estar de buen humor. Era el día después de Samhain, el último día lectivo de la semana, y el primer partido de la temporada iba a tener lugar al día siguiente. Theo incluso logró empezar a formar oraciones completas diez minutos antes de lo normal.

—Tengo algo especial planeado para el partido de mañana —mencionó Pansy —, lo estoy esperando con ganas.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Harry, curioso.

—No te lo puedo decir. Es una sorpresa —replicó Pansy con una sonrisita.

Harry podría considerar a Pansy una amiga ahora, pero estaba seguro de que no iba a ser fan de lo que fuera que tuviera planeado.

Blaise estaba intentando contarle a las chicas lo que había pasado la noche anterior con Vince quedándose atrapado debajo de la cama de Harry, pero no paraba de reírse y no llegaba a contar la historia completa. Hubo un momento en que apoyó la cabeza contra la mesa y se le fue completamente otra vez.

Daphne rodó los ojos —Theo ya nos lo contó anoche —dijo.

—Pero… pero… —dijo Blaise, casi llorando otra vez.

—Blaise, supéralo —dijo Tracey, golpeándole en el brazo —,Snape se está acercando, probablemente para ver por qué estás perdiendo la cabeza.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon y fijó la vista en la mesa, y en efecto, Snape se estaba dirigiendo hacia ellos —No digas nada sobre la barrera —le siseó a Blaise.

Blaise se las arregló para controlarse y miró a Harry —¿Qué? —preguntó.

—¡Nada! —siseó Harry otra vez justo antes de que Snape llegara hasta los de quinto año.

—Hola, profesor Snape —dijo Draco —¿Eso es lo que creo que es?

Harry giró en su asiento para observar la pequeña poción en las manos de Snape.

—Es lo que crees que es —dijo Snape —,ten, Potter —Sostuvo la botella hacia Harry, quien parpadeó.

—Eh… ¿Qué es? —preguntó Harry, tomando tentativamente la botella de la mano de Snape. La sostuvo para inspeccionarla, observando que era de un suave y cremoso color naranja.

Snape suspiró —¿No se lo ha dicho, señor Malfoy?

—Bueno, no estaba seguro de si iba a ser aprobado —dijo Draco, y Harry pensó que sonaba ligeramente menos prepotente de lo usual.

—Lo fue. Madames Pomfey y Hooch acaban de finalizar su inspección —dijo Snape.

—¿Madame Hooch? —preguntó Harry curioso —¿Qué es esto y qué tiene que ver con el quidditch?

—Eso, Potter, es una poción de visión básica —dijo Snape —,mejorará tu vista a 20/20 durante aproximadamente doce horas.

—Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon —¿Qué? ¿En serio? —Volvió a mirar la botella asombrado.

—Me fue sugerido después de que te unieras al equipo de quidditch —dijo Snape, sus ojos titilaron sobre Draco.

Draco sonrió —Pansy fue la que me dio la idea.

—La preparé la semana pasada —añadió Snape —,Madame Pomfey y Madame Hooch tuvieron que analizarla para asegurarse de que era lo que dije que era, y han dado permiso para que se use en el partido de mañana.

Harry fue completamente incapaz de ocultar su sorpresa. Snape había preparado una poción, una poción _buena,_ para él. Severus Snape, renombrado enemigo de Harry Potter, realmente le había dado algo increíblemente beneficioso, y ni siquiera era un regalo pequeño. Por lo que recordaba de lo que Draco había dicho al inicio del año, arreglar la visión de alguien era increíblemente caro, y estaba seguro de que incluso una poción de visión “básica” no podría haber sido fácil de confeccionar —Eh… guau —dijo —,gracias, profesor Snape —Se sentía inmensamente extraño decir esas palabras.

Snape pareció igual de incómodo al aceptar un “gracias” de Harry Potter cuando Harry lo dijo —Ciertamente —comentó, desdeñoso.

—Ahora no tendrás que preocuparte de perder o romper tus gafas —dijo Draco —,cuando jugabas para Gryffindor siempre tuve la secreta esperanza de que una bludger se estampase en tu cara —Sonrió —Cuando empezaste a jugar para Slytherin, pasé a estar extremadamente preocupado por tu bienestar.

Hsrry rio —Gracias a ti también —Aunque aún estaba preocupado sobre una cosa —.Sé que Hooch lo ha aprobado, ¿Pero los Gryffindor no van a acusarme de… —Frunció el ceño. Incluso Fred y George lo desaprobarían si sospechaban que estaba usando una poción ilegal.

—Johnson ya ha sido informada por Madame Hooch. Ella deberá darle las noticias al equipo —dijo Snape —,espero una victoria para Slytherin mañana, Potter —Después se dio la vuelta hacia la mesa principal, sus túnicas ondulando detrás suya. Dejó a Harry sintiendo que se llevaría toda la culpa para Snape si Slytherin terminaba perdiendo.

Harry suspiró y guardó la botella en su bolsa.

—¿Qué era eso de no contarle a Snape sobre la barrera? —susurró Blaise —¿Sabes que es un mago oscuro, verdad?

—No, pero lo sospechaba —susurró Harry de vuelta —,gracias por la confirmación.

—No va a castigarte por hacer magia oscura, Harry —dijo Blaise —,es un Slytherin, y-

—Estoy seguro de que por encima de todo, sigue odiándome y le encanta meterme en problemas —siseó Harry en respuesta. Si tiene la oportunidad de hacerme ver mal ante Dumbledore, lo hará.

Blaise seguía pareciendo dudoso, pero accedió a no decir una palabra.

***

Transformaciones llenó el último bloque del día, y todo el mundo estaba ansioso por el final de la clase y el inicio del fin de semana.

—Vuestros deberes para la semana que viene son escribir una redacción sobre los Hechizos Conmutativos —dijo Mcgonagall —,la redacción no debe ser más corta de tres pies ni más larga de cinco pies. Si tendéis a hacer la letra muy grande, escribiréis diez pies —Paró y le lanzó a Greg una mirada acusadora antes de continuar —Considerando la variedad de aplicaciones de los Hechizos Conmutativos, no debería ser un problema completar la redacción con la longitud requerida.

Harry vio a Draco rodando los ojos —Apuesto a que no le asignas un ensayo a _Gryffindor_ el fin de semana de quidditch —murmuró oscuramente.

—Cinco puntos de Slytherin, señor Malfoy —dijo McGonagall —,Gryffindor tiene la misma tarea. Casi seguro que los Hechizos Conmutativos estarán en vuestros TIMO. No importa de que casa seáis —Miró a la clase con su acostumbrado porte severo —¿Alguna pregunta?

—No señora —murmuró la clase.

—Muy bien. Podéis iros.

Estaban empezando a recoger sus cosas cuando McGonagall habló repentinamente —Oh, ¿Señor Zabini?

Blaise dejó de ajustar la correa de su mochila y levantó la vista —¿Sí, profesora?

—Diez puntos para Slytherin por presentarse a tiempo con ambos zapatos bien atados —Blaise boqueó y Harry se rio.

—Hey, ¿Puedes esperarme fuera? —preguntó Harry a Blaise rápidamente mientras se giraban para irse —Quería hablar con McGonagall un segundo.

Blaise levantó una ceja, pero asintió —Me llevo a Theo. Quedamos en el comedor.

Harry esperó a que la clase se quedara completamente vacía antes de aproximarse al escritorio de McGonagall. ¿Profesora?

McGonagall ni siquiera levantó la vista de la pila de papeles que había estado hojeando —¿Sí, Potter?

—Quería preguntarle algo —dijo Harry. Tomó aliento —,sobre mi padre.

McGonagall bajó los papeles y se giró, otorgándole a Harry toda su atención —¿Qué es?

—Cuando estaba estudiando aquí… —Harry paró, después suspiró —.Mire, yo solo… iré directo al grano. Los Slytherin tienden a ser atacados. Nos acorralan. Nos maldicen. Aparentemente ha estado pasando durante años.

McGonagall frunció el ceño —He oído sobre unos cuantos incidentes aislados, pero no había oído que estuviera… generalizado.

—Lo está —dijo Harry —,la gente nos odia. Supongo que incluso puedo entender la razón para ese odio, pero… —Sacudió la cabeza —.Los más pequeños, siendo acosados y atacados por los mayores. Maleficios y trampas que nunca fueron resueltas. Alguien lanzó un hechizo tropiezo en mi segundo día en Slytherin, y ni siquiera es lo peor.

McGonagall parecía alarmada —El hechizo tropiezo se mencionó en uno de nuestros claustros. Creo que sigue bajo investigación. Pero Potter… —dijo, llena de preocupación —¿Estás diciendo que esto es una práctica regular?

—Así es.

McGonagall lo estudió por un momento —¿Me estás preguntando esto como subdirectora o como alguien que conocía a tu padre?

—Alguien que conocía a mi padre —dijo —,aunque si de algún modo pudiéramos poner fin a los ataques…

—Puedo asegurarte que investigaré esas acusaciones exhaustivamente, Potter —dijo —.Ahora, entonces, ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con tu padre?

Harry suspiró. Si McGonagall no era consciente de los ataques a Slytherin, probablemente no sería consciente de si su padre había perpetrado esos ataques.

—Yo solo he… juntado algunos comentarios sobre mi padre. Algunas cosas que dijo Snape, y algunas que... dijeron amigos de mi padre. —Harry paró, tragando saliva —.He oído que le gustaba… usar una maldición que levantaba a Snape bocabajo en el aire. Y después está la “broma” que Siri… _Canuto_ le gastó a Snape involucrando al profesor Lupin…

La boca de McGonagall formó una seria línea —Te estás preguntando si tu padre pudo haber estado detrás de algunos de esos ataques a los Slytherin.

—Sí, señora.

McGonagall estudió a Harry por un momento, y después caminó hasta uno de los escritorios de estudiantes, sacó una silla y se sentó —Tome asiento, Potter.

La invitación solo sirvió para darle a Harry una sensación de hundimiento en el estómago, pero aun así tomó asiento en la fila de mesas a su lado.

—Tu padre y el profesor Snape nunca se soportaron. Como estoy segura que sabes, la rivalidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin es antigua y tortuosa, y esos dos llevaron la rivalidad hasta el extremo. De hecho, su relación no era tan diferente a la que fue una vez la tuya y la del señor Malfoy, al menos hasta este año —dijo —,aunque sospecho que en su caso, podría tener algo que ver con tu madre.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Sentía que podía lidiar con que _uno_ de sus padres fuera un abusón, pero no ambos —.Ella no estaba… involucrada ¿Verdad? ¿En esos ataques?

McGonagall sacudió la cabeza —No. Ella fue una vez amiga del profesor Snape —dijo —,a menudo los veía hablando o estudiando juntos en sus primeros años.

—¿¡Qué!? —Harry estaba completamente estupefacto. ¿Su madre y el profesor _Snape_ habían sido amigos? ¿Por qué nadie se lo había mencionado nunca?

—Creo que James podría no… bueno, por decirlo claramente, creo que estaba celoso —dijo McGonagall-

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon —Mi madre y Snape… ellos no… —Ni siquiera quería _imaginárselo_ , mucho menos decirlo.

McGonagall dejó escapar una risa —No creo que Lily y Severus llegaran a estar… _románticamente_ involucrados —dijo —,y cualquier amistad que hubieran tenido debió disolverse cuando tenían alrededor de tu edad. No los vi hablando en los últimos años que estuvieron en el colegio —.Ahora, en cuanto a tu _padre_ y Snape —continuó —,en efecto tuvieron una rivalidad increíblemente turbulenta. A menudo estaban maldiciéndose o hechizándose el uno al otro —Paró, y después suspiró —.Pero sospecho que James pudo haberlo llevado demasiado lejos más de una vez.

Harry tragó fuerte. No era una respuesta tan clara como le hubiera gustado, pero ahora que tenía una respuesta parcial, no estaba seguro de si realmente quería saber más. Aun así, bajó la vista a sus zapatos y preguntó en voz baja —¿Era… era cruel?

McGonagall no contestó por un momento, y Harry levantó la vista hacia ella para verla mirándolo con una expresión sombría —Los niños suelen ser crueles, Harry —dijo gentilmente.

Esa era la única respuesta que Harry necesitaba. Asintió una vez y se puso de pie, un aliento helado acechando su corazón.

—No he terminado, Potter —dijo McGonagall —,por favor, quédate.

Harry la miró por un momento. Cuanto más hablaban peor se sentía, y no estaba seguro de si quería oír nada más.

—Puede que tu padre fuera un niño idiota —dijo McGonagall —,pero maduró para convertirse en un hombre decente —Sonrió tristemente —,mucho más que decente, de hecho —Era una de las más valientes y amables almas que he tenido el privilegio de conocer. El hombre en que se convirtió era tu padre, no el niño que fue en el pasado.

Eso hizo que Harry se sintiera solo marginalmente mejor, pero apreció a McGonagall por decirlo —Gracias —Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero McGonagall lo detuvo una vez más.

—Si has conseguido perdonar al señor Malfoy por toda su crueldad y fechorías hacia ti y tus amigos —dijo —,doy por hecho que eventualmente encontrarás un modo de perdonar a tu padre por sus propias fechorías.

***

Harry encontró a Blaise y Theo justo a la salida de la puerta.

—¡Ah, Harry! —Dijo Blaise. —Le estaba diciendo a Theo que probablemente es hora de que relaje mis aproximaciones hacia Umbrigde. Las detenciones no me están dando resultados. Pero está _claro_ que esconde algo. Estoy empezando a preguntarme si su obvio favoritismo por Slytherin está afectando a su manera de…

Harry empezó a ignorar a Blaise sin darse cuenta. Después de su bastante deprimente conversación con McGonagall, estaba haciéndosele difícil dejar el tema en su cabeza —Um… vale —murmuró.

—¿Estás bien, Harry? —preguntó Theo.

—Sí.

—No, no lo estás —dijo Blaise, estudiando la cara de Harry. ¿Qué pasa?

—Yo… —Harry suspiró —.Realmente no quiero hablar de ello.

Blaise estudió a Harry por un momento, después se encogió de hombros —Vale. Aunque haznos saber si podemos hacer algo para ayudar.

Harry miró a Blaise y de pronto se encontró lleno de gratitud. Blaise no lo había presionado o intentado cambiar el humor de Harry o hacerlo sentir mejor siquiera; era como si sólo hubiera aceptado la melancolía de Harry y se hubiera ofrecido a ayudar cuando Harry estuviera preparado. Harry se dio cuenta de que Blaise era un buen amigo.

—¿Dejamos nuestras cosas y vamos a cenar? —preguntó Theo después de un momento.

Harry asintió, y recorrieron el pasillo de transformaciones.

—Umbridge era una Slytherin también —dijo Blaise, siguiendo con su anterior hilo de pensamiento —,quizás sabe que estoy buscando sus trapos sucios, así que está siendo especialmente cuidadosa conmigo.

—Si supiera que los estás buscando, ¿realmente crees que estaría tan tranquila con ello? —preguntó Theo.

—Sí —dijo Blaise

—,especialmente si cree que los tiene bien escondidos. También sabe cómo pensamos los Slytherin, y sabe que no debe menospreciarnos. Puede que no tenga el nivel de contactos de Draco a través de su padre, pero sabe que no me quedaré callado si hace algo verdaderamente… adverso.

—Así que, ¿cuál es tu próximo- —La voz de Theo se cortó cuando vio a Ron, Dean y Seamus ascendiendo por las escaleras que ellos estaban a punto de bajar.

Harry sabía que probablemente se estaban dirigiendo a la torre de Gryffindor, pero se tensó instintivamente.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí arriba? —preguntó Dean bastante desagradable cuando localizó a los Slytherin al final de las escaleras.

—Saliendo de clase, obviamente —dijo Blaise secamente.

—La clase terminó hace rato —dijo Ron.

—Tenía que hablar de algo con la profesora McGonagall —dijo Harry. Se sentía agotado.

—No os preocupéis, nos vamos ya —dijo Blaise. Haría lo que fuera para alejarme del horroroso tufo a Gryffindor.

Harry no quería hacer esto.

No quería tomar partido en la ancestral rivalidad Gryffindor-Slytherin. Había estado en ella durante años, pero ahora que estaba en el lado Slytherin de ello, sólo se sentía _cansado_. Más que nada, sólo quería seguir caminando, y así lo hizo. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia un lado y después hacia delante, tratando de evitar a los Gryffindor enfrente suya.

Seamus se metió directamente en su camino, y Harry encontró la dura mirada de Seamus con ojos fatigados.

—He oído algo interesante sobre ti, Potter —dijo Seamus con un tono sucio.

Harry suspiró —¿Qué has oído, Seamus? —preguntó.

—Que saliste con un montón de magos oscuros por el _Samhain_ anoche —dijo Seamus, sus ojos destellando sobre Blaise y Theo para después volver a Harry.

Harry, mientras tanto, miró directamente a Ron. Obviamente Ron había estado hablando sobre él en la torre de Gryffindor.

—¿Has sacrificado a alguien a Crom Cruach*? —demandó Seamus —¿O quizás a los Fomorianos**?

La cara de Harry se arrugó en confusión —¿Qué?

—O quizás sólo levantaste a los muertos —espetó Seamus —,Samhain es el momento en que el velo entre los vivos y los muertos es más delgado. ¿Has hecho algún inferi últimamente, Potter?

—¿De qué estáis hablando siquiera? —dijo Harry.

Las fosas nasales de Seamus se inflaron, y dio otro paso hacia Harry, invadiendo su espacio personal.

—De donde yo soy, no nos gustan los magos oscuros, Potter. Nos han hecho demasiadas cosas terribles a lo largo de los años —Sabía que Seamus ya estaba enfadado con él, pero aparentemente oír una mera insinuación de que Harry estaba involucrado en algo oscuro había encendido algo mucho más profundo que las mentiras que habían estado siendo publicadas en el profeta. Seamus nunca solía involucrarse antes en las peleas Gryffindor-Slytherin si podía evitarlo, pero aparentemente algo acerca de Harry estaba haciendo que Seamus se lo tomara personalmente.

—No soy un ma-

—Estás pasando el rato con _ellos_ ahora, ¿No? —gritó Seamus, señalando a Blaise y Theo con la cabeza. A medida que su voz subía de volumen su acento se hacía más pronunciado —¿Estás yendo con ellos a sus… orgías oscuras o lo que sea?

La boca de Harry se abrió de par en par —¿ _Qué?_

—Oh, ya me _gustaría_ —comentó Blaise ruidosamente, y la mirada de Seamus se dirigió instantáneamente a él.

—¿Así que admites que eres oscuro? —espetó Seamus —.Vosotros los magos oscuros habéis hecho tanto daño-

—No he admitido nada —dijo Blaise, sonando aburrido —,era una broma. Has oído hablar de ellas, ¿verdad?

—No puedo evitar notar que tampoco lo has negado —dijo Dean, y la expresión de desinterés de Blaise tornó inmediatamente irritada mientras pasaba su mirada de Seamus a Dean.

Harry suspiró.

—Oh, sí —dijo Blaise, rodando los ojos dramáticamente —,somos _tan_ malvados. Tenemos salvajes, malvadas y oscuras orgías todas las noches de la semana —Sonrió ladino —,excepto los domingos. Ese día es para recuperarnos.

—Tú eres Zabini, ¿no es así? —preguntó Seamus.

—A tu servicio —dijo Blaise, gruñendo.

—Hemos oído hablar de ti —dijo Dean —,algunos de los mayores estaban hablando sobre ti.

Blaise sonrió sardónicamente, y Harry pensó que parecía un poco depredador —¿Y qué tenían que decir sobre mí, hmm?

—¡¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí?! —Hermione venía marchando por las escaleras tras los otros Gryffindor con una expresión severa y arrugada, y a Harry le recordó irremediablemente a McGonagall —.He oído gritos. No estaríais peleándoos ¿verdad?

—Sólo teniendo una charla, Granger —dijo Blaise, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Dean —,Thomas, aquí presente, estaba a punto de informarme de un rumor que ha oído. Así que ¿qué fue lo que oíste?

—Que si alguien en Slytherin era un mago oscuro definitivamente serías tú —escupió Dean —,tu madre se ha casado siete veces, y cada uno de sus maridos murieron misteriosamente. Aparentemente, sólo sois ricos porque estáis viviendo de las fortunas de sus maridos muertos. No hay mucho misterio cuando hablamos de lo que está pasando en _tu_ familia.

La expresión de Blaise se encendió inmediatamente con furia.

—¡Esto es indignante! —espetó Hermione —¡Parad inmediatamente! ¡Dean, cómo te atreves a decir cosas tan terribles! —Se giró hacia Ron —¡Y tú! ¡Eres un _prefecto_! ¿Por qué no le estabas poniendo fin a todo esto?

Ninguno de los chicos contestaron, así que Hermione se giró hacia Blaise con un suspiro —Lo siento, Zabini. Te aseguro que esto será notificado-

—Cállate —espetó Blaise, y los ojos de Harry de dispararon de vuelta a su amigo. Blaise parecía más enfadado de lo que Harry lo había visto nunca.

Hermione pareció tomada con la guardia baja —Bueno, yo-

—He dicho que cierres tu _asquerosa_ boca —espetó Blaise —¡No necesito a una sangre sucia para que me proteja de otro sangre sucia!

El aliento de Harry se congeló en su garganta y todo su cuerpo se enfrió.

Hermione reculó, jadeando, y la cara de Dean se retorció de ira. Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry vio a Theo golpearse la cara con una mano y soltar un suspiro.

—¡Tú, pequeña y sucia _serpiente_! —gritó Ron, y su varita estaba en su mano y apuntando a Blaise en un instante.

La cicatriz de Harry se encendió.

Harry levantó el brazo y cogió la varita de Ron de su mano. No estaba de humor para maldiciones —¿Qué _cojones,_ Blaise? —siseó Harry, lanzando la varita contra la pared donde repiqueteó contra el suelo.

La mirada de Blaise pivotó hacia Harry, y su expresión furiosa metamorfoseó en algo que evocaba la vergüenza —Harry, lo siento-

—¡No soy con quien deberías estar disculpándote! —gritó Harry.

Había empezado a pensar en Blaise como un amigo, un potencialmente gran amigo, de hecho. Realmente lo había hecho.

Blaise nunca había mencionado su postura sobre la pureza de sangre con Harry, incluso aunque él y Draco habían estado discutiéndolo abiertamente hacía sólo unas noches.

Oír a Blaise escupir semejante odiosa palabra sin pensárselo dos veces había hecho que el estómago de Harry diera volteretas. No solo había insultado a su amiga, sino a una de los pocos amigos que a Harry le quedaban en Gryffindor.

Honestamente lo habría esperado de Draco, pero Draco ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra a Hermione en todo el año. También se había ofrecido a al menos discutir ese tema tan peliagudo. Blaise no había hecho esa oferta.

No solo eso, sino que Harry sabía que tenía que estar en guardia alrededor de Draco. Con Blaise, por otra parte, había empezado a sentirse casi _seguro._

Obviamente Harry había juzgado completamente mal cómo era realmente Blaise, y Harry no estaba seguro de si tenía estómago para la persona que Blaise había resultado ser.

Harry no quería estar más allí. Necesitaba alejarse.

Una ola de ira lo atravesó, empujó a Seamus y marchó escaleras abajo.

—Harry, espera —dijo Blaise, corriendo detrás de él. Levantó la mano y agarro a Harry del brazo.

—No me toques, Zabini —escupió Harry con saña. Liberó su brazo del agarre de Blaise y empezó a correr a través del castillo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡He vuelto! Ya he terminado los exámenes y puedo seguir traduciendo esta maravilla. Espero que la espera no se os haya hecho demasiado larga...  
> *Crom Cruach: Divinidad precristiana irlandesa a la cual se le hacían sacrificios humanos, cuentan que su culto fue suprimido por San Patricio  
> **Fomorianos: Forman parte de la mitología irlandesa también, eran monstruos de todo tipo que habitaban la tierra en tiempos inmemoriales


	12. El Odio

Harry bajó la vista hacia su uniforme de quidditch con el ceño fruncido.

“Potter” estaba engalanado en plata cruzando los hombros verdes. Los tonos platas bajaban por las mangas y una serpiente estaba enrollada en la espalda. La túnica se veía rígida y nítida y nueva.

Aparentemente eran un regalo de Lucius Malfoy.

Harry había oído a Warrington mencionándolo cuando estaban en el desayuno aquella mañana; Lucius Malfoy regalaba al equipo de Slytherin nuevos uniformes cada temporada.

En Gryffindor, Harry había llevado túnicas de quidditch usadas todos los años. A Harry no le había importado necesariamente el hecho de que las túnicas de Slytherin fueran nuevas, pero ciertamente le importaba el proveedor de aquellas túnicas.

Harry suspiró y se pasó su suéter por la cabeza. Suponía que llevar un regalo de Lucius Malfoy era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Harry no había hablado con nadie desde el día anterior. Tras el enfrentamiento con los Gryffindor en las escaleras, había ido directo a las mazmorras y derecho al dormitorio. En un arranque de ira había repuesto la barrera de sangre de su cama, corrido las cortinas, y aislado toda la noche. Incluso se había saltado la cena.

En el desayuno, se sentó en el borde de la mesa. Había notado que en apariencia todos los de quinto año parecían inusualmente abatidos, y se sintió maliciosamente satisfecho al ver la expresión miserable de Blaise. Se negó a entablar conversación con nadie.

Eso lo había dejado a solas con sus pensamientos durante las últimas horas.

Suponía que, en retrospectiva, debería haber sabido que Blaise era un leal purista de sangre. Solo porque nunca hubiera dicho nada fuera de tono no significaba que no apoyase esa ideología. Después de todo, había hecho algunos comentarios maliciosos sobre los muggles, y Harry también recordaba el día que había estado en la biblioteca con Hermione: Blaise había parecido estar incómodo. Harry se lo quitó de encima y lo ignoró todo en ese momento.

Del mismo modo que había estado de algún modo ignorando el tema de la pureza de sangre que estaba tan profundamente enraizado en su nueva casa.

Inicialmente Harry había pensado que había estado lidiando con ello bastante bien; después de todo, había sabido sus posturas desde antes de ser seleccionado en Slytherin, y aparte de unas cuantas discusiones sin importancia con Draco, sus visiones políticas puristas no había interferido con su estancia en la casa. Ellos conocían su desacuerdo y aun así lo habían aceptado. Había llegado a estar cómodo con que se discutiera en un debate controlado, y agradecido de que Draco hubiera estado dispuesto a al menos hablar sobre ello; le había dado la ilusión de que podría ser capaz de hacerlos cambiar de idea.

Pero al parecer ellos habían estado meramente escondiendo sus prejuicios por el beneficio de Harry, y solo porque no dijeran nada no significaba que no siguieran apoyando tan odiosa ideología.

Ver ese odio, de primera mano, estaba obligando a Harry a aceptar la dura realidad.

Estaba en una casa llena de prejuiciosos puristas de sangre.

Estaba Daphne, supuso, al igual que Tracey, quien parecía ser la única otra mestiza es toda la casa además de sí mismo, pero Daphne y Tracey eran obviamente la excepción y no la regla. Tampoco había escapado a la percepción de Harry que Slytherin era la única casa en todo el colegio sin un solo nacido de muggles.

Slytherin había sido tolerante con la postura de Harry, y parecía tolerante con la de Daphne y Tracey también, pero Harry no estaba seguro de si podía devolver esa tolerancia. No creía que pudiera ser tolerante con la pureza de sangre, la opinión de que los magos y brujas nacidos de muggles eran de algún modo menos seres humanos.

Ahora estaba en una casa llena de puristas de sangre y estaba a punto de jugar un partido de quidditch en un equipo lleno de puristas de sangre llevando puesto un regalo de un purista de sangre.

Harry se restregó la cara con la mano en señal de frustración. Cuando su mano se topó con las gafas, se acordó de repente de la poción que Snape le había dado. La sacó de su bolsa y la colocó en el banco de los vestuarios de Slytherin.

Seguía queriendo ganar el partido. Estaba furioso con Blaise y furioso con las opiniones que muchos de sus compañeros de casa defendían, pero seguiría jugando a pleno rendimiento.

Harry se vistió y cerró su bolsa, y entonces cogió la poción. La estudió por un momento, después la destapó y se la tomó de un trago. Increíblemente, era la poción con mejor sabor que había probado nunca; sabía como a crema de naranja.

Lentamente, su visión empezó a volverse borrosa, pero cuando Harry se quitó las gafas, empezó a aclararse. Finalmente, todo a su alrededor se enfocó y miró el vestuario a su alrededor alucinado.

Todo estaba tan _claro_.

Pestañeó unas cuantas veces. Podía ver mucho mejor con la poción que con las gafas.

Realmente tenía visión periférica, y todo estaba increíblemente nítido. Se preguntó distraídamente si era así como la mayoría de la gente veía el mundo a su alrededor. Colocó sus gafas en la taquilla sobre su ropa y se dio la vuelta.

Draco estaba de pie delante suya escoba en mano, vestido con un uniforme a juego. Draco miró a Harry de arriba a abajo y sus labios se separaron ligeramente de sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry, algo malhumorado.

—Pansy tenía razón sobre tus ojos —dijo Draco en voz baja —,nunca antes te habías visto tan Slytherin.

Harry cambió el peso incómodo, después empezó a ajustarse la muñequera solo para no tener que enfrentar la mirada de Draco.

—Quería ver cómo estabas —dijo Draco —,te saltaste la quedada de quinto año de anoche.

—No estaba de humor —dijo Harry lacónico.

—Lo sé —dijo Draco —,pero te perdiste la que debió ser la mayor pelea que ha tenido jamás nuestro año. Realmente deberías haber estado allí.

Harry solo gruñó y se dio la vuelta para darle un portazo a su taquilla.

—Deberías hablar con Tracey —dijo Draco —,después del partido.

Harry volvió a mirar a Draco sorprendido —¿Por qué?

Draco suspiró —Creo que es una conversación que apreciarás —dijo —,pero no tenemos tiempo para ponernos con eso ahora mismo. Sé que ayer tuviste un día horrible, y sé que no estás de buen humor. Pero tenemos un partido que jugar, y quería asegurarme de que tienes la cabeza donde tiene que estar.

—Lo está —ladró Harry.

—Bien —dijo Draco —,hay otra cosa sobre la que debo advertirte.

—¿Qué es?

—Mi padre está aquí.

Harry giró sobre sus talones para enfrentar completamente a Draco de nuevo, sus ojos muy abiertos en alarma —¿Qué?

—Siempre viene al menos a un partido todos los años —explicó Draco —,no sabía que iba a ser este; no me advirtió. Normalmente baja a ver al equipo antes de jugar, probablemente para que podamos agradecerle los uniformes en persona, pero le sugerí que no sería buena idea hacerlo este año. No le agradó, pero al final ha accedido.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio —Gracias —dijo genuinamente.

—Sin embargo no puedo asegurarte que no vendrá a vernos después —dijo Draco —,mi padre tiene mucha tendencia a hacer lo que le place.

Harry asintió una vez, después fue al estante de las escobas para agarrar su Saeta de Fuego —Vamos.

***

—Amigos, ¡este juego ciertamente promete ser emocionante! —coreó Lee Jordan a través del altavoz —.Gryffindor contra Slytherin siempre es el partido más encarnizado del año, lleno de intriga y drama, ¡Y esta vez tenemos la tragedia añadida de cierto Harry Potter!

Harry rodó los ojos mientras se elevaba en el aire sobre su escoba. Debería haber sabido que Lee Jordan tendría algo que decir sobre él.

—Como todos sabemos, Potter fue una vez buscador de Gryffindor —continuó Lee sin compasión —,pero a comienzos del año, una inusual reselección tuvo lugar y, para la gran sorpresa de todos, Potter fue puesto en Slytherin en lugar de en su antigua casa, Gryffindor. ¡Ahora jugará su primer partido como Slytherin, y contra su propio equipo, nada menos!

Ambos equipos se colocaron en su formación inicial y Harry planeó por encima del resto del equipo de Slytherin, la tradicional posición inicial para el buscador. Miró hacia abajo para ver a Montague y Angelina sacudiendo las manos enfrente de Madame Hooch, y después Hooch procedió a hablar con ambos con una mirada severa en su cara.

Harry levantó la vista y sus ojos aterrizaron inmediatamente en Ginny enfrente suya, quien estaba mirando abiertamente a Harry con ojos agrandados.

Supuso que no la culpaba por ello. Él no se había mirado al espejo tras ponerse el uniforme, no queriendo verse a sí mismo en ropas provistas por Lucius Malfoy, pero Draco _había_ dicho que Harry se veía increíblemente Slytherin. Añadiendo el hecho de que Harry no estaba utilizando gafas, Harry supuso y realmente no debía verse para nada como normalmente lo hacía.

Harry encontró su mirada, y le ofreció una tentativa sonrisa y un asentimiento. Tras un momento, Ginny asintió de vuelta, y la pequeña sonrisa de Harry se amplificó. Miró de vuelta a abajo donde Montague y Angelina seguían escuchando la conferencia de Hooch, quien aparentemente estaba más preocupada de lo normal porque el juego fuera limpio.

—Añadido a la intriga está el controvertido uso de una poción de visión por parte de Potter para corregir su vista para este partido —estaba diciendo Lee —.Madame Hooch le ha asegurado a Gryffindor que esta poción no incumple reglamento, pero algunos miembros del equipo de Gryffindor se han preguntado por qué Harry no hizo lo mismo cuando jugaba para los leones…

—Bueno, eso es completamente injusto —comentó Ginny —,no es como si tuvieras un maestro de pociones como jefe de casa cuando estabas en Gryffindor.

Harry devolvió la vista a Ginny rápidamente, sorprendido, y una ola de calidez floreció en su pecho —Gracias, Ginny —dijo genuinamente.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa —Aun así os vamos a patear el culo hoy, con poción de visión o no —Harry rio, y después Angelina y Montague fueron finalmente liberados por Hooch. Ron y Bletchely volaron a los aros en cara punta del campo, la snitch fue liberada, y el juego comenzó.

Harry se disparó hacia arriba sobre el campo de juego y empezó a buscar la snitch. Debajo, Slytherin ya estaba en posesión de la quaffle y se adelantaba hacia el lado Gryfindor del campo.

Warrington se la pasó a Draco, y Draco se balanceó a través de los jugadores, esquivando una bludger por el camino. Fintó a la derecha y después pasó la quaffle por el aro izquierdo, marcando con facilidad. El griterío eructó desde la sección Slytherin de las gradas.

La maniobra boom y zoom de Vince y Greg parecía estar funcionando realmente, y Vince mandó una blugder a volar lejos de Montague y hacia Katie Bell. Ella la esquivó fácilmente, y después miró a Harry.

Harry rodó los ojos y continuó escaneando el campo, buscando un resplandor dorado.

Slytherin volvió a marcar, cuando Warrington lanzó la quaffle justo sobre la cabeza de Ron en el aro central.

Angelina finalmente marcó uno para Gryffindor, pero entonces Slytherin marcó de nuevo, otra de Draco.

Ron era _terrible_. Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba dejando que sus nervios lo ganaran, pero Harry seguía de algún modo airado con Ron, y no le importó. Era todo ventajas para el equipo de Slytherin, después de todo.

Justo cuando Montague marcaba sus primeros puntos del juego, Harry empezó a oír un canto desde debajo. Bajó la vista, confuso, y se dio cuenta de que venía de la sección de Slytherin. Ahuecó sus orejas con las manos para oír las palabras.

> _“_ _Weasley no atrapa las pelotas_

> _y por el aro se le cuelan todas...”_

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon, y miró a la sección de Slytherin con ansiedad, donde Pansy parecía estar dirigiendo a los Slytherin en su canción. Pansy había mencionado el día anterior que tenía algo planeado… ¿era aquello?

“Por eso los Slytherins debemos cantar:

> _¡A Weasley vamos a coronar!”_

La boca de Harry se abrió, en shock, y levantó la vista hacia Ron. Ron parecía estar llevándolo incluso peor, si es que era posible, y Montague y Warrington pronto marcaron una ráfaga de puntos.

> _“A Weasley vamos a coronar...”_

La canción continuó, Harry notó cómo Fred y George lanzaban miradas furiosas hacia el equipo y gradas de Slytherin, Harry incluido.

Para entonces el marcador estaba ya 90-30, y Ron seguía fallando paradas.

> _“Weasley nació en un basurero_

> _y se le cuela la quaffle por el agujero...”_

Harry se tomó un puñado de pelo y tiró de él con frustración, sintiéndose absolutamente terrible. Ya había estado de un ánimo fatal antes de que empezara el partido, y ahora se sentía incluso peor. Puede que Harry siguiera furioso con Ron, pero aun así no se merecía ese trato.

Lo peor era que Harry se sentía _responsable_. Le había dicho a Pansy que Ron ya no estaba fuera de sus límites, y debería haber recordado cómo de despiadada podía ser Pansy.

> _“_ _Gracias a Weasley vamos a ganar...”_

En una decisión de último momento, se dirigió rápidamente a las gradas de Slytherin hecho una furia.

—¡Basta! —le rugió a Pansy. Uno por uno los Slytherin dejaron de cantar, y Pansy se dio la vuelta para mirar a Harry con ojos ensanchados.

—Pero… dijiste que él no estaba- —protestó, viéndose inmensamente enfadada.

—¡No me importa! —espetó Harry —.Sigue habiendo otros tres Weasleys en esa lista, y estáis usando su apellido, ¿no?

—Pero-

—Es cruel y es innecesario —siseó Harry —,y lo que es más importante para ti y para este equipo: me está _distrayendo_ _._

Pansy abrió la boca por un momento antes de suspirar decepcionada —Está bien. Pararemos.

—Gracias —espetó Harry, y se dio la vuelta hacia el campo de juego. Inmediatamente después detuvo su escoba en medio del aire.

Ginny estaba justo detrás de él. Debió haber pensado que había visto la snitch y lo había seguido.

Harry suspiró y siguió volando hasta pasarla.

—Harry —dijo Ginny —,gracias.

Harry la miró y asintió, y entonces Montague apareció volando —Acabas de salir de los límites, Potter —dijo Montague, viéndose mosqueado —,nos has hecho perder la posesión de la quaffle.

Harry volvió a mirar hacia el campo —La tendréis de vuelta en nada —dijo con un suspiro —,nuestros compañeros estaban siendo una increíble distracción. Me gustaría que alguien me hubiera dicho lo que estaban planeando.

Montague rodó los ojos y señaló al cielo —Vuelve allá arriba, Potter.

Harry se impulsó de vuelta al cielo. Ahora el marcador estaba 160-40 a favor de Slytherin. Si seguían así, ni siquiera tendría que atrapar la snitch para ganar. Bajó la vista al campo, hacia Ron, quien no parecía estar llevándolo nada mejor.

Justo cuando Draco marcaba otra vez, Harry localizó la snictch cerca de los aros de Gryffindor. Ojeó la posición de Ginny durante un momento por el rabillo del ojo, algo que no habría sido capaz de hacer si siguiera dependiendo de sus gafas para ver, y notó que aunque ella estaba cerca, ahora estaba patrullando el campo más cerca del lado Slytherin, mirando en la otra dirección.

Despegó.

—¡Parece que Potter ha localizado la snitch! —gritó Lee por el altavoz, obviamente para darle ventaja a Ginny, pero Ginny ya había notado el movimiento de Harry y estaba justo detrás de él, siguiéndolo.

Harry apuntó hacia la bolita dorada, y se aplanó contra su escoba para aumentar la velocidad. La snitch se precipitó hacia el poste de los aros y él la siguió de cerca, Ginny pisándole los talones.

Los Slytherin empezaron a cantar de nuevo, y Harry sintió una ola de irritación. Ya le había dicho a Pansy que no cantaran, pero aparentemente no iba a hacerle caso. Bloqueó el pensamiento y siguió concentrado en la snitch.

Giró hacia la izquierda, y después todo recto otra vez, y Harry tiró bruscamente de su escoba para cambiar de dirección. Ginny voló más allá mientras él se acercó a la bola dorada, estirando su brazo, y después sus dedos se enrollaron en torno a su trofeo.

Justo entonces, se dio cuenta de que estaba en camino de colisionar con Ron, aún cerniéndose frente a uno de los aros. Harry dio una voltereta vertical hacia un lado para evitarlo, y después se disparó hacia arriba en el cielo.

—¿Ha… la ha atrapado? —preguntó Lee, claramente inseguro sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

Harry hizo unas cuantas piruetas y voló sobre el campo, sosteniendo la snitch alta en el aire.

Slytherin acababa de ganar contra Gryffindor por primera vez desde que Harry empezó a ir a Hogwarts.

Draco dejó escapar un rugido de deleite poco propio de él. Los Slytherin en las gradas explotaron, y entonces la canción subió hasta un volumen imposible. Harry se giró hacia ellos, molesto, y entonces notó las palabras. Era exactamente la misma melodía que antes, pero la letra no era la misma.

> _Potter un Slytherin es_

> _Así que los Gryffindor van a decaer_

> _Han perdido a su estrella; ahora es nuestra_

> _¡Y sin duda vamos a vencer!_

Harry liberó la escoba con su otra mano y puso la palma en su cara, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¡Eso ha estado fenomenal! —gritó Draco mientras se elevaba junto a Harry.

—¿ _Tienen_ que cantar eso? —preguntó Harry, aún cubriéndose los ojos —.Es mortificante.

—Sí —dijo Draco con firmeza —,Pansy pasó bastante tiempo preparando esas letras. Ya le has puesto fin a la versión A. y ahora no tienes permitido detener la versión B.

Harry devolvió la mano a la escoba con un suspiro —Bueno, la odio.

—A ella no le importa.

Descendieron de vuelta al campo, donde el resto de Slytherin los estaba esperando. Harry estuvo rodeado tan pronto como sus pies tocaros el suelo.

—¡320 a 40! —coreó Montague —¡No le habíamos dado esa paliza a Gryffindor en _años_!

Draco puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Harry, y Harry se sintió inusualmente cálido —Te lo dije, contigo como buscador y yo como cazador, esa copa es nuestra —dijo Draco sonriendo. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta.

A pesar de toda la confusión acerca de las creencias de sus compañeros de casa, la victoria seguía sintiéndose bien.

—Ese ha sido un excelente vuelo, señor Potter —dijo una voz incómodamente familiar detrás suya. Draco liberó inmediatamente a Harry, y Harry se dio la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con Lucius Malfoy.

Una oleada de desprecio apareció en el pecho de Harry, quien estrechó los ojos.

—En efecto muy buen vuelo —Los ojos de Lucius relampaguearon sobre Draco —.Tú también has sido bastante impresionante, Draco —dijo —,eres un buen cazador.

Draco pareció deshacerse ante eso —Gracias, padre.

Harry siguió mirando a Lucius, hirviendo.

—Bien hecho, todos vosotros —dijo Lucius, dirigiéndose a todo el equipo.

—Gracias por el uniforme de este año, señor Malfoy —dijo Montague —.Este diseño es mi favorito de lejos.

Un movimiento detrás de Lucius llamó la atención de Harry, y se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore se estaba aproximando hacia ellos. Aparentemente a pesar de que Dumbledore había pasado varios meses ignorando la existencia de Harry, seguía teniendo el sentido común para darse cuenta de que Lucius Malfoy no debería estar en las vecindades de Harry Potter.

Su cicatriz llameó. Un repentino disparo de extremo odio como Harry nunca había sentido antes lo abrumó de repente, y se encontró a sí mismo gruñendo —Tengo que irme —escupió maliciosamente. Giró sobre sus talones y marcho hacia el vestidor.

Mientras caminaba el odio empezó a desvanecerse, dejando a Harry sintiéndose increíblemente inestable. Estaba enteramente inseguro sobre a quién se dirigía el odio que había sentido: A Lucius Malfoy o a Dumbledore.

***

Harry pasó un largo rato en el vestidor de Slytherin para volver a poner sus ideas en orden. Seguía sin entender de dónde había venido ese repentino brote de odio.

Suponía que habría sido capaz de entender el odio a Lucius Malfoy, especialmente con todos los malas sensaciones que tenía concernientes a la pureza de sangre, y Malfoy era uno de los mayores puristas que había conocido jamás.

Pero incluso si había sido por Malfoy, Harry nunca habría sabido que era siquiera capaz de sentir un odio como ese.

Le dejó sintiéndose terrible y confuso, y no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando dentro de su propia cabeza.

La celebración estaba en su punto álgido para la hora en que Harry volvió a la sala común de Slytherin, pero no tenía ánimos para unirse. El extraño y ajeno odio que había experimentado antes confluyendo con todo el dolor que seguía sintiendo por lo que pasó con Blaise resultaba en un sentimiento ligeramente abrumador.

—Creo que has ofendido a mi padre —murmuró Draco en su oído, y Harry giró hacia él, sorprendido. Ni siquiera había notado a Draco aproximándose a él.

—Sin ofender, pero realmente no me importa si lo he ofendido —dijo Harry enfadado.

—Lo sé —Draco sonrió —.De hecho, no me sorprendería que en realidad lo disfrutaras.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Draco no estaba equivocado; normalmente disfrutaría de cabrear a Lucius Malfoy, pero el sentimiento estaba opacado por la inestable sensación de lo que fuera que hubiera pasado con él.

—¿Has hablado ya con Tracey?

Harry sacudió la cabeza —No la he visto aún.

Draco señaló la esquina donde Tracey estaba sentada, después le dio a Harry una palmada en el hombro —Necesitas arreglar el problema con Blaise.

—No sé cuanto voy a ser capaz de “arreglarme” con él —gruñó Harry, y después se sintió inmediatamente casi culpable. Se encontraba en una situación peliaguda. Draco había sido diez veces peor que Blaise durante años, y aun así Harry estaba hablando con él. Harry suponía que Draco había hecho un esfuerzo consciente para limar sus prejuicios, al menos alrededor de Harry, y el dolor del comentario de Blaise el día de antes seguía increíblemente fresco.

—Los Slytherin no pelean en público, Harry —dijo Draco, como recordatorio —,incluso si no estás bien con él, deberías hacer el esfuerzo de averiguar cómo hacer que pase.

Harry dejó salir un suspiro largamente sufrido y después cruzó la habitación hasta la esquina donde Tracey estaba sentada.

Mientras se aproximaba, Blaise se deslizó hacia Tracey y susurró algo en su oído. Harry paró en seco. Cuando Tracey enroscó sus brazos entorno a los hombros de Blaise en un abrazo, Harry rodó los ojos y se dio la vuelta.

—¡Harry! —llamó Tracey —.Vuelve aquí.

Harry volvió a mirar y sacudió la cabeza —No, gracias —dijo.

—Oh, por todos los cielos… —Tracey rodó los ojos, caminó hacia Harry y lo agarró del brazo, tirando de él a un lado de la habitación —.Sé que Draco te dijo que hablaras conmigo.

Harry simplemente gruñó en respuesta.

—Por favor ven a sentarte conmigo y con Blaise, Harry —dijo Tracey —,te perdiste una reunión de quinto importante anoche, la más importante que hemos tenido nunca, en mi opinión. Realmente tenemos que hablar.

Harry la miró por un largo momento. Nunca había hablado mucho con Tracey antes, a pesar de haber estado en la misma casa que ella por meses. Pero cuando le ofreció la insinuación de una sonrisa, le recordó al sentimiento de camaradería que había tenido con ella hacía un par de meses, cuando todos hablaron de sus posiciones familiares.

Ella era una mestiza, como él, y su familia estaba firmemente en contra de Voldemort.

A pesar del reciente descubrimiento de su afinidad oscura, probablemente tenía más en común con Tracey que con nadie más en la casa.

Harry soltó un bufido —Realmente no estoy de humor para hablar con Blaise, Tracey —dijo.

—Lo sé. Pero es importante —Ella apretujó su brazo de nuevo, y él se dejó guiar hasta el lejano rincón donde Blaise esperaba.

Blaise levantó la mirada hacia Harry e hizo gestos a la silla a su lado.

Harry consideró brevemente el no tomar asiento, pero se dio cuenta de que era extremadamente irrelevante. Se sentó en la silla poco elegantemente, se hundió en la silla mirando a sus zapatos. Tracey tomó el asiento adyacente a ellos y fijó en ambos una mirada de expectación.

—Hola —dijo Blaise.

—Hola —gruñó Harry.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio.

—Harry —dijo Blaise, suspirando —,realmente siento muchísimo lo que dije ayer.

—Ya te he dicho-

—Que no eres tú con quien debería disculparme —dijo Blaise —,lo sé. Aun así lo siento.

Harry miró al techo y sacudió la cabeza —No has mejorado nada aún, Blaise.

—Te perdiste nuestra-

—Reunión de anoche —dijo Harry —,por lo que sigo escuchando —Hizo una pausa y acusó a Blaise con la mirada. El chico que amaba reír se veía más sombrío de lo que Harry le había visto nunca —.También oí que hubo una discusión.

—No fue tanto una discusión como Tracey abriéndonos a la mayoría un nuevo agujero del culo —dijo Blaise miserablemente —,con algo de ayuda de Daphne.

—Harry levantó la vista sorprendido —¿A qué te refieres? —Dejó que sus ojos cayeran sobre Tracey, quien solo le sonrió.

—Me gustaría que hubieras estado allí para ayudarme a abrirles nuevos “agujeros” —dijo Tracey —.Pero creo que tenías la obligación prioritaria de lloriquear en el dormitorio toda la noche.

Harry rodó los ojos.

—Sin embargo entiendo por qué no te uniste a nosotros —continuó Tracey —,Blaise es un idiota.

Blaise dejó salir un suspiro —Sí, Tracey —dijo llanamente —,soy un idiota, y también un imbécil. Has dejado eso abundantemente claro.

Harry observó el intercambio con interés —Así que, ¿Sobre qué era exactamente esta discusión?

Tracey miró acusadoramente a Blaise, quien sacudió la cabeza y se sentó al borde de la silla, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas —Pues… —Suspiró y rodó los ojos —.Esto no es fácil, sabes.

—Realmente no me importa lo duro que sea —espetó Harry.

—Lo sé —dijo Blaise, y bajó la vista a sus manos juntas —.Pues… durante años, la mayoría de nosotros nos sentábamos en esta sala común a hablar sobre…. _nacidos de muggles._ El cómo no deberían ser permitidos en este colegio, y cómo no eran… _merecedores_ del don de la magia.

—Se alimentaban las creencias unos a otros —dijo Tracey —,aunque estoy convencida de que la mayoría sólo estabais repitiendo palabras que habíais oído a vuestros padres.

Blaise se encogió de hombros —Cuando te uniste a Slytherin, Harry, nos relajamos un poco, por tu bien. Te hemos visto encenderte por el tema del estatus de sangre antes, y no queríamos ponerte más incómodo en tu nueva casa de lo que ya estabas.

—Me he imaginado eso, sí —dijo Harry, escueto.

—Y me di cuenta de lo _agradable_ que había sido cuando te uniste a nosotros —dijo Tracey —,después de años teniendo que escucharlos… —De repente pareció bastante molesta.

—Tracey, lo _siento_ —dijo Blaise —,realmente no tenía ni idea de que estuviéramos-

—¡Bueno, pues sí que lo estábais! —espetó Tracey.

—¿Estaban qué? —preguntó Harry.

Tracey miró, aunque Harry podía decir que no lo estaba mirando a él —Han estado haciéndome sentir incómoda a _mí_ en esta casa durante años.

Harry levantó las cejas sorprendido.

—Tracey nos dijo anoche que se sentía personalmente insultada y… bueno, aparentemente, la hemos estado haciendo sentir completamente _fatal_ cada vez que sacábamos el tema de la pureza de sangre —dijo Blaise, dándole a Tracey una mirada lúgubre —,ella se sentía como si la estuviéramos insultando a _ella,_ personalmente, o que de algún modo la... estábamos recordando insidiosamente que no vale la pena.

Harry miró a Tracey, quien se había cruzado de brazos y tenía el ceño fruncido —Yo… pero tú eres una mestiza, como yo —dijo Harry —,tú no eres hija de muggles.

—Pero al igual que tú, uno de mis padres es hijo de muggles —dijo Tracey —,y si los hijos de muggles no hubieran sido permitidos en esta escuela, mis padres nunca se hubieran conocido, y yo no existiría —le repitió a Blaise con desdén —.Y muy a menudo, lo hacéis sonar como si quisierais más que nada que mi padre estuviera muerto.

La expresión de Blaise se pronunció aún más, si es que era posible —Tracey, lo _siento_. Realmente no tenía ni idea… —Suspiró —.Siento que no he hecho más que repetirme desde anoche.

—Bueno, yo he tenido que sentirme como me he estado sintiendo por cuatro _años_ —dijo Tracey —,puedes soportar repetirlo unas cuantas veces más.

—Lo sé. Me siento realmente horrible por esto —dijo Blaise —,si tengo que ser honesto, Tracey, eres una de mis personas favoritas en esta casa. Odio saber que te he estado haciendo sentir rechazada. Te adoro, y nunca querría hacer nada que te hiriera.

Tracey levantó una ceja —Bueno… gracias.

Blaise sacudió la cabeza y se giró para enfrentar a Harry de nuevo —Aparentemente nadie salvo Daphne había escuchado un susurro de cómo se sentía Tracey —dijo —,y como Daphne nunca ha dicho nada, Tracey estaba incluso enfadada con ella por decidir mantenerse en silencio. Y Draco estaba enfadado con Tracey por no haber dicho nada antes… —Suspiró —.Hubo muchos gritos.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon. No tenía ni idea de cuánto se había perdido en el transcurso de una noche.

Blaise dejó salir un enorme suspiro —Así que yo… no lo sé Harry —Sacudió la cabeza y se recostó en su silla con una expresión miserable en el rostro.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer de ahora en adelante? —preguntó Harry después de un momento.

—No tengo… ni idea —admitió Blaise —,pero Tracey y Daphne, y ahora tú, habéis puesto un montón de… todo esto, en mi cabeza. No he sido capaz de pensar en nada más en todo el día.

—Bien —dijo Tracey, viéndose simultáneamente jubilosa y vengativa.

—¡Es sólo que hay… tanto dentro de todo esto, Harry! —espetó Blaise, saltando de su silla —.Es culpa de los _nacidos de muggles_ el que todas las tradiciones mágicas estén empezando a desaparecer-

Tracey lo cortó —Eso no es verdad, Blaise-

—¡Pero sí lo es! —dijo Blaise insistente —.Era de lo que Draco y la comadreja estaban hablando en Samhain, Harry: ¡Halloween _fue_ introducido a nuestro mundo porque los hijos de muggles lo trajeron con ellos, y entonces Samhain cayó en el oscurantismo!

—¡Eso no significa que sea su culpa! —espetó Harry.

Blaise hizo un sonido de frustración y le dio la espalda, cruzando los brazos. Tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas dentro y fuera, y Harry pudo verlo sacudiendo la cabeza —También es culpa de los hijos de muggles que la oscuridad empezara a ser perseguida —dijo.

Harry frunció el ceño —¿Cómo? —preguntó.

Blaise resopló y enfrentó a Harry de nuevo —Creo que es porque los hijos de muggles recordaban las cacerías de brujas de la antigüedad, donde los muggles cazaban brujas y magos por… fraternizar con Satán o… o sacrificar bebés o lo que sea. Ellos vieron las artes oscuras y las llamaron _malvadas._

El ceño de Harry se profundizó. Había pensado que Grindelwald había sido responsable de la mala reputación de la oscuridad, no los nacidos de muggles —¿Eso… realmente es verdad? —preguntó.

—¿O es sólo un rumor? —añadió Tracey —.No es como si eso hubiera pasado la semana pasada. Fue hace cientos de años.

Suspirando, Blaise miró a Tracey con ojos descontentos y contemplativos —Honestamente no lo sé —Tragó saliva y sus ojos se dirigieron al techo —.Es solo una de esas cosas de… conocimiento general en la comunidad oscura, pero no sé si hay… _verdades_ reales en ello.

Tracey abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Blaise continuó.

—La cosa es que ha estado rondando todo el día en mi cabeza, lo que me estoy viendo obligado a reconocer —dijo —,es que alguien como Granger no es responsable de lo que sea que le pasó a la reputación de la oscuridad.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon de sorpresa.

—¡De hecho tu amiga Granger es una de las brujas más talentosas de esta escuela, y lo he sabido durante años! Solo ahora… yo… —Resopló —.Ella no está haciendo _trampas_ para ser mejor que yo en Aritmancia o en Runas Antiguas; sino que de hecho es mejor. Y tiene todo el derecho a serlo, sin importar lo que haya estado murmurando entre dientes al fondo de la clase.

—Blaise —dijo Tracey secamente —,lo que dices está empezando a no tener mucho sentido.

—Lo sé —dijo Blaise, sacudiendo su cabeza de nuevo. Miró a Harry con el ceño profundamente fruncido —,sé que te preocupas profundamente por ella, Harry, y yo… no siento que la haya dicho algo insultante.

—Le _dijiste_ algo insultante —dijo Tracey acusadoramente.

—Lo hice —acordó Blaise —,y me siento mal por ello —Hizo una pausa —.Y no por tu bien, Harry, sino por el suyo.

Harry se sintió completamente abatido. Obviamente Blaise aún era un firme defensor de sus prejuicios sobre el estatus de sangre, pero también sentía una obvia conflictividad —Yo… deberías decirle eso a _ella_ , sin embargo —Suspiró —.Y a Dean también. Puede que se hubiera pasado de la raya, pero-

Blaise suspiró —Y ahí es donde yace el problema —dijo.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó Harry —¿Es por lo que dijo Dean?

Blaise sacudió la cabeza y miró a Tracey —Estoy tomando consciencia de que estoy… dispuesto a mirar este tema del estatus de sangre más de cerca. Creo que soy una persona inteligente-

Tracey dejó salir una carcajada ante eso, y Blaise la pisó.

—Creo que soy una persona inteligente, y no sería muy sabio de mi parte aceptarlo todo sólo como fachada —continuó —,pero no puedo disculparme con Granger.

—¿Por qué no? —demandó Harry.

Blaise suspiró —¿Sabes lo que Thomas estaba diciendo sobre mi madre?

—¿Lo de los siete maridos muertos? Sí. Eso no significa que no debas-

—Es casi todo _verdad_ —dijo Blaise y sacudió la cabeza —,puede que sea su único hijo, pero no puedo imaginarme lo que haría si oyera el rumor de que estoy… teniendo dudas.

Harry miró a Blaise. Parecía que muchos Slytherin tenían relaciones increíblemente complicadas con sus padres, y Harry se dio cuenta de que, pese a no haber sido un Slytherin, no sonaba tan diferente a la relación de Sirius con su propia familia.

Tracey dejó escapar un suspiro —Blaise nos contó esto mucho mejor antes, Harry. Lo que quiere decir es que tiene que vigilar su propio perjuicio muy pero que muy de cerca.

Harry asintió. No era perfecto, pero al menos era más de lo que esperaba.

—¿Sabes que Hermione no le diría nada a nadie, verdad? —le dijo a Blaise.

—Sé que tú confías en ella, Harry —dijo Blaise —,pero yo no lo hago.

***

Los Slytherin fueron tarde a cenar, habiendo estado celebrando la victoria toda la tarde. Harry tomó su asiento habitual al lado de Blaise, sintiéndose como si su alma hubiese sido extraída por un dementor y después puesta de vuelta en él. Estaba exhausto. Pero sentía mucha más paz de la que había tenido desde el día anterior.

Sus compañeros de casa podrían ser puristas de sangre, pero aparentemente no era tan difícil plantar algunas semillas de duda en sus creencias. Harry sonrió para sí mismo. Después de todo, se suponía que los Slytherin tenían capacidad de adaptación.

Quizás podrían cambiar.

—Deberías disculparte con Pansy, por cierto —murmuró Blaise a Harry mientras empezaba a llenarse el plato —.Realmente había trabajado duro en la canción.

Harry suspiró dramáticamente y miró al otro lado de la mesa —Pansy, siento haber paralizado tu… clamoroso himno.

Pansy levantó su nariz ante él —Muy gracioso.

—Dijiste que la comadreja ya no estaba fuera de los límites —señaló Draco.

—Y te hizo daño —dijo Pansy —,pensaba que te estaba haciendo un favor.

—Queríamos hacer chapas también, pero no nos dio tiempo —añadió Draco.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon —Me alegra _tanto_ que no lo hicierais.

—Las chapas habrían sido sobre la comadreja, no sobre ti —dijo Blaise —,no te preocupes de que avergoncemos tu modesta sensibilidad.

Harry golpeó a Blaise en el brazo, y Blaise rio. Harry le sonrió de vuelta.

Y entonces, por el rabillo del ojo, notó cómo Hermione se levantaba de la mesa de Gryffindor y empezaba a salir del comedor, claramente molesta.

Los ojos de Harry se ampliaron, e inmediatamente saltó de su asiento, trotando hasta un lado del comedor —¡Hermione!

Hermione lo ignoró, y aceleró su paso —¡Hermione, espera! —La llamó.

No pudo atraparla; le había ganado demasiada ventaja. No la vio por ninguna parte fuera del comedor, y se desinfló decepcionado.

Obviamente Hermione los había visto a él y a Blaise riendo juntos, sólo un día después de que Blaise la hubiese llamado una “sangre sucia”.

Eso no iba a terminar bien, y Harry lo sabía.

—Hola, Harrycito.

Harry levantó la vista para ver a Fred y George acercándose.

—Te queda bien, la falta de gafas —dijo George.

—Bastante galante, debo decir —añadió Fred.

—Eh… ¿gracias? —dijo Harry, vacilante.

—Sólo queríamos agradecerte lo que hiciste en el partido —dijo George.

—No coger la snitch, eso fue una terrible, horrible cosa que hacer por tu parte —dijo Fred, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Sino poner fin a la penosa demostración de Slytherin —dijo George, sin todas las trazas de su característico humor.

—Ginny nos lo dijo —dijo Fred, asintiendo.

—Así que- gracias.

Harry tragó, después les dio un asentimiento —Yo… siento que pasara eso en absoluto. No me lo dijeron.

Fred se encogió de hombros —Los Slytherin son pequeñas serpientes escurridizas, y han serpenteado sobre ti.

Después George sonrió —Pero tú estás saliendo bien… para ser un Slytherin.

***

Al día siguiente, Harry localizó a Hermione en el patio y fue en línea recta hacia ella. Evitó que Draco y Pansy fueran con él —Iros, estaré bien —dijo en voz baja —,tengo que hacer esto.

Draco pasó la vista de él a Hermione, y después, increíblemente, le otorgó un asentimiento a Harry, pareciendo comprensivo.

Para su gran sorpresa, Hermione vio a Harry dirigirse hacia ella y se adelantó derecha a por él. Se encontraron en mitad del patio, y al mismo tiempo preguntaron —¿Podemos hablar?

Harry levantó las cejas.—Adelante.

—No, tú primero —dijo Hermione.

Harry tragó nerviosamente —Realmente siento lo que Blaise dijo el otro día. No… no volverá a pasar —Harry deseó desesperadamente poder decir más.

Hermione presionó los labios —Es bueno oírte decirlo, especialmente porque parecía que lo perdonaste rápidamente.

—Tuvimos… una conversación muy larga —dijo Harry vacilante —,eso es todo lo que puedo decir realmente —Después suspiró —.Cuando fui seleccionado en Slytherin supe que definitivamente sería minoría en lo que respecta a… todo eso. Pero al menos no estoy solo, lo que es más de lo que esperaba. Está Tracey, ella es una mestiza como yo; y Daphne, también. Ella es sangre pura, pero has hablado con ella y sabes que es buena —Paró, suspirando —.Y sé que probablemente quieras hablar lo de… seguir hablándome con Blaise, después de lo que dijo, pero…

Hermione no pareció nada contenta, pero sacudió la cabeza —Yo… lo aprecio, pero no es por eso por lo que quería hablar contigo.

—Oh —dijo Harry —,bueno, entonces, ¿Qué pasa?

Hermione tomó aire profundamente, y pareció mirar muy de cerca la cara de Harry —Harry, ¿estás bien?

—Estoy bien —dijo con sinceridad —,ha sido un poco duro estos últimos días, pero creo que estoy… realmente mejor de lo que he estado en un tiempo.

—Estoy preocupada por ti.

Harry se congeló. McGonagall le había dicho lo mismo, al igual que Ron, justo antes de finalizar su amistad abruptamente —¿Por qué? —dijo Harry sospechando.

Hermione suspiró, y entonces pasó la vista por el patio. Lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él hasta un rincón —Ronald está convencido de que has participado en algún tipo de… ritual de las artes oscuras —susurró acaloradamente.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado —Me pilló a mi y a los otros Slytherin volviendo del Samhain.

—Lo cual Ron _insiste_ que es una festividad para celebrar las artes oscuras, cuando los magos oscuros hacen hechizos y rituales horribles, y lo que es peor —dijo Hermione —,Seamus, Lavender y Pravati dijeron lo mismo. Y entonces, como sé cómo pueden llegar a ser, especialmente Ron, hice mi propia documentación en la biblioteca, y-

—¿Y encontraste que Samhain solía ser celebrado en todo el mundo mágico? —dijo Harry, interrumpiéndola —¿Que es uno de los ocho días cíclicos tradicionales?

Hermione presionó sus los labios —El libro que yo leí esencialmente confirmaba todo lo que estaban diciendo.

—¿Qué libro era? —preguntó, estrechando los ojos —.Probablemente puedo recomendarte uno distinto.

—Harry, no te atrevas a-

—Hermione —dijo Harry, sintiéndose extraño. No solía sentirse mejor informado que Hermione sobre un tema, no había pasado nunca, de hecho —,hubo un tiempo en que _todos_ los magos celebraban _todas_ las festividades cíclicas. Es sólo que ciertos días eran más importantes para ciertos magos. Las fiestas como Beltane y Litha eran más importantes para los magos de la luz, pero aun así los magos oscuros las celebraban. Samhain es una festividad importante para los magos oscuros, y los magos luminosos solían celebrarla también. Eso no significa que todo sobre Samhain sea necesariamente sobre las artes oscuras.

Sabía que técnicamente le estaba diciendo la verdad a Hermione, pero también sabía que se estaba acercando peligrosamente a realmente mentirla, y no sólo mentir por omisión.

Después de todo, él _sí_ había participado en un círculo oscuro en Samhain, y había celebrado un rito oscuro. Ella sólo estaba asumiendo esas cosas por motivos incorrectos, y además, jamás podría admitir que había tenido un implacable interés por las artes oscuras desde el verano.

Ella no lo entendería.

Hermione había conseguido consistentemente toda su información de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, la cual, de acuerdo con Theo, había sido aparentemente purgada de todo lo que fuera remotamente positivo acerca de las artes oscuras. E incluso si Harry se explicaba o confesaba, no tendría tiempo de convencerla antes de que fuera corriendo a McGonagall o a Dumbledore.

—En serio, Hermione, lee sobre las antiguas tradiciones mágicas —continuó, sabiendo que tentar a Hermione con información que no tenía la embarcaría en dirección a una interminable investigación —.Yo lo he hecho, y es fascinante. Hay tanto de lo que no sabía.

Hermione soltó una débil risa —Suenas como yo.

Harry se rio de vuelta —Sí, supongo que lo hago.

—Aunque hay algo más… —continuó-

Harry le indicó que procediera con un asentimiento.

—¿Estás… saliendo con Pansy Parkinson?

Harry se atragantó — _¿Qué?_ —preguntó con la boca abierta.

—Ron dijo que vosotros dos ibais… de la mano.

Harry se restregó la cara con la mano —Oh, por dios…

—¿Así que es verdad?

—¡No! —Harry levantó la mirada al cielo, suspirando —.No. Es solo que Pansy es muy táctil con sus amigos —Su comentario fue recibido con silencio, así que devolvió la mirada a Hermione para verla mirándolo con el ceño fruncido —¿Qué?

Hermione pareció prepararse mentalmente, como si estuviera esperando malas noticias —Así que ella es tu… _amiga_ ahora.

Harry asintió —Sí. Creo que finalmente soy amigo de todos lo Slytherin de nuestro año —dijo, sonriendo débilmente.

—¿Incluso… incluso Malfoy?

—Seguimos discutiendo —dijo —,pero es mucho menos… _malicioso_ ahora —Dejó salir una sonrisa irónica —.De hecho es algo divertido, a veces…

Hermione suspiró —Sigo preocupada.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry, un poco irritado —.Parecías… estar entendiéndolo antes, no iba simplemente a quedarme solo y triste el resto de mis años en Hogwarts. No entiendo que es lo que te preocupa.

—Es sólo… —Hermione sacudió la cabeza —.Estoy preocupada porque te estén metiendo… _ideas_ en la cabeza. Y ahora estás hablando de “tradiciones” mágicas, que es algo que han traído los puristas-

—¿En serio me estás acusando de meterme en toda la cosa del estatus de sangre? —espetó Harry — _¿Otra vez?_ —Sacudió la cabeza —Entiendo que lo que Blaise dijo fue… —dejó salir un sonido de frustración —¡Solo porque seamos amigos no significa que comparta sus creencias!

Hermione no respondió al principio, y después ella también se enfadó —Pues acabas de explicar concienzudamente el _“estatus de sangre”_ tuyo y de otros dos Slytherin. Tú eres un _mestizo_ , alguien más es otra _mestiza,_ esta otra persona es una _sangre pura_ … —Resopló y sacudió la cabeza —¡Harry, a ti _nunca_ solían preocuparte estas cosas!

Harry se dio una palmada en la cara y dejó escapar un gemido, dándose cuenta ahora de cómo debía de haber sonado lo que había dicho antes —Es sólo que hemos estado hablando mucho sobre ello, considerando lo que pasó, y-

—Y en esas charlas que estás teniendo con ellos, ¿cómo sé si no te están convenciendo a ti de sus creencias, en lugar de al revés? —dijo Hermione, viéndose absolutamente furiosa —¡Ciertamente estás hablando del estatus de sangre de un modo en el que no lo habías hecho nunca antes!

—¡Porque tú me _conoces_ , Hermione! —espetó Harry —¡Me has conocido desde hace cinco años!

—Y también me estás diciendo que ahora eres _amigo_ de gente que cree que valgo menos que la suciedad bajo sus uñas —gruñó Hermione —¿cómo crees que me hace sentir eso?

—¡No te estoy pidiendo que _tú_ seas amiga suya o que los perdones! —devolvió Harry —¡Es sólo que me gustaría que confiaras en mí!

—¡Yo _confío_ en ti, Harry! — dijo —.Nuestra amistad significa muchísimo para mí, y verte siendo capaz de simplemente… ignorar por completo el modo en que me han tratado e ignorar que ellos piensan que soy asquerosa y _sucia_ , como si estuvieras perfectamente de acuerdo con ello, como si estuviera todo _bien_ … —Hizo un sonido atragantado —Me duele _tanto_ , Harry.

Harry paró y miró a Hermione, realmente la miró, y finalmente se dio cuenta de que se sentía absolutamente fatal. Hermione se sentía fatal con que fuera amigo de puristas de sangre, y él se sentía fatal por _hacer_ que ella se sintiera fatal. La alcanzó abruptamente y tiró para darle un abrazo —Oh, Hermione… lo siento tanto —dijo lleno de arrepentimiento.

—Honestamente no sé si eso mejora algo —La voz de Hermione estaba amortiguada; había enterrado su cara en el hombro de Harry.

De nuevo Harry se encontró deseando poder hablarle de la discusión que había tenido con Tracey y Blaise el día anterior. Consideró brevemente el decírselo de todos modos, pero Blaise sólo había admitido tentativamente que iba a reconsiderar su postura sobre el estatus de sangre. Harry no quería hacer nada que rompiera el hechizo que hubiera caído sobre él.

—Hermione… Les he dejado claro que no estoy de acuerdo con sus opiniones —dijo en su lugar, figurándose que era seguro decirlo; después de todo era algo sobre _él_ y no sobre los demás Slytherin —No es un tema que evitemos. Hablamos sobre ello, y vamos a seguir hablando sobre ello, pero no van a convencerme de nada. No estoy… ignorando lo que te dijeron, o tampoco aceptándolo.

—Y yo admitiré que aparte del comentario de Zabini el otro día, el resto han estado sorprendentemente… _apáticos_ conmigo en lo que llevamos de curso —dijo Hermione con un sollozo, alejándose de Harry —.Lo cual estoy absolutamente segura que es por _tu_ beneficio y no por el mío.

Harry se encogió de hombros, después asintió. No estaba equivocada.

—Pero no puedo ni empezar a perdonarlos —dijo —,ni siquiera por ti.

—Puedo entender eso —dijo Harry —,solo quiero dejar claro que mi interés por las “tradiciones mágicas” no tiene nada que ver con las _demás_ posturas arcaicas que puedan defender. Yo sólo… no sé. ¿Me ayuda a sentirme más como un mago, supongo? —Estaba buscando una excusa, y lo sabía.

—¿Como es que no te sientes como un mago? —preguntó ella estupefacta.

—Prueba _tú_ a vivir con los Dursley —Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente.

Hermione suspiró —No estoy del todo satisfecha, pero… Te creo, Harry —Y Harry la creyó completamente, incluyendo lo de que no estaba satisfecha con sus respuestas. Sabía que no estaba contenta, pero no tenía absolutamente ni idea de que hacer.

Hermione miró a su alrededor cautelosamente; el patio estaba sorprendentemente vacío, con solo unos pocos estudiantes sentados al otro lado, demasiado lejos para oírlos —Hay una cosa más.

Viendo cómo los demás temas que habían cubierto no habían sido exactamente agradables, Harry se preparó mentalmente.

—Realmente tenemos que hacer algo con Umbridge.

Harry levantó una ceja —Que divertido, estoy de acuerdo —dijo lentamente.

— _Nunca_ vamos a aprender verdadera defensa en sus clases, y no vamos a aprobar nuestros TIMOS, y vamos a estar completamente indefensos contra… V-Voldemort —Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon ante eso; ella nunca antes había dicho su nombre. También reconoció el porte testarudo de su mandíbula.

—¿Qué estás proponiendo exactamente, Hermione? —preguntó.

Hermione le otorgó una mirada extraña —Estás empezando a hablar de modo diferente al que solías hacerlo, sabes.

Harry agitó una mano para quitarle importancia —Las compañías que frecuento, supongo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza —Estoy… _proponiendo_ … que alguien nos enseñe lo que tenemos que saber.

Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para considerar sus palabras —Podría escribirle a Lupin, pero creo que está demasiado ocupado con… cosas de la Orden.

—No hablo de Lupin, Harry —dijo Hermione —,hablo de _ti._

Harry se congeló y miró a Hermione.

—Tiene todo el sentido, ¿No lo ves? —dijo insistente —.Realmente quería haberte preguntado antes, pero me imaginé que ya tenías suficiente con tu reselección y todo, pero… —Resopló —.Tú eres el mejor en nuestro año en defensa; oh, no me mires así, sabes que me has ganado en clase más de una vez, y de hecho te has enfrentado cara a cara con situaciones de vida o muerte y _sobrevivido_. Podemos incluir a gente de todas las casas, cualquiera que quiera aprender; incluso podrías invitar a algunos Slytherin, si crees que no van a-

—Para —dijo Harry, cortándola. Sacudió la cabeza —,no voy a hacerlo.

—Oh, Harry, al menos _piénsalo_ antes de negarte a-

—No —dijo Harry con voz firme —,no sé si recordarás que fui _literalmente_ expulsado este verano. Así fue como terminé en Slytherin en primer lugar —Sacudió la cabeza —.Hogwarts es mi _hogar_ , Hermione, sin importar en qué casa esté. Umbridge quiere llegar hasta _mí,_ personalmente, ¿y tú quieres que me exponga a ser expulsado otra vez?

Hermione de hecho dio un paso hacia atrás al oír eso —Eso… eso no es algo que tú dirías, Harry.

—¿En qué manera no lo es?

—Tú eres el chico que arriesgó su vida para conseguir la Piedra Filosofal, y para luchar contra un basilisco, y para salvar a Sirius —dijo —,te has expuesto a mayores riesgos que la _expulsión._ ¿Y ahora sólo vas a… ignorar esto?

—No lo estoy ignorando —dijo Harry —.Es solo que no es así como quiero lidiar con ello. Es demasiado… —Se cortó a sí mismo. _Es demasiado Gryffindor_ , pensó.

—Me gustaría que al menos lo consideraras —dijo Hermione.

—Pensaré en otra cosa —dijo, no mencionando que Blaise ya había estado pensando sobre ello desde comienzos de curso.

Un silencio incómodo se estableció entre ambos.

—Así que… ¿Cómo está Gryffindor? —preguntó Harry en un intento desesperado de cambiar de tema.

Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró —Echo tanto de menos tenerte en la torre, Harry. Realmente no es lo mismo sin ti.

—Yo también os echo de menos —dijo, y era la verdad. A pesar de que se estaba sintiendo más cómodo en Slytherin, extrañaba genuinamente la torre.

—Siento que soy la única prefecta de quinto, con lo seriamente que se lo toma Ron —dijo —,y a veces es difícil ser un ejemplo para los demás; casi maldije a McLaggen y Seamus la otra noche por lo que estaban diciendo sobre ti.

—¿Qué estaban diciendo?

Herminone resopló —Seamus está _realmente_ enfadado, Harry. Quiero decir, ya estaba enfadado antes, pero con las historias que rondan por la torre sobre que estás involucrado en las artes oscuras, está absolutamente furioso ahora. Por lo que he oído, el lado materno de su familia fue _realmente_ dañado por magos oscuros en el pasado… Creo que alguien pudo haber sido _asesinado_ , por la forma en que hablaba. Y McLaggen… —Hizo una pausa y sacudió la cabeza —.Realmente no es tan importante, Harry; sabes que todo lo que sale de su boca es completamente asqueroso.

—¿Qué dijo, Hermione?

Ella suspiró de nuevo —Estaba diciendo que tu cuento sobre que V… _Voldemort_ había vuelto era solo para distraernos a todos de tu…. —Paró, presionando los labios —de tu trabajo para convertirte en el próximo Señor Oscuro, y que tu selección en Slytherin solo mostró lo parecido que eres a él…

Al principio Harry estuvo sorprendido, y después enfurecido —¿Qué?

—Es todo basura, y la mayoría sabemos que… oh, ni siquiera tendría que habértelo _dicho…_

A pesar de las palabras de Hermione, bajo la furia burbujeante había otra sucia idea susurrándole. _El propio Voldemort me dijo cómo de similares éramos en mi segundo año… y ahora también soy un Slytherin, y me estoy lanzando de cabeza a las artes oscuras…_

—Solo ignóralos, Harry. Sabes que no significa nada.

***

Harry arrastró los pies mientras volvía a la sala común. Paró frente a la puerta cerrada y la miró. _¿Cuántas veces pasó Tom Riddle por esta puerta?_

Sabía que era un pensamiento absolutamente absurdo; Voldemort también fue un Slytherin. Por supuesto que pasaría por la misma puerta, y a la misma sala común.

_Pero sigo volviéndome más y más como él, pensó Harry. En el intervalo de unos pocos meses, he empezado a usar las artes oscuras, y fui reseleccionado en esta casa…_

Entonces le sobrevino una horrible idea. _¿Y si sólo estoy interesado en las artes oscuras porque Voldemort está interesado en las artes oscuras?_

Sabía que era enteramente posible. Después de todo, Dumbledore le había dicho que probablemente él hablaba pársel porque Voldemort hablaba pársel: esa habilidad le había sido transferida a Harry la noche en que Voldemort intentó matarlo.

¿Y si Voldemort le había transferido algo más que el pársel?

Suspiró y deseó desesperadamente tener a alguien con quien hablar de eso, pero no había una sola persona en el castillo con quien pudiera hablar de ello. Definitivamente no estaba listo para discutir su conexión con Voldemort con los demás Slytherin; eso era más de lo que les había contado incluso a Ron y a Hermione. Por otro lado, no podía mencionarle su interés por las artes oscuras a Hermione, y _definitivamente_ no a Dumbledore.

 _Tampoco es que Dumbledore fuera a hablarme siquiera,_ pensó de forma ácida.

_—Prometiste venir a hablar conmigo, y no lo has hecho._

Harry giró la cabeza y miró a la pintura de la serpiente y vio que la serpiente lo estaba mirando _—Lo siento, he estado distraído_ —replicó.

—Pareces atormentado.

Harry asintió, y de pronto se le ocurrió algo: probablemente nada de lo que le dijera a la serpiente pasaría de allí. Después de todo, la única otra persona que podría hablar con la pintura era Voldemort, y no era probable que apareciera por Hogwarts a corto plazo.

 _—Estoy preocupado por algo_ —dijo Harry, y se encontró a si mismo precipitando todas sus preocupaciones sobre la serpiente: las similitudes entre Tom Riddle y él mismo, que la nueva obsesión de Harry con las artes oscuras no venía de sí mismo, y que realmente se estaba volviendo más y más como Voldemort.

 _—A quien te estás refiriendo, él era el último hablante que estuvo aquí ¿no?_ —dijo la serpiente cuando Harry terminó su enumeración.

 _—Sí_ —dijo Harry.

 _—Os parecéis un poco_ —dijo la seriamente _—,y vuestras voces suenan igual._

De inmediato, Harry se arrepintió absolutamente de haber hablado con la seriamente, porque ahora se sentía incluso peor.

***

Solo en el dormitorio, Harry yacía en su cama de cuatro postes cuando sacó la varita. La sostuvo por ambos extremos, balanceándola en la punta de sus dedos, y la estudió con el ceño profundamente fruncido.

Su varita compartía núcleo con la varita de Voldemort. El interior era el mismo. Una cosa más que añadir a la lista de modos en que él y Riddle eran similares.

Escuchó cómo se abría la puerta del dormitorio —¿He entrado en un momento de drama adolescente? —oyó preguntar a Draco.

Harry dejó escapar una débil risa —Algo bastante parecido.

Draco entró en su campo de visión, cerniéndose sobre la cama de Harry —¿Aún es por… lo que Blaise dijo el otro día? —preguntó en voz baja —¿El… problema del… estatus de sangre?

Por un momento, Harry consideró decir “sí”, sabiendo que eso funcionaría como una excusa perfectamente válida para su melancolía. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Draco continuó.

—No, eso no es, puedo saberlo solo con mirarte —dijo Draco, estrechando los ojos, y Harry lo miró sorprendido —¿Qué te pasa?

Una vez más, Harry se asombró de la perspicacia de Draco. Suspiró y se sentó —Yo… no creo que pueda decírtelo.

Draco entrecerró los ojos —Harry, sigo diciéndotelo: los Slytherin no se dan la espalda unos a otros en-

—No es tan simple, Draco —dijo Harry, cortándolo —,es… —Bajó la vista y rotó lentamente la varita en sus manos, estudiando cada marca de la madera —Es algo sobre mí, y es…

—Harry, si me permites decírtelo… te ves aterrado —dijo Draco —,no recuerdo haberte visto tener miedo a algo nunca.

Harry pestañeó, y se dio cuenta de que Draco tenía razón, estaba aterrado. Vaya Gryffindor que era.

—¿Qué tal si juro? —preguntó Draco de pronto.

—¿Qué?

Draco sacó su varita y la sostuvo enfrente suya —Yo, Draco Lucius Malfoy, juro solemnemente a la oscuridad y por mi magia, que jamás le revelaré a otro ser el secreto que Harry Potter está a punto de contarme.

Harry estrechó los ojos —Hey, no he dicho que fuera a-

Draco lo ignoró —Si me atrevo a revelar su secreto sin su permiso, la oscuridad podrá renegar de mí y extirpar mi magia. Que así sea —La punta de su varita relampagueó, y de hecho Harry pudo sentir cómo se asentaba la magia del juramento de Draco.

Draco guardó su varita —Ahora dímelo —dijo demandante.

Harry pensó que había sonado bastante malcriado, y se limitó a mirar a Draco.

—Oh, no me mires así —dijo Draco, rodando los ojos —,obviamente te estás carcomiendo por cualquiera que sea el drama que te persigue. No es como si se lo fuera a decir a nadie, incluyendo a los otros Slytherin.

Harry suspiró —Honestamente, no estoy seguro de si tú quieres oírlo —dijo.

—Esa es una pobre excusa —Draco se sentó al borde de la cama de Harry, apoyándose en uno de los postes.

Harry miró a Draco durante algunos largos momentos, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que Draco era la única persona con quien se había sentido real y verdaderamente en confianza aquel año. Draco era quien había hablado con él de sus problemas con su padre y dado consejo sobre con quién hablar. Draco era quien le había explicado que la magia oscura no lo estaba controlando. Draco, más que nadie más en la casa, le había dado la información que Harry había estado buscando sobre las artes oscuras.

Con bastante brusquedad, Harry se dio cuenta de que se sentía cómodo hablando con Draco.

¿Cómo diablos había cambiado tan rápidamente su relación con Draco?

—Está bien —dijo finalmente Harry, y entonces se preguntó por dónde debería empezar.

—Estoy esperando.

—Cállate —dijo Harry, algo amablemente, después dejó escapar otro suspiro —.Vale. Hay un mago. Es huérfano y mestizo y fue criado por muggles. Es un Slytherin. Es hablante de pársel —Harry hizo una pausa y tomó aliento profundamente —.Su varita tiene un núcleo de pluma de fénix. Y tiene una extraña… _fascinación_ por las artes oscuras.

Draco parecía confuso —Sé que has dicho que esto era sobre _ti,_ pero…

Harry cerró los ojos —Sip, ese soy yo. Pero todo eso se aplica a alguien más.

—¿Quién?

—Un mago llamado Tom Riddle —La expresión apática de Draco indicaba que nunca había oído ese nombre —.Tú lo conoces como Voldemort.

Al principio Draco no dijo nada. Cuando finalmente lo hizo su voz era baja —¿El Señor Oscuro es un mestizo?

Harry se sintió increíblemente molesto —Por supuesto que eso es lo primero por lo que saltas —murmuró. El pegajoso tema de la pureza de sangre siempre sería la constante en cualquiera de sus conversaciones con Draco, sin importar lo cómodo que se hubiera vuelto hablar con él.

—No, yo solo… —Draco paró —.Me pregunto si padre lo sabe —dijo, al parecer más para sí mismo que para Harry. De pronto Draco se levantó de su sitio en la cama y empezó a pasearse enfrente de Harry.

Harry sintió cómo su corazón se estrujaba. Draco ni siquiera lo estaba mirando —Sabía que no tenía que habértelo dicho —dijo Harry con un suspiro.

Draco paró en seco —¿Qué?¿Por qué? —Después la comprensión pareció dibujarse en su cara.

—Crees que eres similar al Señor Oscuro.

— _Somos_ similares —dijo Harry —,incluso me han dicho más de una vez que me veo un poco como él cuando tenía nuestra edad —.No mencionó que el joven Tom Riddle había sido el primero en hacer esa comparación.

Draco pareció considerar las palabras de Harry —La mayoría de esas… similaridades… parecen bastante superficiales, Harry.

—Nuestras varitas tienen el mismo núcleo —dijo Harry.

—La pluma de fénix es un núcleo muy común-

—No, quiero decir que son _literalmente_ el mismo —dijo Harry insistente —.Las plumas vienen de la cola del mismo fénix, y aparentemente ese fénix solo dio dos plumas.

Draco levantó una ceja —Vale, admito que esa parte es rara. Pero no sois la misma persona, Harry —Dejó escapar una ligera tos —.Ni de lejos.

—Sé que no lo somos. Es solo… —Harry paró y suspiró —.Dumbledore tiene la teoría de que puedo hablar pársel porque Voldemort pudo haberme transferido la habilidad cuando… —Se apagó y se limitó a señalar la cicatriz de su frente —¿Y si no es lo único que transfirió?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Vengo de una familia de luz —dijo Harry —,sé que a veces pasa, ¿pero y si solo tengo afinidad oscura por… por él?

Draco frunció el ceño ante eso.

—¿Y si me estoy volviendo más y más como él? Esto de las artes oscuras es bastante… nuevo. Y después fui seleccionado en Slytherin…

Draco estudió a Harry por un largo momento, hasta el punto en que Harry empezó a sentirse incómodo —Suena a que la situación contigo y el Señor Oscuro es bastante… única, pero nunca he oído que la afinidad de alguien pueda ser afectada de ese modo. Con la afinidad se nace o… se _manifiesta_ , pero nunca es transferida.

Por la expresión en la cara de Draco, Harry sabía que quería decir algo más.

—¿Pero… ?

Draco suspiró —Escuché una teoría de de que si se usa magia extremadamente oscura en un niño cuando es muy pequeño, _puede_ afectar a su afinidad. No hay pruebas de ello, pero-

Harry sintió cómo su corazón se estrujaba —Así que es verdad, entonces —Apartó la vista de Draco y empezó a estudiar su varita de nuevo —Mi afinidad sólo es oscura a causa de él.

—Eso… no te lo tomes mal, pero… —Draco tomó aliento profundamente —¿Realmente importaría si _fue_ a causa suya?

—¡Por supuesto que importaría! —espetó Harry.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Draco —No estoy… intentando disipar tu preocupación. Solo estoy intentando entender por qué debería importar.

—¡Porque significa que no soy _yo_! —dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie de un salto —.El pársel es _su_ habilidad. _Su_ afinidad es oscura. ¡Todo viene de él!

De pronto Draco se estiró y agarró una de las manos de Harry con las suyas —Realmente no creo que la afinidad funcione así. Puede que tu afinidad sea oscura por lo que él te hizo, no porque de algún modo te hubiera… transferido su propia afinidad —Resopló —.E incluso si pasó eso, ahora es _tuya_. Es _tu_ cicatriz. El pársel es _tu_ habilidad. _Tu_ afinidad es oscura. Incluso si el Señor Oscuro causó todas esas cosas, todas se añaden a quien eres hoy día.

—Pero-

—No puedes evitar lo que se te _ha_ hecho. Nadie puede —continuó Draco —,todo lo que puedes hacer es aceptar esas cosas como parte de quien eres ahora —Suspiró —.No puedes cambiar el pasado, Harry. Todo lo que puedes hacer es adaptarte, para ser capaz de convertir el futuro en el que tú quieras.

Harry pestañeó, dándose cuenta de que Draco casi había repetido exactamente lo que Andromeda le dijo.

—Eso es… increíblemente sabio.

—¿Estás diciendo que no soy sabio? —Harry solo levantó una ceja como respuesta, y entonces sonrió ladino. Draco rodó los ojos —.Entenderé si eso… _influencia_ tu decisión de si declararte oscuro o no —dijo —,aunque espero que no lo haga.

Harry asintió, después bajó la vista hasta donde las manos de Draco estaban sosteniendo la suya —Así que… ¿ahora me estás diciendo que eres tan afectivo como Pansy? —dijo con una sonrisa.

Draco liberó la mano de Harry, y después, para el asombro de Harry, le guiñó un ojo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: El tema de los prejuicios en el mundo mágico es un espejo de lo que pasa en el nuestro. Será un tema recurrente en este fic, y estoy poniendo todo mi esfuerzo en dirigirlo de forma realista pero con un buen estilo (y sin dar un sermón). Porque es un tema delicado y agradeceré que me comentéis como os parece que estoy manejando esto… solo aseguraos de que tengamos una conversación madura en los comentarios en lugar de gritos. ;)  
> Otra nota: estamos a punto de terminar las escenas que tenía escritas antes de empezar a publicar este fic. Eso significa que vais a ver cómo mi paso se ralentiza mientras escribo (la mayoría de) lo que queda por esbozar. Espero que sigáis enganchados de todas formas, y gracias por quedaros conmigo hasta ahora.
> 
> NT: Bueno, este es un capitulazo. Debo confesaros que lleva traducido más de una semana, pero me he ido de vacaciones sin cobertura y no ha podido llegar hasta vosotros : ) . La traducción de la canción "A Weasley vamos a coronar" la he sacado de la traducción española de los libros de HP


	13. El Instinto

—Potter, venga a verme después de clase.

Al oír las palabras de Snape, Harry levantó la vista de su filtro envigorecedor y se preguntó qué había hacho mal. Miró su caldero y luego al de Draco; ciertamente las dos pociones parecían idénticas. Levantó la vista hasta Draco, quien sacudió la cabeza y le dio un encogimiento de hombros a Harry.

—Eh… sí, señor —replicó Harry.

—¿Sabes qué ha sido eso? —murmuró Draco mientras comenzaban a embotellar sus muestras.

—Ni idea —susurró Harry en respuesta.

Limpiaron, y Harry esperó a que el aula se despejara antes de aproximarse al escritorio de Snape.

Snape no perdió un instante, ni siquiera se molestó en esperar a que Harry hablara —Pensaba que había sido claro —gruñó —,en que no tienes permitido tomarte la justicia por tu mano en lo que respecta a castigar a quienquiera que te lanzó el hechizo tropiezo.

Harry pestañeó —¿Qué? —preguntó, confuso —.No he hecho nada. Casi lo había olvidado, para ser honesto-

—Deja de hablar.

Harry cerró la boca y bajó la vista al suelo.

—Explícame por qué la profesora McGonagall me está pidiendo que la informe si hay algún otro ataque misterioso a Slytherin —Harry levantó los ojos furtivamente para ver la cara de Snape, y parecía silenciosamente furioso —.Citó específicamente _tu_ ataque.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon. Con todo lo que había pasado con Blaise, y luego el partido de quidditch, y luego con Hermione, se las había arreglado para barrer la conversación con McGonagall hasta los más lejanos rincones de su mente —Estaba… estaba preguntándole otra cosa —dijo titubeante —,solo… salió.

—Vas a tener que ser mucho menos impreciso, Potter —dijo Snape, gruñendo —,has pasado por encima de mí-

—¡No pasé sobre usted! —espetó Harry, y después sus ojos se ampliaron —.Perdón.

Le sorprendía honestamente que Snape aún no le hubiera asignado una detención.

—No tenía intención de… pasar sobre usted —dijo Harry calmadamente —,tenía que preguntar sobre algo más. Estaba de algún modo… relacionado, así que salió.

—¿Qué la estabas preguntando?

Harry tragó nerviosamente. Había acudido a McGonagall precisamente porque no _había_ querido hablar con Snape.

—¿Qué era ese “algo más”, Potter? —dijo Snape, con más fuerza.

Harry trató desesperadamente de inventarse una respuesta. Era un Slytherin, maldición. Ya debería ser mejor improvisando.

—Potter, si no me contestas, -

—¡Fui a preguntarle por mi padre! —espetó finalmente Harry.

Snape se congeló. Miró a Harry con una expresión que Harry no aspiraba a interpretar.

A pesar de todo, las palabras continuaban saliendo afuera —Yo… yo necesitaba saber si todas esas cosas que siempre has dicho sobre él eran… si era todo verdad —dijo Harry, con la voz temblorosa —¡y conseguí mi respuesta!

Harry giró sobre sus talones, tomó su bolsa, y salió de la habitación.

Snape no lo siguió.

***

Harry se detuvo fuera del aula de pociones cuando vio a Dapne, Blaise y Draco esperando por él, y fue atravesado por una ola de aprensión.

En ese momento lo único que quería era estar solo. De pronto comprendió las quejas de Astoria por tener que estar siempre con gente a su alrededor. Él solo había tenido que aguantarlo durante un par de meses; ella había tenido que lidiar con compañía Slytherin constante por tres años ya. Él tendría que soportar otros tres años de guardaespaldas constantes, y no tenía absolutamente ni idea de cómo iba a ser capaz de sobrellevarlo.

Sacudió la cabeza y siguió caminando por el pasillo, intentando que su postura exudara “iros a la mierda”.

—¡Harry! —escuchó llamar a Draco.

Oyó pisadas detrás suya y se enfureció. Se dio la vuelta, preparado para gritarle a Blaise o a Draco que lo dejasen jodidamente en paz.

Era Daphne.

Ella frunció el ceño —No pareces contento —estableció simplemente.

Harry resopló —No lo estoy. Realmente me gustaría estar solo. Me mantendré alerta por si hay algún vengativo Hufflepuff a la vista —escupió, y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Daphne lo agarró del brazo antes de que pudiera irse —Granger me paró después de clase. Preguntó si podías quedar con ella en la biblioteca cuando hubieras terminado de hablar con el profesor Snape.

Harry echó la cabeza para atrás y dejó salir un enorme suspiro —Genial —murmuró sarcásticamente. No estaba de humor para ninguna compañía, ni siquiera la de Hermione. Pero teniendo en cuenta el modo en que había terminado su conversación con Hermione el día anterior, probablemente no podía ignorar su petición.

—Bueno, no _tienes_ que ir, sabes-

—No, realmente debería —dijo Harry —,estoy bastante seguro de que ya estoy pisando hielo fino con ella.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Daphne —¿Por qué?

—¡Se enfadó conmigo por lo que Blaise le dijo! —dijo, su voz levantándose —.Supongo que no le gusta mucho que vaya por ahí con un montón de gente que la odia por existir —Le lanzó una mirada a Blaise y Draco, y Blaise frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, eso no es muy justo por su parte —dijo Daphne razonablemente —,Blaise es el que fue un idiota, no tú.

—Puede que no sea justo, pero también es completamente comprensible —dijo Harry, dejando salir otro suspiro pesado. —,dije algo estúpido, y ahora creo que piensa que estoy siendo… _convertido_ o algo —Sacudió la cabeza —.Ella es uno de mis mejores amigos, y no quiero… tengo que ir a verla.

—Voy contigo —dijo Daphne. Harry gimió.

***

Como era de esperar, Hermione estaba completamente rodeada de torres de libros.

—Hey —dijo Harry titubeante. Se sentía extrañamente nervioso.

Hermione levantó la vista y sus ojos cayeron instantáneamente sobre Daphne —¡Greengrass! —dijo —Me alegra que hayas venido. Tengo algo para ti —.Abrió su bolsa y sacó tres libros de texto.

—¿Esos son… —Los ojos de Daphne se iluminaron —¡Gracias, Granger!

Harry miró la portada del libro de arriba; tenía un título inusualmente largo, pero la palabra “microbiología” le saltó a la vista —Caramba, Hermione, ¿Esos son libros de universidad? —preguntó.

—Sí —replicó Hermione —,me tomó bastante tiempo trabajarlos cuando tenía diez años, pero es un tema tan fascinante.

Daphne ya estaba sentándose en la silla junto a Hermione. Abrió el libro ansiosamente y pareció instantáneamente capturada. Harry dejó salir una risa silenciosa y se sentó, también.

—¿Qué pasa? —Le preguntó Harry a Hermione.

—Concerniente a nuestra conversación de ayer… —dijo Hermione, y el vello corporal de Harry se erizó instantáneamente. Ella sacó un libro de una de sus pilas —Quería mostrarte lo que he estado leyendo.

Pasó algunas páginas antes de encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Le dio la vuelta al libro y señaló un pasaje.

> _Samhain ha sido celebrado durante mucho tiempo por magos y brujas oscuros a lo largo de todo el mundo. Es una noche en que es más fácil acceder a la magia oscura para los magos oscuros. Aunque la magia oscura no es tan poderosa como en la noche más larga: el Solsticio de Invierno. Es una noche en que los magos oscuros son aparentemente más poderosos de lo usual. Es por esta razón que esta noche a menudo se llena con los más oscuros rituales, incluyendo sacrificios humanos y ritos oscuros de sangre, así como malignos ataques contra los enemigos de los magos oscuros. Entre los más famosos de estos ataques estuvo el ataque en Godric’s Hollow y la subsecuente casi destrucción de la familia Potter en 1981, perpetrada por el Señor Oscuro Quien-Tú-Sabes._

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon.

Sabía que sus padres habían muerto en Halloween, pero aún no había llegado a la conclusión lógica de que también habían muerto en Samhain.

—No he encontrado más que cosas horribles sobre el Samhain, Harry —dijo Hermione, y de pronto Daphne levantó la vista de su lectura con una expresión alarmada. Sus ojos se encontraron brevemente con los de Harry, pero no dijo nada.

—Dijiste que podrías recomendarme un libro diferente en lo que respecta a los así llamados “días cíclicos” —continuó Hermione —¿Cómo se llama? Todo lo que he encontrado hasta ahora no ha sido exactamente… agradable.

Harry tragó nerviosamente. Debería haber sabido que nada detendría a Hermione a la hora de encontrar respuestas. No podía decirle que había leído sobre los días cíclicos en un libro sobre la cultura de las artes oscuras; eso solo confirmaría todas sus preocupaciones, e iría directa a Dumbledore.

—He estado leyendo mucho este año —dijo Harry, orgulloso de lo tranquila que había mantenido su voz —,no estoy seguro de si podré recordar el título…

—Debe haber sido “ _La Rueda del Año”_ —dijo Daphne repentinamente —,Astoria te lo prestó, ¿Recuerdas?

Por supuesto, Astoria nunca le había prestado un libro a Harry. Una enorme ola de gratitud recorrió a Harry, y silenciosamente se apuntó que después debía darle las gracias a Daphne —¡Ese era! —dijo, asintiendo. Una pequeña nota de culpabilidad sonó al fondo de la mente de Harry; era la primera mentira directa que le había dicho a Hermione en relación al rumor de las artes oscuras.

—¿“ _La Rueda del Año_ ”? —repitió Hermione, sus cejas acercándose en consideración —.No creo que me haya encontrado con ese en la biblioteca.

—Puede que no esté aquí —dijo Daphne —.Es un libro antiguo, y aunque esta biblioteca es amplia no puede abarcarlo todo. Si no lo encuentras aquí, puedo preguntarle a mi hermana si estaría dispuesta a dejarlo salir de las mazmorras.

—¿Qué es la “rueda del año”? —preguntó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.

Daphne pareció considerarlo por un momento antes de rebuscar en su bolsa y sacar un trozo de pergamino en blanco. —Aquí —dijo, dibujando un círculo en el pergamino —,esto es el año —Hizo dos marcas a cada lado del círculo, directamente enfrente la una de la otra —.Esto sería el Solsticio de Invierno, mientras que este otro sería el Solsticio de Verano —Entonces hizo otras dos marcas en la cima y en la parte baja del círculo —,estos representan los Equinoccios de Primavera y Otoño, respectivamente —Después hizo otras cuatro marcas alrededor del círculo —.Estos días son el punto medio entre cada solsticio y equinoccio. Imbolc tiene lugar entre el Solsticio de Invierno y el Equinoccio de Primavera. Beltane después del Equinoccio de Primavera. Lammas está entre el Solsticio de Verano y el Equinoccio de Otoño, y Samhain es el punto medio entre el Equinoccio de Otoño y el Solsticio de Invierno. Toda la “rueda” representa el ciclo de la muerte y la reencarnación.

Hermione miró al pergamino con el ceño fruncido —Eso no explica por qué todos estos libros dicen que Samhain es una festividad oscura.

Daphne señaló las marcas que representaban Samhain, Yule e Imbolc —Históricamente hablando, estos tres días eran los más importantes para los magos oscuros, porque es cuando la magia oscura es supuestamente más fuerte —Después señaló a Beltane, el Solsticio de Invierno y Lammas —.Igualmente, estos tres eran los más importantes para los magos de luz, porque es cuando la magia luminosa es supuestamente más fuerte —Levantó la vista a Hermione con una expresión inusualmente severa y un tono serio en su boca —.Pero muchos magos celebran _todas_ las festividades como una forma de celebrar _toda_ la magia, porque la magia es lo que nos hace magos y brujas.

Hermione asintió , estudiando el dibujo de Daphne con una expresión pensativa —Ya veo —dijo, su voz sonaba dudosa.

—Si realmente estás interesada en aprender más, también puedes considerar hablar con Terry Boot de Ravenclaw —dijo Daphne. Te he visto estudiando con él de vez en cuando. Sé que su familia aún sigue las viejas tradiciones, y puede que pueda responder más de tus preguntas —Sonrió ladina —,de ese modo no te quedas sólo con la malvada perspectiva _Slytherin_.

Hermione pareció avergonzada —¡Oh, lo siento! —dijo —.No era mi intención…

Daphne agitó una mano para restarle importancia —Estamos acostumbrados.

Hermione bajó la vista al pergamino de nuevo —¿Puedo quedarme esto? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto.

Hermione estaba metiendo el pergamino en su bolsa cuando una voz familiar habló.

—Granger.

Los tres levantaron la vista para ver a Blaise de pie al final de la mesa con una expresión inusualmente seria. Draco estaba detrás suya, agarrando una silla de la mesa adyacente a la suya.

La cara de Hermione se puso en guardia al instante —Zabini —dijo cautelosamente.

Blaise la estudió por un momento antes de tomar asiento junto a Harry —Granger, quería… —Tragó saliva y bajó la vista a sus manos descansando en la mesa —.Quería ofrecerte mis disculpas por lo que te dije el otro día.

Las cejas de Harry se dispararon por la sorpresa. Blaise había jurado y perjurado que no _podía_ disculparse con Hermione.

La expresión de Hermione era un reflejo de la de Harry, pero a la vez se seguía viendo increíblemente incómoda, y miró a Blaise con sospecha.

—Estuvo completamente fuera de lugar —continuó Blaise —.Lo que dije… es como si saliera solo.

—Eso es parte del problema, Blaise —dijo Daphne.

—Lo sé —dijo Blaise, y por su tono Harry podía decir que no era la primera vez que tenían ese intercambio. Blaise volvió a mirar a Hermione —,Granger, Yo… —Suspiró —.Mi madre me crio para valorar cierto tipo de creencias. Soy consciente de que no es excusa, pero yo… —Tragó y bajó la vista a sus manos de nuevo, viéndose miserable —.He oído el rumor de que puede que estés enfadada con Harry por lo que _yo_ te dije —continuó —,solo quiero dejar claro que de ningún modo es responsable de mi propia estupidez.

Hermione estudió a Blaise por un largo momento —Aprecio la disculpa, Zabini —dijo —,pero eso no cambia el hecho de que me sigues viendo como algo menos que un ser humano.

—No estoy seguro de que lo haga, sin embargo —dijo Blaise —.Hay… ciertas cosas que estoy trabajando en… desentrañar —Tomó aliento profundamente —.Y me gustaría asegurarme de que sigues siendo amiga de Harry mientras las averiguo.

Los labios de Hermione se abrieron ligeramente en sorpresa —Eso ha sido… inesperado —dijo —.Agradablemente inesperado, realmente.

Blaise asintió y después se inclinó hacia delante —Solo te suplico que no seas muy vocal acerca de mis… dudas —dijo en voz baja —.Tengo que pedírtelo, por favor no le menciones esto a nadie, ni siquiera a Thomas. No voy a dar nombres, pero hemos estado hablando bastante de esto en las mazmorras. Si le llegara una palabra a los padres de ciertas personas…

Como por instinto, los ojos de Harry relampaguearon sobre Draco, quien le devolvió la mirada con una expresión indescifrable.

—Supongo que puedo… aceptar eso —dijo Hermione lentamente.

—Lo tomaré como algo bueno —dijo Blaise —,así que, para hacerlo oficia: Lo siento mucho, señorita Granger.

Hermione asintió —Acepto tu disculpa —dijo, y entonces sus ojos se estrecharon —Ya veremos a dónde vamos desde aquí.

***

Pronto Harry se fue con Daphne, Blaise y Draco y casi inmediatamente después de girar la esquina Daphne agarró el brazo de Harry y empezó a arrastrarlo hasta un aula vacía.

—¡Hey! —protestó Harry —¿Qué estás haciendo?

Lo empujó dentro de la clase, y Blaise y Draco los siguieron, ambos viéndose un poco atónitos. Ella dio un portazo y se dio la vuelta hacia Harry con una expresión furiosa.

—Tú —gruñó —,tienes que ser más cuidadoso con lo que le dices a la gente fuera de nuestra casa.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Blaise.

—Granger estaba haciendo un montón de preguntas sobre los días cíclicos y el Samhain —dijo Daphne, sin apartar sus ojos de Harry en ningún momento —¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo?¿Qué le dijiste?

Blaise y Draco miraron a Harry alarmados, y Harry tragó nerviosamente —Es porque Ron me vio con vosotros en Samhain —dijo —.Aparentemente hay un rumor por la torre de Gryffindor sobre que ahora estoy involucrado en las artes oscuras, y ella estaba preguntando por ello. Estaba intentando explicarle que solo era una vieja tradición, pero… —Suspiró —.Puede que le haya sugerido que busque información sobre el Samhain por su cuenta. Sé cuánto se adentra en los libros cuando se encuentra con algo que no conoce.

Daphne levantó una ceja —Así que intestaste cambiar de tema —dijo.

—Supongo —replicó Harry, cruzando los brazos.—,sí, supongo que hice algo así.

Daphne dejó salir una carcajada —Eso es muy Slytherin de tu parte, Harry.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry, atónito —¿Cómo?

—Casi suena como si hubieses intentado distraerla de un rumor sobre ti —dijo Daphne con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Harry no daba crédito. Daphne tenía razón, por supuesto, pero oírlo expresado de ese modo le hacía sentir inestable.

—Debimos haber pensado en esto después de encontrarnos con la comadreja en Samhain —dijo Draco —,pero me distraje con… —Hizo una pausa, mirando a Blaise por el rabillo del ojo —.Tenemos que sacar los libros de artes oscuras de tu baúl, solo por si acaso —continuó —,si ese rumor está circulando por todo Gryffindor, es probable que en algún momento llegue a oídos de McGonagall o Dumbledore.

—Y como eres _tú_ , puede que no lo dejan pasar como las habituales habladurías sobre los Slytherin —añadió Blaise.

Harry tragó —La he liado, ¿Verdad? —preguntó suavemente.

—Supongo que no realmente —dijo Daphne —,ahora _estás_ en Slytherin. Era seguro que el rumor empezaría tarde o temprano —Después su cara se puso seria —.Pero de verdad que no puedes darle más pistas a Granger. Tiene una remarcable inteligencia, y podría averiguarlo fácilmente.

—Me lo estaba preguntando directamente —dijo Harry —¿Qué más podría haberle dicho?

—Que simplemente te estabas aprovechando de la falta de toque de queda —dijo Blaise.

—O exactamente lo que le dijiste a Weasley: que sólo querías ver de que iba todo —dijo Daphne.

—He visto algunos de los libros que tienes —dijo Draco —,incluso _tú_ serías arrestado si la persona incorrecta los descubriese en tu posesión.

—Si Granger realmente sospechase de que estás involucrado en las artes oscuras, ¿Qué crees que haría? —preguntó Blaise.

Harry suspiró, recordando cómo Hermione había entregado su Saeta de Fuego a los profesores en tercer año —Se lo diría a alguien casi con toda probabilidad —dijo, y de pronto se sintió un poco contrariado —¿Todo esto es sobre los… nacidos de muggles destruyendo la reputación de la oscuridad de nuevo?

—No es porque sea hija de muggles —dijo Draco calmadamente —,es porque es Gryffindor.

—Yo también lo era —devolvió Harry —,hasta hace un par de meses.

— _Tú_ tienes una afinidad inusualmente fuerte por la oscuridad —dijo Daphne —,estás predispuesto a ser atraído por las artes oscuras.

—No tenemos esa garantía con Granger —dijo Blaise.

Harry no tenía ni idea de cómo responder a eso, así que solo dejó salir un suspiro descontento.

—Vamos —dijo Draco —,tenemos que mover tus libros antes del almuerzo.

Salieron del aula y comenzaron a caminar hacia las mazmorras. Harry permaneció en silencio todo el camino, reflexionando sobre su conversación con el ceño fruncido.

Aunque no le había mentido directamente a Hermione el día anterior, la estaba manipulando. Le había recomendado investigar el calendario cíclico por su cuenta, esperando que se lanzara a los libros como siempre hacía. Y lo había hecho con la sola intención de distraerla de los rumores sobre él y las artes oscuras.

Y lo que era más perturbador, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que Daphne se lo había señalado.

Añadido a ese desconcertante pensamiento, se dio cuenta de que aunque no había estado dispuesto a enseñar a una clase secreta de defensa y ser potencialmente expulsado por Umbridge, estaba más que dispuesto a continuar con su investigación sobre las artes oscuras y enfrentarse al riesgo de ser arrestado.

Seis meses atrás, sería más que probable que hubiera estado asqueado ante la idea de manipular a Hermione o investigar las artes oscuras hasta el punto de arriesgarse al arresto.

Les había insistido a Ron y a Hermione que era la misma persona de siempre, pero ambos, tanto Ron como Hermione le habían dicho que no estaba sonando como él mismo.

Quizás tenían razón.

***

> _Querida Andromeda,_
> 
> _Honestamente no tengo ni idea de cómo preguntar esto siquiera. He intentado escribir esta carta al menos diez veces y sigue saliendo mal._
> 
> _Usted dijo que el elemento de Slytherin es el agua, y el agua es el elemento del cambio._
> 
> _Siento que he estado cambiando, y no estoy seguro de si me gusta en lo que sea que me esté convirtiendo._
> 
> _Me preocupan ciertas cosas que he estado haciendo. Lo peor es que he manipulado a una amiga con la intención de dirigir su atención lejos de la verdad sobre algo. Siento que me estoy volviendo_ _un mentiroso._
> 
> _Siento como que estas cosas que he hecho son por una buena causa, pero no estoy contento con cómo estoy haciendo estas cosas_
> 
> _Supongo que mi pregunta es: ¿Este es el comportamiento Slytherin “normal” o es la “crueldad” que usted mencionó de que algunos Slytherin son capaces?_
> 
> _Espero que pueda arrojar algo de luz sobre esto, porque yo no estoy muy contento conmigo mismo ahora mismo._
> 
> _Sinceramente,_
> 
> _Harry_

***

Al día siguiente, también Umbridge le pidió a Harry que se quedara después de clase. Harry se tensó instantáneamente, pero puso una sonrisa falsa y asintió —Sí, profesora Umbridge.

—¿Qué pasa que todos los profesores tienen que hablar contigo? —susurró Draco mientras recogían los libros.

Harry sacudió la cabeza —No puede ser por lo mismo —respondió.

Blaise le lanzó una mirada cautelosa a Harry mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, pero no dijo nada. Pansy le dio un breve abrazo, usándolo como excusa para susurrar en el oído de Harry —Lo harás bien —dijo —,explota después si lo necesitas, pero no lo hagas mientras estés con ella.

Harry asintió y le otorgó una débil sonrisa a Pansy, y después él y Umbridge estaban a solas.

Umbridge estaba colocando una silla frente al escritorio —Tome asiento, señor Potter.

Harry tomó aliento profundamente y después se sentó, mirando expectante a Umbridge. Ella se sentó en su escritorio y dio una palmada enfrente suya, otorgándolea Harry una de sus asquerosas sonrisas.

—Pensé que ya era hora de que tuviéramos una conversación sin tus compañeros alrededor —dijo.

El pelo en la parte de atrás del cuello de Harry se erizó. Blaise no había recibido ninguna detención suya esa semana, citando la necesidad de revisar su estrategia, pero si ella lo había averiguado…

—He estado extremadamente impresionada con su comportamiento en mi clase, señor Potter —continuó Umbridge —Estaría mintiendo si dijera que he sido… _optimista_ en cuanto a lo que esperaba de usted este año, pero aparte de ese pequeño incidente al comienzo del curso se ha desenvuelto bastante admirablemente.

Harry tragó saliva, pero mantuvo su expresión neutral —Gracias, profesora.

—Ahora que tú y yo hemos dejado atrás todo ese sinsentido sobre la vuelta del Señor Oscuro, me estaba preguntando… —Umbridge dejó salir una risita —…me estaba preguntando si estarías dispuesto a hacer unas cuantas declaraciones para El Profeta sobre tu… equivocación.

En su fuero interno, Harry empezó a rabiar instantáneamente. Quería usarlo para expandir la propaganda del Ministerio. No era una situación en la que Harry simplemente pudiera decir lo contrario de lo que sentía, porque sabía que nunca podría estar dispuesto a mentir a todo el mundo mágico acerca del peligro que los acechaba. Apretó su mano alrededor de la correa de su bolsa con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

Tomó aliento profundamente y lo liberó, intentando mantener su voz impasible con todas sus fuerzas —Lo siento, profesora —dijo —,pero no creo que lo haga.

Los ojos de Umbridge refulgieron —¿Por qué no? Estoy segura de que si el público te viera a _ti_ , Harry Potter de entre toda la gente, decirles que en efecto están a salvo-

—Después de lo que escribió El Profeta sobre mi el verano pasado, preferiría no hablar con El Profeta en absoluto —dijo Harry —.Ya he tenido suficiente de estar en la prensa.

Umbridge frunció el ceño —¿Seguramente sabes que decir la verdad limpiaría tu nombre?

Harry sacudió la cabeza y buscó las palabras adecuadas; tenía que encontrar un modo de salir de esta situación.

—No solo ha sido este pasado verano, profesora Umbridge —dijo lentamente —,el Profeta _nunca_ ha sido favorable conmigo —Estrechó los ojos —,estoy seguro de que podrá recordar el trabajo de Rita Skeeter el año pasado. Tergiversó mis palabras y propagó mentiras sobre mi, y también sobre mis amigos.

—Bueno, señor Potter-

—Par ser franco, profesora —dijo Harry, orgulloso de lo tranquila que mantuvo su voz —,no confío en El Profeta, y creo que tengo motivos de peso.

Umbridge se veía furiosa, su boca curvándose de forma desagradable —Debo decir que estoy _muy_ decepcionada, señor-

—¿Si su nombre hubiera sido repetida e injustamente restregado por el barro antes de haber tenido edad siquiera para tomar sus TIMO, qué hubiera hecho? —preguntó Harry, interrumpiéndola. Estrechó los ojos concentrado; tenía que llegar a ella de algún modo —¿Qué hubiera hecho usted, como una _Slytherin_?

Umbridge cerró la boca y de hecho pareció considerar la pregunta.

De pronto, Harry se dio cuenta. Valoraba el poder, Blaise lo había dicho, y a ella le gustaba cuando la gente señalaba cuánto poder ostentaba realmente. Trató de canalizar a Blaise cuando habló —Voy a ser honesto con usted, profesora —dijo Harry, inclinándose hacia delante en su silla y estrellando sus manos contra el escritorio —,está claro que a pesar de las declaraciones de ambos bandos, el Ministerio de Magia tiene algo de influencia sobre lo que publica El Profeta. ¿Usted diría que eso es verdad?

Umbridge dejó escapar una corta y desagradable carcajada —Puede que sea o no verdad.

—Ya veo —dijo Harry. Levantó un brazo y puso la barbilla sobre su mano, imitando a Draco cuando parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos —,si de algún modo usted pudiese garantizarme que El Profeta nunca volverá a soltar calumnias sobre mi nombre de nuevo, puede que estuviera dispuesto a… _considerar_ su propuesta.

Los ojos de Umbridge se iluminaron ante eso —Ciertamente veré lo que puedo hacer, señor Potter, pero…

—Quiero ser claro, profesora —dijo —.Después de cómo me han tratado, no aceptaré una mera sacudida de manos de su parte. Quiero algo… _vinculante._

Umbridge frunció el ceño —Eso podría ser difícil. Ya sabes cómo son los reporteros-

—Ciertamente lo sé —dijo Harry —,eso es exactamente por lo que le estoy pidiendo esto en primer lugar.

Umbridge no pareció contenta en lo más mínimo, pero asintió —Tus términos son… comprensibles. Hablaré con algunas personas para ver lo que podemos hacer por ti —Después sonrió, sus labios curvándose de forma asquerosa —.Ciertamente parece estarse adaptando bastante bien a su nueva casa, señor Potter… de Slytherin a Slytherin.

Harry tragó saliva, pero asintió —Eso creo, señora —Tomó su bolsa y cruzó la correa sobre su hombro —¿Algo más?

Umbridge agitó una mano —No, señor Potter —dijo —,puede marcharse.

Harry se puso de pie e inclinó la cabeza hacia Umbridge solo ligeramente —Gracias, profesora. Que tenga un buen día.

—Igualmente, señor Potter.

Harry salió de la habitación, y casi inmediatamente empezó a correr por el pasillo. Su varita ya estaba en su mano y tan pronto como dobló la esquina su frustración salió rápidamente de él, y mandó ráfaga tras ráfaga de magia cruda hacia la pared del castillo.

La _odiaba_. Ella esperaba que contribuyera a la mentira que el Ministerio seguía expandiendo, y ni siquiera podía darle una negación directa por miedo a ser expulsado de Hogwarts otra vez.

—¡Harry!

Lanzó otra ráfaga furiosa de magia hacia la pared antes de girar sobre sus talones para ver a Daphne, Pansy, y Draco trotando hacia él.

—Sé que necesitas dejar salir algo de presión después de esa conversación —dijo Pansy —,pero vas a llamar la atención.

—¡Ese… jodido… _sapo!_ —Harry dejó escapar un sollozo de frustración —¿Sabéis lo que quiere que haga?

—Sí —dijo Pansy.

Una flecha de confusión traspasó la furia de Harry —¿Qué?

Daphne sostuvo ante él un largo hilo con una oreja pegada a la punta, y Pansy y Draco la imitaron. Obviamente los tres habían usado Orejas Extensibles para espiar la conversación.

Harry los miró incrédulo antes de sacudir la cabeza — _Slytherin_ —murmuró.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa lobuna —Y tú has sido un muy, _muy_ buen Slytherin ahí dentro, Harry —dijo, casi ronroneando —.Has jugado con ella a la perfección.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose frustrado —¿Qué pasa si se las arregla para llegar a ese acuerdo con El Profeta? ¿Qué haré entonces?

—Probablemente no lo consiga —dijo Daphne —,el Profeta está bajo las manos del Ministerio, pero ella tiene razón, siguen _siendo_ reporteros. No accederán a nada que sea… ¿Cómo dijiste?

—“ _Vinculante_ ” —dijo Draco riendo —,así que incluso si por algún milagro se las arreglara para consolidar un acuerdo, cualquier declaración que hagas al Profeta sería bajo _tus_ términos.

—Lo que significa que podemos ayudarte a pensar en algo que decir —dijo Pansy.

—Pero incluso si ocurre, un acuerdo como ese llevaría mucho tiempo —dijo Daphne —,puede que la verdad ya haya salido a la luz para el momento en que ambos lleguéis a un compromiso.

—Y una vez la verdad salga a la luz El Profeta te estará lamiendo los pies —dijo Draco, desternillándose de risa —,justo lo que Umbridge estaba haciendo ahora mismo.

Harry pestañeó —¿Qué?

Draco estiró los brazos y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Harry —La forma en que te estaba hablando… claramente se está preparando para el momento en que tu nombre se limpie. Quiere estar en buenos términos _contigo._

Harry arrugó la cara en confusión —No lo entiendo.

Rodando sus ojos exasperado, Draco liberó a Harry —Lo que _yo_ no entiendo es cómo te las arreglas para ser tan buen Slytherin sin ni siquiera conocer tus recursos.

—Solo me estás confundiendo más y más, sabes —Se quejó Harry.

Draco miró a Harry por un momento, después sacudió la cabeza. Pansy y Daphne empezaron a reírse. Dejaron a Harry completamente atónito, y su anterior furia olvidada.

***

> _Querido Harry,_
> 
> _Siento que esto te esté causando tantos problemas. Puede que este tema me sea más difícil de explicar, estando yo en Slytherin desde siempre mientras que tú no. Como Gryffindor, estoy segura de que veías esto como blanco o negro, mientras que como Slytherin yo no creo que haya sido nunca blanco o negro._
> 
> _El engaño no es siempre una mala acción. Yo engañé a mis padres durante años cuando empecé a enamorarme de Ted, y siento que mis acciones estaban justificadas._
> 
> _Mencionaste que sentías que estabas haciendo estas cosas por buenas razones. No estoy segura de cuáles son esas razones, o de cuál es tu meta final, pero creo que la norma general es que para evitar la crueldad de la que hemos hablado, tu mentira no debe herir a aquellos a tu alrededor._
> 
> _Esta es, admitámoslo, una norma difícil de seguir. Mis padres habrían dicho que herí a la familia Black al decidir casarme con un nacido de muggles, pero sus reacciones estaban conducidas por sus prejuicios._
> 
> _Es difícil decir si siento que tus acciones están o no justificadas sin saber específicamente lo que ha pasado, pero te diré esto: solo con el poco tiempo en que hemos estado comunicándonos el uno con el otro, ya puedo decir que no eres una persona cruel, Harry. Tienes buen corazón y creo que incluso si tu engaño ha sido por motivos egoístas, probablemente seguía siendo justo._
> 
> _C_ _onfío en que serás capaz de pasar por esto. Pareces estarte convirtiendo en un impresionante joven Slytherin, y no puedo esperar a ver lo que tienes preparado para el mundo._
> 
> _Por favor, sigue contactando conmigo cuando necesites cualquier cosa._
> 
> _Sinceramente,_
> 
> _Andromeda Tonks_

Harry dobló la carta y descubrió que se sentía mucho mejor, mejor de lo que esperaba, realmente.

Andromeda se había vuelto una extraña fuente de confort para él, pero no esperaba que fuera capaz de decir mucho para tranquilizarlo. Una vez más, lo había sorprendido.

 _Había_ engañado a Hermione, pero había sido dado al hecho de que ella tenía el mismo prejuicio contra las artes oscuras que gran parte del mundo mágico, razonó Harry. Ella había sacado toda la información de los libros, y Harry _había_ aprendido que la biblioteca de Hogwarts estaba muy censurada en artes oscuras. El contenido de la biblioteca de hecho contribuía a ensanchar esa brecha del mundo mágico.

Y no estaba haciendo daño a Hermione personalmente; probablemente heriría sus sentimientos si descubriera que Harry estaba intentando desviarla de la verdad a propósito, pero no le estaba causando dolor activamente.

Con eso arreglado, sintió que podía seguir adelante con algo que había estado aplazando, y así, en la siguiente reunión de quino año, Harry anunció a sus compañeros de casa que quería saber más sobre declararse oscuro.

Naturalmente, Draco estuvo absolutamente extasiado.

—No he tomado una decisión —aclaró Harry —,solo quiero saber más. Uno de los libros que leí este verano dijo que podía… cambiar mi personalidad, o mi temperamento. Quiero saber por qué la gente se declara en ciertos días cíclicos. Quiero saber qué involucra la declaración en sí misma. Quiero asegurarme de que lo sé todo antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

Y así empezaron a educar a Harry en los entresijos de la declaración oscura, y Harry absorbió el conocimiento. Parte de la información que le dieron ya la había aprendido Harry por su cuenta, pero la estaba encontrando más fácil de comprender con más contexto.

Casi todos los magos y brujas oscuros empezaban el camino declarándose por la oscuridad el mismo día: Yule, o el Solsticio de Invierno.

Las distintas familias tenían diferentes tradiciones y rituales para cada paso del camino, pero los pasos básicos eran siempre los mismos.

Después de realizar el denominado “rito de intención” en el solsticio, el mago o bruja tenía que completar otros tres ritos: el rito de sangre, el rito de magia, y el rito de alma. Los ritos personales podían ser completados cuando el mago o bruja quisiera. Una vez que los tres ritos personales habían sido completados, la declaración final tendría lugar en un día cíclico, uno que normalmente decía algo del mago o bruja.

Pansy explicó que el motivo por el que ella se había declarado mucho después que Blaise, Draco, Theo, y Millicent era que quería celebrar los ritos personales en días cíclicos oscuros específicos y completar su declaración final en Samhain. —Es el modo en que mi familia lo ha hecho siempre —dijo.

Casi todos los magos oscuros hacían su declaración final en Samhain, Yule, o Imbolc: los tres días que Daphne le había mencionado a Hermione que eran tradicionalmente oscuros. De igual modo, los magos luminosos en su tiempo solían declararse en Beltane, Litha, o Lammas.

Ningún mago, luminoso u oscuro, se declararía jamás en el equinoccio de primavera o de otoño, porque los equinoccios eran los días en que la magia era respetada como conjunto.

—De todas formas —mencionó Millicent —,realmente ya no se hace, pero te encaja. Los magos y brujas que tradicionalmente venían de familias neutrales o luminosas y terminaban declarándose oscuros, se declaraban en Beltane durante la primavera. Beltane es tradicionalmente un día de luz, así que declararse a la oscuridad ese día muestra que no tienes intención de olvidar las raíces luminosas de las que vienes.

—Aunque hay quien diría que los magos y brujas que se declaran en Beltane no son dignos de confianza —dijo Theo tranquilamente —,mi padre dice que tienen la lealtad dividida.

—Sin embargo mi madre dice que es algo reciente —dijo Draco —,en realidad, incluso magos oscuros de familias oscuras se han declarado en Beltane. Se supone que representa la voluntad de proteger a los magos de _todos_ los senderos de la magia, oscuros y luminosos. Los magos de luz solían declararse en Samhain por las mismas razones.

Blaise agitó una mano para restarle importancia —El día en que te declaras es más un simbolismo que otra cosa. No va a cambiar el tipo de mago oscuro que eres.

Harry se encogió de hombros —Puede que eso sea verdad, pero tener la opción de mostrar que aún respeto a mis padres sin importar el camino que estoy tomando… eso es ciertamente atractivo.

No se le escapó que Draco estaba intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

—¿Y qué pasa con… la posibilidad de que… _cambies_ después de declararte? —preguntó Harry. Esto era lo que le preocupaba realmente. Ya había estado increíblemente temperamental este año, y no quería empezar a atacar regularmente a las paredes del castillo cada vez que alguien lo hiciera enfadar.

—Es raro —dijo Theo —,pero puede pasar. Te estás abriendo a la oscuridad, que es cruda y salvaje, y a veces puede hacer que te te cuestiones menos tu conciencia, o…

—Convertir a alguien como Blaise en un risitas chiflado —pinchó Draco.

Blaise se rio —O hacer que Draco sea un imbécil aún más puntiagudo y sarcástico que antes.

—Idiota.

Harry sonrió ante el intercambio, y Theo continuó —Si pasa algo, no es como si verdaderamente te _cambiara_. Es mas como que amplifica partes de ti que ya estaban ahí.

Harry levantó una ceja —¿Y qué cambió en Pansy? —preguntó, mirando a la susodicha.

—Bueno, está empezando a machacarme en cuanto a rato en el baño cada mañana —dijo Draco, y un cojín de uno de los sofás chocó rápidamente con su cara.

***

Noviembre abrió paso a Diciembre. El aire se volvió más frío y las noches más largas, y su montón de deberes parecía hacerse más y más pesado a cada día que pasaba.

En uno de los últimos fines de semana en Hogsmeade del año, Pansy y Draco finalmente convencieron a Harry para que les permitiera revisar su armario.

—La ropa muggle ya es horrible por sí sola, pero la tuya es especialmente abominable —se quejó Pansy mientras bajaban por el camino.

Harry suspiró —Debería conseguir una revista de moda la próxima vez que vaya al mundo muggle —dijo, envolviendo sus manos con su capa para protegerlas del aire frío —,creo que de hecho te gustarían algunos de los vestidos que suelen llevar en las alfombras rojas y eventos así.

—Oh, ¿podrías? —preguntó Pansy. Harry levantó una ceja ante la disposición de Pansy para ver algo muggle —.Daphne y Tracey han insistido en lo mismo, que de hecho el diseño muggle deja al mágico por los suelos.

—¿Qué es una alfombra roja? —preguntó Draco.

Harry se encogió de hombros —Ceremonias de entrega de premios y fiestas para… políticos, estrellas de cine y gente así —dijo —,celebridades muggle. Entran a los eventos sobre una larga alfombra roja.

—Así que si tú fueras muggle, caminarías sobre una alfombra roja —dijo Draco, riendo. Harry lo golpeó usando su hombro, y la risa de Draco se transformó en carcajadas.

Entraron en Galdrags, que normalmente estaba lleno de gente, y la repentina oleada de calidez hizo que a Harry se le escapase un suspiro aliviado. Sacó sus manos de la capa y las restregó una contra la otra, calentándolas.

—Oh, por favor —murmuró Draco. Agarró las manos de Harry y lanzó un hechizo calefactor sobre ellas —.Lo juro, a veces no me creo que seas un mago. Ese es un hechizo de _primer_ año, Potter.

Harry sonrió avergonzado, flexionando los dedos —Siempre lo olvido.

—Nunca sabré cómo te las arreglaste para llegar a quinto año.

Harry dejó salir una risa —Bueno, menos mal que te tengo a ti para los próximos tres ¿verdad?

Draco rodó los ojos. Sus mejillas parecían estar rosas del frío, y Harry se preguntó por qué Draco no usaría el hechizo calefactor también en su cara.

Harry se distrajo rápidamente por el agitado movimiento de Pansy, que ya estaba sacando prenda tras prenda de los estantes. Ocasionalmente sostenía una junto a la cara de Harry, considerándola, y después se la pasaba a Draco o la descartaba lanzándola de vuelta al estante.

—¿No deberías al menos dejarlas bien colocadas? —dijo Harry, simultáneamente divertido y medio irritado.

—Les pagan para eso —dijo Pansy, sin prestar atención al comentario de Harry mientras se movía hacia el siguiente estante.

Con capas, pantalones, y camisas colgando de los brazos de Draco, Pansy le hizo señales a un empleado —Disculpe, necesitamos que le tomen las medidas a este joven de aquí —dijo, haciendo gestos hacia Harry —.Y después necesitamos esta ropa con esas medidas para que pueda probársela.

El empleado le dio una mirada funesta al estante —Puede que tome un rato, señorita —dijo —,es época de vacaciones, así que estamos un poco-

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que este es _Harry Potter_ , correcto? —dijo Draco —.Y esta es la señorita Pansy Parkinson, y yo soy Draco _Malfoy_. Estoy seguro de que podrás encontrar a alguien que nos atienda inmediatamente.

Los ojos del empleado se ensancharon, y después echaron el siempre familiar vistazo a la cicatriz de Harry. Incluso con todas las mentiras que El Profeta había dicho sobre él, el nombre de Harry seguía inspirando temor entre magos y brujas. Harry dejó salir un suspiro silencioso.

—Un momento señor —dijo el empleado —,estoy seguro de que puedo encontrar a alguien… —Su voz se apagó y trotó hasta el mostrador, donde otros dos empleados estaban midiendo a los compradores.

—¿Por qué le has dicho eso? —le siseó Harry a Draco —.Tenemos mucho tiempo. No me importa esperar.

—Bueno a mí _sí_ que me importa —dijo Draco, su familiar snobismo en todo su esplendor —,deberías aprender a usar tu nombre en tu beneficio, Harry.

—¿Para conseguir ropa cinco minutos antes que de otro modo?

—Tienes ventaja y deberías usarla —dijo Draco —,como quiere Umbridge.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry, confuso.

Draco rodó los ojos —¿Quieres decir que aún no has averiguado por qué Umbridge quiere llegar a ese acuerdo contigo, y no te está castigando por no acceder inmediatamente?

Harry dejó escapar un ruido de frustración —Realmente no me importa-

—Es porque tu nombre tiene _poder_ —dijo Draco en voz baja —,poder duradero. Más que mi padre, más que el idiota de Fudge. Umbridge reconoce eso.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon.

—Te está haciendo la pelota. Quiere estar en buenos término contigo cuando tu nombre se limpie —continuó Draco —,ella sabe que tu nombre puede conseguirle cosas que el de Fudge no puede.

Harry se sintió completamente horrorizado —¡Eso es… horrible! —siseó —.No quiero tener _nada_ que ver con ella, ¡jamás!

—Deberías permitírselo, Harry —dijo Pansy razonablemente —,incluso si no tienes intención de hacerle ningún favor, claramente ella quiere hacerte favores a ti para que la veas con buenos ojos.

—Incluso está intentando limpiar tu nombre lo antes posible, para que estés en posición para hacerle un favor —dijo Draco —,ella cree que es mutuamente beneficioso para los dos. Eres un Slytherin, Harry. Solo déjale hacerlo. Siempre que sigas siendo cuidadoso a su alrededor, no será más que una ventaja para ti.

***

Más tarde aquella noche, Pansy, Daphne, y Tracey se unieron a los chicos en el dormitorio, y Harry, bastante en contra de su voluntad, modeló algunos de los conjuntos que habían comprado en Gladrags.

—Nos harán dos o tres envíos más justo después de las vacaciones —dijo Pansy —,pero es suficiente para empezar.

—Esto ya es como… ¡el sueldo de un mes en ropa! —gimió Harry mientras se pasaba otro cuello alto por la cabeza.

—Ooh, me gusta este —canturreó Daphne —,el verde y gris le queda perfecto, Pansy.

—¿A que sí? —sonrió Pansy.

Harry suspiró lastimero y se dio la vuelta para verse a si mismo en el espejo del armario. Una vez más, le sorprendió lo mucho que se veía como un Slytherin. Esta vez, sin embargo, no llevaba el uniforme del colegio o las túnicas que quidditch para que lo pensara; eran los caros pantalones perfectamente presionados contra la parte frontal de sus piernas, y el suave cuello de tortuga que de algún modo lo hacía parecer más alto. Sentía que estaba vestido mucho más como Draco, Blaise y Theo solían vestir.

—Pronto nos haremos cargo del pelo —estaba explicando Pansy —,ya he pedido su regalo para Yule.

—Pensaba que _este_ era mi regalo de Yule —dijo Harry, dándose la vuelta hacia ella. Pansy y Draco habían insistido en pagar la mayoría de su nueva vestimenta. Harry no les había dejado pagarlo todo, pero aun así se habían dejado una impresionante cantidad de galeones en Gladrags.

— _Esto_ era simplemente para conseguir que empieces a vestirte como un Slytherin en vez de como un elfo doméstico —dijo Draco. Miró a Harry de arriba a abajo y asintió en aprobación —,ahora prueba el chaleco —dijo.

***

Unas noches después, justo antes de que empezaran las vacaciones, Harry y Draco probaron algunos de los maleficios de _Maleficios y Maldiciones Casi Indetectables_ en el dormitorio. Intentar nuevos hechizos oscuros al menos unas cuantas veces por semana se había vuelto una práctica regular para ellos; les gustaba recompensarse después de completar una tanda de deberes particularmente agotadora. Como sus deberes habían seguido amontonándose, esas noches se volvieron más y más frecuentes.

Draco hojeaba el libro, y Harry estaba intentando perfeccionar un maleficio cegador temporal cuando Draco empezó a reírse — _¡Retorsus!_ —exclamó —.Nunca supe que un favorito de los mortífagos era de un libro tan… básico.

Harry miró por encima del hombro —¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó.

Draco le dio la vuelta al libro y señaló una página —Este. Los mortífagos lo usan para hacer que los mugggles floten en el aire, y después los pone boca abajo —Dejó salir otra carcajada —.Creo que pudiste haberlo visto en acción en el mundial el verano pasado.

Harry frunció el ceño —sí, lo vi —Dijo, reconociéndolo —.Aparentemente también era el favorito de… —Su voz se apagó, sus ojos se ensancharon en comprensión cuando finalmente se le ocurrió algo.

—¿Favorito de qué?

_De hecho este es uno que James me pidió que le enseñara. Levanta a la gente en el aire boca abajo. Le gustaba usarlo en Quejicus._

—Santa _mierda_ —dijo Harry, mirando ausentemente a la pared. ¿Cómo no había sumado dos y dos antes?

Draco caminó alrededor de Harry para mirarle a la cara —¿Qué pasa?

Harry tragó, y miró a Draco a los ojos —Sirius… me dijo.. —Sacudió la cabeza —¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? —murmuró, sobre todo para si mismo.

—¿Te dijo qué? —preguntó Draco.

—A mi padre le gustaba usar este hechizo en Snape —dijo Harry —,con toda la preocupación por cómo trataba mi padre a los Slytherin, supongo que me olvidé completamente de…

Draco pareció pillarlo mucho más rápido que Harry, porque sus ojos se ensancharon sorprendidos —¿Tu padre usó un maleficio oscuro?

—Sirius dijo que mi padre ni siquiera sabía que era oscuro, pero… sí, lo hizo —dijo Harry —¿habría sido _capaz_ si no tuviera… aunque sea solo una pequeña cantidad de afinidad por la oscuridad?

—Le haría sentir enfermo si no tuviera afinidad en absoluto —confirmó Draco.

—Santa mierda —repitió Harry.

—Harry —dijo Draco, su voz baja —,esto no significa necesariamente que tu padre fuera…

—Sé que no era un mago oscuro —dijo Harry —,Sirius dijo que él _odiaba_ las artes oscuras. Y sé que es probable que si tenía afinidad oscura, habría sido solo una pequeña cantidad, pero aun así… —Sacudió la cabeza —¿Sabes lo que significa esto, Draco?

—Significa que tu padre no era el retrato del perfecto mago de luz que todo el mundo asumió que era —dijo Draco.

—Es más que eso, Draco —dijo Harry —,significa que mi afinidad podría ser oscura no por Voldemort, después de todo. —Finalmente se permitió sonreír —Quizás, solo quizás, es por mi _padre_.

***

Harry se encontró a si mismo en el interminable mar de pasillos, pero algo había cambiado desde la última vez que estuvo allí. Su cuerpo era diferente; era plano y poderoso, y su vientre se sentía liso contra el suelo mientras se escurría por recovecos en los que nunca habría cabido normalmente. Incluso aunque no tenía su forma usual, se sentía normal, como si estuviera familiarizado con su nuevo cuerpo, como si viviera en él todos los días.

Se deslizó por el suelo sin emitir ningún sonido. Difícilmente había algo de luz en el corredor, pero todo lo que tenía que hacer era asomar su lengua para saber a dónde tenía que ir. Olfateó el aire y supo que al final de este pasillo había un hombre.

El hombre se sentó frente a algo que quería desesperadamente. Era lo que fuera que había estado buscando. El hombre estaba durmiendo, y Harry dejó escapar un siseo de frustración. Su instinto le gritaba que mordiera al hombre, pero sabía que podía deslizarse más allá del hombre sin causar incidentes. Harry tenía que hacer lo que su maestro le había ordenado; eso era más importante que los deseos de Harry.

Pero justo cuando Harry serpenteaba más allá del hombre, él se agitó, y después vio a Harry en el suelo, el largo cuerpo casi rodeándolo. El hombre saltó y se puso de pie, blandiendo una varita, y Harry se levantó del cielo, mostrando sus colmillos, y entonces atacó antes de que el hombre pudiera ejecutar un solo hechizo. Los dientes de Harry se hundieron en la carne del hombre, y le invadió un sentimiento de satisfacción al sentir la sangre manando de la herida. Se alzó y volvió a morder y sintió los huesos astillarse entre sus fauces. Mordió una tercera vez, y después el hombre dejó salir un llanto de dolor y calló hacia atrás contra la pared y no volvió a moverse.

La frente de Harry explotó de dolor.

—¡Harry!

Harry oyó gritos, y se sintió como si tuviera petardos en el estómago. Se dio la vuelta y fue vagamente consciente de que estaba en el borde de su cama, y sólo fue cuando paró el griterío que se dio cuenta de que los gritos venían de él mismo. Su cicatriz llameaba de dolor y se sentía como si su cabeza se fuera a partir en dos.

—¿Harry?¡Harry! —Una mano agarró su hombro y Harry luchó por abrir los ojos. Draco se abalanzó sobre él, su expresión grave y llena de preocupación —Greg y Vince han ido a buscar al profesor Snape. ¿Estás bien?

—Arthur Weasley —gimió Harry. —¡Ha sido atacado!

—¿Ese… ese no es el padre comadreja?

Harry realmente no estaba de humor ahora mismo para las bromas de Draco sobre la familia Weasley, pero tampoco estaba en condiciones para decirle a Draco que parase.

—Una serpiente, una serpiente grande, lo ha atacado —gimió Harry.

Snape apareció en un barrido de túnicas ondulantes, y le puso una botella en las manos —Bébete esto, Potter —demandó Snape —,es una poción para aliviar el dolor.

Harry obedeció y se sintió como si su mente hubiera sido liberada. Se sintió glorioso —Por favor, señor, lo vi, Arthur Weasley ha sido atacado-

—Detente —espetó Snape, su voz áspera —,levántate —Agarró el brazo de Harry y lo forzó a ponerse de pie. Tiró de Harry fuera del dormitorio y a través de la sala común de Slytherin. Harry se sintió como si estuviera siendo medio arrastrado por los pasillos de Hogwarts, y se dio cuenta de que no tenía absolutamente ni idea de a dónde estaban yendo.

—Señor, Arthur Weasley fue atacado por una serpiente —intentó decir de nuevo.

—Estamos de camino al despacho de Dumbledore, Potter —dijo Snape en un susurro siseado —,cuéntaselo a él cuando lleguemos allí.

—Pero-

—¿Eres consciente de que estando en mi casa estás poniendo en riesgo mi… _posición_?

—¿Tu posición? —preguntó Harry, confuso —Eres profesor… —Su voz se apagó, dándose cuenta de que Snape no se estaba refiriendo a su trabajo en Hogwarts, sino a su posición como espía entre los seguidores de Voldemort —Lo siento —dijo. A pesar de que Harry se había encontrado empezando a confiar en sus compañeros, Snape seguía estando forzado a ayudarlo, justo delante de los hijos de los mortífagos. Harry se dio cuenta abruptamente de que le estaba inmensamente agradecido a Snape, no había preguntado qué había visto Harry, tampoco había perdido nada de tiempo. Harry ni siquiera había pedido ver a Dumbledore; Snape simplemente había comprendido lo que tenía que hacerse antes que Harry siquiera. Sus compañeros tampoco se habían andado con rodeos, Draco había dicho que había mandado buscar a Snape antes incluso de que Harry se despertase.

Snape no dijo nada más, y ambos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore.

—Meigas Fritas —siseó Snape a la puerta, y la gárgola se deslizó hacia un lado y una escalera apareció, serpenteando a través del techo. Snape arrastró a Harry a la escalera mientras ésta ascendía. En la cima de las escaleras, Snape estiró el brazo y golpeó la puerta con el picaporte de grifo. La puerta se abrió y Snape empujó a Harry dentro.

La habitación estaba oscura, pero no estaban solos —¿Profesor Snape? —se oyó la voz de Dumbledore, y una luz tenue iluminó repentinamente la oficina. Dumbledore se sentó tras su escritorio, llevando una bata brillante y colorida, y su mirada firmemente clavada en Snape —Ya veo —dijo tranquilamente.

Harry estrechó los ojos. Dumbledore seguía sin ni siquiera reconocer directamente su presencia.

—¿Qué os trae por aquí esta noche, Severus?

—Profesor Dumbledore —dijo Snape, aún agarrando el brazo de Harry —,dos de ,mis Slytherin han venido a avisarme esta noche. Reportaron que mientras dormía, Potter estaba siseando y retorciéndose, y después empezó a gritar… y a presionar su cicatriz.

Los ojos de Harry se clavaron inmediatamente en Snape, y una furiosa comprensión lo bañó de repente. La forma en la que Snape había hablado, y el hecho de que Harry apenas le había dicho nada de lo que había visto, sabía por qué Snape lo había llevado aquí-

Obviamente Dumbledore le había pedido a Snape que le comunicara si pasaba algo fuera de lo normal con Harry.

Dumbledore no se molestaría en hablar con el propio Harry, pero podía decirle a su jefe de casa que esencialmente lo espiara.

—Yo… estaba dormido —dijo Harry en voz baja. Levantó la vista hacia Dumbledore, sintió más irritación al ver que Dumbledore seguía sin mirarlo —,pero no era… un sueño. Era real.

—¿Qué viste, Potter? —preguntó Snape.

—Una gran serpiente, atacó a Arthur Weasley —dijo Harry. Necesitaba que Dumbledore le creyese. Necesitaba que Snape le creyese —Está en un pasillo. Está muy herido, y necesita ayuda.

Dumbledore se inclinó hacia atrás y descansó su cabeza en el respaldo de su silla, mirando al techo —¿Cómo viste esto? —preguntó calmado.

—Yo… —Harry estaba confuso, y enfadado por que ninguno de los dos parecía comprender lo mucho que el señor Weasley había sido herido —En mi cabeza.

—No es eso a lo que me refiero, Harry —dijo Dumbledore —Quería preguntar, ¿Dónde estabas tú cuando pasó esto?¿Estabas… en el pasillo, o quizás viendo desarrollarse la escena desde arriba?

Los ojos de Harry se ampliaron. Dumbledore lo sabía, tenía que saberlo. No lo estaría preguntando, de otro modo —Yo era… yo era la serpiente —dijo Harry —,lo vi todo a través de sus ojos.

Oyó a Snape tomando aliento bruscamente, y Dumbledore miró inmediatamente hacia su profesor de pociones —¿Arthur está muy malherido?

—¡Ya he dicho que lo estaba! —espetó Harry.

—Ya veo —dijo Dumbledore, asintiendo, y se puso inmediatamente de pie y enfrentó a los cuadros que rodeaban su escritorio. Dio órdenes a unas cuantas pinturas rápidamente para que fueran a sus otros marcos y se asegurasen de que Arthur fuera encontrado, lo que confundió a Harry.

—Pero… el señor Weasley podría estar en cualquier sitio —dijo Harry —,solo sé que está en un pasillo.

Dumbledore lo ignoró antes de girarse hacia otro cuadro —¿Podrías por favor despertar a la profesora McGonagall? —le pidió a la pintura —.Por favor, dile que avise a los chicos Weasley y los traiga a mi oficina.

La aprehensión se levantó en Harry. No quería tener que enfrentar a los Weasley y hacerles saber que había visto cómo su padre había sido asesinado.

Incluso peor, de hecho había sido la serpiente que lo había efectuado.

Después Dumbledore fue a su estantería llena de baratijas y juguetes y sacó algo plateado y de apariencia frágil. Lo puso en su escritorio antes de tocarlo con su varita. Un soplo de humo emergió del tubo de la cima y el humo se arremolinó antes de tomar la forma de una serpiente, su mandíbula ampliamente abierta.

Harry miró del pequeño instrumento a Dumbledore, esperando que el director confirmara finalmente lo que Harry había visto, pero Dumbledore seguía sin mirarlo siquiera.

—Entiendo —murmuró Dumbledore en voz baja —¿Pero en esencia dividida?

Entonces la serpiente de humo se partió en dos, y las serpientes se arremolinaron y enroscaron la una en torno a la otra. Entonces Dumbledore se vio serio, y golpeó el instrumento con su varita de nuevo. Las serpientes se disiparon en el aire.

Esperaron algunos minutos en un silencio incómodo, y todo mientras Harry se ponía más ansioso e irritado. Finalmente, uno de los retratos a los que Dumbledore les había dado órdenes de encontrar a Arthur regresó.

—Lo hemos encontrado —dijo el retrato —,está vivo. Me he asegurado de que uno de vuestros aurores lo encontrase. Está siendo transportado a San Mungo mientras hablamos.

—Excelente, excelente —dijo Dumbledore, dándose la vuelta hacia otra pintura —¿Phineas?

Harry desconectó, el alivio por que Arthur Weasley hubiese sido encontrado vivo lo bañaba. Pero según se aliviaba más y más, un goteo de temor comenzó en el fondo de la mente de Harry.

 _Él_ había sido el que había atacado a Arthur Weasley. Justo cuando Harry encontraba algo de alivio sobre que quizás su afinidad oscura no era a causa de Voldemort, se encontraba a sí mismo atacando a uno de los adultos más amables que había encontrado en el mundo mágico. Y esa serpiente le había parecido tan familiar…

La puerta del despacho de Dumbledore se abrió, y Ron, Ginny y los gemelos entraron apresuradamente, McGonagall detrás suya.

—Hay algunos chicos Slytherin preocupados al final de sus escaleras, profesor Dumbledore —dijo McGonagall. Miró a Harry con curiosidad, y los ojos de los Weasley siguieron los suyos. Harry miró al suelo.

Snape dejó salir un suspiro —Los escoltaré de vuelta a sus camas —dijo.

—Hazles saber que es probable que Harry no vuelva esta noche —dijo Dumbledore mientras Snape se giraba para irse. Una vez que Snape se hubo ido, Dumbledore enfrentó a los Weasley —Voy a mandaros a vosotros cuatro, junto a Harry, a Grimmauld Place inmediatamente —Tomó una vieja tetera de su escritorio y la golpeó con su varita — _Portus._

—¿Qué?¿Por qué? —preguntó George.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —añadió Ginny.

—Lamento informaros de que vuestro padre ha sido atacado —dijo Dumbledore, su voz y expresión serios —,su vida se ha salvado solo dada la rápida actuación de Harry.

Harry tragó saliva nerviosamente. Dumbledore no había mencionado cómo o por qué Harry había sido capaz de hacer nada en absoluto, lo que probablemente haría que Harry tuviera que explicarlo. Y ciertamente Harry no quería explicar nada.

—¿Todos habéis usado un traslador antes? —preguntó Dumbledore —.Bien. Ahora, entonces, poneos alrededor.

Harry se apretujó junto a Ginny y Fred, evitando acercarse a Ron. Harry estiró el brazo para agarrar la tetera y le lanzó otra ojeada a Dumbledore.

—Una… dos… —Dumbledore, increíblemente, levantó finalmente la vista del traslador y miró a Harry a los ojos por primera vez en meses.

Un dolor agudo de deslizó repentinamente por la cicatriz de Harry. Un odio ardiente se encendió de pronto en el interior de Harry, y se sintió aterradoramente familiar: lo había sentido en el campo cuando había estado con Lucius Malfoy. Pero ahora Harry no solo sentía ese horrible odio, sino que algo más se estaba alzando simultáneamente en él. Instintivamente quería morder a Dumbledore. Quería atacarlo y hacerlo sangrar. Quería hacerle daño, _matarlo…_

—Tres.

El traslador tiró de ellos y el despacho de Dumbledore dio vueltas a su alrededor en la distancia, y Harry se sintió como si le acabaran de arrebatar su presa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: Una vez más, como recordatorio: esto es un AU de La Orden del Fénix. Estoy haciendo lo posible por no copiar nada directamente ya que no es la misma historia, pero veréis algunas similitudes aquí y allí.  
> Lo que viene después va a ser un tanto distinto del original. ;)


	14. La Decisión

Llegaron a la cocina de Grimmauld Place con un traqueteo. El extraño y ajeno sentimiento de querer morder y rasgar algo desapareció tan pronto como Harry tocó el suelo.

Harry jadeó mientras se sentaba. No había vuelto a Grimmauld Place desde el verano, y se sentía casi reconfortado solo por estar en la casa. Realmente podía sentir la magia recorriéndola, y parecía como si la magia en la tarima estuviera subiendo para tranquilizarlo. Harry se sentía simultáneamente sosegado e inseguro sobre qué podía significar eso.

Sirius entró a trompicones en la habitación. Se veía demacrado; estaba sucio y claramente había dormido con la ropa puesta.

—Phineas dijo que Arthur ha sido herido —dijo Sirius mientras ayudaba a Harry a ponerse de pie, y Harry pudo oler un débil rastro de alcohol en su aliento. Sirius se aseguró de que Harry estaba estable, y después miró a los Weasley —¿Qué ha pasado?

—No estoy seguro —dijo Fred, frunciendo el ceño —¿Harry?

—Dumbledore dijo que su vida se había salvado solo gracias a ti —dijo Ginny —¿qué pasó?

Harry tragó y de pronto se sintió rodeado. Se movió a un lado de la cocina —Yo… bueno, supongo que tuve como… una visión —dijo en voz baja.

Sintió que se le revolvía el estómago de nuevo, aunque esta vez no era por el dolor en su cicatriz; simplemente no se sentía cómodo diciéndoles a los Weasley cómo había visto a su padre ser atacado. Había habido tanta sangre…

Pero explicó, lo mejor que pudo, lo que había visto, aunque cambió un poco la historia; lo hizo sonar como si sólo hubiera observado lo que pasó, en lugar de ser la serpiente que había atacado a Arthur Weasley.

—¿Dónde está mamá? —le preguntó George a Sirius —¿Está aquí?

Sirius sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Tenemos que ir a San Mungo! —insistió Ginny.

—No podéis —dijo Sirius, y entonces procedió a discutir con todos los Weasley sobre por qué tenían que quedarse, Harry los ignoró. Se apoyó contra la encimera y se preocupó por qué le estaba pasando exactamente.

Su afinidad era oscura. Tenía la más débil de las esperanzas en que podría venir de su padre, pero ahora también estaba teniendo visiones a través de los ojos de una serpiente, la serpiente de Voldemort, para ser exactos. Harry sabía que le era familiar; es solo que le había llevado un rato recordar de qué la conocía. Sumado a ese extraño y ajeno sentimiento de querer matar a Dumbledore que lo había poseído en la oficina, Harry se sentía descolocado y enfermo.

 _¿Qué me está pasando?_ Pensó desesperadamente.

Esa furia que había sentido en el despacho de Dumbledore no había sido suya, y tampoco el odio que había sentido en el campo de quidditch un par de meses antes. Ahora Harry sabía eso con certeza; él no eran capaz de sentir un odio como ese. Harry podía admitir que había estado enfadado con Dumbledore durante gran parte del año, pero ciertamente no deseaba la muerte del director. Y el mismo Harry había estado tan enfadado durante meses y ahora se estaba preguntando cuánta de esa ira había sido propia.

De pronto se descubrió deseando que Draco estuviese allí con él. Los anteriores comentarios de Draco sobre su conexión con Voldemort habrían tenido un valor incalculable en ese momento. Las preocupaciones seguían apilándose, y Draco era el único al que Harry le había hablado de ellas.

—¡No puedes apartarnos de él! —gritó Ginny furiosa, sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos. Ron tenía razón, daba un poco de miedo cuando estaba enfadada.

—¡No podemos permitir que el ministerio sepa que Harry está teniendo visiones de eventos que pasan a cientos de millas de distancia! —insistió Sirius.

—¡Podemos decir que lo oímos de alguien más! —espetó Ron —¡Nuestro padre podría estar muriéndose!

A medida que los gritos a su alrededor iban aumentando en volumen, Harry sentía cómo sus náuseas aumentaban, y fue fuera de la cocina y directo al baño más cercano. Vació su estómago de lo que fuera que tuviera dentro, que no era mucho, y se hundió hasta el suelo junto al váter.

Se quedó allí por un largo rato, dejando que la magia de la casa lo arropase como un cálido abrazo, y se preocupó por lo que fuera que estuviera pasando exactamente dentro de su cabeza.

***

Más tarde se unió a los demás en la cocina, donde Sirius había provisto a todo el mundo con una cerveza de mantequilla. Sirius tiró de Harry hacia un lado. El silencio de la habitación era un fuerte contraste a la pelea de gritos que había dejado antes, pero de algún modo se sentía más intenso.

—Molly ha mandado noticias de que Arthur sigue con vida —dijo Sirius suavemente —,pero no suena bien, Harry.

Harry asintió, y se sentó con los demás. No sentía que perteneciese allí. No solo se estaba inmiscuyendo en la pena y la preocupación de una familia, sino que también era la única serpiente entre los leones.

Él era la serpiente que posiblemente les había quitado a su padre.

Las horas pasaron y parecieron días.

Finalmente, la señora Weasley abrió la puerta de la cocina. Se veía pálida y cansada. Sus hijos la miraron expectante —Va a estar bien —dijo, su voz apenas más alta que un susurro —,está dormido. Podéis ir a verlo después.

Un suspiro de alivio colectivo atravesó la cocina. Mientras los chicos Weasley se levantaban para abrazar a su madre, Harry volvió a sentirse como un intruso, así que decidió ayudar a Sirius con el desayuno.

La señora Weasley paró a Harry cuando estaba poniendo la mesa, girándolo para darle un abrazo —Si no fuera por ti, Harry… —dijo, atragantándose con un sollozo —.Podríamos haberlo perdido esta noche. Nadie lo hubiese encontrado en horas, y para entonces habría sido demasiado tarde. Oh, Harry… —lo liberó y tomó la cara de Harry en sus manos —.Muchas gracias, cariño. Nunca podremos compensártelo.

Harry solo asintió, incapaz de decir nada más. No podía. La culpa era demasiado grande, y se le subió a la garganta. Su estómago se retorció de forma desagradable.

Rápidamente la señora Weasley y Sirius empezaron a Hablar de quedarse en Navidad, y Harry tiró de Sirius hacia un lado tan pronto como estuvo libre —¿Puedo hablar contigo? —preguntó Harry en voz baja.

Sirius estudió a Harry por un momento, y después asintió y le guio a la sala de estar. Sirius agitó su mano y las velas se encendieron, iluminando la habitación.

Harry no perdió un momento —Me está pasando algo, Sirius —dijo Harry, y explicó su visión de nuevo, pero esta vez incluyó el hecho de que realmente él había sido la serpiente que había atacado a Arthur Weasley.

Sirius permaneció en silencio por un momento —¿Le contaste todo esto a Dumbledore?

Harry asintió —Sí, pero no me dijo lo que pensaba —Sacudió la cabeza —.Por supuesto, Dumbledore no me dice realmente nada últimamente…

—Si él no está preocupado por ello, entonces yo no lo estoy —dijo Sirius firmemente —,él habría dicho algo si-

—Pero eso no es todo, Sirius —insistió Harry —,justo antes de que tomásemos el traslador a aquí, yo quería… sentí como si quisiera atacar a Dumbledore. Me sentí como si fuera la serpiente otra vez, como si quisiera morderlo.

—¿Un efecto secundario de tu visión, quizás? —dijo Sirius, frunciendo el ceño.

—No creo —dijo Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza con énfasis —,sentí como que había una serpiente en mi interior…

—Estás cansado —dijo Sirius —,deberías…

—Sirius, no —dijo Harry suplicante —,estoy realmente preocupado. Esta cosa con la serpiente… es solo lo más… _reciente._ Hay más.

Los ojos de Sirius se agrandaron —Yo… vamos a sentarnos —Tiró de Harry hasta uno de las butacas, tomando asiento en la de enfrente.

Harry no estaba seguro de por dónde empezar —Yo… —Suspiró, desplomándose hacia atrás en la silla y pasándose una mano por el pelo —tengo… una pregunta un poco extraña, supongo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Mi padre… —Harry suspiró —.Dijiste que le gustaba usar _Retorsus_ en Snape… antes de saber que eran artes oscuras.

La cara de Sirius tornó en una expresión indescifrable. Harry pensó que se veía de forma similar a cuando encontró a Harry en la Biblioteca Black durante el verano.

—¿Cuando lo usó, le hizo… le hizo sentir enfermo? —preguntó Harry vacilante —.Como… dolor de estómago o…

Sirius miró a Harry durante algunos largos momentos, y entonces dejó salir una risa a medias y sacudió la cabeza —Tenía el presentimiento de que esto iba a pasar.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando te seleccionaron en Slytherin… sabía que era probable que volvieras sabiendo más de las artes oscuras que cuando te fuiste.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon —Así que… entonces… —Tragó saliva —¿Es posible que… mi padre tuviera afinidad oscura? —preguntó, su voz apenas por encima de un susurro.

Sirius suspiró —Si la tenía, estaba solo en el borde de lo oscuro —dijo suavemente —,ese maleficio es _apenas_ oscuro, y a James le llevó días lograr que funcionase correctamente. Nunca mencionó si le hacía sentir enfermo o no. No era de los que se quejan por cosas como esa —dejó salir una débil sonrisa irónica —.También era lo bastante cabezota como para seguir intentándolo incluso si le hacía sentir mal.

Harry sintió cómo la pequeña esperanza entorno a la que había estado dando vueltas se desmigajaba hasta la nada. Debería haberlo sabido, después de todo, los Slytherin le habían explicado que Harry se sentía atraído por las artes oscuras gracias a su afinidad, y Sirius ya le había dicho que aparentemente su padre _odiaba_ con pasión las artes oscuras.

Harry suspiró y se llevó las rodillas al pecho, enroscando sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas.

Finalmente estaba empezando a admitirse a sí mismo que podría querer declararse oscuro, pero volvía a preguntarse si su afinidad era oscura solo a causa de Voldemort.

Nunca se había sentido tan contrariado. De nuevo se encontró deseando desesperadamente poder hablar con Draco.

—Harry… —dijo Sirius. Tengo que preguntarte algo, y quiero que seas completamente honesto conmigo.

Harry miró a Sirius con ojos legañosos y asintió.

—¿Tienes afinidad oscura?

Harry entrecerró los ojos —La tengo —admitió —,hice un rito de afinidad y… —Suspiró —tengo una afinidad bastante fuerte por la oscuridad, aparentemente.

—Lo sabía —dijo Sirius, casi más para si mismo que para Harry.

Harry miró a Sirius sorprendido. Sabía que había aprendido esos maleficios bastante rápido, pero ¿Realmente eso era suficiente para que Sirius dedujera que tenía afinidad oscura?

—¿Y asumo que tus nuevos compañeros te han guiado en cuanto a cómo ejecutar un rito de afinidad?

Harry asintió, frunciendo el ceño.

—No estoy seguro de cuanto sabes, pero… tener afinidad oscura no es nada de lo que avergonzarse, Harry —dijo Sirius.

—Sé que no lo es. ¿Pero y si… y si no es _mía_? —preguntó Harry —.Sé que no siempre es hereditaria, pero si no la tengo por mi padre, ¿y si viene de… de Voldemort?

Las cejas de Sirius se arrugaron en confusión —¿A qué te refieres?

Rápidamente Harry empezó a explicar lo del pársel, y la varita, y todos sus otros miedos sobre las cosas que lo ataban a Voldemort. Sirius solo frunció el ceño mientras Harry hablaba.

Cuando Harry hubo terminado, Sirius sacudió la cabeza —No creo que sea posible, Harry. Las afinidades por tipos de magia son hereditarias. No puedes hacerle una _Imperius_ a alguien para que tenga afinidad oscura, después de todo. La tienes o no la tienes.

—Pero-

—¿Quieres saber exactamente por qué tenía un presentimiento sobre tu afinidad?

Harry se encogió de hombros —¿Porque los maleficios que me mostraste fueron fáciles?

Sirius sonrió —En parte, pero antes que eso, fue porque la Biblioteca Black se abrió para ti.

Harry pestañeó —¿Qué tiene eso que ver con mi afinidad?

—Esa biblioteca solo se abre para aquellos en los que confía —dijo Sirius —,normalmente solo son miembros de la familia Black, o alguien con una afinidad extremadamente oscura que no tenga malas intenciones —Sirius sonrió —.Además esa biblioteca lo ve _todo_ sobre ti. Ve tu corazón, tu mente, y tu alma. No importa lo que te haya pasado, dudo que Voldemort haya podido influenciar en todas esas partes de ti.

Harry dejó escapar una exhalación temblorosa —¿Así que… no… me estoy volviendo más y más como él? Incluso siendo un Slytherin, y teniendo esta afinidad…

Sirius sacudió la cabeza —Sigues siendo tú, Harry. No eres él. Y lo que sea que te haya pasado, no es tu culpa, todo lo que puedes hacer es seguir adelante con lo que sea que te hayan hecho.

Harry sintió una inmensa ola de alivio atravesándolo, pero aun así no pudo evitar soltar una risotada —Eso es casi exactamente lo mismo que me dijo Draco.

—¿Draco… Draco _Malfoy?_ —Sirius parecía y sonaba consternado.

—Eh… sí —dijo Harry —,es uno de mis compañeros de cuarto —Recordó cómo había hablado Sirius de Lucius anteriormente, y de pronto se puso a la defensiva —.Puede que Draco sea el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, pero ha sido… no es como su padre. Es… _amable_ , en su propio y extraño modo.

—¿Un Malfoy _amable_ , Harry? —dijo Sirius dudoso —.Es casi seguro una actuación.

—No lo es —insistió Harry, gruñendo de irritación.

—Harry… —dijo Sirius, viéndose gravemente preocupado —¿Cuánto de todo esto le has contado al Malfoy pequeño?

Harry tomó aliento —Prácticamente todo, de hecho —admitió —,pero no hasta que Draco juró por su magia que no le diría una palabra a nadie.

Los ojos de Sirius se ensancharon ante eso —¿Un Malfoy… jurado por su _magia_? —Sacudió la cabeza —.Eso no suena como algo que Lucius haría.

—Es lo que he dicho, Sirius —dijo Harry —,Draco no es su padre.

***

La charla con Sirius lo dejó con apenas una sombra de duda sobre su afinidad. Sirius y Draco habían concordado perfectamente, la afinidad de Harry era toda suya, y Harry se encontró con que temía menos y menos la posibilidad de recorrer el camino oscuro cuanto más pensaba sobre ello.

De hecho Harry estaba empezando a descubrirse emocionado ante la posibilidad de declararse oscuro. Volvió a pensar en su rito de afinidad, y en cómo le había dado la bienvenida la magia oscura. Hasta el solo estar presente en Grimmauld Place, donde la magia oscura parecía estar dentro de la propia casa, era reconfortante. Se descubrió a sí mismo más y más seguro de que la oscuridad era a donde él _pertenecía._

Necesitaba desesperadamente poder hablar con sus compañeros de casa.

Harry salió finalmente de la sala de estar solo para encontrarse inmediatamente con Ron. Estrechó los ojos y dio un paso hacia un lado, esquivándolo sin decir una palabra.

—Harry —dijo Ron en voz baja. Harry se paró en seco.

—¿Qué? —dijo Harry, sin molestarse en darse la vuelta.

—Gracias —dijo Ron —,por lo que sea que hicieras- ver lo que le pasó a papá… —A Ron se le atascó el aliento en la garganta.

Harry cerró los ojos. A pesar de la tranquilidad que le había dado Sirius en cuanto a su afinidad, seguía sin tener ni idea de qué pasaba con él para que viera a través de los ojos de la serpiente de Voldemort.

—Y lo siento —continuó Ron —,por…

—¿Terminar nuestra amistad? —dijo Harry con voz fría, girándose finalmente para encarar a Ron. Salió con más dureza de lo que pretendía, pero se dio cuenta de que no se arrepentía.

—Yo… sí —dijo Ron suspirando. Se veía absolutamente miserable —.Yo solo… lo digo en serio, Harry. Estoy realmente preocupado por ti.

Harry se sentía preocupado por sí mismo, también, pero ciertamente era por motivos completamente distintos a los de Ron —¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry —¿Por darte una paliza en el quidditch? —Era un golpe bajo, pero Harry no estaba realmente de humor para tener ningún tipo de conversación con Ron.

Ron frunció el ceño —Porque estás diciendo cosas como _esa_. Simplemente no suena como tú, Harry.

—Si piensas en los años anteriores, creo que te darás cuenta de que sueno _exactamente_ como yo —dijo Harry, pensando en todas las peleas que había tenido con Draco en el pasado. La diferencia estaba en que ahora su ira estaba dirigida hacia Ron.

Ron sacudió la cabeza —Tú… es solo que parece que te has vuelto tan cercano con todos esos Slytherin, y-

— _Soy_ , un Slytherin, Ron —espetó Harry —,ellos son mis compañeros, y sí, nos _hemos_ vuelto cercanos —Estrechó los ojos, y entonces dio un paso, metiéndose en el espacio personal de Ron —.Y deberías estarle agradeciendo a _ellos_ , también —siseó.

Los ojos de Ron se ensancharon —¿A qué te refieres?

—Para el momento en que me desperté de la visión, ya habían mandado a alguien a por ayuda —dijo Harry —,sin ellos, yo nunca habría llegado a tiempo con Dumbledore —Sacudió la cabeza —.Sin ellos, tu padre no se habría salvado.

Ron miró a Harry, sus labios partidos de la sorpresa, pero no dijo nada.

Harry resopló y se dio la vuelta, caminando lejos de Ron.

Harry sabía que probablemente debería haber sido más amable, considerando por lo que Ron acababa de pasar, pero lo sabía, su amistad con Ron realmente había terminado.

Después de todo, incluso si de algún modo consiguiera arreglar lo que fuera que faltaba, Harry sabía que Ron jamás aceptaría la senda que Harry estaba considerando.

***

—Podremos visitar San Mungo esta tarde —estaba diciendo la señora Weasley —,Dumbledore va a hacer que os manden todos vuestros baúles, y podréis quedaros en vacaciones.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron. Deseaba desesperadamente poder ver a sus compañeros antes de las vacaciones, pero si tenía que quedarse allí no podría.

Después de todo, solo quedaban unos días para el Yule, y Harry quería con todas sus fuerzas hablar con ellos una vez más. Si realmente iba a tomar una decisión sobre declararse oscuro, no quería retrasarlo otro año.

—¿Puedo… —Se aclaró la garganta —.Quero decir, me alegro mucho de que el señor Weasley vaya a estar bien, pero…

—¿Pero qué, querido? —preguntó la señora Weasley.

—¿Sería posible que pudiera volver a Hogwarts por el resto del día? —preguntó en voz baja —.Volveré justo después.

—¿Realmente quieres volver a clase, Harry? —dijo Fred, dejando salir una carcajada.

Harry sacudió la cabeza —Me gustaría… decirles adiós a mis compañeros de casa.

Los ojos de la señora Weasley se ensancharon —¿Estás… muy a gusto en Slytherin, entonces? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Harry miró hacia otro lado, suspirando. Con lo que Sirius le había dicho al comenzar el curso, esperaba que la señora Weasley no tuviera los mismos prejuicios que los demás contra los Slytherin. Empujó su decepción fuera de su cabeza y finalmente asintió —Aunque no es solo eso —dijo —,anoche… si no fuera por ellos, no hubiera podido decirle a Dumbledore lo que pasó. Al menos… no creo que lo hubiese hecho a tiempo.

—Harry… —dijo George —¿Estás diciendo que tenemos que estar agradecidos con una panda de Slytherin por salvar a nuestro padre?

Harry soltó una débil risa.

—Harry también es un Slytherin, sabes —dijo Sirius desde detrás suya, revolviendo el pelo de Harry —,y se está volviendo como Dromeda —Harry se escabulló de él, lanzándole una sonrisa.

—Eh, esa chica Greengrass está bien, supongo —dijo Fred, encogiéndose de hombros —,supongo que tus serpientes no están tan mal.

—Le mandaré un mensaje a Dumbledore, entonces —dijo la señora Weasley —,asegúrate de darle las gracias a tus… _compañeros_ de nuestra parte.

***

Increíblemente, fueron capaces de preparar un traslador de vuelta a Hogwarts, aunque no hasta el atardecer. Dumbledore ni siquiera lo cuestionó, y por una vez Harry se encontró de algún modo agradecido con la nueva apatía de Dumbledore hacia él.

El traslador sorprendentemente lo dejó en el despacho de Snape en vez de en el de Dumbledore, y su jefe de casa lo saludó con un ceño profundo.

—No estoy completamente seguro de por qué querías volver, Potter —dijo Snape, luciendo bastante irritado con la presencia de Harry —.Pero ya te has perdido la última de las clases del día, y tus compañeros están terminando la cena.

Harry asintió, decidiendo que se encontraría con ellos en los dormitorios. Snape apenas le dijo dos palabras mientras lo escoltaba a la sala común.

Esperó en uno de los sillones, y miró al fuego y meditó lo que tenía que decirles.

Quería saber qué tendría que hacer en el Solsticio si se decidía a dar el primer paso en el camino oscuro.

También quería decirles lo que había pasado exactamente en su visión. Harry seguía sin saber lo que significaba ver a través de los ojos de Nagini y sentir emociones que estaba seguro que no eran suyas. Si Dumbledore no podía, o no quería decirle nada, quizás sus compañeros, íntimamente familiarizados con las artes oscuras, serían capaces de arrojar algo de luz sobre lo que le estaba pasando.

La puerta de la sala común se abrió y Harry levantó la vista ávidamente.

—¡Potter! —exclamó Yaxley mientras entraba en la sala —.Pensaba que ya te habías ido de vacaciones —Warrington y Montague entraron detrás de ella, y saludaron a Harry con curiosidad.

—Yo… necesitaba volver a por algo —dijo Harry, desinflándose de decepción —¿Sabéis si los demás están viniendo?

—Si te refieres a los demás de quinto año, se estaban levantando cuando nos fuimos —dijo Warrington —,creo que Daphne y Millicent mencionaron que iban a la biblioteca, pero los otros deberían estar aquí en cualquier momento.

Harry asintió, y entonces Yaxley se puso detrás del sofá y colocó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Harry. Harry se encogió de la sorpresa.

—No creo que lo haya mencionado antes, pero me alegra que estés en nuestra casa, Harry —dijo.

Harry tragó saliva —A… a mi también, —dijo sinceramente.

Ella lo dejó ir y luego le otorgó una sonrisa —Espero que tengas un _muy_ buen Yule —dijo con una sonrisa.

Harry sonrió —Tú también, Freya.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, y Harry se llenó de alivio al ver cómo Draco, Blaise, Theo, y Pansy entraban. Harry se puso inmediatamente de pie.

—¡Harry! —chilló Pansy cuando lo vio. Se lanzó hacia Harry y lo envolvió en un abrazo —.Los chicos me dijeron lo que pasó anoche, y he estado loca de preocupación todo el día.

Harry le devolvió el abrazo a Pansy, y miró a los ojos de Draco por encima de su hombro.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Draco.

—Yo… —Harry suspiró —.No estoy seguro —Tragó nerviosamente —.Realmente necesito hablar con vosotros, chicos.

—Vamos a nuestro cuarto —dijo Blaise.

Blaise, Theo y Pansy se apretujaron en el pequeño sofá del dormitorio, y Draco se apoyó contra la pared, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Harry se paseaba delante suya, intentando averiguar qué decir.

—Solo… empieza por algún sitio, Harry —dijo Draco suavemente —,por donde quieras.

Harry dejó de pasear y le lanzó una mirada de gratitud a Draco antes de darse la vuelta hacia los demás —Me está pasando algo —dijo nerviosamente —,y aunque estoy bastante seguro de que Dumbledore tiene una idea de qué es, no me va a dar ni una pista de lo que podría ser.

Sus ojos, casi involuntariamente, se posaron en Draco, quien simplemente asintió para que continuara.

—Anoche, eso no fue un sueño —dijo suavemente —,fue una visión. Realmente pasó.

—¿Así que el Weasley mayor realmente fue atacado por una serpiente? —preguntó Draco, levantando una ceja —¿Está…

—Va a estar bien —dijo Harry —,y probablemente es gracias a que vosotros actuasteis con tanta rapidez en ir a por Snape. Así que… gracias —Le dio a Draco una sonrisa irónica —.La señora Weasley incluso quería que os diera las gracias de su parte.

Theo cambió el peso incómodo —Espero que eso… no llegue a mi padre —dijo suavemente.

Harry sacudió la cabeza —No creo que lo haga —dijo —,no quieren que nadie sepa que estoy teniendo visiones de… —Tomó aliento tembloroso —.En la visión… yo era la serpiente.

Cayó el silencio por un momento, finalmente Blaise habló —Anoche… antes de que empezaras a gritar, estabas siseando. Pensé que podría ser pársel.

Snape también había mencionado lo de sisear —Podría… podría ser —admitió Harry —,no tengo ni idea de lo que estaba saliendo de mi boca antes de que me despertara.

—Así que…¿viste todo esto a través de los ojos de la serpiente? —dijo Draco —¿Como si estuvieras… atrapado dentro de la serpiente?

—No… no realmente —dijo Harry, tragando nerviosamente —,me refiero a que de verdad _era_ la serpiente. Podía sentir todo lo que ella sentía. Quería… morderlo, atacarlo, y…

—¿ _Ella*_? —dijo Draco, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Harry asintió, y bajó la vista al suelo —La serpiente era Nagini.

Theo dejó escapar un sonido atragantado —Esa es la serpiente del Señor Oscuro.

—Sí —dijo Harry. Levantó una mano para pasársela por el pelo, y vio que estaba temblando de forma casi incontrolable. De pronto unos dedos pálidos se alzaron y se enrollaron en torno a los suyos, y levantó la vista para ver que Draco se había movido hasta su lado.

—Harry, siéntate —dijo Draco, tirando de Harry hasta el suelo, sin liberar nunca la mano de Harry. Harry se hundió delante del sofá, doblando sus piernas debajo suya.

—Así que… estás viendo cosas desde el interior de la serpiente del Señor Oscuro —dijo Blaise en voz baja.

Harry asintió —Y… yo… —Sacudió la cabeza, y Draco le dio un apretón amable en la meno —.Después, cuando estaba en el despacho de Dumbledore, quería… Sentí que era la serpiente otra vez, quise atacarlo —Harry estaba empezando a sentirse enfermo otra vez, y enterró su cabeza en su mano libre —.No era yo. Sé que he estado bastante cabreado con Dumbledore últimamente, pero yo nunca…

—Por las jodidas _tetas_ de Merlín —susurró Blaise.

Harry miró a Blaise alarmado —¿Sabes lo que significa algo de esto?

—No… no realmente —dijo Blaise, pero Harry pensó que no estaba sonando del todo sincero.

—Pero es terriblemente… _sospechoso_ —dijo Theo, estrechando los ojos.

—Estar dentro de la serpiente del Señor Oscuro, y después querer atacar a Dumbledore… —caviló Blaise —¿Sabes quién odia a Dumbledore más que a nada?

La mano de Draco se apretó repentinamente alrededor de la de Harry —El Señor Oscuro —dijo en voz baja.

El silencio volvió a caer sobre el grupo, y entonces Pansy, quien había permanecido en silencio durante la explicación de Harry, se inclinó hacia delante desde su asiento en el sofá —Harry… creo que es más que simplemente estar en la cabeza de su serpiente —dijo —,suena como si…

—Suena como si el _Señor Oscuro_ estuviera en la _tuya_ —continuó Theo.

Harry tomó una exhalación punzante, y sus entrañas se sintieron frías —Si… si está en mi cabeza…

—Podría ser capaz de ver todo lo que ves —dijo Theo. Sonaba más asustado de lo que había oído nunca —.Y si es consciente de ello…

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon, y su aliento se volvió rápido e inestable —No… no deberíais estar cerca mía —Se atragantó. Considerando las alineaciones de las familias de sus compañeros, estaba arriesgando su seguridad.

No debería haber vuelto. Su egoísmo estaba poniendo a sus compañeros en peligro.

El agarre de Draco sobre su mano se volvió casi doloroso, pero Harry seguía agradecido por el contacto. Sentía que estaba a punto de desmoronarse por completo, pero el toque ayudaba a que Harry se sintiera más calmado, y tomó aliento profundamente, intentando mantenerse bajo control.

—Odio decir esto —dijo Theo, su voz llena de terror —,pero creo que tienes razón —Se levantó abruptamente del sofá —.Estoy a punto de irme a casa, y si el Señor Tenebroso le ha hablado a mi padre de algo que haya visto a través de _ti…_ —Negó con la cabeza y salió rápidamente del dormitorio, dejando la puerta abierta detrás de él.

Blaise y Pansy se miraron el uno al otro alarmados —Iré a por él —dijo Blaise —,teniendo en cuenta algunas de las conversaciones que hemos tenido, entiendo por qué está asustado, pero… —Negó con la cabeza, y siguió rápidamente a Theo.

Pansy también se puso de pie —Harry, no te preocupes —dijo —,no creo que sea ni de cerca tan malo como Theo lo está haciendo parecer. Averiguaremos qué es, ¿vale?

Harry asintió, sin creerla en lo más mínimo.

Pansy se agachó y le dio un abrazo apretado a Harry —Voy a ayudar a Blaise con Theo —murmuró mientras se volvía a enderezar —.Draco, cuida de Harry, ¿vale?

—Sin problema —dijo Draco. Harry miró a Draco sorprendido, y entonces se encontraron a solas.

Draco giró en el suelo para encarar directamente a Harry, y tomó su otra mano. Se quedaron sentados frente a frente con posturas idénticas, y los dedos de Draco se entrelazaron con los de Harry —Sabes que todo va a estar bien, ¿verdad? —dijo Draco suavemente.

Harry sacudió la cabeza —Estoy verdaderamente… sorprendido con que no te hayas ido como Theo —dijo —,estoy bastante seguro de que Voldemort habla con _tu_ padre más que con el suyo…

—Mi padre lo hizo sonar como que al Señor Oscuro le gusta tener las cartas ocultas. La probabilidad de que esto llegue a mi padre es casi inexistente —dijo Draco con calma —,e incluso si lo hace, pensaré en algo que decir. Siempre lo hago.

Harry miró a Draco durante un largo momento, y se dio cuenta de que casi no era capaz de creer lo que veían sus ojos. Draco no iba a irse. No estaba abandonando a Harry incluso cuando se arriesgaba a meterse en graves problemas con su padre, y Harry sabía por experiencia propia lo peligroso que podía ser Lucius Malfoy.

Lo que era más importante, Draco no parecía asustado ante el hecho de que Harry podría potencialmente tener a Voldemort mirando a través de sus ojos.

De pronto Harry se encontró completamente abrumado por la emoción —Gracias, Draco —susurró —,por quedarte.

Draco sonrió de lado —No voy a ir a ninguna parte —dijo —,creo que me he encariñado bastante contigo.

Harry sonrió, sin poder evitarlo —Por extraño que parezca, siento lo mismo —dijo. Soltó una carcajada —,si alguien nos hubiera dicho hace un año dónde íbamos a estar ahora mismo…

—Probablemente lo hubiese hechizado —dijo Draco simplemente.

Harry giró sus manos de tal modo que él estaba sosteniendo las de Draco tanto como Draco estaba sosteniendo las suyas.

—Hay… hay otro motivo por el que quería volver hoy —dijo —,un motivo bastante grande, de hecho.

Draco levantó una ceja —¿Qué es?

—Quiero… quería preguntar por el Yule.

Una sonrisita se propagó por la cara de Draco —¿Eso significa lo que creo que significa? —preguntó entusiasta.

Harry dejó escapar una risa —No… no estoy completamente seguro aún, pero… sí —dijo —,creo que quiero —Sonrió débilmente —.A pesar de todo lo que está pasando conmigo ahora mismo, se siente simplemente… correcto.

La sonrisita de Draco se transformó en una auténtica gran sonrisa — _Tienes_ que venir a la celebración del Solsticio, incluso si decides no declararte. Es la noche más larga, cuando la magia oscura está en su cenit. Es la mayor festividad de la magia oscura todos los años.

—No tengo ni idea de cómo haré eso —protestó Harry —,no sé cómo podré ir sin que nadie se de cuenta. ¿Es posible hacer un rito de intención… por mi cuenta?

Draco negó con la cabeza —Puedes, pero no tienes por qué hacerlo. La celebración comienza a media noche. A menos que te quedes con una panda de trasnochadores, deberías poder irte cuando quieras sin que nadie lo sepa —Draco liberó las manos de Harry abruptamente y se puso de pie. Cruzó la habitación y sacó un pergamino y una pluma de su escritorio. Empezó a garabatear en el pergamino, levantando ocasionalmente la vista hacia Harry para explicar lo que estaba escribiendo.

—Hay un encantamiento que puedes decir en un cierto momento, y, si la magia oscura confía en ti, lo que ya ha demostrado que hace, te llevará directamente a la celebración del Solsticio.

Harry pestañeó. Se puso de pie y se puso detrás de Draco, observando la caligrafía elegante sobre el pergamino.

—¿Cuánta gente va a esta celebración? —preguntó Harry.

—Normalmente unos cincuenta o así —dijo Draco, sin dejar de escribir.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon —¿Tantos? Draco, no sé… —Suspiró —¿Imagino que probablemente habrá mortífagos allí, entonces?

Draco rio —Probablemente habrá al menos uno o dos, pero esa es la magia del Solsticio, Harry —dijo —,no correrás ningún peligro. Es tiempo de celebración, así que la magia evita que nadie dañe a nadie más allí —Sonrió —.También evitará que nadie revele la identidad de los asistentes a alguien que no estuvo allí.

La boca de Harry cayó abierta. Sabía que la magia oscura era poderosa, pero no tenía ni idea de que fuera capaz de proteger a los magos a ese nivel —¿Lo dices en serio? —exclamó.

Draco asintió —De hecho el Solsticio es la única celebración oscura donde pasa esto, porque es la noche en que la oscuridad es más fuerte —continuó —,nadie podrá hacerte nada, y nadie podrá revelar que estuviste allí.

—¿Y qué pasa si… qué pasa si se presenta Voldemort?

—Mi madre mencionó que el Señor Oscuro no solía ir nunca antes de su caída —dijo Draco —,no veo por qué iba a empezar ahora.

—¿Podré irme cuando quiera? —preguntó Harry —¿Si se presenta, quiero decir?

—Sí —Draco garabateó unas cuantas frases más, y después le pasó el pergamino a Harry.

—Este es el encantamiento que dices para ir a la celebración. Sin importar dónde estés, no podrá ser rastreado por el Ministerio —dijo, señalando el párrafo de arriba, y entonces movió su dedo al final del pergamino —,esto es lo que dices cuando te tengas que ir. Puedes usarlo en cualquier momento.

Harry se sentía más y más seguro a medida que leía las instrucciones de Draco —Quiero hacer esto —dijo en voz baja —,yo… —Levantó la vista hacia Draco, encontrando sus ojos —voy a declararme oscuro.

Harry parecía más exaltado de lo que Harry le había visto nunca. Dejó salir una enorme sonrisa, y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta. Era contagioso, y Harry sintió una emoción que realmente no había sentido jamás. Se dio cuenta de que a pesar de todas las dudas que lo habían estado asediado durante meses, sentía como si estuviera _destinado_ a declararse por la oscuridad.

—Vale —dijo Draco, su expresión volviéndose pensativa —,como no vienes de una familia oscura no tienes tradiciones que seguir, así que he estado pensando lo que podrías hacer en su lugar…

Harry rio —¿Por qué no me sorprende que ya tuvieras un plan?

—Quería estar preparado —dijo Draco —,la declaración de alguien de fuera de la comunidad oscura no es algo común, sabes.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, divertido —Vale —dijo —,así que, ¿qué crees que debería hacer?

—Podrías seguir la tradición Black —dijo Draco —,ya que tu padrino es un Black.

Harry levantó una ceja —No sé cuáles son esas…

—Yo sí —dijo Draco sonriendo —,mi madre es una Black, y yo seguí las tradiciones Black en mi declaración, en lugar de los ritos Malfoy —Sacó otro pergamino, esta vez sentándose —.Lo que es mejor, tú podrás seguir las tradiciones Black con más rigor que yo cuando me declaré.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—La tradición Black requiere un mentor y una pareja, magos o brujas completamente declarados que puedan ser tus guías cuando camines por el sendero oscuro. Yo no tenía una pareja Black, pero para ti… —Draco sonrió —Puedo ser tu compañero, ya que soy la elección obvia.

Harry rio.

—Y estoy de acuerdo en que mi madre accedería a ser tu mentora —continuó Draco —,honestamente, creo que estaría encantada. Siempre se está quejando de que la oscuridad necesita sangre nueva.

Harry se detuvo ante eso. Nunca había hablado con Narcissa Malfoy, pero esa mujer _estaba_ casada con Lucius. No estaba seguro de que fuera a gustarle ir a ella cuando tuviera dudas.

 _Pero Narcissa no es necesariamente mi única opción,_ pensó Harry, formulando ya un plan.

—Yo… se lo pediré a tu madre, si es necesario —dijo Harry lentamente —,pero creo que tengo a alguien en mente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: Próximo capítulo: El Solsticio
> 
> NT: Gracias por los kudos y los comentarios tan bonitos que me dejáis!!! Draco y Harry son un amor. Me muero de ternura cada vez que hablan entre ellos UwU  
> *Aunque en español suena normal referirse a la serpiente como “ella”, en inglés, para referirte a un animal suele usarse “it”, pero Harry dijo “she” porque conoce a Nagini.


	15. El Solsticio

Harry se sintió mucho mejor preparado para el traslador de vuelta a Grimmauld Place la segunda vez. De hecho se las arregló para caer de pie, aunque se tropezó, casi tirando a Hermione.

La tomó del codo justo cuando la señora Weasley entró en la cocina.

—¡Ahí estáis vosotros dos! —Exclamó. —Todo el mundo está en el salón tomando un rico postre.

—¿Cómo está el señor Weasley? —Preguntó Harry mientras la señora Weasley los hacía salir de la cocina.

—Está despierto y debería volver a casa en un día o dos, —Respondió la señora Weasley con una sonrisa. —Quería darte las gracias.

Harry bajó la vista al suelo de inmediato. Se sentía mucho mejor después de contarle a Draco su plan de declararse oscuro, pero el recordatorio de su visión trajo consigo el subsecuente miedo que arrastraba.

Voldemort podría estar en su cabeza.

Paró en seco.

—¿Qué pasa, querido? —Preguntó la señora Weasley.

—¿Debería… estar aquí? —Preguntó en voz baja. Si Voldemort realmente podía ver en su cabeza, podría ver los cuarteles de la Orden en cualquier momento.

Hermione paró también, dándose la vuelta para mirar a Harry con curiosidad.

—¿A qué te refieres, Harry? —Preguntó la señora Weasley.

Harry miró la señora Weasley, preguntándose qué debería decir. Seguramente si los Slytherins habían concluido que Voldemort podría estar potencialmente en su cabeza, la Orden lo sabría también.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Preguntó Hermione.

Harry tomó aliento, intentando agarrarse a la seguridad que Draco y Pansy le habían trasmitido.

—Yo… —Suspiró. Si Voldemort estuviera en su cabeza lo sentiría, como cuando había estado en el despacho de Dumbledore.

—Nada. —Siguió andando hasta el salón.

En cuanto entró, supo al instante que algo había cambiado desde que se fue. Los gemelos lo estaban mirando con una expresión lúgubre, y cuando Ron lo vio sus ojos se ampliaron con algo que parecía miedo. —¿Qué es? —Preguntó Harry alarmado. —¿Ha pasado algo más?

—No, —Dijo Ginny, levantándose de la butaca en la que había estado acurrucada. —Sólo están siendo estúpidos. ¿Puedo hablar contigo, Harry?

Harry levantó una ceja y asintió. Ginny miró a Hermione. —Puedes venir también si quieres, —Dijo. —De ese modo sabrás por qué mis hermanos están siendo tan idiotas.

Ginny los guio a él y a Hermione hasta la sala de estar y cerró la puerta. —Espiamos a mamá y a papá hablando con Moody cuando estuvimos en San Mungo. —Tomó aliento profundamente. —Lo que oímos, Harry…

Una sensación de derrota se desarrolló en el estómago de Harry. —Es… sobre mi, ¿no?

Ginny asintió. —Sí, —Dijo. —Pero considerando lo que dijeron, quería ser quien hablara contigo sobre ello. —Se puso las manos en las caderas y presionó su boca en una fina línea, y a Harry le sorprendió lo mucho que se parecía a la señora Weasley en ese momento. —¿Hubo algo que… _olvidases_ mencionar cuando nos hablaste de tu visión? —Preguntó.

Harry tragó nerviosamente.

—¿Visión? —Preguntó Hermione. —¿Fue eso lo que pasó? Nadie me ha dicho mucho aparte de que el señor Weasley estaba herido.

—Harry tuvo una visión de una serpiente atacando a nuestro padre, —Dijo Ginny, sin que sus ojos dejasen nunca la cara de Harry. —Pero esa no es toda la historia… ¿Verdad, Harry?

Harry se hundió en una de las sillas y enterró sus dedos en su pelo, sus codos descansando sobre sus rodillas. —Sí.

—Harry, ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Hermione.

Harry suspiró. Ginny estaba haciendo abundantemente obvio que ya sabía lo que había omitido. —En la visión, yo era la serpiente, —Dijo lentamente. —Y sé que era… la serpiente de Voldemort.

Ginny asintió. —Eso es lo que oímos, —Dijo. —Pero eso no es todo, Harry…

Harry levantó la vista hacia ella, alarmado.

—Moody dijo que eso significa… que podría significar… —Ginny tomó aliento profundamente. —… que Quien Tú Sabes podría estarte poseyendo.

Hermione jadeó.

Harry cerró los ojos. —Lo sé, —Dijo en voz baja.

—¿Lo… sabes? —Preguntó Ginny, sus ojos agrandándose.

—Quiero decir… —Harry suspiró. —Realmente nunca ha llegado a ser “posesión”, pero… —Bajó la vista a sus manos, no queriendo mirarla a los ojos. —Estuve en la cabeza de su serpiente, y parece probable que él esté… en _mi_ cabeza. —Tomó aliento tembloroso. —Esos es en parte por lo que quería volver a Hogwarts… Dumbledore no me va a decir nada sobre qué cree que podría estarme pasando, y necesitaba intentar averiguarlo.

—¿Tú… tú le preguntaste a tus compañeros de casa? —Preguntó Hermione en voz baja.

Harry asintió.

Hermione hizo una pausa por un momento antes de responder. —¿Hablas… a menudo sobre… _Voldemort_ con otros Slytherins?

Harry toqueteó una de sus uñas en un patético esfuerzo por mantener sus manos ocupadas. Su conversación estaba a punto de romper el convenio Slytherin. —A veces, —Contestó.

Oyó cómo Ginny tomaba un aliento entrecortado. —Eso es otra cosa que Moody mencionó, Harry.

Harry finalmente la miró. —¿Qué?

—Él cree que… el que estés en Slytherin… —La voz Ginny se apagó, sonando insegura.

A pesar de la sensación de terror, Harry rodó los ojos. —No empieces _tú_ también con esto, Ginny. Estoy en Slytherin por _mí_. Eso no es Voldemort.

—Me lo imaginaba, —Dijo Ginny suavemente. —Solo estoy… haciéndote saber lo que se dijo.

—Harry, ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Hermione, mirándolo con preocupación. —Esto parece mucho con lo que lidiar.

—Me pone nervioso estar aquí si Voldemort está realmente en mi cabeza, —Dijo Harry. —Pero yo… —Suspiró. —Mis compañeros también tienen motivos para estar nerviosos, considerando… —Se apagó. No podía hablar de las alineaciones de las familias Slytherin, no con ellos.

—¿Considerando qué? —Preguntó Hermione, sus ojos estrechándose.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. —Realmente no puedo hablar de ello.

Hermione parecía decididamente descontenta con eso, pero no dijo nada.

—Quería preguntarte algo, —Dijo Ginny. —¿Has tenido lagunas en tu memoria últimamente? ¿Como… grandes períodos de tiempo en los que no tienes ni idea de lo que has estado haciendo?

Harry arrugó su cara en confusión. —No… ¿Por qué?

Ginny sonrió. —Eso les dije, —Dijo. —No estás siendo poseído por Quien Tú Sabes, entonces.

—¿Cómo… —Harry se apagó, sus ojos abriéndose al darse cuenta. —El diario.

—Es lo que les he estado diciendo; considerando que soy la única que sabemos con certeza que ha sido poseída por él…

—Tú lo sabrías, —Finalizó Harry por ella, y le sonrió.

***

Harry tiró de Sirius hasta un lado lo antes que pudo, aunque casi se arrepintió por interrumpir el humor jovial de Sirius. Había estado cantando villancicos y bailando por los pasillos; claramente estaba feliz teniendo compañía. Si realmente había estado solo durante meses, Harry supuso que

no podía culparlo.

Fueron al vestíbulo, y Sirius cerró la puerta y se giró hacia Harry. —¿Qué pasa, cachorro?

Harry tragó. Había practicado las preguntas en su cabeza mil veces, pero aun así se sentía nervioso.

—Tengo que preguntarte algo, —Dijo Harry. —Y honestamente no tengo ni idea de cómo vas a reaccionar. Quiero decir… creo que te parecerá bien que pregunte, considerando algunas de las cosas de las que hemos estado hablando, pero… —Se apagó al darse cuenta de que estaba farfullando.

Sirius había crecido en una familia oscura, no estaba en contra de las artes oscuras, y claramente tenía al menos cierto nivel de afinidad por la oscuridad.

Realmente quedaba solo una pregunta. Harry nunca la había hecho, y Sirius nunca había ofrecido la información. Harry se imaginaba que también era posible que fuera de otro modo; después de todo, parecía que Sirius se había rebelado contra su familia de todas las formas disponibles.

Sirius levantó una ceja. —¿Qué es?

Harry se preparó mentalmente, y finalmente hizo la pregunta que se había estado haciendo más y más evidente desde el verano, a pesar de que realmente no la había expresado en palabras hasta ese mismo día. —¿Eres u mago oscuro?

Sirius no dijo nada durante unos momentos, y los nervios de Harry aumentaron. Quizás Sirius era como Daphne- podría tener afinidad oscura, y no tener ningún problema con las artes oscuras, pero podría no haberse declarado nunca. Había sido un Gryffindor, después de todo, y parecía odiar a la mayoría de magos oscuros con bastante vehemencia.

—¿Estás… estás pensando en declararte oscuro, Harry? —Preguntó Sirius finalmente, en voz baja. Harry dudó, después asintió. —Siento como… como si fuera lo que tengo que hacer, —Dijo, su voz inintencionadamente susurrada. —Como si se _supusiera_ que tengo que hacerlo. —Decirlo en voz alta le hizo darse cuenta de que era verdad.

Finalmente, una suave y gentil sonrisa apareció en la cara de Sirius. —Yo era tan sólo un poco más joven que tú cuando me declaré.

El alivio inundó todo el cuerpo de Harry. Había tenido sus sospechas, pero oír cómo Sirius lo decía hizo que la tensión se desvaneciera de sus hombros.

Aparentemente Sirius notó la ansiedad que Harry había tenido por preguntar, y tiró de Haarry hasta sus brazos. Harry casi quiso cantar de satisfacción. —Tenía catorce, —Continuó Sirius. —Y causó un enorme encontronazo entre tu padre y yo. No me habló por un mes.

Harry se apartó de Sirius y le miró sorprendido. —¿Mi padre lo sabía? —Preguntó. —¿Lo tuyo?

Sirius asintió. —Se lo dije la noche antes de mi declaración final, —Dijo, y frunció el ceño. —Había esperado que mi mejor amigo comprendiera que era lo mejor para mi, pero… —Suspiró. —Aunque James estaba furioso conmigo, nunca pude arrepentirme por ello. —Esbozó una sonrisa torcida. ----Soy la oveja negra sin importar a dónde vaya. El único Gryffindor de mi familia, y el único mago oscuro de Gryffindor… —Le dio un golpe gentil en las costillas. —Al menos _tú_ eres un Slytherin. Los magos oscuros encajan ahí ¿verdad?

Harry dejó salir una débil risa. —No es… incorrecto.

—Ni siquiera encajo realmente entre los magos oscuros, tampoco, —Dijo Sirius, suspirando. —Fui a las festividades hasta que tuve… bueno, más o menos tu edad, cuando la guerra empezó a ponerse peligrosa… pero la mayoría intentaban ignorar el hecho de que yo estuviera allí. —Sonrió. —Esa es otra parte de por qué Andromeda era mi favorita. Ella nunca fingía que yo no existía.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon. —¿Entonces Andromeda es una bruja oscura? —Se lo había preguntado, y sabía que era probable considerando que era una Black y una Slytherin, pero nunca se había mencionado en las cartas, y Harry no tenía ni idea de si era siquiera _seguro_ preguntar algo así en una carta.

Sirius asintió. —Aunque por lo que sé, también ella dejó de ir después de distanciarse de sus hermanas…

Harry se guardó esa información. Era agradable saber que podría haber sido un poco más abierto con Andromeda. Antes tenía que hacer sus preguntas más urgentes.

—Um… hablando de festividades… —Empezó Harry. —El Yule es mañana…

Sirius dejó escapar un suspiro. Sus ojos se desviaron al techo y sacudió la cabeza. —Quieres ir, ¿Verdad?

—Uh, bueno… sí, —Dijo Harry.

Sirius bajó la vista de nuevo y estudió la cara de Harry por un largo momento. —Sabes que una buena parte de la comunidad oscura estará allí, ¿Verdad? —Sus ojos se estrecharon. —Incluyendo mortífagos.

—Sí, pero… ¿La magia oscura no evita que alguien… me ataque? —Preguntó Harry. —¿O que le revelen a alguien que yo estuve allí? —Se dio cuenta de que confiaba en Draco, pero que tener la confirmación de su padrino sería más seguro.

Sirius asintió. —Es algo realmente poderoso. Te protege incluso de cosas como el Veritaserum, o los ataques mentales y la legremancia. —Resopló. —James se cabreó otra vez cuando le dije que no podía revelar quién estaba allí.

Harry no tenía ni idea de qué era la legremancia, pero no quiso distraer a Sirius de la pregunta.

—Así que… ¿Te parece bien si voy? —Preguntó Harry esperanzado.

Sirius suspiró otra vez, esta vez más exasperado. —Probablemente no sería capaz de detenerte si estás realmente determinado a hacer esto, si quitamos el dejarte fuera de combate y atarte a una silla, —Dijo. —Así que… sí, pero voy a ir contigo. Sea o no seguro, no voy a dejarte solo en esa situación.

Harry sonrió. —Bien, porque estaba esperando que vinieras, de todas formas, —Dijo. —Pero eso no era lo único que te quería pedir.

—¿Qué es?

—Como voy a declararme… quiero hacer el rito de intención, —Dijo Harry. —Y Draco sugirió que-

— _Otra vez_ Draco Malfoy, —Sirius resopló, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Harry lo ignoró y continuó. — _Draco_ sugirió que ya que no provengo de una familia oscura, podría seguir los ritos Black… porque tú eres mi padrino.

Las cejas de Sirius se dispararon hacia arriba, y sus labios se separaron ligeramente por la sorpresa.

—Draco dijo que él siguió las tradiciones Black cuando se declaró, y que podría ser mi compañero. Sugirió a su madre como mentora, pero… —Harry tomó aliento. —Preferiría que fueras tú.

Sirius soltó una risotada. —El único hijo de Malfoy decidiendo terminar con los ritos Malfoy… oh, eso _no tiene precio_. —Le otorgó una sonrisa irónica a Harry. —Quizás no es un enorme idiota, después de todo.

Harry miró a Sirius, molesto. Sirius ni siquiera había _visto_ a Draco.

—Y por supuesto que seré tu mentor, Harry, —Dijo Sirius, con el humor desvaneciéndose lentamente de su cara. —Si estás completamente seguro- si es esto lo que realmente quieres hacer… No podría ser de otro modo.

La irritación de Harry se transformó inmediatamente en júbilo, y sonrió. Oficialmente tenía todo lo que necesitaba para empezar a caminar por la senda oscura. Lanzó sus brazos alrededor de Sirius. —Gracias, —Susurró.

Sirius le devolvió el abrazo, y se quedaron así por un largo rato.

—No puedo creer que vaya a volver a ir a una celebración del Yule, —Murmuró Sirius incrédulo. —Han sido… bueno, literalmente décadas. —Sacudió la cabeza.

—Gracias, —Susurró Harry, y después se separó finalmente de su padrino. —Sirius… sobre mi padre…

—¿Sí?

—¿Alguna vez… quiero decir, vosotros erais claramente amigos al final, pero… él… —Harry se apagó. Ya se había rendido con Ron, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse si alguna vez podría vover a ser completamente honesto con Hermione.

Sirius suspiró. —Nosotros… lo superamos, con el tiempo, —Dijo. —Pero creo que James no volvió a verme de la misma forma después de eso. —Dejó salir una risa amarga. —Siempre me he preguntado si fue por eso que… —Se apagó.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. —Sirius le ofreció una sonrisa débil. —Pero por eso me sorprendió tanto que me pidiera que fuera tu padrino. Quiero decir… se supone que los padrinos tienen que malcriar a los niños y darles buenos regalos, pero también se supone que… les proveen de guía _espiritual_. —Sacudió la cabeza. —Supongo que James decidió que no tenía problemas con que un mago oscuro fuera el guía espiritual de su hijo, así que quizás él realmente… finalmente lo aceptó.

Harry se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo. —O quizás sabía que sería como tú.

Sirius se rió. —Lo dudo, Harry.

—De todas formas, Sirius… Me alegra que seas mi padrino.

—A mí también, cachorro. —Sirius le sonrió sarcásticamente. —Además, a Andromeda y a mí nos vendrá bien la compañía.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Harry.

—Yo, ella, y pronto tú; creo que somos los únicos magos oscuros que no estamos del lado de Voldemort.

Harry asintió, pero un pensamiento emergió, casi espontáneamente, en el fondo de su cabeza.

_No si yo puedo evitarlo._

***

A Harry le costó dormir esa noche, y apenas pudo contener su emoción durante todo el día. Más de una vez encontró su rodilla moviéndose arriba y abajo cuando se sentaba. Sirius tuvo que pisarlo varias veces, susurrándole que se calmara.

Por fortuna, o por desgracia, Fred y George fueron una buena distracción, aparentemente habiendo superado su aprehensión anterior. Desafortunadamente, eso también significó que estuvieran saltando y gritando dramáticamente cada vez que Harry se movía, más para asustar a Ron que a Harry. Harry no lo apreció, especialmente porque no parecía que Ron hubiera creído realmente la valoración de Ginny de que de hecho Harry no estaba siendo poseído por Voldemort.

Finalmente, quedaban cinco minutos para media noche, y la mayoría de residentes de Grimmauld Place estaban en la cama. Harry y Sirius eran los únicos que seguían despiertos, y fueron juntos al piso de arriba.

Harry se echó la capucha de su capa por encima y Sirius lo miró con recelo.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Harry. Sirius era el que le había pedido a Harry que ocultara su cara, al menos al llegar a la reunión. Aunque Sirius sabía que la magia de la noche mantendría a Harry a salvo, seguía queriendo valorar quién estaba en el encuentro antes de revelar la presencia de Harry.

—Estás vestido muy… _Slytherin._

Harry se rio. —Es una capa negra, Sirius, —Dijo. —No es tan inusual.

Es muy… _bonita_. —Sirius no lo hizo sonar como si fuera bonita en absoluto. —Bien hecha, supongo.

Harry le sacó la lengua a su padrino, en un arranque de inmadurez. —Pansy y Draco me llevaron de compras hace unas semanas, así que supongo que es algo Slytherin. —Se encogió de hombros. —La eligieron unos Slytherins.

Sirius dejó escapar un suspiro. —Está bien. Es solo que… me has recordado a alguien.

Harry parpadeó. —¿Quién? —Preguntó suavemente.

Regulus, —Dijo Sirius, y una brevísima expresión de aflicción cruzó su cara. —No creo que lo haya mencionado nunca… era buscador de Slytherin, igual que tú. —Después sonrió. —Aunque no tan bueno como tú. Slytherin no ganó la copa en todo el tiempo que él estuvo en el equipo.

Harry sonrió. —Bueno, tenemos la total intención de ganar _este_ año.

—Hablando como un verdadero Slytherin, —Dijo Sirius, rodando los ojos. —Sé que ya has pateado a Gryffindor. —Después suspiró. —Solo lo estoy comprobando una vez más, Harry… ¿Estás seguro de que has pensado esto por completo?

—Completamente, —Respondió Harry.

—Aunque la magia del solsticio evitará que nadie revele que estuviste allí, no impedirá que aquellos que estén allí lo sepan, —Dijo Sirius. —¿Estás preparado para eso?

Harry asintió, pero honestamente no estaba completamente seguro de si estaba listo para que los mortífagos supieran que se estaba preparando para declararse oscuro. De todas formas, la urgencia que sentía por declararse deslucía todo lo demás.

Sirius dejó salir otro suspiro, y entonces se puso de pie repentinamente, como si hubiera sentido algo en el aire. —Es la hora. —Miró a Harry. —¿Estás listo, cachorro?

Harry asintió y sacó su varita.

—¿Recuerdas las palabras? —Preguntó Sirius suavemente, sacando su propia varita.

—Sí, —Dijo Harry. Las había estado repitiendo en su cabeza durante todo el día, junto con las palabras que tenía que decir para el rito de intención.

Se pusieron cara a cara, sosteniendo sus varitas en alto frente a sus rostros. Harry tomó aliento, y empezaron.

— _Obsecro tenebris,_ —Dijeron a la vez. — _Aperta porta, ut cultui nocte…_ —Harry sintió como algo se levantaba a su alrededor. Acarició su piel y su corazón martilleó en su pecho. — _Ubi fidem et reverentiam lava per pia._

Grimmauld Place desapareció y Harry solo pudo ver una preciosa luz púrpura, y cuando se desvaneció él y Sirius se encontraban en un bonito claro iluminado por las estrellas. Estaba rodeado de árboles altos y el viento soplaba a través de las ramas desnudas en un gentil y rítmico susurro.

Harry podía sentir la magia oscura repiqueteando en el aire, lo que le hacía sentir cálido y cómodo a pesar de la noche de invierno, y Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de asombro.

En la distancia, podía ver unas cuantas siluetas, mientras que otras seguían apareciendo. En medio del prado, una hoguera gigante cobró vida de pronto. Oyó cómo Sirius soltaba un jadeo, y miró a su padrino. Los ojos de Sirius estaban muy abiertos, y sus labios entreabiertos.

Finalmente, Sirius sacudió la cabeza como para aclararla y se giró hacia Harry. —Vamos, —Dijo, poniendo su brazo alrededor del hombro de Harry.

Empezaron a caminar hacia el fuego, y a medida que se acercaban, más magia podía sentir Harry arremolinándose a su alrededor. Parecía estar susurrándole sin palabras: _bienvenido, estás a salvo, perteneces aquí._ Harry se encontró a sí mismo mirando hacia el cielo y sonriendo deleitado, y entonces Sirius tiró de su capucha hacia abajo para que cubriese mejor su cara, obligando su cabeza a bajar.

—Lo siento, —Susurró Harry.

Sirius solo le lanzó una sonrisa ladeada.

Según se acercaban, Harry empezó a notar que el fuego era el más grande que jamás había visto, casi del tamaño de La Madriguera, y formaba sombras preciosas sobre todos los magos y brujas que se aproximaban.

Una bruja parecía estarse dirigiendo directamente hacia ellos. Él y Sirius notaron su presencia al mismo tiempo, y Sirius se puso delante de Harry. Harry agachó la cabeza bajo su capa pero aventuró una ojeada a su cara, y sus ojos se ampliaron en reconocimiento. Solo había visto su cara una vez, pero aun así la reconoció de inmediato.

Era Narcissa Malfoy.

—Hola, primo, —Saludó a Sirius.

—Cissy, —Replicó Sirius, sus labios curvándose de disgusto.

—Ha pasado una era desde la última vez que te vi en una reunión del Yule, desde antes del nacimiento de Draco, estoy segura.

—Bueno, doce años en Azkaban tienden a evitar que uno vaya, —Dijo Sirius, sin molestarse en ocultar su sarcasmo.

La señora Malfoy juntó sus manos delante suya con elegancia. —Es terrible que nadie que esté en esa prisión pueda usar el encantamiento para venir aquí. Me gustaría ver a Bella…

Sirius dejó salir una risa amarga. —De hecho Bellatrix se _merece_ estar ahí, Cissy.

La señora Malfoy frunció el ceño y suspiró. —Sirius… por favor, —Dijo en voz baja. —Vamos a intentar no discutir o atacarnos el uno al otro. Es una noche de celebración. —Tragó saliva, y Harry vio cómo sus facciones se suavizaban. —Quedan tan pocos de nosotros. —Su voz era casi un susurro. Harry no estaba seguro de si se estaba refiriendo a los magos oscuros o los Black, o ambos.

Sirius pareció estudiar la cara de la señora Malfoy por unos momentos. —Bien, —Dijo finalmente con un resoplido.

La señora Malfoy sonrió. —¿Qué te trae por aquí esta noche, entonces? Has estado… _fuera…_ unos cuantos años. ¿Hay algún rito que necesites completar?

Sirius hizo una pausa. —Algo así, —Dijo lentamente. —Esta noche voy a realizar el rito Black de dedicación.

Los ojos de la señora Malfoy se ampliaron en sorpresa. —¿Vas a ser el mentor de alguien? —Preguntó. —¿Quién?

Harry observó cómo los hombros de Sirius se levantaron y bajaron de nuevo en agitación, y después Sirius se hizo a un lado. —Mi ahijado, —Dijo Sirius en voz baja, poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Harry.

Harry lo tomó como una invitación y levantó un poco la barbilla, pero aun así Narcissa tuvo que ladear su cabeza para ver debajo de la capucha su capa. Cuando vio la cara de Harry, su boca se abrió por la sorpresa mientras dejaba salir un jadeo, y de pronto Harry se dio cuenta de que Draco no le había dicho una palabra sobre él a su propia madre.

_Los Slytherins se guardan los secretos unos a otros._

Sin saber qué más hacer, Harry le sonrió avergonzado. Tenía la sensación de que iba a obtener muchas reacciones parecidas en lo que quedaba de noche.

La señora Malfoy disciplinó rápidamente su expresión de sorpresa, como la correcta señorita sangre pura que era, pero su absoluta incredulidad siguió brillando en sus ojos. Justo cuando estaba abriendo su boca para decir algo alguien la adelantó.

—¡Lo hiciste! —Gritó Draco, lanzándose hacia Harry de un modo que le recordó a Pansy. Harry tuvo que dar un paso atrás por la fuerza del casi placaje de Draco, y se rio mientras estiraba los brazos para devolverle el abrazo a Draco.

—Hey, —Dijo Harry en voz baja, sosteniendo a Draco con fuerza.

—He estado preocupado todo el día por que fueras a cambiar de idea, —Murmuró Draco en su oído antes de retirarse. Sus manos se demoraron en la espalda de Harry.

Por encima del hombro de Draco, Harry vio todo un espectro de emociones pasando por la cara de la señora Malfoy: asombro, diversión, después comprensión; antes de que finalmente recuperara su compostura. —Draco, por favor muestra algo de decoro, —Dijo con voz reprendedora.

Draco dio un paso atrás y se puso recto, juntando sus manos detrás suya. —Lo siento, madre.

—Cissy, es el solsticio, —Dijo Sirius. —Déjalos ser adolescentes.

Sorprendentemente, la señora Malfoy dejó escapar una carcajada. —Tú _siempre_ has sido un adolescente, Sirius. —Les sonrió a Harry y a Draco. —Draco me informó de que se había trasladado a la casa de Slytherin, señor Potter, —Dijo, —pero no me contó mucho más. —Su sonrisa se hizo mayor.

Harry sintió cómo Sirius tiraba bruscamente de su capucha para ponerla de vuelta sobre su cabeza; debió haberse caído cuando Draco lo placó.

—Si Sirius va a celebrar el rito de dedicación con usted, señor Potter, ¿Estoy en lo correcto si asumo que mi hijo será su compañero? —Preguntó la señora Malfoy.

Harry asintió, y Draco sonrió.

La señora Malfoy permaneció en silencio por un momento, y entonces le otorgó otra pequeña sonrisa. —¿Por qué vosotros dos no… vais a ver si hay amigos vuestros por aquí? —Dijo, y después miró a Sirius. —Si tu padrino lo permite, claro… —Harry pudo deducir por su porte que quería hablar con Sirius en privado, y parecía que Sirius también lo sabía.

Sirius suspiró. —Solo quédate donde pueda verte, ¿Vale? —Le dijo a Harry en voz baja. Harry asintió rápidamente, deseoso de ver a alguno de sus otros compañeros de casa.

—Volved antes de que empecemos, —Añadió Narcissa.

Draco y Harry accedieron y empezaron a pasearse por el claro, y Draco se inclinó hacia Harry para susurrarle.

—Sirius Black era mi segunda suposición, —Dijo. —Dijiste que tenías a alguien en mente, y sabía que tenía que ser él o mi tía Andromeda.

Harry rio. —Honestamente no me había dado realmente cuenta de que Andromeda era una bruja oscura hasta ayer, —Dijo.

—¿Entonces de _qué_ estáis escribiendo siempre? —Preguntó Draco demandante.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. —Es privado.

Draco soltó un suspiro melodramático, y Harry sonrió. En algún momento la teatralidad de Draco se había vuelto de algún modo enternecedora en lugar de molesta, y Harry se dio cuenta de que la disfrutaba bastante. Sin embargo algo estaba incordiando a Harry. —Draco… —Dijo. —¿Tu… padre está aquí?

Draco sacudió la cabeza. —Mi padre parece estar teniendo menos y menos tiempo para las tradiciones últimamente , —Dijo. —Un poco hipócrita de su parte, si me preguntas.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Draco no dijo nada, pero presionó su boca y frunció el ceño. Harry lo miró por un momento, y entonces decidió no presionarlo. Claramente Draco no quería hablar de ello.

—¡Draco! —La voz de Pansy sonó desde detrás suya, y ambos se giraron para ver a Pansy sonriéndoles ampliamente. Su vestido era aún más bonito que el que había llevado en Samhain, pensó Harry. Parecía estar completamente hecho de terciopelo púrpura arrugado. El cuello era alto y las mangas tenían una larga apertura desde el hombro al codo, mostrando tan solo una insinuación de su piel.

—Hola, Pans, —Dijo Draco mientras Pansy lo envolvía en un abrazo. —Feliz Yule.

Pansy se apartó de Draco y miró a Harry con curiosidad. —¿Quién es tu… —Miró por debajo de la capucha y dejó escapar un chillido cuando vio su cara. —¡Harry!

—Silencio, —Dijo Harry chistando. —Mi padrino quiere asegurarse de que conoce a todos los que están aquí antes de que sepan que _yo_ estoy aquí.

—Lo siento, —Dijo Pansy en un susurro teatral, sin sonar para nada arrepentida. —Solo… estoy bastante emocionada de que estés aquí. No me lo esperaba.

—¿No se lo contaste a nadie, Draco? —Preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

Draco se rio. —No quería decepcionarlos si no venías, después de todo. —Después sonrió. —O quizás solo me guste tener secretos. —Harry soltó una carcajada.

—¿Vas a… —Pansy paró y se mordió el labio antes de seguir. —Solo estás… viendo el solsticio, o…

Harry sonrió. —Planeo hacer el rito de intención, sí.

Pansy saltó arriba y abajo, aplaudiendo, y entonces estrechó sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de Harry. —Te va a encantar ser un mago oscuro, —Susurró. —Este es mi primer solsticio como bruja oscura y es increíble. Puedo sentir la magia oscura alrededor nuestro, protegiéndonos.

—Sí, —Dijo Harry. —Fue un poco… intenso cuando llegué.

Pansy se apartó de Harry y lo miró con sorpresa. —¿Puedes sentirla ahora? —Preguntó. —¿Antes siquiera de haber empezado a caminar por la senda oscura?

Harry pestañeó. —Quiero decir… sí, —Dijo. —¿ Eso no es… — _Normal,_ había estado a punto de decir, pero ya había tenido más que suficiente de no ser “normal”. Había estado sintiendo más y más la magia oscura a medida que practicaba las artes oscuras; había asumido que era lo que le pasaba a todo el mundo con afinidad oscura.

—No es algo… desconocido, —Dijo Draco, y después su boca se retorció en una sonrisa lobuna. —Pero eso significa que _Harry Jodido Potter_ va a ser un mago oscuro inmensamente _poderoso_.

Harry rodó los ojos. —A veces creo que solo te caigo bien por mi nombre, Draco, —Bromeó.

—Qué tontería, —Replicó Draco, agitando una mano. —Me gustas por tu poder. —Se rio.

Pansy dejó escapar una risita. —A Draco siempre le han atraído las cosas poderosas, —Dijo.

Harry se encontró a sí mismo sonrojándose, y no estaba completamente seguro de por qué. Sin embargo, antes de que realmente pudiera procesar el comentario vio movimiento por encima del hombro de Pansy y descubrió a Daphne aproximándose.

Daphne reconoció a Harry al instante, lo que hizo que Harry tirase de la capucha para que cubriese mejor su cara. Daphne le sonrió. —Son tus gafas, —Dijo. —El fuego se refleja en ellas, y son bastante llamativas.

—Querrás decir que son bastante _espantosas_ , —Dijo Pansy, resoplando. —Sigo pensando que deberíamos arreglarte la vista, o encontrarte unas gafas que no se vean como si alguien hubiera cortado la parte de abajo de dos cervezas de mantequilla y los hubiera puesto en tu cara.

Harry bufó, y después estalló en carcajadas. —Me alegro tanto de estar aquí, —Dijo. —No sé que hubiera hecho sin vuestras críticas diarias a mi apariencia.

—Me sorprende verte aquí, Daphne, —Dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras. —No viniste el año pasado.

—Astoria va a celebrar su rito de intención esta noche, —Replicó Daphne. —Quería estar aquí para mi hermana.

Harry miró a Daphne con curiosidad. —¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Daphne?

Daphne asintió. —Por supuesto.

—Tienes afinidad oscura… —Dijo.

Daphne sonrió. —Así es. Y te estás preguntando por qué nunca me he declarado, —Dedujo. Harry asintió, y ella se encogió de hombros. —Simplemente nunca he sentido la necesidad de hacerlo. Sabes si está bien o no para ti. Nunca he sentido que sería… algo malo, solo siento que ya estoy… _completa_ sin ello. —Esbozó una gran sonrisa. —Sé que tiene sus ventajas, pero me gusta mantener… mis puertas abiertas.

El asombro de Harry ante esa respuesta debió haberse reflejado en su cara, porque Daphne continuó. —Si sientes que declararte oscuro está bien para ti, deberías hacerlo.

—A Daphne solo le gusta ser rara, —Dijo Pansy. —Obsesionada con la ciencia muggle, no quiere declararse oscura…

Daphne rodó los ojos, pero después le sonrió a Pansy. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Adoraba la sensación de estar rodeado de magia oscura protectora, pero disfrutaba aún más el hecho de estar con sus amigos.

—Deberíamos volver, —Dijo Draco. —Empezarán pronto.

Harry asintió. Había estado esperando ver a Blaise o a Theo, pero ni siquiera estaba seguro de si estaban allí.

Harry y Draco volvieron a unirse a la señora Malfoy y Sirius, y Harry se dio cuenta de que brujas y magos empezaban a rodear el fuego central. Draco tenía razón, eran varias docenas, y Harry sintió una especie de parentesco que nunca antes había sentido. Incluso si no estaban declarados, cada mago y bruja allí tenía afinidad oscura.

Sirius tiró de Harry hasta un punto a una distancia segura de los demás, pero aun así formando parte del círculo. Harry decidió que estaban lo suficientemente lejos de los Malfoy como para preguntar qué quería la señora Malfoy.

—Me estaba preguntando por _ti_ , —Susurró Sirius. —Sabe que claramente tienes afinidad oscura para poder estar aquí, pero se estaba preguntando si tenías algún motivo oculto para declararte.

Harry pestañeó. —Yo… —Hizo una pausa. —Supongo que es comprensible que lo pregunte, de hecho. Pero no.

—Eso es lo que le he explicado, —Dijo Sirius. —Parece estar bastante interesada en ti, Harry, y… no estoy seguro de si eso es algo bueno. Mantente alerta con ella.

Harry asintió, y el silencio calló sobre la multitud.

Cuatro siluetas caminaron hacia el fuego central. Se pusieron alrededor de la hoguera, cada uno en un extremo del círculo. Por lo que Sirius y Draco le habían explicado, estos magos y brujas tomaban las direcciones cardinales.

Harry sintió que estaba prácticamente vibrando de emoción. Nunca antes había visto cómo llamaban a los elementos.

La bruja pelirroja se colocó a su derecha, en la esquina del este, levantó sus brazos, con su varita en su mano derecha. — _Eurus,_ —Dijo con voz melódica. — _De gere et vento. Conjungere nobis in hoc maxima noctis._

— _Conjungere nobis in hoc maxima noctis,_ —Repitió Harry, junto a los demás integrantes del círculo. — _Únenos en la noche más larga._

Un viento repentino atravesó el círculo, y se llevó el aliento de Harry. El aire había contestado.

El mago a su izquierda, el sur, repitió los movimientos de la bruja, levantando sus brazos. — _Auster,_ —Dijo, su voz grave y resonante. — _De flamma et ignis, Conjungere nobis in hoc maxima noctis._

Harry volvió a repetir la línea con los demás, y el fuego central llameó de pronto hasta el doble de alto, antes de apagarse hasta su tamaño original. Harry no pudo retener la sonrisa que se propagó por su cara. Draco tenía razón, le _gustaba_ el fuego. La siguiente bruja, una mujer con una hermosa cabellera negra que llevaba un largo vestido azul, empezó. — _Favonius. De aqua et pluvia. Conjugere nobis in hoc maxima noctis._

De pronto una lluvia vaporosa empezó a refrescar la cara de Harry. Levantó su cabeza hacia ella, cerrando los ojos. Después se fue tan rápido como había aparecido, pero Harry aun podía sentir su energía rodeándolos.

Finalmente, el mago en el lado norte levantó sus brazos — _Septentrio. De terra et lutum. Conjugere nobis in hoc maxima noctis._

— _Conjugere nobis in hoc maxima noctis,_ —Dijo Harry, una última vez, y el suelo bajo sus pies tembló muy ligeramente, como un pequeño seísmo.

A sus espaladas, Harry sentía la magia oscura rodeándolos. Podía ver cómo un débil haz de luz púrpura se formaba sobre las cabezas de los otros magos y brujas formando una especie de pared, rodeando el círculo.

De repente Harry se sintió casi sobrepasado por la emoción. Había entendido las explicaciones de Draco sobre que la magia era sensible, en cierto modo, pero era la primera vez que Harry lo presenciaba realmente y comprendió a qué se refería. La magia oscura que los rodeaba no estaba sólo protegiéndolos; los estaba observando.

La magia oscura había guiado a Harry en cada paso del camino para llevarlo a ese claro en el Solsticio, y Harry estaba inmensamente feliz de haberla dejado hacerlo.

El mismo mago oscuro que había llamado a la tierra empezó a hablar una vez más. —Un círculo no tiene principio y nunca termina. Esta es nuestra magia, y esta es nuestra fuerza, —Dijo. —La rueda ha girado una vez más, y nos hemos reunido para esto, la larga noche. Ahora es cuando la oscuridad es más fuerte, y por ello esta es _nuestra_ noche. Es tiempo para el aumento de la fuerza, renovación personal, y reflexión, así como el inicio de nuevos viajeros.

—Ahora podéis comenzar con cualquier rito personal que deseéis completar, —Continuó el hombre. —Los elementos han sido invocados, así que podéis pedirles la ayuda que necesitéis. Solo pido que todo el mundo vuelva cuando suene la campana para que podamos ser testigos de aquellos que van a dar sus primeros pasos en el camino oscuro.

Sirius estiró repentinamente el brazo y estrechó un hombro de Harry, y Harry le sonrió antes de ver que Draco y la señora Malfoy se estaban dirigiendo hacia ellos.

—No puedo creer que vaya a completar un rito de dedicación con un _Malfoy,_ —Murmuró Sirius descontento. Harry lo miró.

—Mi hijo es también un Black, —Dijo la señora Malfoy, quien obviamente lo había oído.

Sirius tuvo la sensatez de parecer ligeramente avergonzado, pero aun así Harry pudo oírle murmurando, —Los Blacks no son mucho mejor… —Harry le golpeó gentilmente en el tobillo.

—A madre le gustaría saber si te importaría que presencie la dedicación, —Dijo suavemente. —Le dije que preguntaría.

Con la advertencia de Sirius en mente, Harry miró hacia la señora Malfoy con cautela, quien le sonrió.

—En los tiempos que corren, es muy raro que alguien nacido fuera de la comunidad oscura se declare, señor Potter, —Explicó. —Solían ser unos cuantos todos los años, y ahora es uno cada pocos años. Últimamente, incluso esa pequeña cifra se ha reducido. La oscuridad necesita sangre nueva.

Harry parpadeó. Draco había mencionado las quejas de su madre sobre eso, así que debía de ser una frase que usaba a menudo.

Miró hacia Sirius. —Es decisión tuya, Harry, —Dijo tranquilamente.

—Um… —Dijo Harry dubitativo. —Supongo que está bien.

La delicada sonrisa de la señora Malfoy se amplificó, lo que se vio un poco extraño en una mujer tan educada. A Harry le asombró lo mucho que se parecía a Draco. Su cara podría recordar a la de su padre, pero su sonrisa era toda de su madre.

Sirius asintió. —Vale Harry. Mal… _Draco_ y yo otorgaremos tu dedicación al elemento que más te llame. ¿Ha decidido cuál?

—Probablemente lo puedo adivinar, —Dijo Draco, riendo, y Harry sonrió.

—Fuego, —Dijo Harry, y Sirius sonrió en respuesta.

—Ese fue el mío también, —Dijo, poniendo su brazo alrededor de Harry y guiándolo al lado sur del círculo.

—Es el Gryffindor en nosotros, —Dijo Harry con una carcajada. —Se supone que Gryffindor es fuego.

—Y Slytherin, agua, —Dijo la señora Malfoy, con una nota de sorpresa en su voz. —No hay mucha gente que todavía conozca la correspondencia entre las casas y los elementos. ¿Quién te habló de ello?

—Una… amiga, —Dijo Harry. No estaba seguro de si debería mencionar a Andromeda a su hermana, teniendo en cuenta lo fracturada que parecía estar su relación. Y si Sirius quería que Harry fuera cuidadoso alrededor de la señora Malfoy, ciertamente Harry no quería ofrecerle información sobre con quién se había estado comunicando.

A medida que se acercaban a la zona sur, más calor hacía. Harry se preguntó si los otros sitios producían sensaciones similares, si en el este haría más viento, o si el oeste sería frío y húmedo.

Sirius puso a Harry entre Draco y él mismo, Sirius a la izquierda y Draco a la derecha, con Harry mirando hacia afuera. Él y Draco se giraron hacia dentro para encarar a Harry.

—¿Estás listo? —Preguntó Draco suavemente. Harry asintió.

Sirius levantó su varita. _Devotio vestri itineris._ —Dijo.

Draco repitió sus acciones. — _Devotio vestri itieris._

— _Auster_ , —Dijo Sirius. — _Ignis._ Te suplicamos que nos ayudes a proteger a este joven mago que empieza a caminar por la senda oscura.

—Te suplicamos que nos ayudes a guiarlo en cada paso que de, —Continuó Draco.

—Soy el arquero.

—Soy el arco.

—Y Harry James Potter es nuestra flecha, —Dijo Sirius, —Que lanzaremos en llamas hacia delante.

Después Sirius apuntó al suelo con su varita y con un giro de muñeca, conjuró una hermosa rosa inmaculada. Se agachó y la recogió. Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon cuando vio que Sirius apretaba el tallo con fuerza y arrastraba su mano hacia abajo. Cuando la retiró, estaba cubierta de cortes y la sangre de Sirius brillaba a la luz de la hoguera.

Sirius le pasó la rosa a Draco, quien repitió la acción, y entonces Draco se movió para ponerse enfrente de Harry.

—La oscuridad, al igual que una rosa, es bella, —Dijo Draco sosteniendo la rosa frente a Harry en su mano ensangrentada. —Pero tiene espinas.

Harry, sin aliento, estiró su brazo y tomó la rosa.

—No te protegeremos de las espinas de la oscuridad, —Dijo Sirius mientras Draco volvía al lado de Harry. —Pero te daremos las herramientas necesarias para que veas que las espinas también son bellas, aunque puedan causarte dolor.

Entonces Sirius se puso delante de Harry y una sonrisa afectiva apareció en su cara. —Harry, cuando me di cuenta de que probablemente tenías afinidad oscura, admito que… me asusté, —Dijo. — _Por_ ti, quiero decir. —Sacudió la cabeza. —Ser un mago oscuro en este mundo no es fácil. Lo único que quería para ti era que tuvieras una vida más fácil, especialmente con lo difícil que ya es.

>> Pero ahora que estamos aquí… —Sirius dejó salir algo que no era del todo un suspiro. —Te veo ahora, y sé que verdaderamente perteneces aquí. —Se agachó y envolvió a Harry en un abrazo.

—Me quedaré en la oscuridad, y la oscuridad y yo te protegeremos y te guiaremos mientras recorres la senda oscura.

—Gracias, Sirius, —Murmuró Harry. Tragó con fuerza; se le había formado un nudo en la garganta.

Sirius volvió a su lado, y Draco tomó su lugar.

Simplemente se miraron el uno al otro por unos instantes. El silencio se extendió, y Harry le levantó una ceja a Draco.

Draco sonrió. —Hola, Cararajada.

Harry soltó una carcajada.

—Harry. —Draco suspiró, y su sonrisa se disolvió en algo más serio. —Cuando fuiste seleccionado en Slytherin, estaba… completamente desconcertado. Pero me he dado cuenta de que de hecho tus cualidades Slytherin y Gryffindor se complementan bastante bien. —Paró por un momento y ladeó su cabeza en consideración. Harry no pudo averiguar si estaba considerando qué debería decir o al propio Harry.

—Eres sin duda un Slytherin, —Continuó, y le otorgó una perversa sonrisa. —Y me hace mucha ilusión verte caminando por la senda oscura. A pesar de que tu falta de miedo me asusta, creo que va a llevarte a descubrir cosas que el resto de nosotros no ha conseguido.

Dio un paso hacia delante y estrechó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Harry, y Harry levantó sus brazos para devolver el abrazo. —Me quedaré en la oscuridad, y la oscuridad y yo te protegeremos y guiaremos mientras recorres la senda oscura.

Cuando Draco se retiró, ambos tenían sonrisas idénticas en sus rostros, y después Draco tomó su lugar a la derecha de Harry.

—Draco Malfoy, —Dijo Sirius, —¿Aceptas el privilegio de ser el compañero de este mago?

—Acepto, —Contestó Draco. —Sirius Black, ¿Aceptas el privilegio de ser el mentor de este mago?

—Acepto.

Como uno solo, Draco y Sirius alzaron sus varitas, y hablaron a la vez. — _Devotio vestri itineris._

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon cuando la ahora familiar luz púrpura se arremolinó a su alrededor y se precipitó sobre los tres. La rosa en las manos de Harry empezó a brillar con la misma iridiscencia, y entonces, asombrosamente, la rosa empezó a deshacerse y disolverse. Cada parte brillaba con la misma luz púrpura y bailaron en el aire, uniéndose a la magia oscura que los rodeaba. La magia se compactó y algo parecido a un torbellino se formó alrededor de Harry, y después desapareció en la noche.

Harry miró a Draco, quien le sonrió.

—Señor Potter, —Dijo la señora Malfoy. —Harry se giró para verla con una expresión de euforia en su cara. —Vas a sorprender bastante a la comunidad oscura esta noche.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa, —Murmuró Sirius. Harry tuvo que admitir que estaba de acuerdo, pero no iba a dejar que su preocupación lo detuviese.

—Vi su rito de afinidad, madre, —Dijo Draco. —Y creo que van a estar mucho más sorprendidos de cuánto le gusta él a la magia oscura.

***

Los cuatro vagaron sin rumbo por los siguientes veinte minutos, a veces deteniéndose para presenciar el rito de algún mago o ver a alguien ejecutar sorprendentes demostraciones de magia oscura.

Una bruja con un vestido sin mangas tenía los brazos cubiertos de arañazos, y la sangre estaba goteando en el suelo a su alrededor. Estaba llorando, pero también estaba sonriendo.

Harry pensó que probablemente eso debería haberlo perturbado, pero ella parecía tan feliz que tan solo sintió curiosidad por lo que había hecho.

—Ha celebrado un rito de sangre para la fertilidad, —Explicó la señora Malfoy en voz baja. —Probablemente tiene problemas para concebir, así que le ha pedido ayuda a la magia oscura. —Estiró el brazo y puso una mano en el hombro de Draco y le otorgó una sonrisa suave. —Los arañazos no deben ser curados por un hechizo; tiene que dejaros sanar de forma natural. Una vez que se han curado, intentará tener un hijo de nuevo, y tendrá éxito casi con certeza. —Depositó un beso en lo alto de la cabeza de Draco. —Yo lo tuve, al menos.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Draco, incrédulo.

—Tú no hubieras nacido de no ser por la bendición de la oscuridad, —Dijo la señora Malfoy.

Draco la miró. —Nunca lo supe, —Dijo en voz baja.

Una profunda campanada sonó por el claro.

—Es la hora, —Dijo Sirius.

Harry asintió, sonriendo. —Estoy listo.

La multitud al completo se se reunió en el lado oeste del círculo, donde la mujer que había llamado al agua estaba esperando. —Ruego que todo aquel que haya celebrado un rito de intención esta noche se reúna detrás mía, —Anunció.

Sirius le dio un apretón al hombro de Harry, y Harry se unió a los otros chicos. No eran tantos como Harry había esperado, estaba Astoria Greengrass, por supuesto, y otros cuatro Slytherins de tercero, al igual que otro estudiante que Harry reconoció como un Ravenclaw de primer año. Eran siete en total, incluyendo a Harry.

—Haced un círculo, ahora. —Dijo la mujer. —Quiero asegurarme de que todos me oigáis. —Espero a que los siete la rodearan en un medio círculo, y les sonrió. —Me llamo Violetta. Presenciar cómo la próxima generación celebra sus ritos de intención siempre ha sido mi parte favorita de los Solsticios. Este es _vuestro_ momento. Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar que _vosotros_ estáis aquí, mientras dais vuestros primeros pasos por el camino oscuro. —Hizo una pausa. —Tengo que hablar con cada uno para asegurarme de que habéis realizado todos los pasos necesarios antes del rito de intención, y de que tenéis al menos trece años. Puede que también os haga algunas preguntas. Vuestras respuestas no evitaran ni dificultarán vuestro rito, pero son preguntas que debéis contestar antes de dar este paso.

Violetta tiró primero de Astoria hacia un lado, y agitó rápidamente su varita sobre sus cabezas. Aunque Harry podía ver sus bocas moviéndose, no pudo oír ni un susurro de sus voces; Violetta había lanzado un hechizo silenciador.

Fue uno por uno haciendo lo mismo con los demás, y finalmente llegó a Harry. Agitó su varita y sonrió. No perdió ni un momento. —Ciertamente pareces tener más de trece, pero ¿cuántos años tienes, querido?

—Quince. —Respondió Harry.

Violetta asintió. —¿Y cuál es tu nombre?

Harry dudó.

Violetta frunció el ceño ante el silencio de Harry. —Decir tu nombre es parte del rito, sabes…

—Lo sé, —Dijo Harry, suspirando. —Es solo que lo he estado… atrasando o algo así.

—¿Atrasando qué?

Harry tragó saliva nerviosamente, y entonces tomó su capucha y la retiró.

Violetta parpadeó, y entonces sus ojos se amplificaron en reconocimiento. Su mirada se desvió automáticamente a la cicatriz de Harry. —¿Esto es un truco? —Susurró. No sonaba enfadada, solo incrédula.

—No, —Dijo Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Juro que no.

—¿No estás… tomando multijugos o algo por el estilo? —Preguntó Violetta. —¿Realmente eres… Harry Potter?

Harry asintió.

Violetta lo miró durante unos instantes antes de neutralizar su expresión, pero no estaba sonriendo como antes. —Debes celebrar un rito de afinidad antes del rito de intención. Puedes ponerte gravemente enfermo si la oscuridad y tú no habéis hablado aún.

—Lo hice, —Respondió Harry. —en Samhain.

Violetta estrechó los ojos. —¿Y por qué deseas declararte oscuro?

Harry tomó un aliento tembloroso. —Ha estado… empujándome para traerme aquí… o guiándome, a lo mejor? —Dijo en voz baja. —Me llevó un tiempo darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero… la oscuridad quiere que esté aquí. Y yo quiero _estar_ aquí. Cuando hice mi rito de afinidad fue… sentí que la oscuridad era mi _hogar. —_ Suspiró. —Es difícil de explicar. Solo sé que la oscuridad es donde debo estar.

La expresión de Violetta se convirtió en una de sorpresa. —Entiendo lo difícil que es explicarlo, y debe ser aún más difícil para _ti_ , —Dijo, con una nota de comprensión en su voz. —Sin haber sido criado en esta comunidad… —La sonrisa reapareció en su cara. —Vas a darles el susto de su vida a estos magos y brujas.

—Lo sé, —Dijo Harry. —Desearía… —Se apagó, sin estar completamente seguro de qué quería decir.

Violetta sonrió más ante eso y a Harry le recordó a alguien, aunque no pudo terminar de recordar a quién. —Los ritos se realizarán de los más jóvenes a los más mayores. Tu eres el más mayor, así que vas a estar el último.

Harry suspiró, después asintió.

—Buena suerte, Harry Potter, —Dijo Violetta, y entonces deshizo el hechizo silenciador y miró a los otros niños. —Por favor haced una fila.

A medida que el hechizo silenciador se desvanecía, Harry pudo oír susurros de gente cerca suya. Se atrevió a echar una ojeada, y pudo ver a unos cuantos mirándolo. Solo unos pocos parecían haberlo reconocido hasta ahora, e incluso esos parecían inseguros sobre a quién estaban mirando realmente. Sabía que no duraría mucho, y tomó su lugar en la parte posterior de la fila.

—Estamos aquí para ser testigos de estos jóvenes magos y brujas cuando empiezan a caminar por la senda oscura, —Anunció Violetta a la multitud. —También estamos aquí para comprometernos a guiarlos en el camino hasta su declaración final. Cuanto más profundas son las raíces, más alto crecerá el árbol.

El mago que había abierto el círculo le pasó una jarra a Violetta. Ella la sostuvo ante la multitud. —Celebrarán sus primeros ritos en presencia de _Favonius_ , el agua. El agua es el elemento del viaje, y también les ayudará a crear fuertes raíces. —Entonces inclinó la jarra y el agua salió de ella. Vertió el agua en un pequeño círculo a su alrededor, y después salió de él.

El círculo se iluminó con esa bonita luz púrpura a la que Harry ya se estaba acostumbrando.

Violetta devolvió la jarra vacía, y se giró hacia Astoria. —Ven, niña.

Astoria se puso dentro del círculo y cruzó su pecho con su varita. Tomó aliento profundamente y empezó a hablar. —Yo, Astoria Greengrass, tengo la intención de comenzar mi recorrido por la senda oscura. Le pido a la oscuridad que me proteja, así como yo protegeré y guiaré a la oscuridad. —Su voz temblaba a medida que iba pronunciando las palabras del rito, y entonces levantó su varita. — _¡Tenebris ambulant mecum!_

La luz la rodeó, y salió del círculo con piernas temblorosas.

Uno por uno, los chicos entraron en el círculo y repitieron las acciones de Astoria. La luz de algunos era más brillante que la de otros, y algunos parecían más inestables sobre sus pies al terminar.

El chico Ravenclaw se tambaleó terminando su rito, y Harry tomó aliento profundamente y lo mantuvo antes de entrar en el círculo.

Tomó su varita y la levantó sobre su pecho, su mano justo bajo el esternón, y la punta de su varita junto a su oreja. Soltó el aliento, y escuchó los susurros que estaban comenzando de nuevo. Los sacó de su cabeza y se preparó. Si esto se iba a parecer a su rito de afinidad, no quería caerse de rodillas como en Samhain.

—Yo, Harry James Potter, tengo la intención de comenzar mi recorrido por la senda oscura, —Dijo, e ignoró el grito ahogado que recorrió a la multitud. —le pido a la oscuridad que me proteja, así como yo protegeré y guiaré a la oscuridad. Dedicaré mi sangre, magia y ser, con la esperanza de que la oscuridad me acepte como su pupilo. —Su vello corporal se erizó cuando levantó la varita y señaló a las estrellas. — _¡Tenebris ambulant mecum!_

La luz era tan brillante que la multitud se desvaneció en la nada, y Harry jadeó.

No fue como su rito de afinidad, fue mucho más intenso. Harry sintió como si cada parte de su cuerpo, por dentro y por fuera, estuviera siendo acariciada por la magia oscura, y mandaba cosquilleos por toda su piel. Los susurros sin sonido empezaron de nuevo en su mente: _bienvenido, estas a salvo, estás siendo protegido, perteneces;_ pero esta vez había otro sentimiento que parecía más sonoro que todos los demás combinados.

_Amor._

Y era _incondicional._ La oscuridad quería a Harry, a pesar de todas sus dudas y defectos. Harry se sintió casi superado; hasta sus amigos más queridos tenían siempre preguntas, pero sabía que la oscuridad nunca lo cuestionaría.

No duró tanto como su rito de afinidad, pero con lo fuerte que se sintió, Harry lo agradeció. No estaba completamente seguro de si podría seguir consciente si la magia se quedara más. La luz se desvaneció, al igual que la magia, pero ese sentimiento de ser amado se quedó con él, y a Harry le entraron ganas de llorar.

Casi se cayó del círculo, pero de algún modo se las arregló para quedarse de pie. Se inclinó y descansó sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

Oyó un chillido de emoción y unos brazos que lo rodearon de repente. Otro par lo abrazaron desde el otro lado, y volvió en sí mismo para darse cuenta de que Pansy y Draco lo estaban rodeando. Sonrió y entonces se dejó caer en sus brazos, simplemente dejándolos mantenerlo en pie.

A su lado, oyó a alguien comenzando a aplaudir. Miró por encima del hombro de Draco para ver a la señora Malfoy, en medio de la multitud, aplaudiendo. Uno por uno, las personas a su alrededor se unieron. No se expandió por toda la multitud, la mayoría parecían demasiado sorprendidos para moverse siquiera. Pero vio rostros familiares acercándose a él.

Blaise llegó hasta ellos primero, y empezó a reírse cuando vio a Harry ojeando sobre los brazos de Pansy y Draco. —¡Tu cara está roja como un tomate, Harry! —Dijo.

—Es un poco embarazoso, —Murmuró Harry. —Ojalá esto no fuera para tanto.

—Lo es, te guste o no, —Susurró Draco en su oído. Le hizo cosquillas. —Lo siento.

—Has estado guardando secretos, Pansy, —Dijo una voz desde un lado. Harry miró hacia allí y vio a Violetta con una expresión divertida en su cara.

Pansy rio. —Ya sabes como funciona, madre. —Harry pestañeó y miró de Pansy a Violetta; ciertamente se parecían mucho.

—¿Crees que puedes ponerte de pie ya? —Dijo Pansy. Harry volvió a apoyar su peso sobre los pies y se sintió más estable, asintió.

Casi inmediatamente después de que Pansy y Draco lo liberasen, Harry fue abordado por alguien más alto que él, quien lo levantó y lo estrechó con fuerza. Se sintió alarmado hasta que levantó la vista para ver a Freya Yaxley sonriéndole. Aparentemente era más fuerte de lo que parecía.

—Harry, no tienes ni idea de lo grande que es esto, —Dijo en voz baja. —Has dejado a mi padre sin habla, y él siempre tiene algo que decir. —Bajó a Harry y susurró. —Y es un mortífago.

—¿Qué? —Exclamó Harry. Supuso que no debería estar sorprendido; sus compañeros no podían ser los únicos hijos de mortífagos en su casa, después de todo.

—No es el único aquí, —Continuó susurrando Freya, ignorando la sorpresa de Harry. —Lo que has hecho… lo que _vas_ a hacer… —Sonrió. —Podría cambiarlo todo.

***

Harry tuvo que lidiar con algunos magos y brujas que se presentaron. Sus reacciones parecían una mezcla de todo: incredulidad, gratitud, asombro, y más. Unos cuantos incluso le ofrecieron ayuda para sus ritos personales, y él se lo agradeció, informándoles de que ya tenía toda la ayuda que necesitaba.

Sirius nunca se alejó, y al parecer la señora Malfoy tampoco.

Sin embargo, hubo una persona que le rechinar los dientes. Algo en sus actos y la forma en la que caminaba puso a Harry sobre aviso. Era un hombre mayor, vestido completamente de negro, y le dio a Harry una larga mirada antes de empezar a hablar.

—Señor Potter, soy Rasmus Nott, —Dijo. —Ahora es el compañero de mi hijo, ¿no es así?

No ofreció su mano, y Harry tampoco lo hizo. —Ya nos conocemos, —Saltó Harry. —Algo así.

—Lo sé, —Dijo Nott. —Me encuentro a mí mismo deseando que no nos hubiésemos conocido en circunstancias tan… agotadoras.

Sirius apareció de inmediato al lado de Harry, y la mirada de Nott se desvió hacia él. —Sirius Black, —Dijo Nott. —Le he visto antes y me he preguntado qué podría haberle traído de vuelta después de tantos años. —Sonrió, volviendo a mirar a Harry. —Ahora lo entiendo.

—Creo que tienes que irte, —Dijo Sirius, gruñendo.

—Solo quería felicitar al señor Potter ahora que comienza su viaje, —Dijo Nott. —Estoy expectante por ver en que tipo de mago oscuro se convertirá… si es que _termina_ su camino por la senda oscura.

—¿Eso es una amenaza? —Gruñó Sirius, dando un paso hacia Nott.

Nott sacudió la cabeza. —No tenía esa intención, —Dijo. —Solo tengo en mente que que a menudo la gente de fuera de la comunidad oscura que decide declararse no termina todos los ritos necesarios. —Su sonrisa se amplificó notablemente. —No parecen tener estómago para ello.

—Tengo toda la intención de completar la declaración, —Dijo Harry, estrechando los ojos.

—Espero que así sea, —Dijo Nott. —Y esto lo digo de corazón. —Se giró para irse, revelando a Theo detrás suya.

Theo ocupó rápidamente el lugar de su padre. —Siento eso, —Dijo Theo tranquilamente. —Ni siquiera puedo empezar a adivinar en qué debe estar pensando ahora mismo.

—¿Quién es este? —Preguntó Sirius, frunciendo el ceño.

Theo miró a Sirius, sus ojos ensanchándose.

—Este es Theo, —Ofreció Harry dudoso. —Uno de mis compañeros de casa.

Theo tragó saliva, claramente nervioso. Harry supuso que Sirius era ligeramente intimidatorio. —Soy Theodore Nott. Y ese… —Miró hacia la figura en retirada del señor Nott. —...es mi padre.

El ceño de Sirius se profundizó. —Harry, ¿Cuántos de tus compañeros de Slytherin tienen mortífagos como padres?

Harry le levantó una ceja a Sirius. —Para, —Siseó.

Theo suspiró. —Somos cuatro, señor, —Dijo en voz baja.

—Son mis amigos, Sirius, —Susurró Harry. —Por favor… no seas cruel.

—No soy mi padre, señor, —Dijo Theo.

Parecía que Sirius estaba desesperado por decir algo más, pero simplemente presionó sus labios y miró a Theo.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo, Harry? —Preguntó Theo.

Harry asintió, y se alejó de la multitud.

—Harry… —Theo suspiró, y sus hombros se desplomaron. —Siento lo de…

Supo al instante de qué estaba hablando Theo. —No pasa nada, Theo. No te culpo por preocuparte. —Suspiró. —Joder, yo estoy preocupado.

Al oír eso Theo le dio a Harry una débil sonrisa, y abrió su boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpido por otra voz familiar, una que normalmente sacaba a Harry de sus casillas. —Potter.

Sus ojos se ampliaron, y tragó saliva. —Profesor, —Dijo titubeante.

Extrañamente la expresión de Snape era más neutral de lo que Harry había visto nunca, al menos dirigida hacia él. Snape simplemente lo miró por un largo momento, y Harry empezó a sentirse incómodo. Le recordó a cuando Snape lo había estudiado justo después de ser seleccionado en Slytherin, pero esta vez había algo casi más profundo en su escrutinio.

—¿Señor? —Preguntó finalmente Harry, deseando romper el silencio.

Snape pareció deshacerse del hechizo en el que había caído, y un ceño familiar apareció en su cara. —¿Cuándo tienes intención de completar tu declaración final? —Preguntó.

Harry pestañeó. —Um… —Dijo. —Esperaba hacerlo en Beltane.

Snape puso una mueca. —Sí, eso te encajaría, —Dijo, en apariencia más para sí mismo que para Harry. —En más de un sentido. —Sus ojos perforaban a Harry. —Debo informarte, Potter: si realmente quieres recorrer la senda oscura debes tomar todas las precauciones para evitar que el director descubra lo que estás haciendo, —Dijo.

Harry tragó saliva. —Voy a hacerlo. Y no tenía intención de dejar que se enterase.

—Sin embargo, _después_ de tu declaración final… —Snape realmente pareció algo pensativo.

—Aléjate de mi ahijado, _Quejicus_ , —Dijo Sirius, apareciendo de pronto, poniéndose firmemente entre Harry y Snape.

Harry suspiró. —Sirius…

—Black, —Gruñó Snape. —Entiendo que quieras sentirte… _útil_ , pero tu protección sobre Potter es completamente innecesaria e inútil aquí. —Hizo una pausa. —Deberías saberlo.

—No quiero ni que _hables_ con él, —Espetó Sirius.

Snape miró a Sirius por un momento, y entonces una sonrisa particularmente retorcida apareció en su cara. —Que _hable_ con él es inevitable. Soy su jefe de casa, Black, —Dijo. —Tu ahijado es ahora un _Slytherin_. ¿Lo has olvidado? ¿O quizás… te lo has quitado de la cabeza?

Sirius se movió como si fuera a abofetear a Snape, o golpearlo, y Harry alzó su mano y agarró el brazo de Sirius.

—Sirius, no, —Suplicó.

—¡Harry! —La voz de Draco se oyó detrás suya, pero Harry no se atrevió a darse la vuelta. No tenía ni idea de lo que pasaría si Sirius intentaba atacar a Snape en un lugar donde supuestamente la magia oscura lo evitaba, pero Harry estaba seguro de que no quería descubrirlo.

De repente, cortando el tenso silencio, Harry oyó música. Era fantasmagórica, etérea y evocadora, pero también hermosa a su propio modo. Harry pestañeó. —¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó.

La tensión abandonó lentamente el cuerpo de Sirius, y bajó la vista a Harry. —Es el inicio de mi parte favorita del Yule, —Dijo, sonriendo. Le lanzó otra mala mirada a Snape antes de darle la espalda, y Harry finalmente dejó ir su brazo, mirando hacia atrás para ver a Draco y a su madre.

Draco le estaba sonriendo. —¿Estás listo para bailar?

Harry se sintió completamente derrotado, recordando el baile de Yule del año pasado. Sacudió su cabeza con énfasis. —Soy un completo desastre bailando, Draco.

—No importa, —Dijo Draco, y se deslizó al lado de Harry, entrelazando los brazos de ambos. —Con lo que le gustas a la magia oscura todo lo que tienes que hacer es escuchar, —Susurró. —Descubrirás que quieres moverte con ella.

Sirius bufó. —Salud, —Dijo, y después sacó una petaca de su bolsillo. La destapó, hizo un saludo a Draco y a Harry, y tomó un profundo trago. Hizo el movimiento de volver a taparla, pero entonces paró en consideración. Después de un momento, se lo pasó a la señora Malfoy.

La señora Malfoy miró la petaca con cautela. —Esto es en extremo…

—Es el puñetero solsticio, Cissy, —Dijo Sirius, rodando los ojos. —Relájate.

Hubo un instante de silencio por parte de ambos, y después, asombrosamente, la señora Malfoy tomó la petaca. Dio un delicado sorbo al principio, y entonces la inclinó completamente.

Sirius rio, y los ojos de Draco se pusieron como platos antes de que empezara a reírse también.

Alrededor de la hoguera, se estaban reuniendo magos y brujas, balanceándose al ritmo de la melodía que parecía salir de la nada. Harry se puso de pie y los observó un momento, antes de que Draco se inclinara y le susurrara al oído.

— _Vamos._

Harry cerró los ojos y dejó que la música lo llenara.

La música empezó suave y lenta, pero comenzó a acelerar el paso y pronto se volvió briosa y casi frenética. Harry se encontró a sí mismo bailando con Pansy, después con Daphne, e incluso con Astoria, quien parecía tan encantada como él.

Magos y brujas bailaban desaforadamente a su alrededor, y unos pocos incluso empezaron a quitarse la ropa. A Harry no le importó. La noche era libre y desenfrenada; todos podían hacer exactamente lo que les diera la gana.

Después Draco tomó las manos de Harry y empezó a girar temerariamente, sin importarle si se chocaban con alguien o se caían. Si en algún momento alguno perdía el equilibrio el otro pararía y lo ayudaría, y retomarían su danza salvaje. Harry no podía dejar de reír.

A medida que la noche avanzaba, Harry y Draco bailaron el uno con el otro. A veces Pansy o Blaise u otra persona se les unía, pero siempre volvían a ser solo los dos, y dejaron que la magia oscura y salvaje de la noche los hiciera girar juntos, uno constantemente orbitando alrededor del otro.

Harry no creía que fuera posible sentirse más seguro de su decisión de declararse oscuro, pero a cada instante que pasaba se encontraba estando más y más seguro.

Era allí a donde pertenecía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: Hora de las confesiones: justo cuando estaba a punto de publicar el último capítulo, borré los dos párrafos que revelaban a quién le iba a pedir Harry que fuera su mentor. LO SIENTO SI CAUSÉ CONFLICTOS, pero fue muy divertido veros a todos intentando adivinarlo. Muchos pensasteis en Andromeda (Y me llegaron algunas otras propuestas que no me esperaba), pero necesitaba a Sirius. Andromeda sigue teniendo un papel importante que jugar, no os preocupéis. ; )
> 
> NT: Bueno, este capítulo me ha llevado siglos. En mi defensa diré que es larguísimo y que acabo de cambiarme de ciudad y de empezar la uni, así que se me han juntado bastantes cosas… Intentaré que el próximo no tarde tanto :)


	16. Hermione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: Antes que nada, ¡GRACIAS por todos vuestros encantadores comentarios! Segundo, estoy teniendo problemas para responderlos y lo siento TANTO. Al principio era difícil mantenerme al día con ellos, y ahora mi navegador literalmente no me deja. (La ventana de “responder” no para de cerrarse o cambiar y no puedo leer lo que estoy escribiendo y me está rompiendo el corazón.) Por favor tened en cuenta que estoy leyendo ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS y os quiero a todos. Gracias, gracias, gracias.  
> En lo que respecta al próximo capítulo: está un poco fuera de la norma por aquí…

Sin importar lo mucho que intentase distraerse, los pensamientos de Hermione seguían volviendo a Harry.

Intentó de todo para mantener su mente lejos de él. Repasó incansablemente, leyó, y tuvo conversaciones tontas con Ginny, pero inevitablemente siempre empezaba a pensar de nuevo en uno de sus más queridos amigos en el momento en que su cabeza no estuviera ocupada.

Su problema se hizo peor incluso cuando llegaron a Grimmauld Place, donde pudo pasar más tiempo con él y observarlo de un modo en que no había podido desde que él estaba aún en Gryffindor.

Aunque no había nada terriblemente obvio, aparte de la posibilidad de que Voldemort fuera capaz de meterse en la cabeza de Harry, un montón de pequeñas cosas hacían que Hermione se diera cuenta de que definitivamente le pasaba _algo._

A pesar de las afirmaciones de Ron sobre los recientes “cambios” en Harry, Hermione no podía ver que Harry estuviera actuando de forma _realmente_ diferente.

Los finos y nuevos ropajes que había adquirido recientemente eran todo un cambio respecto a los viejos, camisas de cuadros holgadas y sudaderas sobredimensionadas, pero rápidamente decidió que no eran algo de lo que preocuparse. La ropa no era el problema, y tenía que admitir que en apariencia también había adoptado algunos hábitos y manías que definitivamente no había exhibido antes.

Su sonrisa era mucho más retorcida de antes, para empezar. Siempre había sido un poco pícaro, aunque normalmente era por un buen motivo, pero su brillante sonrisa había dejado paso a un extraño tirón de labios que lo hacía verse como si supiera algo que los demás no.

Harry también estaba empezando a hablar de forma un poco diferente. Su forma de expresarse era un poco más refinada de lo que solía, y a veces incluso sonaba un poco pijo y pasado de moda. No era algo constante; en su mayoría, sonaba exactamente igual que siempre. Pero Hermione había notado cómo su forma de hablar cambiaba más y más a menudo, y la dejaba sin habla cada vez que lo hacía.

Hermione sabía que podía atribuir esos pequeños y casi superficiales cambios a su mudanza a Slytherin. No era algo malo, suponía, y sabía que la compañía de uno podía afectar a la forma de hablar y vestir; era por lo que la gente que se mudaba a otra región empezaba a imitar dee forma inconsciente el acento que oían todos los días. Hermione simplemente no se había dado cuenta de lo rápido que alguien podía ponerse al día con ello, o que se notaría cuando Harry solo acababa de mudarse a otra casa del mismo colegio.

Si Hermione tenía que admitirlo, Harry estaba empezando a Hablar como Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, y Draco Malfoy, y no estaba completamente segura de cómo le sentaba que Harry estuviese adoptando sus peculiaridades.

Tenía que admitir que Greengrass había sido sorprendentemente agradable con Hermione; parecía estar tan fascinada con la ciencia muggle como Hermione lo estaba con la ciencia mágica. Aun así, Greengrass no se había molestado en darle la hora del día a Hermione hasta que Harry se unió a Slytherin, y no era difícil sospechar que Greengrass solo estaba siendo amigable como un favor para Harry.

Zabini, por otro lado, era una especie de enigma. Nunca se había sobrepasado con Hermione en el pasado; parecía un estudiante educado y aplicado en mayor parte. No tenía ni idea de que apoyaba el prejuicio de la pureza de sangre hasta el día en que la llamó sangre sucia en medio del pasillo. Su disculpa había sido increíblemente inesperada, pero honestamente no estaba segura de con quién intentaba reconciliarse, si con la propia Hermione, o con Harry.

Y luego estaba Draco Malfoy. Malfoy había sido de lejos la persona más desagradable de toda la escuela, y entonces, tan pronto como Harry se había unido a Slytherin había permanecido completamente silencioso con Hermione. Pero lo que más había impactado a Hermione era que toda la animosidad que había sido tan palpable entre Harry y Malfoy durante años parecía haberse disipado casi instantáneamente después de que Harry se hubiera unido a Slytherin.

Lo que era más sorprendente era que a medida que iban pasando los meses, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy parecían haberse vuelto amigos. A menudo los veía riendo o hablando el uno con el otro en las comidas, y los veía juntos por los pasillos con regularidad. Siempre se sentaban en la misma mesa en pociones, y había visto cómo Malfoy ayudaba a Harry día tras día en esa clase. Había logrado mejorar tanto sus resultados que el profesor Snape le había dado puntos a Harry más de una vez.

Ciertamente Hermione no podía culpar a Harry por mejorar su rendimiento, pero no podía evitar alarmarse al verlo pasar tanto tiempo con Malfoy. No era simplemente porque Malfoy se había metido con Hermione sin descanso durante años -aunque Hermione tenía que admitir que ver a Harry llevándose bien con él con tanta facilidad le revolvía el estómago- era porque Malfoy era el hijo de un mortífago.

Lo que era más alarmante, Harry les dijo a Hermione y a Ginny que a veces hablaba sobre Voldemort con sus compañeros, y aparentemente habían sido sus compañeros los que le habían informado de que Voldemort podría estar en la mente de Harry.

Hermione tenía que decirse constantemente que Harry nunca revelaría información que pudiese dañar a sus aliados, pero considerando lo que Sirius y la señora Weasley habían dicho sobre que no querían que la información sobre la visión de Harry saliera a la luz, el hecho de que Harry hubiera acudido a sus compañeros con esa información hacía que Hermione se sintiera increíblemente desasosegada.

Los hijos de los mortífagos sabían que Voldemort podría entrar en la cabeza de Harry, y Hermione no quería pensar lo que podría hacerse con esa información.

Por otro lado, Ron le había contado a regañadientes lo que Harry había dicho sobre sus compañeros: que si no hubieran ido a buscar ayuda cuando Harry había tenido la visión, el señor Weasley probablemente no hubiera sobrevivido al ataque.

Así que Harry estaba empezando a vestirse diferente, hablar diferente, y estaba confiando en gente que fue antaño su enemiga, e imitando sus expresiones faciales de forma inconsciente. Hermione sabía que todas esas cosas no deberían ser causa de alarma, pero simplemente no podía quitarse a su amigo de la cabeza.

Sus instintos seguían diciéndole que se estaba perdiendo algo, y la estaba frustrando más que una pregunta incorrecta en un examen.

Con todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses, Hermione no podía definir qué era lo que realmente la estaba haciendo pensar que algo estaba pasando con Harry. Ginny estaba bastante segura de que Harry no estaba siendo poseído por Voldemort, y Hermione supuso que debería confiar en el juicio de Harry respecto a sus compañeros y respecto a qué les decía.

Como fuera, Hermione agradecía tener la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con su amigo en vacaciones, aunque solo fuera para asegurarse de que Harry estaba bien.

Pero después, justo después de llegar a Grimmauld Place, le había visto actuar de forma increíblemente extraña; estuvo de los nervios e impaciente durante todo el día. No parecía ser capaz de estarse quieto. Incluso cuando se sentaba, parecía botar arriba y abajo en el asiento. Vio cómo comprobaba la hora más de una vez, como si tuviera que estar en algún sitio más importante.

Lo que era más bizarro era el hecho de que cuando parecía estar increíblemente ansioso, Sirius lo pisaba. Intercambiaban unas palabras que Hermione no podía oír, y entonces Harry sonreía avergonzado y parecía calmarse por un pequeño período de tiempo.

No fue hasta la tarde en que de pronto se le ocurrió que era uno de los días cíclicos sobre los que Harry y Daphne habían hablado; era el Solsticio de Invierno, también conocido como Yule.

Hermione _había_ seguido el consejo de Daphne sobre hablar con Terry Boot sobre los días cíclicos, y él había confirmado las palabras de Daphne: muchas brujas y magos seguían las antiguas tradiciones de la magia. De hecho, Boot casi pareció ofendido cuando le preguntó por su asociación con las artes oscuras. Confirmó que su familia observaba los ocho días del año, y que celebrarían Samhain en lugar de Halloween, así como Yule en lugar de Navidad.

¿La impaciencia de Harry podría tener algo que ver con el Yule? Él había dicho que había estado leyendo sobre los días cíclicos, pero no le había dado ninguna indicación sobre querer empezar a observarlos. Ella había asumido que solo había ido al Samhain con los Slytherins para ver una tradición que no conocía.

Y si Harry realmente quería empezar a observar los días cíclicos, ¿Por qué no había hablado con ella sobre ello? Ya habían hablado sobre eso antes; Harry no tenía motivos para ocultárselo.

Incluso sumando el extraño comportamiento de Sirius, Hermione decidió que podía descartar el Yule como la fuente de la inusual hiperactividad de Harry. Sirius había dejado claro lo que lo que pensaba sobre su familia y sus tradiciones mágicas.

A menos que la actitud de Sirius para con la tradición mágica fuera la razón por la que había estado pisando a Harry…

Hermione tenía que admitir que sabía muy poco sobre lo que le pasaba a Harry para determinar si era correcto sentirse perturbada. De todas formas, el hecho de que supiera tan poco para empezar era un problema en sí mismo. Harry había sido su mejor amigo desde primero, y estaba acostumbrada a saber todo lo que le pasaba. Ahora, sentía que se estaba quedando tan solo con la superficie de su vida.

Suponía que no era tan solo su cambio de casa lo que provocaba que estuvieran empezando a distanciarse; podría ser también que estaban creciendo. Después de todo, ella tampoco le había contado todo lo que pasaba en su vida.

Sin embargo, el día después de la casi constante ansiedad de Harry, otra pieza se añadió al puzle. Parecía estar en el extremo opuesto del espectro en términos de energía; se veía y actuaba como si hubiera jugado un partido de Quidditch, luchado un basilisco, y huido de un dragón en una sola noche. Continuó observándolo medio dormirse mientras él, Hermione, y Ginny estaban charlando en la sala de estar. Finalmente pareció rendirse, tumbándose en el sofá y cayendo dormido casi de inmediato.

Solo unos minutos más tarde, Sirius entró dando tumbos en la habitación, le echó una ojeada a Harry, y después colapsó en el sofá adyacente y empezó a roncar también.

Ella y Ginny se fueron rápidamente para no molestarlos, y Hermione se estableció en el comedor a repasar Encantamientos. Pasaron unas horas antes de que la señora Weasley entrase en la sala de estar y Hermione pudiera oír su tono irritado.

—¿Cómo es posible que estéis los dos tan hechos polvo? —Preguntó.

Hermione pudo oír cómo Sirius balbuceaba algo, pero no pudo adivinar cuáles fueron sus palabras.

—¿Y qué estuvisteis haciendo los dos para acostaros tan tarde? —Demandó la señora Weasley.

Hubo un momento de silencio, y entonces Sirius respondió. —Hablar.

—¡Eres una _terrible_ influencia! —Espetó la señora Weasley. —Tu ahijado tiene _quince_ _años_ ; no debería estar despierto hasta altas horas de la noche! —Chascó la lengua. —Ya te lo he dicho, Sirius, él no es James.

—¡Sé que no lo es! —Espetó Sirius, y Hermione se congeló. Odiaba ver discutir a Sirius y a la señora Weasley, pero parecían echarse al cuello del otro cada dos por tres.

La siguiente afirmación de Sirius fue en un tono tan bajo que Hermione apenas pudo oírla.

—La verdad es que estaba empezando a pensar que era como yo y James, —Dijo. —Pero ahora por fin he aprendido que Harry es una persona completamente única. —Hubo otra pausa. —Es parte de por qué estuvimos despiertos hasta tan tarde, Molly. No habíamos tenido ocasión de conocernos realmente el uno al otro.

Hermione creyó oír un suspiro de la señora Malfoy. —Bueno, asegúrate de que se despierte pronto, —Dijo. —No queremos que vuelva a estar despierto toda la noche. Arruinará su horario de sueño.

—Lo despertaré, —Dijo Sirius, y Hermione no pudo entender lo que fuera que dijo después. La señora Weasley salió de la sala de estar, cerrando la puerta detrás suya, y Hermione hizo un esfuerzo extra por dar la impresión de estar concentrada en repasar.

Unos minutos después, Harry salió de la sala de estar con sus gafas en una mano y restregándose los ojos con la otra. Se puso las gafas y después parpadeó somnoliento ante Hermione.

—¿Qué estás estudiando? —Preguntó.

—Encantamientos, —Respondió Hermione.

—Vale, —Dijo, y entonces se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Hermione frunció el ceño ante su retirada, pero rápidamente volvió a prestar atención a su repaso.

Sin embargo, al cabo de un minuto o dos, Harry tiró de la silla enfrente suya y plantó en la mesa su propio libro de encantamientos.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida mientras él abría el libro. —¿Vas a… vas a repasar conmigo voluntariamente? —Preguntó. —¿En _vacaciones_?

Harry levantó las comisuras de sus labios -y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa nueva sonrisita suya- y se encogió de hombros. —Me ha estado yendo bastante bien en encantamientos este año, así que será mejor que no pierda el ritmo.

Hermione pestañeó. —También te ha estado yendo mejor en pociones, —Dijo cuidadosamente.

Harry asintió. —En todas mis clases, la verdad, —Dijo, y entonces sonrió de verdad. —Incluso McGonagall lo señaló.

Hermione lo miró durante otros pocos instantes, y entonces se rio. —Siento que debería ofenderme que hayas ignorado mis consejos durante años, y tan pronto como has dejado Gryffindor hayas empezado a seguirlos, —Bromeó.

Harry rio, y entonces se pusieron a estudiar. Hermione descubrió que de hecho disfrutaba bastante repasando con Harry. Cogieron ritmo con rapidez: uno le preguntaba algunas cosas al otro y después cambiaban. Siguieron así durante algo más de una hora antes de oír algo de revuelo en el pasillo de enfrente, y entonces la señora Weasley apareció en la puerta.

—Harry, el profesor Snape está aquí para verte, —Dijo.

Harry pestañeó. —¿Qué? —Preguntó. —¿Por qué?

—No lo ha dicho, —Respondió la señora Weasley. —Está esperando en la cocina.

Un destello de algo que Hermione no pudo identificar atravesó el rostro de Harry antes de que se pusiera de pie, con aire sombrío. Hermione le otorgó una mirada comprensiva antes de que Harry pareciera prepararse mentalmente , y entonces atravesó la puerta de la cocina, cerrándola a su paso.

Hermione se puso alerta para ver si podía oír algo, reprimiendo la culpa que le producía estar espiando por segunda vez aquel día. Desafortunadamente, solo podía oír el timbre de sus voces, y no era capaz de distinguir ni una sola palabra.

Y entonces, de forma abrupta, no oyó nada en absoluto.

Hermione parpadeó, mirando a la puerta. Obviamente alguien había lanzado un hechizo silenciador.

¿De qué estarían hablando Harry y el profesor Snape para que fuera tan en privado? Mientras que su relación no parecía estar tan llena de animosidad como en los años anteriores, tampoco podía imaginárselos compartiendo confidencias entre ellos.

Fuera lo que fuese, no duró mucho. Harry salió de la cocina solo unos minutos después llevando una pequeña caja, luciendo un poco trastornado.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Hermione.

—Uh, —Dijo Harry, dejando escapar una risita. —Son regalos de mis compañeros. Aparentemente las lechuza no podían atravesar el _Fidelius._

Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon. —¿Estás… Me estás diciendo que el profesor Snape ha hecho un viaje especial para traerte regalos? —Preguntó incrédula.

Harry sonrió. —No. Eso será el día que se congele el infierno. —Estaba viniendo para hablar conmigo. —Después miró dentro de la caja. —McGonagall lo interceptó al salir, lo cual estoy convencido de que es la única razón por la que se ha molestado en traerlos… —Dijo, metiendo la mano en la caja y sacando un paquete plano. —Este es para ti. —Se lo pasó a Hermione.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Hermione, quitándole el paquete.

—Aparentemente ayer estaba en la sala común.

Justo entonces, Ron y los gemelos entraron en el comedor, seguidos por la señora Weasley. —Se supone que tenemos que poner la mesa para la cena, —Dijo George.

—Aparentemente vosotros dos no tenéis que ayudar porque estáis repasando como pequeños buenos estudiantes, —Añadió Fred.

—¿Qué es todo eso? —Preguntó George, mirando la caja y el regalo cuidadosamente envuelto en manos de Hermione.

—Uh… regalos de mis compañeros de casa, —Dijo Harry en voz baja.

—Navidad no es hasta dentro de unos días, —Dijo Ron, con un tono un poco oscuro.

Harry parecía incómodo y apurado.

—Son para el… _Yule_ , ¿no? —Continuó Ron, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Ahora celebras el Yule, Harry? —Preguntó la señora Weasley.

—Uh… —Dijo Harry, sus ojos ampliándose. —La mayoría de mis compañeros lo hacen.

—¡También lo hace Terry Boot! —Dijo Hermione, de pronto sintiéndose extrañamente fatal con todo ese escrutinio bajo el que parecía estar Harry, a pesar del hecho de que ella lo había estado estudiando silenciosamente durante dos días. —Le pregunté, y dijo que su familia celebra el Yule en vez de navidad.

—La familia Prewett también lo hacía cuando yo era pequeña, —Dijo la señora Weasley, y tanto Harry como Hermione la miraron sorprendidos. Ella sonrió. —Encendíamos un fuego del Yule y lo dejábamos ardiendo toda la noche para alejar a la oscuridad, y por la mañana celebrábamos la vuelta de la luz. —Su expresión se volvió nostálgica mientras hablaba.

Ron estaba abriendo la boca para decir algo, pero Hermione se le adelantó. —¡Eso es realmente interesante! —Exclamó. —He empezado a oír acerca de todas estas tradiciones hace muy poco.

—¿Por qué ya no lo celebráis? —Le preguntó Harry a la señora Weasley.

La señora Weasley suspiró. —Cuando mis hermanos… —Paró, y una expresión de dolor atravesó su cara. —Empezamos a celebrar la fiesta muggle cuando Arthur y yo nos casamos. Seguimos esa tradición en lugar del Yule. —Sonrió melancólicamente y después se marchó a la cocina.

—¿Y qué te han regalado, Hermione? —Preguntó Harry, recordándole el regalo que tenía aún en sus manos.

Hermione bajó la vista al paquete, dándole la vuelta.

—Espera… ¿Hermione también ha recibido regalos de Slytherins? —Dijo George con una carcajada.

—Hay una nota, —Dijo Hermione, desdoblando el pequeño trozo de pergamino pegado al paquete.

> _Para la señorita Granger,_
> 
> _Gracias por tus libros muggle._
> 
> _En caso de que aún no te hayas molestado en hablar con Boot, creo que encontrarás esto interesante. Al volver para las vacaciones, me di cuenta de que mi familia tenía más de un ejemplar. Me imaginé que tú le darías más uso que nosotros._
> 
> _Feliz Yule._
> 
> _Tu_ _Contacto Slytherin Posiblemente Maligno,_
> 
> _Daphne Greengrass_

Fred y George soltaron dos bufidos idénticos. —Sabía que esa chica Greengrass era buena gente, —Dijo George. —Al menos tiene sentido del humor.

—¿Pero el contacto Slytherin de Hermione no es _Harry_? —Añadió Fred.

—Greengrass ha dicho “posiblemente maligno”, querido hermano, respondió George. —Y todos sabemos que Harry es maligno con certeza.

Harry rodó los ojos, pero les sonrió a los gemelos.

Hermione ya estaba desenvolviendo el paquete, sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio que era una copia de _La Rueda del Año._ Greengrass estaba en lo correcto al decir que era un libro antiguo, pero parecía estar en buenas condiciones.

—Tendré que escribirle para darle las gracias, —Dijo Hermione, sonriendo. —Tenía bastante curiosidad sobre esto-

Harry sonrió y sacó su caja de regalos de la habitación. Hermione suspiró internamente y se preguntó si sería capaz de pillar a Harry a solas para averiguar qué quería Snape.

Incluso si se las arreglaba para apartarlo, dudaba que Harry le fuera a decir nada en absoluto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: No os preocupéis: Volveremos con los capítulos normales de Harry en el próximo capítulo… que está casi acabado, así que debería actualizar REALMENTE pronto. (Como, en un día, probablemente.) ¡Gracias a todos por esperar!


	17. El Silencio

A juzgar por su expresión y comportamiento, Harry podía decir que Hermione quería hablar por él.

Por fortuna, la señora Weasley trajinaba por la cocina mientras sus hijos ponían la mesa , así que tuvo un buen motivo para evitar cualquier tipo de conversación privada con Hermione. Harry estuvo agradecido por ello; aunque sabía que podría contarle a Hermione al menos una parte de su conversación con Snape, tendría que dejar partes fuera.

A pesar de su confianza en el camino que estaba recorriendo, Harry se estaba cansando de tener que bailar en torno a la verdad.

La cena fue un evento inusualmente silencioso, posiblemente porque Sirius parecía estar de un ánimo absolutamente podrido. Se había enfadado bastante cuando averiguó que Snape había venido a hablar con Harry mientras él dormía. En retrospectiva, Harry descubrió que agradecía bastante que Sirius no hubiera estado allí; después de su pequeña confrontación en el Solsticio, no quería que estuvieran cerca el uno del otro.

Después de limpiar la mesa, Sirius tiró de Harry hasta su cuarto.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Harry.

—¿Qué quería Snape? —Preguntó Sirius de inmediato.

Harry suspiró. —Va a entrenarme en Oclumancia, —Dijo, —una vez que volvamos al colegio.

Un cúmulo de emociones desfilaron por la cara de Sirius. —Vas a tener que pasar bastante tiempo con él, —Dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

Harry asintió.

Sirius dejó escapar un suspiro, —Pero supongo que que no queda otra.

—Eso fue lo que dijo Snape, también, —Replicó Harry.

Sirius murmuró algo entre dientes y se dio la vuelta hacia su ropero, abriendo el cajón superior y sacando tres paquetes pequeños. —Estaba guardando esto para navidad, pero ahora el Yule parece más apropiado para ti, —Dijo.

El primer paquete era cilíndrico, y Harry lo miró con curiosidad antes de desenvolverlo. Descubrió una vela que obviamente había sido usada al menos una vez; la mecha estaba chamuscada y tenía un pegote en la zona donde la cera se había derretido. Volvió a mirar a Sirius confuso.

—Necesitarás eso para tus ritos personales de declaración, —Explicó Sirius. —Malfoy debería darte una cuando vuelvas a la escuela, si es que ha seguido correctamente los ritos Black.

Le pasó otro paquete, uno que era fino y plano. Harry lo sacó del envoltorio para descubrir un pequeño libro negro que obviamente era increíblemente antiguo; tenía cubiertas duras de cuero y claramente había sido cosido a mano en algún punto. No tenía título, pero cuando lo abrió descubrió lo que era.

—“ _Los Ritos Declarativos de la Más Noble y Antigua Casa Black,”_ —Leyó Harry. La primera página también tenía el escudo Black, que rezaba “ _Toujours Pur.”_

—Eso te explicará por qué te estoy dando una vela, —Dijo Sirius. —La vela es de cuando yo me declaré. Entonces hizo un pequeño sonido nasal de burla y señaló al escudo. —Hay al menos dos partes de los ritos que puede que quieras saltarte porque son todo sobre superioridad sangrepura. —Sonrió. —Yo los cambié a mi gusto y aun así me las arreglé para completar mi declaración.

Harry ojeó algunas páginas despreocupadamente, y sí, había algunas líneas que mencionaban la conservación de la pureza de sangre. —¿Cómo sabré lo que puedo cambiar?

—Puedes preguntarme si no estás seguro de lo que quieres hacer en su lugar, —Dijo Sirius. —Los ritos no están escritos en piedra. Siempre y cuando cubras las bases, la oscuridad considerará que los has completado. —Volteó el último paquete en sus manos antes de pasárselo a Harry. —Y si tienes preguntas, incluso si no puedo estar contigo en Hogwarts, puedes contactarme cuando quieras con esto.

Harry tiró del envoltorio y descubrió un pequeño espejo de mano, lo que le confundió incluso más que la vela.

—Es un espejo bidireccional, —Dijo Sirius. Volvió a buscar en su ropero y sacó un objeto idéntico. —Tan solo mira en el espejo y di mi nombre, y podremos hablar. Debería evitar que alguien de tu casa- —Hizo una pausa. — - _cualquiera_ escuche nuestra conversación, si tan solo vas a algún lugar privado.

Harry ignoró el leve desprecio contra sus compañeros. Al menos su padrino parecía estarlo _intentando._

—Gracias, Sirius, —Dijo en voz baja.

—No has escogido un camino fácil, Harry, —Dijo Sirius, abrazándolo. —Pero estaré contigo en cada paso que des.

***

Después de que Harry escondiera en su habitación los regalos de Sirius, Hermione finalmente se las arregló para pillarlo por el pasillo.

—No tienes que contármelo si no quieres, —Dijo. Ni siquiera tuvo que explicar de qué estaba hablando.

Harry dejó salir un suspiro y se dio la vuelta, abriendo la puerta de su cuarto. Entraron y Harry la cerró detrás de él.

—Quieres saber lo que quería Snape, —Dijo Sirius.

Hermione asintió. —Tienes que admitir que es un poco raro que el profesor Snape se pasara por aquí para verte durante las vacaciones, —Dijo. —Y dudo que viniera solo para darte tus regalos del… _Yule_ de tus compañeros.

Harry suspiró y se apoyó contra su cama, pasándose una mano por el pelo. —Sí, eso fue solo… —Paró. Ni siquiera había podido abrir los regalos aún. —Vino para decirme que va a empezar a entrenarme en Oclumancia. —Miró a Hermione, preguntándose si alguna vez se habría topado con el término durante sus lecturas. Snape lo había explicado y Harry seguía sin saber qué era.

—Nunca he oído hablar de ello, —Dijo Hermione.

Harry asintió. —Supongo que no es muy conocido, —replicó. —Pero es… se supone que tiene que ayudarme a proteger mi mente de ataques mentales. —Bajó la vista a sus pies mientras hablaba.

Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon. —Así que… ¿Realmente creen que… Voldemort podría estar en tu cabeza? —Preguntó.

Harry suspiró. —Eso parece, —Dijo en voz baja, después levantó la vista para encontrar los ojos de Hermione. —Y no se lo puedes decir a nadie, —Dijo. —Si se sabe que Snape está entrenándome, podría poner en peligro su posición como espía.

Hermione soltó una exhalación. —Eso es por lo que puso el hechizo silenciador, ¿Verdad?

Harry asintió, ignorando el vuelco en su estómago mientas lo hacía. Por supuesto, no era el verdadero motivo del hechizo silenciador, pero era exactamente lo que necesitaba que Hermione creyese.

Snape había usado el hechizo silenciador para revelar que solo había dos personas en el colegio capaces de entrenarle en Oclumancia, siendo el otro Dumbledore. Snape le había explicado que la naturaleza del entrenamiento le permitiría ver los recuerdos de Harry, y Harry debería estar agradecido de que Dumbledore se lo hubiera encargado a Snape en lugar de hacerlo por sí mismo.

Después de todo, quienquiera que mirase en su mente podría ver con facilidad su reciente involucración en las artes oscuras.

Para la inmensa sorpresa de Harry, Snape honestamente no quería que Dumbledore descubriera la intención de Harry de declararse oscuro. De hecho Snape parecía increíblemente determinado a asegurarse de que Harry completara sus ritos declarativos, aunque no explicó por qué. A pesar del inusual tema de conversación, Snape había mantenido su usual comportamiento hirsuto durante toda la conversación, y conociendo su historia probablemente no tenía nada que ver con que Snape quisiera “defender” a Harry.

 _Como si Snape realmente fuera a mover un dedo para ayudarme._ Harry rodó los ojos interiormente.

—¿Y cuándo va a empezar este entrenamiento? —Preguntó Hermione, sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos.

—Una vez que retomemos el curso, —Replicó Harry. —Dos veces a la semana. —Sonrió de lado. —Me pidió que le dijera a todo el mundo que estoy tomando clases de apoyo para pociones curativas, pero yo le señalé que nadie se lo creería considerando que _ciertas personas_ se han dado cuenta de que me va mucho mejor en pociones este año. —Le brindó una mirada acusadora a Hermione junto a una ligera sonrisa.

Hermione se rio. —¿Y que se supone que vas a decir entonces?

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Hemos decidido que serían tan solo tutorías normales de pociones, —Dijo. —Encaja, porque de verdad quiero sacar una E en mi TIMO de pociones; sigo queriendo ser auror, después de todo. —Después dejó salir un suspiro, cruzándose de brazos. —Pero Oclumancia… Snape realmente va a estar en mi cabeza. Odio saber eso.

—¿Hay algún modo en que puedas prepararte para este… entrenamiento?

—Dijo algo sobre “aclarar mi mente” antes de irme a dormir, —Respondió Harry, —pero no tengo absolutamente ni idea de lo que significa.

La cara de Hermione se arrugó de concentración, y Harry sonrió ante la vista- Era exactamente la cara de Hermione siempre que se encontraba con un puzle que tenía muchas ganas de resolver. —Buscaré en la biblioteca cuando volvamos a Hogwarts, —Dijo. —Tiene que haber algún libro con lo básico, ¿Verdad?

***

Aquella noche, en la privacidad y silencio de su habitación, Harry finalmente abrió sus regalos.

Cuando Harry abrió el regalo de Blaise, se alegró inmediatamente de no haber desenvuelto nada en compañía de los demás. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando vio un libro que describía los orígenes de algunos hechizos y rituales oscuros, incluyendo las maldiciones imperdonables. Guardó el libro en su lugar oculto junto a la vela para los ritos Black: en un estante, oculto tras otros títulos sin importancia, y después se recordó a sí mismo golpear a Blaise en el brazo cuando volviera a la escuela.

El regalo de Pansy era exactamente lo que esperaba; después de todo, llevaba semanas hablando de ello. Reveló una botella de poción capilar. Sonrió y la volteó en sus manos, pero no tenía ninguna intención de usarla hasta que Pansy le mostrara cómo.

El regalo de Theo era simple: una bufanda increíblemente suave con los colores de Slytherin, pero lo que más le emocionó fue la nota de disculpas que incluía.

Tracey y Millicent se habían juntado para hacerle un regalo: era otra botella de poción para la vista. Sonrió, decidiendo reservarla para el próximo partido de quidditch en caso de que Snape no le diera otra. Si Snape seguía suministrándosela, Harry encontraría otro uso para ella.

Harry reservó el regalo de Draco para el final. Era el paquete más pequeño del montón. Lo desenvolvió y descubrió una bonita figurita tallada en piedra púrpura que encajaba perfectamente en la palma de su mano. Era un león que se sentaba majestuosamente, y una serpiente se enroscaba sobre sus hombros. A diferencia de la mayoría de figuritas mágicas, no estaba animada, sino congelada en su pose. La cabeza de la serpiente estaba levantada, y abría sus fauces como para proteger al león. Harry sonrió antes de desdoblar la nota que Draco había incluido.

> _Harry,_
> 
> _Ya había encargado que hicieran esto antes de que tuvieras ese terrible “sueño”, así que lo siento_ _si esto arrastra malos sentimientos hasta ti. De todas formas, también creo que te representa bastante bien._
> 
> _Eres un Slytherin con el corazón de un Gryffindor, lo que creo que va a hacerte un Slytherin muy peligroso._
> 
> _Con cada día que pasa, me alegro más y más de que te unieras a nuestra casa. Confío en que hayas disfrutado en Slytherin, y espero que con el tiempo lo abraces._
> 
> _Feliz Yule,_
> 
> _Draco Malfoy_

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon. La carta de Draco no solo le recordaba a lo que le había dicho a Harry la noche antes durante el rito de dedicación, pero era casi idéntico a lo que le había dicho el Sombrero Seleccionador al inicio de su año escolar.

Harry decidió que aunque se había ido sintiendo más a gusto en Slytherin a medida que pasaban los meses aún no lo estaba exactamente preparado para “abrazarlo”. De todas formas, no le parecía mal ser la combinación de una serpiente y un león, y le sonrió a la figurita.

Probablemente podía abrazar el ser un Slytherin con el corazón de un Gryffindor.

***

La Navidad llegó tan solo unos días después. Para la sorpresa de nadie, Hermione les regaló agendas planificadoras tanto a Harry como a Ron, aunque a Harry le divirtió infinitamente más que a Ron el que las agendas les gritaran que hicieran los deberes. La de Harry gritaba considerablemente menos que la de Ron, ya que la mayoría de sus tareas para las vacaciones ya habían sido completadas.

El regalo que Harry se encontró apreciando más fue el de la señora Weasley. Ella, como siempre, le había hecho un jersey al igual que a todos sus hijos, pero el suyo era el único tejido en los colores de Slytherin. Harry saltó de su asiento desde el suelo para darle un abrazo de apreciación, y ella pareció aliviada de no haber malinterpretado la situación, diciendo que no había estado segura de si a Harry le agradaba o no su cambio de casa.

Harry se llevó orgullosamente su jersey a San Mungo para visitar al señor Weasley y se encontró estado de buen humor, al menos hasta que se encontraron con Neville y con sus padres. Harry había oído lo que les pasó a los Longbottom: torturados hasta la locura por los Lestrange, pero verlos de primera mano le hizo ver a Neville bajo otra perspectiva.

Esa noche se tumbó en su cama con extrañas y conflictivas emociones danzando por su mente. Los propios padres de Harry habían sido asesinados, mientras que los de Neville seguían con vida pero apenas formaban parte del mundo a su alrededor. Odiaba pensarlo, pero honestamente no estaba seguro de cuál de las dos opciones era peor.

Eso no era lo único que le preocupaba: Bellatrix Lestrange parecía ser del peor tipo de bruja oscura, pero Harry sabía que no estaba sola. Se preguntó qué podía volver así de malvado a un mago o bruja, y recordaba haber leído acerca de cómo algunos magos y brujas oscuros a veces se dejaban controlar por la magia oscura.

Aparentemente había un límite en algún sitio, pero Harry no tenía ni idea de cuál era.

Y con todo lo que había cambiado Harry en los últimos meses, Harry se preguntó una vez más si debería preocuparle que la magia oscura lo controlase a _él._ Incluso con el miedo a que Voldemort estuviera en su mente, Harry había escogido empezar a recorrer el camino oscuro simplemente porque se sentía “correcto”.

Draco había dicho que la magia oscura no te quitaba la capacidad de decisión, pero eso parecía casi contrario a lo que había leído.

Harry sabía que seguía teniendo mucho que aprender sobre las artes oscuras, y que tenía que encontrar más información de lo que significaba que la magia controlara a una persona. Sabía que podía preguntarle a Sirius, pero también se encontró deseando que las vacaciones se acabasen porque realmente quería hablar con Draco.

Harry tuvo problemas para dormir esa noche.

***

Llegó la mañana y después un desayuno silencioso, Harry volvió a encontrarse repasando con Hermione. Ella parecía encantada de tener a alguien con quien discutir cosas de la escuela, y trabajaron en conjunto hasta que oyeron un estruendo en la puerta, seguido de alaridos.

— _¡Inmundos! ¡Mestizos despreciables! ¡Fuera de aquí-_

Los gritos fueron rápidamente silenciados cuando obviamente alguien corrió la cortina del cuadro de la Señora Black. Harry y Hermione se miraron el uno al otro, preguntándose quién había llegado.

—¡Feliz Post-Navidad*! —Tonks sonrió mientras entraba en el comedor. Lo único que podía verse de ella eran sus ojos y su pelo azul de lo envuelta que iba.

—¿Hay reunión de la Orden? —Preguntó Harry.

Tonks sacudió la cabeza. —No. Solo pasábamos para comer, —Dijo. —A petición de Sirius. —Miró por encima de su hombro. —Aunque no estoy completamente segura de por qué quería que trajera a mamá, —Murmuró.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon cuando una mujer con rasgos bellos, casi como de la realeza, apareció detrás de Tonks. Tenía una espesa y lustrosa cabellera marrón y piel pálida, y parecía contenerse a sí misma del mismo modo que Narcissa Malfoy, orgullosa y educada. Sus ojos aterrizaron en Harry casi de inmediato, y luego sonrió.

—¿Andromeda? —Preguntó Harry en voz baja, levantándose de su silla. —¿Andromeda Tonks?

—Tú debes de ser Harry, —Dijo. —Qué agradable conocerte por fin en persona.

Harry podía creerlo. Después de meses escribiéndose con ella, realmente estaba allí de delante, en la vida real.

La sonrisa de Andromeda se agrandó, y después extendió sus brazos. Harry tomó la invitación de inmediato y cruzó el comedor, y se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo mientras se abrazaban. No la había visto antes, pero sentía que era tan parte de su vida como Sirius.

—Yo… estoy confusa, —Dijo Tonks, rascándose la cabeza. —¿Os conocéis?

—De algún modo, Nymphadora, —Dijo Andromeda mientras se separaba de Harry. Acunó su cara en sus manos afectivamente. —Nos hemos estado escribiendo desde que Harry fue seleccionado en mi antigua casa.

—Y no puedo ni empezar a describir lo mucho que aprecié tus cartas, —Dijo Harry. —Explicaste Slytherin mucho mejor que nadie más.

Andromeda dejó salir una risa melódica. —Nosotros los Slytherins somos difíciles de explicar, —Dijo, —incluso cuando tú mismo eres un Slytherin.

—Llevo años intentando comprender a mi madre, —Dijo Tonks secamente. Harry sonrió.

—¿Harry, Hermione? —Llamó la señora Weasley desde la cocina. —¿Podéis quitar los libros de la mesa y ayudarme a prepararla para el almuerzo?

—¡Ahora mismo vamos! —Dijo Harry sobre su hombro, sin despegar sus ojos de Andromeda.

—Me alegra muchísimo que estés aquí, —Dijo Harry. —realmente me gustaría hablar contigo.

Andromeda sonrió. —Sacaremos tiempo para conversar, Harry, —Dijo. —Ahora ve a echarle una mano a Molly.

***

El almuerzo fue agradable, a pesar de que nadie salvo Sirius y Harry parecían saber cómo hablar con Andromeda. Obviamente había sido criada como una adecuada dama sangrepura, y sus modales parecían ser tan impecables que aparentemente avergonzaba a los chicos Weasley simplemente coexistiendo en la misma mesa que ellos.

Insistió en ayudar a limpiar a la señora Weasley cuando terminaron de comer, y ella y la señora Weasley charlaron durante un rato, lanzando hechizos de limpieza. Tonks se pasó todo el tiempo rodando los ojos y poniéndole caras a la mesa.

—Siempre me hace sentir como si fuera una enorme decepción cuando se mete en una de esas conversaciones, —Le dijo a Harry y los gemelos en voz baja. —Nunca he podido hacer bien ni uno solo de sus hechizos de limpieza.

—Claramente tus habilidades residen en otro sitio, Nymphadora, —Dijo Andromeda desde la cocina.

—Y su oído es como la visión de Moody, —Se lamentó Tonks, su cabeza cayendo a la mesa con un ruido sordo. —Lo juro, —Debe haber hecho algún tipo de ritual loco para poder oír como un murciélago.

Los ojos de Harry se amplificaron imperceptiblemente ante eso; por fortuna, los demás estaban distraídos ya que Andromeda y Sirius habían vuelto a entrar en la habitación.

—O simplemente tú hablas más alto de lo que crees, —Dijo Andromeda. —Siempre has sido ruidosa.

Tonks frunció el ceño, pero después se rio y se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que no estás equivocada.

—Eres como Sirius en ese tema, —Dijo Andromeda, mirando a su primo.

Sirius levantó una ceja ante eso. —No estoy seguro de si estás alabando o insultando a tu hija.

—Vas a tener que seguir preguntándotelo, —Dijo Andromeda, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Entonces levantó una mano y le hizo señas a Harry para que la siguiera, y él se puso rápidamente de pie. —Ya es hora de que hablemos el uno con el otro, señor Potter. Tengo algunas preguntas sobre ciertos temas que has sacado en tus cartas, y me atrevería a decir que tú tienes algunas preguntas para mi.

Harry asintió con entusiasmo.

—¿Es una reunión de “solo Slytherins”? —Dijo Sirius, con una nota de sarcasmo en su voz.

—Sí, —Replicó Andromeda, haciendo obvio por su tono que no era algo discutible. Harry se rio, y Andromeda puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Harry y lo guió fuera de la habitación.

Entraron en el locutorio, y Harry dejó escapar una carcajada. —Parce que últimamente estoy teniendo un montón de conversaciones privadas aquí.

—Vamos a hacerla más privada de lo usual, —Dijo Andromeda, sacando su varita. La agitó sobre sus cabezas sin decir una palabra, pero obviamente era un hechizo silenciador. Se sentaron en butacas opuestas y Andromeda pareció estudiar a Harry por un momento.

—Sirius me insinuó que podrías estar… ¿Recorriendo cierto camino? —Dijo Andromeda antes que nada.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon. —Um… sí, —Admitió.

Andromeda sonrió. —Es maravilloso oír eso, —Dijo. —La mayoría de nosotros nacimos en ello, y aquellos como y Sirius parecimos habernos descarriado cuando nos volvimos en contra de nuestros progenitores. La oscuridad necesita sangre nueva.

La boca de Harry cayó abierta. —Tú eres… —Paró, inseguro de si debería mencionar que había oído las mismas palabras exactas de Narcissa Malfoy hacía tan solo unos días. Lo más que sabía de su relación era que señora Malfoy ni siquiera mencionaba a su hermana.

Andromeda levantó una ceja. —Pensé que Sirius te habría contado que soy una bruja oscura, —Dijo.

—Lo hizo, —Respondió Harry. —¿Lo… lo sabe tu familia? —Preguntó con curiosidad.

—Así es, —Dijo Andromeda. —Aunque parecen tener la impresión de que soy una bruja oscura no practicante, lo que es… en su mayoría verdad. —Dejó escapar un suspiro. —El que mi propia hija decidiera ser auror me ha hecho sentir particularmente conflictiva, pero la verdad es que no he observado los días cíclicos desde hace años, al igual que mi primo. —Sonrió burlona. —Que es por lo que estuve de lo más sorprendida cuando Sirius mencionó que había asistido al Yule… contigo.

—Yo… —Harry paró, y sus ojos se ensancharon de sorpresa. —¡Pensaba que no podía contarle a nadie que estuve allí! —Exclamó.

La sonrisa de Andromeda se ensanchó. —Él no me lo contó, —Dijo. —Lo has hecho _tú_.

Harry pestañeó.

—Tienes que ser cuidadoso, Harry, —Dijo Andromeda, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Puede que la magia del Solsticio evite que alguien revele que estuviste en el encuentro, y puede que evite que alguien te lo saque de la mente, pero _tú_ sí que puedes revelar tus propios secretos simplemente diciendo algo incorrecto.

—Tú… —Harry se apagó. —¿Sabías que realmente estuve…

Andromeda suspiró. —Sirius _solo_ me contó que fue la Yule, y yo sabía que tenía que haber un motivo. Pude encajarlo con otras cosas que habías dicho en tus cartas. Tú solo has confirmado mis sospechas.

Harry frunció el ceño. —No creo que haya mencionado las artes oscuras en mis cartas…

—No lo hiciste, —Dijo Andromeda. —Pero adiviné que había algo que estabas omitiendo. Soy bastante capaz de leer entre líneas. También mencionaste… _engañar_ a una amiga. —Suspiró. —No te conozco muy bien, pero no pareces ser el tipo de persona que engañaría a menos que la situación realmente lo amerite. —Suspiró. —Por… experiencia _personal_ , sospecho que puede que haya sido por las artes oscuras.

—Sí, —Admitió Harry. —Fue exactamente por eso. Lo odio. —Sacudió la cabeza.

—Es parte de la carga que arrastramos, —Dijo Andromeda. —Le mentí a mi Ted durante más de un año cuando nos acabábamos de hacer amigos. —Suspiró. —También siento que fue por un buen motivo. Si hubiera descubierto la verdad sobre mi en los primeros momentos de nuestra amistad, me temo que nunca hubiésemos llegado a donde estamos hoy.

Harry frunció el ceño. —Sin embargo yo ya llevo años siendo amigo de Hermione, —Dijo. —Desde primer año. —Suspiró. —Pero la cosa conmigo y las artes oscuras… es bastante _nueva_. —Tomó una inspiración temblorosa, bajando la vista a sus manos. —No creo que pueda… hacer lo que tú has hecho. No quiero dejar una cosa por la otra.

—Una vez que te hayas declarado, no podrás “dejar” de ser oscuro, —Dijo. —Es parte de tu identidad. Y solo porque yo ya no asista a las celebraciones de los días cíclicos no significa que ocasionalmente no me escabulla para practicar unas pocas artes oscuras aquí y allí.

Harry soltó una carcajada. —¿Como un ritual para mejorar tu oído?

Andromeda tan solo le dio una sonrisita ladeada como respuesta.

Harry sonrió, y después suspiró, recordando el tema que estaban discutiendo. —Con Hermione… ya ha implicado que sospecha de mi, y no parece que haya oído nada alentador acerca de los magos oscuros o las artes oscuras.

—Probablemente no, —Dijo Andromeda. —Hay un prejuicio inherente contra la oscuridad. Supongo que puedo comprender parte de ello;después de todo, a menudo las artes oscuras han sido usadas para producir mucho dolor y sufrimiento, y se requiere alguien con un alma más oscura para para usar dicha magia.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon. —¿Qué? —Preguntó. —Nunca había oído hablar de eso.

Andromeda suspiró. —Es más que nada una expresión, —Dijo. —Es una vieja teoría de por qué algunas personas tienen afinidad oscura y otras no.

—¿Qué significa tener un “alma oscura”? —Preguntó Harry.

Andromeda sacudió la cabeza. —Probablemente no debí haber usado esa frase, —Dijo, —Porque honestamente no lo sé.

—¿ _Tú_ tienes alguna teoría? —Presionó Harry.

—Todo el mundo la tiene, —Respondió. —Algunos creen que es hereditario. Otros creen que es ambiental, lo que podría explicar por qué tantas familias oscuras producen niños oscuros. Aun así otros piensan que podría ser por exposición a las artes oscuras a una edad temprana, lo que también explicaría por qué es en apariencia hereditario.

—¿Qué crees tú?

Se rio. —Creo que la oscuridad escoge a sus pupilos basándose en lo que la persona está dispuesta a hacer.

Harry levantó una ceja. —Eso explicaría por qué tantas brujas y magos oscuros están en Slytherin.

—Cualquier medio para lograr nuestras metas, —Dijo Andromeda, sonriendo. —Eso es precisamente por qué creo lo que creo.

Harry volvió a sentarse, considerándolo. —Definitivamente eso suena mejor que “tener un alma oscura”.

—¿Eso por qué? —Preguntó Andromeda.

—Porque lo hace sonar…

—¿Malvado? —Dijo Andromeda suavemente.

Harry asintió.

—Parece que tú mismo tienes prejuicios contra la oscuridad, —Dijo Andromeda. —Oscuro no significa malvado.

—Ya lo sé, —Dijo Harry, suspirando. —Es solo que… cuando va ligado a un alma en vez de solo a… magia… suena… —Se apagó, inseguro de qué quería decir.

—Bueno, no fuiste criado en la comunidad oscura, —Dijo Andromeda. —La fama de la oscuridad, aunque falsa, es difícil de superar. —Suspiró. —La reputación que la oscuridad se ha ganado en el último siglo también nos ha dificultado mucho la existencia. —Fijó una mirada de escrutinio en Harry, quien cambió su peso de pierna, incómodo.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó.

—¿Se te ha ocurrido que… —Hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño… que el hecho de que _tú,_ de entre toda la gente, seas un mago oscuro podría ayudar a mejorar esa desafortunada reputación?

Harry frunció el ceño. —Se me ha… insinuado, sí, —Dijo. —Pero es solo que… no quiero ser…

—¿Un símbolo? —Preguntó Andromeda. —Eres consciente de que ya has sido uno durante gran parte de tu vida, ¿Verdad?

—Sí, —Respondió Harry. —Y lo odio. No lo quiero.

Andromeda emitió un “hmm…” y volvió a sentarse en su silla, desde donde siguió estudiando a Harry con ojos curiosos. —Bueno, entonces, mi pequeño Slytherin… —Dijo. —¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Harry.

—Los Slytherins tienen metas, es parte de ser un Slytherin, —Dijo Andromeda. —Harry, ¿Qué es lo que deseas por encima de todo lo demás?

Harry suspiró, tirándose de nuevo en su silla. —Quiero ver a Voldemort derrotado, —Dijo. Estaba bastante seguro de que ya podía ver a dónde llevaba esa conversación.

—Sí, esa es un poco la gran meta, —Dijo Andromeda tranquilamente.

Harry dejó salir una risotada cínica.

—¿Supongo que se te ha ocurrido que declararte oscuro puede debilitar los apoyos de Quien-Tú-Sabes? —Dijo Andromeda.

Harry asintió. —Se me ha… señalado, —Dijo. —Mis compañeros de casa dijeron lo mismo.

—Y coincido con ellos de todo corazón, —Dijo Andromeda. —Ser el símbolo que tanto te desagrada de hecho podría ayudarte a alcanzar tu meta.

Harry frunció el ceño, bajando la vista a sus manos.

—Los Slytherins utilizamos cualquier método para alcanzar nuestras metas, —Dijo Andromeda. —hasta cuando no estamos encantados con dichos métodos, —Se inclinó repentinamente para tomar una de las manos de Harry. —Ya has mostrado que no tienes miedo de utilizar recursos con los que no estás exactamente contento, y fuiste seleccionado en Slytherin por un motivo.

El ceño de Harry se profundizó. —¿Y el motivo es “mejorar la reputación de la oscuridad”? —Preguntó sarcásticamente.

Andromeda sacudió la cabeza. —No estoy hablando de algo tan trillado como el _destino_ , Harry. —Estoy diciendo que tienes la habilidad de hacer eso _porque_ eres un Slytherin.

Harry suspiró. Ya había pensado sobre cuánto deseaba salvar a sus compañeros de ser forzados a estar al servicio de Voldemort, pero había estado evitando pensar sobre cómo podía hacer que

eso pasara realmente.

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó cínicamente. —¿Anunciándole al mundo que me he metido hasta el cuallo en las artes oscuras?

—No hagas eso, no hasta que te hayas declarado, —Dijo Andromeda de forma cortante, y entonces su cara se suavizó. —Tienes tiempo de pensar el cómo, —Continuó. —También tienes tiempo de decidir si quieres hacerlo en absoluto. Los deseos cambian con el tiempo, después de todo. Si decides que hay algo que quieres más que ver derrotado a Quien-Tú-Sabes…

Harry dejó escapar una risa amarga. —No es probable.

—No vas a estar solo, Harry, —Dijo Andromeda, con voz firme. —Estaré de tu lado. Y estoy segura de que habrá otros que harán lo mismo.

***

El resto de las vacaciones fueron en su mayoría tranquilas.

Apenas tuvo tiempo para si mismo, pero se as arregló para escaparse a la Biblioteca Black un par de veces. Dadas las advertencias de sus compañeros sobre la posibilidad de que sus cosas fueran registradas, no quiso llevarse nada con él, o nada más de lo que ya tenía, mejor dicho. Aun así, estaba determinado a investigar lo que pudiera sobre lo que pasaba cuando un mago oscuro era controlado por la magia oscura.

No había mucho que encontrar, pero por lo poco que leyó, parecía que ser “controlado” por la magia oscura era como una especie de adicción; aquellos que se rendían a ello se encontraban con una incesante necesidad de usar las artes oscuras, y a menudo podían exhibir signos de locura.

Eso hizo que Harry se sintiera un poco mejor; a pesar de que sentía la necesidad de _aprender_ más, no sentía que necesitara _usar_ las artes oscuras.

Quería pasar más tiempo buscando, pero no dejaba de ser reclamado por la señora Weasley, o Hermione, o los gemelos.

Utilizó sus noches para leer acerca de los ritos declarativos Black, y comprendió lo que había dicho el padre de Theo sobre no tener estómago para ello. Harry estaba bastante seguro de que habría sido capaz de soportarlo, pero realmente podía ver por qué alguien podría asustarse. Iba a haber sangre y dolor en el primer rito, seguido por otro donde tenía que abrirse completamente a la oscuridad. Basándose en cómo se había sentido en su rito de afinidad y su rito de intención, Harry no estaba seguro de si podía volverse aún más intenso.

Aunque ese era el segundo rito, y Harry estaba decidido a concentrarse en pasar por el primero antes de preocuparse por el segundo. Quería completar los tres antes de Beltane, y quería asegurarse de hacerlos correctamente. Estudió el primer rito, el rito de sangre, una y otra vez hasta que pudo recitarlo entero de memoria.

Eso solo le llevó un rato, y pasó gran parte de sus vacaciones aburrido. Las los días parecían arrastrase, y Harry se sentía cada día más ansioso por volver a Hogwarts.

La última noche antes de volver se encontró demasiado emocionado para dormirse, y el silencio se sentía opresivo. Estaba de los nervios, y tenía la sensación de que había algún sitio donde _tenía_ que estar. Se dijo a sí mismo que simplemente estaba muy emocionado por volver a Hogwarts, pero también sentía que se estaba perdiendo algo.

Estaba tumbado en la cama cuando de pronto la magia oscura de la casa lo atravesó de un modo en que no lo había hecho desde que llegó por primera vez a Grimmauld Place después de su visión.

Se sentó repentinamente en la cama.

 _Tenía_ que estar en otro sitio, y Draco había tenido razón; ahora que sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, sabía que la magia oscura estaba intentando guiarlo a algún sitio, al igual que lo había guiado a la Biblioteca Black en verano.

Se quedó sentado en la cama durante algunos minutos, tomando y soltando aliento. Quería probar las palabras de Draco; necesitaba estar absolutamente seguro de que la magia oscura no le estaba robando su capacidad de decisión, así que simplemente se sentó e intentó comprender lo que estaba pasando.

No era como la _Imperius,_ decidió, y no sentía que tuviera una irresistible necesidad de ir a donde fura que la magia estuviera intentando llevarlo. Era más un empujoncito que un tirón, y finalmente decidió que Draco tenía toda la razón; no tenía que hacer lo que la magia oscura quería que hiciera. Si Harry quería, podía ignorarla.

Aun así, su curiosidad estaba sobrepasando por completo su deseo de resistirse, y finalmente pasó sus piernas por el lado de la cama y cerró los ojos, dejando que la magia lo bañara.

Ahora que sabía lo que estaba pasando, era una sensación extraña. La magia parecía acariciarlo suavemente, y sonrió ante la sensación. Dejó que sus pies lo guiaran, y dejó su habitación, girando la esquina. Paró ante las escaleras y levantó la vista.

Lo estaba llevando a la biblioteca Black.

D pronto Harry sintió una punzada de arrepentimiento por no haber pasado más tiempo en la biblioteca, pero quizás la magia oscura lo guiaba hacia algo importante. Después de todo ya lo había hecho antes.

Subió las escaleras sigilosamente y abrió la puerta de la cómoda y familiar habitación. Caminó hacia las estanterías y levantó la vista hacia ellas, después alzó una mano y pasó sus dedos por los lomos de los libros.

Se descubrió deteniéndose en un libro, y lo sacó de la estantería. Tuvo que ladear la cubierta para leer el título con la débil luz de las velas.

Se llamaba _Magia de Sangre: Ritos, Rituales, Sacramentos, y Sacrificios._

Frunció el ceño, de pronto se dio cuenta de que el tirón de la magia había cesado. Aparentemente solo quería que encontrara este libro. Lo abrió y le echó un vistazo a la tabla de contenidos, pero nada saltó a sus ojos por ser particularmente importante. Quizás la oscuridad pensaba que podría necesitarlo para su primer rito declarativo, pero no vio nada que pareciera estar relacionado.

Se encogió de hombros, cerrando el libro de golpe. Incluyendo los ritos Black, el libro que Blaise le había dado, y este nuevo sobre magia de sangre, solo estaba llevando a Hogwarts tres libros sobre artes oscuras. Quizás los escondiera en su mochila en vez de en el baúl, y se los pasaría a alguno de sus compañeros tan pronto como llegara.

Harry dejo la biblioteca y guardó el libro con los demás una vez llegó a su cuarto. Se metió otra vez en la cama y se durmió casi tan pronto como su cabeza tocó la almohada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: ¡De vuelta a Hogwarts! Sé que muchos os estáis mordiendo las uñas por saber más de Snape. No os preocupéis, estará de vuelta en el próximo capítulo. :) Y después las cosas empiezan a despegar realmente…  
> Y ahora algunas noticias para todos: Hace poco me ofrecieron un trabajo en otra ciudad. Guay para mi, pero prepararme para la mudanza va a llevarme tiempo que preferiría pasar escribiendo. Espero poder tener otro capítulo antes de recoger toda mi vida y mudarme, pero honestamente no sé cómo va a ir. Mis disculpas por adelantado si hay más retraso del esperado.
> 
> NT:Ojalá la palabra “smirk” existiera en español. Me facilitaría mucho la vida xd  
> * En Gran Bretaña, Australia, Canadá y Nueva Zelanda el día después de navidad también es festivo y se llama “Boxing Day”


	18. La Risa

Después de un mareante y algo incómodo viaje en el Autobús Noctámbulo, en el que Harry fue obligado a sentarse con Ron en doloroso silencio debido a la falta de asientos, llegaron finalmente a Hogsmeade.

Harry se sintió aliviado cuando se libró de los ojos fisgones de los pasajeros, y apenas pudo retener su sonrisa cuando sus ojos avistaron Hogwarts en la distancia. El camino helado hasta la escuela pareció llevarles años, y se ralentizaron aún más al arrastrar sus baúles por la nieve fangosa.

Llegaron justo después de los demás estudiantes que habían llegado en tren, y Harry se separó de los demás rápidamente cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, dirigiéndose a la mesa de Slytherin.

—¡ _Ahí_ estás! —Exclamó Pansy, saltando de su asiento para abrazar a Harry. —No estabas en el tren.

—Nos estábamos empezando a preocupar de que te hubieran expulsado otra vez, —Bromeó Blaise. —Así que- ¡ _Auch!_ —Exclamó cuando Harry lo golpeó rápidamente en el brazo. —¿Y eso por qué?

—Si hubiera sido expulsado, habría sido por _tu_ culpa, —Susurró Harry furioso. —¿En qué estabas pensando al mandarme ese libro? —Es una suerte que lo haya abierto cuando no había nadie más cerca.

Los ojos de Blaise se ensancharon. —Estaba seguro de que estarías otra vez bajo un _Fidelius_ , no esperaba que lo recibieras hasta que hubieras vuelto, —Dijo avergonzado.

—Alguien me trajo los regalos, —Dijo Harry. —Solo avísame la próxima vez, ¿Vale?

—Si has recibido los regalos, ¿Por qué tu sigue pareciendo que un hipogrifo mudó el plumaje en tu pelo? —Demandó Pansy.

—Porque tienes que enseñarme a usar esa poción capilar, —Respondió Harry riéndose

—Oh, venga _ya_. Potter, —Dijo Draco, rodando los ojos dramáticamente. —¿No te leíste las instrucciones?

—No, —Dijo Harry, sonriendo. —Para eso te tengo a ti.

—¿Lo llevas encima? —Preguntó Pansy. —¿O lo dejaste en tu baúl?

Harry suspiró y alcanzó su mochila, pero también se sintió orgulloso de adivinado tan bien lo que haría Pansy. Blaise miró sobre su hombro y sus ojos se agrandaron.

—¿Tienes libros de artes oscuras _aquí_? —Siseó cuando vio los libros. —¿En el jodido Gran comedor?

Harry levantó una ceja mientras volvía a cerrar rápidamente la bolsa. —Me imaginé que era menos probable que me registraran a mí que a mi baúl, —Susurró mientras le pasaba el bote a Pansy.

Blaise se picó el puente de la nariz y suspiró. —Probablemente tienes razón.

Pansy, mientras tanto, desenroscó rápidamente el tapón. —Tráeme tu cabeza, —Dijo.

—¿No puedes esperar hasta _después_ de la cena? —Preguntó Harry, teniendo la sensación de que ya conocía la respuesta.

—Blaise, tráeme la cabeza de Harry.

Con una sonrisa retorcida en su cara, Blaise empujó a Harry alrededor de la mesa de Slytherin, obligándolo a sentarse entre Pansy y Draco. Pansy echó el líquido frío sobre la cabeza de Harry, y sus dedos se abrieron camino hasta el cuero cabelludo de Harry.

—Draco tenía razón, —Dijo Harry, cerrando los ojos. —Das buenos masajes en la cabeza.

De repente una mano pasó pajo su barbilla y giró su cabeza, y los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe para ver a Draco estudiándolo. —Es una mejora, —Dijo Draco, con una media sonrisa. Pansy se rio, y Harry se preguntó cómo se vería su cabeza.

El espectáculo pareció entretener a los Slytherins a su alrededor, y Harry se dio cuenta finalmente de que algunos de los estudiantes más mayores parecían estar mirando a Harry con ojos más apreciativos de lo normal.

Considerando que había visto a esos estudiantes en el Solsticio hacía unas semanas, Harry no pensaba que su escrutinio se debiera a su nuevo peinado.

***

Después de de la cena, Harry siguió al resto de su casa mientras ajustaba los tirantes de su mochila, asegurándose de que sus libros no se vieran. Blaise se dio la vuelta para esperarlo, y Harry se dio prisa por alcanzarlo.

— _Siento_ haberte mandado el libro, —Dijo Blaise cuando Harry llegó a su lado. —De verdad que no pensé que fuera a llegarte hasta que volvieras al colegio.

—No pasa nada, —Dijo Harry, suspirando. —Nadie lo vio.

—¿Has leído algo ya? —Preguntó Blaise. —Te lo di porque hay historia realmente interesante ahí, como el cómo algunos hechizos que se usan hoy en día para atacar tienen su origen en la sanación oscura.

—Solo lo he hojeado, —Dijo Harry. —Yo-

Sin advertencia, Blaise empujó a Harry al suelo repentinamente, y Harry gimió cuando su codo colisionó dolorosamente con el suelo de piedra. Sobre sus cabezas, una maldición pasó por el aire y se estampó en la pared. Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon cuando Blaise levantó su cabeza para mirar detrás suya.

—¡Eh! —Gritó Blaise. Detrás suya, Harry pudo ver cómo los demás se habían detenido para ver qué había pasado, y Draco ya estaba corriendo hacia ellos.

—¡Abajo! —Siseó Draco, y Harry agachó su cabeza de nuevo, pensando que otra maldición estaba volando hacia él. En vez de eso, saltó sobre su cabeza, bajando por el pasillo. Blaise se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió detrás de él.

Con la adrenalina en sus venas, Harry también se puso de pie y los siguió.

Pero cuando giraron la esquina, no había nadie.

—¡Tú, _estúpido_ cobarde! —Gritó Draco, su normalmente pálido rostro estaba más que un poco enrojecido. —¡Vas a descubrir por qué este colegio teme a nuestra casa!

—¿Se puede saber por qué grita, señor Malfoy? —La profesora Sprout apareció detrás de ellos, viéndose más cansada de lo usual.

—Alguien ha intentado maldecir a Harry, otra vez, —Espetó Blaise. —Y _ha_ tenido que ser uno de tus Hufflepuffs.

—¿Qué? —Exclamó Sprout. —¿Qué ha pasado? —Miró a Harry. —¿Estás bien, Potter?

—Estoy bien, —Dijo Harry. —Se han ido. —Aun así, ella procedió a inspeccionar a Harry de la cabeza a los pies.

Blaise extendió su mano hacia Harry mientras ella lo hacía, y Harry lo miró confuso.

Blaise rodó los ojos y tomó la mochila de Harry para que Sprout pudiera revisarlo a conciencia.

Los ojos de Harry se ampliaron, y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Blaise a modo de agradecimiento. Dudaba que ella hubiera visto los libros, pero ciertamente no quería tentar a la suerte.

—Bueno, no creo que necesites ir al ala de enfermería, —Decidió Sprout, aparentemente satisfecha de que Harry no estuviera herido. Se giró hacia Blaise. —¿Qué le hace pensar que era alguien de mi casa, señor Zabini?

—A comienzos del año averiguamos que quienquiera que fuera el que atacó a Harry tenía que ser un Gryffindor o un Hufflepuff, —Explicó Blaise. —Y considerando que los Gryffindors y los Ravenclaws van a las torres…

Sprout frunció el ceño. —¿Estás seguro de que no ha podido ser otro Slytherin? —Preguntó. —¿O de que nadie de las otras casas pudo haberos seguido hasta aquí?

—Por _supuesto_ que no nos cree, —Dijo Draco de forma desagradable.

—Cuide su tono, señor Malfoy, —Dijo Sprut, frunciendo el ceño. — _Sí_ me creo que alguien haya intentado maldecir al señor Potter, pero necesitaré más que pruebas circunstanciales para averiguar quién ha sido. Suspiró. —Tened por seguro que reportaré esto y el tema será investigado. Iros a vuestra sala común, ahora. —Los espantó.

—Bueno, al menos no lo ignoró por completo, —Murmuró Blaise. —Pero no es como si fueran a sacar algo de la supuesta “investigación”.

—Alguien sigue queriendo tu cabeza, Harry, —Dijo Draco, con una expresión iracunda en su rostro. —Cuando averigüemos quién, no va a ser _agradable_ para ellos.

***

Draco arrastró a Harry a su dormitorio tan pronto como llegaron a la sala común. Abrió su baúl y metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos superiores, sacando una vela idéntica a la que Sirius le había dado a Harry.

—¿Entiendo que Black te ha explicado para qué es esto? —Preguntó Draco mientras le pasaba la vela a Harry.

Harry asintió. —También me dio un libro sobre los ritos, —Dijo. —Lanzó su mochila a la cama y sacó el pequeño y manoseado libro que Sirius le había dado.

Los labios de Draco hicieron una extraña mueca. —Me sorprende que lo conservara, —Dijo.

—Dijo que podía simplemente ignorar toda la basura sobre la pureza de sangre, —Dijo Harry, con una sonrisita. —¿Supongo que tú los seguiste al pie de la letra?

—Por supuesto que sí, —Dijo Draco Frunciendo el ceño. —Son los ritos intocables de mi familia.

—Bueno, espero no estarte ofendiendo si decido no jurar que me aseguraré de que la sangre de mi familia permanezca pura, —Replicó Harry sardónico.

Para su sorpresa, Draco se rio. —De todos modos la mayoría de esa palabrería son chorradas de adorno, —Dijo. —El rito en sí es mucho más importante que las palabras.

—Lo tengo casi memorizado, —Dijo Harry. —Voy a intentar hacer el primero esta semana o la que viene.

—¿Pretendes completar tu declaración final en Beltane? —Preguntó Draco. —Mi madre se lo estaba preguntando.

A pesar de la momentánea sensación de alarma cuando le recordaron lo muy interesada que estaba Narcissa en Harry, dejó salir una risa. —Sí. Sé que es menos tiempo de lo normal, pero no quiero esperar hasta el año que viene para finalizarla.

—Bien, —Replicó Draco, con una nota de satisfacción en su voz. —Yo tampoco quiero. Los ritos y rituales que se te abrirán una vez que estés declarado…

Harry asintió. —Leí uno que mencionaba ser capaz de tener control sobre mis sueños, —Dijo. —Me pregunto si me ayudaría con… visiones.

Draco levantó una ceja elegante ante eso. —Tú… recibiste mi regalo de Yule con los demás, ¿Verdad?

—Sí, —Dijo Harry. —Gracias, por cierto. Me encantó. —Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó la pequeña figurita púrpura.

—Está hecha de Lepidolita, —Dijo Draco. —Cuando la encargué, estaba pensando en la posibilidad de que te declarases oscuro; se supone que la gema ayuda en las transiciones y… recorridos. —Se sonrió. —Pero también se supone que te ayuda a tener la mente clara y equilibrada. Creo que hice una buena elección.

Harry se rio. —Snape también dijo que tengo que trabajar en aclarar mi mente.

Draco pestañeó. —¿Por qué?

—Oclumancia, —Respondió Harry. —Va a entrenarme.

Los ojos de Draco se ensancharon. —¿Por qué es… _él_ quien te está entrenando? —Preguntó, su tono sonado un poco desconfiado.

Harry hizo una pausa, sintiéndose un poco culpable de pronto; Snape le había pedido a Harry que no le hablara a nadie del entrenamiento. Era solo que se sentía natural contárselo a Draco, pero se imaginó que Snape no estaría contento con eso. —Aparentemente Dumbledore le pidió que lo hiciera, —Dijo Harry lentamente, —Pero aparentemente Snape también está interesado en asegurarse de que Dumbledore no se entere de… lo mío.

—¿Sobre que estás recorriendo la senda oscura, quieres decir?

Harry asintió. —No se lo digas a nadie, por favor, —Dijo. —Ni siquiera a los otros Slytherins.

Draco ladeó su cabeza, sus ojos entrecerrándose en consideración. —Es magia difícil, pero no niego que es una buena idea aprenderla.

—¿Entonces tú sabes lo qué es?

—Es el arte de proteger tu mente de ataques externos, —Respondió Draco. —Como lo que te pasó justo antes de las vacaciones.

Harry asintió. —Eso es lo que dijo Snape, sí. Pero sigo sin estar completamente seguro de a qué se refiere con lo de que “aclare mi mente”.

Draco frunció el ceño. —Durante las vacaciones, ¿Estabas en el mismo sitio en que estuviste este verano?

—Sí.

—¿No fuiste a la biblioteca a buscar material sobre Oclumancia?

Harry parpadeó, después sonrió avergonzado. —No lo pensé. —Después se encogió de hombros. —Pero esa biblioteca parece estar enfocada sobre todo en artes oscuras, y no pensé que la Oclumancia fuera oscura…

—No lo es. Es neutral. —Draco rodó los ojos. —Pero los magos oscuros suelen aprenderla ya que tendemos a tener cosas que esconder. Una biblioteca oscura casi seguro tendría algo sobre Oclumancia. —Sacudió la cabeza. —Por el amor de Merlín, Harry… eres un _caso perdido_.

Harry se rio. —A veces.

—Claramente has sacado al menos un libro sobre artes oscuras de ahí, pero realmente no pensaste… —Draco se apagó, y después suspiró. —¿Cuándo empezará este entrenamiento?

—Mañana, —Respondió Harry. —Dos veces a la semana.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Harry.

—Es… —Draco paró, cruzándose de brazos e inclinándose contra uno de los postes de la cama. —Tienes que ser cuidadoso, Harry, —Dijo en voz baja. —Cuando estés con Snape.

—¿Por qué?

—Puede que el profesor Snape sea nuestro jefe de casa, —Dijo Draco, —Pero también es un mortífago.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon impactados, y Draco debió malinterpretar el porqué.

—Es verdad, —Dijo Draco, con tono insistente. —Y sé que se libró de ir a Azkaban en la primera guerra porque Dumbledore dijo que se hizo espía, pero ha vuelto con el Señor Oscuro. Mi padre estuvo hablando de ello durante las vacaciones… —Draco frunció el ceño y su mirada se desvió hacia el suelo.

Harry siguió mirando a Draco muy sorprendido. Sabía que Draco y él se habían vuelto más cercanos, pero aun así se descubrió a sí mismo sorprendiéndose de que Draco realmente estuviera traicionando a Snape por él. Harry consideró brevemente el contarle a Draco la verdadera alineación de Snape, pero algo respecto a eso se sentía mal; no era su secreto para ir contándolo, después de todo.

Y a pesar de lo cercanos que se hubieran vuelto, Draco seguía siendo el hijo de Lucius Malfoy.

Entonces Harry notó lo desamparado que se veía Draco. —¿Estás bien? —Preguntó en voz baja.

Draco tragó saliva, sus ojos se deslizaron a un lado. —Durante las vacaciones, mi padre… —Tomó aliento, y Harry se encontró a sí mismo cada vez más y más preocupado.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó.

—Mi padre dejó caer algunas insinuaciones sobre que él… creo que quiere que tome la marca, —Dijo Draco. —Este verano. —Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Harry, y Draco continuó. —Cuando el Señor Oscuro acababa de volver, mi padre dio a entender que no lo permitiría hasta que yo tuviera diecisiete, pero ahora…

—Draco, —Dijo Harry, inclinándose y colocando una mano en el brazo de Draco. —No tienes que hacerlo.

—¡Puede que no tenga opción! —Espetó Draco. —¡Si mi padre quiere que sea un mortífago, entonces yo-

—Tu _padre_ no debería tomar decisiones por ti, —Dijo Harry ferozmente.

—¡No es tan simple, Harry! —Exclamó Draco.

Harry frunció el ceño, y después tomó aliento, intentando calmarse. —Sé que no lo es, —Dijo, más suave, pero la furia seguía siendo evidente en su voz. —Pero si no quieres-

—No quiero, —Dijo Draco, apartando su brazo del agarre de Harry bruscamente y caminando lejos de él. Se detuvo en mitad de la habitación y dejó salir un suspiro, sus ojos desviándose hacia el techo. —Claramente el Señor Oscuro no está… del todo ahí. —Permaneció en silencio por un momento, y entonces dejó escapar un sonido de frustración. —Y es un jodido _hipócrita._

Harry se congeló. —¿A… a qué te refieres? —Preguntó lentamente, con una sensación enfermiza formándose en su estómago.

Draco no dijo nada al principio, después se dio la vuelta para mirar a Harry. —Se está… aprovechando de las creencias de la gente, —Dijo. —Predica la importancia de la sangre mágica, y mantener la sangre pura, pero él-

—¿Es un mestizo? —Escupió Harry con incredulidad. —¿No quieres ser su mortífago porque Voldemort es un jodido _mestizo_? ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir? —Harry no estaba seguro de por qué le sorprendía.

Los ojos de Draco se ensancharon. —No, —Dijo rápidamente, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Me refiero… no exactamente.

—¿Entonces qué _quieres_ decir? —Demandó Harry, levantando la voz. Su estómago se revolvió de forma desagradable. Sentía que esta era una discusión que él y Draco tenían que tener en algún momento, pero aunque habían accedido a tenerla, lo habían estado evitando en su mayor parte. —Sé que eres un purista de sangre-

—¡No sé si lo _soy_! —Espetó Draco, entonces tomó aliento y se pasó una mano temblorosa por el pelo. —No lo sé, Harry-

—Oh, dame un puñetero _descanso_ , —Dijo Harry, poniendo mala cara. —Estuviste detrás de Hermione durante _años_ por ser una nacida de muggles. ¡El único motivo por el que paraste fue porque no querías cabrearme!

—¡Ya lo sé! —Gritó Draco en respuesta. —Al principio, sí; no saqué el tema porque estaba intentando mantener la paz. Pero-

—¡Solo porque ahora estés manteniendo la boca cerrada con eso no hace que tus creencias estén bien!

—¿Podrías por favor dejarme terminar una oración? —Gruñó Draco, sus ojos relampagueando.

Harry se reclinó, cruzando los brazos. —Bien. Sigue.

Draco tomó aliento. —Esto es un tema complicado, Harry-

Harry dejó salir una risa hiriente. —No realmente.

—Dijiste que me dejarías hablar, —Dijo Draco, su voz sonaba cansada.

Harry cerró la boca con semblante serio, y le hizo gestos a Draco para indicar que tenía su atención.

Draco pareció preparase mentalmente, y se vio como si le estuviera costando encontrar las palabras correctas. —Ciertas… ciertas cosas han salido recientemente a la luz, —Dijo. —cosas que me han estado haciendo poner en duda lo que mis padres dicen sobre la sangre mágica. —Tragó saliva. —Como lo que siempre han dicho de que solo los sangre pura pueden tener afinidad por algún tipo de magia, luminosa u oscura.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon por la sorpresa. —Nadie… nadie me había mencionado eso.

—Es algo de lo que Blaise y Theo siempre han dudado, —Dijo Draco. —Pero yo estaba convencido de que era por lo que Tracey no tiene afinidad oscura a pesar de que su madre es una bruja oscura. Y a pesar de que nunca la he conocido, sé que no es posible que mi prima sea oscura.

—¿Tonks? —Preguntó Harry. —No lo es.

Draco asintió. —La verdad es, Harry; nunca he encontrado un solo mago o bruja oscura con afinidad oscura que no fuera un sangre pura. Al menos, no que yo sepa. —Paró. —Hasta ti.

Harry hizo una pausa. —Te dije lo de Voldemort…

—Sí, —Respondió Draco. —Y no es solo eso, sino… el Señor Oscuro es uno de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos. Y después estás tú… —Dejó escapar una risa corta. —No te quedas exactamente corto de podre, tampoco.

Harry se revolvió incómodo, y por más de una razón. Realmente nunca le gustaba cuando Draco hablaba del potencial de su poder, pero había algo más que le incordiaba: él y Voldemort seguramente no podían ser los dos únicos magos oscuros mestizos, ¿verdad?

Draco dejó escapar un suspiro antes de continuar. —Y me ha hecho pensar sobre algo que mi madre ha dicho más de unas cuantas veces: “La oscuridad necesita sangre nueva.”

Harry pestañeó. —Andromeda dijo exactamente lo mismo, —Dijo, —Durante las vacaciones.

Los ojos de Draco se ensancharon. —Así que _es_ algún tipo de dicho familiar, —Dijo. —Me lo había preguntado. —Sacudió la cabeza. —Pero… siempre me ha confundido lo que realmente significaba. Si solo los sangre pura pueden ser oscuros, ¿Cómo conseguimos sangre nueva? ¿Simplemente nos sentamos a esperar a que una familia de luz tenga un niño con afinidad oscura?

La expresión de Harry se convirtió en un reflejo de la de Draco cuando comprendió sus palabras. —Así que crees… ¿Pueden referirse a gente como… como yo? ¿O… hijos de muggles, quizás? —Preguntó. —Quiero decir, realmente no parece probable; si es un dicho de la familia Black…

—“ _Toujours Pur”_ —Recitó Draco. —Parece extraño decir algo que implica introducir sangre nueva, sangre _muggle_ , cuando el orgullo mismo de las familias se basa en la pureza.

—Me pregunto si Sirius lo ha oído… —Reflexionó Harry.

—Pregúntale cuando tengas ocasión, —Dijo Draco.

Harry asintió.

Draco dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado. —De todos modos… —Continuó, —Todo esto me ha estado trayendo algunas dudas. Pero algo incluso más frustrante es el hecho de que el Señor Oscuro _es_ un hipócrita. —Su ceño se profundizó.

Harry se sintió como si le hubieran atacado por la espalda. —¿Si estás teniendo dudas sobre… sobre la pureza de sangre, por qué te importa que él sea un mestizo?

—No creo que lo haga, —Dijo Draco, —Al menos no del modo que tú crees. Me molesta que esté mintiendo sobre quién es, aparentemente con el objetivo de conseguir que los magos oscuros se unan a su bando.

—Creo que tiene más que ver con el hecho de que está avergonzado de ello, —Dijo Harry con un encogimiento de hombros. —Así que lo oculta.

Draco le brindó una mirada extraña. —¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Él… uh… —Harry tosió. —Lo ha mencionado. Y sé que él escogió el nombre “Voldemort” porque no quería llevar el nombre de su padre muggle.

Draco palideció. —A veces se me olvida que realmente has _hablado_ con él.

—Nunca lo has conocido, entonces.

Draco sacudió la cabeza. —Solo lo he visto una vez. A través de una ventana, desde dos pisos de distancia. —Se estremeció.

Harry frunció el ceño. —¿Y tu padre espera que seas soldado de un hombre con el que ni siquiera has hablado nunca?

Una expresión dolorida atravesó la cara de Draco, quien apartó la vista de Harry. —Sí. Y no creo que vaya a tener elección.

De repente a Harry lo inundó una cruda determinación. Sabía que su discusión sobre la pureza de sangre estaba lejos de terminar, pero no iba a dejar que Voldemort atrapase a Draco en su fanatismo, especialmente no ahora que parecía que Draco estaba empezando a ver la verdad. Harry se movió de inmediato al lado de Draco, tomando su muñeca.

—Draco, —Dijo, —Haré todo lo posible para asegurarme de que tienes elección.

***

Las clases del día siguiente pasaron rápidamente, incluso a pesar de que los profesores les pusieron el doble de deberes que en el trimestre anterior. Parecía que cuanto más se acercaban a sus TIMO, peor se ponía.

Cuando llegó la tarde, Harry suspiró con trepidación. Draco y Theo lo acompañaron al despacho de Snape, y mientras los otros dos intentaban charlar sobre las clases del día, Harry permaneció en silencio durante todo el camino.

—¿A qué hora deberíamos recogerte? —Preguntó Draco en voz baja cuando llegaron a la puerta de Snape.

—Snape no me dijo cuánto tomaría la… _sesión de tutoría_ , —Respondió Harry. Mientras que Draco conocía el propósito de las clases, Theo no lo sabía. Aunque Harry se estaba cansando de guardar secretos de tanta gente, al menos estaba _intentando_ respetar los deseos de Snape. —No pasa nada; estamos lo bastante cerca de las mazmorras como para que pueda-

—Absolutamente _no,_ —Dijo Draco.

—Alguien intentó atacarte de nuevo justo _ayer,_ Harry, —Añadió Theo.

—Y _no_ vas a pasear solo por los pasillos, —Continuó Draco.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente, y Snape los contempló a los tres con frialdad. —Yo escoltaré a Potter de vuelta a los dormitorios después de la sesión de tutoría de esta noche, —Dijo. —Después de hoy, pondremos una hora para que vosotros o los demás lo recojáis. —Sus ojos cambiaban entre Draco y Theo. —¿Entendido?

—Sí, señor, —Dijo Theo.

Snape se hizo a un lado y Harry soltó un suspiro. —Os veo luego, —Les dijo a sus amigos antes de entrar en la oficina. La puerta se cerró detrás de él antes de que Draco o Theo tuvieran siquiera la oportunidad de responder, y Harry respingó al oír el sonido. Snape hizo gestos a la silla frente a su escritorio, y Harry tomó asiento, mirando débilmente a Snape mientras se sentaba enfrente suya.

—Ya sabes por qué estás aquí, —Dijo Snape, con semblante serio.

—Sé, señor.

—Espero que encuentres la Oclumancia más fácil que las pociones, ya que no tendrás al señor Malfoy para que te lleve de la mano aquí, —Continuó Snape, gruñendo. —No es posible recibir ayuda en la Oclumancia como puedes hacer con el trabajo de clase. Tendrás que apoyarte ten solo en tu propia mente.

—Um, —Dijo Harry. —Dijiste que era una rama de la magia que se usa para proteger los ataques a la mente.

—¿Y?

—Uh… —Harry exprimió su cerebro, intentando recordar cuáles fueron las palabras exactas que Snape había usado semanas antes.

Snape rodó los ojos. —Es así como vas a protegerte de la influencia e intrusión mental.

Harry pensó que era básicamente lo que él acababa de decir, pero no lo señaló. —Así que crees que Voldemort realmente está-

—¡ _No_ pronuncies el nombre del Señor Oscuro! —Espetó Snape.

Harry frunció el ceño. —Dumbledore lo hace.

—Tú tienes una mera _fracción_ del poder que tiene el profesor Dumbledore, —Escupió Snape.

Harry miró a Snape, sintiendo la tentación de discutir, pero rápidamente decidió que no merecía la pena, era más importante averiguar exactamente _por qué_ querían que aprendiera Oclumancia. —¿Así que tú y Dumbledore realmente creéis que _él_ se está metiendo en mi cabeza?

—Es obvio que eres _tú_ el que se está metiendo en _su_ cabeza, incluso si es por accidente, —Dijo Snape. —Y ahora el Señor Oscuro se ha dado cuenta de esto.

Los ojos de Harry se ampliaron. —¿Cómo sabes eso?

La expresión de Snape se volvió incluso más irritada. —Es suficiente con que lo sepamos, ¿No estás de acuerdo?

Harry frunció el ceño.

—El Señor Oscuro es muy habilidoso con la Legremancia, lo que significa que a diferencia de tus… excursiones _accidentales_ a su mente, probablemente él será capaz de acceder a tu mente a voluntad.

Harry tragó saliva, no gustándole para nada cómo sonaba eso, pero algo en las palabras de Snape le llamó la atención. —¿Legremancia? —Preguntó. —He… oído hablar de eso.

Snape levantó una ceja. —Sorprendente, Potter, que hayas oído hablar de la Legremancia pero no conozcas la Oclumancia.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. —No sé lo que es la Legremancia, pero escuché que…. la magia del Solsticio protege contra ello.

La expresión de Snape cambió; claramente estaba estudiando a Harry de nuevo, justo como había hecho cuando se encontraron en el Yule. Permaneció en silencio durante un momento antes de responder. —Eso es protección que la oscuridad provee con un propósito específico. Solo protegerá la información sobre lo que pase en el Yule, —Dijo Snape lentamente. —Esto no ayudará en esta situación.

—¿Y entonces qué es la Legremancia?

—Es el arte de extraer los sentimientos y las memorias de una mente. —Snape volvió a sentarse en su silla y entrecruzó sus dedos. —Como mencioné, el Señor Oscuro es bastante adepto a esto. La Oclumancia es la única defensa contra ello.

Harry estudió a Snape durante un momento, contemplando si hacerle o no la siguiente pregunta, antes de decidir tirar la cautela a la basura. —Y… ¿Dumbledore también es capaz de ello? —Preguntó. —Legremancia, quiero decir.

Los ojos de Snape se ensancharon casi imperceptiblemente antes de volverse férreos de nuevo. —En efecto, —Dijo. Se levantó de su silla y sacó su varita. Harry se tensó, mirando la varita de Snape con cautela. —Levántate, Potter, y saca tu varita.

Harry hizo lo que le había dicho, tragando nerviosamente.

—Puedes intentar defenderte mediante el desarme u otros métodos, —Dijo Snape.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —Preguntó Harry.

—Voy a intentar acceder a tu mente, —Dijo Snape en voz baja. –Tú tratarás de resistirte. —Levantó su varita. —Prepárate. ¡ _Leg_ _r_ _i_ _li_ _mens!_

Harry no estaba listo, no es que hubiera sabido _cómo_ prepararse, no tenía ni idea de cómo impedir que Snape alcanzara su mente. Sin enterarse, la imagen de la oficina de Snape se volvió borrosa, como si estuviera debajo del agua, y se desvaneció.

Ahora se encontraba en el asiento de atrás del coche de los Dursley, escuchando los gritos que Vernon le dirigía sobre que las motocicletas no podían volar. Entonces estaba en el zoo, hablando con la serpiente, y se dio cuenta de lo similares que eran la serpiente y él. La serpiente se desvaneció y estaba rechazando la mano de Draco Malfoy en el tren, olas de indignación lo atravesaron al darse cuenta de lo mucho que el joven chico le recordaba a Dudley. Y entonces estaba escuchando al sombrero seleccionador en primer año, cuando le dijo que le iría bien en Slytherin…

—¡ _Auch! —_ Se quejó Harry cuando la oficina de Snape se hizo visible de nuevo, y sintió un dolor agudo justo bajo su rótula. Aparentemente había corrido hacia el escritorio de Snape y se había caído al suelo. Sacudió su cabeza para aclararse, después levantó la vista hacia Snape, quien se estaba frotando la muñeca viéndose increíblemente irritado.

—¿Estabas intentando lanzar un maleficio urticaria, Potter? —Preguntó Snape.

—No, —Dijo Harry, con voz cortante. Ni si quiera recordaba haber hecho eso. Se volvió a poner de pie tabaleándose y miró a Snape.

—Lo intentaremos de nuevo, —Dijo Snape. —Intenta no perder el tiempo gritando.

—Ni siquiera recuerdo haber gritado- —Espetó Harry, y entonces Snape lanzó el hechizo otra vez.

Estaba abriendo la puerta de la Biblioteca Black, las antorchas de las paredes llameando, y estaba sacando libro tras libro de las estanterías. McGonagall le estaba diciendo que no sería expulsado, y se daba cuenta de lo increíblemente probable que era que fuera a ir a Slytherin, no a Gryffindor. Cedric yacía en el suelo frente a él, mortalmente quieto, , sus ojos abriéndose y una mirada vacía…

— _¡Sal!_ —Gritó Harry, y se encontró a sí mismo de vuelta en el suelo.

—Ni siquiera lo estás _intentando_ , Potter, —Gruñó Snape. —Cada recuerdo que encuentro equivale a entregarme un arma que puedo utilizar contra ti.

—¡Bueno, no me estás explicando cómo mantenerte fuera! —Espetó Harry, volviendo a ponerse de pie de un salto.

—Cuida tu tono, —Replicó Snape, su labio superior curvándose de forma desagradable. —Debes aclarar tu mente, ¡Controla tus emociones!

—¿Cómo demonios se supone que voy a hacer _e_ _so?_ —Preguntó Harry incrédulo. No pensaba que sus emociones fueran algo que podía ser controlado.

La expresión de Snape se endureció aún más, si es que eso era posible, y entonces se picó el puente de la nariz. —¿Cómo te controlas cuando estás con Umbrigde, Potter?

—Te has estado controlando en su clase, lo que ha sido… sorprendente, —Continuó Snape. —¿Cómo te las has arreglado para hacer eso?

—Supongo… finjo que estoy sintiendo lo contrario a cómo me siento realmente, —Dijo Harry. —Y a veces yo… —Pausó.

—¿A veces _qué_?

—Lo dejo estallar… después, —Dijo Harry. No quería mencionar cómo; no creía que Snape fuera a ser muy receptivo a que Harry intentara abrir agujeros a las paredes del castillo.

Snape pareció considerar realmente las palabras de Harry, pero seguía viéndose descontento. —Dudo que “fingir” te vaya a ayudar en este caso. No puedes “fingir” en la Oclumancia. Sacudió la cabeza y levantó su varita una vez más. —Vuelve a prepararte.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon alarmados. Snape aún no le había explicado cómo “controlar sus emociones”. —Espera-

—¡ _Legrilimens!_

Harry estaba despierto a altas horas en el dormitorio de Slytherin, con sus cortinas corridas, y estaba leyendo otro libro sobre artes oscuras. Entonces vio su rito de afinidad y recordó lo maravillosa que era la magia oscura, y lo bien que le había hecho sentir. Entonces estaba en el dormitorio practicando maldiciones oscuras con Draco, cuando de pronto se le ocurrió que su padre había usado las artes oscuras, y se encontró preguntándose si su afinidad oscura podría provenir de James Potter…

Esta vez, Snape cortó el hechizo antes de que Harry se cayera, y Harry abrió los ojos para ver a Snape mirándolo con ojos inusualmente furiosos, y de pronto a Harry se le ocurrió lo que Snape estaba haciendo realmente.

—Estás usando este entrenamiento como excusa para ver mis recuerdos sobre las artes oscuras, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

—Tu padre usó un solo hechizo oscuro simplemente porque disfrutaba avergonzando y causando dolor a los demás, —Dijo Snape ignorando la pregunta de Harry. —Es necesaria más que la tentación de _un_ hechizo para mostrar signos de verdadera afinidad oscura.

—¡No me estás explicando cómo defenderme porque _quieres_ ver lo que hay en mi cabeza! —Repitió Harry. —¿Por qué no preguntas simplemente en lugar de rebuscar en mi cabeza?

—Porque los demás no siempre te pedirán _permiso_ antes de buscar la información que deseen, —Replicó Snape.

—¡Pensé que tú _querías_ que aprendiera esto! —Protestó Harry. —¿Cómo voy a conseguirlo si tú-

—¡ _Quiero_ que aprendas esto, niño idiota! —Espetó Snape. —Tienes que ser capaz de proteger tu mente del Señor Oscuro _y_ del profesor Dumbledore. Que el Señor Oscuro acceda a tu mente nos pone a todos en peligro.

—¿Y el profesor Dumbledore? —Preguntó Harry con tono oscuro.

—Si quieres tener éxito en tu recorrido por el camino oscuro, Dumbledore _no debe enterarse de lo que estás haciendo,_ —Gruñó Snape.

—¿Y por qué te interesa que yo tenga éxito? —Demandó Harry. —¡No es como si alguna vez hubieras querido ayudarme antes!

Snape volvió a fijar en él una de esas extrañas y duras miradas; estudió a Harry cuidadosamente, y Harry empezó a ponerse furioso. Se dio cuenta de que prefería al simplemente horrible Snape sobre este recién descubierto hobby de mirar a Harry como si éste fuera un puzle que no podía resolver.

—Lo intentaremos otra vez, —Dijo Snape, enarbolando su varita una vez más. Harry ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de protestar. — _¡Legilimens!_

El señor Weasley estaba tumbado frente a él en un oscuro corredor, y Harry vio una puerta al final del pasillo. Harry quería, _necesitaba_ , pasar por esa puerta, pero el señor Weasley tiró de él en otra dirección…

— _¡Eso es!_ —Siseó Harry, y Snape lo liberó del hechizo. Harry volvió a encontrarse en el suelo del despacho de Snape, y su cicatriz escocía dolorosamente.

—¿Qué era eso, Potter? —Preguntó Snape, sus ojos estrechándose.

—He recordado… —Harry se apagó, su mente corriendo a toda prisa.

—¿Recordado _qué?_ —Demandó Snape.

Harry no contestó. Había tenido ese sueño repetidamente desde otoño; pasear por corredores interminables, buscar algo; pero tan pronto como se despertaba, no podía recordar lo que había estado buscando. No se había dado cuenta de que ya había estado en esos pasillos antes: cuando el señor Weasley le había llevado al ministerio de magia para su audiencia con Fudge.

Lo que fuera que estaba buscando estaba más allá de esa puerta, y esa puerta, Harry recordó, llevaba al Departamento de Misterios.

Lo que era más revelador era el hecho de que era el mismo pasillo en el que había estado el señor Weasley cuando Nagini lo atacó.

Ahí había algo, y la Orden del Fénix sabía lo que era.

—¿Qué hay en el Departamento de Misterios? —Preguntó Harry, levantando la vista para mirar a Snape a los ojos.

Algo parecido a la alarma pasó brevemente por la cara de Snape, y Harry se sintió extrañamente satisfecho ante eso, saber que había descubierto algo significativo. —¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Preguntó Snape tranquilamente.

—Porque llevo meses soñando con ello, —Dijo Harry, observando cuidadosamente la expresión de Snape. —Y fue allí donde atacaron al señor Weasley, ¿verdad? —Estrechó los ojos. —¿Qué estaba custodiando?

—No te concierne, —Dijo Snape con voz fría.

—¡Lo hace cuando lo veo casi cada noche! —Espetó Harry.

—Quizás necesitas trabajar en _no_ verlo, entonces, —Replicó Snape.

—Hay algo ahí, —Insistió Harry. —Algo que Voldemort quiere-

—¡ _No menciones su nombre_! —Siseó Snape.

Harry fijó una dura mirada en Snape, y su cicatriz llameó de dolor. La expresión de Snape parecía un reflejo de la de Harry. El odio destilando de ambos, y el labio de Snape curvado por el asco.

—Hemos terminado por esta noche, —Dijo Snape.

Harry se puso finalmente de pie, gruñendo. —No has contestado ni a una sola de las preguntas que te he hecho hoy, —Escupió. —No vas a-

—¡Potter! —Snape escupió su nombre con fuerza. —¡No deberías _querer_ el mismo conocimiento que el Señor Oscuro desea!

Harry se congeló, un escalofrío bajando por su espalda, y sus ojos se ensancharon alarmados. ¿Snape quería decir que el único motivo por el que Harry quería saber lo que había detrás de esa puerta era porque Voldemort lo hacía?

—Te llevaré de vuelta a Slytherin, —Dijo Snape. —Seguiremos el miércoles.

Harry no respondió.

—Debes aclarar tu mente todas las noches, —Continuó Snape. —Debes controlar todas tus emociones antes de irte a dormir.

—Bien, —Respondió Harry, aunque no entendió nada en absoluto. Se frotó la cicatriz ausentemente, la cual aún palpitaba dolorosamente.

Volvieron a Slytherin en silencio.

***

Harry sentía que su cerebro había pasado por un rallador, y parecía volverse peor a cada segundo que pasaba. Miraba ciegamente a sus deberes, sin comprender una sola palabra.

—Harry, ¿estás bien?

Harry asintió, aunque se sentía mareado, a la vez que simultáneamente acalorado y congelándose, como si tuviera fiebre. Se inclinó hacia delante e intentó concentrarse, pero eso solo pareció hacer que el dolor de su cicatriz empeorase. Levantó la mano y la presionó contra su frente, como si intentas meter el ardor para adentro.

—Suficiente, —Dijo Draco, poniéndose de pie. —Vas a ir al ala de enfermería.

—No, —Dijo Harry, estremeciéndose ante el sonido de su propia voz. —Solo necesito irme a la cama. —Se levantó también, empezando a recoger sus cosas. —Haré esto mañana.

Otro relampagueo de dolor atravesó su cicatriz y él se tambaleó hacia delante, con sus ojos cerrándose de golpe, y dos manos lo sujetaron de repente pata mantenerlo de pie. Harry abrió los ojos para ver que Draco era quien le había agarrado.

—Theo, ¿Puedes traer las cosas de Harry a nuestra habitación cuando hayas terminado? —Peguntó Draco en voz baja.

—Por supuesto, —Respondió Theo.

Draco guio a Harry a su habitación, sus manos nunca dejando los brazos de Harry. Abrió la puerta y Harry pudo ver a Blaise al otro lado de la habitación, levantando la vista de su escritorio.

Harry apenas dio dos pasos en la habitación cuando el dolor de su cicatriz se intensificó por cien, como si un cuchillo estuviese enterrándose en su cráneo. No podía ver delante suya, ya no sabía dónde estaba, y apenas recordaba su propio nombre.

Oyó una risa maníaca, interminable y extasiada. No podía recordar haberse sentido tan feliz en _años_. Algo _maravilloso_ había pasado, algo que tenía que ser celebrado…

—¡Harry! —Dijo alguien. —¡ _Harry!_

Se sintió como si alguien le hubiese abofeteado en la cara. La risa jubilosa se convirtió un un gruñido y después empezó a levantarse de nuevo. La felicidad que había sentido empezaba a disiparse, pero la risa seguía sonando a su alrededor.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, fue repentinamente consciente de que las carcajadas maníacas estaban saliendo de su propia boca. Su cicatriz pulsaba a ritmo con el latir de su propio corazón, rápido y furioso.

Dejó de reírse inmediatamente, y su visión se volvió nítida de repente. Su espalda estaba contra el suelo y Blaise y Draco estaban cerniéndose sobre él, mirándolo. Blaise se veía algo asustado, pero en Draco solo veía preocupación.

—¿Harry? —Dijo Blaise en voz baja, como si no estuviera seguro de a quién le estaba hablando.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó Draco.

—Él está… muy contento, —Dijo Harry boqueando. Se obligó a sentarse apoyándose en sus codos, y Draco le ayudó a sentarse del todo.

—¿Quieres decir que el… el _Señor Oscuro_ está contento? —Preguntó Blaise, su voz temblando.

—Algo… algo bueno ha pasado, —Dijo Harry, poniéndose lentamente de pie con la ayuda de Draco. No sentía que las palabras que estaban saliendo de su boca fueran suyas, pero sabía que eran ciertas. Cada uno de sus músculos parecían estar temblando de forma incontrolable. —Lleva mucho esperando por ello… —Se apagó y de inmediato se dio la vuelta hacia su cama, Draco lo liberó y Harry colapsó en las almohadas.

—Algo bueno para- —Blaise se detuvo con un resoplido, y Harry miró a Draco y a Blaise con ojos adormilados.

—Duérmete, Harry, —Dijo Draco suavemente.

Harry cerró los ojos, y su estómago dio un vuelco desagradable cuando intentó pensar en lo que podría haber pasado para hacer que Voldemort estuviese más feliz de lo que había estado en más de una década.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: Normalmente intento presentar los capítulos con muy pocas explicaciones, pero hay algunas cosas que realmente me gustaría decir sobre este.  
> Uno, Snape sigue siendo Snape. Definitivamente hay algo que no está diciendo (Un par de cosas, de hecho), y él y Harry ya están empezando a tener una relación distinta a la que tenían en los libros. Esa relación seguirá evolucionando… pero no va a convertirse en un Snape de peluche.  
> Dos, al inicio mencioné que hay ciertos tópicos que evitaría, y uno de los que estoy evitando es que Harry se convierta de repente en un prodigio de la Oclumancia. Tengo algunos motivos para tomar este camino, algunos de los cuales tienen que ver con mi propia interpretación del canon y algunos de los cuales tiene que ver con la historia que estoy escribiendo.  
> Tres, la última escena de aquí es una versión de una de mis escenas FAVORITAS del libro, y sigo decepcionad@ por que no la metieran en la película. La imagen mental de Harry tumbado en el suelo mientras una risa que no es la suya sale de su boca… me hace sonreír como si fuera idiota.  
> DICHO TODO ESTO: este es definitivamente el último capítulo que podré publicar antes de mi gran mudanza. A menos que ocurra un milagro, no vais a tener noticias de mi en un par de semanas (Casi seguro no hasta comienzos de Octubre).   
> Puede que también hayáis notado que el total de capítulos se ha vuelto a incrementar; eso es porque estaba mirando mi borrador y me di cuenta de que había un puñado de capítulos que iban a acabar siendo monstruosamente largos, así que reorganicé algunas cosas.


	19. La Sangre

Cuando Harry se despertó la mañana siguiente, su ropa estaba desagradablemente húmeda, sus músculos le dolían y se sentía como si algo se hubiese arrastrado dentro de su boca y muerto durante la noche. Se dio la vuelta y dejó salir un gemido, poniéndose una mano sobre los ojos.

—¿Harry?

Levantó su cabeza al oír la voz de Blaise y casi al instante volvió a dejarla caer sobre la almohada, arrepintiéndose de su acción mientras su cráneo parecía latir a tiempo con su corazón. —Me siento como si me hubiera atropellado un camión, —Murmuró Harry, picándose el puente de la nariz.

—¿Un qué?

Harry agitó una mano ausente, y se puso de lado perezosamente para recuperar sus gafas de la mesilla de noche. Tanteó a ciegas durante un momento; no estaban en el rincón más cercano a la cama donde solía dejarlas cada noche. Finalmente las encontró junto a la foto de sus padres, y se sentó lentamente mientras las desdoblaba.

—Draco, está despierto, —Oyó decir Harry mientras se ponía las gafas. Le echó un vistazo a la habitación, donde vio a Blaise sacudiendo el hombro de Draco.

Draco salió de la cama tan rápido que Harry no estuvo seguro de si realmente había estado dormido. Cruzó la habitación inmediatamente, mirando a Harry con preocupación. —¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó en voz baja.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Harry, momentáneamente confuso. Y entonces recordó lo que había pasado la noche antes: el sentimiento extranjero de euforia y esa aterradora y maníaca risa saliendo de sus propios labios. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando se dio cuenta de lo perturbador que debió haber sido para cualquiera que le estuviese mirando. —Estoy… mejor, —Dijo. —Creo.

—¿ _Crees_? —Preguntó Blaise, sonando bastante inseguro.

—Me siento como la mierda, —Admitió Harry. —Pero…

—¿Ya no estás en la cabeza del Señor Oscuro? —Hubo un atisbo de miedo en la voz de Blaise.

—Correcto, —Dijo Harry en afirmación, pero la expresión de Blaise no cambió. Harry suprimió un suspiro y echó un vistazo rápido por el dormitorio; Theo, Greg, y Vince seguían dormidos. —¿Habéis… estado despiertos toda la noche? —Preguntando Harry, cayendo de repente en la cuenta.

—Tomamos turnos, —Dijo Draco. —Lo que pasó anoche…

—Queríamos estar seguros de que alguien te ayudara inmediatamente si pasaba algo más, —Continuó Blaise. Le temblaba la voz al hablar, aunque apenas se notaba.

Una destello de culpa brilló en el interior de Harry. —Lo siento.

—No lo estés, —Dijo Draco. Blaise asintió en acuerdo a pesar de su terror casi palpable.

Sin embargo algo flotó más allá de la culpa, sus amigos se habían asegurado de que alguien lo vigilase toda la noche. Supuso que la protección Slytherin podía manifestarse de muchas formas. —Gracias, —Dijo en voz baja.

Blaise gruñó y se volvió a su cama, dejando a Harry y Draco mirándose el uno al otro durante algunos largos momentos. Finalmente, Draco le dio un asentimiento antes de darse la vuelta.

Harry terminó de orientarse y finalmente se arrastró fuera de la cama para poder darse una ducha antes del desayuno. Mientras llevaba a cabo la familiar rutina su dolor de cabeza remitió, pero volvió a encontrarse preocupándose por lo que había hecho tan feliz a Voldemort la noche anterior.

***

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para averiguarlo.

En el desayuno, Tracey soltó un jadeo estrangulado, y su copia de _El Profeta_ pasó rápidamente entre los demás de quinto. Draco, quien había cedido su sitio habitual para sentarse al lado de Harry, se estiró para extender el periódico sobre la mesa frente a ellos para que él, Harry, y Blaise pudieran verlo.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención a Harry fue la foto de una bruja en la portada. Lo primero que pensó fue que era Andromeda, pero entonces empezó a notar pequeñas diferencias a medida que estudiaba la fotografía. El pelo de la bruja era más oscuro, y sus labios se curvaban en una desagradable mueca. La mayor diferencia estaba en sus ojos, de completa chiflada.

 _Bellatrix Lestrange,_ decía el pie de la fotografía, _culpable de la tortura e incapacitación permanente de Frank y Alice Longbottom._

El aliento de Harry se quedó atorado en su garganta, y por más de un motivo. La mujer era la hermana de Andromeda así como la tía de Draco, y era la bruja que había dejado a los padre de Neville en San Mungo.

Otros nueve mortífagos habían escapado de Azkaban junto a Bellatrix Lestrange, y a Harry se le abrió un hueco en el estómago cuando se dio cuenta de lo grave que era la situación.

—Seguro que por esto el Señor Oscuro estaba tan contento anoche, Harry, —Susurró Draco. Harry asintió de acuerdo, y sus ojos se desviaron al titular. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al leer las palabras.

—¿En serio Fudge está culpando… —Draco le clavó un codo en las costillas y Harry cerró la boca.

Diez mortífagos habían escapado de Azkaban, y El Ministerio culpaba a Sirius del escape. Harry rabió en silencio, lanzándole una mirada a Draco. Draco pareció entender de que la furia no iba dirigida a él.

—Cuidado con quién puede estarte mirando, Harry, —Susurró Draco con una expresión inusualmente neutral. Sus ojos señalaron la mesa principal por un instante antes de volver a Harry.

Harry se arriesgó a mirar hacia los profesores y sus ojos cayeron instantáneamente en Umbrigde.

Sin embargo, ella no estaba oteando el Gran Comedor, sino que fijaba la vista en sus gachas con un profundo ceño.

Mientras tanto, los otros profesores parecían ser conscientes de las noticias. Algunos se juntaban para hablar en susurros, de forma muy parecida a lo que habían hecho Harry y Draco, mientras que otros tenían _El Profeta_ abierto frente a ellos, con expresiones de horror dibujándose en sus caras mientras leían.

Entonces Harry miró al resto del comedor, y rápidamente dedujo que a diferencia de los profesores, casi ninguno de los estudiantes parecía saber lo que había pasado. La mayoría parecían calmados y despreocupados, como si fuera un día perfectamente normal. Supuso que tenía sentido; no muchos estudiantes recibían _El Profeta._ Aun así, Harry sabía perfectamente de alguien más que recibía el profeta además de Tracey, y sus ojos se desviaron a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Casi como si pudiera sentirle mirándola, Hermione levantó sus ojos para encontrar los de Harry. Sostenía _El Profeta_ frente a ella, y sus cejas se juntaban en una mezcla de concentración, miedo, y preocupación.

Sin saber qué más hacer, Harry simplemente sacudió la cabeza. No era una respuesta a una pregunta no formulada; simplemente se estaba compadeciendo ante las terribles noticias.

—No muestres enfado, —Susurró Draco furiosamente. —no muestres nada.

El hueco en el estómago de Harry pareció hacerse mayor al oír la orden de Draco, y no estuvo completamente seguro de por qué.

El desayuno en la mesa de Slytherin fue el más apagado que Harry había visto hasta el momento, pero no pudo evitar notar que algunos Slytherins de sexto y séptimo se veían inusualmente complacidos y autosuficientes. Uno de ellos era Warrington. Harry clavó los ojos en su comida cuando los vio, sintiéndose un poco encendido.

Supuso que al igual que los Slytherins de su año parecían estar evitando el asunto, tenía que haber al menos unos pocos estudiantes en su casa que seguían siendo defensores acérrimos de Voldemort. Demonios, sabiendo lo que sabía sobre los sangre pura, Draco no podía ser el único en su casa que estaba emparentado con alguno de los mortífagos escapados.

Harry tomó aliento e intentó seguir el consejo de Draco, tratando de neutralizar su expresión, y después se levantó de la mesa. Al otro lado del comedor, Hermione parecía haber estado esperando a que Harry hiciese eso mismo, porque imitó su acción y señaló hacia la entrada, evidentemente esperando a que Harry se encontrase con ella allí.

—Os veo fuera del comedor en unos minutos, —Dijo Harry, haciéndole gestos a Draco y a Blaise para que se volvieran a sentar. —Tengo que hablar con Hermione. —A pesar de la anterior, y algo incómoda disculpa, sus dos sombras no serían presencias bienvenidas.

Harry fue en línea recta hacia la entrada, y Hermione llegó casi al mismo tiempo. —¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Hermione, sin ni siquiera molestarse en saludar.

Harry sonrió. —Supongo que se supone que tengo que estarlo, —Dijo.

Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon. —¿Qué quiere decir eso? —Susurró.

—Considerando lo que pasó anoche, es más que probable que un cierto sapo con jersey rosa me esté vigilando, —Replicó Harry, frunciendo el ceño. Suspiró e intentó borrar su mala cara. —¿Y tú que tal?

La cara de Hermione se llenó de su familiar determinación casi de inmediato. —Tengo una idea, —Dijo, —Pero no quiero ponerla en marcha sin… —Se apagó.

—¿Sin qué? —Preguntó Harry.

—No quiero ponerla en marcha antes de asegurarme de que tú… cumplirás, —Terminó.

—¿Cumpla? —Repitió Harry, confuso. —¿De qué estás hablando?

—No me va a dar tiempo a explicarlo antes de que nos tengamos que ir a clase, —Dijo Hermione sacudiendo la cabeza. —¿Podemos quedar en la biblioteca en el primer recreo?

Harry frunció el ceño. —Supongo, —Dijo. —¿Pero puedes darme al menos una pista? —Tengo defensa a primera, y no voy a ser capaz de pensar en nada más.

—Bien, —Dijo Hermione. —Quizás te mantenga lo bastante distraído para evitar que te pongas muy furioso con Umbrigde. Va a estar determinada a mantener el control, así que va a ser aún peor de lo que ya era. —Dejó escapar un suspiro. —Y si crees que va a estar vigilándote a ti, en particular, tendrás que exhibir tu mejor comportamiento.

***

Como de costumbre, Hermione tenía toda la razón.

Umbrigde estaba obviamente de un humor horrible. No solía quitarle puntos a Slytherin, pero Vince perdió diez por toser, y le contestó mal a Pansy por hacer una pregunta sobre la lectura, retirando veinte puntos.

Eso hizo aun más extraño cuando, con un tono asquerosamente empalagoso, le pidió a Harry que se quedase después de clase.

Blaise le lanzó una mirada dudosa a Harry, y los ojos de Draco se ensancharon mientras los otros Slytherins desfilaban fuera de clase. Harry se sentía al límite, apretó los puños bajo su escritorio antes de prepararse mentalmente y aproximarse al frente de la habitación. Cada músculo de su cuerpo parecía ten tenso que le daba la sensación de que alguno podría explotar.

—¿Sí, profesora? —Preguntó tranquilamente.

—¿Cómo han estado sus vacaciones, señor Potter?

Harry pestañeó. No estaba esperando que le recibiera con eso.

—Han ido bien, —Replicó. —Siento mucho apresurar esto, profesora, pero tengo que encontrarme con una amiga en la biblioteca para estudiar durante el recreo. —Solo quería terminar con esa conversación. —¿Qué necesitaba?

Un breve destello de irritación apareció en la cara de Umbrigde antes de que sus labios se curvasen en aquella asquerosa sonrisa suya. —Simplemente me estaba preguntado si me darías más consideración en cuanto a lo de hacer algunas afirmaciones para _El Profeta._

A Harry solo le llevó un momento darse cuenta de por qué le estaba preguntando; le preocupaba la reacción una vez que las noticias sobre la fuga de Azkaban empezasen a extenderse inevitablemente. Estuvo tentado de señalárselo, pero sabía que no ganaría nada con eso.

—¿Ha hecho algún progreso en conseguirme una garantía de que _El Profeta_ no mancillará mi nombre? —Preguntó en su lugar.

Umbrigde no lució sorprendida o enfadada ante su respuesta. —No lo he hecho, —Dijo. —Aun así… —Se inclinó hacia delante en su escritorio como si fuera a contarle alguna información secreta, a pesar de que estaban solos en la habitación. —El ministro Fudge me ha informado de que podría presionar al _Profeta_ si pudieras sentarte a hablar con él. —Dejó salir una risita aguda. —Me atrevo a decir que el Ministro de Magia podría-

— _¡No!_ —Escupió Harry antes de poder detenerse. De ninguna maldita manera Harry iba a sentarse con el hombre que había orquestado un juicio de completo criminal para Harry simplemente por despecho. Harry rechinó los dientes, intentando calmarse antes de decir algo de lo que podría arrepentirse.

Tenía que encontrar un modo de salir de la conversación tan pronto como pudiera.

_Tu nombre tiene poder. Poder duradero. Más que mi padre, más que el idiota de Fudge. Umbrigde reconoce eso._

Las palabras de Draco le llegaron volando desde el fondo de su mente, y Harry decidió arriesgarse a darles un intento.

—Solo quiero dejar algo claro, profesora, —Dijo Harry. —No estoy interesado en ser un peón del Ministerio,

Toda una gama de expresiones parecieron cruzar la cara de Umbrigde: primero confusión, después sorpresa, y después se detuvo en la furia.

—Y para dejar algo más en claro, —Continuó Harry rápidamente, sabiendo que tenía que desarmarla, —tampoco estoy interesado en ser el peón de Dumbledore.

El enfado de Umbrigde pareció disolverse al instante, revelando algo que recordaba a la curiosidad.

—Realmente tengo que irme, —Dijo Harry, sintiendo sus orejas extrañamente calientes. Giró sobre sus talones y salió del aula, dejando a Umbrigde detrás suya sin decir otra palabra.

***

Harry no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo cundo descubrió que algunos de sus compañeros habían vuelto a escuchar la conversación con las Orejas Extensibles, y la reacción de Draco a la conversación fue una fantástica distracción a la irritación y la preocupación de Harry. Mientras caminaban hacia la biblioteca, Draco se balanceó sin control entre estar impresionado ante el rechazo de Harry a encontrarse con Fudge, estar preocupado porque Harry hubiese sido demasiado brusco, y maravillado por lo que Harry había dicho de Dumbledore.

—¿Cómo de en serio _iba_ eso? —Preguntó Draco. —Sé que dijiste que estabas descontento con él, pero…

—Yo… —Harry suspiró. —Honestamente no lo sé. —La verdad, Harry se descubrió estando increíblemente confuso en cuanto a Dumbledore y el estado actual de su relación con el director. Sabía que el director era, en el fondo, buena persona, pero Harry no podía evitar sentirse personalmente desairado con él.

Las vacaciones de verano habían sido bastante malas, pero cuando le añadía el que Dumbledore no se había molestado en hablar con Harry de lo que pensaba de su visión con Nagini, Harry estaba empezando a sentirse más y más irritado con Dumbledore.

Mezclado con todo eso estaba el hecho de que Harry estaba dando los pasos para convertirse en un mago oscuro de pleno derecho, y eso era algo que estaba seguro no alegraría a Dumbledore.

—¿Sabes que a pesar de tus protestas, —Dijo Blaise secamente, —esencialmente acabas de decirle a Umbrigde que vas a convertirte en el tercer bando de este conflicto? —Sonrió presuntuoso, después bajó la voz hasta un susurro, —¿O un cuarto bando, si incluyes al Señor Oscuro?

Harry dejó salir un sonido de frustración. —No estoy… —Protestó. Su voz se apagó, y frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de por qué esas palabras le sonaban; Blaise estaba haciendo eco de las palabras que Harry había dicho meses antes.

Llegaron a la biblioteca y Harry se despidió de Blaise y Draco agitando una mano. Ellos se fueron al lado opuesto de la zona de estudio, y Harry se dirigió hacia Hermione.

—¿Estás bien, Harry? —Preguntó ella a modo de saludo. —¿Qué tal ha ido defensa?

Harry suspiró. —Bien. Umbrigde está… —Paró, dudoso, dándose cuenta de pronto que no le había contado casi nada a Hermione sobre su extraño método Slytherin para lidiar con Umbrigde. —como que ha… cambiado su táctica conmigo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Sacudió la cabeza. —Parece estar más interesada en convencerme para que apoye al Ministerio que en castigarme por lo que dije a finales del año pasado. —Dejó salir un suspiro. —Al principio solo quería que hablase para _El Profeta,_ y ahora quiere que me siente a hablar con Fudge.

Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon. —¿Y qué dijiste a eso? —Dijo cautelosamente.

—Definitivamente sabe que no voy a sentarme con Fudge, —Espetó Harry con más fuerza de la que pretendía.

—¿Y… y _El Profeta?_

Harry estudió la cara de Hermione, que tenía una expresión de preocupación muy mal disimulada. —Ella… bueno… —Se apagó, sin estar seguro de cómo reaccionaría Hermione a lo que tenía que decir. —cree que lo consideraré si ella puede asegurarme una garantía del _Profeta._

—¿Una garantía de qué? —Preguntó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.

Harry abrió la boca para contestar, y después se revolvió incómodo en su asiento mientras pensaba qué palabras decir. La expresión exacta había funcionado con Umbrigde porque era una Slytherin, pero Harry tenía el presentimiento de que Hermione podría reaccionar de forma diferente. —Básicamente una… garantía de que no publicarán nada sobre mí sin… aclararlo antes conmigo. —No era completamente verdad, pero sonaba mejor. Se encogió de hombros. —No creo que _El Profeta_ acceda nunca, pero mantendrá a Umbrigde entretenida durante algún tiempo.

Hermione lo miró con ojos como platos antes de contestar. —Eso es una… gran coincidencia, —Dijo.

—¿Qué?

—Es justo… de lo que quería hablar contigo, —Respondió Hermione. —Sé que no quieres hablar para _El Profeta_ , ¿pero estarías dispuesto a… a hacer afirmaciones distintas para otra publicación?

Harry pestañeó. —¿A qué te refieres?

— _El Profeta_ nunca publicó tu testimonio de lo que dijiste que pasó la primavera pasada, —Dijo Hermione. —De hecho, no creo que realmente le hayas contado toda la historia a nadie, aparte de Dumbledore. —Nunca has hablado de ello _conmigo_. Apenas sé lo que pasó.

 _Nunca preguntaste._ El pensamiento atravesó espontáneamente la mente de Harry. _Pero los Slytherins lo hicieron._

Hermione siguió insistiendo. —Si tuvieras la oportunidad de contar toda la historia, donde el público pudiera verla, podría hacer cambiar de idea a más de unos cuantos.

Al principio, la idea atrajo realmente a Harry; recordó lo aliviado que se sintió cuando le contó a sus compañeros lo que había pasado en el cementerio. Pero si fuera a ir al público con todo, probablemente tendría que nombrar a los padres de sus compañeros como mortífagos, y eso iba casi seguro en contra del convenio Slytherin. Por supuesto, podría simplemente dejar sus nombres fuera…

—¿En qué publicación estás pensando? —Preguntó Harry. —No creo que _Corazón de Bruja_ publique historias como esa normalmente.

Hermione tomó aliento antes de contestar. —Como podemos ponernos en contacto con el director… _El Quisquilloso_.

Harry soltó una breve carcajada. —¿Estás de _broma_?

—No, —Dijo Hermione, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Sé cómo suena, Harry-

—¡ _Tú eres_ la que dijo que no era más que prensa sensacionalista! —Dijo Harry incrédulo. —El mundo mágico ya piensa que soy una broma, ¿y crees que publicar la historia en un _periodicucho_ va a cambiar eso?

—La historia será escrita por un reportero en el que el púbico ya confía, aunque-

—¿Sí?¿Quién?

Por la cara que puso Hermione, Harry supo que no le iba a gustar la respuesta.

— Rita Skeeter.

—¿ _Skeeter_? —La voz de Harry era un susurro furioso. —¿Skeeter, quien no _escribe_ más que basura, publicando la historia en un periódico que no _publica_ más que basura? ¿Cómo es posible que pienses que esto es una buena idea, Hermione?

—¿Tienes un plan mejor? —Devolvió Hermione, frunciendo el ceño. —Han pasado meses y-

—¿Por qué tengo que tener _yo_ un plan? —Espetó Harry.

—¡Porque el hacer algo está en tu poder! —Respondió Hermione, claramente frustrada. —¡Hay gente que está _muriendo_ , Harry, y tú no estás haciendo _nada_!

Harry cerró la boca de golpe, furioso, pero un hilo de culpa empezó a perforar su ira. Hermione tenía razón: realmente Harry no había hecho nada para parar a Voldemort. Harry había presenciado su resurrección, y había visto morir a Cedric justo ante sus ojos, e incluso se había enfadado con Dumbledore por _su_ aparente falta de acción, pero Harry había permanecido pasivo.

Sabía que en su mayor parte era dado a la insistencia de sus compañeros porque mantuviese la cabeza gacha, pero ciertamente no era el único motivo.

—Lo siento mucho, Harry, —Dijo Hermione, —No quería decir… es solo que… —Hermione tomó aliento, aparentemente esforzándose por calmarse. —Sé que ya tienes bastante encima, Harry, —Dijo. —Lo que viste la primavera pasada, y últimamente con esas… _visiones_. Por no mencionar el ser seleccionado en Slytherin, lo que estoy segura que ha sido todo un cambio… —Suspiró. —Lo siento. —Sé que es mucho pedir… —Se apagó.

El hilo de culpa triplicó su tamaño. A pesar de la vuelta de Voldemort, la atención de Harry se había puesto en otros sitios. Pero no estaba en sus visiones, y tenía que admitir que ya estaba bastante habituado a estar en la casa de Slytherin. Hermione le estaba ofreciendo excusas perfectamente válidas para no tomar partido, pero la realidad es que había algo más de lo que ella no tenía ni idea.

Últimamente, la mayor parte de su energía había sido invertida en una sola cosa: las artes oscuras.

Al principio, Harry se había dicho a sí mismo que quería aprender artes oscuras porque quería asegurarse de que tenía las herramientas necesarias para derrotar a Voldemort. Pero ese pensamiento había sido consumido por la casi obsesiva necesidad de no solo aprender más y más sobre las artes oscuras, sino de también declarase oscuro.

Pero muchos magos y brujas habían implicado o soltado directamente que el que Harry se declarase oscuro _sería_ un duro golpe contra Voldemort. Incluso Andromeda había expresado la misma convicción: que Harry estaba en una posición única para ofrecer otra opción a los Slytherins y magos oscuras más que unirse a Voldemort.

Harry miró a Hermione, deseando poder contarle a su vieja amiga todo lo que pensaba.

En vez de eso, sacudió la cabeza. —Pensaré otra cosa.

Incluso mientras lo decía, esa afirmación estaba empezando a sentirse insustancial.

***

Cuando Harry se presentó en su siguiente clase de Oclumancia, Snape apenas esperó a que se cerrara la puerta para descender sobre Harry como un halcón.

—Pensé que había dejado claro que no tienes permiso para revelar el propósito de estas lecciones a _nadie_ , Potter, —Gruñó Snape. —Así que, si se puede saber, ¿Por qué pensaste que era apropiado informar a _Draco Malfoy_ , de entre todos los alumnos?

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon, pero Snape continuó antes de que pudiera contestar.

—Estoy seguro de que no ha escapado a tu percepción que Draco Malfoy es el hijo de _Lucius_ Malfoy, uno de los mortífagos de más confianza del Señor Oscuro-

—Es mi compañero, —Dijo Harry, —Y es mi amigo.

Snape levantó una ceja, pero si furia no pareció decaer. —Eso ha pasado… rápido.

—¡Me seleccionaron en Slytherin! —Espetó Harry. — _Tú_ fuiste el que dijo que tenía que averiguar qué significa, y por qué, y-

—Eso no significa que debas empezar a confiar instantáneamente en tus compañeros, —Siseó Snape.

Harry frunció el ceño. —¿Qué pasa con el “convenio Slytherin”? —Preguntó, planteándose de pronto si eso existía cuando Snape era alumno. —¿O eso es algo… nuevo?

Los ojos de Snape se estrecharon. —No es nuevo, —Replicó, —pero para los Malfoy, la lealtad familiar echa por los suelos a la lealtad Slytherin. Cuando llegue la hora de que elija entre tú y su padre, Draco _va_ a elegir a su padre.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Harry al oír aquello, pero al mismo tiempo un fuego pareció prender en sus entrañas.

—No sé si eso es verdad, —Dijo Harry con calma.

—No seas ignorante, Potter, —Espetó Snape. —Llevas cuatro meses en Slytherin. Draco ha sido el hijo de Lucius durante toda su vida.

Los ojos de Harry cayeron al suelo, y observó sus zapatillas con una mirada vacía. —¿Cómo… —Tragó saliva, —¿Cómo descubriste que lo sabe? —Preguntó.

Snape dejó escapar un sonido de frustración. —Draco se acercó a mí ayer y me contó el… _episodio_ que tuviste el lunes por la noche, —Dijo. —implicó que nuestra lección había vuelto _peor_ el problema.

Harry levantó la vista, sorprendido.

—No sonó _preocupado_ por ti, Potter, —Continuó Snape. —Sonó mucho más como un… informe de situación.

—Eso es porque sabe que eres un mortífago, —Respondió Harry antes de poder detenerse.

—Precisamente, —Dijo Snape. —Sin importar lo cercanos que os hayáis vuelto en apariencia, nunca debes perder de vista dónde residen las verdaderas lealtades de Draco.

—¿Así que crees que sólo te lo ha dicho porque cree que estás… dejándome más débil para los ataques mentales de Voldemort?

—¡ _No_ pronuncies su nombre! —Espetó Snape.

—Bueno, deberías saber, —Rebatió Harry, —que Draco también me dijo que eres un mortífago.

Snape pareció congelarse, y sus ojos pesaron sobre Harry. —¿Y qué le dijiste en respuesta?

Harry frunció el ceño. —Si me estás preguntando que si le conté que eres un espía; no se lo dije, —Dijo. —No le he dicho eso a ningún Slytherin. Pero creo que dice mucho de las lealtades de Draco el que me esté advirtiendo sobre _ti._

Snape no contestó, y Harry juraría que realmente se vio sorprendido.

—¿Es posible que Draco fuera a hablar contigo como algo más que nuestro jefe de casa mutuo? —Preguntó Draco. —También fue él quien fue a por ti después de esa visión que tuve antes de las vacaciones.

Los labios de Snape se curvaron de forma desagradable, —Suenas como si estuvieras buscando alguna explicación para que Draco te haya traicionado.

—No me ha traicionado a mi, —Dijo Harry. —Te ha traicionado a _ti._

Incluso mientras lo estaba diciendo, algo se revolvió en el fondo de la mente de Harry. No eran dudas sobre la lealtad de Draco; ya había tenido suficientes conversaciones en las que Draco dudaba de la causa de Voldemort como para que Harry supiese cómo de enfrentado se sentía Draco en cuanto a la guerra venidera.

En vez de eso, fue la completa sorpresa al darse cuenta de que ahora estaba defendiendo la lealtad de Draco. Su relación había cambiado, y a Harry le dejaba atónito lo natural que se sentía, y lo _seguro_ que estaba.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. —Draco me ha contado más de lo que creerías, —Dijo. —No quiere ser un mortífago, pero cree que su padre va a obligarlo.

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron mucho al oír eso.

—Y no soy estúpido, a pesar de lo que puedas pensar, —Dijo Harry. —No le he revelado secretos de la orden a Draco o a cualquier otro Slytherin.

—Aparte de estas clases, —Replicó Snape con mala cara.

—Eso fue… —Harry suspiró, sus ojos cayendo al suelo de nuevo. —Honestamente, fue casi un accidente. Me dio un trozo de lepidolita por el Yule, y-

—Eso es bastante… acertado, —Dijo Snape en voz bajo, y Harry levantó la vista sorprendido por su tono de voz. —Tanto para aclarar tu mente como para tu… recorrido por la senda oscura.

—Draco está interesado en asegurarse de que tenga éxito en mi declaración, —Dijo Harry, y entonces estrechó los ojos. —y tú también, pero _tú_ no has dicho por qué.

Una vez más, Snape puso esa extraña y contemplativa expresión, como si estuviera diseccionando a Harry solo con los ojos.

—¿Entonces por qué es?

Snape gruñó. —Cualquier mago oscuro cuerdo agradecería tu declaración por la oscuridad, porque tu declaración le haría mucho bien a la oscuridad.

La mirada de Harry no se debilitó. —Pero no le haría bien al “ _Señor Oscuro”_. —Las palabras se sintieron extrañas en la boca de Harry.

Los labios de Snape se retorcieron antes de asentarse en su mueca usual. —Pareces ser más… consciente del posible devenir de tu declaración de lo que pensé que serías.

Si Harry no le conociera mejor, habría jurado que esa afirmación era algo que casi recordaba a un cumplido.

Quizás la relación entre Harry y Snape estaba cambiando, también.

Aun así, Snape decidió empezar de inmediato con la lección de Oclumancia, que fue tan horrible como la primera.

***

Los días parecieron volar más rápido de lo que Harry podía creer, y sospechó que tenía algo que ver con los inminentes TIMOS. Blaise en particular parecía estar más estresado cada día, aunque aún quedaban meses para los exámenes.

Harry también estaba empezando a sentir la presión, como si cada momento libre de su tiempo se lo llevaran los deberes, las prácticas de Quidditch, y las lecciones de Oclumancia.

A pesar de que Harry y Snape se las estaban arreglando de algún modo para tener conversaciones civilizadas, aunque no sin sus usuales críticas e insultos, la Oclumancia seguía siendo la peor parte de la semana de Harry. Seguía sin entender lo que quería decir Snape con lo de “aclarar su mente”, y seguía soñando con los pasillos y con el Departamento de Misterios. Las clases no parecían estar ayudando en absoluto. Su cicatriz escocía cada día más, y siguió teniendo extraños accesos de emociones ajenas: satisfacción y superioridad en mitad de adivinación, furia tras un entrenamiento de Quidditch particularmente bueno, y una de las ocasiones más rocambolescas, diversión durante una clase de historia de la magia particularmente aburrida.

Incluso con lo distraído que estaba, sus pensamientos seguían volviendo al tema de su lugar en la guerra. Sus compañeros, Andromeda, e incluso Snape habían implicado que la declaración de Harry por la oscuridad tenía el potencial de cambiar el devenir de la guerra, dejando a Voldemort en una posición desfavorecida.

Y por otro lado, Hermione quería que se asegurase de que el público fuera completamente consciente de la vuelta de Voldemort; en otras palabras, que convenciese a todos los _otros_ magos y brujas. Harry estaba seguro de que esos _otros_ magos y brujas no verían con buenos ojos que él fuera un mago oscuro.

Blaise tenía razón: Harry estaba formando otro bando en la guerra, le gustara o no. Cada una de las acciones que Harry había tomado ese año le estaban llevando hacia ello.

Pero Harry no tenía la sensación de estar formando ningún bando nuevo; tenía la sensación de estar _escogiendo_ un bando. Y era el bando contrario a todos sus viejos amigos; Hermione, Neville, Ginny… Ron. —A pesar de la ruptura de su amistad, Harry no quería oponerse a Ron en una posible guerra.

Pero no podía dejar de lado la oscuridad.

Harry lo sabía. Lo sentía en sus huesos. Tenía una inherente _necesidad_ de recorrer la senda oscura, sin importar lo que iba a dejar atrás.

Dos semanas después de volver de las vacaciones, Harry dio el siguiente paso en la senda oscura.

***

La capa invisible de Harry no ofrecía protección contra los elementos, y el aire estaba dolorosamente frío. El viento picó en sus manos y mejillas antes de que finalmente se acordara de lanzar un hechizo calefactor. Estaba seguro de que Draco habría rodado los ojos si lo hubiera sabido, y Harry sonrió débilmente mientras se acercaba a la orilla del lago.

Había elegido esa localización porque era donde había completado su rito de afinidad: donde él y la oscuridad habían hablado, como había dicho la madre de Pansy. A pesar de que el suelo estaba cubierto de nieve y el viento se arremolinaba en torno a él, se sentía apropiado celebrar su primer rito personal en el mismo sitio que su primer rito oscuro.

Se quitó la bolsa del hombro y la dejó a su lado en el suelo. Su estómago pareció dar un extraño vuelco, pero no por el motivo que esperaba. Había estado seguro de que se iba a sentir un poco nervioso: después de todo era el primer rito oscuro que iba a celebrar sin compañía; pero lo único que sentía era emoción.

Se arrodilló en la fría nieve, alcanzando su bolsa para sacar las dos velas negras así como su pequeña daga. Dejando la daga en su regazo, colocó las velas en el suelo frente a él, la de Sirius a su derecha y la de Draco a su izquierda, y después sacó su varita. La pasó sobre las velas y tocó el suelo con la punta de la varita, tomando aliento profundamente antes de empezar.

—Llamo a la oscuridad a que se manifieste. Protégeme y guíame, —Susurró mientras arrastraba la varita a su alrededor, en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, dibujando un débil círculo en la nieve. — _Una cum nobis_. Ruego su presencia al dar mi primer paso en el camino oscuro. —Tuvo que pasar su varita de su mano derecha a la izquierda por detrás de su espalda, y siguió dibujando el círculo a su alrededor. — _Obsecro te venire. Mecum, tueri, dirige. Offero tibi sanguinem._

Mientras su varita completaba el círculo, Harry sintió algo que ahora parecía familiar: la magia oscura llenando el ambiente, rodeándolo por completo. Parecía incluso bloquear el viento y el frío al girar entorno a él, y Harry dejó salir un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción.

—Un círculo no tiene principio y nunca termina, —Continuó Harry. —Busco conocer esa magia. Busco conocer esa fuerza.

La magia oscura a su alrededor pareció pulsar como respuesta, y Harry sonrió antes de bajar la vista a las velas frente a él.

—Dos magos me guían en este camino, —Dijo Harry señalando la vela de Sirius con su varita. —El mentor: Sirius Black. —Imaginó a Sirius en su cabeza: pelo negro alborotado, ojos grises, la expresión demacrada e inquietante. La vela soltó una chispa y después prendió, y Harry movió su varita hasta la segunda vela.

—El compañero: Draco Malfoy. —Fue más fácil imaginarse a Draco: pelo rubio tan pálido que era casi blanco, labios curvados en una mueca arrogante y juguetona, y los mismos ojos grises que Sirius; debía ser un rasgo de la familia. La vela de Draco también se encendió, y las dos velas arrojaron un cálido resplandor en el pequeño círculo de Harry.

Harry se mordió el labio. Esta era una de las partes que tenía que improvisar; no era un Black, y no estaba interesado en explicar lo devoto que era a la pureza de sangre. Sabía que Sirius le había dicho que hablar de algo que significase algo para él funcionaría mucho mejor que seguir los ritos familiares Black al pie de la letra, pero a Harry le seguía preocupando el estropear el rito si decía algo que no debía.

—Tanto Sirius como Draco son de la sangre Black, —Continuó Harry. —Yo no soy un Black… —Hizo una pausa, tomando aliento. —Ni siquiera soy de una familia oscura. Mero la oscuridad me habló, y estos dos magos oscuros decidieron aceptarme por ser quien soy y venir de donde vengo, así como consagrarse a sí mismos… —La voz de Harry se quedó atascada en su garganta inesperadamente al decir eso, pero continuó. —… así como consagrarse a sí mismos a mi viaje.

—Y yo me consagro a mí mismo a este viaje, —Dijo Harry. —Acepto su guía, al igual que la guía de los otros Black antes que yo. —Sonrió al decir eso, pensando en Andromeda. —Y aceptaré la guía de la oscuridad, si ésta me acepta.

De repente las dos velas llamearon, su luz duplicando su tamaño antes de descender.

Harry dejó escapar una sonrisa aliviada antes de recoger la daga de su regazo. La tomó con su mano derecha y alzó la izquierda, con la palma hacia arriba.

—Mi sangre no es pura, —Susurró Harry. —Soy el hijo de un sangre pura y una hija de muggles, y mi sangre es tan roja como la de cualquier sangre pura. —Paró y apretó la mandíbula, preparándose mientras empujaba la hoja contra su palma.

Y se congeló.

_Sangre del enemigo, tomada a la fuerza…_

Vio el cementerio ante sus ojos, apareciendo de ninguna parte. Harry jadeó ante la fuerza del recuerdo y alejó el cuchillo de su mano. Se descubrió tomando aliento tras aliento, sintiendo de repente que le faltaba el aire.

Su sangre ya había sido usada en un ritual oscuro. Harry sabía esto, lo _había_ sabido, pero la sensación de la hoja contra su piel había hecho que todo volviese ruidosamente.

—¿Por qué le estaba afectando _ahora_? Harry ya había usado magia de sangre a comienzos del año. Había sido hasta la misma daga. Había estado ben; ni siquiera se acordó del ritual en ese momento.

Pero su sangre era el _motivo_ del regreso de Voldemort. Su sangre había sido el catalizador que permitió la resurrección de Voldemort.

Harry se curvó hacia delante, encorvándose, y trató desesperadamente de controlar su respiración.

De pronto, la magia oscura lo alcanzó y pareció lamer su piel, reconfortándolo con gentileza. Se enroscó en torno a él y se descubrió relajándose en su abrazo.

 _Esta vez, no va a ser arrebatada, s_ e encontró pensando Harry. _Va a ser entregada._

Harry tomó y soltó aliento unas cuantas veces, tranquilizándose, antes de volver a erguirse y poner lentamente la daga de vuelta en su palma.

—La sangre es vida, —Dijo, su voz determinada y su mandíbula apretada. Pasó la daga por su palma en diagonal y la sangre empezó a brotar al instante. Se mantuvo en posición mientras cambiaba la daga a su mano sangrante, repitiendo la acción en su mano derecha.

Dejó la daga en el suelo y después sostuvo sus manos frente a él, apretándolas en puños. La sangre chorreó entre las dos velas, el rojo estancándose en un duro contraste con la blanca y prístina nieva.

—La sangre es vida, y la vida es magia, —Susurró. Abrió los puños, ahora con sus manos completamente cubiertas de rojo, y tomó las velas. —Le pido a la oscuridad que toma mi sangre y la ayude a florecer. —Desequilibró las velas hacia el centro y la cera negra se vertió sobre la pequeña piscina de sangre. — _Dabo meum sanquinem forma._

El efecto fue casi instantáneo: la cera negra, su sangre roja y la blanca nieve giraron juntas, levantándose del suelo. Los colores se revolvieron y se mezclaron, al principio juntándose de forma bastante equitativa, pero después el blanco desapareció, seguido del negro, dejando sólo el rojo. La mezcla remolinosa empezó a ralentizarse y a coger forma, hasta que finalmente se quedó con una forma cilíndrica antes de volver a caer al suelo.

Una vela roja y de forma idéntica a las velas negras en sus manos, apareció frente a él, Harry dejó salir una sonrisa salvaje. Lo había hecho bien.

—Gracias. —Dijo, y su sonrisa se ensanchó. —Volveré a ti, cuando venga a dedicarte mi magia. Espero que la aceptes y la cultives como has hecho con mi sangre.

Levantó la vela de Sirius, luego la de Draco. —Hasta que volvamos a hablar.

Ignorando el hecho de que sus manos seguían goteando sangre, dejó las velas negras y tomó la roja, sintiéndose algo protectivo con ella. La vela era algo así como un talismán; le acompañaría y representaría en su camino por la senda oscura.

Bajó la vista a las otras dos velas. El hueco desde donde se había derretido la cera aún brillaba a la luz de la luna. La vela roja de Harry pronto se volvería negra, al igual que la de Sirius y la de Draco.

Harry sintió un extraño orgullo mientras empezaba a recoger sus cosas, metiéndolas cuidadosamente en su bolsa. Sacó dos pañuelos y envolvió con ellos sus magos sangrantes. Al igual que la mujer que había visto en el Solsticio, quien había celebrado un rito de fertilidad, él tenía que dejar que los cortes de sus manos sanasen de forma natural.

Finalmente se puso de pie y borró la evidencia del círculo con los pies. Sus pisadas seguirían estando allí, por supuesto, pero no estaba dejando pistas del rito oscuro que había sido celebrado.

Se pasó su capa invisible por la cabeza y empezó la caminata de vuelta al castillo.

Harry descubrió rápidamente que caminaba con más ligereza que antes, y no le llevó mucho darse cuenta de por qué. No era solo el orgullo y la emoción que estaba sintiendo; sentía que estaba más en paz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

La culpa por su inactividad hacia Voldemort, el miedo de sus visiones recientes, su furia hacia Dumbledore, junto con todo lo demás que había pasado en los recientes meses: todo eso parecía haberse silenciado. Seguía sintiendo todas esas cosas, por supuesto, pero también tenía el extraño presentimiento de que todo iba a estar bien.

Estaba en el camino correcto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: Estoy de vueltaaa. La mudanza ha terminado, y mi nuevo trabajo va muy bien. Dada la naturaleza del trabajo (y porque he empezado en el momento más ajetreado del año) no voy a poder sacar un capítulo nuevo cada pocos días como hacía antes, pero seguiré intentando mantener un buen ritmo.  
> Dicho esto, ¡La mudanza ya está! ¡Gracias por volver después de un parón tan largo!


	20. La Grieta

—Odio los TIMOs, —Dijo Vince descontento mientras removía sus gachas. —Es domingo, y ni siquiera podemos disfrutar del día sin clase.

—Todos accedimos a pasar el día en la biblioteca, —Dijo Tracey. —No puedes echarte atrás ahora.

—Además, fuera hace un frío que pela, —Añadió Daphne. —¿Qué ibas a hacer con tu tiempo libre si no fuéramos a repasar?

—Yo iría a volar, —Dijo Harry melancólicamente. —Me encanta volar en la nieve.

—Eso no es nieve, —Bromeó Blaise. —Eso es una ventisca.

Harry miró el techo del comedor, donde el encantamiento les permitía ver el terrible tiempo que se había levantado durante la noche. El cielo parecía estar completamente blanco de lo fuerte que nevaba.

Un ligero golpe en la espinilla desvió la atención de Harry del cielo, y le lanzó una mirada divertida a Draco. —¿Qué?

—Tú y yo no vamos a pasar todo el día estudiando, —Dijo Draco en voz baja. —Aún tienes que contarme cómo te fue anoche.

Blaise se irguió de repente. —¡Es verdad! Se me olvidaba que hiciste tu primer rito ayer.

Harry suspiró. —Vosotros seguíais despiertos cuando volví, —Dijo. —Os dije que fue bien.

—Pero yo quiero _detalles,_ —Dijo Draco con un gimoteo. —Y como tu _compañero_ , debería tenerlos.

—Y yo quiero detalles porque soy metomentodo, —Añadió Blaise, sonriendo.

Harry rodó los ojos. —Luego, —Dijo. —Ahora mismo me estoy preparando mentalmente para que se me empiece a salir el cerebro por las orejas de todo lo que vamos a a estudiar hoy.

—Qué bonita imagen, Harry, —Dijo Pansy, su nariz arrugándose por el asco, y Harry se rió.

A pesar de la funesta perspectiva de pasarse todo su día libre en la biblioteca, Harry se sentía de mejor humor de lo que había estado en todo el curso.

Las noticias de la fuga de Azkaban habían amortiguado su humor, especialmente cuando la noticia se empezó a propagar por el colegio. Un puñado de alumnos se habían acercado a él para decirle que después de ver las noticias de los mortífagos escapados le creían, pero Harry no tenía ni idea de qué decir en respuesta; no podía arriesgarse a que le llegase una palabra a Umbrigde, pero tampoco quería negar la verdad. Al final no decía nada en absoluto, lo que le dejaba sintiéndose confuso y culpable. Se descubrió replanteándose sus acciones, preguntándose si debería haber tomado la oferta de Hermione de publicar una entrevista; que le jodieran a Umbrigde.

Pero completar el primer rito había puesto un salto en su camino que llevaba haciéndole falta desde hacía semanas, a pesar de las turbulencias con todo lo demás.

En una extraña especie de acuerdo silencioso, Harry y los otros Slytherins perdieron el tiempo durante el desayuno. Todos sabían que estaban procrastinando antes de dirigirse a la biblioteca para el resto del día, pero ninguno de ellos lo admitía. Cuando finalmente pareció que no podían arrastrar los pies por más tiempo, se dirigieron hacia las puertas del comedor a regañadientes. Caminaron hacia la biblioteca, y Harry paró en uno de los pasillos.

—Tengo que ir al baño antes, —Dijo.

—¡Sólo estás retrasando lo inevitable, Harry! —Dijo Daphne socarronamente.

—O es que de verdad tengo que hacer pis, —Dijo Harry, rodando los ojos.

—Oh, estoy _segura…_

Blaise dejó salir una carcajada y le hizo una señal con la mano a los demás. —Yo le espero. Os veremos allí, —Dijo. —Aseguraos de pillar una buena mesa, preferiblemente en el fondo.

Harry y Blaise giraron la esquina para dirigirse al baño solo para descubrir que Colin Creevey estaba bloqueando la entrada. Harry no había hablado con Colin ese año, gracias a dios, y aunque a Harry le sorprendía un poco que el chico hubiera dado un estirón por fin, seguía llegándole apenas por el hombro.

Colin mantenía la puerta abierta con los pies, y su siempre presente cámara estaba pegada a su cara. Estaba apuntando ligeramente hacia abajo, como si intentase sacarle una foto al suelo.

—Buenos días, Colin, —Dijo Harry. —Disculpa.

—Hola Harry, —Respondió Colin si levantar la vista de su cámara. —Espera. Hay una grieta en la piedra que se parece a un león, y quiero… —Se apagó mientras ajustaba los objetivos.

Blaise gruñó y abrió la boca, pero solo pudo resoplar antes de que Harry le diera un codazo en el estómago. Por molesto que pudiera ser, Colin no se merecía los cáusticos insultos de Blaise.

—Colin, —Dijo Harry con lo que pensaba que era un tono razonable. —Tenemos que usar el baño.

—¡Casi lo tengo! —Colin no se movió.

Repentinamente una ola de irritación hirvió en el interior de Harry y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, estiró el brazo y le arrancó la cámara a Colin antes de empujar a Colin fuera del camino por la fuerza. —Muévete, —Espetó Harry.

Colin respingó y la parte posterior de su cabeza golpeó el quicio de la puerta, y después se quedó mirando a Harry con ojos como platos.

Harry se sentía tan impactado por sus acciones como parecía estarlo Colin, y Colin continuó mirando a Harry sorprendido y con lo que parecía ser un poco de miedo.

Finalmente Blaise rompió el incómodo silencio. — _Discúlpanos,_ —Dijo, su voz salpicada de desdén.

El miedo en la cara de Colin se hizo más pronunciado, y los ojos de Harry se ampliaron.

—Eh, —Tartamudeó Harry mientras Blaise caminaba hacia delante. —Ten. —Le alcanzó la cámara y, tras un momento de duda, Colin la tomó. Antes de Harry pudiera disculparse, Colin salió disparado por el pasillo.

Harry lo miró, sintiéndose culpable, pero también increíblemente alarmado por lo que acababa de hacer. No era como si tuviera tantas ganas de ir al baño, y no pensaba que él fuera de los que andan empujando a la gente por algo tan trivial. Y aunque Colin era muy pesado, no se merecía que le empujaran físicamente simplemente por estar intentando tomar una fotografía.

—¿ _Siempre_ es así? —Preguntó Blaise con malicia cuando Harry entró finalmente en el baño.

—Eh, sí, —Dijo Harry en voz baja.

—Y si él siempre es así, —Dijo Blaise, —¿ _tú_ siempre eres así con él?

Harry puso una mueca. Parecía que Blaise le conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que _no_ había sido algo propio de él; si no no le estaría preguntando.

Harry no contestó, pero su silencio pareció ser suficiente respuesta para Blaise. —¿Así que solo estabas canalizando a Draco?

A pesar de todo, Harry soltó una carcajada. —No. —Pero Blaise tenía razón; empujar a la gente era algo que haría Draco, o McLaggen, no Harry.

Harry terminó, recolocándose la capa, y se dirigió al lavamanos.

Después de un momento de silencio, Blaise continuó. —¿Al Señor Oscuro, entonces?

Harry levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Blaise en el espejo sobre el lavabo. —Yo… —Harry tragó saliva, después sacudió la cabeza. —No creo.

—¿Por que no? —Harry tenía que admitir que Blaise sabía mantener su tono de voz, especialmente considerando lo mucho que parecía asustarle la conexión de Harry con Voldemort.

—No me duele la cicatriz, —Respondió Harry. —Normalmente lo hace cuando… —Se apagó.

El reflejo de Blaise le sonrió de lado. —¿Así que eso era puramente _tu_ impresionante temperamento.

Harry dejó escapar un sonido de frustración. —Merlín, Blaise, ¡Para! —Espetó, alejándose del espejo para enfrentarse directamente a Blaise, sus labios curvados en un gruñido.

Blaise pestañeó, y después su sonrisita se amplificó.

Harry suspiró, dándose la vuelta hacia el lavabo. Tomó algo de agua fría y se restregó su cara repentinamente caliente.

—No me malentiendas, Harry, —Dijo Blaise. —No tengo ninguna queja respecto a que empujes a pequeños Gryffindors molestos.

—Pero yo no soy así, —Dijo Harry en voz baja.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¿Qué?

—Tú _tienes_ temperamento, —Dijo Blaise, cruzándose de brazos. —Te he visto sacarlo más veces de las que puedo contar. Es solo que normalmente tus víctimas son las paredes.

—¿Y? —Dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

Para exasperación de Harry, Blaise volvió a sonreír. —Solo estoy diciendo… que ha tenido que ser _todo_ cosa tuya.

Harry no quería dignificar eso con una respuesta, y un hilillo de preocupación empezó a arrastrarse bajo la piel de Harry.

A pesar de haber estado tan seguro sobre lo de declararse oscuro, seguía teniendo miedo sobre ello. Sabía que cabía la posibilidad de que su temperamento se volviera peor de lo que ya era, pero no pensaba que fuera a cambiar nada antes de que se hubiera declarado oficialmente.

Además, Harry tenía la pequeña esperanza de que su reciente estallido hubiese sido por influencia de Voldemort, en vez de por el mismo Harry.

—¿Has acabado ya? —Preguntó Blaise, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Harry. —¿O sigues teniendo una crisis?

Otro repentino pico de irritación atravesó a Harry, quien sacó la varita. Antes de que Blaise pudiera parpadear siquiera, Harry apuntó la varita al chorro de agua saliendo del desagüe y la redirigió hacia la cara de Blaise.

—¡Hey! —Farfulló Blaise, agachándose mientras el agua le daba de lleno. —¿Qué demonios-

—Deja de molestar, —Espetó Harry. —O vas a tener más de mi “impresionante temperamento”.

Para su sorpresa, Blaise simplemente se rio antes de salir. Harry hizo el amago de seguirlo, pero pero se paró en seco de inmediato.

Colin tenía razón. Había una grieta en la piedra que parecía un león.

Pero justo a su lado había toda una serie de brechas. Tenían la asombrosa forma de una mandíbula lista para tragarse todo el león, con los colmillos extendidos. La mandíbula estaba conectada a otra larga y serpentosa fisura que parecía extenderse por todo el baño. Era larga y curvada, como un gusano, o…

Harry siguió rápidamente a Blaise, decidiendo no gastar más tiempo pensando en las grietas del suelo.

***

En una coincidencia un tanto hilarante, Blaise y Harry descubrieron a los Slytherins de la biblioteca observando el espectáculo que Draco estaba montando mientras insultaba lapidariamente a unos cuantos Hufflepuffs de segundo, quienes parecían estarse esforzando por quedarse la mesa que Draco quería.

—¿ _Ahora_ estáis estudiando el acónito? Eso es temario de _primer año,_ y del básico, —Estaba diciendo Draco, abalanzándose amenazadoramente sobre uno de los pequeños Hufflepuffs. —Si no lo habéis aprendido aún, entonces no deberíais ni estar en Hogwarts. —Su acento pijo y repipi en todo su esplendor. —¿No deberíais gastar el tiempo en algo más productivo? ¿En bañaros, quizás? Apestáis. —Pansy se rio.

Harry dejó salir un gemido silencioso. No es que fuera la primera vez que veía cómo Draco molestaba a niños sin motivo, pero verlo justo después de que Blaise hubiera comparado el comportamiento anterior de Harry con esta faceta particular de la personalidad de Draco le hacía sentir un poco deshecho.

—¿Qué es lo que _quieres?_ —Demandó uno de los pequeños Hufflepuffs.

—Draco- —Lo llamó Harry, pero Draco le ignoró.

—Necesitamos esta mesa, —Dijo Draco con altivez. —Estamos estudiando para los TIMOs. —Gruñó. —Moveos.

—¡Nosotros estábamos antes! —Devolvió el mismo chico, y Harry tuvo que admitir que era valiente por mantenerse en sus trece.

—Podemos encontrar otra mesa, Draco, —Dijo Harry, abriéndose paso entre sus compañeros y agarrando el brazo de Draco.

Draco pasó su mirada de los Hufflepuffs a Harry. —¿Por qué esta patética excusa de estudiantes que están en un curso inferior deberían quedarse con la mejor mesa de la biblioteca?

Harry rodó los ojos. —No es-

—¡De todas formas ya estábamos terminando! —Exclamó otra de los pequeños Hufflepuffs, y tomó a sus amigos por el brazo. Los tres echaron a correr, y Harry se dio cuenta de que no lo hacían en dirección a la puerta.

Draco le frunció el ceño a Harry, y Harry imitó el gesto. —Eso ha sido completamente-

—Los Slytherins no pelean en público, Harry, —Dijo Pansy, dándole un golpecito en el hombro mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa ahora vacía.

—No me estaba peleando, —Dijo Harry. —Es solo que no me gustan… los abusones.

—No seas _hipócrita_ , Harry, —Dijo Blaise riéndose.

Harry le lanzó una mirada aterradora. —Cállate, Blaise.

Draco arqueó una ceja. —¿Qué ha-

—Nada, —Dijo Harry, cortándole. —¿Puedo hablar contigo? —Sin esperar una respuesta, Harry arrastró a Draco a la parte de atrás de las estanterías.

Draco no perdió un momento. —¿Estás bien? —Preguntó.

Harry sacó su varita rápidamente. — _Muffliato,_ —Susurró, mirando alrededor para asegurarse de que estaban lo suficientemente solos antes de encarar a Draco. —Tengo una… pregunta un poco rara, —Dijo.

Draco asintió para que Harry continuara.

Harry tragó saliva, sabiendo que Draco no iba a reaccionar bien a lo que tenía que preguntar. —¿Tú… tú crees que el motivo de que seas tan desagradable a veces con la gente es por… las artes oscuras? ¿O por _ser_ oscuro, quizás?

Como esperaba, Draco puso mala cara. —No, —Dijo. —Creo que tú sabes que nunca he sido exactamente complaciente, y no empecé el camino oscuro hasta mi tercer año.

—¿Pero siempre has tenido afinidad oscura, verdad?

—Casi ciertamente, —Respondió Draco. —¿Por qué me estás preguntando esto?

Harry le explicó rápidamente lo que había pasado con Colin, sonrojándose un poco mientras lo hacía. Desafortunadamente, Draco solo se rio. —Ese ratoncillo molesto se lo merecía. —Dijo, sonriendo con satisfacción.

—¡No es cierto! —Insistió Harry. —¡E incluso si se lo merecía, yo no hago ese tipo de cosas!

La sonrisa de Draco se disolvió lentamente, y pareció estudiar a Harry por un momento, sus ojos evaluadores. —¿Cómo va la Oclumancia? —Preguntó finalmente.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Harry. —Fatal, supongo. —Frunció el ceño al pensar en las terribles clases que estaba teniendo con Snape.

—Entonces empujar a pequeños Gryffindors puede ser influencia del Señor Oscuro, —Conjeturó Draco. — _Has_ estado sintiendo sus emociones…

Harry sacudió la cabeza. —Eso es lo que dijo Blaise, pero no me dolió la cicatriz, —Dijo. —Me duele siempre que lo siento… a él.

—Pero eso no significa necesariamente que no fuera él, —Dijo Draco. —No es como si tu… _conexión_ con él tenga precedentes. No tenemos ni idea de cómo funciona realmente.

Harry miró a Draco horrorizado, y Draco dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Supongo que ninguna de las posibilidades es preferible, —Reflexionó Draco. —No quieres que sea el Señor Oscuro, pero claramente tampoco quieres que sea cosa tuya.

—Yo… —Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo, y después empezó a pellizcar los vendajes de sus manos. —Me preocupaba que pudiera haber sido porque hice el rito anoche… —Pausó. —Si iba a cambiar algo de mí, no pensaba que sería…

—¿Tan pronto? —Terminó Draco por él, y Harry asintió. —Normalmente no es así, pero…

—¿Pero qué?

Draco frunció el ceño. —No te va a gustar oír esto, pero _tienes_ un temperamento horrible. Si tuvieras más poder del que tienes ya habrías echado abajo la mitad del castillo.

—Pero-

Draco siguió. —Y ese es más motivo para que trabajes más tu Oclumancia. Si puedes bloquearlo a él, sabrás qué eres tú y qué no.

Harry soltó un suspiro frustrado. —Que mal que Snape sea un profesor tan terrible.

—O tú un mal estudiante. —Después Draco suspiró. —Yo no me preocuparía mucho por ello, Harry. Has empujado a _un_ Gryffindor _una_ vez. No es la gran cosa.

***

Harry se lanzó a repasar con los demás para distraerse de sus preocupaciones. Pasaron un par de horas con herbología y acababan de empezar con transformaciones. Harry agradecía que fuera una asignatura que requiriese toda su concentración, especialmente cuando empezaron a rebuscar en los apuntes de cuarto. Como Harry había estado preocupado por el Torneo de los Tres Magos el año previo, se sentía un poco flojo en todos los hechizos y teoría que habían dado en cuarto.

Finalmente se había sacado de la cabeza el incidente con Colin, y él y Blaise se hacían preguntas sobre transformaciones. Blaise parecía saber diez veces más que Harry, pero Harry sabía que le ganaría a Blaise cuando pasaran a defensa.

Harry estaba sacudiendo su cerebro en busca de la definición exacta del hechizo multiplicativo cuando de pronto Daphne se estiró sobre la mesa y golpeó el libro de Harry para obtener su atención. Harry levantó la vista hacia ella y Daphne señaló a la parte delantera de la mesa.

Hermione estaba de pie a pocos pies de distancia, viéndose un poco insegura; especialmente cuando los demás Slytherins notaron su presencia, pero una mirada de gratitud apareció en su cara cuando Harry la miró a los ojos.

—¿Hermione? —Preguntó Harry, sentándose recto. —¿Qué pasa?

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento, Harry? —Respondió.

—Por supuesto, —Harry se levantó y caminó al otro lado de la biblioteca con Hermione.

Hermione miró a Harry con el ceño firmemente fruncido. —Acabo de hablar con Colin Creevey-

—Mierda. —Los ojos de Harry se ampliaron. —Hermione, ¿Puedes disculparte con él de mi parte?

—¿Qué pasó realmente? —Preguntó Hermione. —Él me lo contó, pero-

Harry la cortó con un suspiro lleno de arrepentimiento. —Probablemente te dijo la verdad. Quiero decir… —Resopló. —Estuvo completamente fuera de lugar.

La severa expresión de Hermione se profundizó. —¿Así que de verdad le quitaste su cámara y lo empujaste?

Harry cerró los ojos. —Sí, —Admitió-

—Eso suena más como _Malfoy_ que como tú, Harry.

—Confía en mí, —Dijo Harry, —no eres la primera que hace esa comparación.

Hermione se puso las manos en las caderas en una excelente imitación de Molly Weasley. —¿Qué está pasando contigo, Harry?

—¡Nada! —Insistió Harry. —Solo… creo que estoy estresado.

El ceño de Hermione se suavizó solo un poco. —¿Estresado? —Repitió.

—Sí, —Dijo Harry. —Quiero decir, obviamente están los TIMOs, y estoy soñando con pasillos y puertas en las que no puedo entrar casi todas las noches. —Sacudió la cabeza antes de continuar. —… además de la fuga de Azkaban, está el hecho de que probablemente Voldemort está invadiendo mi mente…

—Oh, Harry… —De pronto Hermione tiró de Harry para abrazar lo con fuerza. —Lo siento. No quería…

Harry se movió en sus brazos, de pronto dolorosamente consciente de que aunque en efecto había estado un poco estresado recientemente, verdaderamente no pensaba que la ansiedad fuera el motivo de su anterior comportamiento. Había usado la verdad sobre una cosa para mentir sobre otra, y lo había hecho sin pararse realmente a pensarlo hasta después. —Yo… —Paró, tragando saliva. —No eres la única que debería estarse disculpando, —Dijo. —Fui un cabrón con Colin, y lo sé.

—Pero debería haberlo sabido, —Dijo Hermione. —Están pasando tantas cosas este año, Harry…

—No creo que eso sea excusa, —Dijo Harry. —¿Puedes por favor hacerle saber que lo siento? ¿O decirle que venga a verme? —Suspiró. —Si está siquiera dispuesto… creo que lo he asustado.

—Lo hiciste, —Dijo Hermione. —Pero se lo haré saber. —Se apartó de Harry, dejando las manos en sus brazos. —Y honestamente, también me asusté yo. Eso no…

—¿… parecía yo? —Terminó Harry por ella. —Confía en mi, llevo toda la mañana preocupándome por ello. —Al menos podía otorgarle esa verdad.

Hermione le ofreció una sonrisa a Harry. —Sin embargo oírte decir eso me hace sentir mejor, —Dijo, y dejó caer sus manos para tomar las de Harry. —Yo… —Pausó, bajando la vista.

_Mierda._

Levantó las manos de Harry para inspeccionar los vendajes entorno a sus manos. —¡Harry! —Exclamó. —¿Qué ha pasado?

—No es nada, —Dijo, apartando sus manos de las de Hermione. —Solo estaba haciendo el tonto cuando intentaba arreglar algo en mi Saeta de Fuego.

De nuevo, la mentira cayó de sus labios con demasiada facilidad.

—¿Eso es de tu escoba? —Dijo Hermione, con la boca abierta.

—De la podadora de ramitas, —Dijo Harry. —Demasiada, y… —Suspiró. —Como he dicho, fui un tonto.

—Bueno, déjame que te cure, —Dijo Hermione, moviéndose para tomar su varita.

—Así está bien, —Dijo Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Iré luego a ver a Madame Pomfrey. —Teniendo la sensación de que ella iba a insistir, añadió. —De todas formas iba a ir a pedir poción para dormir sin sueños. —Alzó una de las manos vendadas y flexionó los dedos. —Esto es una buena excusa para ir en primer lugar.

Hermione suspiró, después asintió. —¿Tus sueños son realmente tan malos?

—A veces, —Dijo.

Hermione fijó una mirada comprensiva en Harry antes de suspirar. —Supongo que debería dejar que vuelvas a estudiar, —Dijo.

Harry sonrió. —Tú no me mantendrías lejos de mis estudios.

Hermione le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo antes de que empezaran a caminar de vuelta. —Bueno, yo me siento tres mesas más allá. Si necesitas ayuda con algo que los Slytherins no puedan contestar…

—Iré a buscarte, —Respondió Harry, sonriéndose.

Estaban cerca de la fila de mesas del fondo cuando Hermione habló una vez más. —Quería preguntarte…

—¿Sí?

—¿Estás planeando… observar Imbolc? Sé que es la semana que viene… —Su tono era bajo, hasta para la biblioteca, y Harry bajó la vista hacia ella para descubrir que estaba mirando al suelo mientras caminaban.

Harry determinó rápidamente que mentirle sobre eso podría traerle problemas; después de todo, Ron o la propia Hermione podrían cruzarse con él en Imbolc, igual que con Ron en Samhain. —Yo… creo que probablemente lo haré, sí, —Respondió, su voz titubeante.

Se preparó para críticas y preguntas, pero Hermione simplemente se despidió de él mientras se separaban.

***

Tras pasar todo el día repasando, parando solo para comer, los Slytherins de quinto se disponían a soltar algo de tensión en la sala común aquella noche. Millicent, quien era la más correcta de la casa, les sorprendió a todos al proveerlos con un gran paquete de dulces de Honeydukes.

Todos estaban de bastante buen humor, y Daphne admitió en voz baja ante Harry Pansy que le gustaba volver a actuar como una niña de tercero. Los Diablillos de Pimienta resultaron en carcajadas tan descontroladas que Freya se acercó a regañarles. Al principio intentó hacerles callar, pero luego se rindió y lanzó un hechizo silenciador alrededor de los chicos de quinto tan inusualmente repelentes.

Las Meigas Fritas supusieron un extraño reto entre Draco y Theo, en el que intentaban ver quien podía flotar durante más tiempo en el aire con las piernas cruzadas. Ninguno dejó de intentar derrotar al otro, y cuando el hechizo del dulce se desvanecía caían violentamente al suelo.

Harry tenía que admitir que era agradable ver al normalmente reservado Draco agitándose salvajemente antes de chocar con el suelo. Lo que era más divertido era que parecía estarlo disfrutando.

Harry rió con los demás mientras se hundía en el sofá junto a Pansy.

Pero por mucho que disfrutara de dejarse llevar con los demás, no le distraía tanto como repasar, y lo que había pasado con Colin esa mañana continuó reflotando en sus pensamientos.

Al principio, Harry intentó que las palabras de Draco lo tranquilizaran, como lo habían hecho tantas otras veces recientemente; solo había sido una vez, y realmente no era tan importante.

Pero Harry sabía que esta era un área donde él y Draco no estaban de acuerdo. A Harry le seguía resultando difícil soportar que Draco se portara mal con alguien, y odiaba la idea de ser capaz de lo mismo.

Mientras Harry observaba a los demás divertirse, sus pensamientos siguieron volviendo a lo que había hecho. En lo incómodo que le resultaba ser comparado con la peor parte de Draco, otra sonriente y burlona cara apareció en su mente: el cerdo de su primo, Dudley.

Y eso, casi más que cualquiera de sus otras preocupaciones recientes, aterraba a Harry por completo. Por alguna razón, el vacío en su estómago era aún más grande que cuando pensaba en todas las similitudes que tenía con Voldemort.

Quizás se debiera a que tenía mucha más experiencia personal con Dudley que con Voldemort.

No quería ser ninguno de ellos. Quería ser Harry.

Abruptamente, Harry se levantó del sofá y Pansy lo miró con curiosidad. —Vuelvo en un segundo, —Dijo, y sin esperar respuesta, se dirigió al dormitorio.

Una vez en su cuarto, rebuscó inmediatamente en su baúl, maldiciéndose silenciosamente por no tenerlo ordenado. Tuvo que revolver un poco, pero finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando: el pequeño espejo que Sirius le había dado por Navidad.

Harry se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el suelo, apoyándose contra su baúl, antes de levantar el espejo para mirarlo. —¿Sirius? —Dijo en voz alta, y su reflejo se agitó antes de desaparecer.

No tenía ni idea de qué estaba viendo. ¿Un techo, quizás? No era Sirius, fuera lo que fuese.

Esperó durante todo un minuto, después suspiró. Sirius había dicho que Harry podría hablar con él en cualquier momento, pero Harry no podía esperar que Sirius pasara todo el tiempo mirando el espejo.

Entonces Harry oyó una débil voz desde el espejo, como si estuviera lejos, seguida de pisadas que sonaban cada vez más fuerte. Una sombra apareció en el espejo, y después la imagen rotó y se dio la vuelta, finalmente una cara familiar apareció en el reflejo.

No era Sirius.

—¿Qué… Harry? —Dijo Lupin.

—¡Profesor! —Exclamó Harry.

—¿Está todo bien? —Preguntó Lupin de inmediato.

—Sí, —Dijo Harry. —Yo solo…

—Sirius está en la otra habitación, —Dijo Lupin. —Te llevaré a él. —Era extraño, ver a Lupin mientras caminaba por Grimmauld Place, y si Harry tenía que ser honesto, no era algo agradable de ver; casi le hacía sentir mareado.

—Tienes una llamada, —Dijo Lupin, y su cara desapareció del espejo, la imagen girando y mostrando brevemente lo que Harry asumió que era el techo, y Sirius apareció finalmente.

—¡Harry! —Dijo Sirius. —¿Estás bien?

—Sí, yo solo… —Harry pausó. Lupin estaba allí con Sirius. Harry suspiró. —Puedo… volver a llamar luego.

—Harry, ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Sirius. —Y… —Apartó la vista del espejo y después de vuelta. —Solo para que lo sepas, Remus sabe lo… mío, —Dijo en voz baja, —Y le parece bien.

—¿Me parece bien qué? —La voz de Lupin se oyó débilmente.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon. —¿Está bien si…

—Puedes decir lo que quieras, —Dijo Sirius, sonriendo, —y preguntar lo que tengas que preguntar. —Luego, tras una pausa, añadió, —Si es que quieres, quiero decir. Es cosa tuya.

—¿Qué… —Se oyeron unas cuantas pisadas, y después la cara de Lupin apareció en el espejo junto a la de Sirius. Se veían un poco apelotonados, y Harry dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa al imaginar lo absurdos que debían verse, apiñados sobre un espejito. —Puedo irme de la habitación si quieres hablar con Sirius en privado, Harry, —Dijo Lupin. —No dejes que te convenza para que me cuentes algo que no quieres-

—Me estoy declarando oscuro, —Soltó Harry.

Los ojos de Lupin se ensancharon hasta un punto casi cómico. —¿Qué? —Exclamó. Después gruñó y le lanzó una mirada acusadora a Sirius.

—Soy su mentor, Remus, —Dijo Sirius.

—Yo… ¿Cómo? —Lupin volvió a mirar a Harry, y Harry se sintió un poco aliviado al ver que sólo había curiosidad en su expresión; ni una pizca de miedo o asco.

—¿A… a qué te refieres? —Preguntó Harry.

—¿Tienes afinidad oscura?

Harry asintió. —Yo… ¿Sabes lo que son las afinidades? —Después sacudió la cabeza. —Espera, esa ha sido una pregunta estúpida; has _sido_ el mejor profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras que he tenido jamás. Por supuesto que lo sabes.

Lupin soltó una carcajada. —Gracias por eso, pero la verdad es que aprendí todo lo que sé sobre afinidades de Sirius. Supongo que no las entiendo tan bien. Lo de Sirius lo puedo entender, pero que tú tengas afinidad oscura…

—Te volveré a dar el curso intensivo luego, Remus, —Dijo Sirius. Se volvió a girar hacia Harry, y Remus pareció encogerse de hombros y salir del marco del espejo. —¿Qué pasa, Harry?

—Yo… hice el primer rito personal anoche, —Continuó Harry en voz baja.

—¿Cómo fue?

—Fue bien, —Respondió Harry. —Pero…

—¿Qué es?

—He leído que alguien puede… _cambiar_ una vez que se declara, —Dijo. —Y mis compañeros dijeron que era algo más como… amplificar lo que ya estaba ahí.

Sirius asintió. —Sí. Están hablando de cuando algo se vuelve _más_ de lo que era cuando solidificas tu relación con la oscuridad, —Dijo. —Los que tienen mucha suerte se vuelven más artísticos o… consiguen una mejor memoria. Para la mayoría de magos oscuros es algo completamente inútil, como… que te gusten las galletas se convierta en un amor obsceno por las galletas, o…

—¿Que te vueltas más sarcástico? —Ofreció Harry.

—Cosas así, sí, —Dijo Sirius. —Para la mayoría de magos, suele ser un ligero cambio de temperamento.

Harry frunció el ceño.

La voz de Lupin se oyó desde fuera del espejo. —¿Es eso por lo que te volviste un idiota imprudente en cuarto, Canuto?

La imagen del espejo dio un vuelco repentino y Harry oyó un golpe seguido de la risa de Lupin. A pesar de su preocupación, Harry dejó salir una débil sonrisa. La imagen dejó de girar y finalmente se volvió a ver la cara de Sirius.

—A pesar de la afirmación prejuiciosa de Lunático, supongo que me volví un poco más… _salvaje_ tras mi declaración, —Dijo Sirius.

—¿Y _antes_ de declararte? —Preguntó Harry.

La expresión de Sirius se volvió pensativa de repente, y sus cejas se juntaron. —¿Qué ha pasado, Harry? —Dijo. —¿Por qué preguntas esto?

Harry suspiró, y después procedió a explicar lo que le había hecho a Colin Creevey. —Sé que es… relativamente pequeño, es solo que… —Tragó saliva. —Nunca antes había hecho nada parecido.

La preocupación en la cara de Sirius pareció suavizarse. —Harry… —Dijo, —Entiendo por qué estás preocupado por esto, pero nunca he oído que nadie cambie antes de su declaración final.

—¿Entonces por qué-

—Harry, —Dijo Lupin, y de pronto apareció una vez más junto a Sirius. —Eres un joven notablemente amable, y el hecho de que estés preocupado por lo que hiciste no hace sino resaltarlo. —Pausó. —Pero también suena bastante como el típico comportamiento de un chaval de quince años.

—Pero eso… ¡Eso es todavía peor! —Exclamó Harry, horrorizado.

—También es posible que sea a causa del primer rito, —Dijo Sirius rápidamente. —No es como si existiera un estudio intensivo sobre los efectos de la declaración de cada uno… al menos no que yo sepa.

—Yo no sé nada sobre la declaración oscura, Harry, —Continuó Lupin, —Pero sea como sea, sigues siendo un adolescente. Los adolescentes a veces hacen cosas estúpidas sin pensar.

—Sé que _yo_ las hice, —Dijo Sirius sonriendo. —Al igual que tu padre.

Harry frunció el ceño. —Eso he oído.

—¿Quién… —Dijo Sirius, después gruñó. —De Quejicus, ¿no?

—La profesora McGonagall, —Dijo Harry. —Dijo que era un “niño idiota”.

Lupin levantó una ceja. —Ella… no está equivocada.

—Remus era el único inocente del grupo, —Dijo Sirius.

—O era culpable por asociación, —Dijo Lupin, rodando los ojos. —No es como si alguna vez hubiera intentado evitar que hicieseis el idiota.

Harry no pensaba que hubiera una sola persona en Slytherin que fuera a evitar que “hiciese el idiota” como decía Lupin. De hecho, pensó que era increíblemente probable que le animaran.

—Harry, —Continuó Lupin, con tono suave. —Sé que estás muy preocupado por esto. Solo tienes que mantener tu temperamento a raya.

—Pero no sé cómo, —Dijo Harry miserable. —Al parecer apesto en todo lo que tenga que ver con… el control emocional. —Se detuvo antes de mencionar la Oclumancia, no queriendo envalentonar a Sirius al contarle cómo iban sus clases con Snape.

—Puede que no sea un mago oscuro, Harry, —Dijo Lupin, —Pero _soy_ una criatura oscura, por si no lo recuerdas.

—Solo de vez en cuando, —Dijo Harry.

—Eso es solo cuando el lobo sale, —Dijo Lupin. —Sigo siendo una criatura oscura todo el tiempo, solo que el lobo está bajo la superficie. Y si yo puedo controlar _mi_ temperamento, _tú_ puedes controlar el tuyo.

Sirius asentía. —Sin importar lo que “cambia” en un mago oscuro, sigues teniendo voluntad propia. Puedes elegir tener restricciones.

—Qué buen consejo, Sirius, —Dijo Lupin. —Deberías aplicártelo. —Lupin volvió a gruñir, y Harry se dio cuenta de que Sirius debía haberle dado un codazo en el estómago.

A pesar de su preocupación, Harry se rio.

—Y lo siento, Harry, —Dijo Lupin.

—¿Qué? —Dijo Harry. —¿Por qué?

—Los magos oscuros se llevan casi el mismo tipo de segregación que las criaturas oscuras, —Dijo Lupin, su rostro sombrío. —Nadie confía en nosotros.

***

— _Pareces descontento otra vez._

Harry suspiró y levantó la vista al cuadro de la serpiente. Ninguna de sus conversaciones habían sido agradables, así que no había mantenido su promesa de hablar con ella ocasionalmente.

Pero mientras esperaba a que Blaise y Theo bajaran para irse a desayunar, la serpiente insistió.

— _Es aburrido y solitario estar aquí,_ —Continuó la serpiente. — _Al menos tú no estás confinado._

— _¿No puedes visitar otros cuadros, como las otras pinturas de por aquí?_ —Preguntó Harry.

— _No,_ —Dijo la serpiente. — _Fui atrapada aquí por un director anterior._

— _¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?_ —Dijo Harry, levantando una ceja. — _No atrapada, quiero decir… ¿Cuándo colgaron tu cuadro?_

 _—No lo sé,_ —Dijo la serpiente.

_—¿Entonces no sabes qué director te atrapó?_

La serpiente reptó furiosa por todo el borde del cuadro, siseando. — _No me gusta hablar de mi aprisionamiento._

 _—Perdón,_ —Respondió Harry.

_—Estás agitado otra vez. ¿Por qué?_

Harry rodó los ojos. _—Sin ofender, pero-_

_—Si te sientes agitado, deberías mudar tu piel._

A pesar de todo, Harry empezó a reírse. — _Soy humano. No mudamos._

 _—Claro que sí,_ —Replicó la serpiente. — _Poco a poco, todos mudáis vuestra piel. Es solo que las serpientes somos más inteligentes y lo hacemos de una sola vez._

_—No creo que los humanos puedan hacerlo de una._

_—Entonces hazlo como lo hagáis los humanos, —_ Dijo la serpiente con algo que sonaba como condescendencia. — _Pero mudar elimina todo lo malo y nos ayuda a crecer._

Harry simplemente miró a la serpiente por un momento. — _Eres terriblemente metafórica para ser una serpiente._

—¿Harry?

Sobresaltado, Harry se dio la vuelta al oír la voz de Blaise. Él y Theo, quienes parecían mucho más despiertos de lo que solían a esa hora, estaban boqueando ante Harry.

Harry le dio la espalda a la serpiente rápidamente, ignorando las protestas siseadas mientras cruzaba la habitación para saludar a Blaise y a Theo. —¿Nos vamos? —Preguntó.

Blaise empezó a reírse.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Harry.

Nada, —Respondió Blaise. —Es solo que tú… actúas como si hablar con una serpiente fuera algo… completamente ordinario.

—Confía en mí, —Dijo Harry, —No lo es. —Hizo una pausa, arrugando la nariz. —Y esta serpiente es un poco molesta.

Partieron rápidamente, y para disgusto de Harry, Blaise quería seguir hablando de la habilidad pársel de Harry. Tenía curiosidad por saber cómo sonaba el pársel a oídos de Harry, queriendo saber por qué Harry nunca se había molestado en tener una serpiente de mascota, y si creía que era posible escribir en ese idioma y enseñárselo a otros.

—No creo, —Dijo Harry. —la verdad es que a veces me resulta difícil darme cuenta de que lo estoy hablando.

Blaise siguió acribillando a Harry con preguntas durante todo el camino.

—Sé que toda la escuela se enteró en segundo, —Dijo Blaise, —¿pero siempre has sabido que eres un hablante de pársel?

Harry suspiró. —No sabía cómo se llamaba, —Dijo. —Pero supongo que sabía que podía hablar con serpientes. Una vez le lancé una pitón a mi primo muggle. Es solo que no sabía que era… inusual.

Acababan de llegar al corredor principal y estaban a punto de subir las escaleras al comedor cuando de pronto Theo embistió a Harry por detrás, y Harry le oyó gritar. Theo cayó al suelo, y después de un momento, empezó a gritar de dolor.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Demandó Blaise.

—¡Me estoy… quemando! —Chilló Theo. —¡Mi piel está en llamas!

—Maldición, —Escupió Harry, y él y Blaise sacaron las varitas.

Aunque había bastantes estudiantes a su alrededor, fue casi irrisoriamente fácil averiguar quién había lanzado la maldición; había un Hufflepuff mayor de pie tan sólo a unos pies de ellos, su varita aún levantada. Harry lo reconoció como uno de los cazadores del equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff.

—Realmente _eres_ el próximo Señor Oscuro, —Bramó el alumno. —¿Verdad?

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Applebee? —Dijo Blaise. Arrastraba las palabras, pero aun así se distinguía más que un matiz de amenaza detrás.

—Potter acaba de admitir que le ordenó a una pitón que atacara a su primo, —Gritó Applebee, y sus ojos se dirigieron a Harry, relampagueando ira. —¡Igual que cuando le ordenaste a una serpiente que atacara a Justin hace unos años!

—No hice eso, —Dijo Harry. —Ni siquiera Justin cree eso ya-

—¡Te inventaste esa historia sobre Quien Tú Sabes! —Gruñó Applebee. —¡ _Tú_ mataste a Cedric, y después culpaste al señor oscuro que ya habías-

Una ira ardiente atravesó de pronto cada una de las fibras del ser de Harry, quien levantó su varita. —¡ _Carinitus_! —Gritó, y de repente los calzones de Applebee cayeron a sus tobillos. Harry dio otro paso hacia delante y agitó su varita una vez más. —¡ _Expulso_! —Una luz azul salió de su varita y golpeó de lleno a Applebee, quien salió volando hacia atrás. Golpeó la pared detrás de él y cayó al suelo.

Yació boca abajo, y un silencio sobrecogedor descendió sobre el corredor.

La furia se desvaneció, y Harry se dio cuenta, con cegadora claridad, de que acababa de usar las artes oscuras en un alumno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: Aquí hay otra DIMINUTA referencia a un videojuego. Gritad si la encontráis. Pista: sigue estando relacionado con Harry Potter.  
> NT: Me acabo de dar cuenta de que he puesto mal TODOS los diálogos (facepalm) así que seguiré así hasta el final y cuando acabe la traducción le daré un buen repaso. Sorry si os ha molestado.  
> Espero que disfrutéis del capi, y gracias por todos los kudos y comentarios UwU


	21. El Rumor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: Aunque HP es británico, quien lo escribe es american@. (Sentiría que estoy fingiendo si lo escribiera “rumour”*)  
> Para todos los que supisteis cuál era la maldición oscura, bien hecho. Para los demás, aquí va una pista: es el primer hechizo oscuro del que se menciona el nombre en este fic, allá en el primer capítulo. ;)

—¡Señor Potter! ¿Qué significa esto?

Harry, atolondrado por lo que acababa de pasar, miró sobre su hombro para ver cómo la profesora McGonagall descendía rápidamente las escaleras de la puerta principal.

¿Lo había visto? ¿Había oído el nombre de la maldición? ¿Sabía lo que Harry había hecho?

Y maldición, había atacado a alguien sin pensar _otra vez_. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con él?

Volvió a mirar a la figura inmóvil de Aplebee. Seguía respirando, al menos. Simplemente debía haberse desmayado cuando chocó con la pared.

Harry miró rápidamente a su alrededor para comprobar qué espectadores estaban presentes. Aunque por suerte no era una gran multitud, seguían siendo bastantes como para preocuparse. Si alguno reconocía la maldición…

—¡Ha sido en defensa propia, Profesora McGonagall! —Gritó Blaise.

— _No_ lo ha sido, —Dijo una Ravenclaw. —Lo hemos visto todo.

—¿Entonces cómo explicas lo de Theo? —Gritó Blaise a la Ravenclaw. Harry se dio la vuelta, las palabras de Blaise le recordaron el estado de su compañero. Theo yacía boca abajo en el suelo, aparentemente había perdido la consciencia en algún momento.

—¿Está bien? —Preguntó Harry, arrodillándose junto a Blaise.

—No lo sé, —Dijo Blaise, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—“Auto defensa” significa defenderse de un ataque _activo_ , —Continuó la Ravenclaw de forma despectiva.

—Dijo que su piel estaba en llamas, —Dijo Harry, ignorando a la Ravenclaw.

Blaise se estiró y puso una mano en la frente de Theo. —No está en llamas, —Dijo Blaise, con voz temblorosa. —Está frío.

—Él…, —Harry tragó nervioso y después se dio la vuelta, mirando directamente a la profesora McGonagall.

—¡Profesora! ¡Theo necesita ayuda!

—Estoy bastante de acuerdo, —Dijo McGonagall desde donde inspeccionaba a Applebee. —Estos dos estudiantes necesitan ir de inmediato al ala de enfermería. —Se puso de pie y con un movimiento de varita el cuerpo de Applebee empezó a flotar detrás suya. —Tú, Potter, conmigo. —Su expresión era más adusta de lo que Harry había visto jamás, si es que eso era posible. —Tu comportamiento ha estado completamente fuera de lugar, fuera o no en autodefensa. Agitó su varita para levitar a Theo junto a Applebee.

Harry se puso de pie, y su ansiedad sobre lo que estaba a punto de pasar empezó a volverse casi abrumadora. ¿Qué haría McGonagall si averiguaba qué hechizo había utilizado Harry?

_Mierda._

McGonagall continuó con su discurso, incluso mientras estaba concentrada en mantener a dos alumnos inconscientes en el aire. —Eres consciente de que hay formas mucho más aceptables de desarmar a un oponente-

— _Yo_ me haré cargo de Potter, profesora McGonagall, —Dijo una voz familiar desde detrás de Harry. Esa voz que casi siempre hacía que se le cayera el alma a los pies, pero por primera vez en su vida, Harry se descubrió aliviado de oírla. —Como su jefe de casa, creo que el… mal comportamiento de Potter es _mi_ responsabilidad.

Harry se dio la vuelta rápidamente para mirar a Snape. No podía creer su suerte, y lo decía sin una pizca de sarcasmo. _Snape,_ de todos los malditos profesores, era el mejor posible para llevárselo inmediatamente después de lo que acababa de pasar.

Eso era, muy seguramente, el sentimiento más bizarro y surrealista con el que Harry se había topado en todo el año.

Seguro, Snape iba a castigarle por lo que había hecho, pero podía casi con toda certeza, encontrar un modo de evitar que arrestaran a Harry por usar las artes oscuras contra un estudiante. Y como Snape parecía tan interesado en que Harry se declarase oscuro, Harry tenía la sensación de que ya no estaba en busca de una excusa para que le expulsaran.

Snape le ayudaría. Harry estaba seguro.

Mientras Snape tomaba el brazo de Harry y empezaba arrastrarlo por el pasillo, Harry se pateó mentalmente por necesitar la ayuda de Snape en primer lugar.

—Soy un idiota, —Dijo Harry tranquilamente.

Snape no lo miró, pero el agarre sobre el brazo de Harry se apretó hasta parecer un torniquete. —Estamos de acuerdo en eso, Potter.

Hicieron el resto del largo camino de vuelta a las mazmorras en silencio, lo que dejó a Harry a solas con sus pensamientos.

Había usado dos hechizos en Applebee. Uno era oscuro, y el otro neutral. Y ahora que estaba a salvo en manos de Snape, lo que era un pensamiento jodidamente extraño, su ansiedad estaba dejando paso al enfado.

Cuanto más pensaba Harry en las posibles consecuencias de que alguien revelara su uso de las artes oscuras, más ridícula le parecía la persecución de las artes oscuras.

Después de todo, había sido un hechizo neutral, _Expulso_ el que claramente había causado el daño real. El hechizo oscuro que había usado era, como Sirius había dicho, un maleficio para tirar de la ropa interior.

Realmente era un maldito idiota. Y el hecho de que pudiera haber ido a prisión por eso no tenía sentido para Harry.

Cuando llegaron al despacho de Snape, Snape empujó a Harry al interior y dio un portazo detrás suya. Harry se preparó para la bronca de su vida.

En vez de eso, Snape permaneció en silencio por un momento, clavando en Harry esa extraña y contemplativa mirada una vez más. —¿Qué hechizos usaste? —Preguntó finalmente.

— _Carinitus_ y _Expulso,_ —Respondió Harry en voz baja.

Los ojos de Snape rodaron hacia arriba y murmuró algo que Harry no pudo llegara entender.

—Saca tu varita, —Ordenó Snape.

Harry pestañeó, después hizo lo que Snape le había mandado.

—Voy a enseñarte un hechizo, —Dijo Snape. —Se llama hechizo de aumentación, y es uno que estoy seguro no conoces ya que no se enseña hasta el nivel EXTASIS de transformaciones. — Estrechó los ojos. —Pero como McGonagall ha estado… _impresionada_ con tu reciente mejora en tu trabajo, estoy seguro de que creerá que de algún modo lo aprendiste por tu cuenta.

Harry estaba confuso, pero como Snape básicamente acababa de rescatarlo de un posible arresto, no estaba seguro de que hacer preguntas fuera algo sabio.

Snape puso un tarro pequeño en su escritorio e hizo una demostración del hechizo, que agrandó el tarro hasta el tamaño de una jarra. El hechizo, aunque era del nivel EXTASIS, fue mucho más fácil de aprender que el Patronus en tercero o el hechizo convocador de cuarto. A Harry le llevó apenas diez minutos realizarlo con éxito.

— _¡Cresceretus! —_ Harry sonrió de satisfacción cuando el tarro finalmente creció. A pesar de las circunstancias, siempre disfrutaba al lograr hacer un nuevo hechizo.

Harry se dio cuenta de que Snape era mucho mejor enseñando hechizos que pociones. Harry tomó la sabia decisión de no decirlo.

Snape, como era de esperar, no ofreció ningún cumplido por el trabajo de Harry. —Ahora, lanza varios hechizos que uses a diario, —Dijo. — _Lumos, Calidium_ , y también unos cuantos de los que hayas estado practicando en clases. Lanza al menos veinte.

Harry miró a Snape por un momento, y cuando los labios de Snape empezaron a curvarse de desprecio al no ser obedecido de inmediato, Harry empezó a lanzar hechizos iluminadores y encantamientos calefactores y multiplicadores rápidamente. Mientras los hacía, se le ocurrió de pronto por qué Snape le estaba haciendo hacer esto.

Tenía que escribir un nuevo historial en su varita.

—¿Realmente crees que alguien lanzaría un _Priori Incantato_ en mi varita? —Preguntó Harry cuando terminó, inclinándose y descansando las manos sobre las rodillas. Incluso con hechizos tan simples, no estaba acostumbrado a lanzar tantos en un periodo de tiempo más pequeño.

—No, —Dijo Snape. —Pero no sería sabio asumir que alguien no lo haría. —Hizo una pausa y estrechó los ojos. —Y por “alguien” quiero decir el director Dumbledore.

Harry asintió. —Lo sé, —Dijo en voz baja.

—Aunque no es probable que “ _Carinitus”_ sea suficiente para ir a buscar a los aurores, seguiría… _alertando_ al director de tus estudios recientes, —Dijo Snape.

Harry levantó la vista sorprendido. —Así que aunque es oscuro, ese hechizo no es…

—Técnicamente sigue siendo ilegal, —Dijo Snape. —Pero es un maleficio oscuro tan insignificante que no es probable que El Ministerio se moleste en perseguirlo. Además, —Continuó, —También es lo bastante desconocido como para que solo los magos que han estudiado las artes oscuras estén familiarizados con él. No muchos magos… _confesarían_ saber lo que era realmente.

Harry asintió. Entonces, tras un momento, preguntó, —¿Cómo supiste que había usado las artes oscuras?

Snape Gruñó. —No lo sabía.

—¿Entonces por qué me preguntaste qué hechizos había usado?

Snape volvió a rodar los ojos. —Es una pregunta que les hago a todos mis Slytherins en situaciones como esta, —Dijo. —Saben que les conviene decirme la verdad. —Hizo una pausa, su labio superior curvándose. —Por suerte, pareces haberte vuelto lo suficientemente Slytherin como para saber que decirme la verdad siempre es el mejor curso de acción.

Harry miró a Snape sorprendido. Ser “lo suficientemente Slytherin” estaba malditamente cerca de un cumplido viniendo de Snape. Y supuso que las otras palabras de Snape tenían sentido. No podía ser el único mago oscuro de Slytherin que dejaba escapar un hechizo oscuro sin pensar.

—Tienes que lanzar dos hechizos más, —Continuó Snape. —El primero es _Cresceretus_ una vez más, —Dijo, haciendo gestos al tarro de su escritorio. —Si alguien aparte de mí te hace preguntas concernientes a los hechizos que usaste, afirmarás haber agrandado los pantalones de Applebee, que es lo que causó que cayeran.

Harry quiso reírse al oír eso, pero decidió no hacerlo, lanzando el hechizo obedientemente en su lugar.

—Ahora _Expulso,_ —Dijo Snape.

—¿En qué? —Preguntó Harry. —No creía que destruir algo en el despacho de Snape fuera buena idea.

Snape convocó el cojín de su silla, levitándolo delante de Harry. Harry mandó a volar el cojín contra la pared, y después miró a Snape.

Se miraron el uno al otro durante algunos largos e incómodos momentos.

—Detención conmigo por tres semanas, Potter, —Dijo finalmente Snape.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon. Snape había sido tan inmensamente de ayuda durante la última media hora que casi se le había olvidado con quién estaba tratando en realidad.

***

—¿Tres _semanas_? —Dijo Draco Incrédulo. —¿Lo dices en serio?

—Snape _sigue_ odiándome, por si lo habías olvidado, —Dijo Harry. Snape había probado sin lugar a dudas con la extensa paliza verbal que le había dado a Harry tras asignarle la detención.

—¿Y qué pasa con los entrenamientos de Quidditch? —Demandó Draco. —¡Se acerca el partido contra Ravenclaw!

Harry suspiró. —Puedo saltármelo solo para los entrenamientos, —Dijo, —que es por lo que la detención dura tres semanas, para pagar por esas noches. —Harry supuso que debería estar agradecido por eso; si siguiera en Gryffindor, seguiría teniendo detención de tres semanas, solo que Snape nunca le libraría para los entrenamientos de Quidditch.

También supuso que tener detención con Snape casi todas las noches podría ser la mejor manera de trabajar en controlar su ira. Después de todo, nada le cabreaba tanto como Snape.

Les habían dicho que Theo iba a estar bien. Applebee le había dado con un maleficio básico de fuego helado, lo que era fácil de revertir. Habían oído que Applebee también se había despertado; Harry había estado en lo correcto al sospechar que se había desmayado cuando le dio con el _expulso_.

Harry picoteó su almuerzo descontento y volvió a preguntarse por qué su temperamento había sido tan volátil últimamente. Primero Colin, luego Applebee. Harry deseaba desesperadamente averiguar por qué explotaba por cualquier cosa sin pensar.

—Hay todo _tipo_ de rumores interesantes sobre ti ahora mismo, Harry, —Dijo Pansy, sonriendo.

—Sí, —Dijo Blaise arrastrando las palabras, golpeando ligeramente a Harry con el hombro. —No creo que mandar a volar a Applebee a la otra punta de la habitación haya sido el mejor modo de desmontar la historia de que “eres el próximo señor oscuro”.

Harry gimió y apartó su comida. Bajó los brazos y dejó que su cabeza se hundiese en la mesa. —Soy un jodido idiota, —Dijo, con la voz amortiguada por su capucha.

—No es tan malo, Harry, —Dijo Blaise. —Definitivamente no eres el primer Slytherin al que se le escapa el hechizo que no era.

Harry se alegró de que su cara estuviera oculta mientras fruncía el ceño. Aunque apreciaba que sus compañeros intentasen tranquilizarlo diciendo que lo que había hecho era normal, no pensaba que ellos supieran lo raro que era que él fuera atacando a la gente.

—No me sorprendería que fuera él quien ha estado atacándote, —Conjeturó Blaise. —Por supuesto, si no es él, entonces tenemos un problema mucho más grande entre manos.

—Pero le dio a Theo, no a mi, —Dijo Harry.

—Te estaba apuntando a _ti,_ —Dijo Blaise. —Theo saltó delante.

—¿Qué? —Harry levantó la cabeza, sus ojos ensanchándose de estupefacción. ¿En serio Theo se había llevado una maldición por él? Harry supuso que no le hubiera sorprendido viniendo de Draco, o Blaise incluso, pero el y Theo no eran tan cercanos. ¿Por qué haría eso?

—Los Slytherins se protegen unos a otros, —Dijo Draco con voz cansina como si lo hubiera repetido un millón de veces. Lo que, Harry supuso, era verdad.

—¿Actuando como… como un Gryffindor? —Preguntó Harry incrédulo. Después suspiró. —Los medios necesarios, ¿no? —Preguntó sardónico.

—Correcto, —Dijo Blaise secamente. —Y no te preocupes, no le contaré a Theo que has dicho eso.

A pesar de todo, Harry soltó una carcajada.

Después, por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Hermione le estaba haciendo gestos desde el otro lado del comedor. Una vez que tuvo su atención señaló hacia la entrada, con expresión seria.

Claramente quería hablar con él, y Harry no quería hacer otra cosa que _no_ hablar con Hermione. No quería lidiar con las inevitables preguntas y preocupaciones, especialmente cuando no tenía nada ni remotamente parecido a una respuesta aparte de “artes oscuras”.

No era como si pudiera contarle eso a Hermione, después de todo.

— _Luego,_ —Gesticuló, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Decididamente pareció descontenta ante eso, pero la esperada insistencia silenciosa nunca llegó.

***

—Señor Potter, —Dijo esa odiosa y tontorrona voz en defensa al día siguiente.

Harry se tensó y levantó la vista. —¿Sé, Profesora Umbrigde?

—Por favor, venga a verme después de clase.

En su fuero interno, Harry se encontró deseando poder lanzarle a e _lla_ algunas artes oscuras. Por fuera, sin embargo, simplemente puso una sonrisa obediente. —Sí, señora, —Dijo, gruñendo tan pronto como ella le dio la espalda. A su lado, Blaise apenas pudo contener la risa.

Estaba empezando a volverse una escena familiar: Harry esperando a que la habitación se vaciase antes de acercarse al escritorio de Umbrigde. Umbrigde le dio una sonrisa almidonada, y para su sorpresa, sacó una silla de uno de los escritorios de estudiante y le hizo gestos para que se sentara.

Harry se tensó, después se sentó con la espalda rígida. Miró a Umbrigde a los ojos cauteloso, pero trató de esconderlo con una sonrisa falsa.

—¿Cómo te está yendo después de ese… terrible y cobarde ataque que tú y tus amigos sufristeis ayer? —Preguntó.

Harry no pudo evitarlo, sus cejas se dispararon hacia arriba por la sorpresa. —Estoy bien, Profesora. Theo es el que salió herido, y se supone que esta tarde sale del ala de enfermería.

—Me alegra _tanto_ oír eso, —Dijo Umbrigde, su sonrisa se ensanchó hasta volverse asquerosa.

—Y yo siento haber atacado a Applebee, —Dijo Harry. Su sorpresa estaba empezando a convertirse en sospecha. Después de todo, el principal motivo por el que había atacado a Applebee era porque había llamado mentiroso a Harry. —Soy consciente de que mi reacción fue… desmedida.

—Qué tontería, —Dijo Umbrigde agitando una mano. —Solo estabas actuando en… defensa propia.

Harry no estaba exactamente de acuerdo, pero no lo dijo.

—Quería que supieras que Tasmin Applebee ha confesado ser la persona detrás de los otros ataques que has sufrido este año, —Continuó Umbrigde.

—¿Yo… enserio? —Dijo, manteniendo su tono inalterado. Aunque Harry estaba de acuerdo con Blaise en que era probable que Applebee fuera su atacante, encontraba difícil de creer que Applebee hubiera confesado.

Umbrigde asentía. —Sí, señor Potter, —Dijo. —Me lo confesó todo ayer por la tarde en mi despacho. Y esta mañana… —Su sonrisa creció, maliciosa y desagradable, y cada uno de los pelos de la parte posterior del cuello de Harry se levantaron de repente. —Bueno, tengo el placer de ser quien te informe de que Applebee ha sido expulsado.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó Harry.

¿ _Expulsado_?

Algo se retorció en el estómago de Harry. Aunque Applebee fuera un capullo, claramente estaba emocionalmente desequilibrado por lo de Cedric. Habían sido compañeros de equipo y amigos, después de todo. Y las maldiciones que le había lanzado a Harry no habían sido _tan_ malas… ¿verdad?

 _Excepto por intentar matarme en las escaleras,_ pensó Harry, y después se preguntó en qué momento había empezado a creer a sus compañeros en que sí, que realmente había sido un atentado contra su vida.

—Sí, señor Potter, —Confirmó Umbrigde. —Como la… Gran Inquisidora de Hogwarts, se ha aprobado un decreto educativo que me permite a mí expulsar estudiantes… _personalmente_. —Dijo alegremente. —Ya está en Hogsmeade, esperando a que sus padres vengan a recogerlo.

Harry tragó saliva.

¿Eso era una amenaza? Después de todo, Umbrigde ya había intentado que lo expulsaran a _él…_

Pero no era eso. Le estaba mirando expectante, y realmente no parecía que quisiera asustar a Harry.

Quería que Harry se lo _agradeciera_.

Así que lo hizo. —Yo… —La voz de Harry salió rasposa, y tuvo que tragar saliva para aclararse la garganta. —Gracias, Profesora Umbrigde.

La sonrisa de rana de Umbrigde se llenó de dientes, fue una vista horrible. —De nada, señor Potter.

***

La noticia de la expulsión de Tasmin Applebee se extendió rápidamente.

Y por desgracia, cada vez que salía el tema, la gente también tenía que hablar de las circunstancias que rodeaban su expulsión.

Applebee había acusado a Harry Potter de ser el próximo señor oscuro, Harry había atacado inmediatamente a Applebee como respuesta, y después Applebee había sido expulsado.

A la gente no le llevó mucho preguntarse si la acusación de Applebee podría tener algo de verdad en ella. Después de todo, Potter _era_ un Slytherin, y aparentemente había atacado a Applebee sin remordimientos.

Al menos así debía de haberse visto desde su perspectiva.

Era otra vez segundo, solo que esta vez, pensó Harry, podría ser mucho peor. Despuñes de todo, al menos esa vez había estado en Gryffindor. Enfrentar a los rumores siendo un Slytherin se sentía completamente distinto.

Que Harry supiera que realmente podía ser un peligro para aquellos a su alrededor ciertamente no le hacía sentir mejor.

Los susurros siguieron a Harry allá a donde iba.

Por fortuna, también lo hicieron los Slytherins.

***

Finalmente Hermione se las arregló para arrinconar a Harry el viernes por la tarde esperándole fuera del gran comedor antes de la cena. Theo y Millicent se pararon en seco de inmediato, mirando a Hermione con cautela, pero Daphne solo rodó los ojos y los empujó a una sana distancia.

Con las manos en las caderas, Hermione les dio a los tres una mirada de reconocimiento cuando notó que no habían entrado en el comedor, decidiendo esperar al otro lado de la entrada. —¿Te dejan alguna vez a solas?

—No, últimamente no, —Dijo Harry. De algún modo se las había arreglado para esquivarla durante días, pero sabía que no podía retrasarlo más. Se preparó para preguntas que sabía no podía contestar.

—¿Qué pasa?

Hermione frunció el ceño, después tomó a Harry por el brazo. —Me has estado evitando, —Dijo mientras tiraba de él hacia la pared, lejos de la multitud. —Ni siquiera intentes negarlo.

Harry suspiró. —No lo niego, —Dijo. —Lo siento. Es solo… —Sacudió la cabeza. —Estaba un poco sobrepasado por la situación.

—¿Sigues estándolo?

—Un poco, —Admitió Harry, y después le otorgó una sonrisa maltrecha. —Pero ahora estoy un poco más _pasado_ que _sobre_ **,

Hermione rodó los ojos. —¿Eres consciente de que eso significa que sigues… —Sacudió la cabeza molesta. — No importa. ¿Cómo estás?

—Tan bien como cabe esperarse, supongo. —Harry sabía que eso no era para nada lo que ella quería preguntar.

—¿Me vas a contar lo que pasó el lunes?

Harry soltó un suspiro. —Applebee intentó darme con una maldición y en vez de eso le dio a Theo. Se la devolví.

—Harry, ya _se_ esa parte, —Dijo Hermione, frunciendo el ceño. —Estuve allí.

—¿Estuviste? —Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron por la sorpresa. —Yo… no te vi.

—¿Cuál era el primer hechizo que usaste? No lo reconocí-

A pesar de las duras y desagradables detenciones por las que había pasado esa semana, junto con las aun más duras clases de Oclumancia, Harry le mandó un silencioso “gracias” a Snape. — _Cresceretus,_ —Dijo. —El hechizo aumentador hizo que sus pantalones-

—¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó Hermione rápidamente.

Harry le lanzó a Hermione lo que esperaba que fuese una mirada de incredulidad, levantando una ceja. —Estoy bastante seguro de que sé qué hechizo usé, sí.

—Sonó más como “ _Carinetus”,_ o quizá _“Carinitus”_ , dijo Hermione, sus cejas juntándose en concentración, y Harry tuvo que luchar contra cada músculo de su cuerpo para evitar reaccionar ante sus palabras. Ella sacudió la cabeza. —Pero he buscado en todos los libros posibles y no puedo encontrar nada…

—Quizá porque eso no es un hechizo, —Dijo Harry, y se felicitó en silencio por mantener la voz tranquila.

—Tengo la sensación de que habría reconocido “ _Cres_ _ceretus_ ” —Murmmuró Hermione. —Está en nuestro temario de sexto.

—Lo habrás oído mal, —Dijo Harry.

Hermione volvió a fruncir el ceño, después sacudió la cabeza con un suspiro. —Y supongo que no tengo que decirte que tumbar a Applebee no te hace ningún favor en lo que respecta a las chorradas que soltaba por la boca.

A pesar de todo, Harry soltó una carcajada. —Eso es casi exactamente lo mismo que dijo Blaise.

La expresión de Hermione no pareció ni de lejos tan divertida como la de Harry, quien se puso serio rápidamente.

—También siento que debería advertirte, —Dijo Hermione después de un momento, —de que los Hufflepuffs están extremadamente enfadados contigo ahora mismo. —Sus cejas levantaron de preocupación. —Tienes que ser realmente cuidadoso.

Harry hizo un además hacia Daphne, Theo y Millicent aguardando al otro lado de la entrada. —Hay un motivo por el que los Slytherins viajan en grupo, Hermione.

Una expresión de sorpresa cayó sobre la cara de Hermione mientras miraba sobre su hombro. —¿Protección? —Preguntó.

—Nos vigilamos la espalda los unos a los otros, —Dijo Harry, entregándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Hermione pareció considerarlo por un momento. —Los Slytherins están resultando ser mucho más diferentes de lo que esperaba, —Dijo finalmente.

Harry pensó que Hermione no conocía ni la mitad, pero no lo dijo.

—Imbolc es mañana, ¿verdad?

Harry pestañeó ante el repentino cambio de tema. —Sí, —Confirmó-

—Y el día cíclico después de ese… Ostara, ¿Correcto? —Preguntó Hermione. —¿El Equinoccio?

Harry no pudo evitar que una pequeña y genuina sonrisa se extendiera por sus labios. —Cierto.

Hermione asintió. —Mañana probablemente es demasiado pronto para pedirlo, pero quizá para Ostara, —Dijo, casi más para si misma que para Harry.

—¿Qué?

—Solo me preguntaba si sería posible que observara la celebración de Ostara…

Harry tragó nerviosamente. —Eh… —Tartamudeó. —Te invitaría, pero a los demás les gusta tener un número específico de gente y…

Los ojos de Hermione se ampliaron de pronto, y sacudió la cabeza. —¡Oh, no! —Dijo. —No quería que sonara… no estaba intentando… _autoinvitarme_ a la que vas tú. Sin ofender, pero no creo que fuera a pasar un buen rato entre… Slytherins. —Puso una sonrisa débil. —Estaba pensando en preguntar a uno de los Ravenclaws.

Una extraña y cálida sensación llegó de pronto al corazón de Harry, y la sonrió. —¡Deberías! —Dijo con tono insistente.

—Estoy realmente interesada, —Dijo Hermione. —Oírte hablar de estos días cíclicos me ha sorprendido, pero el libro que Greengrass me dio… me ha hecho querer saber más.

Algo en las palabras de Hermione le sonó familiar, pero Harry no pudo identificar qué era.—Deberías ver alguna de las celebraciones, —Dijo Harry, sacudiéndose el pensamiento. —Creo que lo disfrutarás.

***

Cuando rompieron el círculo de Imbolc la noche siguiente, los Slytherins de quinto empezaron a darse prisa por volver al castillo rápidamente, deseando escapar del aire frío de la noche. A pesar del frío, la mayoría parecían de buen humor, y Millicent empezó una pelea de bolas de nieve improvisada.

Harry se quedó por la parte de atrás del grupo, dándose cuanta de que no estaba de humor para unirse. Draco se le unió rápidamente, sacudiéndose la nieve del pelo. —¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Draco.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —En gran parte sí, —Respondió. —Es solo que estoy un poco… —Se apagó, no estando seguro de qué podía decir.

—No has celebrado ritos esta noche, —Observó Draco.

—Bueno, no es como si hubiera muchos que pudiera hacer antes de completar mi declaración final, ¿verdad? —Dijo Harry.

Draco estrechó los ojos. —Aun así hay bastantes ritos básicos a los que tienes acceso, —Dijo. —Y considerando cómo te han ido las últimas semanas, diría que definitivamente te vendría bien algo de ayuda de la oscuridad ahora mismo.

Harry soltó un suspiro. —Ya. Es solo que… no lo preparé con antelación.

—¿Estás seguro de que ese es el único motivo por el que no los has hecho? —Preguntó Draco.

—¿Qué otra razón podría tener?

Draco soltó un suspiro exasperado. —Oh, no lo sé, —Dijo, arrastrando las palabras, —¿Qué tal el hecho de que hace una semana estabas implicando lo preocupado que estabas porque la oscuridad estuviera cambiándote?

Harry tragó saliva y apartó la vista, empujando las manos en los bolsillos con fuerza. Draco había dado en el clavo.

Parecía estar haciendo eso más y más a menudo en lo que respectaba a Harry.

—¿Te… estás arrepintiendo? —Preguntó Draco cuando Harry no contestó.

—Yo… —Harry suspiró. —No realmente. Sé que estoy… haciendo lo que está _bien_ para mí, —Dijo. —Es solo que…

—¿Qué?

Harry soltó una exhalación temblorosa, y cuando finalmente habló, su voz fue apenas audible. —Estoy caminando por la senda oscura, y no estoy seguro de si me gustará en quién me habré convertido cuando llegue al final.

Draco se detuvo abruptamente. —Harry, —Dijo, y se acercó para agarrar el brazo de Harry y pararlo. —Ya te he dicho antes que la oscuridad no te quita tu libre albedrío. No te obliga a hacer nada.

Harry tragó y miró ausente a la silueta de Hogwarts, las piedras contra el brillante cielo de invierno. —Lo sé.

—Así que si tienes miedo de en quién podrías convertirte, —Dijo Draco, —solo no seas esa persona.

Los ojos de Harry se encontraron con los de Draco, y pensó en sus palabras.

—Y para que lo sepas, a mí me gusta en quién te estás convirtiendo, —Añadió Draco.

Harry soltó una risa frustrada. —Por supuesto que te gusta que vaya empujando a estudiantes, o atacándolos-

—Eso no es a lo que me refiero, —Dijo Draco. —Te estás volviendo Slytherin, y no lo digo solo porque estés empezando a saber usar tus recursos, o que estés jugando con Umbrigde como si fuera una pelota. Sé que sigues sin entender cómo cosas buenas pueden salir de eso-

—Sí, —Dijo Harry ácidamente. —Sigo sin ser exactamente un fanático de manipular a la gente.

—Pero _saldrán_ cosas buenas de eso, —Dijo Draco, insistente. —Y eso no es todo. —Hizo una pausa y miró a Harry directamente a los ojos. —Te estás volviendo Slytherin, y estás cuidando del resto de nuestra casa. Fuiste reseleccionado aquí a pesar de cómo yo… —Paró otra vez, tragando. —a pesar de cómo te traté con anterioridad, diste una oportunidad a nuestra casa. No nos estás tachando de malvados e incorregibles pequeños mortífagos. —Draco sacudió la cabeza. —Puede que no te conociera tan bien en el pasado, pero siento que probablemente no lo hubieras hecho antes.

Harry intentó imaginarse a sí mismo como Gryffindor protegiendo a los Slytherins pequeños, como había hecho con Astoria, y le sorprendió descubrir que le daba problemas incluso imaginarse a sí mismo como Gryffindor.

—Quizá no debería haber discutido con el sombrero en primero, —Dijo Harry en voz baja.

Draco soltó una carcajada y abrió la boca para contestar.

—¿Por qué arrastráis los pies vosotros dos? —La voz de Blaise cortó a Draco mientras se alejaba de los otros de quinto para acercarse a ellos. —¡Os vais a congelar! —Blaise se puso detrás de Harry y Draco y empezó a empujarlos hacia el castillo. —¡Tened vuestras confesiones a corazón abierto _dentro_ , por Merlín!

Eso llevó a una escaramuza a tres bandas en la nieve, donde al principio Harry y Draco intentaron tirara a Blaise a un montón de nieve, pero pronto se convirtió en un “todos contra todos” cuando Draco golpeó a Harry en la coronilla con una bola de nieve. Su juego carecía de reglas o metas, pero todos se estaban riendo para el momento en que llegaron a los escalosnes del castillo.

Un grupo de Ravenclaws bajaba las escaleras enfrente suya, y de pronto Harry recordó su conversación con Hermione el día anterior.

—Hermione quiere observar la celebración de Ostara, —Dijo Harry.

—¡¿Qué?! —Blaise y Draco hablaron al mismo tiempo.

—No… ¿por qué? —Preguntó Blaise. —¿Es porque sospecha de ti?

Harry sacudió la cabeza. —No creo. No quiere venir con nosotros; mencionó que iba a hablar con Terry Boot.

—¿Una… una nacida de muggles quiere ver las tradiciones mágicas? —Preguntó Draco escéptico.

—¿Por qué eso es tan sorprendente? —Preguntó Harry.

—Por lo general los nacidos de muggles… _no_ quieren, —Dijo Blaise. —Pero supongo que Granger siempre ha sido… curiosa.

—Es solo que suelen estar… más interesados en mantener sus tradiciones muggles, —Dijo Draco.

—¿Alguien ha intentado _invitar_ a los hijos de muggles alguna vez? —Preguntó Harry, sabiendo muy bien que Blaise y Draco nunca lo habían hecho. —¿Cómo sabéis que no están interesado? —Sacudió la cabeza. —Quiero decir, Hermione ni siquiera sabía lo que eran los días cíclicos antes de este año. ¿Cómo ibais a saber qué les interesa a los hijos de muggles si ni siquiera las conocen?

Draco abrió y cerró la boca, frunciendo el ceño.

—Quiere saber más, —Dijo Harry. —Dijo que estaba realmente interesada… —Se apagó, pestañeando. —Huh.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Blaise.

Harry finalmente se dio cuenta de por qué las palabras de Hermione le habían sonado tan familiares el día anterior. —¿Hermione podría tener afinidad oscura? —Preguntó abruptamente.

Blaise y Theo se miraron el uno al otro. —¿Qué te hace preguntar eso? —Dijo Blaise lentamente, como si estuviera eligiendo sus palabras con mucho cuidado.

—Ella… ella suena como yo cuando empecé a estudiar las artes oscuras, —Dijo Harry. —Quiero decir, sé que yo aprendí las artes oscuras primero, y _después_ las tradiciones, pero… ella parece genuinamente interesada.

—Como dije antes, —Bromeó Blaise, —Granger siempre ha sido curioso.

—Pero nunca ha habido un nacido de muggles oscuro, —Dijo Draco en voz baja.

—Que tú sepas, —Dijo Harry. —Además, también pensabas que solo los sangrepura tenían afinidad oscura… hasta que llegué yo.

Draco y Blaise no dijeron nada en respuesta, pero Harry no se perdió la mirada pensativa que cayó sobre ellos.

***

El fin de semana siguiente fue el partido de Quidditch contra Ravenclaw. Aunque Slytherin ganó, la puntuación estuvo mucho más igualada que contra Gryffindor. El marcador se detuvo cuando Harry atrapó la snitch, pero no tenía elección; Chang era una buscadora más que capaz y no podía arriesgarse a que ella la atrapara antes.

Sus deberes, que ya estaban amontonándose, ahora parecían inmensurables. Cuanto más se acercaban sus TIMOs más tareas les mandaban los profesores, y más estresados estaban Harry y sus compañeros. Blaise, en particular, se volvió peculiarmente insolente con todo el mundo, en un fuerte contraste con su comportamiento usualmente jovial.

En la última noche de las detenciones de Harry, Snape decidió realizar una sesión extra de Oclumancia, citando el hecho de que Dumbledore parecía sospechar de Harry, después de todo. Aparentemente había interrogado a Snape bastante exhaustivamente sobre lo que había hecho Harry, lo que Snape pensaba que había enfadado a Harry y, lo más alarmante, qué hechizos había usado Harry.

Harry debería estar aliviado porque Dumbledore no le hubiera preguntado al propio Harry, pero descubrió que estaba irritado. No era como si necesitase un recordatorio de que el director le estaba evitando.

Y para poner las cosas peores, la Oclumancia de Harry no parecía estar mejorando en absoluto. Se sentía fatal después de cada sesión con Snape, y seguía soñando con pasillos y puertas casi cada noche. Se preguntó si era posible que su extraña conexión con Voldemort estaba más allá de la Oclumancia, o si simplemente se le daba muy mal.

De alguna manera, entre el Quidditch, la Oclumancia, y los sueños, Harry se las arregló para hacer tiempo para preparar su segundo rito.

***

A diferencia de su primer rito, donde solo había sentido emoción por dar otro paso en la senda oscura, Harry sintió nervios, junto con más que una pizca de miedo.

El segundo rito era el rito de magia, donde tenía que abrirse completamente a la oscuridad.

Considerando cómo le había hecho sentir la magia oscura durante su rito de afinidad, y durante su rito de intención, Harry no estaba seguro de lo que le pasaría. Por eso, les había dado a Draco y a Blaise la localización específica de dónde iba a completar el rito. Si no estaba de vuelta en el dormitorio de Slytherin para media noche, irían a buscarle.

Por supuesto, Harry no estaba seguro de qué era lo que más le preocupaba, perder la consciencia por la intensidad de la magia oscura, o perderse a sí mismo tan completamente que maldeciría a la primera persona que viese.

Aunque seguía haciendo fresco, Harry agradecía que el aire no fuera tan frío como había sido durante su primer rito, o incluso el que había hecho en Imbolc. Los hechizos calefactores tenían un límite, y además los hechizos calefactores de Harry apestaban.

Harry se arrodilló en el suelo y empezó a vaciar su mochila y a sacar su contenido: dos velas negras, una roja, al igual que una pequeña bolsa de sal. Puso su vela roja directamente frente a él, con la vela negra de Draco a la derecha y la de Sirius a la izquierda. Puso la bolsa en su regazo y levantó su varita frente a él.

Se preparó para lo que fuera a pasarle y empezó. —Llamo a la oscuridad a que se manifieste. A que me proteja y me guíe, —Dijo, dibujando el círculo a su alrededor. _Una cum nobis._ Suplico su presencia mientras doy el próximo paso en el camino oscuro. _Obsecro te venire. Mecum, tueri, dirige. Offero tibi veneficia._

La oscuridad vovió a caer a su alrededor, y a pesar de sus nervios, dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de alegría.

—Un círculo no tiene inicio y nunca termina, —Continuó. —Busco conocer esa magia. Busco conocer esa fuerza.

Después señaló a la vela de Sirius con su varita. —Mis mentores me han guiado hasta aquí, pero debo dar cada paso por mi cuenta. —Iluminó la vela de Sirius, después la de Draco. —Ellos pueden iluminar el suelo que pisen mis pies. —Después iluminó su propia vela roja.

Estudió las tres velas durante un largo momento, mirando cómo bailaban las llamas agitadas por la brisa invernal. Después cerró los ojos, tomó aliento, y continuó.

—He descubierto la oscuridad recientemente, —Dijo. —No me criaron en ella, como la mayoría de magos oscuros. Pero cada vez que la oscuridad me alcanza, siento que pertenezco. —Su voz se atascó al decir eso. —No creo que nunca haya sentido que verdaderamente pertenezco a algún sitio.

>>Algo me ha arrastrado hasta ella, y no sé lo que es, —Continuó. —Mentiría si dijera que no quiero averiguarlo con el tiempo, me gustaría saber con seguridad por qué tengo afinidad oscura. Me gustaría saber por qué me afecta tan… profundamente. —Hizo una pausa. —Pero también… creo que estoy bien no sabiéndolo… porque tan solo el estar con la oscuridad me hace sentir…

Se apagó, y las sensaciones de su rito de afinidad y su rito de intención volvieron a él. —Es reconfortante. Es cálida. Me hace sentir bienvenido y protegido y… y amado. —Sonrió. —No sé si es así para todo el mundo, pero es por eso que confío en la oscuridad.

Harry abrió los ojos. —Estoy dispuesto a dejar entrar a la oscuridad por completo porque confío en ella. —La magia oscura pareció acariciar su mejilla como respuesta, y a él le recorrió un escalofrío más de gusto que de otra cosa.

Y las palabras eran verdad. Puede que Harry no confiase en sí mismo, pero confiaba en la oscuridad sin pensarlo.

Bajó su varita, después recogió la bolsita de su regazo y la inclinó hasta tener una pequeña pila de sal en su mano. La tomó y la esparció sobre el círculo que había dibujado antes. Poco a poco, los pequeños granos de sal parecieron brillar y luego resplandecer, en intensidad creciente hasta que pareció que estaba rodeado de pequeños fuegos artificiales.

Las bolitas relucientes dieron paso a un brillo púrpura, y Harry recogió y apagó de un soplido la vela de Sirius. Metió su dedo índice derecho en la cera derretida y rápidamente lo llevó al dorso de su mano y dibujó una media luna: el símbolo para la luna y la oscuridad.

Después levantó la vela de Draco, la apagó, y usó la cera para dibujar un triángulo en el dorso de su mano: el símbolo del fuego, el elemento que había escogido.

Descansó sus manos en las rodillas y se preparó. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a pasar. Tomó aliento una vez más, después habló. — _Intrare._

Ante sus ojos, los símbolos de sus manos empezaron a cambiar y transformarse, tomando nuevas formas, pero nunca parecían asentarse. Reconoció algunos de clase de astronomía, como Mercurio, Ceres y Vesta. También supo que algunas eran runas, habiendo visto los deberes de Hermione y Blaise suficientes veces como para reconocerlas. La cera siguió girando y camibiando hasta que Harry no pudo verlas de lo rápido que iban, y entonces le golpeó.

Jadeó cuando la magia oscura lo inundó de pronto de un modo en que no lo había hecho antes.

No era nada parecido a sus anteriores encuentros con la oscuridad. Su visión se fundió a negro, y su mente pareció volverse una espiral de pensamientos que no había tenido nunca antes.

Pareciendo venir de ninguna parte, la cara de Ron apareció y a Harry le sobrevino una furia que nunca había sentido. De pronto se le ocurrió lo irrisoriamente _fácil_ que sería hacer pagar a Ron por abandonarle y desechar su amistad. Los labios de Harry se curvaron en una sonrisa retorcida mientras se imaginaba usando uno de los hechizos que había aprendido durante el verano; podría hechizar a Ron para ser un imán para arañas. Y eso no era lo de menos. Harry podría hacer que Ron resultase herido de peores formas de las que Ron le había herido a él con todo tipo de métodos creativos.

La magia oscura atravesó todo su cuerpo, de la cabeza a la puntas de los pies, hasta las yemas de los dedos y la ira pareció aumentar diez veces. ¿Cómo podía saber Dumbledore a qué se había enfrentado Harry en el cementerio y luego ni molestarse siquiera en hablar con él? Harry dejó escapar una risa siniestra mientras se daba cuenta de lo fácil que sería ganarse la atención del director ahora. Quería marchar hasta la oficina de Dumbledore y desplegar todas las artes oscura que había estado aprendiendo solo para molestarlo; después de todo, nadie desaprobaba más la oscuridad que Dumbledore.

Podía sentir la oscuridad en sus oídos, sus ojos, y juraría que podía saborearla en su lengua.

De pronto Dumbledore empezó a metamorfosear y cambiar, los brillantes ojos azules dejando paso al rojo.

Voldemort se rió, y Harry gruñó como respuesta. Qué ganas tenía de mostrarle a Voldemort lo que había estado aprendiendo. Se preguntó cómo sería tener a Voldemort bajo una maldición _Cruciatus_ igual que Voldemort había hecho con Harry en el cementerio. Quería hacer que Voldemort gritase de dolor. Quería saber cómo sonaban sus gritos.

La magia oscura se enroscó en torno a cada hueso y cada músculo y cada órgano, y no estuvo seguro de dónde terminaba él y dónde empezaba la magia.

Y Voldemort no era el único al que quería hacer gritar. Aparecieron los Dursleys, y Harry empezó a reírse otra vez, esta vez casi como un maníaco. Tenía tantas ideas de cómo podía hacerles pagar por cómo le habían tratado esos años. Podría romper cada uno de los frágiles huesos del cuerpo de Petunia. Podía hacer que Vernon encendiera los fogones y pusiera sus manos sobre las llamas. Y podía hacer que Dudley cayera en la inanición en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ver cómo su peso caería en picado hasta que su piel colgara de los huesos como un viejo y andrajoso abrgo. Podría hacer todo eso y mucho más.

Quizás no había separación entre él y la oscuridad. Quizá siempre había sido parte de ella. Su antigua casa, los Gryffindors, lo juzgarían por esos deseos, al igual que por tener la habilidad de hacer esos deseos realidad. Pensarían que es malvado solo por ser _capaz_ de esos actos. Y de pronto Harry descubrió que se sentía superior a ellos por ser capaz de acceder a la oscuridad ciando ellos no podían, y por tener el conocimiento de algo que ellos no podían ni empezar a entender.

Era algo que Harry tampoco entendía hasta ese mismo instante.

Solo por ser _capaz_ de hacer esas cosas horribles, no significaba que realmente fuera a cometer esos actos.

Sabía que había una línea entre el bien y el mal, y él nunca la cruzaría.

Draco tenía razón, después de todo, Harry tenía voluntad propia.

Y Harry entendió, con una claridad mareante, que _estaba_ cambiando. No era el mismo que el año pasado, o hacía seis meses, y su metamorfosis iba a continuar. No se detendría cuando completara su viaje por el camino oscuro, o cuando terminara sus estudios en Hogwarts. Iba a ser constante.

Lo más importante, tenía control sobre ese cambio; de hecho, era el único que lo hacía. La única persona que decidía en quién se convertía era él mismo.

Sí, podía haber perdido el control de su temperamento en los días anteriores, pero era todo cosa suya. No podía controlar lo que le hacían, pero podía averiguar cómo controlarse a sí mismo. Lo _averiguaría_.

La oscuridad no le estaba cambiando. O quizás _sí_ ; él y la oscuridad estaban tan conectados que podrían haber sido la misma cosa.

Harry soltó un suspiro de alivio, y fue algo sorprendente descubrir que realmente podía sentir cómo el aire abandonaba sus pulmones; había estado tan consumido por la magia oscura que había dejado de percibir su propio cuerpo. La magia lo estaba dejando lentamente, y él volvió a sí mismo poco a poco.

Cuando finalmente estuvo lo suficientemente consciente para abrir los ojos, levantó la vista al claro cielo nocturno, y se dio cuenta de que debía haberse caído de espaldas.

Se sentó jadeando y se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba fuera.

Decidió que en verdad no le importaba.

La oscuridad había sacado lo peor que había en él, y le había hecho enfrentar el hecho de que estaba ahí. Había sentido odio e ira y todo tipo de emociones horribles, y había vuelto con respuestas a las preguntas que llevaba semanas haciéndose a sí mismo.

Dejó salir una risa de deleite, sintiéndose atolondrado.

***

Harry no podía dejar de sonreír.

El segundo rito, por aterrador que hubiera sido, lo había dejado todo claro como el cristal, al menos en lo que respectaba a la oscuridad. Podría cambiar en su recorrido por la senda oscura. Podría cambiar después de declararse. Pero siempre y cuando se mantuviese firme en sus ideales, eso simplemente no importaba.

Después de todo, a veces la gente cambia.

Realmente dejó escapar una risotada ante eso, para después cubrirse rápidamente la boca cuando recordó que ya había pasado la hora del toque de queda.

Puede que el elemento que hubiera elegido fuera el fuego, pero también era un Slytherin. Los Slytherins eran agua, el elemento del cambio. Y el cambio era algo bienvenido, no temido.

Harry se sentía _bien._

Deseó poder soltar un grito de deleite, o silbar poco melodiosamente, o incluso dar saltitos por los pasillos como un niño pequeño. Quería compartir su alegría con alguien.

Por fortuna, sabía que Draco estaría encantado de escuchar la epifanía que había sido el segundo rito de Harry, y así Harry decidió volver a la sala común de Slytherin tan rápido como pudiera.

Empezó a correr por el pasillo. Como llevaba la capa de invisibilidad, nadie tenía que enterarse de que de vez en cuando daba algún que otro salto.

Entonces giró una esquina y se estampó contra alguien tan fuerte que ambos se cayeron al suelo. Harry cerró la boca con fuerza para evitar gritar, y una ola de adrenalina lo atravesó al pensar que iban a pillarle. De algún modo se las había arreglado para aterrizar sin que se le cayera la capa de invisibilidad, y se sentó rápidamente, intentando encontrar un modo de escapar.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que la persona con la que se había chocado no era otra que Hermione Granger, y no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio,

—¿Harry? —Preguntó Hermione en voz baja, mirando a su alrededor. —¿Eres tú?

Harry tiró de la capa. —Gracias a _Merlín_ que eres tú, Hermione, —Dijo, gateando para ponerse de pie y ayudando rápidamente a Hermione para que hiciera lo mismo. Sonrió ampliamente, y después la agarró de repente y la hizo girar a su alrededor en una especie de extraño baile remolinoso. —Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona… —Se rio.

Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que aún debía estar sintiendo algunos efectos secundarios del segundo rito porque Hermione lo estaba mirando completamente atónita. Harry la soltó e intentó borrar su sonrisa de la cara.

—¿Qué estás haciendo fuera? —Preguntó ella.

—Necesitaba dar un paseo, —Dijo Harry sin perder un instante, agachándose para recoger su capa. —Considerando cómo se ha estado… _comportando_ el colegio últimamente, los Slytherins no me han dejado mucho tiempo para mí mismo. —Relió la capa en sus brazos y miró a Hermione con la mejor cara de súplica que pudo lograr. —¿Vas a… hacer de Prefecta conmigo?

Hermione frunció el ceño. —Probablemente debería, pero no, —Dijo. Después pareció estudiar a Harry por un momento, mirándolo de arriba a abajo, y Harry empezó a exprimir su cerebro en busca de una excusa para estar llevando una mochila si solo había ido a dar un paseo.

Pero aparentemente no era la mochila lo que Hermione había notado. —¿Qué tienes en las manos? —Preguntó, alcanzando y agarrando sus manos como cuando se las inspeccionó después del primer rito.

Harry bajó los ojos a la mano que Hermione estaba estudiando y se dio cuenta de que aún tenía cera pegada a la piel y atascada bajo sus uñas. Por suerte, los símbolos casi se habían borrado, así que tan solo parecían manchas aleatorias. —Antes estaba jugando con una vela, —Dijo con facilidad. —Se me olvidó limpiarlo.

La mirada de Hermione pasó inmediatamente de la mano de Harry a su rostro, y el corazón de Harry se aceleró inexplicablemente. Aun así, se aseguró de que su expresión estuviera calmada y serena mientras miraba a Hermione directamente.

—Harry… —Dijo, soltando su mano. —Voy a hacer que te enfades, y lo siento.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Harry, pestañeando. —¿Vas a darme la espalda después de todo?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. —No. Solo quiero… _necesito_ preguntarte algo, y no te va a poner muy contento.

El corazón de Harry tronó en su pecho. —Vale. Dispara.

Hermione tomó aliento profundamente, y después una expresión sombría y preocupada se apoderó de sus facciones. —¿Estás… —Hizo una pausa, tragó y volvió a intentarlo. —¿Estás tonteando con las artes oscuras?

—¿Qu- qué? —Preguntó Harry, sus ojos ensanchándose y una fría y heladora sensación golpeando su pecho.

 _Lo sabe_.

Harry miró a Hermione verdaderamente horrorizado, pero entonces otra emoción empezó a arrastrarse entre el pánico y el terror.

A pesar de que ella tenía _razón,_ estaba enfadado.

Ella estaba en lo correcto, pero Harry había sido tan malditamente _cuidadoso_. El único motivo que Hermione tendría para preguntarle sería por los rumores, no los hechos.

Aun así, Harry se permitió tener una pizca de esperanza. Después de todo, se había preguntado su era posible que Hermione tuviera afinidad oscura, justo como él. ¿Quizás le estaba preguntando por curiosidad, o quizás no le daría la espalda si confirmase sus sospechas?

—Sabes lo que podrían hacerte las artes oscuras, —Dijo Hermione, —lo malignas que son…

La minúscula esperanza de Harry se secó al instante.

—¿Estás… en serio estás cayendo en todo eso de… “Harry es el próximo señor oscuro”, Hermione? —Preguntó con voz contenida y un pelín amenazante. Sacudió la cabeza incrédulo. Sabía que era hipócrita de su parte preguntar eso considerando que _Hermione tenía razón,_ pero se sentía traicionado.

—Puedo soportarlo viniendo del resto del colegio, —Continuó Harry, su voz agitándose por la emoción apenas contenida. —No es como si fuera la primera vez que lidio con ello. Pero no lo puedo soportar viniendo de _ti_ , Hermione. —Dio un paso hacia atrás, sacudiendo la cabeza. —De ti no.

—¡No es por ese estúpido rumor, Harry! —Devolvió Hermione. —Sé que la mayoría de gente que dice esa mentira ni se la cree.

—¿Entonces por qué me estás preguntando esto? —Demandó Harry. —¿No me _conoces_?

—¡Sí! —Dijo Hermione. —¡Exactamente por eso estoy preguntando! —Hizo una pausa, tomando un aliento tembloroso, después continuó con menos fuerza. —Sí que te _conozco_ , Harry. Por eso sé que has estado actuando raro.

—Ya has admitido que sabes que estoy teniendo un año de mierda, —Escupió Harry. —Así que-

—¡También me has contado que era más que probable que tuvieras a Voldemort _en tu cabeza!_ —Hermione cortó a Harry con un furioso y siseado susurro. —Estás empujando a estudiantes, _atacando_ a estudiantes, y nunca antes has hecho algo así. Y había heridas extrañas en tus manos hace unas semanas, y he leído sobre la magia de sangre, y… —Sacudió la cabeza. —Y ese hechizo que usaste en Applebee: ¡ _sé_ que no oí _Cresceretus!_

>>Si Voldemort está en tu cabeza, ¿está... —Paró, tragando saliva. —¿está haciendo algo para cambiarte?

Harry la miró por un largo momento, después sacudió la cabeza. —No puedo creer esto, —Dijo. —No has hecho más que… acusarme de hacer _esto_ y _aquello_ desde que me reseleccionaron en Slytherin, —Gruñó. —supongo que estoy agradecido de que no me hayas rechazado por completo como Ron, pero-

—¡Solo estoy jodidamente preocupada por mi amigo! —Gritó Hermione de repente, y Harry se quedó sin aliento.

Nunca, en todo el tiempo que la había conocido, había oído _hablar mal_ a Hermione Granger. Paró y la miró, y pudo ver lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, y toda su furia se estampó de pronto contra el suelo.

Hermione averiguaba las cosas. Era lo que ella _hacía._ Era una de los muchos motivos por los que Harry la quería tanto. ¿Así que realmente tenía algún derecho a estar enfadado porque hubiera averiguado _sus_ secretos?

No lo tenía, notó. Real y verdaderamente, no lo tenía.

Pero aun así, no podía dejar que supiera que _tenía_ razón. Había demasiado en juego.

Dejó escapar un suspiro. —Hermione… —Dijo en voz baja. —Voldemort no me controla. No funciona así. Y no voy a discutir sobre esto.

—No me gusta nada discutir, —Dijo Hermione descontenta.

—Sí, —Dijo Harry de acuerdo. —Ojalá pudieras… confiar en mí. —Sacudió la cabeza. —Realmente duele que no lo hagas.

 _Aunque tiene toda la razón y yo la estoy mintiendo,_ pensó Harry, _sigue doliendo._

—Harry, eres uno de mis mejores… —Paró, después apretó los labios. —No, tú _eres_ mi mejor amigo.

Y eso, más que cualquier otra cosa, hizo que el corazón de Harry se sintiera como si se estuviera rompiendo.

Porque tenía que seguir mintiéndole. No podía arriesgarse a que le dijera a nadie lo que estaba haciendo, porque no podía arriesgarse a que alguien detuviera su camino por la senda oscura.

—Harry, yo… —Suspiró. —No quería… —Paró, mirando a Harry con unos ojos que parecían contener todo lo que Harry amaba de su amiga. —Pero tan solo…

—¿Sí?

—Tan solo prométeme que no estás tonteando con las artes oscuras, —Dijo con voz suplicante. — _Prométemelo._

Harry le otorgó lo que esperaba que fuera una sonrisa tranquilizadora. —Hermione… —Dijo, envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo. —Te prometo que no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

Aunque Harry se dijo a sí mismo que sus palabras no eran técnicamente mentira, no se sintió nada mejor por hacerlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: Me siento obligad@ a mencionar esto, especialmente porque algunas personas se han pasado un poco con Hermione en los comentarios: no apruebo en absoluto lo que Harry está haciéndole a Hermione aquí. Puede que él sienta que es por un buen motivo, pero le está haciendo un flaco favor a su amistad.  
> DICHO ESO. Está esta… cosa. Esta cosa se desarrollará durante los próximos dos capítulos. Y por acertados que hayan sido algunos de vuestros comentarios, nadie se ha acercado a mencionar esta cosa así que no creo que lo vayáis a ver venir. Me hace mucha ilusión escribir esta.
> 
> *Rumor en inglés británico se escribe “rumour” mientras que en inglés americano es “rumor”  
> ** No sabía cómo traducir esto. “Overwhelmed” significa abrumado o agobiado. Luego Harry dice que está más “whelmed” (sumergido, ahogado, agobiado) que “over” (superado, por encima). Es un juego de palabras...


	22. El Beneficio

El año parecía ir más rápido que nunca antes.

Harry estaba seguro de que era por la presión de los TIMOs acercándose, pero Freya le explicó que de hecho era parte de crecer, diciendo que su sexto año parecía haber pasado el doble de rápido que el quinto a pesar de no tener exámenes de final de curso, y ahora estaba en séptimo y no tenía ni idea de dónde había ido el tiempo.

A Harry le gustaba Freya. Después del solsticio se aseguró de sacar tiempo para hablar con Harry al menos una vez a la semana, y Harry encontraba refrescante su sentido del humor. También era abierta con Harry acerca de su padre mortífago, y también dejó claro que no compartía los ideales de Voldemort. Sin embargó, al mismo tiempo el mejor amigo de Freya era Cassius Warrington, y Freya confirmó las sospechas de Harry de que su amigo era un firme defensor de Voldemort, y que esperaba unirse a él al terminar la escuela. Ella había pasado muchísimo tiempo intentando convencerlo de lo contrario, pero sabía que era un caso perdido.

Harry apreciaba el tiempo que pasaba con ella. Abordada el tema de su situación familiar de forma bastante distinta a Draco o Theo, a menudo bromeando sobre que su padre no era más que un secuaz y de cómo le gustaba lamerle las botas a Voldemort. Harry adivinó rápidamente que ese era su modo de lidiar con saber lo que era su padre.

A Harry le sorprendió descubrir que era capaz de hacer amigos en Slytherin más allá de los de su curso. Toleraba a sus compañeros de Quidditch, Warrington incluido, pero no podía imaginarse haciéndose amigo suyo. Freya era distinta.

Se descubrió pasando con Freya la mayor parte de la celebración de Ostara. Por tradición, los de quinto, sexto y séptimo formaban un único círculo, pero en general parecía ser menos importante que Samhain o el solsticio. Harry recordaba que los dos equinoccios eran los días dedicados a celebrar toda la magia, pero los Slytherin no parecían para nada interesados en celebrar la luz.

—También es porque es el equinoccio de _invierno_ , —Le explicó Freya a Harry mientras se sentaban en la fría hierba. —Es el momento en que la luz empieza a adelantar a la oscuridad. Tendemos a estar más joviales en Mabon en otoño.

—¿Crees que también pueda ser porque se han perdido tantas tradiciones de luz? —Preguntó Harry.

Freya consideró su pregunta. —Puede. Ya no hay equilibrio, así que en lo que respecta a celebrar toda la magia, se siente como si los magos y brujas oscuros tan solo están… moviéndose por inercia. Como que solo mantenemos la tradición por el bien de la tradición.

Harry frunció el ceño, deseando saber el por qué de eso, pero Freya siguió antes de que pudiera preguntar.

—¿Cuándo planeas completar tu declaración final? —Preguntó. —¿Tus ritos personales están yendo sin problemas?

—Beltane, —Dijo Harry. —Y van bien. Ya he completado los dos primeros.

—¿En serio? —La voz de Warrington se oyó detrás de Harry. —¿Entonces realmente vas a declararte oscuro?

Harry miró sobre su hombro, sus ojos ensanchándose.

Warrington tomó asiento en la hierba junto a ellos y pareció estudiar a Harry. —¿Y qué planeas hacer _después_ de declararte? —Preguntó.

—Cass, no, —Dijo Freya con un ton ligeramente cortante.

—Creo que es una pregunta válida, —Dijo Warrington, sin apartar sus ojos de Harry, —especialmente considerando quién _eres_ , Potter. —Sonrió. —¿Realmente crees que el bando de la luz va a aceptar a un mago oscuro entre sus filas?

Freya se sentó, lanzándole una mirada a Warrington. —Cass-

—No voy a unirme a Voldemort, si es lo que estás preguntando, —Escupió Harry.

—Vas a ser un mago oscuro, —Dijo Warrington, como si estuviera estableciendo lo más obvio del mundo, —y él es el _Señor Oscuro._

—Cass, para, —Espetó Freya.

—Tenes que estar de broma, Voldemort mató a mis padres, —Dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño. —Y odio todo por lo que lucha.

—Excepto el derecho a volver a usar las artes oscuras abiertamente, —Dijo Warrington. —Él es el único que nos protegerá a los magos oscuros. Si vosotros dos fuerais capaces de… dejar de lado vuestras diferencias-

—Ni en un millón de años, Warrington, —Dijo Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Ni siquiera sé por qué te molestas en preguntar.

—¿Entonces crees que _Dumbledore_ te protegerá? —Dijo Warrington con la voz llena de incredulidad. —¿Qué crees que pasará cuando descubra que te has declarado oscuro?

—No espero que él me proteja, —Dijo Harry. —Y no quiero que lo haga.

—Pero-

—Cass, lárgate antes de que te maldiga, —Dijo Freya.

Warrington sonrió y volvió a ponerse de pie. —Tan solo piénsalo, Potter.

—Oh, seguro que sí, —Dijo Harry sarcástico.

Freya miró cómo Warrington se retiraba antes de lanzarle a Harry una mirada de disculpa. —Lo siento por él, —Dijo. —Debía haber esperado que esto iba a pasar. Le quiero mucho, pero se está volviendo un fanático.

Harry suspiró. —Si tengo que ser realista, probablemente no sea la última vez que me hagan esa pregunta.

—Y si tienes que ser realista, él tiene razón en una cosa, —Dijo Freya. —el lado de la luz no se tomará bien que seas un mago oscuro.

—Lo sé.

—Quizá puedas mantenerte neutral. —Sonrió. —Puedes unirte a mi club de “que le jodan a todo”.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. —Esa no es una opción, —Dijo antes de soltar una risa amarga. —Incluso si yo quisiera, no sería una opción.

–Me lo había imaginado, —Dijo Freya. —pero espero que estés preparado para lo que va a pasar cuando el mundo mágico se entere de lo tuyo.

***

—¿Dónde están Draco y Pansy? —Preguntó Harry mientras él y Blaise enrollaban sus redacciones de transformaciones. —Pensaba que iban a trabajar con nosotros.

—¿Esta noche tenían ronda de prefectos? —Preguntó Blaise.

—No creo, —Dijo Harry. —Además, no estrían patrullando hasta pasado el toque de queda.

Continuaron trabajando en silencio, y Harry le pasó su redacción a Blaise cuando finalmente terminó. Blaise empezó a leerlo diligentemente, poniendo notas y tachando líneas enteras. Parecía estar haciendo más correcciones de lo usual, y cuanto más garabateaba, más descorazonado se sentía Harry.

—¿De verdad es tan malo? —Preguntó Harry, consternado.

—¿Honestamente? —Preguntó Blaise. —Sí. —Levantó la redacción de Harry, usando la punta de su pluma para señalar el pergamino. —Tienes que reescribir toda esta sección. Parece que has malinterpretado la ley de Gamp.

—¡Ugh! —Se quejó Harry, frustrado y cerró su libro de golpe antes de levantarse de su asiento an la mesa y lanzarse a un sofá cercano. —Odio los TIMOs.

—Eso has dicho. —Respondió Blaise.

La puerta de la sala común se abrió y Harry levantó la vista para ver cómo Draco y Pansy entraban, hablando rápidamente en susurros.

—¿Dónde habéis estado vosotros dos? —Preguntó Blaise. —Supongo que puedo entender que tengáis algunas tareas extra de prefectos, pero-

—Estábamos cazando Gryffindors con Umbrigde, —Dijo Draco mientras se aproximaba a Harry y Blaise. —Una sonrisa retorcida dominaba toda su cara.

—¿Qué? —Dijo Harry, sentándose alarmado.

Para su sorpresa, los labios de Draco se curvaron de forma desagradable y le lanzó una mirada maliciosa a Harry. —Puedo entender que nos guardes algunos secretos, pero no que nos mientas, _Potter._

Harry pestañeó ante el agresivo tono de Draco. —¿Qué? —Preguntó. —¿Sobre qué he mentido?

—Nos has estado intentando hacer creer que ya no eres el niño bueno de Dumbledore.

—No lo soy, —Respondió Harry, confuso. —¿De qué estáis hablando?

Pansy le lanzó una mirada seria a Harry, cruzándose de brazos. —¿Si no crees que nos hayas mentido… quizá haya algo que _olvidases_ mencionarnos, Harry? —Preguntó. —¿Algo que tenga que ver con tus viejos amigos Gryffindors?

Harry rebuscó en su memoria por algo que pudiera haberles escondido, pero aparte de la existencia de la Orden y quién era miembro, no se le ocurrió nada. —¿No? —Dijo, dudoso. —No creo, de todas formas.

—¿Así que entonces o sabías nada del pequeño ejército que ha montado tu amiga Granger? —La voz de Draco destilaba un desdén que no había estado dirigido directamente a Harry desde antes de que hubiera sido reseleccionado en Slytherin, y a Harry le sorprendió oírlo.

—¿Ejército? —Preguntó Harry confuso. —¿De qué estás hablando?

La expresión desdeñosa de Draco pareció empezar a desvanecerse. —¿De verdad que no lo sabes?

—¿Saber qué? —Preguntó Harry. —¿Qué ejército? ¿Y qué tiene que ver con… —Paró, sus ojos abriéndose mucho. —¿Hermione está bien? —Demandó, poniéndose alerta.

—Físicamente, está bien, —Dijo Pansy.

Eso seguía sin sonar bien. —¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó Harry, estrechando los ojos.

—Aparentemente Granger organizó un ejército a las órdenes de Dumbledore, —Dijo Draco.

—¡¿Qué?! —Harry levantó la voz. —¿A qué demonios te refieres?

—También parece que todos y cada uno de los Gryffindors de los que sigues siendo amigo eran parte de este ejército, —Dijo Pansy, gruñendo.

—Granger, Longbottom, todas las comadrejas, —Continuó Draco.

—Y pensábamos que era poco probable que no te lo hubiesen contado a ti, pero… —Pansy se apagó.

La cabeza de Harry daba vueltas. ¿Sus amigos habían formado un ejército para _Dumbledore_? —¿Cómo habéis averiguado eso? —Preguntó.

—Umbrigde vino y nos pidió que la ayudáramos con algo, —Dijo Draco. —Este ejército de Dumbledore tenía estudiantes de todas las casas, pero una Ravenclaw acabó hablándole a Umbrigde de su existencia.

—Todas las casas excepto Slytherin, por supuesto. Vaya _sorpresa_ , —Añadió Pansy sarcásticamente. Entonces su cara se suavizó. —Aunque es un poco sorprendente que no te invitaran a formar parte de ello.

—¿Esto significa que ya no confían en ti? —Le preguntó Blaise a Harry. —Tus amigos, quiero decir. O quizá Dumbledore.

Ciertamente eso era lo que le parecía a Harry. Le escocía que sus amigos no le hubieran dicho nada, a pesar de que él no estaba seguro de si hubiera querido formar parte de un ejército perteneciente a Dumbledore.

—Yo… no lo sé, —Admitió Harry.

—Se estaban reuniendo en la Sala de los Menesteres, —Continuó Draco. —Y Umbrigde quería nuestra ayuda para pillarlos con las manos en la masa. —Sonrió, después pareció forzarse a borrar la satisfacción de su cara. —Tengo que informarte de que… yo atrapé a Granger.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Harry.

—La mayoría escaparon, pero le puso la zancadilla a Granger, así que la pillaron, —Dijo Pansy. —Además, realmente no importa que los demás corrieran. En la inmensidad de su estupidez, dejaron una lista en la habitación con los nombres de todos los miembros. —Hizo una pausa. —Se la di a Umbrigde.

El labio superior de Harry se curvó del asco. —¿Ahora la estáis _ayudando? —_ Preguntó. —Pensaba que la odiábamos.

—Oh, lo hago, —Dijo Pansy. —pero ella es la Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts, y nos estaba pidiendo ayuda a los prefectos.

—¿Qué se suponía que íbamos a hacer? —Preguntó Draco. —¿Negarnos?

—No lo sé, —Espetó Harry. —Quizá.

—Harry, no somos _Gryffindors_ , —Dijo Pansy, gruñendo. —No vamos a desafiarla si no nos aporta ningún beneficio.

—Pansy, calla, —Dijo Draco, poniendo una mano en el brazo de Pansy. —Umbrigde se ha llevado a Granger al despacho de Dumbledore, —Continuó. —Fudge también estaba allí, con aurores.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon. —¿Aurores? —Preguntó. —¿Hermione está… qué le ha pasado a Hermione? —Demandó.

Pansy y Draco compartieron una mirada antes de que Pansy hablase. —Por lo que dijo Umbrigde, Dumbledore admitió que le pidió a Granger que reclutase para él. Fudge ordenó su arresto, pero entonces Dumbledore derribó a los aurores y escapó.

Harry dio un paso hacia delante y puso una mano en cada uno de los brazos de Pansy. —¿Qué le ha pasado a _Hermione,_ Pansy? —Gruñó.

—Está _bien,_ Harry, —Dijo Draco, moviéndose entre Harry y Pansy y empujando suavemente a Harry. —Está de vuelta en la guarida de Gryffindor, sana y salva.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, y después sus ojos se ampliaron en comprensión. —¿Dumbledore se ha ido? —Preguntó incrédulo.

Pansy asintió.

—¿Llegaste a averiguar exactamente _como_ empezó a sospechar Granger de ti? —Preguntó Blaise de pronto. —Quiero decir, sobre tu reciente… hobby.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. Hermione no le había vuelto a preguntar por las artes oscuras aparte de aquella vez. Deseaba desesperadamente saber exactamente lo que la había hecho sospechar de él en primer lugar, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo formular esa pregunta sin hacerla sospechar otra vez.

Blaise levantó una ceja ante la respuesta de Harry. —Bueno, entonces, —Dijo. —creo que esto es la respuesta.

—Snape te dijo que Dumbledore estaba empezando a sospechar de ti, —Dijo Draco asintiendo.

—¿Qué es lo que… —Harry paró, sintiéndose un poco horrorizado. —¿Crees que… Dumbledore… crees que hizo que Hermione… —Se apagó, sacudiendo la cabeza con énfasis. —No.

—Observa los hechos, Harry, —Dijo Blaise. —Granger forma un ejército por el bien de Dumbledore y no te pide que formes parte de él. Basándonos en lo que dijiste que Snape te contó, Dumbledore sospechaba de que estabas usando las artes oscuras. Y después Granger te pregunta directamente si estás involucrado en las artes oscuras.

—Te está investigando para Dumbledore, —Dijo Pansy.

—¡No es cierto! —Espetó Harry.

—Harry, —Dijo Draco, poniendo una mano en el brazo de Harry. Harry se lo quitó de encima y dio unos pasos atrás, intentando calmarse.

—Yo solo… —Se pasó una mano por el pelo y sacudió la cabeza. —Algo acerca de todo esto suena realmente… raro. —Dumbledore no formaría un ejército de alumnos. Demonios, ¿no habían estado bromeando sobre que era exactamente eso lo que le daba miedo a Fudge?, ¿y no habían llegado a la conclusión de que era una idea ridícula?

¿Pero y si Blaise tenía razón? Si Dumbledore realmente estaba preocupado por las actividades de Harry, probablemente Hermione habría sido la persona a quien pedir ayuda.

—Tengo que hablar con ella, —Dijo Harry, y salió hacia dormitorio sin pensárselo dos veces. Rápidamente sacó su capa de invisibilidad de su baúl y se encaminó de vuelta a la sala común, pero su camino a la puerta fue bloqueado por Draco.

—Harry-

—¡No! —Espetó Harry. —No quiero oírlo. Ella es mi mejor amiga. Necesito… —Se apagó. ¿Qué necesitaba? ¿Asegurarse de que estaba bien? ¿Averiguar si Dumbledore había sembrado sus sospechas sobre Harry? ¿Preguntarle si le guardaría un secreto tan grande?

La última pregunta era un poco hipócrita considerando lo que Harry había estado haciendo todo el año. Sacudió la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

—Volveré, —Dijo Harry, y empujó a Draco, poniéndose la capa sobre los hombros mientras se adentraba en el castillo.

***

El camino a la torre de Gryffindor fue extraño. Harry no había estado en la torre desde el año pasado, y el recorrido se sentía raro; íntimamente familiar, pero aun así sabía que ya no pertenecía allí.

Cuando estaba llegando al cuadro de la dama gorda se paró, sintiéndose más nostálgico de lo que esperaba. Se lo quitó de encima y finalmente se quitó la capa.

—¡Señor Potter! —La exclamó la dama sorprendida cuando Harry se materializó frente a ella. —En los colores de Slytherin, nada menos. Lo había oído, pero no terminaba de creerlo… —Se apagó, haciendo un sonido de desaprobación.

—Sé que no puedes dejarme entrar, —Dijo Harry. —¿Pero puedes ver si Hermione Granger puede venir a hablar conmigo?

—Hmpf, —La dama gorda frunció el ceño y pareció estudiarlo por un momento, después suspiró. —Esto es de lo más inusual, pero como una vez fuiste Gryffindor, haré una excepción. —Desapareció del marco, solo para reaparecer momentos después. —Me temo que no está en la sala común. Debe haberse retirado ya, y no hay cuadros en el dormitorio de las chicas.

Harry se desinfló, pero siguió determinado a averiguar qué demonios había pasado realmente. —¿Y Neville Longbottom? —Preguntó.

—Me temo que tampoco le he visto a él.

Harry estaba empezando a sentirse alarmado. ¿Y si realmente habían sido expulsados, después de todo? ¿Y alguno de los Weasleys? —Preguntó desesperado. —¿Fred, George, Ginny? —Paró. —Incluso Ron, aunque probablemente no quiera hablar conmigo…

—Cálmese, señor Potter, —Dijo antes de desaparecer del cuadro una vez más. Esta vez tardó más, lo que Harry tomó como una buena señal.

Pasó un minuto entero, y Harry empezó a pasearse frente a la puerta hasta que el retrato se abrió finalmente y Ginny pasó a través de él.

—¿Harry? —Preguntó, viéndose bastante insegura respecto a cómo actuar en presencia de Harry.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Harry de inmediato. —¿Hermione está bien?

La mirada insegura de Ginny dejó paso a la sorpresa. —Estoy bien, Harry. También Hermione. Ella se fue a la cama. Ha tenido… mala noche. —Mientras hablaba, la incomodidad volvió, como si no estuviera segura de qué decirle realmente.

—Draco y Pansy me contaron que-

—¿Oh, lo _hicieron?_ —Le cortó Ginny, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su titubeo se convirtió en desprecio.

—Pero no creo que fuera la historia completa, —Dijo Harry, esperando no haber cometido un error al mencionarlos. —¿Puedes contarme lo que ha pasado?

—¿Por qué? —Escupió Ginny. —Tus _amigos_ estaban allí. Ya deben habértelo dicho.

—¡Pero lo que dijeron no tenía sentido! —Dijo Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza. —¡Dijeron que erais parte de una especie de ejército que Dumbledore había mandado montar a Hermione!

La furia de Ginny se disolvió al instante mientras estallaba en carcajadas.

Harry parpadeó. —¿Me estoy… perdiendo algo?

Ginny asintió. —Sí, lo estás, —Dijo. —No era un ejército, no realmente, de todos modos. Solo lo llamábamos “Ejército de Dumbledore” para molestar a Fudge. No creo que Dumbledore supiera nunca sobre él.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Harry, confuso. —¿Entonces por qué… por qué se ha ido del colegio?

—Tomó la responsabilidad por Hermione, —Dijo Ginny. —Ella es la que lo organizó, pero Dumbledore se llevó la culpa. —Tragó saliva, frunciendo el ceño. —Comprensiblemente Hermione está bastante enfadada. Se culpa porque Dumbledore se haya ido.

Los ojos de Harry se ampliaron. Dumbledore había dejado que lo echaran de la escuela por el bien de Hermione. Parecía increíble pero también sonaba tan completamente como algo que haría Dumbledore que no era del todo sorprendente. —Entonces… si no era un ejército, ¿qué era realmente?

Ginny se encogió de hombros. —Básicamente un club de defensa, —Dijo. —Umbrigde no nos estaba enseñando nada de práctica, así que estábamos intentando aprender solos. —Suspiró. —Solo queríamos… queríamos asegurarnos de que no estuviéramos indefensos cuando realmente empiece la próxima guerra.

Harry se sintió aliviado de que no hubieran formado un ejército de verdad, pero simultáneamente no podía evitar sentir un extraño dolor por no haber sabido de su existencia.

—Todo el mundo intentó traer algo que enseñar a los demás, —Dijo Ginny. Yo les enseñé a todos el hechizo Moco Murciélagos, y Hermione decidió concentrarse en hechizos escudo. Terry Boot es realmente bueno con el hechizo aturdidor, y… —Se apagó. —Bueno, todos hicimos lo que pudimos, creo que nos las arreglamos para aprender bastante.

Harry asintió y consideró sus palabras cuando de pronto un recuerdo le vino a la memoria, y se dio una palmada en la frente al darse cuanta. —Santa mierda, —Dijo. —¡Hermione me _preguntó_ por ello! Me preguntó si podía enseñarles a los demás…

Ginny asintió, después frunció el ceño. —Aunque nos dijo que le contestaste que no.

—Lo hice, —Confirmó Harry.

Ginny pareció estudiarlo por un momento antes de responder. —¿Puedo preguntarte por qué te negaste? —Preguntó. —Hermione no lo dijo.

—Yo… bueno… —Harry suspiró y después se apoyó contra la pared, de pronto sintiéndose bastante poco dispuesto a mirarla a los ojos. —Umbrigde, ella estaba aquí para poner a Hogwarts bajo el control del Ministerio. A Dumbledore, más específicamente, pero también… —Paró, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Estoy bastante seguro de que ella y Fudge fueron los que intentaron que me expulsaran, y definitivamente ella estaba intentando aplastar la historia de la vuelta de Voldemort. —Estrechó los ojos irritado. —Y lo hizo intentando aplastarme a _mi._

—Y funcionó, —Dijo Ginny. Su voz era suave, pero sus palabras impactaron como un puñetazo. Harry la miró atónito.

—¿Qué? —Dijo, y después sacudió la cabeza. —No, yo-

—Umbrigde intentaba silenciare porque le decías a todo el mundo lo que pasó la primavera pasada, —Dijo Ginny, —Y desde entonces no le has dado al mundo más que silencio.

—Ginny-

—Sé que te reseleccionaron en Slytherin, Harry, —Dijo, dándose la vuelta hacia el retrato de la dama gorda, —pero nunca pensé que eso te convertiría en un cobarde.

Susurró la contraseña a la dama gorda, aparentemente no quería que Harry la oyese, y desapareció dentro de la torre.

Dejó a Harry mirando directamente a la dama gorda mientras las palabras de Ginny parecían seguir suspensas en el aire.

***

—Pareces disgustado, —Dijo Draco tan pronto como regresó Harry. La sala común estaba casi vacía para ese momento; él y Blaise eran sus únicos ocupantes.

—Entonces estábamos en lo correcto, —Conjeturó Blaise. —Granger está-

—No, no lo _está, —_ Dijo Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Es… —Suspiró. No tenía particulares ganas de hablar con ninguno de los dos de lo que Ginny le había dicho. No habían sido Gryffindors, y ciertamente no entenderían por qué las palabras de Ginny lo habían molestado.

A comienzos del año, Dumbledore le había dicho a toda la escuela que la reselección de Harry no le hacía perder la valentía que le había hecho ser un Gryffindor.

Excepto que aparentemente sí.

—¿Harry? —Preguntó Draco. —¿Qué pasó?

—¿Averiguaste por qué tus _amigos_ no te invitaron a unirte al ejército chusmoso de Dumbledore que estaba formado únicamente por e _studiantes_? —Preguntó Blaise maliciosamente.

Harry dejó escapar un bufido burlón —La cosa es, —Dijo. —que _fui_ invitado. Hermione me preguntó hace meses si me uniría… —Dejó escapar otro suspiro. —Solo que… se me olvidó.

—¿Qué? —Dijo Draco, con voz plana. —¿Cómo demonios se te “olvida” que te han invitado a unirte a un ejército?

Harry sacudió la cabeza. —Nunca fue un ejército, —Dijo. —Solo estaban practicando defensa contra las artes oscuras ya que la inútil de nuestra “profesora” se niega a enseñarnos bien. Solo lo llamaron “Ejército de Dumbledore” para tocarle las narices a Fudge.

Blaise dejó escapar una carcajada. —Eso es un modo tan _Gryffindor_ de molestar a Fudge y Umbrigde, —Dijo.

Harry no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al oír sus palabras. El completo motivo por el que Harry había rechazado la oferta era porque le había parecido demasiado “Gryffindor”.

Ginny tenía razón.

—Si después de todo resulta que sí te habían invitado, ¿por qué sigues disgustado? —Preguntó Draco.

Harry suspiró y colapsó en el sofá junto al fuego. —Yo solo… —Se apagó y clavó una mirada vacía en las llamas, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Vas a finalizar esa frase? —Preguntó Blaise después de unos largos momentos de silencio.

Harry cerró los ojos, y su ceño se convirtió en una auténtica cara de malestar. —Mis amigos se las han arreglado para preparar sus TIMOs y entrenarse para defenderse en caso de que todo estalle. ¿Y qué he logrado yo este año?

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Draco. —Ha logrado mucho. A comienzos del año Umbrigde estaba deseando echarte mano, y ahora te las has arreglado para metértela en el bolsillo-

—¿Pero para qué sirve realmente todo eso? —Espetó Harry. —¡Todo lo que sale de ahí es hacerme sentir como una mierda!

—Solo porque no veas resultados instantáneos o sepas lo que vas a lograr exactamente no significa que no sea valioso, —Dijo Blaise.

—Pero el único motivo por el que estoy haciendo esto en primer lugar es para no meterme en problemas con ella, —Dijo Harry.

—¿Y? —Dijo Draco.

—¡Que eso me convierte en un cobarde! —Dijo Harry.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Blaise. —Eso no es algo malo. Significa que _finalmente_ tienes algo de instinto de supervivencia-

—Blaise, para, —Dijo Draco. Sus ojos se posaron en Harry, y su cara formó una expresión contemplativa.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante y alzó sus manos al aire. —Que me llamen cobarde es peor que cuando el mundo mágico me estaba llamando mentiroso, —Dijo en voz baja. —Y esto de hecho es verdad, así que… —Se apagó y sacudió la cabeza. —No lo entenderíais.

—Sientes que estás perdiendo lo que te hacía ser Gryffindor en primer lugar, —Dijo Draco tranquilamente. —Supongo que yo me sentiría extraño si pensara que estoy perdiendo lo que me hace Slytherin.

Harry estaba empezando a odiar lo bien que podía leerlo Draco. —Umbrigde está aterrorizando esta escuela, y yo no he hecho nada, —Dijo Harry.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio por un momento antes de que Blaise volviera a hablar finalmente. —Harry, no te lo tomes a mal, pero… ¿Qué podrías hacer realmente aparte de antagonizarla?

—¿Y si la antagonizaras, cuál sería el beneficio? —Añadió Draco.

Harry suspiró. —No lo sé.

***

La mañana siguiente se anunció oficialmente que Dolores Umbrigde había reemplazado a Dumbledore como la nueva directora de Hogwarts.

Fue un día extraño y apagado. La mayoría de alumnos parecían sometidos, _acobardados,_ como había dicho Pansy; pero las otras casas fueron particularmente desagradables con todos los Slytherins cuanto tuvieron oportunidad. Más de una pelea estalló en los pasillos, y Daphne se ganó una detención con la profesora Sprout por maldecir a un alumno que había intentado acorralar a su hermana pequeña.

De alguna manera Harry se las arregló para mantenerse apartado de la línea de fuego. Vio a Hermione en el almuerzo, pero no tuvo tiempo de nada más aparte de darle un abrazo y hacer planes para quedar después de la cena.

Luchó por morderse la lengua en defensa contra las artes oscuras, y para el momento en que dejó la clase sus manos dolían de lo fuerte que había estado apretando los puños. Umbrigde parecía estar de un humor casi jubiloso y su favoritismo por Slytherin brilló más que nunca antes. Harry estaba bastante seguro de que galardonó solo a su clase con casi cien puntos, la mayoría para Draco y Pansy.

Hizo lo mejor que pudo para evitar a Umbrigde el resto del día, pero ella, por desgracia, descendió sobre la mesa de Slytherin al principio de la cena.

—Señor Malfoy y señorita Parkinson, —Dijo, otorgándoles a todos una sonrisa azucarada. —Me estaba preguntando si vosotros dos podríais venir a mi despacho después de la cena.

Pansy asintió diligente. —Por supuesto, profesora, —Dijo con gestos inusualmente aduladores. Quiero decir… _directora._

Umbrigde ahogó una risilla antes de desearles a todos una buena tarde y partir hacia la mesa de los profesores.

—Lameculos, —Le siseó Harry a Pansy, quien le dio un golpe en la rabadilla bajo la mesa.

—No hay ningún beneficio en negarse, Harry, —Dijo Draco.

Harry estampó su tenedor en sus patatas con violencia, deseando tener algo mejor que desahogar su irritación. —No veo por qué íbamos a usar “cualquier medio” cuando ni siquiera sabemos cuál es el “fin”, —Murmuró.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Pansy.

Harry suspiró, rodando los ojos. —No importa. —Se dio la vuelta hacia Daphne. —¿Cuándo es tu detención? —Preguntó.

Daphne suspiró. —Mañana, —Dijo. —Trabajo en el invernadero, naturalmente.

—¿Entonces te importaría venir conmigo a la biblioteca después de la cena de hoy? —Preguntó. —Voy a ver a Hermione y a Neville y estoy bastante seguro de que eres la única otra Slytherin que tolerarán a su alrededor, considerando lo que ha pasado.

—Por supuesto.

***

Neville miró a Daphne con cautela cuando ella y Harry se sentaron pero pareció relajarse cuando Hermione la saludó cordialmente antes de volverse inmediatamente hacia Harry.

—Harry, odio preguntar esto, pero tengo que hacerlo, —Dijo ella.

Harry no pudo evitar engarrotarse; la última vez que Hermione había dicho algo de ese estilo fue cuando le preguntó por las artes oscuras. No obstante, asintió. —Adelante.

Hermione no no gastó ni un segundo. —¿Le has dicho a alguien que te pedí que enseñaras defensa en otoño?

Harry sacudió la cabeza. —Si estás preguntándome que si se lo dije a Draco y a Pansy, no. Solo estaban allí porque Umbrigde les pidió ayuda como prefectos, —Dijo. —No se lo conté a nadie. —Dejó salir una débil sonrisa. —Incluso admitiré que anoche me enfadé un poco por que no me hubieras invitado. Algo así como que olvidé que sí lo habías hecho.

—Eso fue lo que dijo Ginny, —Replicó Hermione. —Y siento no haberte contado que seguí adelante y lo hice. Decidimos jurar mantenerlo en secreto…

—Es por eso que Marietta Edgecombe va por ahí con “chivata” escrito en la cara, ¿no? —Preguntó Daphne, sonriendo.

—Supongo que no debería sorprenderme que siguierais con ello, —Dijo Harry, sonriendo cariñosamente a Hermione. —Una vez que se te mete una idea en la cabeza, no la dejas ir.

—Pero tenías razón, Harry, —Dijo Hermione. —Si hubieses dicho que sí, casi seguro que te habrían expulsado ya.

—Bueno, _yo_ estoy bastante aliviada por eso, —Dijo Daphne. —No querría que Slytherin perdiese a Harry tan pronto después de ganarlo. —Harry rodó los ojos, pero Daphne continuó. —Por cierto, Granger, creo que tuviste una idea muy buena.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. —Nos pillaron, y ahora Dumbledore… —Tragó saliva. —Solo lo he vuelto todo peor.

—Hiciste lo que Umbrigde se está negando a hacer, —Dijo Daphne. —E hicisteis un esfuerzo por aprender a defederos solos, y creo que todos en esta mesa estamos de acuerdo en que eso es más importante que meterse en problemas.

Harry bajó la vista a la mesa ante las palabras de Daphne, sintiéndose de pronto avergonzado de si mismo.

—Y también por cierto, —Continuó Daphne, —Hay unos cuantos Slytherins a los que les hubiera encantado participar.

—¿Como quienes?

Daphne sonrió. —A mi, y… —Hizo una pausa, pensando. —Bueno, probablemente solo a mi, Pero con lo preocupado que está Blaise por sus TIMOs, estoy segura de que le hubiese encantado dar la parte práctica, siempre y cuando superase su propia estupidez.

Neville habló finalmente. —Tú pareces maja, —Le dijo a Daphne, sonando nervioso. —Pero lo votamos, y fue una decisión unánime no invitar a Slytherins, especialmente después de que… —Sus ojos parecieron acuchillar a Harry, quien suspiró.

—¿Después de que yo dijera que no? —Preguntó Harry, y Neville asintió en respuesta.

—Y fue _inteligente_ que te negaras, Harry, —Dijo Daphne. —Umbrigde no lo hubiera pasado por alto si tú hubieras estado implicado.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Harry, —Dijo Hermione, después se inclinó hacia delante y puso una mano sobre la de Harry. —No te hubiera ganado nada arriesgarte a la expulsión.

Harry se medio encogió de hombros. Ciertamente no estaba de acuerdo, pero no le apetecía convencer a los demás de su propia cobardía.

—Aunque hubiera estado bien que nos enseñaras a hacer un hechizo Patronus, —Dijo Hermione. —Lo intentamos un poco y creo que ganamos un montón de lo que nos enseñamos los unos a los otros, pero nadie sabía cómo hacer uno.

Daphne sacudió la cabeza un poco demasiado enfática. —Aun así no hubiera merecido la pena, —Dijo.

Harry le ofreció una débil sonrisa a Hermione. —Quizá pueda enseñarte en otro momento, —Dijo. —No hay normas contra las reuniones de dos personas, ¿verdad?

***

Los cuatro siguieron remoloneando en su conversación durante cerca de una hora antes de decidir irse. Se quedaron de pie fuera de las puertas de la biblioteca, permitiéndose finalmente reírse sonoramente de los intentos fallidos de Umbrigde por entrar en el despacho de Dumbledore. El rumor decía que se había puesto delante de la estatua del fénix a demandar su entrada durante gran parte de la tarde, pero la estatua se había negado a desplazarse.

—¡Harry! —Gritó una voz familiar desde el final del pasillo, y los cuatro se giraron para ver a Draco y Blaise acercándose hacia ellos.

Hermione estrechó los ojos al ver a Draco. —Supongo que nos vamos, entonces, —Dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Tenemos que hablar contigo, —Dijo Draco cuando los alcanzó a los cuatro, jadeando. Parecía que él y Blaise habían corrido por todo el castillo. —Ahora.

—Adiós, Harry, —Dijo Hermione, dándose la vuelta para irse.

—Espera, Granger, —Dijo Blaise.

Hermione miró a Blaise sorprendida, y para asombro de Harry, de pronto Neville se puso frene a Hermione, enfrentando a Draco y a Blaise,

—Tú también tienes que oír esto, —Le dijo Draco a Hermione, ignorando a Neville.

La estupefacción de Hermione creció hasta proporciones casi cómicas cuando vio que Draco se dirigía a ella sin ningún insulto o burla.

—Pero aquí no, —Continuó Draco, echando un vistazo por encima del hombro. —No podemos ser vistos.

El desprecio reemplazó a la sorpresa en la cara de Hermione. –¿Quieres decir que no pueden verte hablando con una _nacida de muggles?_ —Escupió, frunciendo el ceño.

—Más como que no puedo arriesgarme a que Umbrigde me vea hablando con nadie que fuera miembro del “Ejército de Dumbledore”, —Gruñó Draco. —Estaba intentando hacer esto como un favor para Harry ya que eres su amiga, pero si prefieres-

— _Por favor,_ Granger, —Dijo Blaise, viéndose vagamente incómodo al decirlo. —Realmente tienes que oír esto. Es sobre Umbrigde.

Neville y Hermione compartieron una mirada, y Hermione suspiró finalmente y asintió. —Vale.

—Hay una clase vacía a la vuelta de la esquina, —Dijo Daphne. —Vamos.

Desfilaron rápidamente por el pasillo y entraron en el aula. Blaise cerró la puerta y rápidamente lanzó un hechizo imperturbable antes de darse la vuelta para ponerse junto a Draco, dejando a Neville y a Hermione cerca de la puerta.

Harry levantó una ceja, reconociendo las acciones de Blaise como deliberadas; no quería que los dos Gryffindors se sintieran acorralados en una habitación abandonada llena de Slytherins. Harry no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que Hermione y Neville tenían sus manos ocultas en las capas, obviamente agarrando sus varitas. Dejó salir un suspiro silencioso, suponiendo que no culpaba a Hermione y a Neville en absoluto, especialmente considerando lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Dos Gryffindors y cuatro Slytherins en una habitación normalmente era una receta para el desastre, incluso si uno de esos Slytherins era Harry.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Dijo Harry, desando tener un modo de relajar la tensión.

Blaise y Draco se miraron el uno al otro. —¿Quién debería ir primero? —Preguntó Blaise.

—Probablemente tú, —Dijo Draco.

Blaise rodó los ojos. —Eso es solo porque sabes que va a enfadar a Harry.

—Tú también.

Daphne rodó los ojos. —¿Podríais empezar de una vez? —Dijo. —El suspense me está _matando_.

Blaise suspiró y se reclinó contra un viejo y descolorido escritorio, clavando sus ojos en el suelo. —Antes que nada vamos a quitarnos esto de encima, —Dijo. —Anoche tomé prestada tu capa sin pedirte permiso, Harry.

—¿Mi capa de invisibilidad? —Preguntó Harry. —¿Por qué? —Por el rabillo del ojo, vio cómo Hermione le lanzaba una mirada de alarma.

Blaise lo miró y levantó una ceja. —Huh. Esa no era la reacción que estaba esperando, —Dijo. —¿Para qué la necesitabas? —Repitió Harry.

Blaise tragó saliva. —Oí a Lee Jordan mencionando “tortura” cuando estaba hablando de la detención con Umbrigde, —Dijo. —Considerando lo mucho que nos favorece, tenía la sensación de que Umbridge no lleva igual las detenciones con Slytherin que con el resto de la escuela. Quería indagar un poco para ver si podía averiguar lo que estaba haciendo.

—Pero… ¿No estaban Pansy y Draco en el despacho de Umbridge? —Preguntó Harry. —¿Solo-

—No fui a su oficina, —Dijo Blaise, sacudiendo su cabeza. —Fui a sus habitaciones privadas.

—Oh, ¿también sin de esa terrible paleta con cada uno de los tonos de rosa que existen? —Preguntó Daphne, y Blaise dejó salir una breve carcajada.

—Lo son, —Dijo, y su expresión se volvió inusualmente seria. —Pero eso no fue la peor parte. —Le lanzó una mirada a Hermione y después volvió a bajar sus ojos al suelo.

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó Harry.

—Encontré papeles sobre una legislación en la que está trabajando, —Dijo Blaise.

—¿Legislación? —Preguntó Harry. —¿Como otro decreto educativo? —Blaise sacudió la cabeza, pero Hermione habló antes de que pudiera responder.

—¿Quieres decir aunque planea introducir algo en El Ministerio? —Preguntó Hermione. —¿Una nueva ley?

Blaise asintió. —Y es… —Paró. Tragó con nerviosismo. —Granger, no te va a gustar esto.

—¿Qué es?

—Blaise abrió la boca, después la cerró, como si no pudiera decidir que palabras escoger.

—Aparentemente se llama la “Comisión Registradora de Nacidos de Muggles” —Dijo Draco en voz baja. Hermione lo miró de inmediato, con el enfado escrito en sus facciones, pero sus palabras parecieron ahogarse.

—Registradora… nacidos de muggles… —Hizo una pausa antes de alarmarse de pronto. —¿Qué significa eso?

Finalmente Blaise levantó los ojos para encontrarse con los de Hermione, y apretó su mandíbula. — _Realmente_ no va a gustarte esto.

—Ya has dejado claro que no nos va a gustar lo que vosotros vais a decir, —Dijo Harry impaciente. —Tan solo dinos lo que significa, Blaise, —Dijo Harry.

Blaise asintió. —Es… implica que el Ministerio ha encontrado pruebas de que la magia solo se transmite por la sangre, lo que significa que solo puede ser heredada, —Dijo. —Está intentando proclamar que los nacidos de muggles deben haber robado la magia de un mago o bruja “real”.

—¡Eso es ridículo! —Espetó Hermione. —¡Yo no he robado nada!

—Lo sabemos, —Dijo Blaise. —Esta afirmación es obviamente falsa.

—Entonces… —Hermione sacudió la cabeza. —¿Por qué se inventaría algo como eso? ¿Cuál es su meta? ¿Y a que te refieres con “registrador”?

—La Comisión Registradora de Nacidos de Muggles propone que todos los hijos de muggles deben estar registrados como tal en El Ministerio. —Los hijos de muggles registrados serían arrestados, sus varitas se confiscarían y después se los sometería a un juicio para determinar cómo robaron la magia supuestamente.

La expresión horrorizada de Hermione creció a medida que Blasie hablaba.

—Cualquier nacido de muggles que no se registre también se pondría bajo arresto, —Continuó Blaise. —Deja claro que la intención es empezar a dar caza a todos los nacidos de muggles.

—¿Pero eso es _si_ esto pasa, no? —Dijo Neville, frunciendo el ceño. —Y puede que El Ministerio esté podrido, pero no hay modo de que algo como esto llegue a ocurrir. —Hizo una pausa, viéndose de pronto un poco alarmado, como si realmente no hubiera tenido intención de decirlo en voz alta. —¿Verdad? —Añadió en voz baja.

—Podría con suficiente apoyo y… _dinero_ detrás, —Dijo Draco sin alterarse. —Y ciertamente alguien como mi pare lo apoyaría.

—¿Y tú _no?_ —Dijo Hermione, con un ademán desdeñoso hacia Draco. —¿No llevas _años_ pidiendo exactamente esto?

Draco no contestó, y Harry estrechó los ojos. —¿Draco? —Dijo Frunciendo el ceño.

Draco tomó aire profundamente y lo dejó salir despacio antes de hablar. —Admito que pensaba… —Paró, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Pensaba que esto era lo que quería. Pero realmente oírlo, _imaginarlo…_ no se siente bien. —Tragó saliva y apartó la vista.

—Yo no puedo dejar de pensar en Tracey y su padre, —Dijo Blaise. —dijo que le aterraba lo que pudiera pasarles a ella y a su familia, y…

—Por lo que Blasie dijo, toda la legislación está basada en mentiras flagrantes, —Dijo Draco. —Y aparte de eso, no deberían quitarle la varita a ningún mago o bruja. —Se cruzó de brazos, haciendo una mueca. —Sea o no hijo de muggles.

Hermione frunció el ceño. —¿Realmente esperas que me crea que _tú_ , de entre toda la gente, has cambiado de opinión en lo que respecta a los hijos de muggle?

—Admitiré que no estoy completamente seguro de qué pienso de los nacidos de muggle, —Dijo Draco con aire despectivo. —Pero sé que esto no está bien.

Los ojos de Hermione relampaguearon. —¿Entonces sigues pensando que soy sucia, pero no quieres que me arresten? —Dijo sarcástica.

—No tienes por qué creerme, —Dijo Draco, lanzándole a Hermione una mirada molesta. —Pero deberías creer que lo que Blasie está diciendo es verdad.

—Sigo sin entender cómo pensáis que algo como eso podría ponerse en marcha realmente, —Dijo Harry. —Entiendo que tu padre tenga mucha influencia ahí, Draco, pero realmente no puedo imaginarme a los aurores acorralando a los hijos de muggle.

—Sigo recordándote, Harry, —Dijo Draco, —que el sentimiento anti nacidos de muggle está mucho más extendido de lo que crees.

—Y hay suficiente idealismo anti nacidos de muggle en El Ministerio como para que esto coja fuerza con facilidad, —Dijo Blaise. —Pero incluso si no lo hace, esto señala algo más que podría ser hasta peor.

—¿Peor que acorralar a los hijos de muggle? —Espetó Harry.

—Bueno, “peor” en términos de que posiblemente sea una amenaza más inmediata, —Dijo Blasie.

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó Hermione.

—Fudge es un idiota, pero no se le conoce por tener una mentalidad anti muggle, —Dijo Daphne, con expresión horrorizada. —Pero…

Draco asintió. —Los ideales de Umbrigde parecen cuadrar directamente con los del Señor Oscuro. —Tragó nervioso. —Y cuanto más pienso en ello, más parece encajar.

—¿Crees que Umbridge es una mortífaga? —Dijo Harry dudoso.

—No, —Dijo Draco, sacudiendo la cabeza. —No creo que esté marcada. Aunque creo que es probable que sea una agente del Señor Oscuro. —Suspiró. —Ciertamente explica por qué… —Se apagó, lanzándole de pronto una mirada cautelosa a Hermione y a Neville.

—¿Explica qué? —Preguntó Hermione.

Draco frunció el ceño y cerró la boca, y los ojos de Harry y Blaise se encontraron. Harry supo al instante por qué Draco se había cerrado en banda: su padre había sabido sobre Umbridge y por qué estaba en Hogwarts. Explicar por qué eso señalaba a Voldemort involucraría directamente que Draco admitiese que sabía que su propio padre era un mortífago, y eso era algo que claramente Draco no quería admitir delante de dos Gryffnidors.

Harry se preguntó si debería decirle a Draco que Hermione y Neville ya sospechaban de su padre.

Blaise se inclinó y empezó a murmurar algo en el oído de Draco. Draco Tragó saliva, después miró a Harry y después a Daphne. Draco sacudió la cabeza y Daphne rodó los ojos en respuesta, y Hermione y Neville se vieron un poco atónitos ante su comunicación silenciosa antes de que Draco finalmente continuara.

—Incluso si no es una agente del Señor Oscuro, es probable que ciertas cosas fueran manipuladas para ponerla aquí, —Dijo Draco. —Fuera para extender propaganda de que el Señor Oscuro no ha vuelto o solo para asegurarse de que nadie esté preparado cuando el rumor se vuelva un hecho…

—Por decirlo suave, no es bueno, —Dijo Blaise. —Todo lo que está haciendo ayuda a la cusa del Señor Oscuro, sea ella consciente o no.

Hermione pareció considerar sus palabras por un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza. —Aunque es más fácil creer que no apoyáis a _Voldemort._ Sigo teniendo problemas para tragarme que de pronto vosotros dos os habéis dado cuenta de que los _hijos de muggles_ no son-

—Cree lo que quieras, —Dijo Daphne. —Pero yo conozco a estos dos de hace mucho más tiempo que tú, y no mentirían sobre esto. —Led dirigió una sonrisa amplia a Draco y Blaise.

—Confía en mi cuando te digo que no obtenemos ningún beneficio mintiendo sobre esto, —Dijo Blaise secamente. —Honestamente, probablemente nos ponga a ambos en peligro. —Sacudió la cabeza. —Sigo sin… Solo sé que esta Comisión Registradora no está bien.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos al respecto? —Preguntó Neville. —¿Cómo la detenemos?

Blaise suspiró. —No hay nada ilegal en introducir la legislación al Ministerio, —Dijo. —Y no tenemos seguridad de si logrará que se apruebe o no, pero todas las piezas están ahí para… hacer las cosas muy problemáticas para los nacidos de muggles.

—Las suficientes personas se creerán las mentiras de que los nacidos de muggles roban la magia, —Dijo Draco. —Aquellos que estén en el borde serán convencidos con facilidad. —Se cruzó de brazos con desdén. —Más que nada porque la mayor parte del mundo mágico es completamente estúpido.

—Entonces tenemos que detenerla antes de que lo presente, —Dijo Harry. —Así que tenemos que llegar a ella de otro modo. —Blaise le lanzó una sonrisita.

—Exacto.

—¿Encontraste algo más en sus habitaciones? —Preguntó Harry. —¿Cualquier cosa que señale la “tortura” de la que estaba hablando Lee? —Les preguntó Harry a Hermione y a Neville.

—No. —Blasie sacudió la cabeza. —Y he tenido más detenciones con ella de las que puedo contar, pero lo más que me torturó fue con sus estúpidos platos de gatos que no se callan. —Se estremeció. —Lo que ciertamente fue suficiente tortura, pero me dio la sensación de que Jordan estaba siendo más literal.

—¿Alguno ha oído algo de estos de Lee? —Les preguntó Harry a Hermione y Neville.

—No, —Dijo Hermione, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Supongo que le puedo preguntar.

—Mientras tanto, creo que tenemos que golpearla donde le duela, —Dijo Blaise, lanzándole una mirada significativa, y los ojos de Harry se ensancharon.

—Su poder, —Dijo.

—Te _acuerdas_ , —Dijo Blaise, sonriendo. Harry rodó los ojos.

—¿Y cómo hacemos eso? —Preguntó. —No has encontrado nada en tus detenciones con ella, y-

—Lo haremos haciéndola creer que tiene más poder del que tiene realmente, —Dijo Draco. —Lo que nos lleva a por qué nos ha empujado a Pansy y a mí a su despacho esta noche.

—El turno de Draco, —Dijo Blaise. —Y te lo advierto, Harry, _vas_ a tener que cuidarte ese temperamento inusualmente volátil.

Harry miró de Blaise a Draco alarmado. —¿Qué ha hecho? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Draco suspiró. —Es más… lo que _va_ a pasar, —Dijo. —Umbridge está formando algo llamado la “Brigada Inquisitorial”

—¿Qué… qué es eso? —Preguntó Neville nerviosamente.

—Oficialmente, es para ayudar a asegurar el “orden” en la escuela, —Dijo Draco. —Los miembros de la Brigada Inquisidora estarán un paso por encima de los prefectos. Tendremos el poder de dar y quitar puntos de todas las casas, como los profesores.

—Harry frunció el ceño. —¿Tendremos?

Draco asintió. —Nos ha enlistado a Pansy y a mí.

—Y habéis aceptado, —Dijo Harry, enfadado.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que vais a disfrutar quitando puntos? —Dijo Harry, con el sarcasmo salpicando su voz.

—Oh, lo haré, —Dijo Draco, con una sonrisa maliciosa. —Especialmente de estudiantes como la comadreja. Pero la cuestión es que podemos usar la Brigada Inquisidora para intentar averiguar qué está haciendo para que los alumnos digan que los están “torturando”.

—Esconde algo, —Dijo Blaise. Es obvio. Es solo que los Slytherins no son objeto de lo que quiera que esté haciendo a los demás porque nos favorece incluso más que Snape.

Hermione soltó una carcajada, sobresaltando a Harry.

—Nunca pensé que oiría a un Slytherin admitir eso, —Dijo Hermione.

—Nuestra última meta es que la despidan de su puesto en el ministerio, pero al menos podríamos sacarla de este colegio, —Dijo Dumbledore, ignorando su comentario. —Considerando que también quiere interrogar a todos los miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore con la ayuda de la Brigada Inquisidora, podremos averiguar lo que está haciendo realmente.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron en alarma. —También podréis _protegerlos,_ —Señaló. —Podríais evitar que pase en absoluto.

No pareció que eso perturbase para nada a Draco. —Posiblemente, —Dijo. —dependerá de ella, y de si está lo bastante confiada para dejarnos meternos en lo que sea. Cuanto más confiada esté, más probable es que nos deje saber lo que está haciendo.

—Así que… a eso te refieres con hacerla pensar que tiene más poder del que tiene realmente, —Dijo Harry.

—No entiendo como se supone que esta “Brigada Inquisidora” va a hacer esto, —Dijo Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.

—Eso es en parte por qué tenemos que contar con vosotros dos, específicamente, —Les dijo Draco a Hermione y Neville, con cara seria. —Como dije, oficialmente la Brigada ha sido creada para asegurar el orden. Sin embargo, extraoficialmente, claramente quiere que os persigamos a todos vosotros. Quiere aplastar cualquier espíritu rebelde que quede en cualquiera que fuera miembro de vuestro encantador “ejército” de estudiantes. —Hizo una pausa. —Me imaginé que debería decíroslo considerando que vamos a tener que violar la pequeña “lista” de Harry.

Hermione parpadeó. —¿Lista? —Preguntó. —¿Qué lista?

Draco levantó una ceja y miró a Harry. —¿Nunca les dijiste nada? —Preguntó.

Harry cambió el peso de pierna, de pronto sintiéndose un poco incómodo. —Bueno… me pediste específicamente que no lo hiciera, —Dijo, y Draco le otorgó una amplia sonrisa como respuesta.

—¿Qué lista? —Demandó Hermione.

Draco rodó los ojos y volvió a fijar la vista en Hermione. —Considerando nuestro… _historial,_ estoy seguro de que habrás notado que no os he dirigido dos palabras en todo el año antes de esta noche. —Miró a Neville. —A ninguno de los dos.

—Sí, me he dado cuenta, —Dijo Hermione. —Y estoy segura de que fue más por el bien de Harry que por otra cosa.

—Tienes toda la razón, —Dijo Draco antes de volverse hacia Harry. —Cada una de las personas en tu lista “fuera de los límites” es miembro de este… ejército.

—¿En serio había una lista? —Preguntó Hermione.

—La había, —Dijo Draco, mirando a Hermione con superioridad. —Y ahora no puede haberla.

—No creo que nunca haya habido una lista _física_ , —Ofreció Daphne, sonando exasperada. —Draco, estás siendo difícil.

—Básicamente… Draco y Pansy accedieron a dejaros en paz a comienzos del año, —Explicó Harry de mala gana. —Y a Fred y a George y a Ginny.

Hermione frunció el ceño. —¿No… a Ron no?

Draco dejó salir una risa jubilosa. —La comadreja estaba en la lista al principio, pero Harry lo quitó.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada horrorizada a Harry.

—¿Podemos por favor no atascarnos en esta estúpida lista? —Preguntó Daphne. —Es casi la hora del toque de queda. Estáis advirtiendo a estos dos que vais a tener que volver a meteros con ellos, pero eso también es por una buena causa. ¿Eso es todo, Draco?

—No… no completamente, —Dijo Draco, su sonrisita desvaneciéndose. Si Harry tuviera que apostar, diría que Draco estaba un poco nervioso.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Harry.

—Esta es la parte que te va a hacer enfadar, —Dijo Draco.

—Solo dímelo, Draco.

Draco suspiró. —Umbrigde también nos pidió a Pansy y a mí que le recomendásemos qué otros alumnos serían adecuados para la Brigada Inquisidora.

—Vale, —Dijo Harry. —¿Y? —Después paró, sus ojos agrandándose horrorizados. Sabía exactamente lo que Draco estaba a punto de sugerir. —No lo has hecho, —Dijo, consternado, — _Por favor_ dime que no me has recomendado a mí.

—No lo he hecho. —Dijo Draco. —Yo recomendé a Vince, Greg y Millicent. —Hizo una pausa. —Y después ella _preguntó_ específicamente por ti.

Harry sintió que su estómago estaba dando volteretas. —¿Y qué le contestaste?

—Que suponía que no haría daño preguntarte, —Dijo Draco. —Va a hacerlo, y creo que deberías aceptar.

—¡No! —Espetó Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza. —De ninguna jodida manera.

—Harry-

—¡No! —Gritó Harry. —No voy a hacerlo.

—Estoy de acuerdo, —Dijo Hermione, frunciendo el ceño. —No entiendo qué crees que vais a lograr con esto, —Malfoy.

—Harry, hace nada te estabas lamentando de que no habías estado en posición de hacer nada respecto a Umbridge, —Dijo Draco. —Esto te pondría en esa posición.

—¿Cómo? —Escupió Harry. —¿Cómo va a ayudar en _nada_ que me convierta en uno de sus… lacayos?

—Tenemos que averiguar lo que está haciendo, Harry, —Dijo Blaise. —Tendrás acceso a su despacho, estarás presente en los interrogatorios-

—Y cuanto más poder crea que tiene, más poder exhibirá, lo que significa que es más probable que exponga lo que realmente les ha estado haciendo a los demás alumnos, —Dijo Draco. —Y pensará que tiene _todo_ el poder si te tiene a _ti,_ Harry.

Harry se estremeció. —No. Esto es… es…

—Si Harry dice que no, ¿le preguntaría a alguien más en su lugar? —Le preguntó de repente Neville a Draco.

—Casi con toda seguridad, —Dijo Draco. —Otro Slytherin. Quizá Cassius Warrington. Y mientras que a la mayoría de Slytherins no les gusta mucho Umbrigde, no evitarían que torturase a pequeños Gryffindors rebeldes.

—¿Y tú lo harías? —Preguntó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.

Draco se medio encogió de hombros, pero no contestó-

—¿Así que quieres que Harry la espíe mientras tú no haces _nada_?

Draco estrechó los ojos. —No soy un Gryffindor, ni he sido uno nunca. Si no va a a haber beneficio, no veo por qué iba a tomar partido. —Sacudió cuando Hermione abrió la boca para contestar. —Voy a ver lo que puedo descubrir, pero no me lanzaré a la pira de sacrificios.

—Pero Harry, creo que la mayoría de tus antiguos compañeros se beneficiarían de que _tú_ seas el que les sirvas los castigos en vez de Warrington, —Dijo Blaise. —Incluso si ellos no se dan cuenta de que se están beneficiando.

—Así que se supone que tengo que ser el mal menor, ¿es eso? —Harry sonaba descontento.

—Harry, realmente deberías considerar esto, —Dijo Daphne razonablemente. —Claramente Umbrigde es una amenaza. Te está ofreciendo una oportunidad para mitigar esa amenaza, al igual que la posibilidad de ponerle fin por completo.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al grupo. Odiaba cada parte de la idea de Draco, pero suponía que entendía por qué podía ser beneficioso. Era solo que parecía demasiado basada en escenarios hipotéticos; después de todo, ¿Y si lo que fuera que escondía Umbrigde no era suficiente para acabar con ella?

—¿Y si con esto no logramos nada en absoluto? —Preguntó Harry en voz baja.

—Entonces pensaremos otra cosa, —Dijo Draco. —Pero mientras, hacer esto podría lograr mucho más de lo que has logrado hasta ahora.

—Creo que deberías hacerlo, Harry.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon mientras pivotaba hacia Neville. —¿Qué? —Preguntó incrédulo.

—Harry, —Dijo Neville. —Si voy a ser interrogado por Umbridge, preferiría que _tú_ estés ahí en vez de… otro Slytherin. Y probablemente los demás también.

—Salvo porque no puedes contarles, —Dijo Draco. —Cuanta más gente sepa esto, menos probable es que ella crea que estás… en su bolsillo.

—Estás hablando como si ya hubiera accedido a esto, —Dijo Harry, molesto. Pero incluso mientras lo decía, Harry empezó a pensar que podrían tener razón.

_Los Slytherins usan cualquier método para alcanzar sus metas, incluso cuando estos métodos no les gustan mucho._

Por mucho que odiase la totalidad de la idea, quería que Umbridge se fuera, y no se le ocurría nada más.

—Lo haré, —Dijo Harry finalmente, cerrando los ojos.

—¡Harry! —Exclamó Hermione. —No tienes por qué, y creo que te estás arriesgando a que esto sea contraproducente-

—¿Estás en desacuerdo porque sabes lo que Harry tendrá que hacer para que Umbridge lo crea? —Dijo Daphne.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Neville.

Harry lo sabía. No quería decirlo, pero lo sabía.

—Si ella espera que la Brigada Inquisidora aplaste el espíritu de todo aquel que fuera miembro del “Ejército de Dumbledore”, él no podrá ser visto hablando con ninguno de vosotros, —Dijo Daphne.

—No del todo, —Dijo Blasie. —Puede hablar con vosotros, pero ciertamente no puede ser visto diciendo nada _bonito_.

—¿Puedes hacer eso, Harry? —Preguntó Draco.

Harry sabía lo que estaba preguntando. De acuerdo con Draco, Harry había sido un muy buen Slytherin, pero esto entrañaría que tendría que ser un Slytherin _mezquino_. —Honestamente no tengo ni idea, —Dijo tranquilamente. —Supongo que lo puedo… intentar.

—Si realmente insistes en intentar esto, ¿estás seguro de que no podemos informar a nadie más? —Preguntó Hermione. —¿Quizá a Fred y a George?

—Y a Ginny, —Dijo Harry de inmediato, lanzándole una mirada adusta a Draco. —Toda la _lista._

—Eso son demasiados, —Dijo Draco sacudiendo la cabeza. —Ni siquiera quería que estos dos lo supieran. —Le hizo gestos a Neville y a Hermione.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres arriesgarte a las represalias de los gemelos Weasley? —Dijo Daphne, sonriendo. —Tengo la sensación de que pueden ser bastante sanguinarios.

—Ginny también, —Dijo Neville. —Ella nos enseñó a todos el maleficio Moco Murciélago, pero el suyo sigue siendo el peor.

Draco dejó salir un sonido de frustración, lanzando sus manos al aire. —Bien.

—¿Harry, estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? —Preguntó Hermione.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. —No, —Dijo. —Pero ahora mismo, es literalmente la única idea que tenemos.

***

A la mañana siguiente, Dolores Umbridge le pidió a Harry que fuera a verla a su despacho antes de su primera clase. Como era de esperar, le invitó a convertirse en miembro de la recién formada Brigada Inquisidora.

Harry aceptó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: La “cosa” de la que estaba hablando en el último capítulo no era el Ejército de Dumbledore. Era la Brigada Inquisidora. :D  
> También, a pesar de la presencia de Freya en este capítulo, ningún OC va a tener un papel principal en esta historia. Solo necesitaba un personaje para esa parte, así que ahí está.


	23. El Papel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: Solo quería volver a daros las gracias a todos sinceramente por todos los kudos y comentarios encantadores. Tengo un tiempo muy limitado para usar el ordenador y quiero utiliar la mayor parte de ese tiempo para escribir, así que no he podido contestarlos todos. Pero por favor sabed que SÍ leo cada uno de ellos, y me emociono un montón cada vez que me llega la notificación de uno. Gracias por quedaros conmigo <3

Seis Slytherins formaban un semicírculo alrededor del escritorio de Umbridge, y Harry clavó la mirada en los demás. Vince y Greg estaban a la derecha con sus manos colgando a sus lados. A su lado estaba Draco, cuya postura era toda pomposidad, barbilla al aire y una sonrisa arrogante pintada en su rostro. Pansy era la siguiente, con sus manos juntas frente a ella y una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Millicent parecía estar tomando una pose militar, pies separados y manos en la espalda, como si estuviese parada en un desfile.

Todos parecían cómodos consigo mismos mientras que Harry sentía que se le iba a salir el alma por la boca. Escondió sus manos en los bolsillos y simplemente se concentró en parecer casual.

Harry nunca se había dado cuenta de lo realmente difícil que podía ser fingir estar relajado, especialmente cuando la situación en la que se encontraba era de todo menos relajante.

Tras su escritorio, Umbridge juntó sus manos frente a ella y les otorgó una sonrisa dentuda. —Me agrada tanto que todos hayáis decidido aprovechar esto, —Dijo. —No es solo una ocasión para finalmente poner esta escuela bajo los estándares del ministerio, sino que también es una excelente oportunidad _profesional_ para todos vosotros. —Dejó salir una de sus asquerosas y agudas risas. —Además, sois la _primera_ promoción de la Brigada Inquisidora, lo que me atrevo a decir que hace que vuestro grupo sea de algún modo… histórico. Estoy segura de que todos seréis mencionados en una futura edición de _Historia de Hogwarts._

Harry oyó cómo los otros se movían, y Pansy dejó salir una risita. Harry no se atrevió a mirarlos, pero se imaginó que probablemente estaban sonriendo ante sus palabras. Aun así, no pudo obligarse a cambiar nada en su expresión, sino que siguió mirando a Umbridge sin emoción.

Por desgracia, Umbridge le miró directamente en ese momento. —¿Esto no le complace, señor Potter? —Preguntó, con un ligero ceño en su rostro. —Tus compañeros de brigada parecen bastante emocionados con ello.

La mente de Harry buscó rápidamente una respuesta. —Yo… ya estoy en unos cuantos libros de historia de la magia, directora, así que admitiré que no es muy importante para mí, —Dijo, antes de ofrecerle a Umbridge lo que esperaba que fuera una sonrisa complaciente. —Me emociona más tener la oportunidad de… —Pausó, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas. —… mantener el orden en este colegio.

Umbridge sonrió terriblemente. —¿Entonces tiene la sensación de que este colegio carece de cierto orden?

Harry asintió. —Fui atacado el primer día de clases, —Dijo, —Y aunque me han asegurado repetidamente que la cuestión estaba “bajo investigación”, realmente no se ha hecho nada al respecto hasta que… _usted_ tomó cartas en el asunto. —Sacudió la cabeza, esperando que el movimiento no se viera tan rígido como se sentía. —No quiero que ningún otro alumno se vea a sí mismo en esa situación.

Una vez más, pareció que había clavado la respuesta que darle a Umbridge, porque su sonrisa se ensanchó hasta proporciones asquerosas. Finalmente sus ojos dejaron a Harry y se desviaron por la fila de estudiantes frente a ella. Se deslizó hasta su silla tras el escritorio antes de abrir el cajón de arriba y sacar una pequeña valija. La abrió y vertió su contenido en su mano, sacudiendo seis pequeños pines plateados con la forma de la letra “I”.

—Ahora, entonces, —Dijo, poniéndose de pie y contoneándose alrededor del escritorio, —Par hacerlo oficial… —Se aproximó a Vince y le puso ceremoniosamente la insignia en la túnica, justo sobre el emblema de Slytherin sobre su pecho. Vince la sonrió, viéndose un poco orgulloso.

Recorrió toda la fila hasta finalmente llegar a Harry. Harry sintió cómo se le ponían los pelos de punta mientras ella unía el pin a su túnica, pero de algún modo se las arregló para sacar una sonrisa cuando terminó.

—Ya he hablado con todos, pero vamos a volver a repasar vuestras responsabilidades, ¿sí? —Dijo, volviéndose hacia su escritorio. —Os ha sido otorgada la autoridad para dar y quitar puntos de _todas_ las casas, —Continuó mientras tomaba algunos trozos de pergamino, y se dio la vuelta hacia ellos. —Patrullaréis los pasillos de la escuela con regularidad para aseguraros de que nadie haga lo que no debe. Si no sentís que quitar puntos vaya a ser suficiente, podéis diferirnos una detención a mí o al señor Filch. —Los sonrió a todos, mirándolos, como para asegurarse de que aún la escuchaban. —Monitorearéis el correo de los alumnos que entre y salga del colegio, y me asistiréis de vez en cuando tomando notas cuando yo… _interrogue_ a algunos alumnos que han demostrado ser particularmente problemáticos.

Después les pasó los trozos de pergamino. Cuando Harry lo miró, el nombre _Hermione Granger_ pareció saltar a sus ojos, las letras destacaban justo al inicio de una lista de nombres.

Bajó sus ojos por la lista, su corazón se estrujaba con cada nombre. Ginny Weasley. Ron Weasley. Neville Longbottom. Terry Boot. Angelina Jhonson.

Eran los miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore.

La lista era más larga de lo que Harry habría esperado; casi treinta estudiantes habían estado involucrados, la mayoría Gryffindors. Hermione no hacía nada a medias, eso seguro.

—Estos son los alumnos… _problemáticos_ que acabo de mencionar, —Dijo Umbridge. —Os pido a todos que os aseguréis de vigilarlos muy de cerca. Espero que apisonéis cada indicio de problemas de inmediato, al igual que reportéis cualquier comportamiento sospechoso que veáis en cualquiera de ellos. —S u voz se endurecía cada vez muy ligeramente. —¿Ha quedado claro?

—Sí, señora, —Vino la respuesta instantánea, y Harry se golpeó mentalmente por no unirse.

—Señor Potter, —Dijo Umbridge, volviéndose hacia él. —¿Será capaz de permanecer… objetivo para con esta responsabilidad? Tengo entendido que eres amigo cercano de la señorita Granger. —Lo estaba estudiando muy cuidadosamente para ver su reacción y su respuesta, y Harry lo sabía.

—No será un problema, señora, —Dijo con toda la soltura que pudo, y pareció salir mejor de lo que esperaba. —Si tengo que ser completamente honesto, no estoy muy contento con ella ahora mismo.

—Oh? —Preguntó Umbridge con curiosidad, sus ojos brillando.

A Harry ya no le apetecía mirarla más a los ojos, así que se concentró en doblar pulcramente el pergamino mientras hablaba. —Los amigos deberían confiar entre ellos, —Dijo, doblándolo otra vez en cuatro. —Ha demostrado que ya no confía en mí, así que no estoy seguro de que sigamos siendo amigos. —Guardó cuidadosamente el pergamino y finalmente se preparó para volver a mirarla.

Umbridge parecía tan malditamente encantada, y él lo odiaba. —Es maravilloso oír eso, Harry, —Dijo, y un escalofrío desagradable recorrió la espalda de Harry. —Deberíais iros ya a clase, —Dijo, —Creo que es historia de la magia, ¿verdad? —Sacudió la cabeza. —Dejadme aseguraros de que ese _fantasma_ no enseñará la asignatura mucho más tiempo.

Harry apenas recordó el camino a clase, y no pudo recordar una palabra de lo que Draco le dijo de camino allí. Se sentó en clase extenuado mientras se preparaba para lo que sabía que tenía que hacer.

***

Mientras se dirigían al Gran Comedor para almorzar, Harry se sintió como si caminase hacia su propio funeral. Sus piernas eran gelatina, su estómago estaba echo nudos, y su corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho.

—Si no crees que vayas a ser capaz de hacer esto, Harry, simplemente no hagas nada, —Susurró Pansy. —Tan solo quédate atrás. Que lleves la insignia debería ser suficiente para hacerlos enfadar.

—Por divertido que vaya a ser, no creo que el objetivo de esto sea cabrear a los Gryffindors. Casi seguro Umbridge va a estar mirando, —Les recordó Draco. —No puedes simplemente-

—Tan solo hacedme un favor, —Dijo Harry, interrumpiéndolos. —Ambos.

—¿El qué?

—No llaméis sangresucia a Hermione. —Harry tragó saliva, volviendo a mirar a la “I” plateada clavada justo sobre el escudo de Slytherin. —De ninguna manera voy a poder hacer esto si… decís eso.

Pansy le levantó una ceja. —Ahora que lo pienso, no creo que te haya oído nunca decir… esa palabra. Qué… _inusual_ que la digas ahora.

—Solo quería dejarlo claro rápido, —Siseó Harry. —Vosotros dos tenéis la lengua lo bastante afilada como para insultarla de otras maneras. —Estrechó los ojos. —Tan solo… no vayáis a por su _sangre_.

Pansy soltó un sonido de frustración. —Eres consciente de que eso destruye la forma más fácil-

—¡Me da igual! —Espetó Harry, probablemente demasiado alto. Se silenció a sí mismo y le lanzó una mirada feroz a Pansy. —No puedo-

—No lo haremos, Harry, —Susurró Draco.

Llegaron al final de las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada principal, y Harry miró a su alrededor con trepidación. Draco le lanzó una mirada interrogante, y él tragó saliva, después asintió. Se encaminaron por las escaleras, Pansy y Draco delante.

Justo cuando estaban llegando a la cima, la voz de Hermione sonó clara como una campana.

—Apuesto a que le gustaría sentarse en el despacho de Dumbledore, —Estaba diciendo. —Controlarlo todo por encima de los demás profesores, esa estúpida abombada y megalómana-

—¿Estás _segura_ de que quieres terminar esa frase, Granger? —Dijo Draco, con la voz llena de malicia.

De algún modo Harry se las arregló para esconder una mueca. Sonaba tan jodidamente familiar. Después de todo, había estado dirigido hacia él durante años.

 _Quizá puedo hacer esto_ , pensó Harry desesperadamente. _Quizá puedo solo recordar cómo solía pelearme con Draco y usar eso._ Miró más allá de Pansy y Draco para ver a Hermione de pie junto a Neville y Ron, al igual que Ernie Macmillan de Hufflepuff. Ernie, recordó Harry, estaba en la lista que les había pasado Umbridge.

—Me temo que tendré que quitar algunos puntos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff por esto, —Continuó Draco, de algún modo sonando simultáneamente perezoso y divertido.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Malfoy? —Preguntó Ernie, frunciendo el ceño. —Solo los profesores pueden quitar puntos.

—Nosotros también somos prefectos, Malfoy, —Gruñó Ron. —No puedes-

—Oh, sí que _podemos_ , —Dijo Pansy despectivamente. —Verás, los prefectos no tienen permitido quitar puntos, pero los miembros de la Brigada Inquisidora _sí._

—¿La qué? —Demandó Hermione. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia Harry y después volvieron a Malfoy. De algún modo, los demás aún no habían notado aún la presencia de Harry. Entonces los ojos de Harry se desviaron por la entrada del comedor hasta que aterrizaron en la figura que había estado buscando; Umbridge estaba de pie junto a las puertas del Gran Comedor, observando la escena con interés.

—La Brigada Inquisidora, Granger, —Dijo Draco burlón, señalando a la insignia plateada en su capa. —Como hemos demostrado nuestra lealtad al Ministerio de Magia y a la nueva directora, hemos sido seleccionados personalmente por dicha directora para que esta escuela vuelva a estar en forma.

—Es hora de que este colegio tenga _estándares,_ —Añadió Pansy insidiosa.

—Así que, Granger, —Continuó Draco. —Te quitaré cinco puntos por tu falta de respeto a la directora. Macmillan, cinco puntos por contradecir nuestra autoridad. Tu camisa no está abotonada, comadreja, así que serán cinco puntos de tu parte. Y tú, Longbottom-

— _¡¿Harry!?_ —Exclamó Ron de pronto.

Harry tuvo que pelear con cada uno de los músculos de su cara para no mostrar ninguna emoción cuando Ron lo mencionó finalmente. De hecho, tuvo que apretar los dientes y abrir sus fosas nasales para no hacer una mueca visible.

Al instante se dio cuenta de que no iba a poder hacer lo que Pansy había dicho de quedarse atrás y no decir nada. Era hora de ver si realmente podía hacer funcionar esto.

—¿Qué putos cojones estás _haciendo,_ Harry? —Demandó Ron, mirando a Harry con horror. Sus ojos parecían estar pegados al pin plateado en la túnica de Harry.

—Serán otros cinco puntos por malhablado, comadreja, —Dijo Pansy, riéndose.

—Harry… —Dijo Hermione con la boca abierta. —¿También estás participando en esta… “Brigada Inquisidora”? —Tragó. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

 _Gracias, Hermione, —_ Pensó Harry. Habían planeado tener una pelea en público, aunque no tenían intención de que fuera tan pronto. Pero Hermione debió haber notado que Harry necesitaba un modo de empezar la actuación, y tener planeada la discusión seguramente sería más fácil que interpretar el papel directamente con Ron, sin importar lo fracturada que estuviera su relación.

Harry puso su mejor ceño y encontró los ojos de Hermione. —¿A ti que te parece? —Dijo con desdén.

—Yo diría que parece que finalmente has entrado en razón, Harry, —Dijo Draco, y Harry le lanzó un agradecimiento silencioso también. Draco estaba intentando atraer la conversación de vuelta a él; obviamente no estaba seguro de que Harry realmente pudiera hacer esto, después de todo, y Harry estaba bastante de acuerdo.

Pero tenía que intentarlo.

Había interpretado un papel con Umbridge. Podía hacer este también. Tenía que hacerlo.

—Harry simplemente se ha dado cuenta finalmente de quiénes son sus amigos _reales_ , —Continuó Draco, sonriendo. —Así que-

—Exacto, —Dijo Harry. Tal y como se sentía en ese momento, no creía ser capaz de sacar una sonrisa que no le hiciera parecer dolorido, así que asentó una oscura mirada en dirección a Hermione. —Has jugado a ser amigos, Hermione, pero me has mostrado exactamente qué significaba esa _amistad_ cuando no me dijiste ni una palabra sobre ese “ejército” que has montado.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Ernie, mirando a Hermione, quien parecía nerviosa. —¡Nos dijiste que se lo preguntaste… y que él no quería!

—¿Oh, lo _hice?_ —Preguntó Harry desdeñosamente. —¿Y cuándo dije _eso,_ Hermione?

—Yo… —La expresión de Hermione estaba llena de arrepentimiento, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue sacudir la cabeza.

—Sí, —Dijo Harry enfadado. —Parece que _mintió,_ Macmillian.

Habían planeado eso. Se habían inventado una coartada en caso de que alguien del Ejército de Dumbledore le chivase a Umbridge que Harry había sabido de su existencia, incluso si se _había_ olvidado. Convenientemente, les daba la excusa perfecta para tener una muy pública discusión frente a Umbridge.

—Harry, —Dijo Hermione, con el rostro lleno de arrepentimiento, —Siento no habértelo dicho, pero-

—No te molestes… _Granger, —_ Gruñó Harry. Se empujó más allá de Draco y Pansy, dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor.

—¡Harry, espera! —Dijo Ron, poniéndose directamente enfrente suya para bloquear su camino. —Puede que Hermione haya cometido un error, pero sigue siendo tu amiga. ¿Y qué pasa con _Dumbledore?_

Harry no estaba preparado para Ron. Ron no era parte del plan, y Harry quiso patearse a sí mismo por no estar preparado para lo inevitable. Pensaba que habría sido capaz de escaparse sin interpretar el papel con nadie más que Hermione y Neville.

Tragó saliva, esperando que sus nervios no fueran terriblemente visibles, y finalmente miró a Ron a los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa con él? —Preguntó Harry sin levantar la voz.

Ron se atragantó ante esa respuesta. —Eres… yo… él… —Sacudió la cabeza, aparentemente en un intento por recuperar el rumbo. —¿Es que ya no te queda ni una pizca de lealtad?

—¿ _Lealtad_? —Espetó Harry antes de poder detenerse.

Con bastante brusquedad, Harry se dio cuenta de que ese papel iba a ser más fácil de interpretar de lo que pensaba, al menos en ese preciso momento.

—¿Quieres decir lealtad hacia Dumbledore, quien ni siquiera me mira a los ojos cuando me habla? —Dijo Harry cabreado. —Claro, eso cuando se _molesta_ en hablar conmigo. ¿O cuando les dice a mis supuestos “ _amigos”_ que me dejen completamente aislado durante el verano, y ellos le hacen caso? ¿O te refieres a lealtad hacia _ti,_ quien me dejaste de lado como si fuera basura en el momento en el que me seleccionaron en Slytherin? —Continuó Harry con desdén. —¿Realmente quieres hablar conmigo de _lealtad_ , Weasley?

Finalmente Harry se permitió sonreír, con la total certeza de que no tendría problemas para hacerlo ahora. —Creo que te quitaré diez… no, que sean _veinte_ puntos, —Dijo lentamente, su sonrisa creciendo, —Por ser un arrogante _gilipollas_ con pretensiones de superioridad moral.

Los ojos de Ron se agrandaron mientras miraba a Harry en completo y pronunciado pasmo, y Harry sintió como un chute de satisfacción le recorría la columna.

El estallido de risas de Pansy sacaron a Harry del hechizo bajo el que había estado, y Harry pasó los ojos por el grupo. Ernie parecía espantado, mientras que Neville y Hermione tan solo lo estaban mirando con un horror que parecía increíblemente real.

Harry no dudaba de que probablemente _era_ increíblemente real.

—Vamos, Harry, —Dijo Draco, enganchando su brazo con el de Harry y guiándolo hacia el Gran Comedor. —Alejémonos de este pestazo del Ejército de Dumbledore antes de que pierda el apetito.

Harry despegó sus ojos de Neville y Hermione y se dejó arrastrar hacia el comedor.

Umbridge estaba de pe frente a ellos con una asquerosa sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara. Les ofreció un asentimiento antes de darse la vuelta y casi _bailar_ dentro del comedor.

Mientras caminaban, el horror de Harry por lo que acababa de hacer se incrementó. Lo que le había dicho a Ron era todo _real._

No se suponía que fuera _real._

Draco le arrastró hacia el lado de la mesa donde él y Pansy solían sentarse. Harry no pudo evitar estar agradecido por la previsión de Draco mientras tomaba asiento de espaldas a los Gryffindors. Harry no estaba seguro de que pudiera soportar mirarlos.

Más importante, no estaba seguro de si podía soportar que ellos lo miraran a _él_.

—Eso ha sido absolutamente _brillante_ , Harry, —Le susurró Draco al oído.

Harry sabía que había hecho un ben espectáculo, pero el agujero en su estómago era aún más desagradable que cuando Umbridge le había puesto la “I” plateada en la capa.

No se suponía que fuera a ser tan real.

Y no se suponía que fuera a ser tan fácil.

***

De algún modo Harry se las arregló para pasar el resto del día sin tener que hablar con nadie fuera de su casa. Se quedaba atrás e intentaba verse intimidante mientras Pansy y Draco hacían el trabajo. No estaba seguro de si le estaba yendo bien con eso; ciertamente no tenía la estatura de Vince o Greg, y para nada tenía una figura tan imponente.

Pero Pansy había tenido razón en ese respecto: su mera presencia junto al resto de la Brigda Inquisidora parecía poner los pelos de punta al resto del colegio sin que tuviera que tomar acción siquiera. Una mezcla de estupefacción, malas caras, y miradas amenazantes le llegaban cada vez que alguien los veía.

La mayoría no se atrevían a decirle nada directamente a Harry aparte de un par comentarios sorprendidos, la mayoría de Susan Bones.

—Ojalá mi tía hubiera votado por que te echaran, Potter, —Le siseó, solo para que Pansy quitara cinco puntos de Hifflepuff rápidamente por desearle mal a Harry, otros cinco por cuestionar la decisión del Wizengamot y por tanto al Ministerio de Magia, y después otros cinco por no cuidarse bien el pelo.

Angelina Jhonson no se dirigió a Harry con palabras, pero sacó el dedo corazón en su dirección*. Draco le quitó diez puntos de Gryffindor por hacer gestos obscenos.

Para cuando llegó el momento de retirarse a la sala común después de cenar, Harry estaba exhausto. No tenía ni idea de si sería capaz de mantener el tipo durante el tiempo que les llevara derrocar a Umbridge, y lo único que quería era enroscarse en su cama con un buen libro de artes oscuras. Quedaba menos de un mes para Beltane, y Harry quería asegurarse de que estaba preparado para completar su último rito personal en uno o dos días.

Por desgracia, mientras se aproximaban a la entrada de la sala común, se empezó a divisar a Snape. Aparentemente estaba esperando a a alguien y a juzgar por el modo en que sus ojos cayeron instantáneamente sobre Harry, era obvio quién era.

—Potter, conmigo, —Dijo Snape. Draco le lanzó a Harry una mirada que no pudo llegar a interpretar, y Harry solo pudo dejar escapar un suspiro fatigado antes de seguir a Snape por el pasillo.

No fueron muy lejos antes de que Snape sacara su varita y la agitara casi con ausencia en el aire, sus ojos pegados a la cara de Harry mientras lo hacía. Harry reconoció el hechizo silenciador, y tragó nerviosamente mientras miraba a Snape.

—La actuación de hoy en la entrada del Gran Comedor ha sido… _interesante_ , Potter, —Dijo Snape. —La profesora… _directora_ Umbridge parecía particularmente impresionada.

Harry no tenía ni idea de qué responder a eso. —¿Señor?

—¿Exactamente qué _crees_ que estás fraguando? —El labio de Snape se curvó hacia arriba.

—Yo… —Harry se dio cuenta con bastante brusquedad que no tenía ni idea de cómo empezar a explicar la “conspiración”.

—¿Y son tus compañeros conscientes de lo que quiera que sea?

—De hecho fue _su_ idea, —Dijo Harry en voz baja. —De Draco o de Blaise; no estoy seguro.

Los ojos de Snape relampaguearon. Si era de furia o de sorpresa, Harry no tenía ni idea. Snape permaneció en silencio por un momento, y cuando finalmente habló su voz apenas era mayor que un siseo. — _¿Por qué?_

—Para… acercarnos a ella, supongo, —Dijo Harry. —Par intentar encontrar algo que podamos usar en su contra.

Snape no movió un músculo, pero algo en su cara volvió a cambiar y de pronto Harry sintió como el profesor se abalanzaba sobre él. —Si lo hubieseis consultado con vuestro _jefe de casa_ antes de poner en acción esta idiotez de plan, os habría aconsejado _no_ hacerlo, —Dijo enfadado. —Pero viendo cuánto te llevaría el retractarte al… lado no tan bueno de Umbridge, no tienes elección más que seguir adelante. Me explicarás _de inmediato_ lo que esperáis lograr, y por qué tú y tus compañeros tuvisteis la sensación de que era necesario intentar tal insensatez, —Continuó. —O me veré forzado a asignarte tantas detenciones que no tendrás más elección que renunciar a tu nueva… _posición._

Harry tragó saliva. Por mucho que odiase interpretar un rol tan deleznable con Umbridge, no quería pasar el resto de su vida en detención con _Snape._ —Ella es una amenaza, —Dijo Harry. —Sé que puedes ver eso. Ya se las ha arreglado para echara Dumbledore, y-

—Echar a Dumbledore en este momento es algo _beneficioso_ para ti, Potter, —Señaló Snape.

Harry estrechó los ojos. —Él también es lo único que evitaba que ella tomase el control del colegio, —Dijo. —señor, —Añadió, casi como en el último momento. —No soy tan egoísta.

—Puede que esté obstaculizando la educación de… el cuerpo estudiantil, pero eso no es lo bastante grave como para-

—Está planeando introducir una nueva legislación en el Ministerio, —Dijo Harry. —Contra los hijos de muggle. —Snape pareció congelarse, y Harry usó la oportunidad para explicar lo que era la Comisión de Registro de Nacidos de Muggle: cómo Umbridge quería que los hijos de muggle fueran cazados, que sus varitas fueran robadas, y que se les sometiera a juicio.

Mientras hablaba, pareció pasar algo aún más asombroso: la expresión de Snape se fue volviendo más y más seria. Harry juraría que se veía absolutamente furioso, pero un Snape furioso normalmente era un Snape muy ruidoso. Esta vez, sin embargo, no decía nada.

Sin embargo, cuando Harry terminó, Snape pareció borrar toda expresión de su rostro, y le dio a Harry la mirada más neutral que jamás le había puesto desde que se conocían.

 _Aclara tu mente,_ pensó Harry ausentemente, deseando tener el talento de Snape. Ciertamente sería útil para-

_Santa mierda._

Si alguien sabía algo sobre _espionaje,_ ese era _Snape._

—¿Señor? —Preguntó Harry de repente antes de poder detenerse. —¿Cómo finges ser algo que no eres?

Un destello de sorpresa pareció recorrer la cara de Snape, pero Harry pensó que debía habérselo imaginado, especialmente cuando una mueca apareció en los labios de Snape. —¿Realmente estás comparando mi _posición_ con la _tuya?_

—Eh… —Harry tragó. —Por supuesto que no.

—En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, Potter, —Dijo Snape, —Yo una vez fui un mortífago _de verdad_. Lo que hago con el Señor Oscuro no es algo tan infantil y necio como _fingir._

—No, señor, —Dijo Harry rápidamente.

Snape pausó, aún mirando a Harry con ojos contrariados. —Tu actuación de hoy ha sido… —Se apagó, y eso, más que nada, sorprendió a Harry. Snape _siempre_ terminaba sus insultos.

En vez de acabar, Snape pareció cambiar de idea. —Tienes que _seguir_ haciendo lo que has hecho hoy, —Dijo finalmente antes de unos momentos de consideración, y los ojos de Harry se ensancharon de la sorpresa. —Usas pedazos de verdad para perpetuar el papel que estás interpretando, ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Harry se atragantó con su propio aliento. —Sí, señor, —Dijo en voz baja.

—Usar la verdad siempre va a funcionar mejor que “fingir”. —Dijo Snape insidioso. —Canaliza cada fracción de furia que jamás hayas sentido por tu vieja casa. Recuerda cada una de las veces que hayas estado enfadado con tus viejos amigos. No intentes algo tan poco ingenioso como “fingir”.

Eso no sonaba como algo que Harry quisiera hacer, pero Snape tenía razón: lo que había desplegado ates con ron había sido muy real, y sabía que no sería capaz de estar a la altura de esa actuación a menos que usara algo más que también fuera muy real. Descubrió que no era capaz de pronunciar una palabra, así que simplemente asintió.

—Sigues siendo inmensamente estúpido por intentar esto.

Harry solo asintió otra vez.

Snape rodó los ojos y escoltó a Harry de vuelta a la sala común de Slytherin.

***

Harry caminaba fatigado por el pasillo a la mañana siguiente, con Blaise y Theo no muy lejos detrás suya. Había vuelto a soñar con el pasillo del Departamento de Misterios, y su incapacidad para abrir la puerta lo dejaba frustrado e irritado al despertarse. Cuando los remanentes de su sueño se aclararon, llegó toda la ansiedad por la Brigada Inquisidora. En resumen, estaba de un humor horrible.

—Hoy pareces tan despierto como Theo, —Bromeó Blaise. —¿Estás bien, Harry?

Harry tan solo gruñó para responder. Theo, como era costumbre, parecía un sonámbulo.

—Oh, maravilloso, —Dijo Blaise, poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Ahora tendré que lidiar con _dos_ de vosotros Merlin, espero que Tracey ya esté en el desayuno.

—Lo siento, —Se las arregló para murmurar Harry. —No he dormido bien.

—Tendrás que entrar más fresco que _esto_ si vas a entrar en el Gran Comedor sin otro miembro de la ilustre Brigada Inquisidora, —Dijo Blaise. —Creo que Umbridge espera que estés alerta y vivo, preparado para quitar puntos de cualquier pobre Hufflepuff desprevenido por respirar demasiado ruidosamente.

Eso solo hizo sonreír a Harry. —¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando accedí a esto?

—Me _encantaría_ estar en tus zapatos, Harry, —Dijo Blaise. —Yo, por desgracia, quemé todos mis puentes con Umbridge hace tiempo. Déjame al menos vivir a tu costa.

—¿Cómo infiernos ibas a _disfrutar_ esto? —Espetó Harry.

—Porque todo el colegio lleva años tratando a Slytherin como una completa y absoluta mierda, —Replicó Blaise. —Sería bonito poder devolverles la _mitad_ de lo que nos han hecho a nosotros.

Harry suspiró, sabiendo que no sería capaz de convencer a Blaise de que esas represalias serían contraproducentes.

—Y no son solo los alumnos más mayores acorralándonos o atacándonos por la espalda; también son los profesores, —Continuó Blaise. —¿Te acuerdas de tu primer año en Hogwarts, cuando eras un Gryffindor, de cómo nos _robaron_ la copa de las casas? —Blaise frunció el ceño. —Sé que debisteis haberos sentido genial y _reconocidos_ por hacer tantas “buenas acciones”, pero imagínate cómo nos sentimos _nosotros_. Habíamos estado trabajando todo el año para ganar puntos y mantenernos los primeros, y Dumbledore fue y nos hizo caer de bruces.

—Lo siento, —Murmuró Harry. —Yo no le pedí que lo hiciera.

—Sé que no lo hiciste, —Dijo Blaise. —Pero incluso si viene de alguien tan desgraciado como Umbridge, es bonito tener el poder de _nuestro_ lado, por una vez.

—Así que quieres que haga justicia _por_ ti, —Dijo Harry secamente. —¿Alguna petición?

—Muchas, —Dijo Blaise. —Enos Silverling, Ravenclaw de séptimo. Zacharias Smith, es un malcriado, posiblemente más que Draco, _y_ está en vuestra pequeña lista. Linnea Fourpetal, Hufflepuff de sexto. Cormac McLaggen, y creo que estarás de acuerdo en que necesita más castigo, como ese glorioso aumento de cabeza de aquella vez. —Se rio. —Sigo deseando haber estado allí para verlo.

Harry dejó ir otro suspiro, pero en silencio coincidió en que probablemente sería fácil quitarle puntos a McLaggen, especialmente cuando recordaba cómo empujaba a Astoria contra la pared.

Usar furia real funcionaría mejor que fabricarla, después de todo.

—¿Qué hacer Granger aquí abajo? —Preguntó Blaise de repente, y Harry levantó la cabeza. Hermione estaba al final del pasillo, a un lado, ignorando las malas caras y comentarios maliciosos de los Slytherins que pasaban.

—Tenemos que hablar, —Le dijo a Harry mientras se aproximaba, con tono serio, —ahora mismo.

Harry miró a su alrededor. Algunos Slytherins se dirigían a desayunar, y aparte de Blaise y Theo, ninguno era consciente de que Harry estaba interpretando un papel. No quería parecer demasiado acorde, pero era obvio que Hermione no se rendiría.

Para su sorpresa, aparentemente Hermione había pillado las dudas de Harry. —¿Por favor? —Preguntó, con voz más suave. —Sé que estás enfadado conmigo, pero…

—Ha _pasado_ de ti, Granger, —Dijo Montague mezquino mientras pasaba junto a ellos. —Ya era hora.

—Es demasiado temprano para esto, —Soltó Harry, forzando un ceño fruncido. —¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Warrington estaba justo detrás de Montague, le lanzó una mirada incrédula a Harry.

—No me digas que realmente le vas a dar otra oportunidad, —Dijo, gruñendo. —Estaba de buen humor porque finalmente hayas pasado de esta estúpida sangre-

—¡Cassius! —Dijo Blaise, cortando a Warrington. —Me alegro de haberme encontrado contigo. Tengo un pequeño problema y creo que necesito un prefecto para…

Warrington pestañeó, su mueca se desvaneció. —¿Qué es? —Preguntó con tono serio. Por muy prejuicioso y defensor de Voldemort que fuera, se tomaba muy en serio sus deberes como prefecto.

—Alguien me ha robado un libro que dejé el otro día en la sala común, —Dijo Blaise mientras arrastraba a Warrington por el pasillo. —Esperaba que pudiéramos… —Sus voces dejaron de entenderse, dejando a Harry y Hermione con un muy adormilado Theo. Al menos los ojos de Theo ya estaban abiertos.

Theo apenas los miró antes de señalar a su derecha. —Hay un viejo despacho por aquí, —Murmuró, con palabras casi inteligibles. —Vacío.

Hermione miró a Theo como si no estuviera segura de qué pensar de él, pero Harry asintió antes de mirar por encima de su hombro. —Podemos hablar, —Dijo, asegurándose de mantener el tono lo más sardónico y condescendiente que podía cuando vio un puñado de chicos de cuarto detrás de ellos, —como aparentemente tengo que dejarte algunas cosas _claras._ —Empujó a Hermione y se dirigió al despacho sin esperarla.

Abrió la puerta y entró en el pequeño despacho, y tan pronto como Hermione llegó detrás cerró de un portazo lo más fuerte que pudo antes de envolverla en un abrazo.

—Lo siento, —Susurró.

Hermione lo abrazó de vuelta, y Harry se apartó cuando recordó lanzar un Hechizo Imperturbable en la puerta. Apenas tuvo tiempo de guardar su varita antes de que Hermione empezase a hablar.

—No me gusta este plan, Harry, —Dijo, moviendo la mandíbula con firmeza. —No me gustaba desde el principio. Lo odio todo sobre él, y no creo que debas hacerlo.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon por la sorpresa. —Parecías estar de acuerdo la otra noche, —Dijo. —bueno, relativamente hablando.

—De hecho _no_ lo estaba, pero… —Dejó salir un suspiro frustrado. —No quería poner voz a todas mis preocupaciones delante de Malfoy y Zabini, pero… solo quiero que sepas lo que son.

Harry suspiró y se apoyó contra un polvoriento escritorio, cruzándose de brazos. —Muy bien, desembucha.

Hermione presionó los labios. —Sé… sé que vas a odiarme por decir esto, pero no confío en tus compañeros. Ellos… no quieren que hables conmigo, incluso así, en privado. Suena como si estuvieran intentando _aislarte_ de cualquiera que no sea un Slytherin.

—Yo… no creo que esa sea su intención, —Dijo Harry, aunque un hilo de duda se retorció en su mente. Después de todo, no habían confiado en Ron y había resultado que tenían razón, y después habían intentado convencerlo de que Hermione le había ocultado cosas por el bien de Dumbledore.

Aun así, Harry tenía la sensación de que era más probablemente por lo que acababa de decir Blaise; para un Slytherin era difícil confiar en alguien fuera de su casa, y era por razones comprensibles.

—Además, sabes que no voy a hacerles caso en eso, —Dijo Harry, ofreciéndole una sonrisa a Hermione. —Ahora estamos hablando, y sé que encontraré un modo de hacerlo otra vez.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque era un poco débil.

—Realmente quieren sacar a Umbridge del colegio, —Continuó Harry. —Sé que no confías en ellos, pero yo sí. Te quedarías _patidifusa_ al oír lo que dicen algunos Slytherins de puertas para adentro, especialmente los de séptimo… —Sacudió la cabeza. —Es el año de sus EXTASIS, así que sienten que les están arruinando su última oportunidad. He oído hablar de más planes de asesinato de los que puedo recordar.

— _¿Asesinato?_ —Dijo Hermione, sus ojos agrandándose de alarma.

—Es todo palabrería, —Dijo Harry, agitando una mano para restarle importancia. —No van a hacerlo de verdad. —Hizo una pausa. —Al menos, no _creo_ que vayan a hacerlo. —Sonrió burlón.

—No creo que entienda a los Slytherins, —Dijo Hermione débilmente.

—¿Qué más? —Preguntó Harry. —¿Cuáles son tus otras preocupaciones?

Hermione tragó saliva. —Bueno… tenía la sensación de que habría consecuencias, y creo que ya las _hay._

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ernie Mcmillan era uno de los que os creía a ti y a Dumbledore sobre Voldemort, —Dijo. —Después de… _ayer,_ viéndote… ahora dice que ya no está seguro de _qué_ creer.

—A mí… no me importa que no me crean, Hermione, —Dijo Harry, aunque se sintió un poco decepcionado por perder a alguien que le había creído antes, incluso si no había sabido que Ernie lo hacía. —Llevo todo el año lidiando con ello, así que, ¿qué es uno más?

—¡Serán más de uno, Harry! —Dijo Hermione, claramente frustrada. —En esencia, ahora estás trabajando para el _Ministerio,_ quien ha estado negando categóricamente el retorno de Voldemort. ¡Es como si estuvieras corroborando sus afirmaciones! —Sacudió la cabeza. —Odio la posición en la que estás silo por ser quien eres, y desearía que no estuvieras ahí, pero-

—¡Hermione, no puedo… —Harry casi empezó a gritar, pero se las arregló para volver a tomar el control de sí mismo, respirando profundamente. —No puedo ser el… _símbolo_ que todo el mundo quiere que sea.

 _Aunque sé muy bien que terminaré siendo un símbolo para la oscuridad una vez que me declare…_ El pensamiento le atravesó inesperadamente, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

—No puedo… sentarme y no hacer nada, Hermione, —Dijo. —Sabes que yo no soy así, y lleva _matándome_ todo el año.

—Ya lo sé, Harry, pero-

— _Necesito_ hacer algo, —Dijo. —Y puedo lidiar con que me llamen mentiroso, o… traidor, o _lo que sea_ que la gente quiera decir hoy de mí.

—Harry, por favor-

—Tengo la oportunidad de hacer algo, y-

—¡Harry! —El grito de Hermione sorprendió a Harry, quien cerró la boca abruptamente.

Hermione tomó aliento profundamente antes de continuar. —Siento mucho que te hayas estado sintiendo frustrado, —Dijo genuinamente. —¿Pero puedo por favor terminar de contarte lo que dijo Ernie?

Harry soltó un suspiro frustrado. —Adelante.

—No te va a gustar, —Dijo. —Pero como todo lo que parezco ser capaz de hacer últimamente es hacerte enfadar… —Sacudió la cabeza, y de pronto Harry se dio cuenta de lo visiblemente nerviosa que estaba. ¿Era _él_ quien la estaba poniendo nerviosa?

—Ernie piensa… que o estabas mintiendo al final del año pasado, y que Voldemort no ha vuelto realmente, —Dijo, —o que Voldemort _sí_ que ha vuelto realmente, pero ahora estás ayudando a encubrirlo porque… porque te has unido a su causa en algún momento en los últimos meses.

Harry se congeló y la miró horrorizado.

—Lo siento, Harry.

—¿Seguiría… —La voz de Harry se agrietó y paró, tragando, para volverlo a intentar. —¿Seguiría pensando eso si yo no estuviera en Slytherin?

—No lo sé, Harry, —Dijo Hermione, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Y no estoy diciendo que esté bien, que la gente _debería_ tener esos prejuicios contra todos los de Slytherin… pero las dos conclusiones a las que las que la gente está saltando son que Voldemort no ha vuelto y no es una amenaza, resultando en que bajen la guardia… —Paró, tragando saliva. —O que Voldemort realmente _es_ una amenaza y que tú vas camino de convertirte en un mortífago.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. —No tengo ni idea de cómo convencer a la gente de eso, —Dijo.

En la cara de Hermione brilló pura sorpresa. —¿A ti… a ti te parecería bien que la gente piense eso? —Preguntó incrédula. —¿Realmente estás considerando esto?

—Yo… —Harry tragó. — _No_ me parece bien, en absoluto, pero si realmente es eso lo que la gente va a pensar… —Suspiró. —Es mejor que la gente crea que me he… —Se estremeció, ni siquiera capaz de decir las palabras.

—Harry…

—Preferiría… preferiría que la gente esté preparada para protegerse, —Dijo. Le mostró una débil y temblorosa sonrisa. —Además, no es como si tuviera que ir por ahí anunciando que voy… a tomar a marca. El rumor de que estoy intentando ser el próximo señor oscuro sigue teniendo fuerza, así que probablemente… se entienda solo.

—Oh, Harry…

—Hermione, no, —Dijo Harry sacudiendo la cabeza. —Sé que odias esto y sé que lo sientes, pero te juro que si empiezas a decirlo, voy a volverme _completamente_ majara.

Hermione lo miró durante algunos momentos antes de asentir. —Vale.

—Y solo estoy… —Tragó saliva, intentando elegir sus palabras con cuidado. —Al mismo tiempo, de algún modo también tengo que dejarles claro a los Slytherins que _no_ voy a unirme a Voldemort.

Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon. —¿Por qué? —Preguntó.

—Porque he… he hecho algunos avances con eso, —Dijo Harry, ignorando la sorpresa que se expandió por la cara de Hermione, —Y no estoy dispuesto a perderlos. —Con todo lo que le habían contado sobre los magos oscuros, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlos pensar que realmente Voldemort _era_ la única opción que tenían.

Merlin, esto se estaba volviendo extremadamente complicado, y Harry no tenía ni idea de si era remotamente capaz de sacarlo adelante.

—Pero tu… deberías volver con Ernie y decirle… decirle… —Dejó salir un suspiro de frustración. —Tienes que decirle algo que haga parecer como… que estoy…

—Harry, ni siquiera puedes obligarte a decir las palabras, ni para mí, y yo sé la verdad, —Dijo Hermione.

—Lo sé, —Dijo Harry descontento. —Espero que el correr del rumor haga todo el trabajo por mí.

—Quizá puedas… —Hermione tragó saliva, viéndose bastante disgustada ella misma. —Quizá deberías llamarme una… una _sangresucia,_ en público.

— _No,_ —Dijo Harry, probablemente un poco con demasiada fuerza. —No voy a hacer eso. No _puedo._ —Sacudió la cabeza con énfasis. —Además, si realmente fuera a… _unirme a Voldemort_ , no lo haría tan…

—¿Obvio? —Dijo Hermione. —Tienes razón, por supuesto. —Suspiró. —Es solo que todo esto parece tan… arriesgado y sin garantía de que sirva para nada.

—Cuando un plan Slytherin falla, intentamos otro, —Dijo Harry. —Si eso no funciona, nos las ingeniaremos con otra cosa.

Hermione le dio una débil sonrisa. —Realmente estás abrazando tu… nueva casa, ¿verdad?

—Andromeda ayudó, —Dijo Harry, permitiéndose sonreír finalmente. —Entiendo por qué… no confiáis en los Slytherins. Es comprensible. Incluso Andromeda admite que los Slytherins tienden a hacerse un nombre, incluso cuando no tienen… las alianzas más encantadoras. —Sacudió la cabeza. —Pero espero que les des una oportunidad, incluso a aquellos que se han comportado como idiotas contigo. Quiero decir… Blaise fue el primero de nosotros que intentó echar por tierra a Umbridge, —Continuó. —Lleva intentándolo desde comienzos del año.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó Hermione, sus cejas disparándose hacia arriba. —Eso es… inesperado.

—Creo que su principal motivación son los TIMOs, —Admitió Harry.

—Tampoco es que haya logrado mucho, ¿verdad? —Dijo Hermione, frunciendo el ceño. —¿Con cuántas ganas lo está intentando?

De pronto Harry se sintió bastante defensivo con Blaise. —También estaba intentando asegurarse de sacarme de la mira de Umbrigde poniéndose _a sí mismo_ en mi lugar, —Dijo. —Y al menos su plan no ha traído represalias como ha hecho el ejército de Dumbledore.

En el instante en que la frase dejó su boca, Harry se arrepintió de haberla dicho, y la expresión dolida que se propagó por la cara de Hermione solo le hizo sentirse peor.

—Hermione, lo siento, —Dijo. —No debería haber dicho eso.

—Es verdad, supongo, —Dijo Hermione en voz baja, sus ojos cayendo al suelo.

—No, Hermione-

—Dumbledore se ha ido por mi culpa. No puedo negar eso, —Dijo Hermione. —Lo que has dicho es verdad. —Levantó la vista para mirar a Harry a los ojos. —Al igual que algunas de las cosas que dijiste ayer eran verdad.

Harry tragó.

—Lo que le dijiste a Ron, e incluso a mí, aunque lo habíamos planeado con tiempo… era todo verdad, ¿no es así?

—No mentiste a los demás con lo de que me negué a unirme al Ejército de Dumbledore.

—No, pero te guardé el secreto a propósito, —Dijo Hermione. —Debería haberte dicho que seguí adelante y lo hice de todas formas.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. —Hermione, no pienses eso. Tenías todo el derecho a guardarme el secreto. Yo soy el que te dijo que “no”.

—Incluso lo que dijiste sobre Dumbledore… —Hermione tragó, y su cara pareció decaer más y más. —Toda esa furia era _real._

Harry odiaba la forma en que le estaba mirando, pero finalmente asintió. —Snape… Snape dijo que usar fragmentos de verdad sería el mejor modo de hacer esto… creíble.

Un destello de sorpresa pareció atravesar la tristeza de Hermione. —¿Snape lo sabe? —Preguntó. —¿Se lo has contado?

—No, —Dijo Harry. —Lo adivinó.

—Y probablemente tiene razón. —Hermione sacudió la cabeza, una débil sonrisa finalmente apareció en su cara. —Tiene sentido que tengas que usar la verdad para hacer que la gente se crea una mentira… especialmente cuando tú eres una persona tan honesta.

Eso era lo peor que Hermione podría haber dicho.

Con una rápida y entrecortada inspiración, su estómago dio un vuelco desagradable y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Harry llevaba _meses_ mintiendo a Hermione.

El horror de su expresión debió haber sido obvio, pero por suerte Hermione no supo lo que significaba porque simplemente dio un paso hacia delante y lo envolvió en un estrecho abrazo. Él deseó que su abrazo lo abatiera, pero solo sirvió para hacerle sentir peor.

No era honesto en absoluto. Había sido manipulador, embustero, y completamente indigno de la confianza que Hermione tenía en él.

Fue solo cuando ella se retiró para mirarlo cariñosamente que fue capaz de recuperarse. Sacudió la cabeza lleno de arrepentimiento. —Lo siento, —Dijo. —Tendré que usar la verdad para que alguien se lo crea, así que probablemente voy a… tener que decir ciertas cosas que podrían…

—¿Doler? —Preguntó Hermione. —Lo sé. Y lo entiendo.

—Solo espero… espero que sigas siendo mi amiga cuando haya terminado de interpretar este papel. —Harry la miró, tragando con fuerza y deseando desesperadamente poder decirle que estaba jugando más de un papel.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y le miró perpleja, como si Harry acabase de decir una tontería. —Sabes que lo seré, Harry.

***

_Obscero te venire. Mecum, tueri, dirige. Offero tibi sui._

Recibió la calma que le ofrecía la oscuridad al reunirse a su alrededor. —Un círculo no tiene principio, y nunca termina. Busco conocer esa magia. Busco conocer esa fuerza.

Ciertamente necesitaría la fortaleza de la oscuridad para enfrentar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en su vida.

Tenía que convencer a tantos Slytherins como pudiera de que Voldemort no era el único camino para ellos. Tenía que convencer al resto del mundo de que Voldemort había regresado, y para hacer eso, tenía que prender el rumor de que estaba considerando unirse a la persona que había asesinado a sus padres.

Tenía que convencer a Umbridge de que realmente estaba trabajando por su causa porque no solo tenía que averiguar lo que les estaba haciendo a los demás alumnos; tenía que protegerlos de lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

Tenía que hacer todo eso y encima estudiar para sus TIMOs, intentar y fracasar en aprender Oclumancia, y continuar ocultando su viaje por el camino oscuro de su mejor amiga.

No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a arreglárselas para hacerlo todo.

— _Necesito_ conocer esa fuerza, —Susurró Harry. —Por favor ayúdame. Sé que no he terminado de declararme, pero… —Levantó sus ojos hacia el cielo nocturno. —Necesito ayuda.

La magia oscura acarició su mejilla como respuesta, y pareció susurrarle sin palabras. De forma parecida a como lo había hecho en el Solsticio.

 _Estás a salvo. Es aquí a donde perteneces,_ Parecía expresar. _Ya tienes esa fuerza._

Harry tomó un aliento tembloroso, asintiendo. Sacó su varita e iluminó la vela de Sirius, después la de Draco.

—Este es el último paso que debo dar antes de mi declaración final, —Dijo. —He dedicado mi sangre y mi magia, y esta noche me dedico a mí mismo. —Iluminó su propia vela, y mientras la llama cobraba vida un escalofrío le recorrió la columna.

No perdió ni un momento; rebuscó en su bolsa y sacó una pluma. Era larga, aunque no exagerada, y parecía resplandecer en negro y púrpura a la luz de las velas. Era la pluma de la cola de un mirlo, y era una pluma única de los ritos de dedicación Black. Harry suponía que tenía sentido; era un pájaro _negro**,_ después de todo. Pero Draco le había explicado algunas de las historias que había alrededor de los mirlos, al igual que por qué sus plumas eran tan apropiadas para usar en un rito del ser, especialmente para Harry.

Los mirlos tendían a cantar al atardecer y al amanecer, siendo conocidos como los heraldos del cambio. Cantaban cuando la oscuridad se volvía luz y cuando la luz se volvía oscuridad, creando vínculos entre los dos pero nunca dejando uno de otro. Si uno oía el canto de un mirlo cuando no era el amanecer o el atardecer, supuestamente era un signo de que la vida de la persona que lo oía iba a cambiar.

Harry le sonrió a la pluma y la puso sobre su palma, sosteniéndola boca arriba frente a él.

—Ofrezco a la oscuridad mi cuerpo y ser, —Dijo Harry, su voz rompiéndose por la emoción. —Por favor permíteme convertirme en tu pupilo.

Su visión se fundió a negro inmediatamente.

Parecía estar de pie en un vacío; no sabía lo que era arriba ni lo que era abajo, o sobre qué se estaba apoyando exactamente. Nada tenía forma y pura oscuridad lo rodeaba. Su propia respiración parecía demasiado ruidosa, como si estuviera interrumpiendo el silencio.

Pivotó sobre sus pies y miró a su alrededor, solo había negro hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista.

—¿Qué es esto? —Susurró.

Volvió a darse la vuelta, más lentamente esta vez, otro ser había aparecido detrás suya.

Era él mismo.

Era como mirarse en un espejo, aunque era un espejo mágico, no muggle, ya que su otro yo no imitaba sus movimientos. Estaba vestido con su uniforme de Hogwarts, corbata, escudo y colores de Slytherin, aunque Harry agradeció que su otro yo no llevase la “I” plateada en su túnica. Por lo demás se veían completamente idénticos.

De pronto la comprensión atravesó a Harry como un rayo.

Este era él; pero era el _él_ en quien se convertiría. Este era él como mago oscuro.

Incluso después de terminar su declaración, incluso después de volverse un pupilo de la oscuridad, incluso si de verdad cambiaba, seguiría siendo la misma persona. Seguiría siendo Harry.

Harry sonrió a su doble, y le mandó una palabra de gratitud a la oscuridad por mostrárselo.

De pronto su otro yo le sonrió, y no pudo ser por más de una fracción de segundo, tan rápido que si Harry hubiera parpadeado se lo habría perdido, pero sus ojos relampaguearon en rojo antes de volver al familiar tono verde.

Y después desapareció.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Harry.

Corrió unos cuantos pasos hacia donde había estado su otro yo, pero estaba solo en el vacío otra vez.

Giró sobre sus talones para ver si podía volver a encontrarlo, solo para descubrir que el vacío detrás de él había desaparecido por completo. Estaba de pie en lo que parecía ser una sala de estar.

Estaba en una casa en la que estaba seguro no había estado nunca antes, pero que de algún modo se sentía increíblemente familiar y no tenía ni idea de por qué. Mientras exploraba la sala, pasando al comedor parecía saber dónde estaban todos los muebles, dónde estaban todas las paredes, y sabía que si giraba la esquina se encontraría con unas escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso.

Miró las escaleras, preguntándose por qué sabía que habría una habitación arriba a la derecha. Ascendió, su mano recorriendo la barandilla. Inmediatamente a la derecha del final de las escaleras había una puerta, y la puerta tenía un símbolo pintado con sangre, justo a la altura de los ojos.

No se parecía a nada que hubiera visto antes, aunque le recordaba a las runas que estudiaban Blaise y Hermione. Había una larga línea en el medio, con otras líneas saliendo en varios ángulos. Tocó la traza de la línea central, pasando su dedo de arriba a abajo, y cuando retiró su mano su dedo índice estaba rojo y centelleaba.

Miró el símbolo durante otro largo momento antes de bajar la mano y girar el pomo, abriendo la puerta.

Su visión se llenó de inmediato de brillante luz verde, y cuando pestañeó por su fuerza, se hubo ido. Estaba de vuelta en Hogwarts, tres velas se consumían frente a él.

Seguía sosteniendo su mano frente a él, con la palma hacia arriba, pero la pluma se había ido.

La vela roja del centro, su vela, empezó a destellar y chisporrotear, la llama pareció crecer más allá de lo que la mecha debería ser capaz de mantener. Las llamas de las dos velas negras a cada lado parecieron inclinarse hacia dentro, hacia la llama más grande del centro, antes de extinguirse repentinamente.

Harry lo notó casi de inmediato; comenzando en el fondo de la vela roja, pareció aparecer tinta negra. Giró por los bordes del cilindro, haciendo espirales y engullendo cada nota de rojo. Cuando el negro llegó a la cima de la vela, la llama bailó una vez más antes de desvanecerse.

El aliento de Harry se atoró en su garganta cuando tomó su vela. Ahora era completamente negra, idéntica a la de Sirius y Draco.

Estaba un paso más cerca de su declaración final, y le apetecía llorar más que otra cosa. No podía, las lágrimas simplemente no llegaban, pero se descubrió deseando poder. En su lugar, tomó su vela negra con ambas manos, doblándose sobre ella, y tomó varias bocanadas de aire.

Ver su vela volverse negra, ver la transformación, parecía hacer que su mayor preocupación se viera mucho más real.

Iba a declararse oscuro en menos de un mes. Sería un mago oscuro, y no podría esconderlo por mucho tiempo.

Y cuando saliera a la luz, sabía que perdería a Hermione para siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: Harry tiene un montón de cosas encima ¿verdad?  
> NT:  
> * El texto original dice que Angelina saca dos dedos formando una “V”, un gesto que se considera ofensivo en Inglaterra.  
> **En inglés mirlo se dice “blackbird”, es decir, literalmente “pájaro negro”, “pájaro black”


	24. La Pregunta

Al entrar en la sala común a la mañana siguiente, Harry se paró sobre sus talones cuando vio que Draco ya estaba allí, enroscado en el sofá junto al fuego y hojeando ociosamente un libro.

—Qué temprano estás aquí, —Dijo Harry, y Draco levantó la vista y sonrió.

Se puso de pie y lanzó el libro al sofá descuidadamente. —Quería saber cómo fue tu rito de anoche, —Dijo, con tono demandante. —Fuiste derechito a la cama cuando volviste, y deberías contarme estas cosas, ya que soy tu-

—Fue bien, —Dijo Harry, sonriendo. El idiota malcriado dentro de Draco estaba en todo su esplendor. —Fue exactamente como esperaba.

—¿Entonces por qué estabas tan disgustado anoche? —Preguntó Draco. —Estabas de buen humor después de los otros dos ritos.

Harry suspiró, bajando la vista a sus zapatos. —Solo estoy… preocupado, —Dijo suavemente.

—¿Por qué?

Harry tragó. —Voy a perder a Hermione cuando me declare.

—No tiene por qué saber que eres un mago oscuro, —Señaló Draco.

—Lo averiguará, —Dijo Harry. —Quizá no inmediatamente, pero… con el tiempo, lo hará. —Sacudió la cabeza. —Además, me han sugerido más de una vez que… en algún momento podría hacérselo saber _a todo el mundo_. No hasta que haya terminado con esta mierda de la Brigada Inquisitorial, obviamente, porque estoy seguro de que sería bastante contraproducente-

—Sí, me contaste lo que dijo mi tía Andromeda, —Respondió Draco. —Y estoy de acuerdo en que podría ser beneficioso para los magos oscuros que lo hicieras, pero Harry… —Se apagó, cruzando los brazos.

—¿Qué?

—Si no puedes convencer a tu mejor amiga de que los magos oscuros no son la escoria del mundo mágico. —Dijo Draco, —¿Cómo puedes esperar convencer a nadie más? —Harry no contestó, y Draco continuó. —Si realmente vas a decírselo al mundo, tienes que empezar por algún sitio.

—Sí, —Admitió Harry.

—Aunque no hasta que te hayas declarado, —Dijo Draco, estrechando los ojos. —Si lo haces, tiene que ser calculado.

Harry soltó una carcajada. Andromeda le había dicho exactamente lo mismo. —Es demasiado pronto para pensar en eso, de todas formas, —Dijo. —vamos a desayunar, estoy hambriento.

—Aún no me has hablado del rito, —Dijo Draco, haciendo un mohín.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Fue… un poco extraño, —Dijo. —Sabía que me mostraría visiones, pero ninguna tenía sentido.

—Yo vi a mi madre en el mío, —Dijo Draco, y Harry lo miró sorprendido. —Sus brazos estaban cubiertos de cortes, y estaba llorando… pero sonriendo. —Se sacudió. —No tuvo sentido en ese momento, tampoco. No supe lo que significaba hasta este Solsticio.

—El rito de sangre para la fertilidad, —Dijo Harry, recordando lo que les había dicho Narcissa.

Draco asintió, después sonrió a Harry. —Nací gracias a la magia oscura, lo que significa que s _iempre_ he sido un pupilo de la oscuridad.

Harry se rio. —Por supuesto que sí, —Dijo. —Venga. Vamos a desayunar.

—¿Y vas a decirme lo que viste? —Dijo Draco, viéndose un poco picado.

Harry pensó en cuando se vio a sí mismo con los ojos llameando en rojo, y en el extraño símbolo pitado en sangre, y simplemente sacudió la cabeza. —Ahora no, —Dijo, caminando hacia la puerta de la sala común y esperando que Draco lo dejase estar.

—Harry, —Dijo Draco en voz baja. —¿Sabes… sabes que puedes contármelo, verdad?

Harry pausó y se dio la vuelta. Draco tenía razón. Demonios, Harry había pensado exactamente eso en los pasados meses; lo fácil que se había vuelto hablar con Draco.

Draco sabía más de lo que pasaba en la cabeza de Harry que nadie más en su vida, y de nuevo Harry no podía creer lo mucho que había cambiado su relación.

—Los sé, —Dijo Harry finalmente. —Solo… luego, ¿vale?

Draco soltó un suspiro dramático pero siguió a Harry sin más protestas.

—Me alegro tanto de que hoy sea viernes, —Murmuró Harry mientras caminaban por los pasillos. Entre el Ejército de Dumbledore siendo atrapado, unirse a la Brigada Inquisitorial, y de algún modo sacar tiempo para su último rito personal, esa semana le había parecido la más larga del año escolar.

—Pero solo quedan seis semanas para los TIMOs, —Dijo Draco. —No es como si fuéramos a relajarnos este fin de semana.

—Ugh, —Dijo Harry. —No me lo recuerdes.

—El lunes también tenemos una reunión vocacional con el profesor Snape, —Continuó Draco mientras llegaban a las escaleras que subían a la entrada principal.

Harry gimió.

—Al menos tú _tienes_ una respuesta que darle, —Dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño. —No creo que a Snape le agrade que le diga que tengo que seguir los pasos de mi padre.

Harry casi se tropezó con sus propios pies. —¿Qué? —Preguntó con horror.

Draco le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. —Quiero decir “influenciar en el Ministerio”, por supuesto, —Dijo. —Eso es lo que mi padre espera, así que…

—¿Pero es eso lo que tú quieres hacer? —Preguntó Harry.

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Honestamente no he pensado en qué otra cosa me gustaría hacer, —Admitió. —Considerando que mi padre me ha tenido a sus órdenes desde que nací-

—¿A sus órdenes para qué? —Dijo una voz insidiosa detrás de ellos. —¿Para tomar la marca?

Tanto Harry como Draco miraron detrás suya para ver a Padma y Parvati Patil mirándolos con mala cara. —No puedo decir que sepa a qué os referís, —Dijo Draco con desdén. —Pero voy a quitar cinco puntos de Gryffindor por eso.

—Que sean cinco de Ravenclaw también, —Dijo Harry. —Honestamente no estoy seguro de cual de las dos dijo eso.

—Sabes _exactamente_ a qué se refería, —Disparó Parvati.

—Y cinco más de Gryffindor, —Dijo Draco, sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa. —Honestamente, ¿no lo habéis pillado ya?

—¿Y qué pasa contigo, Potter? —Dijo Padma, ignorando el comentario de Draco. —¿Es por eso que fuiste una cita tan horrible para mi hermana en el Baile de Yule?

Harry parpadeó, confuso. —¿Qué?

—Quizás ya estabas trabajando para Quien-Tú-Sabes entonces, y te pasaste toda la noche deseando poder haber ido con alguna mortífaga, —Gruñó Parvati.

—¿Con Parkinson, quizá? —Añadió Padma.

Harry las miró, en parte anonadado y en parte horrorizado, pero Draco dejó salir una sonora risotada. —Suena como si estuvierais buscando excusas para explicar por qué no os encontraba encantadoras en absoluto, Patil.

Saliendo de su estupor, Harry forzó una sonrisa maliciosa. Era bastante más fácil de lo que había sido unos días. _Usa la verdad,_ pensó.

—El único motivo por el que te pedí ir, Patil, —Dijo, —fue porque había esperado demasiado para preguntar a alguien más. Después de todo tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparme el año pasado. —Forzó una risa. — _Literalmente_ eras la última opción de todo el colegio. —A su lado, Draco soltó un bufido. —Y hay ni que preguntarse por qué, dada tu… e _ncantadora_ personalidad. O la falta de ella.

Draco se carcajeó.

—Otros cinco puntos de Ravenclaw, solo para igualarlo, —Continuó. —Y otro diez de cada una por detenernos para empezar.

Padma gruñó. —Tú-

—¿Queréis que os quitemos más? —Dijo Draco. —¿Estás determinada a poner a Ravenclaw en negativo tú sola, Patil? —Le lanzó otra horrible sonrisa. —Y si eso no te convence para que dejes de hablarnos, tenemos permitido recomendar una detención, también. ¿Qué te parecería pasar las próximas semanas con Flich?

—No he podido evitar notar que no has negado estar al servicio de Quien-Tú-Sabes, Potter, —Dijo otra voz de repente, y Harry levantó la vista para ver a Ernie Mcmillian aproximándose a ellos.

Draco soltó una carcajada. —¿Quieres que le quite puntos a Hufflepuff también, Mcmillian?

—¿Cuál es, Potter? —Dijo Ernie, ignorando a Draco. —¿Quien-Tú-Sabes ha vuelto sí o no?

Esto era exactamente de lo que Hermione había advertido a Harry. Esperaba que Hermione le hubiera dicho algo a Ernie, o que los rumores siempre recorriendo la escuela hicieran todo el trabajo. Al parecer Ernie sentía la necesidad de preguntarle directamente a Harry, en persona.

Por fortuna, Harry tenía previsto que le preguntaran directamente, y ya había planeado lo que tenía que decir y cómo tenía que comportarse para perpetrar el rumor. —Cometí un error, —Dijo Harry lentamente, y forzó una pequeña y desagradable sonrisa en su cara. —El _Señor Oscuro_ no ha retornado.

Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto que Harry deseaba, o _necesitaba,_ mejor dicho, ya que ciertamente no _deseaba_ que la gente creyera el rumor; porque los ojos de Ernie se ensancharon horrorizados.

Después de todo, Harry Potter, que hasta recientemente era bien conocido por usar el nombre real de Voldemort, no llamándolo nunca “Quien-Tú-Sabes” o “El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado”. La mayoría de magos y brujas que solían llamarlo el “Señor Oscuro” eran simpatizantes, como mínimo.

Harry necesitaba que creyeran que _él_ era el que había cambiado, en vez de dejar que dudaran de que Voldemort había vuelto.

Ernie no había dicho nada en respuesta; solo siguió mirando a Harry con la traición escrita en su cara.

Draco soltó otra carcajada y se dieron la vuelta hacia el Gran Comedor, pero los pasos de Harry se acortaron cuando vio a la profesora McGonagall observándolo con un ceño severo en su rostro.

—¿Podría venir conmigo un momento, Potter? —Preguntó McGonagall.

Harry tragó saliva. —Por supuesto. —Le lanzó un asentimiento a Draco. —Te veré allí. —Draco asintió y miró mal a McGonagall mientras pasaba a su lado.

McGonagall tiró de Harry hacia un lado de la entrada inmediatamente. —¿Estás bien, Potter? —Preguntó, sus ojos se clavaban en Harry con lo que parecía una combinación de preocupación y furia.

Harry asintió. —Estoy bien, Profesora.

McGonagall apretó los labios. —Lo dudo mucho, —Dijo. —No has estado actuando-

—Estoy bien, —Insistió Harry, e intentó mantenerle la mirada a McGonagall, intentando que creyera sus palabras. Medio deseó que ella usara la Legremancia para buscar las respuestas a sus preguntas. —Es… —Hizo una pausa, intentando pensar qué podía decir para aliviar su preocupación, pero después descubrió a Umbridge al otro lado de la entrada, vigilándolo.

Siempre lo estaba jodidamente vigilando.

—De verdad, —Dijo Harry. —Estoy bien. —No hay _nada_ en absoluto de qué preocuparse.

McGonagall dejó salir un “hmpf” insatisfecho, presionando sus labios. —¿Hay algo que le gustaría decirme, Potter?

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon. —Yo… —Por supuesto que había algo que quería decirle. Quería contárselo todo: lo que estaba haciendo, por qué lo estaba haciendo, y por qué no solo tenía que pretender ser el estúpido esbirro de Umbridge, sino que también tenía que darle a todo el mundo la impresión de que había desarrollado cierto mínimo respeto por Voldemort. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la extrañaba como cabeza de casa y lo único que quería era desplegarlo todo delante suya.

Pero no podía. —No, señora, —Dijo.

El ceño de McGonagall se profundizó, y miró a Harry por un largo momento.

 _Ya lo sabe demasiada gente,_ se recordó Harry desesperadamente. _No puedo decírselo._

Finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro. —Mi puerta sigue abierta, Potter, —Dijo, y partió sin decir más palabra.

Harry deseó poder liberar parte de la tensión que inflamaba todo su cuerpo, pero no podía, no mientras Umbridge seguía mirándolo. En su lugar, optó por rodar los ojos ante la retirada de McGonagall y dirigirse al Gran Comedor.

Pero justo cuando casi había llegado a la entrada, Umbrigde le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

Harry maldijo internamente. Si lo ponían más al límite estaba seguro de que iba a explotar. Soltó un suspiro silencioso pero fue hacia ella obedientemente.

—¿Sí, Directora? —Preguntó.

—Me gustaría que vinieras a mi despacho esta noche después de la cena, Harry, —Dijo Umbridge, y Harry tuvo que suprimir un desagradable escalofrío al oírla usar su nombre con tanta facilidad. —Necesito tu ayuda con algo.

—Por supuesto, —Dijo Harry, asintiendo. Sin embargo, por dentro su estómago pareció darse la vuelta.

***

—¿Para qué se supone que necesita tu ayuda? —Preguntó Pansy en la cena aquella noche. —La _tuya_ en específico, quiero decir.

—Probablemente para algo que va a hacer que Harry haga un agujero por todo el castillo, —Dijo Blaise, con una risilla.

Harry rodó los ojos y lanzó un guisante a la sien de Blaise.

—Tus modales son deleznables, —Dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras, aunque Harry apreció que sonaba más bien divertido.

—Harry, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —Preguntó Blaise, ignorando el lanzamiento de Harry. —¿Puedo tomar prestada tu capa esta noche?

—¿Esta vez me lo vas a preguntar? —Dijo Harry sarcástico.

— _Sabía_ que estarías molesto por eso, —Dijo Blaise. —Y sí, te lo estoy preguntando.

Harry suspiró. —Tan solo sé cuidadoso con ella, —Dijo.

—Y haznos saber lo que encuentras esta vez, —Añadió Draco.

—¿Qué estás buscando, por cierto? —Dijo Harry.

Blaise tan solo sonrió. —Os lo haré saber cuando lo encuentre.

***

—Gracias por ser tan… _puntual_ , Harry, —Dijo Umbridge mientras cerraba la puerta detrás suya.

—Por supuesto, señora, —Dijo Harry. —¿En qué puedo asistirla?

Umbridge dejó que una sonrisa se extendiera por su cara y le hizo gestos a un pequeño escritorio que había sido puesto adyacente a al suyo, donde descansaban una pluma, tinta, y algunos trozos de pergamino. —Como mencioné antes, voy a interrogar a algunos estudiantes… _problemáticos_ y me gustaría que tomaras notas.

A Harry le hormigueó la piel, pero asintió comprendiendo.

—Me gustaría que tú específicamente estés presente cuando interrogue a los Gryffindors, —Continuó. —Como una vez estuviste en su casa, puede que _percibas_ cosas en sus respuestas que otros no.

La razón que le había dado era completamente fabricada, y Harry se dio cuenta al instante. Sabía que su meta real al querelo allí era porque quería que vieran a Harry. Quería que lo vieran firmemente bajo su yugo, apoyando todo lo que ellos enfrentaban.

Harry se sintió enfermo al pensarlo, pero era a lo que se había apuntado, y suponía que debería tomarlo como una buena señal. Si Umbrigde realmente creía que “tenía a Harry”, como lo había expresado Draco, por supuesto que querría presumirlo.

—El primer estudiante llegará pronto, —Dijo, y le hizo gestos al pequeño escritorio junto al suyo.

—¿Puedo preguntar de quién se trata? —Dijo Harry mientras sacaba la silla. _Por favor que no sea Ron. Por favor que no sea Ron,_ Pensó desesperadamente mientras se sentaba.

—La señorita Angelina Johnson, —Respondió Umbrigde. —Uno de los miembros más mayores del Ejército de Dumbledore.

Al principio Harry se sintió aliviado de que no fuera Ron, pero después de puso nervioso al pensar en cómo le había sacado el dedo el otro día. Por supuesto, Harry suponía que _ninguno_ de los Gryffindors sería preferible. Ni siquiera le gustaba interpretar el papel con Hermione y Neville, y ellos sabían el secreto.

Harry preparó su pluma y tinta, temiendo el momento en que apareciera Angelina y al mismo tiempo deseando terminar de una vez. Umbridge llamó a las cocinas por flu, instruyendo a los elfos domésticos para que trajeran una tetera llena a su despacho, después puso una silla directamente frente a su escritorio.

Llegó el té. Harry escribió ociosamente el nombre de Angelina en la parte superior del pergamino, junto con la fecha. Los minutos pasaron arrastrándose, y Umbridge chasqueó la lengua.

—Llega tarde, —Dijo Umbridge, presionando los labios y sacudiendo la cabeza, y después se oyó llamar a la puerta. Un chute de algo como la adrenalina atravesó la columna de Harry.

Umbridge se puso de pie y juntó las manos en su regazo, y Harry se preguntó si se suponía que él también tenía que ponerse de pie. —¡Pasa! —Dijo ella, con un tono demasiado agradable.

Angelina entró, viéndose bastante descontenta. Localizó a Harry de inmediato y sus ojos se agrandaron estupefactos. Harry puso una expresión neutral y le devolvió la mirada.

—Harry, por favor toma nota de la tardanza de la señorita Jhonson, —Instruyó Umbridge. —Doce minutos tarde. Eso serán diez puntos de Gryffindor, por supuesto.

Angelina gruñó. —Por supuesto, —Replicó sardónica, sin que su mirada dejase nunca a Harry, quien rápidamente escribió una línea bajo el nombre de Angelina.

—Por favor, tome asiento, señorita Jhonson, —Dijo Umbridge, haciéndole a la silla frente a su escritorio.

Angelina se sentó sin mucha gracia, obviamente tensa y a la defensiva.

—Ahora, entonces, —Dijo Umbridge, dándose la vuelta para ponerse de cara a la estantería tras su escritorio. Alineó tres tazas, y llenó cuidadosamente cada una con té. Le pasó la primera a Harry.

—Eh, gracias, —Harry tuvo la sensatez de murmurar cuando tomó la taza.

Umbridge cambió de peso, y Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba usando su cuerpo para bloquear la vista de Angelina.

Y no había que preguntarse por qué; de algún modo Umbridge había sacado un pequeño vial de pociones lleno con un líquido cristalino. Lo destapó y lo inclinó en la taza frente a ella, y los ojos de Harry se agrandaron. Umbridge puso una sonrisa azucarada en su cara y se dio la vuelta para caminar alrededor de su escritorio y ofrecerle el té a Angelina.

—Ahí tiene, señorita Jhonson, —Dijo.

Harry notó como una gélida sensación de alarma se retorcía en su pecho. ¿Estaba intentando envenenar a Angelina? ¿Qué había en el vial?

Angelina aún no había tomado la taza, la estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido, y Harry se dio cuenta de que Umbridge estaba de espaldas a él: no podía verle.

Harry no tuvo tiempo para nada más que una decisión de último momento. Agitó su mano rápidamente hacia Angelina para obtener su atención, y la mirada de Angelina se enfocó en él instantáneamente.

 _No bebas,_ movió los labios en silencio.

Angelina, por suerte para él, solo abrió mucho los ojos. Por desgracia, Harry no tenía ni idea de si había entendido el mensaje, especialmente cuando finalmente alcanzó el té, y Harry se alarmó aún más.

Umbridge volvió a la estantería y volvió a estar de espaldas a Harry por tan solo unos pocos minutos precarios, así que Harry los usó. La atención de Angelina seguía sobre él, y rápidamente hizo gestos de llevarse la taza a la boca, después sacudió la cabeza. Volvió a poner su pluma en el pergamino de inmediato, intentando mantener una expresión todo lo neutral posible mientras entraba en pánico internamente. Umbridge se dio la vuelta y la miró expectante.

Umbridge puso su propia taza de té en su escritorio antes de tomar asiento. —Ahora, entonces, señorita Jhonson, —Empezó, —Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que nada nos gustaría más que dejar atrás el… _desagradable_ asunto del Ejército de Dumbledore. —Sonrió con su cara de rana. —Pero para hacer eso, creo que todos tenemos que aprender de nuestros errores para seguir adelante.

—Bien, —Dijo Angelina amargamente, frunciendo el ceño.

—Por favor toma algo de té, querida, —Dijo Umbridge. —Puede ayudar a relajar los… nervios que puedas estar sintiendo ahora mismo.

Angelina bajó la vista a la taza de té y finalmente, de mala gana, se la llevó a los labios, inclinándola.

Harry estaba contemplando abalanzarse y arrancársela de las manos, pero Angelina volvió a bajarla, y se dio cuenta de que seguía llena casi hasta el borde.

No había bebido nada, y a Harry le costó contener un suspiro de alivio.

—Para que podamos aprender de esto, —Continuó Umbridge. —Tengo algunas preguntas que me gustaría que contestases. —Se inclinó hacia delante, viéndose un poco ansiosa. —Para empezar, ¿cuando oíste hablar de este ejército por primera vez?, ¿Y cuánto tiempo llevan realizándose estas reuniones?

A medida que Umbridge hablaba, Angelina bajó más la taza de té, más allá del escritorio de Umbridge y más allá de su campo de visión. La inclinó ligeramente hacia delante, dejando que parte de derramase en el suelo todo lo más silenciosamente posible.

Harry estaba tan distraído por la maldita taza de té, y lo que había en ella, que casi se le olvidó que se suponía que tenía que tomar nota, y garabateó rápidamente las preguntas de Umbridge.

—Eh, —Dijo Angelina. —Apenas tuvimos una reunión, y me enteré hace solo una semana o así.

Umbridge frunció el ceño, volviéndose a sentar el la silla. —Ya veo, —Dijo, sonando decepcionada. Harry escribió la respuesta de Angelina.

—¿Y quién te habló de ello, entonces? —Continuó Umbridge.

—Los gemelos Weasley.

—Ah, sí, —Dijo Umbridge, frunciendo el ceño. —No es sorprendente que animen a sus compañeros a romper decretos educativos y normas del colegio. —Sacudió la cabeza.

Umbrigdge siguió bombardeando a Angelina con preguntas. Harry se dio cuenta de que unas veces era sincera, y otras no, mientras él tomaba nota de cada pregunta y respuesta diligentemente.

Con el tiempo las preguntas parecieron empezar a desviarse del Ejército de Dumbledore, y llegado un punto una de las preguntas casi hizo que Harry estallase en carcajadas.

—¿Tienes idea de por qué tantos alumnos, la mayoría Gryffindors, siguen enfermando en mis clases? —Continuó Umbridge. —Hechizos desmayos, narices sangrantes… vómitos, —Continuó, arrugando la nariz asqueada.

A Harry se le habían olvidado por completo los Surtidos Saltaclases de Fred y George. Como había señalado Daphne, los Slytherins no los querían, pero aparentemente, el resto del colegio no había tenido problemas con ellos.

—No sabría decirlo, —Dijo Angelina secamente. —¿Quizás hay algo en la clase que les pone enfermos?

 _Por supuesto que hay algo en la clase que les hace sentir enfermos a todos,_ Pensó Harry, mirando a Umbridge por el rabillo del ojo. Tuvo que controlar todos los músculos de su cara para contener una sonrisa.

Toda la sesión de interrogatorio duró menos de una hora, y Umbridge parecía bastante disgustada cuando finalmente dejó ir a Angelina.

Angelina se puso de pie, dejó su taza de té medio llena en el escritorio de Umbridge y se dio rápidamente la vuelta para salir del despacho sin siquiera un asentimiento de despedida.

—Hmph, —Dijo Umbridge, frunciendo el ceño. —Eso no ha sido ni de cerca tan productivo como pensaba. —Se dio la vuelta hacia Harry. —¿Has concluido algo de las respuestas de la señorita Jhonson? —Preguntó. —¿O de su comportamiento, quizás?

Harry bajó la vista a las notas que había tomado, su mente buscando rápidamente una respuesta que no desvelase nada, pero que aplacase a Umbridge. —Parecía… contenida, —Dijo Harry.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No se la conoce por retener su lengua, —Dijo Harry. —Tiene… unos cuantos admiradores por eso. —Hizo una pausa. —Pero el hecho de que estuviese conteniéndose aquí… creo que puede que esté… asustada de usted, directora. O intimidada, quizás.

Umbridge pareció considerar sus palabras antes de sacudir la cabeza. —Posiblemente, —Dijo, sonando dudosa. Después pareció reparar en algo más que había dicho Harry. —¿Quiénes son sus admiradores?

—Probablemente Lee Jordan sea el mayor de todos, —Dijo Harry. —Y el año pasado fue al baile del Yule con Fred Weasley.

—Hm, —Dijo Umbridge, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa desagradable. —Jordan llegará pronto a detención. Puede que esa información sea útil. —Le dio un asentimiento a Harry y después alzó la mano.

Harry pestañeó confuso por un momento antes de darse cuenta de que quería el pergamino. Se lo alcanzó. —¿Hay algo más que necesite, señora?

—No esta noche, Harry, —Dijo Umbridge, ya leyendo los garabatos de Harry. —Si se te ocurre algo más sobre la señorita Jhonson, haz el favor de informarme.

—Lo haré, —Dijo Harry, aliviado de poder librarse por fin de la presencia de Umbridge. Se puso de pie. —Eh… que pase una buena noche.

—Igualmente, —Dijo Umbridge, asintiendo.

Harry salió de la habitación y soltó un suspiro de alivio tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás suya. Bajó por el pasillo con paso rápido, deseoso de alejarse tan rápido como pudiera sin echar a correr directamente.

—¡Harry!

Los pasos de Harry vacilaron cuando Angelina lo llamó. Obviamente le había estado esperando.

 _Mierda,_ pensó Harry. ¿Realmente quería incluir a otra persona en el plan? Ciertamente Draco no iba a estar contento.

De pronto, una mano agarró su brazo y una voz siseó en su oído. —No.

Atónito, Harry miró a su lado y no vio a nadie. Parpadeó confuso antes de caer en la cuenta; tenía que ser Blaise con su capa de invisibilidad. Ser tocado por alguien que no puedes ver era bastante desconcertante; no había que preguntarse por qué a la gente no le gustaba cuando él lo hacía.

—¡Harry, espera!

Blaise soltó su brazo y le dio un empujón, así que Harry la ignoró y empezó a caminar de nuevo. Seguían estando demasiado cerca del despacho de Umbridge para soltar nada. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haberle dado señales a Angelina, incluso cuando nunca podría arrepentirse de impedirla beber un té posiblemente envenenado.

—¡Harry! —Llamó Angelina una vez más.

Pero si no hacía nada, Angelina iba a exponerlo. Contempló sus opciones: ¿insultarla? ¿Quitarle puntos? ¿Hacer algo que la hiciera volver a sacar el dedo?

Justo entonces, Lee Jordan giró la esquina, y gruñó cuando vio a Harry.

Harry se pateó mentalmente por no haberse dado cuenta de que Umbridge le había dicho que Lee tenía detención. —¿También intentaría darle té envenenado? ¿Harry podía advertirle?

—¡Harry, espera! —Volvió a decir Angelina, y Harry oyó pisadas corriendo detrás de él.

—¿Por qué te molestas en intentar hablar con esta serpiente, Angelina? —Dijo Lee, frunciendo el ceño. Y entonces, en mitad del pánico de Harry, oyó cómo se abría la puerta del despacho de Umbridge.

—¿Cómo demonios iba a advertir a Lee cuando Umbridge estaba justo _allí?_

—Cinco puntos de Gryffindor, —Dijo Harry rápidamente. Después se aseguró de fruncir el ceño, y miró a Angelina por encima del hombro. —De hecho, que sean cinco de cada uno.

—Harry-

—No seas tan familiar conmigo, _Jhonson,_ —Dijo Harry. —O te quitaré más.

—Tú- tú… —Tartamudeó Lee. —¿Cómo es que _llegaste_ a ser seleccionado en Gryffindor cuando eres tan jodidamente canalla?

_¿Cómo podía advertir a Lee?_

—Para ti van a ser quince puntos, Jordan, —Espetó Harry. Se le estaba acabando el tiempo. En pánico susurró furiosamente, —Quizás _no deberías beberte_ el Kool-Aid* de Dumbledore.

—¿Qué? —La expresión de Lee pasó de furiosa a confusa, y Harry quiso patearse a sí mismo. No tenía ni idea de si Lee pillaría ni siquiera el significado de la expresión muggle, y probablemente ahora Lee pensaría que estaba loco además de ser un canalla. —¿Qué cojones es Kool-Aid? —Preguntó Lee.

—¡Señor Jordan! —Llamó Umbridge desde el final del pasillo.

—Deberías ir a detención, —Dijo Harry con tono despectivo. —¿No querrás llegar tarde, verdad? —Pasó más allá de Lee y rodeó la esquina, esperando que Angelina no lo siguiese. No lo hizo.

Caminó por el castillo rápidamente, con el pánico aumentando a cada paso. Había esperado dejar el despacho de Umbridge tan furioso que no sería capaz de contenerse de lanzar magia a las paredes como solía hacer, pero su preocupación ahogaba toda la furia que pudiera sentir.

¿Y si Umbridge envenenaba a Lee? ¿Y si Angelina decía algo algo de lo que Harry le había hecho a la persona incorrecta? ¿Y por qué Harry no había encontrado una forma menos obvia de asegurarse de que Angelina no bebiese el té?

Definitivamente Harry no estaba hecho para todo esto del espionaje.

¿Y a dónde demonios había ido Blaise?

***

—He visto la detención de Jordan con Umbridge, —Dijo Blaise tan pronto como volvió. —Y finalmente he conseguido algo de ella.

Harry y Draco levantaron la vista de donde estaban sentados en el suelo de su habitación, completamente inmersos en el repaso de encantamientos. Harry necesitaba sacarse de la cabeza lo que había visto antes, y finalmente Draco le había forzado a sacar sus libros para que pudiera pensar en algo más aparte de lo que Umbridge había intentado darle a Angelina.

—Puede que Harry también tenga algo, —Dijo Draco malicioso. —Pero lo más difícil será _probar_ algo teniendo en cuenta que no dejó que Umbridge le diera a Johnson el veneno que le echó en el té.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Blaise, mirando a Harry con el ceño fruncido.

—Luego, —Dijo Harry, que ya había sido reprendido por Draco cuando le explicó lo que había hecho en el interrogatorio de Umbridge a Angelina. —¿Qué le ha pasado a Lee? —Preguntó. —¿Le hizo beber algo?

Blaise pareció confundido al oír eso. —No, —Dijo, y Harry suspiró aliviado. —Le hizo copiar.

—Eso… no es exactamente una ofensa que se pueda llevar a juicio, —Dijo Draco dudoso.

—Lo es cuando las líneas que copia aparecen en la mano del escritor, —Dijo Blaise, —cortando su carne.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Harry, alarmado. —¿Lee está bien?

Blaise suspiró. —Daño superficial, como mucho, —Dijo. —Pero claramente es magia de sangre. Está usando magia de sangre en alumnos. O al menos en un alumno, de todas formas. —Finalmente le pasó a Harry su capa de invisibilidad y se sentó en el sofá. —Jordan escribía una línea en el pergamino y la frase “ _No debo cuestionar a la autoridad_ ” se grababa el dorso de su mano cortando la piel. La tinta del pergamino era su propia… sangre. —Se restregó la mano por la cara, viéndose de pronto muy cansado.

—¡Eso… eso es tortura! —Exclamó Harry, horrorizado.

—Sí, —Dijo Blaise. —Ahora veo a qué se refería Jordan. —Soltó un suspiro. —Pero parece un poco… hipócrita de nuestra parte acusar a Umbridge por _eso_ , sin embargo. Está usando las artes oscuras. —Dejó salir un ruido de frustración, presionando sus ojos con las palmas de las manos. —Soy un mago oscuro. Preferiría no vender a otra bruja oscura por _usar_ la magia oscura, incluso si es Um-perra.

—Pero está usando las artes oscuras para torturar estudiantes, —Dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño. —Si no fueran artes oscuras, tampoco estaría bien.

—Correcto, —Dijo Blaise secamente, —Pero el otro problema es que la única persona que nos daría pie a hacer nada sobre ello es el propio Jordan, y él no va a hablar.

—¿Qué? —Dijo Harry.

—No has… —Dijo Draco dudoso.

—Intenté hablar con él después de detención, —Dijo Blaise con un asentimiento, y Draco se dio una palmada en la frente.

—Vosotros dos sois tan malditamente idiotas, —Murmuró.

—¿No habrás… —Dijo Draco dudoso.

—Intenté hablar con él después de la detención, —Dijo Blaise con un asentimiento, y Draco se dio una palmada en la frente.

—Vosotros dos sois tan malditamente idiotas, —Murmuró.

Blaise puso mala cara. —Estaba _intentando_ explicar que si tan solo le hubiese dicho a un Auror lo que estaba haciendo Umbridge… —Pausó, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Se negó a dejarme hablar. Estaba convencido de que estaba intentando engañarle, como el sucio _Slytherin_ que soy. —Su labio superior se curvó por el disgusto.

—Quizás Hermione pueda hablar con él, —Planteó Harry.

Blaise se encogió de hombros. —Claro. Como sea. —Miró los libros que Harry y Draco tenían desplegados frente a ellos. —¿Encantamientos, entonces? Bien. _Genial._ —Se puso de pie y empezó a recoger sus cosas del escritorio. —Umbridge está haciendo que me despiste de estudiar mis TIMOs, y juro que la odio más por eso que por cualquier otra cosa…

Harry frunció el ceño. Pensaba que la propuesta de Umbridge para arrestar a los hijos de muggles era mucho peor, seguido de cerca por el potencial envenenamiento de estudiantes, al igual que torturarlos con un artefacto oscuro…

—¡Harry! —Draco estampó su mano contra la portada del libro de Harry. —Céntrate. Deja de pensar en Umbridge.

—Sí, _por favor,_ —Dijo Draco mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá con expresión irritada. —Me encantaría sacármela de la cabeza durante cinco puñeteros minutos.

—Estás inusualmente irascible esta noche, —Comentó Draco.

—Si suspendo mis TIMOs por su culpa, —Dijo Blaise, abriendo de golpe su libro de encantamientos, —podéis apostar que seré yo quien la torture a _ella_ con las artes oscuras.

***

Harry se despertó asustado cuando una almohada aterrizó en su cara. Se sentó y miró a su alrededor alarmado antes de ver una figura borrosa a unos pies de su cama. Entre la tenue luz y la falta de gafas, apenas pudo distinguir a Blaise por su altura.

—Estabas recitando las normas de los encantamientos repliegue mientras dormías, —Dijo Blaise, sonado simultáneamente adormilado y malhumorado. —Ya estamos viviendo, respirando, y cagando el temario de los TIMOs, y tienes que ir y hacer que me persigan es sueños también.

—Lo siento, —Susurró Harry. —Lanzaré un hechizo silenciador-

—No, —Dijo Draco desde el otro lado de la habitación, con un tono que dejaba claro que no admitía discusión. —Si tienes otra visión, no podremos oírte.

—De acuerdo. —Dijo Blaise. —Pero si vuelves a despertarme, Harry, voy a darte otra vez.

—No sería la primera vez, —Musitó Harry, volviendo a tumbarse de lado y tirando de las mantas sobre sus orejas.

—Devuélveme mi almohada.

Harry agarró la almohada junto a su cabeza y la lanzó en dirección a Blaise, después se puso su propia almohada alrededor de la cabeza e intentó volverse a dormir.

Y entonces su cerebro empezó a recitar involuntariamente las normas de los encantamientos repliegue otra vez.

De todas las cosas que le podían quitar el sueño, tenían que ser los TIMOs. Al menos no se estaba preocupando continuamente por lo que Angelina podría haber contado de su advertencia, o preguntándose qué había intentado echar Umbridge en el té, o pensando en todas las malas miradas que había estado recibiendo de Gryffindor y el resto de la escuela toda la semana, y cómo tendría que volver a enfrentarlo todos y cada uno de los días hasta que pudiera averiguar cómo derrocar a Umbridge.

Al menos estaría preparado para encantamientos.

Y lo estuvo. Flitwick fue, sorprendentemente, extremadamente educado con Harry. Harry recitó impecablemente las normas de repliegue, y Flitwick aplaudió y le galardonó con cincuenta puntos. Por desgracia, tan solo unos momentos más tarde Blaise perdió trescientos puntos cuando le dio una patada al escritorio de Flitwick y anunció que iba a dejar Hogwarts para convertirse en un fan profesional de las Holyhead Harpies.

Draco sacudió la cabeza mientras Blaise marchaba fuera de la habitación antes de inclinarse hacia Harry. —No pasará hasta que vuelva a haber un solo tú, —Susurró en el oído de Harry antes de presionar sus labios contra la sien de Harry con gentileza. Se quedaron ahí un momento, después se retiró y le entregó una sonrisa tímida a Harry antes de seguir a Blaise por la puerta.

Harry pestañeó, mirándolos antes de empezar a recoger sus cosas rápidamente. Necesitaba alcanzar a los otros desesperadamente, pero parecía que había un agujero en su bolsa. Metía su libro de encantamientos por arriba y se caía por abajo. Cuando Harry miraba dentro de la bolsa no podía ver nada raro en ella, así que Harry simplemente recogió su libro y salió corriendo por el pasillo.

El pasillo estaba oscuro, y se veía casi esterilizado, no se parecía nada a Hogwarts. De hecho, no era Hogwarts en absoluto.

Harry se dio cuenta al instante de que estaba de vuelta en el departamento de misterios, y se llenó de determinación.

No iba a dejar que nada lo detuviera esta vez.

Empezó a correr por el pasillo, sabiendo que la puerta que intentaba encontrar estaría al final. Finalmente empezó a verla en la distancia, y Harry se empujó a sí mismo con más fuerza, sus piernas bombeando todo lo rápido que podían.

Derrapó justo delante de la puerta y puso su mano en el pomo. Empujando su peso hacia el interior, quiso gritar de satisfacción cuando finalmente empezó a abrirse.

Entonces sus ojos se abrieron con la tenue luz del dormitorio justo cuando las brasas de la chimenea soltaron un ruidoso “pop”.

—¡Joder! —Maldijo frustrado. Había _vuelto_ a soñar con la puñetera puerta. Y casi lo había logrado esta vez…

Rodó sobre su espalda, frustrado, y enterró una mano entre sus mechones sudorosos.

Y después una almohada volvió a llegar volando desde la oscuridad para colisionar contra su cara.

Harry gimió y se preguntó por qué Blaise no estaba en el equipo de Quidditch con un brazo como el que tenía.

***

El domingo, los Slytherins decidieron volver a pasar el día en la biblioteca.

El infecto estado de ánimo de Blaise no había mejorado en absoluto, y se la pasó contestando mal a todo el mundo toda la mañana.

Finalmente Daphne sugirió que cambiasen a transformaciones solo para que Blaise tuviera algo por lo que sentirse bien.

No funcionó.

—¿Si _todavía_ no conoces la diferencia entre conjurar y convocar, por qué estás _aquí_ siquiera? —Le recriminó a Greg en cierto momento.

—Si no te calmas, Blaise, —Dijo Pansy, —Voy a tener que arrastrarte físicamente fuera de esta biblioteca para que el resto podamos hacer algo de trabajo.

—Como si _pudieras,_ —Espetó Blaise de vuelta. —Tendrías demasiado miedo de romperte una uña.

A Harry le estaba entrando dolor de cabeza, de pronto anunció que iba a ir a buscar un libro de conjuros solo para poder alejarse de la mesa por unos minutos.

Mientras caminaba hacia los estantes, pudo ver grupos de otros de quinto año que no parecían estar en mucho mejor estado que los Slytherins. Terry Boot, Michael Corner, y Anthony Goldstein parecían envueltos en un acalorado debate a susurros, llegado cierto punto Goldstein le arrancó un libro de las manos a Boot y lo tiró al suelo. Unas mesas más allá pudo ver a Hannah Abbott aparentemente al borde de las lágrimas mientras Susan Bones despedazaba un trozo de pergamino con una expresión furiosa en su cara.

Si así estaba todo el mundo a seis semanas de sus TIMOs, Harry estaría honestamente sorprendido si llegaban al final del curso sin que alguien entrase en combustión espontánea.

—Hola, querido Harrycito.

Harry se dio la vuelta para ver a Fred y a George sentados en un apartado. Ambos con expresiones inusualmente serias, un duro contraste con su jovialidad usual.

—Qué afortunado, que nos hayamos encontrado contigo, —Comentó Fred.

—Teníamos ganas de hablar contigo, verás, —Añadió George.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon mientras entraba en el apartado, después sacó su varita. — _Muffliato._

Fred levantó una ceja. —¿Encantamiento silenciador, Harry?

—Bastante Slytherin de tu parte, —Dijo George.

—Como ese pin tan elegante que te has puesto en la túnica, —Añadió Fred, frunciendo el ceño.

—No pueden verme hablando con vosotros dos, —Dijo Harry, hablando en voz baja incluso con el hechizo silenciador. —Ya lo sabéis.

—Sí, Hermione y Neville nos han contado lo que estáis intentando hacer, —Dijo George.

—Pero queríamos preguntarte nosotros mismos, —Añadió Fred.

—Queremos oírlo de ti, —Dijo George. —Solo _estás_ fingiendo, ¿Verdad, Harrycito?

Las expresiones idénticas en sus caras de pronto hicieron que Harry se sintiese muy muy aliviado de haber insistido en hacérselo saber. Honestamente los gemelos eran un poco aterradores.

—Por supuesto, —Dijo Harry. —¡De ningún _modo_ trabajaría _de verdad_ para la jodida Umbridge!

—¿Y qué hay con eso de empezar a llamar “Señor Oscuro” a Quien-Tú-Sabes? —Preguntó Fred.

—¿No te nos habrás vuelto _realmente_ oscuro, verdad?

—¡No! —Siseó Harry, incluso mientras una voz maliciosa le susurraba. _Pero lo has hecho,_ decía. _Solo porque no te hayas unido al Señor Oscuro no significa que no seas oscuro._

—Bien, —Dijo George, asintiendo. —Tenemos que admitir… que eres mejor actor de lo que pensábamos.

—De todos modos, —Continuó Fred, —También tuvimos un reporte inusual de Angelina anoche.

—Oh, _no,_ —Dijo Harry, sus ojos ensanchándose. —¿A cuánta gente se lo contó?

—Solo a nosotros, que sepamos, —Respondió Fred. —Le dijimos que no se lo mencionase a nadie más.

—Por favor, que no lo haga, —Dijo Harry. —Tan solo… extender el rumor de que no hay que beber _nada_ que ofrezca Umbridge, ¿vale? La vi echar algún tipo de poción en el té que le dio a Angelina. No sé lo que es. —Soltó un suspiro. —Y… Angelina no debería saber… lo _mío,_ —Añadió. —Pero no tenía ni idea de qué otro modo podía hacer que no bebiese. —Sacudió la cabeza. —No soy muy bueno en esto, —Admitió.

—No estamos de acuerdo, —Dijo George.

—Roncito pasa más tiempo preguntándose qué demonios te pasa que estudiando para los TIMOs, —Añadió Fred.

—Parece estar bastante preocupado por ti.

Harry pestañeó. No se esperaba eso.

Se lo quitó de la cabeza. —Averiguaré cuál es la poción, —Dijo Harry. —Quizá incluso pueda… darle el cambiazo, o algo… —Suspiró. —Y Blaise es… —Sus ojos se ensancharon al darse cuenta.

—¿Blaise? —Preguntó Fred. —¿Quieres decir el señor Slytherin Zabini?

—Sí, —Dijo Harry. —Escuchad, ¿podéis decirle a Lee que trabaje con Blasie? —Intentó Hablar con él anoche, pero-

—Lee mencionó que tu… amigo lo acorraló, —Dijo George. —No le hizo gracia.

Harry rodó los ojos. —Y a Harry no le hizo gracia que a él no le hiciese gracia, —Dijo. —¿Pero Lee ha… ha mencionado algo sobre sus castigos con Umbridge?

Los dos sacudieron la cabeza.

—Lo que está haciendo es ilegal, y Blaise está convencido de que si Lee lo dice en público… —Dijo Harry. —Tan solo… convencedle, ¿vale? Puede que Blaise sea un poco idiota a veces, pero es un buen tipo.

George suspiró. —Lo intentaremos.

—Y espero que este plan tuyo merezca la pena, Harry.

***

Después de cenar, Harry y Draco se retiraron al dormitorio. Draco quería terminar una redacción para Runas Antiguas, pero Harry decidió que ya había estudiado suficiente por hoy. Se permitió a sí mismo sentirse tan solo un poco emocionado, fue hasta un pequeño panel en la pared de la cama de Blasie. Él y los demás lo habían modificado cuando se decidió que no deberían seguir guardando material de artes oscuras en sus baúles, y era como una biblioteca en miniatura. Harry lo abrió y sacó sus libros, ojeando los títulos hasta que encontró el que buscaba.

Harry agradecía tener ocasión de finalmente poder husmear el libro que había tomado de Grimmauld Place durante las vacaciones; aún no sabía por qué la oscuridad le había llevado hasta él. Mientras Draco se ponía con su redacción, Harry se acomodó en su cama con _Magia de Sangre: Ritos, Rituales, Sacramentos, y Sacrificios._

Tenía planeado leérselo de cubierta a cubierta más tarde, pero después de todo un día estudiando para los TIMOs, Harry sentía que le debía un descanso a su cerebro. Además, no estaba seguro de si retendría algo si hacía algo más aparte de leer por encima.

Había varios ritos interesantes que sería capaz de realizar cuando completase su declaración. Mientras que a comienzos del curso había desechado la idea de hacer ninguno porque no era un mago oscuro, ahora podía señalar ritos que le interesaran y balancear la idea de celebrarlos.

A Harry solo le quedaban unas semanas para su declaración y se sentía más y más emocionado cada día.

Terminó de ojear los ritos y rituales y pasó a sacramentos. En su mayor parte parecía cubrir juramentos y dedicaciones; promesas que de otro modo serían simbólicas, pero al añadir el peso de la magia de sangre tendrían consecuencias reales para todo aquel que las rompiera.

Pasó la página a la sección de sacrificios de sangre y le complació ver la misma barrera que había usado al comienzo del año, hecha para evitar que cualquier persona que no compartiera su sangre se acercase a sus pertenencias, junto con otras barreras y hechizos que se enfocaban en los familiares sanguíneos.

Pasó la página y se congeló, sus ojos se ensancharon.

Allí, en la parte superior de la página, estaba un símbolo familiar: Una larga línea que subía y bajaba, con otras líneas que la atravesaban por el centro en multitud de ángulos. No era como un árbol o un rastrillo; se veía como si hubieran puesto varias runas una encima de otra.

Era exactamente el mismo símbolo que había visto dibujado en sangre en su visión; había estado en la puerta al final de las escaleras de esa casa extrañamente familiar.

Harry se sentó recto y empezó a leer con ansia, su corazón palpitando rápidamente.

> _Primum Cor, o “Primer Corazón” es otro sacrificio diseñado para parientes de sangre. Su nombre viene de la idea de que el primer amor que uno experimenta es el de su familia, como el amor entre un padre y un hijo o entre hermanos._
> 
> _El sacrificio Primum Cor no es muy conocido ni está bien documentado. El sacrificio es tanto literal como permanente; quien lo realiza deberá morir para que el Primum Cor funcione como se describe. Dado este final, los que lo usan no viven para hablar de su éxito._
> 
> _Las circunstancias exactas para que Primum Cor tenga éxito también son increíblemente raras, lo que lleva a otro motivo por el que el Primum Cor se celebra con tan poca frecuencia._ _Para que Primum Cor tenga éxito, todas las siguientes circunstancias deben ser verdad._
> 
> _*Tanto el realizador como el beneficiario deben ser parientes de sangre._
> 
> _*Tanto el realizador como el beneficiario deben estar enfrentando la muerte inminente._
> 
> _*El realizador debe tener el tiempo suficiente para realizar el Primum Cor, usando su propia sangre para pintar el glifo._
> 
> _*El realizador debe ser asesinado antes que el beneficiario para que el Primum Cor haga efecto._
> 
> _*Una magia de sangre tan poderosa casi con seguridad requiere afinidad por la oscuridad, puede asumirse que el realizador debe tener una fuerte afinidad oscura, aunque no se sabe si el realizador debe haber completado los ritos declarativos._
> 
> _Tras la muerte del realizador, una protección casi imbatible aparecerá sobre el beneficiario. Supuestamente esta protección es tan fuerte que no solo protegerá al beneficiario de cierta muerte sino que también podría redirigir el ataque de vuelta, si no directamente destruir al atacante._
> 
> _Dada la rareza de que se alineen, y que el realizador conozca el Primum Cor y esté dispuesto a enfrentar a la muerte, el Primum Cor es el sacrificio de sangre más raro del que se tiene constancia._
> 
> _De hecho, de acuerdo con lo que se ha escrito, el Primum Cor solo se ha documentado como exitoso dos veces: Una en 1247 cuando Walter Selwyn se sacrificó por su hermano, Thomas, y otra vez en 1681, cuando Rima Safiq dio su vida por su hija Sara._ _Las circunstancias exactas de ambos eventos son desconocidas, aunque los rumores y conjeturas han llevado a la creencia de que Rima y Sara estaban a punto de ser devoradas por un Vipertooth Peruano. Rima realizó el Primim Cor, y cuando el dragón le propició la muerte a Rima, una protección inmesurablemente fuerte cubrió a Sara. Cuando el dragón intentó consumir a Sara, supuestamente la protección del sacrificio de Rima destruyó al Vipertooth. No hay pruebas de estos eventos más allá de las habladurías._

A Harry se le atascó el aliento en la garganta, y siguió leyendo la entrada una y otra vez. No _podía_ ser.

—¿Harry? —Preguntó Draco. Su voz sonaba débil, como si viniese a través de un tubo.

Pero Harry no pudo separar sus ojos del libro. Finalmente bajó el libro, dejándolo en su regazo. Puso su dedo índice en la línea central del símbolo al inicio de la página y lo repasó. Esperaba que su dedo estuviese cubierto de sangre al retirarlo.

—¡Harry! —De pronto había una mano sobre el libro, sacando a Harry de golpe de su trance. —¿Que pasa?

Por un momento, Harry solo pudo mirar a Draco, mudo de asombro. Draco giró el cuello para ver lo que Harry había estado mirando. —¿Qué es? —Preguntó.

Harry tragó saliva, y le costó hacerlo; parecía que se le había formado un nudo en la garganta. —Yo… yo vi este símbolo durante mi último rito personal, —Dijo, su voz sonando cascada. —Estaba en la visión.

—¿Qué? —Dijo Draco, sus cejas disparándose hacia arriba. Tomó el libro de las manos de Harry y le dio la vuelta para leer el pasaje.

Harry solo pudo mirarlo, aún tratando de asimilar la información. Draco terminó rápidamente, y volvió a mirar a Harry. —¿Por qué crees que la oscuridad te mostró este símbolo? —Preguntó en voz baja. Al principio Harry no contestó, pero Draco persistió. Cuéntame lo que viste exactamente.

Harry tomó aliento, cerrando los ojos para imaginarlo. —Era… estaba en una casa que parecía realmente familiar. Sabía dónde estaban todos los muebles, dónde estaban todas las habitaciones… —Su voz temblaba. —No supe lo que era en ese momento, pero…

—¿Pero qué?

—Esa casa era Godric’s Hollow, —Dijo Harry. —Ahora lo sé. —Abrió los ojos y bajó la vista al libro una vez más, y entonces señaló el símbolo. —Esto… esto estaba en la puerta de… mi habitación. —Levantó una mano inestable para pasársela por el pelo, tragando de nuevo. —Abrí la puerta y hubo un destello de luz verde. —Soltó el aliento contenido, y cuando siguió hablando su voz era apenas un susurro. —Lo único que podía recordar sobre… _esa noche…_ era una luz verde, y… a mi madre…

Draco dejó que las palabras de Harry calasen, pero Harry notó que aún no había conectado los puntos.

—¿Entonces qué significa este símbolo?

—Mi madre dio su vida por la mía, —Dijo Harry, su voz agrietándose. —Y usó _esto._

El significado pareció golpear finalmente a Draco porque sus ojos se ensancharon y su barbilla cayó abierta.

—¿Tu _madre_ usó magia de sangre? —Preguntó.

Harry tan solo pudo asentir, y se descubrió tomando la mano de Draco sin pensarlo siquiera. Los dedos de Draco se enlazaron con los suyos, y el contacto abatió a Harry.

—Harry… —Draco tragó, volviendo a bajar la vista al libro. —Esto es magia inmensamente poderosa, y lo dice justo aquí: el realizador debe tener afinidad oscura, y eso es… —Se apagó, pareciendo considerar sus palabras. —Quizás, —Continuó en voz baja, —el rumor de que no hay hijos de magos oscuros tampoco es verdad.

Permitiéndose sonreír finalmente, Harry asintió. —Eso parece.

—No solo eso, —Dijo Draco, sus ojos ampliándose todavía más, —significa que una hija de muggles derrotó al Señor Oscuro usando las artes oscuras… Harry, si esto es verdad, es algo _grande._

—Es definitivamente verdad, —Dijo Harry. —Sé que lo es. Todo encaja. Encaja _exactamente_ , y no tengo ni idea de por qué otra razón la oscuridad me mostraría _ese_ símbolo en _esa_ casa.

—Pero… ¿dónde pudo haberlo aprendido? Las artes oscuras no estás disponibles en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, y tampoco son exactamente comunes en Gryffindor, —Dijo Draco. —¿Tu padrino, a lo mejor?

Harry sacudió la cabeza. —No, —Respondió. —Me habría dicho algo si eso fuera…

Dejó de hablar, pensando en lo poco que sabía sobre su madre, y sus ojos se ensancharon.

—Santa…

—¿Qué?

—¡Snape! —Exclamó Harry.

Draco frunció el ceño confuso. —¿El profesor Snape? ¿Qué pasa con él?

—Él y mi madre fueron _amigos_ por un tiempo, —Dijo Harry exaltado.

Otra expresión de sorpresa apareció en la cara de Draco. —¿En serio? —Preguntó incrédulo.

Harry asintió. —McGonagall me lo contó, —Dijo. —Pero Snape es un mago oscuro, y si eran amigos, entonces podría… haberla enseñado. O prestado libros, quizás un libro que mencionase como celebrar un _Primum Cor._

—Tienes que preguntarle, —Dijo Draco. —Si es verdad que los hijos de muggles pueden tener afinidad oscura, después de todo, entonces eso es… —Sacudió la cabeza. —Eso señala serias taras en… en el prejuicio del señor oscuro contra ellos.

Harry soltó una carcajada. —¿Pero sabes qué más significa, Draco? —Dijo.

—¿Qué?

—Significa, —Dijo Harry, —Que mi afinidad no es oscura por Vodemort, o por mi padre.

Supo el momento en que Draco comprendió lo que Harry iba a decir, y sus dedos se estrecharon entorno a los de Harry en un pequeño apretón reconfortante. La sonrisa de Harry se amplió del todo.

—Significa que viene de mi _madre._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: Llevo meses llegando a esa revelación, y ahora que finalmente está ahí fuera estoy simultáneamente aliviad@ y paranoic@. >_>  
> Y como me siguen preguntando por ello: No tengo un calendario de publicación. Sugiero que os suscribáis a la historia o a mi página de autor para que os lleguen notificaciones cuando actualice. Lo siento por los inconvenientes, pero nunca tendré un calendario porque me hacen entrar en pánico. PODÉIS esperar un capítulo cada 1-3 semanas. El único hiatus que ha experimentado esta historia fue poco más de un mes, y eso era cuando me mudé tres horas al 
> 
> NT:*Vale, esto es curioso. Resulta que “beberse el Kool-aid de alguien” significa creerse o tragarse algo. El Kool-aid es un refresco. Lo curioso es de dónde viene la expresión.  
> Resulta que un tal Jim Jones lideraba una secta religiosa Estados Unidos en los setenta. El tipo decidió suicidarse y de paso matar a más de 900 personas en una reunión que se hizo en el 79. Para ello mezcló veneno en los refrescos de la gente (de los cuales muchos eran el susodicho Kool-aid). Según él era un sacrificio para mostrar su devoción…


	25. El Cambio

Snape pareció más que un poco sorprendido cuando Harry no solo llegó pronto a su discusión de carrera, sino que también parecía estar lleno de excitación apenas contenida.

Realmente sonrió y apenas esperó a que se abriese la puerta del despacho de Snape antes de lanzarse dentro, sintiéndose casi pletórico de finalmente tener ocasión de hablar con Snape. Apenas podía creérselo, llevaba esperando esta reunión desde la noche anterior.

Ya estaba anonadado de lo inmensamente extraño que era eso, y Snape lo miró como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza.

Harry supuso que podía comprender la reacción de Snape; después de todo, él _nunca_ estaba emocionado por tener que hablar con Snape. Normalmente, ambos tenían tendencia a temer cada una de las veces que se veían forzados a interactuar. Una de las pocas cosas en las que estaban de acuerdo era que detestaban estar en la misma habitación, especialmente a solas.

—Siéntate, Potter, —Dijo Snape secamente. Harry se sentó en el borde de la silla frente al escritorio de Snape, una de sus rodillas agitándose arriba y abajo descontrolada.

Snape le lanzó una mirada de sospecha mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio, el cual estaba cubierto con gran variedad de panfletos y trípticos. Se sentó y miró a Harry achicando los ojos. —Esta discusión es-

—Carrera. Mi futuro, sí, —Dijo Harry restándole importancia. —Estaba pensando en auror. Profesor, tengo-

—¿Eres consciente de que ser auror implicaría _realmente_ trabajar para el Ministerio? —Dijo Snape, frunciendo el ceño. —¿No solo… lo que sea que estés haciendo ahora con Umbridge?

—Yo… —Harry paró. Honestamente no había pensado eso. Lo sabía, por supuesto. Pero realmente no había hecho la conexión. A decir verdad, no había pensado mucho en por qué quería ser auror además de saber que su padre había sido uno.

—Ser auror también requiere un EXTASIS de Pocione, —Continuó Snape. —Y por si no lo recuerdas, solo permito a alumnos con una “E” en su TIMO entrar en la clase de nivel EXTASIS.

—Entonces pensaré en un plan alternativo si no obtengo una “E”, —Dijo Harry con prisas, negándose a dejarse distraer por la discusión de carera, fuera o no requerida. —Señor, necesito-

—Necesitas un plan alternativo _ahora,_ Potter, —Dijo Snape, haciendo una mueca. —Eso es precisamente por lo que estamos siendo _forzados_ a tener esta conversación.

—Lo sé, pero realmente necesito preguntarle algo, —Sacó finalmente Harry.

Snape fijó una mirada de desaprobación en él. —¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que quieres hacer con tu futuro?

—No, pero-

—Entonces no me hagas perder el tiempo más de lo que ya lo has hecho, —Dijo Snape, pasando la mano sobre algunos de los folletos. —Las optativas que has elegido no dan muchas opciones para-

—¡Es sobre mi madre! —Soltó Harry, poniéndose de pie de un salto.

Snape se congeló y miró a Harry, sus manos congelándose mientras señalaban a los panfletos.

Un silencio mortal inundó el despacho.

Por un momento, ninguno de los dos parecieron respirar. Por una vez, Harry realmente pudo leer las emociones en la cara de Snape, y Snape parecía estar tan desasosegado como se sentía Harry.

Harry estaba seguro de que casi ciertamente se había vuelto a pasar de la raya con Snape, como solía pasar, pero no pudo importarle menos. Probablemente Snape era la única persona en todo el mundo que conocía las respuestas a las preguntas de Harry.

—¿Por qué me preguntarías a _mí_ sobre… tu madre? —Dijo Snape finalmente, su expresión no cambió.

—Porque me han dicho que la conocías, —Dijo Harry, sosteniéndole la mirada a Snape sin inmutarse. —Que erais _amigos._

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

—La profesora McGonagall.

Snape rodó los ojos y su labio se curvó en desagrado. —Minerva… —Murmuró.

—Solo quiero saber-

—No estoy interesado en _rememorar,_ Potter, —Espetó Snape. Parecía furioso.

Harry no iba a rendirse. No le importaba si Snape le ponía cien detenciones. —Pero probablemente eres el _único_ que sabe esto, —Dijo insistente.

—Potter-

—Señor, ¡ _por favor_! —La desesperación se arrastró hasta la garganta de Harry, y debió haber sido evidente en su voz porque Snape parecía más sorprendido que otra cosa.

Pero Snape no dijo nada.

Harry tragó saliva. —¿Alguna vez… —Su voz estaba tan ronca que apenas se oía, así que tragó con más fuerza y lo intentó otra vez. —¿Alguna vez le prestaste libros? —Preguntó.

Snape estudió a Harry por un momento con esa expresión irritada y contemplativa que se había vuelto regularmente familiar ese año. —Unos cuantos, —Dijo, sonando bastante cauteloso.

Harry apretó un puño. No estaba seguro de por qué estaba tan nervioso; ya sabía la verdad, pero de algún modo, parecía que oír cualquier tipo de confirmación en voz alta lo haría aún más real. —¿Algo sobre… magia de sangre?

Los ojos de Snape se ensancharon. —¿Por qué preguntas eso? —Su voz salieron despacio, como si no estuviera seguro de si realmente quería saber el motivo.

De pronto Harry sintió que ya no podía sostener la mirada de Snape, y se dio la vuelta, empezando a pasear adelante y atrás detrás de la silla.

—¡Potter!

Harry paró en seco, cerrando los ojos. Tomó aliento profundamente y lo soltó. —Mi madre usó un sacrificio de sangre para salvarme la vida, —Dijo finalmente. — _Ella_ fue quien… derrotó a Voldemort.

Sorprendentemente, Snape no reaccionó al nombre de Voldemort, al menos no de forma audible.

—Dio su vida por la mía, y usó las artes oscuras para ello.

Snape seguía sin ofrecer una respuesta, y tras lo que pareció una vida entera, Harrry se atrevió a mirarlo. Parecía imposiblemente más pálido de lo usual, y sus ojos no parecían seguir viendo a Harry.

—Ella… nunca devolvió ese libro, —Dijo Snape finalmente.

Harry se atragantó con su aliento.

—¿Qué hechizo era?

— _Primum Cor,_ —Dijo Harry, su voz apenas por encima de un susurro. —Es raro, pero-

—Esto familiarizado con él, Potter, —Dijo Snape despectivo. —¿Cómo has averiguado esto?

Harry tragó. —La visión en mi último rito personal, —Dijo. Explicó rápidamente cómo había sido dirigido hasta el libro sobre magia de sangre durante las vacaciones, lo que había visto en Godric Hollow, y cómo tan sólo había sumado dos y dos la noche anterior.

Nunca había hablado tan abiertamente de sus interacciones con la oscuridad, al menos no con Snape; y esa mirada extraña y especulativa siguió brillando a través de la usualmente austera expresión de Snape.

—Señor… —Dijo Harry, apretando su puño. —Mi madre era oscura, ¿no?

Snape tan solo siguió mirando, y Harry estaba empezando a sentirse irritado. Estaba claro. Toda su vida, todo el mundo solo había tenido historias sobre su padre, y la única persona que tenía información sobre su madre tenía que ser _Snape,_ de entre toda la gente.

Y Snape no era exactamente el tipo de personas que compartiera información.

Harry soltó un bufido molesto y le dio la espalda a Snape, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Casi seguro tenía afinidad por la oscuridad, —Dijo Snape finalmente, y Harry giró sobre sus talones, con la sorpresa dibujada en su cara. —Era bastante capaz con las artes oscuras. —Snape hizo una pausa. —Pero nunca se declaró.

Harry asintió, sin saber muy bien qué más hacer. Lo había sospechado, lo había _sabido_ , realmente, pero oír la confirmación en voz alta de alguien que de verdad la había conocido solo cimentaba su alivio.

Era el hijo de su madre, no un accidente de Voldemort.

Y entonces, para su sorpresa, Snape siguió hablando. —Por lo que sé, dejó de usar las artes oscuras por completo cuando llegó a su quinto año.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Harry, pestañeando. —¿Por qué?

—Creyó lo que tu… lo que los _Gryffindors_ decían sobre que las artes oscuras eran malignas, —Dijo Snape, su labio curvándose.

Harry comprendió por completo que la “ida de lengua” de Snape no había sido accidental, pero Harry no pudo albergar enfado hacia su padre, al menos no por eso. No era como si James Potter fuera el único mago que creía que las artes oscuras eran malvadas, y eventualmente aceptó a Sirius lo suficiente como para nombrarlo padrino de Harry.

—Empezó a decirse a sí misma que su afinidad por la oscuridad era… _tentación,_ —Continuó Snape. —Hubo una vez que la aceptó, pero se sintió avergonzada por ello.

Algo se revolvió en el estómago de Harry al oír las palabras de Snape. —Así que también _estaría_ avergonzada de mí, —Dijo Harry sin pensar, después cerró la boca abruptamente. No estaba exactamente preparado para abrirle su corazón a Snape;solo quería información sobre su madre.

Y lo único que quería era que Snape se olvidase de que había dicho eso, y recordó que McGonagall había mencionado que la amistad entre Snape y su madre pareció haberse deshecho cuando tenían como la edad de Harry. —¿Lo dejó en quinto año? —Dijo. —¿Es por eso que… dejasteis de ser amigos?

La mirada de Snape se endureció, y su expresión se volvió irritada. —No.

—Entonces-

—Hemos terminado con esto, Potter, —Dijo Snape, frunciendo el ceño. —No estoy interesado en ahondar en mi pasado _contigo_ , de entre todas las personas.

—¡También es _mi_ pasado! —Espetó Harry.

—No, no lo es, —Dijo Snape. —Es el pasado de tu _madre._ Y aunque he llegado a darme cuenta de que eres más como _ella_ que como tu insufrible padre… —Hizo una pausa, poniendo mala cara. —No eres tu madre, y su pasado es de ella.

—Pero _ella_ es la razón por la que tengo afinidad oscura, —Dijo Harry, insistente.

—Y la disolución de nuestra amistad no tiene nada que ver con tu afinidad, —Dijo Snape, con un tono que dejaba claro que ese tema estaba cerrado.

Harry cerró la boca, rabiando.

—Si realmente quieres trabajar para el Ministerio como auror, tendrás que lograr una “E” en tu TIMO de pociones. —Te sugiero que empieces a estudiar, ya que el Señor Malfoy no va a estar ahí para sostener tu mano. Ahora vete.

—Tengo otra pregunta, —Dijo Harry.

—Te he dicho que no vamos a discutir el-

—No es sobre mi madre, —Dijo Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza y poniéndose a ello antes de que Snape tuviera otra oportunidad de echarle. —¿Si te traigo una poción, podrías decirme cuál es? —Nada le apetecía más que irse del despacho, pero tenía que admitir que lidiar con la más inmediata amenaza de Umbridge era probablemente más importante que salir corriendo.

Snape levantó una ceja. —¿Qué poción?

Es transparente, y vi como… alguien la echaba en el té, —Dijo Harry.

Snape rodó los ojos. —¿Umbridge, presumo?

—¿Cómo… cómo lo has sabido?

—Es Veritaserum, —Dijo Snape. —Yo se lo di cuando me lo pidió.

—¿Qué? —Espetó Harry, furioso. —¿Cómo has podido hacer eso?

—Suministrar Veritaserum es un juego de niños comparado con mi posición con el Señor Oscuro, —Dijo Snape. —¿Entiendo que lo está usando para interrogar a los alumnos?

—Sí, —Dijo Harry. —Pero no voy a permitírselo.

—Debes hacerlo, —Dijo Snape.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. —De ninguna manera-

—Sospechará que pasa algo raro si no funciona, —Dijo Snape. —Tienes que permitir que lo use.

—¡No puedo hacer eso! —Insistió Harry.

—Si no puedes, —Dijo Snape, con una mueca despectiva, —uno debería cuestionarse si tienes estómago para _aguantar_ tu posición bajo su mando. —Hizo una pausa, y dejó escapar un suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza molesto. —A menudo el espionaje requiere acción, o la _ausencia_ de acción, eso termina ayudando al enemigo. Si no eres capaz de aceptar eso, no tendrás éxito.

—Pero-

—Potter, he terminado, —Dijo Snape. —Tengo reuniones vocacionales con otros dos compañeros tuyos antes de mi próxima clase. Deja de hacerme perder el tiempo, y sal de mi despacho.

***

Cuando Umbridge interrogó a Katie Bell, Harry no hizo nada.

Tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad no hacer nada, pero simplemente se sentó en el pequeño escritorio, tomando nota de cada pregunta y respuesta con diligencia, ignoró cada una de las miradas de Katie, y tensó cada músculo de su cuerpo cuando Umbridge le pasó una taza de té humeante.

Pero su advertencia anterior a Fred y George sobre no beber nada de lo que ofrecía Umbridge debía haber llegado a sus oídos, porque Katie ni siquiera fingió beber, y el té se enfrió sobre el escritorio de Umbridge.

***

—¿Lily? ¿Oscura? —Sirius sonaba incrédulo. —Sigo sin creer que vayas en serio.

—No, tú eres Sirius*, —Dijo Harry sin emoción. —¿Y por qué bromearía sobre esto? —Suspiró.

Había esperado demasiado para contarle a Sirius lo que había descubierto sobre su madre, pero oír que su madre había estado avergonzada de su afinidad había clavado una espina en su alegría por descubrir de dónde venía su propia afinidad.

—Me gustaría haberle hablado de mí, entonces, —Dijo Sirius, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Podría haberla convencido de que no era…

—¿ _Malvada_? —Ofreció Harry secamente.

—Y James no… —Sirius pausó, sus cejas juntándose. —No podría… no, estoy seguro, —Dijo, más para sí mismo que para Harry.

—Sirius, apenas estás formando frases enteras, —Dijo Harry.

—James no lo sabía, —Dijo Sirius. —Lily nunca se lo dijo. Estoy seguro. Me habría hablado de ello.

—¿Y si tenía miedo de que la convencieras de que no era malvado, después de todo? —Preguntó Harry. —¿Por qué mi madre se convenció tanto de que las artes oscuras eran terribles si él no se lo dijo?

Sirius sacudió la cabeza. —Estoy seguro de que le dijo eso, pero también lo hacía la mayoría del colegio, —Dijo. —no puedes culpar a tu padre. El odio por las artes oscuras estaba en su cenit cuando estábamos en el colegio. Fui expuesto a ese odio todos y cada uno de los días, y tu madre también lo estuvo.

—¿Por culpa de Voldemort? —Preguntó Harry.

—Por culpa de Voldemort, —Confirmó Sirius, con una nota de tristeza en su voz.

Harry suspiró.

—Harry, ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Sirius.

—Es… —Sacudió la cabeza, mirando por encima del espejo. Sus ojos aterrizaron en la foto de sus padres en la mesita de noche, quienes le sonrieron. —No sé por qué me molesta tanto esto.

—¿Qué es?

—Habrían estado avergonzados de mí, —Dijo Harry, apartando la vista de la fotografía. —Me contaste que mi padre odiaba las artes oscuras, y mi madre estaba avergonzada de su propia afinidad, y-

—Harry, ellos habrían estado _orgullosos_ de ti, —Dijo Sirius. —Oscuro o no, y Slytherin o no. No hay una sola cosa que puedas hacer para que ellos no estuvieran orgullosos de ti. —Después arrugó la nariz. —Aparte de unirte a Voldemort, supongo, pero tú no harías eso. Incluso si últimamente has estado fingiendo haberlo hecho por razones que no estoy completamente seguro que entienda…

Harry tragó saliva. —Es…

—Complicado, lo sé, —Dijo Sirius. —Y supongo que pillo la lógica, y Andromeda ha tenido que explicármelo, pero… —Se estremeció, y toda la imagen del espejo se sacudió. —De todos modos, Harry, no deberías pensar que tus padres no te habrían aceptado y amado. Por supuesto que lo habrían hecho.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Puedes amar a alguien y aun así estar avergonzado de él.

—James se reconcilió conmigo, Harry, —Le recordó Sirius. —Y tu madre derrotó a Voldemort y _te salvó la vida_ usando las artes oscuras. Debió aceptar su afinidad en algún momento, incluso si fue… al final. —Sacudió la cabeza. —E incluso si no lo hizo, incluso si aún tenía dudas sobre la oscuridad, _tú_ , de entre todas las personas, habrías sido capaz de ayudarla a ver la verdad.

Harry suspiró. —Claro.

—No suenas convencido, —Dijo Sirius. —¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto esta noche, Harry? Puedes esperar a estar seguro.

— _Estoy_ seguro, —Dijo Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Nunca he estado tan seguro de _nada._ Y he estado pensando en… lo que mis padres podrían o podrían no haber pensado incluso antes de saber lo de mi madre. Esto no cambia nada.

Sirius asintió. —Vale. —Después le dio a Harry una sonrisa arrepentida. —¿Es casi la hora, verdad?

—Sí.

—Cuéntame cómo fue, o si necesitas algo… después.

—Lo haré.

—Feliz Beltane, Harry.

Se despidieron, y Harry guardó el espejo en su baúl antes de caminar hasta su mesilla de noche. Tomó la foto de sus padres. Su padre le otorgó una sonrisa engreída, y la sonrisa de su madre era cálida.

—Supongo que nunca sabré si esto os habría parecido bien, —Les dijo Harry. —Pero solo espero que sepáis que… esto es lo que es correcto para mí.

Sus ojos se pegaron en su madre. —Y mamá… —Susurró. —Gracias… por darme esto.

La puerta se abrió, y Draco asomó la cabeza. Vio a Harry y su cara se iluminó. —¿Estás listo?

Harry miró la fotografía una vez más antes de volver a ponerla en la mesilla de noche y darse la vuelta para mirar a Draco. —Vamos.

***

—Como el mago entre nosotros que más tiempo lleva declarado, yo abro este círculo.

El cuerpo de Harry vibró de anticipación mientras él y los demás dibujaban el círculo. —Llamamos a la oscuridad a que se manifieste entre nosotros, —Dijo Harry con los demás, las palabras y acciones ahora familiares.

—Protégenos y guíanos. _Una cum nobis._ —La magia que se arremolinaba en torno a ellos mientras recitaban era cálida y bienvenida, y Harry juraría que se sentía más emocionada de lo normal.

O a lo mejor era solo él.

Completaron el círculo y Harry miró a Draco. —Un círculo no tiene principio y nunca termina, —Dijo Draco. —Esta es nuestra magia, y esta es nuestra fuerza. —Después miró furtivamente a Harry, los bordes de sus labios tensándose como si quisiera sonreír. —Uno por uno, seréis llamados. Si decidís celebrar un rito oscuro, lo haréis en ese momento. Empezaré yo.

Draco dio un paso hacia el centro del círculo y miró a Harry de inmediato. —En esta, la noche de tu declaración, Harry, —Dijo. —Me gustaría celebrar un rito de protección, como regalo para ti. Por favor da un paso hacia delante.

Las cejas de Harry se dispararon hacia arriba, Draco había celebrado un rito de poder para la declaración de Pansy, pero como había señalado, él y Pansy habían sido amigos desde que eran bebés. Harry no estaba esperando nada.

—Vamos, Harry, —Susurró Pansy.

Harry dudó tan solo por un momento antes de dar un paso hacia Draco, y Draco sonrió y apuntó su varita hacia las estrellas.

Le pido a la oscuridad que imbuya a Harry Potter con su gran protección, ya que él experimentará retos que el resto de nosotros no, —Dijo Draco. —Enfrentará la oposición de la luz y la oscuridad, y yo imploro a la oscuridad que lo proteja, lo guíe, y se quede a su lado en cada paso de este viaje. _Tenebrae, tueri eum_.

Los ojos de Draco nunca dejaron los de Harry mientras una retahíla de palabras en latín salían de sus labios. Draco no titubeó ni un momento, y Harry se descubrió sonriendo ante el hecho de que Draco pudiese sonar tan arrogante y seguro de sí mismo hasta cuando no estaba hablando en inglés.

— _In hac nocte, lucrum praesidio,_ —Terminó Draco, —Y bajó su varita, apuntando directamente a Harry. Esa preciosa y familiar luz púrpura salió disparada de ella y se enroscó alrededor de Harry, y él sintió como si lo hubiesen arropado con una manta, pero justo en la superficie de su piel.

Harry sonrió. —Gracias, Draco, —Susurró. Draco asintió, y la débil sonrisa se convirtió en una completa antes de que retomase su lugar en el borde del círculo.

Harry dio un paso hacia atrás para volver a su sitio, pero la voz de Blaise lo detuvo. —Yo que tú me quedaría ahí, Harry, —Dijo, y los demás rieron. Harry pestañeó, confuso.

—Millicent Bulstrode, —Llamó Draco.

Sorprendentemente, Millicent se movió hacia el centro del círculo. Harry no había formado parte de muchos círculos con ellos, pero nunca había visto a Millicent celebrar un solo rito; siempre declinaba la llamada. Pero ella también se dio la vuelta para mirar a Harry.

—En esta, la noche de tu declaración, Harry, me gustaría celebrar un rito de protección, como un regalo, —Dijo Millicent.

Harry jadeó. —¿Qué?

Pansy soltó una risita aguda. —Sorpresa, Harry.

—Llevamos semanas planeando esto, —Dijo Theo.

—Ha sido idea de Draco, —Añadió Daphne.

Harry giró la cabeza para mirar a Draco, quien le sonrió. —Los Slytherins se protegen los unos a los otros, —Dijo. —Pero cuando no podamos estar ahí para protegerte, la oscuridad lo hará por nosotros.

Millicent repitió exactamente el mismo rito que Draco había celebrado, y la magia pareció enroscarse alrededor de Harry con más fuerza.

Después Blaise dio un paso hacia delante para hacer lo mismo, seguido de Theo, cada uno envolvía a Harry en otra capa de protección. Harry se lo agradeció a cada uno por turnos.

Cuando Daphne tomó su lugar en el centro, le sonrió a Harry. —No puedo celebrar un rito de protección ya que solo funciona para aquellos que están declarados, —Dijo. —Así que mi regalo para ti, en la noche de tu declaración, es un rito de socorro. ¿Has oído hablar de él?

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

—Es un rito básico; un rito de apoyo y asistencia, —Dijo. —La oscuridad te ha estado echando la mano. Te ha guiado a las artes oscuras, bibliotecas, libros, y… nuevos amigos. —Le otorgó una sonrisa, que él devolvió. —Con este rito, podrás pedir ayuda a la oscuridad, y ella responderá. A veces la respuesta será tan solo hacerte saber que no necesitas su ayuda, pero otras veces te dirá que dirección del camino tomar.

—Es un rito común, —Dijo Draco. —La mayoría de magos y brujas oscuros lo celebran en algún momento de su vida.

—Pero de este modo, no tienes que perder un día cíclico para hacerlo, —Dijo Daphne, sonriendo. —Vas a tener cosas más grandes de las que preocuparte.

—Yo… —Harry no tenía ni idea de qué decir. Estaba empezando a sentirse un poco abrumado por la gratitud, pero también había un hilo de preocupación. Sabía lo que sus amigos esperaban que lograse, las “cosas más grandes” que enfrentaría, y no tenía di idea de si lo lograría. —Yo no… sé si me _merezco_ todo esto, chicos, —Dijo en voz baja.

—No es cosa de que te lo merezcas, Harry, —Dijo Pansy. —No te mereces ser el objetivo del Señor Oscuro más poderoso de nuestra historia, y no te mereces la diana _extra_ que el lado de la luz te va a pintar en la espalda.

—Esto no significa que te estemos pidiendo nada, —Dijo Draco. —significa que somos muy conscientes de la posición en la que estás solo por ser quien eres. —Hizo una pausa, y Harry lo miró. —Sin importar lo que decidas hacer de ahora en adelante, necesitarás toda la ayuda que puedas conseguir, de nosotros, de la oscuridad, y de quienquiera que quiera ayudar.

—Cada uno de nosotros quiere hacer esto por ti, —Añadió Millicent. —Sé que tú y yo no somos cercanos, pero aun así no quiero ver que te hagan daño. Y no quiero que te lo quiten antes de que ni siquiera empieces a explorar el tipo de mago oscuro que vas a ser.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Harry al oír sus palabras, ante el recordatorio de lo que iba a pasar esa noche. _Iba a ser un mago oscuro._

—Creo que ya nos hemos entretenido bastante, —Dijo Daphne, sacando su varita y levantándola por encima de su cabeza. —Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer. —Miró significativamente a Harry, y Harry soltó una carcajada.

—Vamos, entonces, —Dijo.

Daphne la sonrisita de Daphne se convirtió en una verdadera sonrisa, y puso recto el brazo con el que sostenía la varita. —Pido a la oscuridad que socorra a Harry Potter en su viaje. Suplico que la oscuridad conteste cuando él la llame, y que le provea de guía y providencia en cada encrucijada que encuentre. _Tnebrae, dux eum._

Era corto, y simple, y cuando la luz viajó de la varita de Daphne a Harry, la magia se enrolló a su alrededor. Como era usual, contestó con palabras, sino con algo más parecido a una sensación: podía recurrir a la oscuridad cuando lo necesitase.

Pansy siguió a Daphne, cubriéndolo con otra capa más de protección, y después Draco se volvió hacia Harry con una sonrisa brillante.

—Harry Potter.

Harry tomó un aliento tembloroso. Había completado los ritos personales. Llevaba preparándose para esto desde el Solsticio, o incluso antes que eso, si tenía que admitirlo. Sabía cómo cambiaría la perspectiva que tenían de él, tanto por parte de los magos oscuros como del resto del mundo. Sabía que se estaba arriesgando a perder una de las mejores amistades que había tenido nunca.

No era que no le importara; era solo que sabía que se dirigía a donde pertenecía.

Se movió hasta el centro del círculo. —Estoy aquí para hacer mi último rito declarativo, —Dijo, y fue incapaz de resistir la sonrisa que se extendió por sus labios.

Draco le vitoreó, y sonó incluso más emocionado que cuando ganaban un partido de Quidditch. Los demás se le unieron, y se volvió tan ruidoso que por un momento a Harry le preocupó que fueran a llamar la atención.

Levantó su varita. Esperaba estar nervioso, que le temblara la mano, pero la sostuvo sin esfuerzo.

—Yo, Harry James Potter, he recorrido el camino oscuro, —Dijo, sus palabras seguras y serenas. —La oscuridad me ha protegido y me ha guiado, al igual que yo he protegido y guiado a la oscuridad. —Hizo una pausa para tomar aliento, y todo lo que había pasado durante sus ritos personales pareció pasar repentinamente ante sus ojos.

Vio su sangre goteando como lluvia.

Vio la sal volviendo a la tierra.

Vio la pluma de un mirlo siendo arrastrada por el viento.

Y vio el fuego de su vela, llameando y transformándose.

Todo lo que queaba era un último paso.

—He dedicado mi sangre, mi magia y a mí mismo, y ahora espero que la oscuridad me acepte para convertirme en su pupilo.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y su mirada siguió el punto de su varita contra las estrellas. Y miró a la oscuridad del cielo nocturno. Era una noche sin nubes, y parecía abierta, e infinita y _libre._ Tomó aliento una vez más, preparándose para lo que fuera que estuviese a punto de pasarle.

_Tenebris ego sum tuus._

A diferencia de su rito de afinidad, donde la magia oscura había parecido un relámpago, esta parecía un tornado arqueándose hacia él. La oscuridad, de una bella luz púrpura giraba y se agitaba, y sus ojos se agrandaron de fascinación y maravilla mientras se acercaba más y más hasta que finalmente le golpeó.

Lo inundó. Parecía que cada interacción que tenía con la oscuridad era más intensa que la anterior, y esta estaba de lejos más allá que nada que hubiera sentido antes.

Le preocupaba que la intensidad le hiciese perder la consciencia, pero descubrió que se encontraba más despierto que nunca.

Y entonces algo en su interior pareció _cambiar._ No era como si estuviera siendo transformado; era más como si hubiesen pulsado un interruptor, como si cada parte de su ser se estuviera moviendo y reordenando para poder dejar sitio a algo _nuevo._

Y aunque ya había dicho las palabras antes, en el Solsticio, le dejó atónito lo cuán en serio lo decía.

La oscuridad era un _hogar._

Este era su hogar.

Al final estaba a donde _siempre_ había pertenecido, y se sintió más en paz de lo que nunca en su vida se había sentido.

La magia oscura giró a su alrededor una última vez antes de desaparecer en la noche, pero ese sentimiento de _hogar_ se quedó con él. Soltó un jadeo cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaba hecho.

Era un mago oscuro.

Instintivamente sus ojos miraron a Draco, y esos ojos grises brillaron deleitados mientras le devolvían la mirada a Harry.

Blaise soltó un silbido y los demás comenzaron a aplaudir, pero Harry no podía apartar los ojos de Draco. Los labios de Harry se partieron por la sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que podía ver la magia oscura dentro de Draco, completamente integrada en cada fibra del ser de Draco, y se dio cuenta de que ahora tenía lo mismo en su interior. Por un momento las alabanzas y aplausos se desvanecieron y Harry sintió que él y Draco eran las únicas dos personas en la tierra, dos hijos de la oscuridad conectados por la magia pura que fluía entre ellos.

Eventualmente Harry permitió que el resto del mundo volviese a él, y sonrió antes de volver a tomar su lugar en el círculo.

Draco levantó su varita. —Un círculo no tiene principio, y nunca termina. Esta es nuestra magia, y esta es nuestra fuerza, —Dijo, y sus ojos siguieron volviendo a Harry —Llevamos esta noche a un final, pero la oscuridad se quedará con nosotros hasta la próxima.

Harry pasó su varita por el círculo junto a los demás para romperlo, pero incluso mientras se disolvía a su alrededor el sentimiento de _hogar_ se quedó con él.

Pansy, como era de esperar, se lanzó de inmediato hacia Harry con un grito de felicidad. —Nunca pensé… —Sonrió más y empezó a balancearse, haciendo que Harry oscilase. —Incluso cuando descubrimos que tenías afinidad oscura, no estaba segura de que fueras a hacer esto.

—Enhorabuena, Harry, —Dijo Blaise, dándole un golpecito amistoso en el brazo.

—Ahora solo tenemos que conseguir a Daphne… —Dijo Pansy mientras se alejaba de Harry. Su tono era un poco malicioso, y Daphne se rio.

—Estoy bien, —Dijo Daphne. —Os lo he dicho antes, tan solo me gusta-

—Mantener tus opciones abiertas, —Dijo Blaise, rodando los ojos. —Lo sabemos.

Mientras los demás bromeaban, Harry se descubrió desviándose hacia Draco. Se dio cuenta de que ya no podía ver la magia oscura dentro suya, pero seguía sabiendo que estaba ahí.

—Hola, Mago Oscuro Harry, —Dijo Draco con ton juguetón. —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Increíble, —Dijo Harry, sonriendo ampliamente. —Es… —Hizo una pausa. —Es… extraño.

—¿Qué pasa?

Harry levantó la vista hacia la silueta de Hogwarts en la distancia, una mancha negra contra el cielo estrellado, que solo la ocasional luz de las ventanas permitía entrever vida en su interior. —Siento que he llegado a _mi hogar,_ —Dijo. —El único sitio que se había sentido como un hogar era Hogwarts.

Draco siguió los ojos de Harry, y ladeó la cabeza en consideración. —Hogwarts fue construido usando magia, y está imbuido con todos los tipos de magia: luminosa, oscura, terrestre, probablemente algunas de las que nunca hemos oído hablar, —Dijo. —Quizás la magia oscura de Hogwarts siempre te ha estado hablando y nunca lo supiste.

—Quizás.

—Bienvenido a casa, Harry.

Harry solo tuvo un momento para sonreírle a Draco antes de que Blaise se abalanzase de repente sobre ellos, tomando una mano de cada uno y haciéndolos girar en una extraña danza, casi como un violento juego del corro de la patata.

Montones de risas salieron de los chicos de quinto año mientras celebraban la noche.

***

Freya cayó sobre él tan pronto como volvieron a la sala común, tomándolo de los brazos. —Es… —Tomó una pausa, estudiándolo con una expresión fiera.

Harry la sonrió, asintiendo.

Una sonrisa salvaje apareció en su cara. —¡Lo hiciste! —Soltó una risa estridente, y levantó a Harry para hacerlo girar en círculo. Harry volvió a maravillarse por su fuerza.

Lo bajó, y Harry se tambaleó. Sonrió antes de mirar a su alrededor por la sala común. Todos los ojos parecían estar puestos en él, pero había algo más que le sorprendía: ahora podía distinguir exactamente quién era un mago oscuro y quién no. Era más una sensación que algo visual, nada parecido a lo que Harry había visto en Draco justo antes de finalizar su declaración, pero de algún modo Harry simplemente lo _sabía._

—Enhorabuena, Harry, —Dijo Montague desde uno de los sofás. —Aquí Cass se estaba preguntando si lo harías. —Warrington, que estaba sentado junto a Montague, sonrió.

—Vamos, ¿puedes culparme? —Dijo Warrington, y Harry se tensó al ver que se ponía de pie y empezaba a aproximarse. Sintió que una mano aterrizaba en su espalda, y de algún modo supo que era Draco, listo para evadir a Warrington.

Freya se puso delante de Harry abruptamente, bloqueando el camino de Warrington. —Esta noche no, Cass, —Dijo firmemente.

—No voy a… —Warrington suspiró frustrado y miró a Harry sobre el hombro de Freya. —No estoy aquí para convencerte de que te unas al Señor Oscuro, —Dijo. —Solo quería felicitarte. Nunca he visto declararse a alguien de fuera de la comunidad oscura, y creo que es algo que deberíamos celebrar. —Sonrió de lado. —A pesar de… a quién apoyemos.

Freya rio. —Eso es verdad, —Dijo, y Harry la miró sorprendido. Ella sonrió. —Sé de un cierto mortífago que va a tener que tragarse sus palabras cuando se entere, y va a hacerlo con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Las noticias se extienden rápido, Harry, —Dijo Warrington, y Harry pestañeó por la familiaridad con la que lo dijo. —Y aunque no… te estoy haciendo _esa_ pregunta en concreto. No voy a ser el único que pregunte. —Le otorgó a Harry una sonrisa sardónica. —Espero que sepas eso.

Harry asintió. Sabía que su respuesta iba a ser siempre la misma.

—Aunque tengo que admitir que tengo curiosidad por una cosa… —Dijo Warrington pensativo. —¿Ahora llamas al Señor Oscuro por su verdadero título porque te has declarado?

—¡Cass! —Espetó Freya.

— _Merlin_ , Freya, no le estoy preguntando si se va a unir a él, —Dijo Warrington. —Pero tienes que admitir que es raro…

—Es porque sigo queriendo que la gente sepa que _Voldemort_ ha regresado, —Dijo Harry. —quiero que sepan que tienen que estar preparados. Pero como no puedo _decir_ directamente que ha vuelto…

Montague soltó una carcajada, sobresaltando a Harry. —Ese es una jugada inteligente, Potter, —Dijo. —Muy Slytherin. —Siguió carcajeándose y sacudiendo la cabeza. —Y probablemente sea incluso más efectivo que simplemente insistir en que el Señor Oscuro ha vuelto.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Harry. —¿Por qué?

—Si se extiende el rumor de que _Harry Potter_ se ha unido a las fuerzas del Señor Tenebroso, —Musitó Freya, —van a estar incluso más preocupados y cautelosos, y probablemente más en guardia. —Se rio y sonrió. —Por retorcido que sea, tienes razón, Graham. _Es_ una jugada inteligente.

—Sigo pensando que habría sido más inteligente que _realmente_ se hubiese unido al Señor Oscuro, —Dijo Warrington, y Freya lo pisó.

—¿Podrías parar? —Espetó. —Esta es la noche de Harry para que celebre.

—Y no sé por qué te molestas, _Cass,_ —Dijo Harry. —No voy a cambiar de idea.

—¿Pero realmente puedes culparme por intentarlo?

—Sí, —Dijo Draco, y Harry sintió como la mano en su espalda se tensaba y se convertía en un puño. —Especialmente _esta noche,_ Cass. Déjale en paz.

Casius levantó las dos manos. —Bien, —Dijo, antes de bajar los brazos y suspirar. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar a Harry. —Enhorabuena, Harry. Lo digo sinceramente.

Harry quiso fruncir el ceño, pero se sentía un poco demasiado atónito porque un firme defensor de Voldemort pareciera estar genuinamente feliz por él. —Eh… gracias, —Dijo.

Casius le dio un extraño medio saludo antes de volver a retirarse hasta el sofá con Montague. El puño en su espalda se relajó.

Los otros Slytherins seguían mirándolo, y de pronto Harry quiso hundirse en el suelo. La mano de Draco se deslizó de su espalda a su hombro y después bajó por el brazo, y Harry se giró para mirarlo.

—¿Quieres tan solo subir a la habitación? —Preguntó Draco. —No _tienes_ que saludar a las masas, sabes. —Le dio al brazo de Harry un gentil y reconfortante apretón. —Tu declaración es tuya, no de ellos.

Una ola de alivio recorrió a Harry, y asintió. Él y Draco les dieron las buenas noches a los demás rápidamente, y Pansy le dio un abrazo apretado antes de que partieran.

Cuando Harry cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, dejó escapar un suspiro y se apoyó contra la puerta. —Dios mío, Draco, —Dijo. — _Gracias_.

—Te habrías pasado el resto de la noche lidiando con gente como Cassius de haberte quedado, —Dijo Draco mientras se pasaba la túnica por la cabeza y la doblaba. —Aquellos que lo apoyan intentarían convencerte, pero no deberían hacerlo _esta noche,_ de entre todas.

Había algo raro en la voz de Draco; sonaba casi triste.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Harry.

Draco se dio la vuelta y sonrió, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. —Estoy bien.

—No, no lo estás, —Dijo Harry, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Draco se había vuelto bastante hábil para leer a Harry, pero no se había dado cuenta de que en algún momento, él había empezado a leer a Draco, también. —¿Qué pasa?

Draco sacudió la cabeza. —No es nada, —Dijo. —Esta es _tu_ noche.

—Y si es _mi_ noche, quiero saber que estás bien, —Dijo Harry. Cruzó la habitación en unas pocas zancadas y tomó la mano de Draco. —¿Qué está pasando?

Draco soltó un suspiro y bajó la vista, enlazando sus dedos con los de Harry. —El año casi ha terminado, —Dijo. —Y este verano…

Harry comprendió de inmediato lo que quería decir, especialmente después de enfrentarse a Cassius y a sus incesantes preguntas sobre Voldemort. —Tu… tu padre quiere que tomes la marca, dijiste.

Draco asintió, sus ojos aún fijos en sus manos.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, Draco, —Dijo Harry.

Draco cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. —Lo dices como si fuera fácil, —Dijo en voz baja. —No lo es.

—Sé que no es _fácil_ , Draco, pero-

—Es mi _padre_ , Harry, —Draco soltó la mano de Harry y se dio la vuelta, posándose en el borde de su cama y enterrando sus manos en su pelo. —No quiero, pero aun así sé lo que espera de mí.

—¡No es justo que tome esa decisión por ti! —Insistió Harry. —Es _tu_ vida, y es un monstruo si va a… _lanzarte_ a Voldemort.

Draco soltó una risa amarga. —Estoy seguro de que ha hecho cosas monstruosas, pero no creo que sea un monstruo, —Dijo. —es mi padre, y…

—Y no te deja tomar tus propias decisiones, —Dijo Harry. —Especialmente una tan jodida como… convertirte en un mortífago.

—Eso suena bien en teoría, —Dijo Draco. —Y verte declararte oscuro, incluso cuando no estás seguro de lo que _tus_ padres hubieran querido… es… —Dejó escapar un sonido de frustración y se restregó una mano por la cara antes de volver a mirar a Harry. —Él me ama. Se preocupa por mí.

Que admitiese eso tomó a Harry por sorpresa, por algún motivo. En el fondo sabía que Lucius era el padre de Draco, pero la única parte de Lucius que Harry había visto nunca parecía carecer de nada que recordase a la calidez, el afecto y el _amor._

Supuso que nunca había conocido a Lucius el Padre.

—Lo que tu madre hizo por ti, —Continuó Draco, —Sé que mi padre haría eso por mi. —Sacudió la cabeza. —Mis dos padres lo harían, sin pensárselo dos veces. Ambos morirían por mi

—Entonces… —Harry se sentó en la cama y se inclinó contra los postes, pensando sus palabras. —¿Podrías explicarle que eso no es lo que quieres?

—No tengo ni idea de _cómo,_ —Replicó Draco. —Y estoy seguro de que mi padre tendría algo que decir sobre tú y yo haciéndonos amigos y sobre cómo me has “influenciado” o alguna chorrada así. —Soltó otra risa afilada. —Aunque lo divertido es que… casi seguro tendría razón. —Miró a Harry de refilón y compuso una irónica sonrisa.

—Yo… —Hizo una pausa y se inclinó hacia delante. —No puedo decir exactamente que me arrepienta… de hacer querer algo más con tu vida en vez de tomar la marca.

—Y no deberías arrepentirte.

Harry frunció el ceño. —Pero por si te sirve de algo, siento mucho haberte puesto en esta posición.

—Ya te lo he dicho, me has dado elección, —Dijo Draco. —Más de la que tenía antes, por lo menos. Y te lo agradezco. —Después sonrió. —Y esto va a sonar egoísta, pero puede que el hecho de que ahora seas oficialmente un mago oscuro haga que mi padre acepte que tome una decisión que difiera de la suya.

Harry no pudo evitarlo, se rio. Después sonrió, no solo por el hecho de que Draco parecía estar inclinándose más por un lado que por otro, sino también ante el recordatorio de lo que había logrado esa noche.

Era un mago oscuro.

—Probablemente no estaría aquí sin ti, Draco, —Dijo Harry. —Oficialmente declarado y todo, quiero decir. No habría sabido cómo, o lo que realmente significa. —Sonrió. —Así que a lo mejor no soy el único haciendo “influencia” por aquí.

A medida que decía las palabras, le sorprendió lo ciertas que eran. Ninguno de los dos estaban cerca de donde habían empezado. Ambos habían estado tirando del otro al mismo tiempo que gravitaban mutuamente, y parecía que iban a encontrarse en un punto medio.

Sonriendo, Draco estiró el brazo y volvió a tomar la mano de Harry, pero en vez de enlazar los dedos tiró de la mano hasta su regazo, poniéndola boca arriba y le miró. —No puedo esperar a hacer rituales contigo, o a ayudarte a preparar los tuyos, —Dijo, su dedo índice moviéndose contra el meñique de Harry, después cruzó la palma de su mano recorriendo una línea, después por el pulgar y de vuelta. —¿Cuál vas a hacer primero?

Harry observó los dedos de Draco dibujando las líneas de su mano. De repente un palcentero escalofrío recorrió su columna, y no estuvo seguro de si fue por las palabras de Draco, o la sensación de los suaves dedos de Draco recorriendo cada pico y valle de su mano.

—Yo… aún no estoy seguro, —Admitió Harry. —Lo más importante era llegar aquí antes; nunca me he preocupado realmente por lo que me permitiría hacer el ser un mago oscuro.

Draco le sonrió. —Más motivos por los que tenías que ser uno, —Dijo. —contigo nunca ha sido cuestión de poder, ¿verdad?

—No.

Cayeron en silencio. No era incómodo, pero tampoco era exactamente cómodo. Parecía cargado, y Harry casi se sintió como se había sentido durante su declaración. Algo en su interior parecía estar cambiando de nuevo.

Draco recorrió el espacio entre sus dedos, y a Harry se le atascó el aliento. Se movió arriba y abajo alrededor del dedo índice de Harry, moviéndose contra el espacio entre su pulgar e índice, otro escalofrío recorrió a Harry, esta vez más cálido.

Levantó la vista para estudiar la cara de Draco, quien parecía completamente en trance. Era como si se hubiese quedado hipnotizado simplemente intentando memorizar cada milímetro de la mano de Harry.

Entonces los dedos de Draco subieron y empezaron a trazar las venas en la parte anterior de la muñeca de Harry, empujando gentilmente la manga de su túnica para exponer la piel.

—Harry… —La voz de Draco era apenas audible.

—¿Sí?

—El año que viene, cuando volvamos al colegio, —Dijo Draco, de repente enrollando su mano alrededor de la muñeca de Harry, —me pedirás ver esto antes que nada.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Harry.

—Tienes que pedirme, no, _demandar_ que te enseñe la muñeca, —Dijo Draco, su voz firme y determinada. —No confíes en mí hasta que le hayas visto.

El calor que había estado recorriendo a Harry se convirtió en un frío helado y miró a Draco horrorizado, pero Draco siguió.

—No confíes en mí. No te quedes a solas conmigo. No me des la espalda, —Dijo. —No hasta que hayas visto-

—¡Draco! —Harry se dio cuenta de que la mano de Draco estaba temblando, y dio la vuelta a su mano para envolver la de Draco. —No...no hables como si ya estuviera hecho.

—¡Lo digo en serio, Harry! —Espetó Draco, sus ojos brillando furiosamente. —No sé lo que va a pasar este verano, y dudo que el Señor Oscuro tenga algún respeto por la lealtad Slytherin. Tienes que cuidarte de mí. —El temblor que había comenzado en la mano de Draco pareció extenderse hacia arriba y sus hombros se agitaron descontroladamente.

Antes de que Harry pudiera procesar lo que estaba haciendo, liberó la mano de Drcao y prácticamente se abalanzó sobre él, echando sus manos alrededor de Draco con todas sus fuerzas. Sintió como Draco escondía la cara en su hombro, su aliento apresurado y caliente, sus manos se levantaron para agarrar la tela de la espalda de Harry.

—Prométeme que mirarás mi brazo, —Dijo Draco con la voz amortiguada por la túnica de Harry.

—Lo miraré, —Dijo Harry en voz baja. —te lo prometo.

—Voy a tener que elegir entre tú y mi padre, —Dijo Draco, —Y va a ser lo más duro que he hecho nunca.

Dolió oír a Draco diciendo eso, aunque Harry nunca lo admitiría.

Obviamente quería que Draco lo eligiese a él. Quería que Draco mandase a Lucius Malfoy a tomar por culo y no volviese la lista atrás. Harry supuso que desde su perspectiva, parecía una decisión fácil.

Pero Lucius Malfoy _era_ el padre de Draco, y aparentemente la decisión había estado destrozando a Draco.

—Lo siento, —Dijo Harry, su voz suave.

—Lo sé.

Harry bajó su cabeza al hombro de Draco, estrechando sus brazos alrededor aún con más fuerza. No quería dejar ir a Draco.

—Draco, te prometo que miraré tu brazo el otoño que viene, —Dijo, —Pero tú tienes que prometerme algo también.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando tomes la decisión… —Harry tomó aliento profundamente. —… lo harás por ti mismo. No por tu padre, y no por mi.

Draco se quedó quieto un momento antes de asentir.

Y después se rio, sorprendiendo a Harry.

Draco levantó la cabeza. —Supongo que siempre cabe la posibilidad de que el Señor Oscuro se niegue a marcarme, —Dijo. —mi padre dice que es algo que reserva para aquellos en “quien más confía”. Si le llega una palabra de que de algún modo me he vuelto amigo _tuyo…_

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon alarmados. —¿Eso te pondría en peligro?

—Casi seguro.

—¿Qu- qué… —Tartamudeó Harry, irritado por la respuesta casi frívola de Draco. —¿Qué le ha pasado a tu instinto de supervivencia Slytherin?

—Firmemente intacto, gracias, —Dijo Draco. —No me has arruinado _tanto._

Harry miró a Draco, quien le contestó con una sonrisa.

Y entonces Harry se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban.

Podía sentir el aliento de Draco sobre él, y podía ver cada mota en los ojos de Draco. Nunca se había dado cuenta de que los ojos de Draco no eran solo grises; eran grises con tonos blancos, casi como vetas de rayos entre nubes de tormenta, o olas estrellándose en un mar nocturno.

Ese extraño y cargado silencio volvió.

De pronto Harry pensó que iba a hacer algo que no se suponía que hiciera si no se movía de inmediato, y empezó a retirarse.

Los brazos de Draco lo apretaron más fuerte. —Quédate.

Harry se congeló.

—Quédate aquí, —Repitió Draco. —Si quieres. —Sonrió, y Harry sintió la mano de Draco serpenteando por la tela de su túnica. —No quiero dejarte ir, y no quiero que te vayas, pero si quieres…

—Yo… yo no quiero irme, —Dijo Harry, y era verdad.

—Entonces quédate.

Y lo hizo. Hablaron de todo y de nada, abrazados todo el tiempo.

Más tarde se separaron solo lo suficiente para tumbarse, las rodillas tocándose y los dedos entretejidos. Pronto, sus susurros se volvieron perezosos e inteligibles y empezaron a desvanecerse.

Harry casi se había quedado dormido cuando Blaise entró, y respingó despertándose, sorprendido, mientras que Draco dormitaba a su lado. Blaise solo los miró, se llevó un dedo a los labios, y corrió las cortinas a su alrededor.

Sonriendo en la oscuridad, Harry apoyó la cabeza en el pelo de Draco, y dejó que el sueño lo retomara.

Por primera vez en meses, los pasillos interminables y la puerta que lo llamaba al final estuvieron completamente ausentes en sus sueños.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *You are serious (lo dices en serio) y You are Sirius (Eres Sirius) se pronuncian casi igual.


	26. La Compensación

Se descubrió agradablemente enroscado entorno a algo que estaba cálido y olía bien. Estaba solo medio despierto, como mucho, y gozó de la relajación y la tranquilidad sin que le importara realmente qué era. Luchó con su consciencia todo lo que pudo antes de que lo que fuera en torno a lo que estaba enrollado se movió.

Se despertó por completo y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que su cabeza estaba enterrada en un hombro que de algún modo era simultáneamente huesudo y cómodo. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces para aclararse los ojos, después levantó la cabeza solo para encontrarse con una cara llena de fino y blanquecino pelo que olía ligeramente a cítricos.

_Draco._

Harry se congeló al darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido en la cama de Draco, suspiró rápidamente cuando recordó que a Draco no parecía haberle importado, y el vago y soñoliento recuerdo de Blaise parecía indicar que no parecía que fueran a ser molestados por sus compañeros de cuarto.

Se desenrolló silenciosamente de la figura dormida de Draco, después rodó fuera de la cama con toda la suavidad que pudo, tomando sus gafas de la mesilla de noche.

Probablemente la forma no intencionada en la que habían dormido debería sentirse más extraña de lo que se sentía, pero despertarse más cerca de Draco de lo que habían estado cuando se durmieron se sentía de algún modo natural

Además, hacía meses que no dormía tan bien.

Harry siguió con su rutina mañanera, duchándose, cepillándose los dientes, y vistiéndose. Robó otra mirada a las cortinas corridas alrededor de la cama de Draco, sonrió, y después se dirigió hacia la sala común. Era temprano, así que decidió leer mientras esperaba a Blaise y a Theo para ir a desayunar.

A pesar de haberse levantado tan temprano, no estaba solo en la sala común.

—Buenos días, Potter… _Harry._

Cassius Warrington estaba reclinado en uno de los sofás con un libro en la mano. Harry dudó por un momento, antes de asentir y saludar. —Eh… buenos días.

Cassius cerró su libro y se sentó. —Eh… Harry, siento lo de anoche, —Dijo, con una pizca de vergüenza en la voz. —Me llevé una buena charla cuando te fuiste.

—Mm, —Dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño. —No voy a decir que no pasa nada, pero gracias por la disculpa, supongo.

—Sé que el Señor Oscuro te ha causado mucho dolor-

—No sabes ni la mitad, —Espetó Harry, lanzándole una mirada helada a Cassius.

Cassius suspiró. —Estoy seguro de que no.

Un pesado y cortante silencio se asentó entre los dos, y Harry estudió a Cassius durante un momento antes de decir, —De todas formas, ¿Por qué lo sigues?

Cassius levantó una ceja. —Oírte preguntar eso es un poco sorprendente, Harry, —Dijo. —no me imaginaba que estuvieras interesado en saber _por qué._

—Llámalo curiosidad morbosa, —Replicó Harry secamente.

—Bueno… —Cassius le hizo gestos a Harry para que tomase asiento cerca del sofá, lo que Harry hizo de mala gana. —Ya he he explicado que él es el único que realmente aceptará a los magos y brujas oscuros.

—Pero esa no puede ser la única razón, —Dijo Harry.

—No lo es, —Concordó Cassius. —Pero es una de bastante peso, Harry. Sacudió la cabeza. El ministerio prácticamente ha ilegalizado nuestra existencia. El Señor Tenebroso quiere asegurarse de podamos ser quienes realmente somos sin tener que escondernos.

—Pero sé que ese no es el único motivo por el que la gente lo sigue, —Volvió a decir Harry.

—Sé que no lo es, Harry, pero para algunos de nosotros es _suficiente,_ —Dijo Cassius al instante. —Llevas siendo mago oscuro por… ¿Cuánto? ¿Ocho horas? —Sacudió la cabeza. —No has visto lo que algunos hemos visto.

—¿Como qué?

—Como mi madre siendo arrestada por usar magia de sangre para curar a mi hermana de una enfermedad, —Dijo Cassius. —Y mi padre escapando de Azkaban solo por un tecnicismo.

Harry frunció el ceño. —Eso es… terrible, —Dijo. —Lo siento.

—Y mi tío siendo asesinado por los aurores porque no “vino en silencio”, —Continuó Cassius. —Pero mi primo estaba allí, e insiste en que mi tío estaba intentando rendirse. —Hizo una pausa y tragó saliva. —Pero los aurores no le dieron oportunidad de hacerlo.

Harry sabía que probablemente esa no era toda la historia, pero había leído suficiente, visto suficiente, como para saber que había algo de verdad en lo que Cassius estaba diciendo.

—Así que… para muchos magos oscuros, ¿es porque creen que Voldemort va a… luchar por ellos? —Preguntó Harry incrédulo.

—Sí.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. —Pero no va a hacerlo, —Dijo. —No le importa nadie además de sí mismo.

—No creo que eso sea cierto, Harry-

—Lo es, —Escupió Harry, y le lanzó una mala mirada a Cassius. —Lo conozco mejor que tú.

Cassius estudió a Harry por un momento, después suspiró. —Incluso si es verdad, —Dijo. — sigue siendo el único que está luchando por nosotros.

 _No por mucho tiempo,_ pensó Harry.

Tan solo tenía que llegar a final de curso antes de poder averiguar _cómo_ podía luchar por ellos.

***

Harry sabía que no se estaba imaginando el número de Slytherins que ahora le miraban con una nueva luz, al igual que sabía que la actitud del resto del colegio hacia él seguía siendo más que un poco hostil.

En cuanto a los Hufflepuffs, veían a Harry como la razón por la cual Cedric Diggory y Tasmin Applebee ya no estaban en la escuela, tanto por muerte como por expulsión.

Y como Harry estaba siendo culpado por la pérdida de dos jugadores de Hufflepuff en un solo año, esperaba que el partido de Quidditch contra Hufflepuff fuera más brutal de lo normal.

Lo fue.

Fue un juego duro e interminable, alargándose durante horas. De algún modo Hufflepuff se las arregló para producir incluso más faltas que Slytherin, y solo fue a peor a medida que el juego progresaba. La multitud animaba a Hufflepuff, coreando salvajemente cada vez que un Slytherin era víctima de un plaqueo, insulto, y especialmente codazos. Los gritos más fuertes venían de Hufflepuff, pero un número considerable de estudiantes de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw se unían cada vez que un Slytherin se llevaba otro moratón o era tirado de la escoba.

Harry estaba especialmente negro y azul para cuando terminó el partido, que Slytherin ganó fácilmente. Probablemente la victoria derivaba del número de penaltis que había tenido Slytherin más que por volar bien. Evidentemente Hufflepuff estaba más interesado en la violencia física que en ganar, especialmente porque estaban fuera de la competición por la copa.

Harry supuso que no era solo el hecho de que él, acusado de ser la causa de la desgracia de Hufflepuff, estuviera en el equipo; todo el colegio estaba cansado de la Brigada Inquisitorial, y Hufflepuff tenía la oportunidad de conseguir cierta compensación.

Harry había descubierto que los Hufflepuffs enfadados daban bastante miedo.

—Ravenclaw es el único equipo que podría discutirnos la Copa de Quidditch, y eso es solo si destrozan por completo a Gryffindor en el último partido, —Dijo Montague mientras él y Harry se dirigían al ala de enfermería. Porque Harry era el objetivo favorito y porque Montague prefería llevarse un codazo en los dientas a esquivarlo, los dos eran los dos miembros más golpeados del equipo de Slytherin.

—Ron fue un guardián un poco mejor en su último partido, —Dijo Harry. —Así que puede que no sea una derrota aplastante.

—No puedo creer que tenga que animar a Gryffindor en el último partido del año, —Gruñó Montague, y después dejó salir un extraño suspiro. —¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Potter? —Dijo. —¿Tu opinión como… _antiguo_ Gryffindor?

Harry tuvo que girar la cabeza para mirar a Montague mientras hablaba debido a que su ojo izquierdo estaba casi cerrado por la hinchazón. Se encontró inmensamente agradecido de haberse vuelto a tomar la poción de visión; probablemente sus gafas habrían sido reventadas más de tres veces si las hubiese llevado. —Eh, vale… —Dijo Harry dudoso.

—¿Gryffindor consideraría abandonar el partido contra Ravenclaw para evitar que ganemos la Copa? —Preguntó Montague. —Eso me ha estado preocupando, especialmente ya que todos los puntos que Ganen con el Quidditch se los podríais quitar entre tú, Draco y el resto de la Brigada Inquisitorial en un día o dos. No tienen nada que perder al dejar que Ravenclaw los arrastre por el barro.

Harry pestañeó. —Yo… dudo que rindan el partido, —Dijo. —Angelina nunca lo apoyaría. —Puso una sonrisa pícara. —Además, eso es más bien una jugada Slytherin.

Montague dejó salir un ladrido de risa. —Nosotros solo haríamos eso si un equipo se lo mereciera realmente.

—¿Crees que nosotros sí? —Preguntó Harry. —Merecérnoslo, digo.

Montague resopló. —No, —Dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Pero supongo que desde su perspectiva sí. Es algo que viene con ser un Slytherin.

Harry suspiró. No estaba seguro de estar completamente de acuerdo. Aunque el reloj de arena que mostraba los puntos de Slytherin estaba más lleno que nunca, los de las otras casas estaban casi vacíos. La Brigada Inquisitorial había estado haciendo su trabajo.

—¿Y qué harías tú, Potter?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Abandonarías un partido?

Harry frunció el ceño. —Yo… no creo.

Montague gruñó. —¿Pero y si un equipo se lo mereciera? —Preguntó. —Si perder un partido ayudase a que perdiera otro equipo, un equipo que fuera genuinamente culpable de algo terrible, ¿Lo harías?

—Me resulta difícil imaginar un escenario en que evitar que otra casa gane la Copa del Quidditch marcaría la diferencia en un marco general, —Replicó Harry secamente.

Montague lo estudió por un momento, y caminaron en silencio el resto del camino hasta el ala de enfermería.

Madame Pomfrey los reparó sin esfuerzo, todo mientras maldecía todo lo que tuviera que ver con el Quidditch. Harry ya podía ver por los dos ojos cuando se adentró en su despacho para buscar algunas pomadas y pociones para sus cardenales.

—Voy a recomendarte para capitán del equipo el año que viene, Potter, —Dijo Montague abruptamente.

Harry parpadeó. —¿Qué?

—Eres el que tiene más experiencia y mejor estrategia, —Dijo Montague razonablemente. —De algún modo te las has arreglado para convertir a Vince y Greg en bateadores aceptables, y técnicamente llevas más tiempo jugando que cualquier otro en el equipo, incluso si no ha sido para Slytherin. —Se encogió de hombros. —La única otra posibilidad sería Draco, y él está de acuerdo en que deberías ser tú.

Un hilo de sorpresa atravesó a Harry, pero supuso que no debería resultarle tan inesperado; después de todo, había sido Draco el que había sugerido que Harry jugase para Slytherin en primer lugar.

—Puede que el profesor Snape necesite ser convencido considerando la relación tan… _colorida_ que parecéis tener vosotros dos, —Continuó Montague, —Pero yo me haré cargo de eso.

Harry asintió, después se mordió el labio. —Eh, Montague-

—Llámame Graham, —Dijo. —Si realmente tienes ese nivel de familiaridad con alguien que es fanático del hombre que está intentando asesinarte… —Se apagó. Su rostro usualmente duro u¡y testarudo estaba coloreado de golpes amarillentos, y frunció el ceño. —Cass, aunque es un poco imbécil, también está de acuerdo. Deberías ser el capitán de Slytherin el año que viene.

Harry asintió. —Entonces… Graham, —Dijo, —sabes que yo nunca… haría lo que hemos dicho antes, ¿verdad? —Dijo. —Cosas como… abandonar partidos. —Estrechó los ojos. —O promover faltas o… jugar con más fuerza de lo necesario.

—¿Qué, te refieres a lo que Hufflepuff nos ha hecho hoy? —Graham le lanzó una mirada feroz, después sacudió la cabeza. —Tal y como yo lo veo, te has estado volviendo cada día más Slytherin, —Dijo. —quizás esas pequeñas tendencias Gryffindor se te habrán quitado por completo para cuando empiece la temporada de Quidditch.

Harry miró a Graham, frunciendo el ceño. —Lo dudo.

Graham se encogió de hombros. —Pero incluso si no pierdes tu hábito de león de esperar que las cosas sean _justas_ , seguirás jugando para ganar. —Sonrió ampliamente y Harry pudo ver sangre goteando de sus dientes. —¿Y tú que dices, Harry? ¿Aceptarías la capitanía si Snape te la ofrece?

A Harry solo le llevó un momento de consideración. —Absolutamente. —Él mismo se sintió un poco sorprendido; le había llevado días decidir si unirse al equipo en primer lugar, y ahora estaba accediendo a capitanearlo sin pensárselo dos veces.

—Mañana hablaré con el profesor Snape, —Dijo Graham. —Probablemente no accederá de inmediato, así que puede que me lleve un poco de tiempo.

Madame Pomfrey volvió a entrar en la enfermería y les puso una poción en las manos a cada uno. —Bebed esto y después os podéis ir, —Dijo antes de dar la vueltay murmurar, —un juego demasiado violento para que se juegue en el _colegio._

Se bebieron sus pociones rápidamente y se fueron al Gran Comedor. Debido a lo largo que había sido el partido, los demás ya estarían en la cena. Cuando llegaron a la entrada, el estómago de Harry rugió cuando el olor del asado llegó a su nariz.

—¡Harry!

Giró la cabeza al oír la familiar voz, y sus ojos se ensancharon. Ron estaba de pie en un lado, haciendo gestos enfáticamente, y Harry ralentizó su paso.

—Primero Granger, ahora la comadreja, —Murmuró Graham. —¿Los Gryffindors no quieren dejarte ir, eh?

Al principio, Harry siguió caminando, pero Ron volvió a llamarle. —Harry, solo… ¡ _Por favor_! —Dijo. — _Necesito_ hablar contigo.

Harry suspiró y paró, frunciendo el ceño.

—En serio… —Graham dejó salir un suspiro exasperado. —Parece que tienes más parte Gryffindor que extirpar de la que pensaba.

—Cállate, —Dijo Harry en voz baja. —Estaré justo detrás tuya. —Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y apretó su varita instintivamente antes de cerrar la distancia entre Ron y él mismo.

—¿Qué quieres? —Dijo Harry con tono áspero.

—Yo… —Ron tragó, viéndose nervioso, pero parecía incapaz de apartar los ojos de la cara de Harry. —Yo solo…

—Escúpelo, —Dijo Harry. —Tengo hambre.

—¿Estás bien?

A Harry le sorprendió un poco la pregunta de Ron, pero simplemente levantó una ceja, un hábito que estaba bastante seguro había tomado de Draco. —¿Qué, te refieres después de ese partido de Quidditch lleno de faltas? Pomfrey nos acaba de curar.

—No, —Dijo Ron, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Quiero decir… —Tragó saliva, y su mirada se volvió una extraña combinación entre inquisidora y algo que recordaba a la _preocupación._

—Por encantadora que sea tu preocupación, Weasley, —Dijo Harry, —No tengo interés en tener una conversación contigo. —Empezó a darse la vuelta. —Cinco puntos de Gryffindor por-

—¿Qué te han _hecho_ , Harry? —Soltó Ron.

Harry estrechó los ojos. —¿A qué te refieres? ¿A _quiénes_ te refieres? —Preguntó.

—¡Los _Slytherins_ , Harry! —Exclamó Ron, después miró a su alrededor y bajó la voz. —Sé que me enfadé por algunas cosas que estabas haciendo a comienzos del año, las… mentiras y lo del ataque a McLaggen, pero… —Sacudió la cabeza. —Ahora realmente estás… de parte de Umbridge, y… —Tragó saliva nerviosamente.

—¿Y qué? —Preguntó Harry, a pesar de que sabía exactamente lo que iba a decir Ron.

—Hay rumores de que… de que… te has unido a _Quien-Tú-Sabes._ —La expresión de Ron le era familiar, era exactamente la cara que ponía Ron cuando estaba completamente aterrorizado. Eso le recordó forzosamente a las veces que había visto así a Ron, como cuando lucharon con un trol, o confrontaron una araña gigante, o cuando se enfrentaron cara a cara con Sirius Black por primera vez.

Todas esas veces en las que Ron había estado a su lado, Ron había enfrentado su miedo para cuidarle las espaldas a Harry.

Allí de pie en la entrada casi vacía, Harry se dio cuenta de que Ron no parecía asqueado, o ni siquiera traicionado, que era lo que Harry había esperado que pasara cuando esa historia en particular alcanzase los oídos de Ron. Lo único que había escrito en su cara era el miedo.

Tenía _miedo_ por Harry.

Incluso cuando su amistad se había vuelto una lluvia de fuego y pólvora, Ron seguía preocupándose por Harry. Esa conclusión hizo que Harry se sintiera como si le estuviesen clavando una daga en el estómago.

—Te han hecho algo. _Sé_ que lo han hecho, —Continuó Ron. —Tú _nunca_ te unirías a Quien-Tú-Sabes, ni siquiera si te intentaran obligar. _No lo harías_.

Harry sabía que debería tranquilizarle que los otros Weasleys y Hermione no le hubiesen dicho nada a Ron, pero lo único que quería Harry era aliviar sus temores.

Y no podía.

—Por supuesto que no me uniría al _Señor Oscuro,_ —Dijo Harry. Evitar que le temblase la voz al hablar tomó cada pizca de su fuerza de voluntad.

—¡Solo los Slytherins y… los mortífagos lo llaman así! —Dijo Ron, el horror creciendo en su cara. —Solías ser capaz de decir su nombre… yo-

—Y soy un Slytherin, en caso de que te hayas olvidado, —Dijo Harry.

—¿Qué te han _hecho?_ —Volvió a demandar Ron. —Fuiste reseleccionado en Slytherin, y me has… me has dicho que eres la misma persona, ¡pero no lo _eres_! _Sé_ que te están controlando de algún modo-

—Diez puntos de Gryffindor por una acusación sin fundamentos, —Espetó Harry.

—¿Ves? Incluso _hablas_ como ellos, y no-

—Y eso son cinco puntos más, —Dijo Harry, cortándole. —Miró a Ron con la mirada más severa que pudo lograr, incluso cuando sentía que tenía un nido de murciélagos en el estómago. —La gente _cambia,_ Weasley.

Ron sacudió la cabeza. —No como lo has hecho tú, —Dijo. —Hay algo mal-

—Probablemente deberías dejar de pensar así, —Dijo Harry. —Solo va a _meterte en problemas._ —Puso todo el énfasis que se atrevió en las palabras, y sintió que estaba simultáneamente esperando que Ron lo descubriera todo y a la vez deseando no estarse revelando.

—Pero-

—Sigue el consejo de Harry, comadreja. —La voz de Draco los sorprendió a ambos. —Si sigues así, nos veremos forzados a tomar los pocos puntos que le quedan a Gryffindor. —Apareció al lado de Harry. Y por cierto, no le hemos hecho nada a Harry.

—Eso es una asquerosa-

— _Cállate_ , Ron, —Dijo Harry entre dientes antes de girarse hacia Draco. —Vamos.

—Sí, tenemos una victoria de Quidditch que celebrar, —Dijo Draco, tirando a Harry del brazo hacia el Gran Comedor. Tan pronto como estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para que Ron no pudiera oírles, Draco se inclinó y susurró, —Cuando Graham me dijo que estabas hablando con la comadreja, pensé que podrías estar… —Suspiró. —No estabas disfrutando eso para nada, ¿Verdad?

—En lo más mínimo, —Susurró Harry de vuelta.

Draco volvió a dirigir a Harry para que se sentase junto a él, de espaldas al resto del colegio. Harry frente a Blaise quien parecía inusualmente rendido.

—¿Vuelves a estar nervioso por los TIMO? —Preguntó Harry.

—Claro. Como sea, —Dijo Blaise restándole importancia antes de inclinarse a través de la mesa. —Necesito un favor, Harry. Uno grande. —Susurró.

—¿Mi capa otra vez?

—No, —Dijo Blaise. —¿Cuántos interrogatorios te quedan con los Gryffindors?

—Eh, solo uno, —Dijo Harry. —Neville.

Blaise asintió. —Eso es mejor de lo que podría haber esperado. Probablemente será mejor si es alguien que sabe lo que está pasando, solo por si acaso ve…

—¿Ve qué? —Preguntó Harry. —¿Qué me estás pidiendo, Blaise?

—Necesito que le quites el Veritaserum a Umbridge.

***

El plan era todo idea de Blaise, pero Harry era el que tenía que llevarlo a cabo. Harry no tenía el talento de Blaise para las transformaciones, pero, como señaló Blasie, solo requeriría un hechizo básico que sabían desde primer año.

El problema era que sin importar lo mucho que Harry lo intentara, no conseguía hacer un Hechizo Intercambio no verbal.

—Susurrar sigue haciendo ruido, y te va a _oír,_ Harry, —Dijo Blasie, con tono molesto. Trabajaron en eso por el resto de la semana, pero a Harry seguía sin salirle.

En un arranque de desesperación, Harry se las arregló para arrinconar a Neville tan solo unas horas antes de su reunión con Umbridge. Era arriesgado, pero a Harry no se le ocurría nada más.

Neville no era un actor terrible; apenas miró a Harry mientras Umbridge lo interrogaba. Aun así se las arregló para hacer lo que Harry le había pedido, y tuvo un ruidoso, realista, e incluso de algún modo alarmante ataque de tos como diez minutos después de llegar.

Harry usó el ruido para encubrir su “ _Cie_ ” susurrado, y esperó no haber calculado mal la zona de su capa en la que Umbridge guardaba el Veritaserum y que no lo hubiese cubierto con algún tipo de hechizo protector.

Pasó el resto del interrogatorio sintiendo la urgencia de comprobar su bolsillo. Incluso si había funcionado, no podría inspeccionar el frasco para asegurarse de que no era el frasco de inofensiva agua que había llevado con él.

Apenas había girado la esquita tras abandonar el despacho de Umbridge cuando sacó la pequeña botella y miró fijamente el tapón. Mientras le daba vueltas en su mano, una sonrisa se expandió por su cara. Al tapón le faltaba la pequeña muesca que le había hecho con la uña.

Había funcionado.

Cuando se lo pasó a Blaise, Harry volvió a preguntar qué planeaba hacer con el Veritaserum, pero Blaise se negó a contestar.

***

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? —Preguntó Harry cuando oyó una tercera explosión, seguida de gritos, chillidos, y el inconfundible sonido de la risa.

—Ya te he dicho que te lo habría dicho si lo supiera, Harry, —Dijo Draco mientras se apresuraban por el pasillo. —Solo sé que Umbridge no estará contenta con lo que quiera que sea, y que estará especialmente descontenta con _nosotros_ si no estamos ahí para intentar detenerlo.

Harry suspiró. No sentía un particular interés por detener nada que irritase a Umbridge, pero supuso que tendría que hacerlo.

Los sonidos les llevaron al pasillo del quinto piso, y ambos tuvieron que pararse de golpe; casi se cayeron en un pantano que ahora se extendía por todo el pasillo.

—¿Qué _es_ esto? —Exclamó Pansy, apareciendo al lado de Harry y Draco.

Solo entonces, otra explosión estalló por el pasillo, y algo negro y centelleante vino volando hacia ellos. Harry solo tuvo tiempo para ladearse antes de que algo húmedo, pegajoso, y por encima de todo lo demás _oloroso_ se estampase contra ellos.

—¡Eugh! —Chilló Pansy. Harry abrió los ojos para ver a Draco y a Pansy cubiertos de la cabeza a los pies de lo que parecía pus de fornúculos. La misma sustancia cubría el lado izquierdo de Harry, y sintió ganas de chillar de asco igual que había hecho Pansy.

_Apestaba._

—Siento eso, Harry, —Se oyó una voz en el oído de Harry. Su cabeza giró buscando la fuente de la voz, pero no había nadie a su lado aparte de Draco y Pansy.

Después vio a Fred y George al otro lado del pantano. Fred se estaba quitando la varita de la garganta, debía haber sido la voz de Fred la que Harry había oído, mientras George se arrodillaba en el suelo, jugueteando con lo que parecía una catapulta en miniatura. Fred sonrió y saludó a los Slytherins justo cuando la catapulta de George volvía a dispararse, lanzando otro globo gigante de asquerosa, grasienta y olorosa sustancia hacia Harry y los demás.

Harry estaba demasiado sorprendido para intentar moverse siquiera, y solo le dio tiempo a cubrirse las gafas con el brazo antes de quedar completamente calado por el horrible líquido. Sus ojos picaron por el hedor, y dejó salir un sonido de asco.

—Tenemos que atraparlos, —Siseó Draco, sacando su varita.

Harry parpadeó, mudo de asombro. ¿Qué estaban planeando los gemelos?

—Han destruido deliberadamente cualquier tregua que pudierais tener, —Dijo Pansy de acuerdo. —Y Umbridge está viniendo; es ella la que me mandó aquí arriba. Esperaba que le pusiéramos fin a esto.

Harry suspiró y de algún modo se las arregló para encontrar su varita el la túnica, incluso cuando sus bolsillos parecían estar cerrados por el pegajoso pringue. La sustancia era tan viscosa que se preguntó si sus zapatos se quedarían pegados al suelo si intentaba dar un paso hacia delante.

—Oh-oh, George, —Dijo Fred. —Parece que los apestosos Slytherins no están muy contentos con nuestro trabajo.

—Entonces es hora de movernos a otra habitación, —Replicó George, cargando su catapulta con lo que parecían varios orbes negros. Los dos se dieron la vuelta y se fueron por el pasillo, y Harry y los demás no pudieron seguirlos debido al gran pantano que se interponía en el camino.

—¿Cómo cruzamos? —Se inquietó Pansy.

Harry miró al agua turbia y frunció el ceño. Por mucho que odiase tener el pus cubriendo sus ropas y pelo, temía aún más lo que había en el agua.

—¿Cómo nos deshacemos de esto? —Preguntó Draco, frunciendo el ceño. —Umbridge va a enfadarse…

Harry no tenía interés en seguir a Fred y George, pero también quería averiguar qué estaban tramando. Levantó su varita y apuntó al pantano. — _¡Glacius!_ —Gritó, poniéndole tanta fuerza como pudo reunir.

Empezando por donde el hechizo había golpeado el agua y extendiéndose rápidamente por la superficie, el pantano se volvió hielo sólido. —Vamos, —Dijo Harry, dando un paso en el suelo. Rápidamente descubrió que correr sería estúpido, y decidió intentarlo deslizándose, usando sus zapatos como patines.

Llegaron rápidamente al otro lado del pantano y descendieron la escalinata de mármol que llevaba a la entrad principal. Una gran multitud de alumnos se habían reunido, y George acababa de golpear a un pequeño grupo con otra bomba de pus de fornúculo y estaba volviendo a cargar su catapulta en miniatura.

—¡ _Expulso_! —Gritó Draco, y la catapulta disparó de las manos de George, estrellándose contra una pared.

Los tres Slytherins acorralaron a los gemelos, varitas apuntando a sus cabezas. —No saquéis la varita, —Susurró Harry. —O tendré que desarmaros.

Greorge le otorgó una especie de medio saludo a Harry mientras una iracunda y aguda voz tronó desde detrás de Harry.

—Os gusta causar problemas, ¿no? —Dijo Umbridge. —¿Creéis que cubrir a estudiantes de pus y convertir un pasillo del colegio en un pantano es _divertido?_

—Bastante divertido, sí, —Replicó Fred, levantando su barbilla con porte desafiante.

—He encontrado el modo, directora, —Dijo Flich, y Harry oyó murmullos detrás de él. —Y los látigos están esperando. Déjeme hacerlo _ahora_ , por favor…

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Harry. ¿Flich quería _azotar_ a Fred y a George? ¿Umbridge realmente le dejaría hacer eso?

—Muy bien, Argus, —Replicó Umbridge, y Harry tuvo que ocultar un jadeo. —Los dos vais a descubrir lo que les pasa a los malhechores en mi colegio.

—Oh, no creo que lo hagamos, —Dijo Fred antes de girarse hacia su hermano. —George, creo que ya estamos mayores para dedicarnos a la educación a tiempo completo.

—Que gracioso que lo menciones, Fred, —Replicó George, —Yo pensaba lo mismo.

—Nuestro talento es un desperdicio aquí, —Continuó Fred. —¿No crees que es hora de que se lo mostremos al mundo real?

—Yo no lo habría dicho mejor, Fred.

Sacaron sus varitas rápidamente y las apuntaron hacia arriba, y al unísono, gritaron, — _¡Accio escobas!_

Harry oyó un _wuush_ viniendo desde detrás suya, y él, Draco, y Pansy apenas tuvieron tiempo de agacharse cuando dos escobas pasaron sobre sus cabezas para llegar a las manos de Fred y George.

—¡Pasaos por Sortilegios Weasley en el Callejón Diagón! —Gritó Fred mientras él y George montaban sus escobas. —Descuentos para todos aquellos que usen nuestros productos contra este murciélago malvado. —Señaló a Umbridge.

—¡Detenedlos! —Chilló Umbridge a la Brigada Inquisitorial, pero los gemelos ya se habían alzado en el aire. Salieron del castillo a una velocidad de vértigo, y un aplauso ensordecedor se desató entre los alumnos a su alrededor.

Y entonces unos cuantos estudiantes empezaron a señalar y a reírse de Harry y los demás. Harry supuso que no podía culparles; Draco y Pansy se veían ridículos cubiertos por el pus negro, y probablemente él no lucía mucho mejor.

***

—¿Vas en serio, Blaise? —Preguntó Harry incrédulo mientras se quitaba su túnica cubierta de pus pasándosela por la cabeza.

—Completamente.

—¿Por qué le ibas a pedir a los gemelos Weasley que nos bañaran en pus de fornúculo? —Espetó Draco.

—Bueno, no les pedí que hicieran _eso,_ específicamente, —Dijo Blaise, riéndose. —Solo necesitaba una distracción.

—¿Para qué? —Demandó Draco.

—Necesitaba una oportunidad para echar un vistazo en el despacho de Umbridge sin que nadie me oyera, —Respondió Blaise. —Y encontré lo que estaba buscando.

—¿Y qué era? —Preguntó Harry.

Blaise esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. —No os lo voy a decir, —Dijo. —No aún, de todas formas.

La expresión de Draco se volvió furiosa. —¿Me estás diciendo que _tú_ eres el motivo por el que ahora mismo estoy cubierto de mierda, y no vas a decirnos _por qué_?

—Ya ha perdido la gracia, Blaise, —Dijo Harry, con una mueca idéntica apareciendo en su cara. —Tan solo dinos lo que estás tramando.

—Es una sorpresa, —Dijo Blaise. —Solo necesito una pieza más.

—De todos modos, ¿Por qué los gemelos Weasley están haciendo lo que les dices? —Demandó Draco.

Blaise se encogió de hombros. —Confía en mí, yo estaba tan sorprendido como tú, —Dijo. —Pero estaban más que dispuestos a hacerlo. Sonó un poco como si llevaran tiempo planeando hacer algo como eso. —Sacudió la cabeza. —No tenía ni idea de que iban a llegar tan lejos como para _dejar el colegio._ —Sonaba un poco consternado.

—¿No podrías habernos dado una advertencia? —Preguntó Harry.

Blaise soltó una carcajada. —Lo siento. Necesitaba que la Brigada Inquisitorial jugara su papel. —Sonrió. —Y habéis hecho un trabajo absolutamente fantástico, todo hay que decirlo.

Harry miró fijamente a Blaise por un momento antes de que una sonrisa malvada apareciese en sus labios. —Vamos, Blaise, —Dijo, estirando los brazos. —Creo que te debo un abrazo… por todo tu trabajo duro.

—¡ _Aléjate_ de mí! —Dijo Blaise, brincando y cruzando la habitación para alejarse todo lo que pudo de Harry. —¡Estás cubierto en algo que huele peor que la mierda de caballo!

Draco rio escandalosamente mientras Harry perseguía a Blaise.

—Me me has dado un puñetazo en la cara, me has lanzado almohadas, me has hecho robarle el Veritaserum a Umbridge, y ahora eres el motivo por el que estoy cubierto en esta asquerosidad que huele peor que un perro muerto, —Dijo Harry. —Lo mínimo que podrías hacer es darme un abrazo que me haga sentir mejor.

Blaise tenía unos reflejos sorprendentemente buenos, pero los de Harry eran mejores, y atrapar a Blaise era mucho más fácil que atrapar una Snitch. Tiró a Blaise al suelo y lo sostuvo ahí, lo que no fue fácil porque Blaise tenía más músculo que Harry, pero Harry consiguió estampar sus manos cubiertas de pus de fornúculo en la cara de Blaise.

—¡Eugh! —Gimió Blaise. —Tú… indecoroso… estúpido… —Se las arregló para quitarse a Harry de encima, y miró a Harry y a Draco, quienes ahora estaban doblados de risa.

Cuando todos consiguieron calmarse decidieron jugar a ver quién tomaba el palito más corto para decidir quién se duchaba antes, y Draco ganó. Blaise y Harry se sentaron en el suelo, apoyados contra sus baúles, mientras Draco se adentraba en el cuarto de baño.

—Harry, ¿Conoces a algún auror? —Preguntó Blaise.

—Eh… unos cuantos, —Dijo Harry cuidadosamente.

—¿Hay alguno en quien confíes?

A Harry se le pusieron los pelos de punta; el único motivo por el que conocía a algunos aurores era porque eran miembros de la Orden del Fénix, pero eso no era algo que le pudiese revelar a Blaise.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Quiero decir… ¿Hay alguno que confíes que haría lo correcto si descubriera algo acerca de… cierto oficial del Ministerio? —Blaise suspiró. —El Ministerio está plagado de relaciones políticas, y no sé quiénes son los aliados de Umbridge…

—Nymphadora Tonks, —Dijo Harry, esperando que Blaise no le preguntase por qué conocía aurores. —Y Kingsley Shacklebolt. Y quizás Moody.

—Vamos a dejar a Moody; es aterrador, —Dijo Blaise. —Pero creo que Shacklebolt es un primo muy lejano. No sé si eso servirá de algo, pero… —Sacudió la cabeza. —¿Quién es Nymphadora Tonks?

—De hecho es la prima no tan lejana de Draco, —Dijo Harry, —pero no creo que se conozcan. —Sonrió irónicamente. —Pero llámala “Tonks”. Le caerás mejor.

—¿Qué clase de nombre es “Tonks”?

—Muggle, —Dijo Harry. —Su padre es hijo de muggles.

No era como si Harry se esperase alguna reacción ante esa información, pero aun así le sorprendió bastante que Blaise simplemente asintiera. —Y su madre debe ser… Andromeda Tonks, con la que siempre te estás escribiendo, —Dijo.

Harry asintió, después ladeó su cabeza en consideración. —¿Qué estás planeando, Blaise? —Preguntó Harry.

Blaise tan solo sacudió la cabeza, después sonrió, y Harry rodó los ojos.

***

La épica partida de Fred y George parecía haber inspirado al colegio, para la alteración de Umbridge. Ella y Flich intentaron e intentaron eliminar el pantano sin lograrlo, aunque Harry estaba seguro de que ciertos profesores como McGonagall o Flitwick podrían haberse encargado de ello en un instante.

A menudo se veían bombas fétidas, pus de fornúculo y fuegos artificales por los pasillos, y el olor se volvía tan fuerte que los estudiantes tenían que llevar hechizos de cabeza burbuja para ir de clase a clase.

Alguien decidió liberar toda variedad de criaturas mágicas en el despacho de Umbridge, incluyendo escarbatos, duendecillos, y en una ocasión muy memorable, un gohul camaleón, encontrarlo y expulsarlo llevó dos días. Harry sospechaba que este último había sido obra de un Slytherin.

En contraste con la sospechas de Harry de que los Slytherins estaban tan fuera de control como el resto de la escuela, los Slytherins fueron víctima de tantas bromas como la propia Umbridge, y la Brigada Inquisitorial se llevó la peor parte. Vince tuvo que ir al ala de enfermería con un extraño problema en la piel que le hacía ver como si estuviera cubierto de cereales y avena, mientras que Pansy perdió casi un día entero cuando le crecieron cuernos misteriosamente. La piel de Millicent acabó teñida con los colores rojo y dorado de Gryffindor; no era muy difícil deducir de que casa era el responsable de eso.

A pesar de todas las bromas de las que estaban siendo víctimas, Umbridge y Filch demandaron que la Brigada Inquisitorial restaurase el orden del colegio, que fue como Harry se descubrió bajando los pantalones de tres alumnos usando el hechizo _Cresceretus_ que Snape le había enseñado. Se había cruzado con ellos usando unos muy innovadores explosivos en la escalera del cuarto piso; parecían ser fuegos artificiales unidos a bombas fétidas. Los tres alumnos se cayeron unos encima de otros y Harry los ató juntos rápidamente usando _Icarcerous._

Fue solo cuando se aproximó al trío que se dio cuenta de quiénes eran: Justin Finch-Fletchley, Dean Thomas, y lo peor de todo, Ron.

—¡Potter! —Exclamó Dean cuando vio a Harry. Ron estaba atado de espaldas a Harry, y se retorció desesperadamente en las ataduras.

Harry reprimió un suspiro. —Veinte puntos de cada uno, —Dijo, y se descubrió siendo bastante incapaz de ocultar el agotamiento subyacente en su voz. Levitó a los tres en el aire y empezó a caminar por el pasillo.

—¡Harry! —Dijo Ron, dando un tirón para ponerse de lado, tirando de las cuerdas que estaban alrededor de los tres y golpeando de improviso la cabeza de Justin con la de Dean. —¿Es una _Imperius_ , verdad?

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Harry, confuso.

—¡Te tienen bajo una _Imperius_! —Insistió Ron.

—Pensaba que Potter podía resistir la _Imperius_ , —Murmuró Justin.

Harry miró a Justin de reojo. Aparentemente Ron no había abandonado su teoría de que los Slytherins lo estaban controlando de algún modo. —Un punto de Hufflepuff, —Le dijo a Justin. —Puedo resistirla.

—¿Entonces qué demonios te ha pasado, Harry? —Dijo Ron insistente.

—Nada, —Dijo Harry, suspirando. Fuera lo que fuera que planease Blaise, Harry tan solo esperaba que lo terminase rápidamente. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más sería capaz de seguir fingiendo que era el títere de Umbridge.

Los dejó frente al despacho de Filch y levantó la mano para llamar, pero su mano se congeló en mitad del aire.

Filch los azotaría.

Sin importa lo que hubiera dicho Snape sobre que ciertas acciones eran necesarias para interpretar su papel, Harry no podía permitir que pasara eso.

De pronto, en lo que más tarde Harry se daría cuenta de que fue un excepcionalmente buen momento, un puñetero _murciélago_ pareció surgir de su nariz, tirando de su cabeza hacia delante con tal fuerza que se cayó de bruces.

—¡ _Joder_! —Rodó para ponerse sobre su espalda, intentando agarrar al murciélago en vano, que era de un enfermizo tono amarillo verdoso. Le torció las gafas con el aleteo y no pudo ver nada.

—Salid de aquí, —Oyó decir a una voz familiar. —Quiero hablar con él un segundo.

Unos momentos más tarde el murciélago pareció volver a meterse en su nariz, lo que fue una sensación inmensamente desagradable, y Ginny Weasley apareció sobre él.

—Lo siento, Harry, —Dijo Ginny, ofreciéndole una mano y ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

—Merlín, Ginny… definitivamente tu maleficio Moco Murciélago no es nada de lo que reírse, —Dijo Harry, gimiendo y masajeándose los orificios nasales con un dedo. —Nunca me habías dado con él.

—Todos los demás miembros de la Brigada Inquisitorial se han llevado al menos uno, —Dijo Ginny. —No se vería… _bien_ que fueras el único que no obtuviera represalias.

—Supongo, —Dijo Harry contrariado, después suspiró. —No, tienes razón.

—Una pena que nadie que nos interese estuviera aquí para verlo.

—Eh, supongo… —Dijo Harry, y después sus ojos se ensancharon cuando se dio cuenta de que Ginny estaba volviendo a levantar la varita.

Otro murciélago salió de su nariz, y se volvió a caer esta vez de culo. —¡Ginny! —Se quejó, poniendo una mueca mientras las alas del murciélago le golpeaban repetidamente en la cara.

—Los siento, —Volvió a decir Ginny, aunque esta vez no sonaba arrepentida en lo más mínimo. —Fingido o no, últimamente has sido un poco gilipollas. El otro día le quitaste puntos a mi amiga por estornudar, así que el maleficio Moco Murciélago parecía apropiado.

—¡Ginny! —Gritó Harry. —Venga…

—Nop, —Dijo Ginny por encima del hombro. —Puedes hacer que lo arregle otro miembro de la Brigada Inquisitorial… o Umbridge.

Harry gimió cuando el moco murciélago le dio un golpe particularmente bueno en la frente.

—Además, —Continuó Ginny, —No estoy completamente convencida de que aún lo estés fingiendo.

Mientras Harry fallaba al intentar echarse el contramaleficio a sí mismo, se dio cuenta de repente de que de hecho le gustaba bastante que el resto del colegio estuviera luchando contra Umbridge con tanta creatividad y ferocidad.

Tan solo le gustaría no estar en el lado que recibía su compensación.

***

Con lo que Harry notó que debía haber sido una dificultad considerable, Hermione consiguió detener a Harry justo antes del último partido de Quidditch de la temporada.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Harry cuando se metieron en un aula.

—¡Hagrid ha vuelto! —Exclamó Hermione.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon. —¿Cuándo? —Su estómago dio un extraño vuelco. Ese año habían pasado tantas cosas que Hagrid se había vuelto un pensamiento distante. Le preocupaba, por supuesto, pero Harry se sintió extrañamente culpable por no haber estado lo bastante preocupado.

—Debió haber sido anoche, —Dijo Hermione. —Pero ya se ha establecido, y le vi en los terrenos del castillo.

Harry sabía que la mejor idea era saltarse el partido e ir a ver a Hagrid. Él y Hermione decidieron rápidamente que esperarían a que el partido hubiera empezado para quedar, y Harry se dio prisa para volver a los dormitorios de Slytherin. Aunque hacía mejor tiempo, se llevó una sudadera con capucha, una de las pocas prendas de ropa muggle que Harry no había permitido que Pansy incinerase, y su capa invisible.

Con la capa en el bolsillo y la capucha sobre su cabeza, Harry esperó a Hermione al comienzo del camino, y los dos se apresuraron juntos hasta la casa de Hagrid.

Hagrid tenía una pinta horrible. De algún modo estaba más desaliñado de lo normal,con el pelo saliéndole en ángulos obscenos y ojeras bajo sus ojos. Los hizo pasar.

—¿Dónde has estado? —Demandó Hermione.

—Asuntos de Dumbledore, —Replicó Hagrid.

—Él no está aquí, —Dijo Harry. —¿No quieres saber lo que ha estado pasando aquí?

—Leí que se había marchado en El Profeta, —Dijo Hagrid. —Y vine todo lo rápido que pudo. —Se reclinó en una de las sillas, dejando escapar un quejido en el proceso.

—¿Y qué pasa con Umbridge? —Preguntó Hermione mientras ella y Harry tomaban asiento enfrente suya. —¿Sabes quién es?

—He visto que era la nueva directora, —Respondió Hagrid. —¿Pero quién es?

—Vendrá a hablar contigo tan pronto como sepa que estás aquí, —Dijo Harry, dándose cuenta de golpe. —Está intentando averiguar todo lo que tenga que ver con Dumbledore…

—Entonces a lo mejor tú no deberías estar aquí, Harry, —Dijo Hermione. —Si te pillan con nosotros…

—No pasará nada, —Dijo Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza antes de mirar fijamente a Hagrid. —Tú eres el que no deberías estar aquí, Hagrid.

—¡Harry! —Dijo Hermione con tono de reprimenda.

—¿De qué estáis hablando? —Dijo Hagrid, pasando la vista de Harry a Hermione. —¿Por qué no debería estar Harry aquí? ¿O yo, como sea? —Hizo una pausa, y después pareció darse cuenta de algo más. —¿Y por qué no estás jugando el partido, Harry? Es el último juego de la temporada…

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon, y vio como Hermione le lanzaba una furtiva mirada de comprensión. Parecía que Hagrid no sabía _nada_ de lo que había pasado ese año.

—Yo… supongo… que ya he jugado mi último partido de la temporada, —Dijo Harry titubeante.

—¿Qué?

—La partida de Dumbledore no es lo único que ha cambiado, Hagrid, —Dijo Hemione.

—Yo… tuve que volver a ser seleccionado, —Dijo Harry, luchando por mantener su voz clamada, —Y me pusieron en Slytherin.

—¿Qué? —Dijo Hagrid, mirando a Harry horrorizado. —Oh, no, _Harry…_

El estómago de Harry dio un vuelco desagradable al ver la expresión y tono de Hagrid, y sacudió la cabeza. —Está bien, Hagrid-

—Dumbledore se ha ido y hay una charlatana en su puesto, y tú estás en _Slytherin,_ —Dijo Hagrid, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Este lugar se ha puesto patas arriba, ¿no?

—Harry, no me _importa_ que me reseleccionaran, —Dijo Harry, el desagrado transformándose en irritación. —Hay cosas mucho más importantes-

—Harry Potter seleccionado en la casa de _Quien-Tú-Sabes…_ ¡Simplemente no está bien! —Continuó Hagrid, sin escuchar una palabra de lo que Harry estaba diciendo.

Un arranque de furia lo atravesó. —¡Oh, por el amor de _Dios_! —Exclamó Harry, poniéndose de pie.

—¡Harry! —Le amonestó Hermione, y ella y Hagrid miraron a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Estoy un poco cansado de que todo el mundo decida que debo ser una persona _horrible_ ahora que soy un Slytherin! —Espetó Harry. —¡Solo es una casa!

—No estoy diciendo eso, Harry, —Dijo Hagrid. —¡Es solo que tú no perteneces ahí!

Harry soltó un suspiro exasperado, y sus dedos empujaron sus gafas hacia arriba para que pudiera picarse el puente de la nariz. —O a lo mejor sí, —Dijo tranquilamente. —El sombrero quiso ponerme ahí la primera vez.

—¿Ah, sí? —Dijo Hermione, sonando sorprendida. —Nunca me habías dicho eso.

Harry se encogió de hombros, después sacudió la cabeza. —Es solo… no soy la _excepción_ de toda la maldita casa, —Dijo. —O no debería serlo, de todos modos.

—¿A qué te refieres, Harry? —Preguntó Hagrid.

Harry abrió la boca y después la cerró antes de darse la vuelta enfurruñado. —¿Alguna vez se te ha ocurrido que el motivo por el que tantos Slytherins acaban… yéndose por el mal camino, —Dijo, —es porque sienten que no tienen elección?

—No, —Dijo Hermione. —Creo que es por los rasgos que los Slytherins valoran tanto.

Harry se congeló antes de darse la vuelta lentamente para enfrentar a Hermione. —¿Qué?

—La “astucia” es literalmente conseguir tus metas a través del engaño, Harry, —Dijo Hermione. —Y la ambición _siempre_ es algo al servicio de uno mismo y egoísta.

Harry tan solo pudo mirar a Hermione horrorizado. Había aceptado tanto y con tanta calma el cambio de casa de Harry, relativamente hablando, pero parecía tener los mismos prejuicios que el resto del colegio.

Sacudió la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. —¿Es egoísta querer evitar que nadie muera? —Dijo, con tono ácido. —Porque supongo que el sombrero pensó que eso era bastante _ambicioso_ de mi parte.

La cara de Hermione se entristeció. —Lo siento, Harry, —Dijo, poniéndose de pie e intentando cerrar la distancia entre ella y su amigo. —No pretendía-

—No Hermione, —Dijo Harry, dando un paso atrás y levantando las manos. —Estoy… quiero decir… supongo que lo entiendo.

—¿Entiendes qué? —Preguntó Hermione.

 _Por qué tantos Slytherins acaban acudiendo a Voldemort._ El pensamiento llegó a la mente de Harry sin advertencia, y lo echó a un lado rápidamente. —Entiendo que… a veces no terminan yendo por el buen camino, —Dijo. —así que nadie confía en _ninguno_ de nosotros.

Harry no mencionó que el motivo por el que parecía que los Slytherins iban siempre por mal camino era porque ese se sentía más seguro que el camino correcto.

—Probablemente debería ir a ver el resto del partido, —Dijo Harry, despidiéndose. —Hagrid, realmente no deberías estar aquí. —Abrió la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid, y probablemente usó demasiada fuerza cuando la cerró tras de sí.

Llegó a las gradas de Slytherin justo cuando Ginny atrapaba la Snitch, ganándole la victoria del partido a Gryffindor y la Copa de las Casas a Slytherin.

Él y el resto de miembros del equipo se descubrieron rodeados por el resto de la casa, chocando los cinco y gritando salvajemente.

Graham se inclinó para susurrar en el oído de Harry. —Convertirás esto en una racha el año que viene, ¿verdad? —Harry rio.

Cassius le lanzó una sonrisa feroz a Harry, pero al verle la sonrisa de Harry se desvaneció.

Cassius no se estaba uniendo a Voldemort porque fuera un Slytherin. Se estaba uniendo a Voldemort porque era un mago oscuro.

Y un mago oscuro, a los ojos del mundo mágico, era incluso peor que un Slytherin.

Había sido Hagrid quien le había dicho eso.

***

La celebración continuó durante la mayor parte del día en la sala común, pero Blaise logró reunir al resto de quinto año en su dormitorio a primera hora de la tarde.

—¿Vas a explicarnos por qué te has saltado el partido? —Preguntó Draco.

—¿Y por qué tú no nos has dado ni una pista sobre lo que estás haciendo? —Añadió Pansy. —Más específicamente, por qué hiciste que Fred y George nos bañasen con pus de fornúculo-

—Ya os lo he dicho, eso no fue idea mía, —Dijo Blaise. —Pero sí. —Fue hasta su baúl y sacó un puñado de objetos: el frasco de Veritaserum que le había dado Harry, junto con una pluma y otros tres viales llenos de algo plateado.

—¿Es esa… la pluma de sangre de la que estabas hablando? —Preguntó Harry en voz baja.

—Sí, —Dijo Blaise. —La he tenido desde que los gemelos Weasley intentaron convertir el colegio en una ciénaga.

—¿Se la _robaste_? —Preguntó Draco, espantado. —¿Qué crees que va a hacer cuando descubra que no está?

—Probablemente nada teniendo en cuenta que es un objeto oscuro, —Dijo Blaise. —admitir que la ha perdido supondría que admitiese que estaba usando magia de sangre.

—¿Qué hay en los otros frascos? —Preguntó Harry.

—Recuerdos que me ha dado Lee Jordan, —Dijo Blaise, sonriendo, —y Marietta Edgecombe.

—Uno para cada prueba, —Conjeturó Harry. —Umbridge hizo que Lee usara la pluma de sangre, y debió haber usado el Veritaserum con Marietta para hacerla confesar.

Blaise sonrió, tomando uno de los botes. —De hecho el de Marietta es aun peor, —Dijo. —esta ha sido alterada, con un _Obliviate,_ por lo que me dijeron Goldstein y Boot. Y con ayuda de Boot, nos las arreglamos para conseguir el recuerdo original.

Harry frunció el ceño. —¿Qué-

Pansy cortó a Harry. —Has estado trabajando con los miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore, —Dijo, frunciéndole el ceño a Blaise. Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon.

—Que es por lo que no os conté nada de lo que estaba planeando, —Dijo Blaise. —sé que es poco ortodoxo, pero los gemelos Wasley se me acercaron hace unas semanas. Les dijiste algo, ¿verdad, Harry?

Harry asintió. —Podrías habérmelo contado a _mí_ , sabes, —Dijo. —no me importa que trabajes con ellos.

Blaise se encogió de hombros, después sacudió la cabeza. —Y ahora necesito _vuestra_ ayuda, Brigada Inquisidora, —Continuó. —Como os tiene monitoreando el correo, necesito que un paquete o dos salga del castillo.

—Eso podría ser difícil, —Dijo Pansy. —está comprobando en persona todo el correo al exterior. Solo nos hace leer todo lo que llega.

—Pero probablemente no es imposible, —Dijo Daphne. —Ya casi son los TIMOs, y directora, no tendrá tiempo de leer todo el correo cuando empiecen.

—Y puede que haga la vista gorda si lo envía uno de nosotros, —Dijo Draco. Después frunció el ceño. —Explica lo que has hecho, Blaise, —Dijo, —Y cómo va a ayudar.

Blaise asintió. —Los gemelos convencieron a Jordan de que hablara conmigo, —Dijo. —Y yo le convencí de que me diese algunos recuerdos de sus detenciones con Umbrdge.

—¿De dónde sacaste un pensadero para ver esos recuerdos? —Preguntó Daphne. —Son excepcionalmente raros.

—Profesor Snape, —Replicó Blaise. —No creo que sea suyo, pero-

—Probablemente es de Dumbledore, —Dijo Harry, recordando cuando él, un poco por accidente, vio un recuerdo de los juicios a los mortífagos el año anterior. —Lo he visto en su despacho.

Blaise se encogió de hombros. —Como sea, Jordan me dio los recuerdos de la pluma de sangre. Eso podría ser suficiente para sacarla del colegio, pero necesitaba más.

—Cuando mencionaste el Veritaserum, Harry, me imaginé que no sería la primera vez que Umbridge intentaba usarlo, —Continuó. —así que busqué el motivo por el que el Ejército de Dumbledore había sido descubierto para empezar: Marietta Edgecombe.

—Granger estaba convencida de que Edgecombe solo había hablado porque Umbridge estaba coaccionando a su madre, pero yo dudaba que-

—¿Has estado hablando con Hermione? —Preguntó Harry, sorprendido. A pesar de que Blaise había dejado claro que había estado en contacto con otros miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore, lo de Hermione le pareció sorprendente por algún motivo.

Blaise rodó los ojos. —Sí, —Dijo, después, sonrió maliciosamente. —Y escribir eso en la cara de Edgecombe… Granger es un poco más sanguinaria de lo que parece, ¿no?

—No te vayas por las ramas, Blaise, —Dijo Daphne. —¿Qué pasó con Edgecombe?

—Me dio un recuerdo de cuando le habló a Umbridge del Ejército de Dumbledore, —Dijo Blaise. —Pero había algo mal con él; estaba borroso, y los diálogos no parecían coincidir con lo que estaba pasando. Granger y Boot se dieron cuenta de que era un _Obliviate_ , y uno no muy bueno.

—¿Umbridge le lanzó un O _bliviate_? —Preguntó Harry, escandalizado.

—Obviamente, —Replicó Blaise.

—¿Qué estaba escondiendo? —Preguntó Harry. —No intentó lanzar un _Obliviate_ a ninguno de los demás en los que usó Veritaserum.

—Lo que le hizo fue mucho peor que el Veritaserum, —Dijo Blaise. —usó una _Imperius_ para conseguir que Edgecombe se tomara el Veritaserum.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon por el horror, y oyó como a Daphne se le escapaba un jadeo.

Pero Blaise estaba sonriendo ampliamente. —Y eso es _exactamente_ lo que necesitábamos, —Dijo.

Por un momento, Harry se preguntó cómo podía sonreír Blaise al pensar en Umbridge usando una imperdonable en un alumno. Pero cuando las implicaciones llegaron a Harry, se descubrió sonriendo también.

—No solo la van a echar de su puesto, —Dijo, su sonrisa volviéndose un poco retorcida, —va a ir a Azkaban.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: Casi quito la escena con Hagrid antes de escribirla. He puesto todo mi empeño en escribir esta historia de tal modo que la reselección de Harry (Y el uso de las artes oscuras) fueran las únicas cosas que hubieran cambiado, pero no era capaz de encajar a Hagrid en el momento en que realmente vuelve (que fue mucho antes). Tampoco voy a incluir a Grawp. Pero me alegro de que al final haya metido aquí a Hagrid, porque realmente quería esa escena. (Adoro a Hagrid.)  
> Quedan tres capítulos. Estoy emocionadísima.
> 
> NT: Holis, siento que esta parte haya tardado un poco más de lo normal, este mes estoy de exámenes (de hecho ahora mismo probablemente debería estar estudiando) así que el próximo también tardará. Y seguro que muchos ya habréis visto que Vichan ya ha sacado la secuela. Qué emociooon.


	27. El Símbolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: Siento el retraso con este. Descubrí un error en el argumento que no era evidente en mi borrador pero se volvió flagrantemente obvio una vez que lo escribí. Pensé que tendría que reescribir gran parte de este capítulo y después de lloriquear por ello durante días me di cuenta de que podía arreglarlo con una frase. Fue raro.

—Quienquiera que haya cambiado de sitio mi libro de Encantamientos va a llevarse un maleficio ceguera, —Gruñó Blaise mientras tiraba ruidosamente al suelo todo el contenido de su escritorio. —Lo juro, le lanzaré una maldición del Eterno Despertar y se quedará atrapado en una pesadilla por el resto de su vida. Pasará lo que le resta de vida dormido y _gritando._

—Por el amor de Merlín, anoche lo dejaste en la sala común, —Dijo Theo adormilado, rodando los ojos.

— _Otra vez,_ —Añadió Harry.

—Para estar tan preocupado por los TIMOs, uno pensaría que recordarías mejor dónde pones tus libros, —Dijo Draco, y tuvo que agacharse cuando Blaise se giró sobre sus talones y lanzó un maleficio en su dirección. Se estampó contra una pared sin hacer daño a nadie, pero Draco volvió a ponerse de pie rápidamente, y apuntó a Blaise con su varita.

—Santa _mierda,_ Blaise, —Espetó Harry. —Estás incluso peor que anoche. Y si estás así en la primera mañana de los TIMOs-

—Entonces vamos a tener que hacerte sentar con los Hufflepuffs, —Finalizó Theo secamente.

Blaise le puso una mueca a Theo. —No podéis, —Dijo insidiosamente. —Todavía necesitáis mi ayuda en Transformaciones.

—No, no la necesito. El TIMO de Transformaciones es mañana, —Dijo Theo simplemente. —si todavía no lo he pillado, no voy a tenerlo para entonces.

La palpable furia de Blaise se disolvió casi al instante, y miró a Theo completamente horrorizado. —Tan solo vas a… a…. —Sus ojos se abrieron mucho. —¿Pero y si tienes razón? ¿Y si todo lo que no me he estudiado está en el TIMO y como aún no me lo sé voy a suspender catastróficamente?

—Blaise… —Dijo Harry lentamente, intentando sonar reconfortante. —Solo es el primer día de los TIMOs. No puedes tener una crisis aún.

—Pero-

—Si no dejas de tener esos cambios de humor, Blaise, —Gruñó Draco, —Yo seré el que te lance un maleficio.

Harry le lanzó una mirada asesina a Draco, la cual, para sorpresa de nadie, fue ignorada. Volvió a girarse hacia Blaise. —Tenemos el desayuno, y después otro par de horas antes del examen teórico de Encantamientos, —Dijo. —Tienes tiempo de encontrar tu libro. Tienes tiempo de estudiar más si crees que va a ayudar algo. Pero creo que deberías… —Se apagó, sin estar seguro de si sus palabras provocarían que Blaise estallara de nuevo.

—Creemos que deberías quitártelo de la cabeza por unas horas, —Dijo Theo sin rodeos, aparentemente no teniendo las mismas dudas.

El horror de Blaise se disipó rápidamente, pero simplemente miró a los demás antes de soltar algo que fue casi un bramido antes de darse la vuelta, pasándose la mano por la cara. —Me da igual si mi madre me da permiso o no, —Dijo. —voy a emborracharme _completamente_ por primera vez cuando se hayan terminado los TIMOs.

—Buen plan, —Dijo Theo, con tono sardónico.

Un momento de silencio tenso e incómodo cayó en la habitación, y Harry se preguntó distraídamente si Hermione llevaba la mañana de los TIMOs algo mejor que Blaise. Probablemente no estaría intentando maldecir a nadie, por lo menos.

—Está bien, —Dijo Harry tranquilamente. —¿Podemos irnos ya a desayunar?

—Sí. _Nosotros_ nos vamos ya a desayunar, —Dijo Draco, deslizándose hasta el lado Harry. —No me importa lo que haga este chalado. —Harry tuvo que suprimir una risa para no volver a encender a Blaise.

—Voy con vosotros, —Dijo Theo, dejando salir un enorme suspiro.

—Estás sorprendentemente despierto, considerando lo temprano que es, —Comentó Harry.

—Probablemente eso sea mi culpa, —Dijo Blaise.

—Decidió buscar _su_ libro en _mi_ escritorio, —Dijo Theo malhumorado. —y me dio en la cabeza con mi libro de Aritmancia.

—Fue un accidente, —Dijo Blaise, sonando un poco avergonzado. Después sonrió y añadió, —en su mayor parte.

Theo lanzó las manos al aire y gimió frustrado.

—¿Vas a venir? —Le dijo Theo a Blaise, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí. Pero una cosa, —Dijo Blaise. —¿Habéis decidido que día vamos a mandar… nuestros envíos especiales?

—El viernes, —Contestó Harry. —Tú y Draco estaréis en Runas Antiguas, pero Pansy y yo tenemos un día libre.

—¿Terminaste de escribir todas las cartas que querías? —Preguntó Draco.

—Casi, —Respondió Blaise, después suspiró. —Para cuando saquemos a Umbridge de aquí, el curso casi habrá acabado.

—Pero aun así va a recibir lo que se merece, —Dijo Harry, aunque él tenía el mismo pesar. Había causado mucho daño en su paso por Hogwarts, pero Harry supuso que era mejor tarde que nunca. Al menos no la tendrían de vuelta al año siguiente.

—Si este verano me llegan las notas de mis TIMOs y no estoy completamente de acuerdo con ellas, voy a seguirla hasta Azkaban y-

—Déjame adivinar, —Interrumpió Harry. —Le lanzarás una… maldición de la locura eterna a Umbridge?

—Esa maldición no existe, pero sí.

***

Los timos fueron tan monstruosos y agotadores como todos todos profesores y alumnos más mayores habían dicho que serían. Harry se sentía mucho más confiado en cuanto a sus TIMOs prácticos que a los teóricos tanto en Encantamientos como en Trasformaciones, y el miércoles dejó mareado al examinador de Herbología, sintiéndose bastante seguro de que no había contestado bien a una sola pregunta.

Sin embargo, el jueves fue el TIMO de Defensa, que fue el primer examen en el que Harry sentía que había dado buenas respuestas a todas las preguntas. Había ayudado lo suficiente a sus compañeros como para conocer a fondo el temario, e incluso encontró el examen un poco divertido. Pasó el práctico sin despeinarse, hasta el punto en que el examinador le aplaudió cuando lanzó el último hechizo impecablemente.

—No debería decir estas cosas, —Dijo la profesora O‘Deorian, —pero enhorabuena, Potter. —Le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo, y Harry se alejó estando bastante seguro de que se había ganado una “E” en defensa.

El viernes en el desayuno, Blaise decidió prepararse para su TIMO de Runas Antiguas recitando continuamente todas las runas que sabía y usando su tenedor para dibujarla en sus huevos revueltos.

—¿Has comido algo? —Preguntó Pansy preocupada.

— _Nauthiz,_ —Respondió Blaise, empujando sus huevos en lo que parecía una equis asimétrica.

—Oh, por el amor de Merlin, —Dijo Pansy, suspirando. Tomó un trozo de tostada y la sostuvo frente al rostro de Blaise. —Tan solo come _algo,_ idiota.

Blaise hizo lo que le había pedido, inclinándose hacia delante y mordiendo un saludable trozo de pan sin que sus ojos dejasen nunca el plato. Harry soltó un bufido pero sonrió cuando Pansy le miró mal.

— _Kaunaz,_ —Dijo Blaise, colocando los huevos en forma de “V” ladeada.

—Si no comes algo sustancial, Harry y yo no haremos tu recado de hoy, —Le amenazó Pansy.

—Sí, lo haréis, —Dijo Blaise. —Queréis los resultados de ese recado tanto como todo el mundo. _—Sowulo._ —Movió los huevos en una forma que a Harry le era íntimamente familiar.

Harry levantó una ceja. —¿Qué significa esa?

—Sol, —Dijo Blaise, aún sin levantar la vista.

—¿Cómo es que un rayo representa el sol?

—Porque ambos son luz, y vencen a la oscuridad cuando aparecen, —Respondió Blaise, y Harry frunció el ceño.

—Blaise lo está simplificando mucho, —Dijo Draco. —Ilumina el camino con un objetivo. También representa la victoria, la fortaleza, la fuerza imparable, y la habilidad de lograr una meta. —Le sonrió a Harry.

—Eso suena como todos los valores de Slytherin juntos en un solo símbolo, —Dijo Pansy.

Los ojos de Draco se desviaron a la cicatriz de Harry antes de volver a encontrar su mirada. —Es verdad.

***

Harry y Pansy volvieron a la sala común después del desayuno. Remolonearon allí, esperando a que empezase el día de exámenes antes de tomar el paquete que había preparado Blaise junto a otros dos envoltorios, después se dirigieron a la Lechucería.

—¿Realmente son suficientes pruebas? —Se preguntó Harry en voz baja mientras recorrían los pasillos. —Le hemos quitado el Veritaserum y la pluma, así que los aurores no van a encontrarlos en su posesión, y he oído que los recuerdos pueden ser alterados.

—Será suficiente para que la arresten, —Dijo Pansy. —por lo menos suficiente para que empiecen una investigación, especialmente con los… seguros de Blaise. —Le lanzó una mirada de reojo a Harry. —Y de todos modos, ¿te habrías sentido cómodo dejándole esos objetos?¿Dejándola continuar usándolos?

Harry sacudió la cabeza. —No.

Llegaron a las paredes exteriores del castillo, y Harry tuvo que cubrir sus ojos por el solo. Era un día precioso y varios alumnos deambulaban por los terrenos del castillo, aprovechando el buen tiempo. Unos cuantos vieron a Pansy y Harry bajando los escalones y cambiaron inmediatamente de dirección, y Harry suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de que era simplemente porque no querían cruzarse con los miembros de la Brigada Inquisitorial.

La multitud se diluyó rápidamente cuando giraron la esquina; solo vieron a una alumna sentada en el camino con un libro de Transformaciones en el regazo, y cuando se acercaron más Harry se dio cuenta de que era Ginny.

—Eh, —Dijo Harry. —Hola, Ginny.

—Sabes, estamos bastante seguros de que es ella la que nos ha estado lanzando esos maleficios Moco Murciélago. —Le siseó Pansy, y Harry le lanzó una mirada.

—Fuera de los límites, Pans, —Le siseó Harry de vuelta.

Ginny levantó una ceja al ver el intercambio. —Em… ¿No tenéis TIMOs? —Preguntó titubeante.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. —Pansy y yo tenemos un día libre, así que estamos… —Paró.

—Dando un paseo, —Ofreció Pansy, y Harry asintió acorde, aunque no apreció el insidioso tono que usó Pansy.

Una expresión ilegible apareció en la cara de Ginny. —Ya veo, —Dijo, sonando poco convencida. Pansy soltó un sonidito de indiferencia, frunciendo el ceño.

Los tres tan solo se miraron los unos a los otros por algunos largos e incómodos momentos, antes de que Ginny volviera a hablar. —No me había dado cuenta… —Se calló, sacudiendo la cabeza. —No importa.

—No, —Dijo Pansy con voz cortante. —¿Qué ibas a decir, comadreja?

— _Weasley* —_ Siseó Harry.

—Ehh… —Ginny frunció el ceño. —Supongo que no me había dado cuenta de que Parkinson era tu tipo, Harry.

Harry miró a Ginny y después de un instante, Pasy soltó una carcajada.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo asume que estamos saliendo? —Preguntó Harry incrédulo. Se giró hacia Pansy, esperando que ella compartiera su asombro.

Pasy solo se rio, enganchando su brazo con el de Harry y envolviendo el codo con su mano de fina manicura. —No tengo ni idea, pero estoy de acuerdo en que tú y yo haríamos una pareja _muy_ atractiva, —Dijo, sonriendo antes de liberarlo y darle un golpecito en el marco de las gafas. —Siempre y cuando te deshicieras de este asqueroso insulto a la moda.

Harry rodó los ojos, apartando su mano. —¿Podrías dejar mis gafas en paz?

—No hasta que estén bien bajo tierra, —Replicó Pansy antes de volver a girarse hacia Ginny. —En respuesta a lo que has dicho, Weasley, definitivamente _no_ soy el tipo de Harry. —Su sonrisa creció. —Creo que le gustan… con el pelo más rubio.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Harry confuso.

Pansy soltó otra risotada. —Nada, —Dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza con expresión divertida. —Pero deberíamos irnos. —Le dirigió una sonrisa depredadora a Ginny. —Que pases buena mañana, Weasley.

Ginny asintió, pero en mitad de la despedida, vaciló. —Harry… —Dijo en voz baja.

—¿Sí?

—Siento lo del Moco Murciélago.

Harry sonrió, aunque sintió cómo Pansy se tensaba a su lado. —No pasa nada, —Dijo. —No fue agradable, pero no pasa nada. —Y era verdad. Si tenía que opinar, se sentía orgulloso de que Ginny y los demás estuvieran encontrando formas cada vez más creativas de enfrentarse a Umbridge; incluso si era lanzarles maleficios a sus “esbirros”, estuvieran o no fingiendo. Además, no era como si el maleficio hubiese causado daño permanente.

Ginny asintió, viéndose un poco aliviada, y él y Pansy empezaron a bajar por el sendero de nuevo.

—¿Vas en _serio_? —Siseó Pansy tan pronto como Ginny no pudo oírles. —¿Confirma que es la que nos ha estado maldiciendo y tú simplemente la _dejas_ en tu lista de fuera de los límites?

—Sí, —Dijo Harry con firmeza.

—¿ _Por qué_? —Demandó Pansy.

—Porque entonces nada evitaría que _tú_ buscases venganza, —Dijo Harry.

—Ya te lo he dicho antes, Harry, —Dijo Pansy, —no voy a quedarme sentada viendo el maltrato a los Slytherin-

—… cuyo resultado eres tú maltratando a los demás, —Dijo Harry. —Y el círculo nunca termina. La venganza solo trae más venganza. Tiene que terminar en algún momento. —Suspiró. —Además, lo único que ha hecho ha sido convertir mocos en murciélagos. Podría haber sido peor.

—¿Así que como no ha usado _Crucio_ con nosotros, tan solo deberíamos perdonarla? —Preguntó Pansy poniendo mala cara.

—Te juro que a veces eres tan dramática como Draco, —Murmuró Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza. —nos la estaba devolviendo por lo que hemos estado haciendo con la Brigada. Y vosotros habéis estado usando la Brigada para devolvérsela al resto del colegio. El colegio va a por vosotros por cómo los habéis estado tratando. Es… necesita parar en _algún momento._

—¿Y crees que deberíamos ser nosotros?

—¿Por qué no? —Harry le lanzó una mirada a Pansy; estaba poniendo cara de pocos amigos, pero su tono era suave al hablar.

—Pero ellos no pararán si nosotros paramos. Vendrán a por nosotros por nuestra reputación, —Dijo. —Tenemos esa reputación por culpa de unos pocos magos oscuros que cometieron actos terribles. —Sacudió la cabeza. —Ya lo sabes. Recuerdo haberlo hablado contigo antes de que descubriésemos tu afinidad.

—Y esa reputación no es completamente inmerecida, —Respondió Harry.

Pansy se paró en seco, mirando a Harry de un modo peliagudo. —¿Cómo te atreves? —Gruñó. —Llevas... ¿qué?¿ocho meses en Slytherin? ¿Cómo sabes lo que nos _merecemos?_

Harry levantó una mano, tragando saliva. —Me dejas… —Suspiró. —Mira, Voldemort era un Slytherin. Era un alumno modelo, prefecto, probablemente el chaval más listo de su curso… en apariencia externa, era el ejemplo brillante del Slytherin perfecto. —Sacudió la cabeza. —Y luego fue… e hizo lo que hizo.

Pansy frunció el ceño. —No estoy segura de a dónde pretendes llegar con esto, Harry, —Dijo. —admito que llevó la pureza de sangre demasiado lejos, pero-

Harry la interrumpió. —Honestamente, creo que tomó _ventaja_ de todo eso de la “superioridad”- Y es estúpido por que él mismo es un mestizo.

Los ojos de Pansy se ensancharon. —Había oído el rumor, pero…

—Sí, —Dijo. —Y sé que es algo que le… _avergüenza_ , pero también usó el odio del resto de Slytherins hacia los de sangre muggle para ganar seguidores.

—¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

—¿Qué parte? —Preguntó Harry. —Él me dijo que era mestizo, así que así es como sé esto. Admito que lo demás, lo de que tomó ventaja de los prejuicios de Slytherin para ganar seguidores , es solo… especulación. Al haber… sido sido seleccionado en su antigua casa, he estado pensándolo, y tiene sentido.

—¿Cómo?

—No era solo un mestizo, era un huérfano completamente desconocido, —Dijo Harry. —Probablemente la gente pensó que era hijo de muggles. No puedo ni imaginarme cómo debieron tratarle cuando acababa de llegar a Hogwarts y lo seleccionaron en Slytherin.

Pansy levantó una ceja. —¿Me estás diciendo que te da pena el Señor Oscuro?

Harry sacudió la cabeza con énfasis. —¡De ningún modo! —Dijo. —Es solo que… probablemente le tocó experimentar de primera mano el odio hacia los nacidos de muggle, y se dio cuenta de lo poderoso que era. Así que… lo usó.

Pansy permaneció en silencio por un momento antes de responder. —Sigo sin entender qué tiene esto que ver con la reputación de Slytherin.

Harry suspiró. —Lo siento, —Dijo, sabiendo que se había ido del tema. —los Slytherins tienen la misma reputación que los magos oscuros, la cual… es terrible e injusta. —Paró. —Pero los Slytherins también tienen reputación de odiar a los hijos de muggle, lo cual es _verdad_.

Pansy soltó un bufido y abrió la boca para contestar, pero Harry se le adelantó. —La gente odia a los Slytherins exactamente por la misma razón por la que Voldemort pudo ganar poder. —Suspiró. —Todo tiene que ver con el odio.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—El mundo mágico odia las artes oscuras, así que los magos oscuros se unen a Voldemort, —Dijo. —Y Voldemort le da forma al odio por los hijos de muggles, así que los magos que creen en la superioridad de sangre lo siguen. —Hizo una pausa. —Tanto el odio por las artes oscuras como hacia los hijos de muggles son… una mierda. Si conseguimos cambiar ese odio; cambiarlo por completo; Voldemort no tendría tanto poder, _y_ la reputación de Slytherin empezaría a mejorar. —Frunció el ceño. —Siempre y cuando _ciertas personas_ dejaran de ser unos abusones con los demás, —Añadió acusadoramente.

Pansy frunció el ceño, meditando las palabras de Harry.

Y entonces, de repente, sus ojos se ensancharon, y una sonrisa pícara apareció en sus labios. —Tú , Harry, —Dijo arrastrando las palabras y sonando a la vez sorprendida y encantada, —eres un buen, retorcido y pequeño _Slytherin._

Harry parpadeó, pillado por sorpresa. —¿Qué?

—Estás planeando atacar al _poder_ del Señor Oscuro, —Dijo con astucia. —igual que Blaise sugirió que hiciéramos con Umbridge.

—Yo… bueno… —Hizo una pausa. —Es un poco lo que todo el mundo ha estado diciendo, ¿no?

—¿Que saber que tú eres oscuro lo debilitará porque el resto de magos oscuros verán que él no es la única opción? —Dijo Pansy. —Sí. Pero ahora estás pensando activamente en formas de hacer que sus seguidores lo dejen de seguir. —Su sonrisita se convirtió en una sonrisa maquinadora. —Quieres desmantelar las creencias sobre la superioridad de sangre; sin el prejuicio contra la oscuridad y sin el odio hacia los hijos de muggles, no quedará ningún motivo para que nadie lo siga.

Harry frunció el ceño. —Quiero desmantelar el fanatismo de los hijos de muggle porque es lo correcto.

Pansy se rio. —Y si por casualidad debilita al Señor Oscuro en el proceso-

—No hay un motivo oculto detrás de todo, Pansy, —Dijo. —Tú… y Draco y Blaise y montones de otros Slytherins; sé que no vais a… levantaros un día y entender que los hijos de muggle no son el enemigo, pero-

—Ciertamente tú y Tracey nos habéis dado mucho en lo que pensar este año, Harry, —Dijo Pansy, interrumpiéndolo. —Y… lo que estabas diciendo tiene sentido.

—¿Qué parte?

Pansy suspiró. —El odio por la oscuridad y el odio por los hijos de muggles son probablemente más similares de lo que nos gustaría admitir, —Dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. —La gente odia las artes oscuras por culpa de unos pocos casos desafortunados porque no la entienden. Así que supongo… —Se encogió de hombros. —Sabes lo que estoy diciendo, ¿verdad? Por favor no me hagas _realmente_ decirlo.

Harry se rio. —Vale, —Dijo.

—Quizás el que te hayas cambiado de casa es un símbolo de que es hora de que todos cambiemos, también, —Dijo pensativa.

Harry palideció. —Por favor no… veas nada que tenga que ver conmigo como un _símbolo_ _._

Pansy sonrió con sorna. —Claro que no, —Dijo. —Vamos a mandar este paquete, ¿sí?

***

Tras un breve respiro el fin de semana, los TIMOs volvieron a empezar el lunes. Para consternación de Harry, el TIMO de pociones era el primero de la semana. Pero a pesar de su inquietud, Harry sintió que lo había hecho razonablemente bien. Como mínimo, lo había hecho lo mejor que había sido capaz. Tendría que esperar para ver si su mejor esfuerzo era suficiente para entrar en la clase de los EXTASIS. Naturalmente, Draco salió presumiendo de que estaba casi seguro de haber ganado una “E”.

No oyeron noticias de los aurores, ni tampoco una sola palabra de los destinatarios de las otras dos cartas.

El martes llegó cuidado de criaturas mágicas, y Harry, como revancha, pudo alardear de haberlo hecho mejor que Draco; Harry había presenciado cómo Draco había tenido que esquivar a un Knarl y Draco lo había sometido con su usual falta de tacto a la hora de interactuar con criaturas mágicas.

De nuevo no hubo noticias de los aurores. Blaise le restó importancia, diciendo que era probablemente la burocracia del Ministerio, pero no pudieron evitar preocuparse de si el paquete no había llegado nunca a su destino.

El examen teórico de astronomía fue a la mañana siguiente, y entonces fue el turno de Daphne para brillar. Al haberse estudiado tanto los libros mágicos como muggles en astronomía, salió del examen sintiendo que había respondido perfectamente a cada pregunta mientras que Harry estaba bastante seguro de que se había olvidado unas cuantas lunas de Júpiter.

Después de astronomía, sus caminos se separaron para que Harry fuera a su TIMO de adivinación, que parecía ser el primer TIMO donde estaba completamente seguro de cuál sería su nota; estaba casi completamente convencido de haber suspendido catastróficamente.

Cuando salió del aula del examen sintiendo nada más que alivio por finalmente poder dejar esa horrible clase, le sorprendió encontrar a McGonagall esperándolo. —¿Profesora? —Preguntó.

—Me gustaría que vinieses a mi despacho, Potter, —Dijo vivazmente, dándose la vuelta y haciendo gestos para que la siguiera. —de inmediato.

¿Estaba en problemas? Mientras seguía a McGonagall por los pasillos, se fue poniendo más y más ansioso a medida que se acercaban a su despacho.

Su ansiedad se transformó en confusión cuando McGonagall agitó su varita en dirección a la puerta después de que hubieran entrado. —Hechizo imperturbable, —Explicó cuando vio su expresión. —Esta es una conversación privada.

—Eh… vale, —Dijo Harry titubeante.

Los ojos de McGonagall parecieron dirigirse a la “I” plateada de su capa antes de mirarle a la cara. —Potter, ¿Has intentado contactar con algún auror últimamente?

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon. ¿Los mensajes y el paquete habían sido interceptados? ¿Lo sabía Umbridge?

Cuando McGonagall vio que el silencio contestaba a su pregunta, hizo otra. —¿El nombre “Asclepius” significa algo para ti?

Ciertamente lo hacía. Harry no tenía ni idea de qué significaba el nombre, pero era el pseudónimo que Blaise había elegido para sus cartas.

Cuando Harry volvió a no contestar a McGonagall, ella dijo, —¿Potter?

Harry tragó nerviosamente y se recordó a sí mismo que la puerta estaba protegida. —¿Por qué me está preguntando esto? —Dijo tranquilamente.

Los ojos de McGonagall se estrecharon, al parecer considerando las palabras de Harry. —¿Ya sabes por qué te estoy preguntando esto?

Inesperadamente, Harry sintió la urgencia de reírse. Obviamente ambos eran conscientes de la existencia del paquete que había sido enviado a los aurores, pero McGonagall no quería admitirlo antes de asegurarse de que Harry también lo sabía.

—Sé, —Admitió Harry. —que un par de aurores han recibido paquetes recientemente. —Hizo una pausa. —Al menos espero que lo hicieran.

McGonagall soltó un suspiro de alivio, y la tensión que Harry no se había dado cuenta que había estado conteniéndola pareció escapar de su cuerpo en olas. —Oh, gracias a _Merlín_ , —Murmuró antes de sacudir la cabeza y fijar una mirada severa en Harry. —Hemos estado _inmensamente_ preocupados por su reciente comportamiento, señor Potter.

—Lo siento.

—El mejor escenario que cualquiera de nosotros podía imaginar era que fuera todo una artimaña, —Continuó McGonagall. —Verte tratar a tus amigos tan de forma tan insensible y seguir los deseos de Umbridge fue suficientemente alarmante, pero oírte llamar “ _Señor Oscuro_ ” a Quien-Tú-Sabes ha sido… —Se apagó, presionando los labios.

—Lo sé, —Dijo. —Pero.. tenía que hacerlo. —Se calló, sus ojos ensanchándose. —¿Cómo supo que fui _yo_ el del paquete? —Preguntó, en parte curioso y en parte alarmado.

McGonagall frunció el ceño. —Asumí que el pseudónimo que habías elegido era un símbolo.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Harry, confuso. ¿Blaise había elegido deliberadamente un nombre que les llevaría de cabeza hasta Harry?

—Asclepius, el dios mitológico de la sanación… —McGonagall hizo una pausa. —Su símbolo más famoso es una serpiente enroscada en un bastón.

—Yo… no he leído tanto sobre mitología, —Admitió, y después se dio cuenta de golpe. —Creyó que significaba que tenía que ser un Slytherin.

—En efecto, —Dijo McGonagall junto con un asentimiento. —¿Quién más podría haber sido aparte de ti?

Harry frunció el ceño ante la implicación no mencionada. Hagrid, Hermione, McGonagall, e incontables personas más, todos parecían creer que los Slytherins tan solo estaban destinados a cometer actos terribles y que solo Harry era capaz de algo más.

—Sin embargo no soy el único Slytherin, —Dijo finalmente. —Y yo no sé nada sobre “Asclepius. —Sacudió la cabeza. —Yo mandé el paquete, profesora, y puede que haya ayudado a conseguir una de las pruebas, —Dijo. —Pero no lo conseguí todo, y yo no escribí la carta.

Los ojos de McGonagall se ensancharon, pero pareció mantener su expresión bajo control, y Harry soltó un suspiro silencioso como respuesta.

—¿Creyó que yo era el único Slytherin que… —Suspiró. —No soy la excepción a toda la casa, profesora.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Harry cuadró la mandíbula y miró a McGonagall directamente a los ojos. — _Todos_ son capaces de hacer cosas buenas.

McGonagall le sostuvo la mirada con expresión contemplativa. —Es… una agradable sorpresa oír eso, señor Potter, —Dijo. —Y me disculpo por hacer que te sientas en la obligación de defender a tus… compañeros de casa. —Después le ofreció una sonrisa irónica. —No voy a disculparme por asumir que eras tú. Pero…si no eres tú, ¿Quién es Asclepius?

Harry sacudió la cabeza. —No voy a decírselo, —Dijo. —Hay un motivo por el que… _ellos_ usaron un nombre falso. —Blaise le había explicado que no quería que a su madre le llegase una palabra de que había estado ayudando activamente a evitar que alguien introduciese una legislación anti nacidos de muggles en el Ministerio, y Harry quería respetar sus deseos.

McGonall pareció aceptar la respuesta, asintiendo. —Ya veo, —Dijo. —Bueno, entonces… Siento la necesidad de informarle de unas cuantas cosas. Le puedes pasar esta información a… _Asclepius_ cuando creas conveniente.

—Vale.

—Me han llamado del Ministerio para hacer de testigo con los aurores que llevan esta investigación, —Dijo. —Aunque las pruebas recibidas son suficientes, querían oír algunas de mis propias interacciones con Dolores Umbridge.

Harry asintió, incapaz de suprimir la sonrisa que se estaba apoderando de sus labios.

—Por tanto no me encontraré en los terrenos del colegio desde la comida de mañana hasta última hora de la tarde, —Continuó. —también deberías ser consciente de que Hagrid ha dejado el castillo.

Harry volvió a asentir, feliz de oír que evidentemente Hagrid había seguido su consejo.

—Esto significa que si pasa algo que requiera de… la supervisión de un profesor que también sea miembro de la Orden, —Dijo, —deberás ir de inmediato al profesor Snape. —Hizo una pausa, levantando una ceja. —Espero que tu relación con él haya… mejorado de algún modo desde que te cambiaste a su casa.

Harry se rio. —No… especialmente, —Replicó, incluso a sabiendas de que no era verdad. Pero no era como si pudiese decir que Snape le había estado ayudando a encubrir su uso de las artes oscuras, además de intentando protegerlo de _Dumbledore_ ¿Verdad?

—Si no hay imprevistos, —Continuó McGonagall, —Los aurores deberían llegar a Hogwars el viernes por la mañana temprano para arrestar a la directora vigente.

La cara de Harry se iluminó al oír eso. —¿En serio? —Exclamó. Después ladeó la cabeza pensativo. —¿Qué les está llevando tanto? —Preguntó. —Quiero decir… ha estado torturando alumnos y usando imperdonables…

—Umbridge es una funcionaria del Ministerio, así que los aurores tienen que ser cuidadosos para obtener el papeleo necesario, —Dijo McGonagall, obviamente disgustada. —Si ciertas personas fueran sospechosas de dificultar una orden de detención…

Harry asintió. —Al menos… al menos está ocurriendo, —Dijo.

—Así es. —McGonagall le ofreció a Harry la sonrisa más brillante que nunca había visto en el serio rostro de la profesora. —Gracias, señor Potter.

—No fui-

McGonagall agitó una mano. —Dale las gracias a Asclepius de nuestra parte, también, —Dijo. —Espero que en algún momento revelen su identidad para que se lo podamos agradecer en persona.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa a McGonagall. —Se lo haré saber.

***

La celebración en miniatura que tuvo lugar en la sala común de Slytherin no duró mucho, ya que esa noche habían tenido el examen práctico de Astronomía. Aunque el TIMO de Historia de la Magia no era hasta por la tarde, Harry seguía preguntándose quién tuvo la idea de poner el examen de Historia el día después que el de Astronomía. Aunque había dormido, Harry no podía dejar de bostezar, y vio como Daphne cabeceaba después de una agotadora hora de contestar preguntas de las que no sabía la respuesta.

Se puso más recto en la silla, determinado a no quedarse dormido como Daphne estaba amenazando con hacer. Era su último examen, y a pesar de que apenas se sabía un cuarto de las preguntas, estaba decidido a al menos terminarlo.

Pero según miraba al pergamino las palabras empezaban a girar. Volvió a levantar la cabeza y miró el reloj de arena que mostraba cuánto tiempo les quedaba para terminar, y se descubrió siendo bastante incapaz de apartar la vista del hilo de arena que caía en la parte inferior.

Caminaba por un pasillo oscuro con confianza, la puerta del final surgió amenazadoramente en su visión. Echó a correr sin dudarlo, y casi se estampó contra la puerta en su empeño por cruzar.

Se encontraba en una extraña habitación, llena de estanterías numeradas de pequeños orbes de cristal hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista. Empezó a moverse otra vez de inmediato, con toda la intención de averiguar lo que llevaba tanto tiempo impidiéndole entrar en ese lugar. Miró cada uno de los estantes con aire de curiosidad y después se quedó quieto cuando vio unas siluetas junto al estante noventa y siete.

Se aproximó a ellos rápidamente, con aire despectivo. —La conseguirás para mí, —Le dijo con voz fría a una figura que estaba medio colapsada en el suelo. Cuando la figura no se movió, levantó su varita.

—¡ _Crucio_!

El poder que salió de su varita le brindó una sensación como ninguna otra, como si cada onza de dolor que causaba se tradujera en placer para él, y se rio. La figura se contorsionó de dolor en el suelo, soltando alaridos impíos. Liberó el hechizo y la figura tembló.

Después la figura levantó la cabeza. Su cara estaba amoratada y cubierta de manchas de sangre, y el desafío brillaba en sus ojos. —Tendrás que matarme, —Dijo Sirius.

—Oh, no tengo ninguna duda, —Dijo. — _Morirás_ aquí. Pero antes, me traerás lo que deseo. Nadie te oirá gritar aquí abajo, Black…

Empezó a reírse de nuevo, pero después las risas se volvieron gritos. Harry golpeó el suelo dolorosamente, pero no fue nada comparado con el dolor que recorría su cicatriz.

Se las arregló para controlar sus gritos, pero siguió presionando instintivamente la palma de su mano contra la cicatriz, como si pudiera volver a meter el dolor en su cabeza con la fuerza de su mano.

—Dios mío, —Dijo una voz por encima suya. —¿Está bien, señor Potter? —Harry consiguió bajar su mano, y su visión se centró en el profesor Tofty, el examinador.

—Estoy bien, —Jadeó Harry mientras el profesor le ayudaba a ponerse de pie y empezó a acompañarle fuera del Gran Comedor. Harry intentó ignorar las miradas de todos los alumnos, pero trató desesperadamente de encontrar los ojos de Hermione, Blaise, Draco, Ron, _cualquiera_ que pudiese comprender que necesitaba ayuda _de inmediato._

—¿Necesitas que te acompañe al Ala de Enfermería? —Preguntó Tofty mientras las puertas se cerraban detrás suya.

—No, —Dijo Harry, aun sin aire. —Yo solo… me quedé dormido. Tuve una pesadilla.

Tofty chasqueó la lengua. —La presión de los exámenes, —dijo. —Es suficiente para-

—¡Harry! —La puerta se abrió de golpe y salieron Draco, Blaise y Pansy. —¿Estás bien? —Dijo Draco, poniéndose de inmediato al lado de Harry.

—Nosotros le llevamos, profesor Tofty, —Dijo Blaise.

—Maravilloso, —Replicó Tofty, dejando a Harry al cuidado de Draco. —Aseguraos de que se tumba un rato, ¿vale?

—Lo haremos, —Contestó Pansy mientras Tofty volvía a desaparecer dentro del Gran Comedor, y Harry estuvo rodeado tan pronto como se cerró la puerta.

—¿Eso ha sido… una visión? —Preguntó Blaise en voz baja. —¿Del Señor Oscuro?

—Sí, —Dijo Harry. —Y… —Se detuvo, sacudiendo la cabeza. No tenía tiempo.

Dumbledore se había ido. McGonagall se había ido. Hagrid se había ido. Lo que les dejaba…

—Vamos, —Dijo antes de empezar a echar a correr, haciéndole gestos a los demás para que lo siguieran.

—¿Qué- —Pansy se interrumpió sola y Harry pudo oír sus pasos por detrás. Se esforzaron por mantener el ritmo mientras él se empujaba todo lo rápido que podía.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Gritó Blaise mientras recorrían los pasillos.

Harry sabía que no podía gritar el nombre de Sirius en un pasillo público de Hogwarts, así que simplemente gritó. —¡Tan solo seguidme! —Fue directo a la sala común de Slytherin. —¡ _Fletus Hedera_! —Siseó tan pronto como llegaron a la entrada.

—¿Ahora nos vas a decir lo que está pasando? —Preguntó Blaise, sin aliento, pero Harry no se detuvo; siguió derecho a su dormitorio.

—Sirius, —Dijo Harry mientras daba un portazo. —El hombre que vino conmigo a la celebración del Solsticio, Voldemort lo tiene.

—¡Harry! —Siseó Draco, la furia era evidente en su voz. —¿Por qué no… ¡Deberías haber usado la Oclumancia!

—¡Si lo hubiera hecho, no sabría que Sirius va a morir! —Gritó Harry en respuesta mientras abría su baúl. Rebuscó rápidamente entre sus pertenencias sin dudar un segundo, sacó uno de los últimos secretos que les había guardado a sus compañeros: el Mapa del Merodeador. —Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Preguntó Blaise incrédulo, atragantándose con la risa.

Las familiares líneas de Hogwarts empezaron a aparecer ante los ojos de Harry, y giró sobre sus talones para caer sobre sus rodillas, después empezó a extender el mapa en el suelo. —Ayudadme a encontrar a Snape.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Pansy mientras rodeaban el mapa.

—¿Qué… qué es esto? —Dijo Draco alucinado.

—¿Esos… esos somos nosotros? —Preguntó Pansy, señalando cuatro motas con sus nombres, juntas en los dormitorios de Slytherin.

—¡Esto es… increíble! —Exclamó Blaise. —¿De dónde has sacado esto?

—Luego os lo explico, —Dijo Harry suplicante. —¡Tan solo encontrad a Snape!

Los cuatro examinaron el mapa de arriba a abajo.

—No está aquí, Harry, —Dijo Draco finalmente.

—¡Tiene que estar aquí! —Insistió Harry, enfadándose y poniéndose ansioso. —McGonagall dijo… —Se interrumpió, sacudiendo la cabeza. Harry no podía desvelar el secreto de Snape, sin importar lo mucho que confiase en sus amigos Slytherin. —¡ _Mierda_! —Juró, poniéndose de pie. Se alejó del mapa, enterrándose las manos en el pelo.

—Harry… —La voz de Draco era tranquila. —¿Estás seguro de que lo que viste… era real?

—¡Por supuesto que lo era! —Espetó Harry.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Preguntó Draco.

—¡Porque me ardía la cicatriz! —Dijo Harry iracundo. Draco llevaba todo el año siéndole de tanta ayuda y apoyo; ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso ahora, cuando más le necesitaba?

—Sin embargo el señor oscuro sabe que vuestra conexión existe, —Dijo Draco. —¿Y si… y si está intentando engañarte?

—¿Tienes algún modo de rastrear a Black? —Preguntó Blaise.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron mucho y volvió rápidamente a su baúl, sus dedos se enroscaron alrededor del pequeño espejo.

—¡Sirius Black! —Casi le gritó al espejo. La imagen ondeó, giró, y después todo lo que se vio fue oscuridad.

—¡Sirius! —Gritó esta vez, esperando que el espejo estuviera en el bolsillo de Sirius y no olvidado en un cajón de Grimmauld Place.

Después se congeló. Si Sirius tenía el espejo con él y estaba siendo preso de Voldemort, le estaría haciendo saber a Voldemort que alguien era consciente de que Sirius había sido capturado. Tragó saliva esperando y escuchando, pero no oyó nada excepto silencio desde el espejo.

Maldiciendo, lanzó el espejo a la cama.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea, y fue corriendo a la chimenea. Se puso junto al fuego y tomó el tarro de polvos flú.

—Harry…

Ignorando a Draco, Harry lanzó un puñado de polvos y los lanzó al fuego. —Nú- —Se atragantó con sus palabras y se dio cuenta rápidamente que el _Fidelius_ estaba impidiendo que dijese el nombre de la casa de Sirius.

Aun así, no parecía importar, la chimenea estuvo escupiendo chispas amarillas tan pronto como los polvos llegaron a las llamas.

—Umbridge ha bloqueado todas las llamadas por flú excepto la chimenea de su despacho, —Dijo Draco. —nos lo dijo a Pansy y a mí pensaba que tú también lo sabrías.

—¡Bueno, pues no! —Espetó Harry.

—Harry, por favor deja de gritarnos, —Dijo Pansy. —Queremos ayudarte.

—Lo siento, —Escupió Harry. —¡Ahora mismo estoy un poco estresado considerando que mi padrino está siendo torturado y probablemente va a ser asesinado!

Después procesó lo que le había dicho Draco y volvió hasta el mapa dando zancadas, sus ojos se desviaron de inmediato hasta el despacho de Umbridge.

Naturalmente, Umbridge estaba sentada justo frente a la única chimenea funcional de toda la escuela. Como miembro de la Brigada Inquisitorial, sería bienvenido allí, pero tenía que sacarla a ella…

—Vamos, —Dijo Harry, doblando el mapa rápidamente. Cerró su baúl con fuerza y fue hacia la puerta de inmediato.

—¿Vamos a volver a correr? —Preguntó Pansy descontenta, aunque pareció amedrentarse cuando Harry le lanzó una mala mirada.

Desfilaron fuera de la sala común de Slytherin, Harry a la cabeza.

—¿Cuál es tu plan , Harry? —Preguntó Blaise mientras trotaban por los pasillos.

Harry no contestó porque la verdad aún no lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que tenía que llegar al despacho de Umbridge y a su chimenea.

Giraron una esquina y casi se chocan de frente con Hermione, Ron, y Neville.

—¡Harry! —Exclamó Hermione. —¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado en el examen?

De pronto a Harry le llegó la inspiración cuando sus ojos aterrizaron en Ron. —¿Tienes más de esos fuegos artificiales, Ron? —Preguntó.

Ron se quedó con la boca abierta y pareció apartarse de Harry. —Eh… por supuesto que no, —Dijo en voz baja, tragando saliva.

Harry resistió la urgencia de darse una palmada en la frente. Obviamente Ron no iba a admitir eso considerando que había sido Harry el que casi le había vendido por usarlos. —No estoy intentando… —Dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Mira, estos dos pueden dar fe. —Señaló a Neville y a Hermione. —Necesito una distracción para sacar a Umbridge de su despacho.

—Por supuesto que doy fe por ti, pero Harry, ¿Qué ha _pasado_? —Dijo Hermione insistente.

Harry miró rápidamente a su alrededor. Estaban bastante a solas, pero aun así bajó la voz al hablar. —Voldemort tiene a Sirius.

— _¿Qué?_ —Exclamó Ron.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Preguntó Hermione.

—Lo vi, —Dijo Harry. —Cuando me quedé dormido en el examen. Está siendo torturado, y Voldemort va a matarlo…

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó Hermione, con el rostro pálido. —Se supone que Sirius no ha dejado…

—No sé cómo, pero sé dónde, —Dijo Harry. —Están en el ministerio, en el Departamento de Misterios. Están en una habitación llena de pequeñas bolas de cristal… —Sacudió la cabeza al pensar en la imagen de Sirius con la cara cubierta de sangre. Cerró los ojos, pero eso solo sirvió para hacer que la imagen metal se volviera incluso más vívida. —Sirius va a morir…

Solo entonces, una mano se enrolló en torno a su brazo, y levantó la vista, sorprendido. —Harry, seguimos sin estar seguros de si lo que has visto era siquiera real, —Dijo Draco en voz baja.

—Por extraño que suene, estoy de acuerdo con Malfoy, —Dijo Hermione. —¿Cómo se iba a meter Voldemort en el Ministerio de Magia sin que lo vea nadie?

—¡No lo sé! —Espetó Harry. —¿Capa de invisibilidad? ¿O a lo mejor tan solo ha matado a todo el que se ha cruzado en su camino para entrar?

Neville soltó un sonido atragantado ante las palabras de Harry y lo miró Horrorizado.

—¿Has intentado localizar a Sirius? —Preguntó Hermione.

—Ya lo intentó cuando estábamos en las mazmorras de Slytherin, —Contestó Pansy.

—Es por eso que necesitamos entrar en el despacho de Umbridge, —Dijo Blaise. —tiene el único flú que funciona de todo el colegio.

Ron hizo un sonido estrangulado y miró a los Slytherins incrédulo. —¿Entonces estáis intentando engañar a vuestra jefa? —Preguntó, su tono era extraño, como si quisiera sonar indignado e incrédulo, pero le salió débil.

—No es nuestra-

— _Por favor,_ Ron, —Pidió Harry, interrumpiendo a Pansy. —¿Tienes _algo_ que haga suficiente ruido como para sacar a Umbridge de su despacho?

Ron se mordió el labio. —Yo.. tengo unos cuantos petardos aquí, —Dijo cauteloso. —Pero solo unos pocos.

—No son tan ruidosos como los fuegos artificiales, pero tendrá que servir, —Dijo Pansy. —Puedo decirle a Umbridge que necesitamos su ayuda, y entonces vosotros lanzáis eso para distraerla.

Ron frunció el ceño. —Vosotros… estáis intentando engañarnos, ¿no? —Dijo acusadoramente.

—No, Ron, —Dijo Hermione. —O al menos no Harry, y no creo que Malfoy tampoco. Ni Zabini… —Se apagó y le dio una mirada evaluadora a Blaise.

—Harry no está trabajando para Umbridge de verdad, Ron, —Dijo Neville. —Ha estado fingiendo todo el tiempo.

— _¿Qué?_ —Exclamó Ron incrédulo. —¿ _Por qué_?

Harry levantó las manos, medio deseando haberse encontrado solo con Neville y Hermione, sin Ron. —¡No tenemos tiempo para explicaciones, Ron! —Espetó. —Sirius está siendo torturado _ahora_ mismo.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Harry dejó el examen? ¿Veinte minutos? ¿Más? Puede que Sirius ya estuviera…

 _No._ Harry no se permitiría pensar eso.

Pansy soltó un suspiro exasperado. —Si tus amigos Gryffindor no van a ayudar, supongo que puedo tirar de Umbridge y llevarla por el colegio… —Musitó.

—Lo haremos, —Dijo Neville. —Ron, dame los petardos.

—No, lo haré yo, —Dijo Ron, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Vamos.

El inusual grupo subió por las escaleras, haciendo una pausa cuando llegaron al pasillo adyacente al despacho de Umbridge. Harry tiró del mapa del Merodeador, ignorando el sonido de asombro que salió de la boca de Ron.

—Debería haberme imaginado que los Slytherin sabían lo del- _auch._ —Harry levantó la vista y determinó rápidamente que Hermione le había dado un codazo a Ron en el estómago, y después volvió a bajar la vista al mapa.

—Sigue ahí dentro, —Confirmó.

Desarrollaron el plan todo lo rápido que pudieron, y Harry se ponía más impaciente a cada momento que pasaba. Los Gryffindors se apartaron un poco, lo suficientemente cerca como para que Umbridge oyese los petardos pero lo bastante lejos como para que a Harry le diera tiempo a usar el flú. Pansy sacó a Umbridge del despacho, mientras que Draco se coló dentro mientras Draco y Blaise vigilaban la parte de fuera.

Al principio Pansy había insistido en que Draco fuera con ella, como otro miembro de la Brigada Inquisitorial, pero Draco se había negado tajantemente. De hecho, Draco había querido entrar en el despacho con Harry, pero Harry le había explicado que no podía estar allí por la _Fidelius._

Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon al oír sus palabras, pero por suerte no dijo nada.

—Tan solo no hagas nada estúpido mientras estás ahí dentro tú solo, —Dijo Draco, viéndose bastante descontento.

Se separaron y los segundos parecieron arrastrarse. A Harry le escocía la cicatriz, pero era algo que le reconfortaba extrañamente. Si Voldemort ya hubiese matado a Sirius seguramente le llegaría otro ataque de dolor cegador.

Él, Draco, y Blaise vieron como Pansy llamaba desesperadamente a la puerta de Umbridge. Umbridge asomó la cabeza, pareciendo un poco agobiada, y Pansy hizo su parte, señalando enfáticamente al pasillo en dirección contraria.

Por allí, oyeron un zumbido seguido de un ruidoso estallido, y Pansy y Umbridge fueron hacia él.

Harry echó a correr y se metió en el despacho de Umbridge, dirigiéndose a la chimenea de inmediato. Tomó probablemente más polvos flú de los que eran necesarios y los lanzó al fuego, le invadió el alivio cuando las llamas se volvieron verdes. —¡Número doce de Grimmauld Place! —Dijo, metiendo la cabeza en el fuego.

—¡Sirius! —Gritó cuando la cocina de Grimmauld Place apareció ante él, sus rodillas aún firmemente plantadas en el suelo del despacho de Umbridge.

La cocina estaba vacía y silenciosa, y una oleada de pánico recorrió a Harry. Toda la casa parecía estar en silencio.

—¡Sirius! —Llamó una vez más, y entonces volvió a sacar sus hombros de las llamas. Volvió a encontrarse en el despacho de Umbridge, y Draco estaba inclinado sobre él con expresión preocupada.

—Levántate y saca tu varita, —Siseó Draco. Blaise estaba detrás de él viéndose desesperado.

Harry gateó hasta ponerse de pie, deslizando su varita en su mano. —Sirius no estaba-

—Cállate, —Escupió Draco. —Viene Umbridge.

Tan pronto como las palabras hubieron salido de su boca, la puerta se abrió y Umbridge entró con la satisfacción pintada en su desagradable cara.

—¡Directora! —Dijo Draco, apuntando al costado de Blaise con su varita. —Harry y yo acabamos de pillar a Blaise colándose en su despacho.

De mala gana, Harry apuntó también a Blaise, y Umbridge les entregó una sonrisa repulsiva y avinagrada. —Vuestros amigos también han pillado a algunos alborotadores.

Otra oleada de adrenalina causada por el miedo atravesó a Harry cuando vio a Hermione, Neville y Ron marchando dentro del despacho, siendo apuntados por la varita de Pansy, y para su horror, el resto de la Brigada Inquisitorial.

 _Mierda._ Millicent, Vince, y Greg no tenían ni idea del plan, y era imposible que Pansy se lo pudiera haber explicado estando Umbridge presente.

—Lleva causando problemas todo el año, señor Zabini, —Anunció Umbridge. —Lidiaré con usted en un momento. —Se giró hacia los Gryffindors. —Pero antes, creo que tendré que expulsar a estos tres, ¿no creéis?

Hermione jadeó, sus manos se levantaron hasta la boca horrorizada, y Ron dejó ir un grito. —Tú… tú… podrido… —Tartamudeó antes de lanzarle una mirada fiera a Harry. —¡Nos _has_ vendido, Potter!

—¿Ah, sí? —Preguntó Umbridge, sin que pareciera importarle realmente. —Creo que es mucho más preocupante que os dejaseis manipular por Dumbledore de esa manera.

—¡Dumbledore no nos manipuló! —Dijo Hermione desafiante.

_No tenían tiempo para esto._

La mano que sostenía la varita de Harry estaba temblando, y vio como Blaise le lanzaba una mirada de alarma. Sirius estaba siendo torturado, y ellos estaban allí de pie jugando a ser los peones de Umbridge.

—Puede que Dumbledore tenga sus fallos, —Dijo Harry, su voz grave y peligrosa, —pero sigue siendo un millón de veces mejor de lo que tú nunca serás.

Podría haberse oído cómo caía una gota en el silencio que se extendió por el despacho.

Umbridge se giró lentamente hacia Harry. —¿Discúlpeme, señor Potter?

—Ya me has oído, patético y estúpido _sapo_ , —Gruñó Harry.

Umbridge miró a Harry completamente incrédula antes de presionar sus labios en una mueca desaprobadora. —Tenía mis dudas contigo, Potter, y ahora veo que tenía toda la razón, —Dijo. —Pero te habrás dado cuenta que te sobrepasamos bastante en número.

La única respuesta de Harry fue apartar la varita de Blaise y apuntar a Umbridge en su lugar.

—¿No podrías haber esperado diez horas más, Harry? —Dijo Blaise indiferente.

—No _tengo_ diez horas, Blaise, —Contestó Harry. _Sirius_ no tenía diez horas.

Draco soltó un largo y sufrido suspiro antes de mover su varita también.

Uno por uno, el resto de miembros de la Brigada Inquisitorial movieron sus varitas desde sus presos a Umbridge, incluso si Millicent, Vince, y Greg parecieron muy confusos mientras lo hacían.

La cabeza de Umbridge giró, y el miedo nubló sus facciones rápidamente. —¿Qué es esto? —Demandó.

—Hemos mandado cartas al _Diario el Profeta_ y a _El Quisquilloso_ por si acaso el _Profeta_ no hace caso, —Dijo Blaise.

—¿Cartas? ¿Concernientes a qué? —Preguntó Umbridge.

—A ti, —Dijo Harry simplemente.

—Uso de una pluma de sangre en los alumnos, suministrar Veritaserum a los alumnos, uso de imperdonables en alumnos y después lanzar un _Obliviate…_ —Blaise enumeró sus crímenes con los dedos mientras hablaba. —Incluso si falla la orden de arresto, la prensa va a tener una buena historia contigo.

A pesar de todas sus preocupaciones sobre Sirius, Harry sintió un poco de orgullo. _Blaise_ había hecho que pasara eso.

—¿Orden de arresto? —Repitió Umbridge lentamente.

—Los aurores deberían llegar por la mañana, —Continuó Blaise.

La comprensión afloró en la cara de Umbridge, quien abrió la boca para responder, y entonces-

— _¡Stupefy_!

Y entonces Pansy le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor.

—Lo siento, —Dijo Pansy, sin sonar arrepentida en absoluto. —Sé que probablemente querías hacerlo tú, Harry, o que Blaise se lo merecía más, pero… realmente, _realmente_ quería hacerlo yo.

—¿Qué… qué demonios? —Dijo Ron, mirando la forma encogida de Umbridge. —¿ _Todos_ estabais metidos en esto?

—¿Conseguiste encontrar a Black? —Preguntó Draco, ignorando a Ron.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. —No, —Dijo. —No estaba en casa. Así que ahora tengo que averiguar cómo llegar al Departamento de Misterios.

La habitación pareció explotar ante sus palabras.

—¿ _Qué?_ —Gritó Pansy.

—De todas las estúpidas… ideas _Gryffindor…_ —Dijo Blaise incrédulo.

—¡Precisamente por eso no quería dejarte usar el flú a solas! —Gruñó Draco. —Ni siquiera puedes estar seguro de si el Señor Oscuro _tiene_ a Black

—¡Sí puedo! —Les gritó Harry.

—¡O el Señor Oscuro tiene a tu padrino, o te está tendiendo una trampa! —Escupió Blaise. —¡De cualquier modo, estarías lanzándote a sus manos, Gryffindor _idiota_!

—¿Disculpa? —Dijo Ron.

—Harry, estoy de acuerdo con ellos, —Dijo Hermione, agitando una mano para mandar callar a Ron. —Veo difícil que Voldemort entrara en-

—Por _supuesto_ no me creéis, —Dijo Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Nadie me cree. Es lo que ha estado pasando todo el año-

—Creemos que viste lo que viste, Harry, —Dijo Draco, obviamente esforzándose por calmarse.

—Pero tu completa falta de instinto de supervivencia sigue agitándose en esa cabeza tuya, —Dijo Blaise con desdén.

—¡Me da igual! —Espetó Harry. —¡Si no hago algo, _Sirius no va a sobrevivir_!

—Harry… —Dijo Draco, poniéndose directamente en la línea de visión de Harry. —Lo que ha dicho Blaise es verdad. Sea real o sea una trampa, estarías yendo derecho a las garras del Señor Oscuro. Sé que es difícil pero-

—Si Sirius muere mientras yo estaba aquí sentado, nunca me lo perdonaré, —Dijo Harry fieramente. Y después, en un arranque de maldad, añadió. —Y nunca te perdonaré a _ti_ por detenerme.

Los ojos de Draco se ensancharon y su ya pálida complexión se volvió aún más blanca.

—La manipulación emocional no te queda bien, Harry, —Oyó decir a Pansy insidiosamente, pero sus ojos nunca dejaron los de Draco.

—Pansy, cállate, –Dijo Draco en voz baja.

Parecía estar estudiando a Harry, y Harry ya estaba familiarizado con la expresión que estaba firmemente escrita en la cara de Draco; era la cara que llevaba cada vez que estaba descifrando a Harry.

Draco ponía _esa_ mirada cuando se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando exactamente por la mente de Harry.

Y esta vez, Harry _quería_ que Draco lo leyese. Quería que Draco comprendiera que _necesitaba_ hacer esto.

—No vamos a convencerte de ningún modo, ¿no? —Dijo Draco finalmente. —No hay nada que pueda detenerte.

Harry tan solo sacudió la cabeza. —El flú que hay aquí… no es solo para llamadas, ¿verdad? —Preguntó. —Por eso no querías dejarme aquí solo.

Draco suspiró. —Correcto. Por lo que sé, solo deja ir al Ministerio, pero…

Harry asintió. —Entonces iremos por ahí.

—Espera… —Dijo Hermione. —¿Realmente… vas a ir, Harry?

—Sí.

—Vamos contigo, —Dijo Ron, y Harry lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Qué? —Dijo Harry, mirando a Ron asombrado. —Pensé…

—Esta fue como la visión que tuviste de la serpiente y mi padre, ¿no? —Preguntó Ron. Cuando Harry asintió, la resolución en la cara de Ron se volvió más firme. —Bueno, esa visión tuya le salvó la vida a mi padre. —Hizo una pausa. —Y tú no eres el único que se preocupa por Sirius.

—Supongo que yo también voy, —Dijo Neville. Su voz se sacudía por los nervios, pero aun así sonó resolutivo.

—No me lo puedo creer, —Resopló Blaise. —De todos los estúpidos planes Gryffindor-

—Sí, todos somos conscientes de que esto es una táctica Gryffindor, —Espetó Harry, irritado.

—¡Vais a morir de forma horrible! —Exclamó Blaise.

—Estoy bastante de acuerdo, —Dijo Pansy.

—No me importa, —Devolvió Harry.

Pansy miró por encima del hombro de Draco con expresión irritada, después suspiró. —Vale. —Apuntó al cuerpo de Umbridge con su varita, a Harry casi se le había olvidado que estaba ahí, y dijo, —¡ _Incarcerus_! —Unas cuantas cuerdas culebrearon desde la varita de Pansy y se enrollaron en torno a Umbridge, atándola con fuerza, y levitó a Umbridge en el aire. —Supongo que mantendré vigilada la basura mientras no estáis. —Le lanzó una remarcable mirada a Draco con el ceño fruncido. —Asegúrate de que no hace nada _demasiado_ irreflexivo, Draco.

—¿Draco? —Dijo Harry, confuso. —Él no-

—Sí, yo sí, —Dijo Draco firmemente. —Voy contigo.

—¡¿ _Qué_?! ¡¿Has perdido totalmente la cabeza, Draco?! —Gritó Blaise.

—Evidentemente, sí, —Replicó Draco secamente.

Harry solo pudo mirar a Draco sin dar crédito. —Pero… —Paró, tragando saliva. —Tú no… no tienes que tomar esa decisión ahora, —Susurró.

Draco se encogió de hombros, obviamente intentando parecer casual a la vez que tragaba nerviosamente. —Ya la he tomado.

La calidez inundó a Harry al oír las palabras de Draco, pero fue inmediatamente seguida por miedo. No tenían ni idea de lo que iba a hacer el padre de Draco cuando se enterase. Peor aún, era completamente posible que su padre se enterase en cuestión de minutos, dependiendo de si estaba o no en el Departamento de Misterios.

—No puedo… no puedo dejarte hacer esto, —Dijo Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No es decisión tuya, —Dijo Draco simplemente. —Dijiste que era _mi_ decisión, ¿verdad?

—¿De qué estáis hablando vosotros dos? — Dijo Ron, confuso. —¿Y por qué viene _Malfoy_?

—Eso me hace pensar aún más que es una trampa, Harry, —Dijo Hermione. —Yo iré contigo, pero Malfoy-

—Confío en él, —Dijo Harry. Y eso fue todo. Confiaba en Draco, y confiaba en la decisión de Draco. —Estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Vamos.

—Si alguno de vosotros termina muerto, voy a mataros, —Bromeó Pansy mientras empezaba a levitar el cuerpo inconsciente de Umbridge, permitiendo de forma bastante deliberada que su cuerpo chocase contra el marco de la puerta.

—Apuntado, —Dijo Harry antes de girarse hacia la chimenea. Tomó un puñado de polvos flú y con una última mirada a Draco, tomó aliento antes de lanzarlo a las llamas.

—¡ _El Ministerio de Magia_!

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: Más referencias a videojuegos, y una referencia a Snadman. Si la ve alguien… (nadie lo hace nunca)  
> Y sé por otros comentarios que algunos estáis disgustados con que vayan a ir al DdM de todas formas, pero todo lo que tengo que decir es… sed pacientes.
> 
> Estaba planeando guardarme este comunicado, pero mucha gente ha estado volviéndose loca con esto, así que lo haré ahora: SÍ, va a haber una secuela de esta historia. De hecho he estado escribiendo este fic con una trilogía en mente, pero viendo que nunca antes había abordado un proyecto de estas dimensiones, no quería decirlo hasta estar segura de al menos la PRIMERA historia. Aún estoy decidiendo el título, que es por lo que “Evitative” no ha sido añadida a ninguna serie: no quería ser ese tipo de autor que lo deja como “Evitative, Parte uno de Sin Título”. Aunque daré un poco más de información sobre la secuela al final del último capítulo.
> 
> *Harry está corrigiendo a Pansy, que en vez de decir Weasley ha dicho “Weasel”, comadreja.


	28. La Confesión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: Por supuesto, tenía que actualizar en un día capicúo. :P  
> Tengo que volver a decir que como esto es un AU de “La Orden del Fénix”. Algunas escenas y diálogos serán muy similares, aunque he tenido cuidado de no copiar largos pasajes directamente. Aunque divergen en cierto punto del capítulo.  
> Este capítulo es MUY autoreferencial. Echa la vista atrás a la mayoría de capítulos previos en esta historia. Algunos son obvios. Otros no.  
> Divertíos.
> 
> NT: Lo voy a poner aquí porque aunque está en el resumen, veo comentarios de gente que me da la sensación, no se ha terminado de dar cuenta. Esta historia no es mía, es una TRADUCCIÓN. El fanfic original está terminado en inglés y es de Vichan.

Harry apenas le echó una ojeada a las impresionantes estatuas que rodeaban a la fuente, en vez de eso sus ojos recorrieron el gran atrio del Ministerio.

—¿Suele estar tan vacío? —Preguntó Hermione en voz baja. —Sé que es tarde, pero…

Harry sacudió la cabeza, señalando a un puesto de seguridad vacío. —Deberían estar de guardia, —Dijo. —Hay algo mal. —Nadie dijo en voz alta que ese “algo mal” podría ser Voldemort.

—Vamos, —Dijo Harry, ya de camino a la parte trasera del atrio. —Los ascensores están por aquí.

No había dado ni cinco pasos cuando la chimenea detrás de ellos volvió a llamear. Se dio la vuelta con los ojos muy abiertos, la varita preparada.

Una figura familiar apareció en las llamas, viéndose un poco agobiado mientas salía del fuego.

Harry boqueó. —¿ _Blaise_?

Limpiándose un polvo inexistente de su sudadera antes de tomar su varita, Blaise tan solo les ofreció un asentimiento.

—¿Así que has venido a… morir de forma horrible con nosotros? —Preguntó Hermione. Harry pensó que si no fuera por la nefasta situación en la que estaban metidos, habría sonado divertida. En vez de eso, solo sonaba crispada e insegura.

Blaise se encogió de hombros. —Harry ha implicado que llevo todo el año canalizando mi Gryffindor interior, a pesar de no _tener_ un Gryffindor interior, —Dijo, desdeñoso. —bien podría hacerlo del todo e ir y morir sin sentido como un Gryffindor, también.

—¡Oye! —Protestó Ron.

—Y cuando Pansy dijo que os asesinaría si moríais, —Continuó Blaise, —probablemente tendría que conformarse con asesinarme a _mí._ —Suspiró antes de centrar su mirada en Draco y Harry.

—Además, la idea de tener que pasarme toda la noche lidiando con una Pansy estresada mientras vosotros estáis por ahí haciendo que os maten… —Sacudió la cabeza.

A pesar de todo, Harry sintió una ola de gratitud hacia Blaise.

_Los Slytherins se protegen los unos a los otros._

—Gracias, Blaise, —Dijo Harry en voz baja.

Blaise volvió a encogerse, claramente intentando parecer desenfadado, pero Harry sabía lo tenso que estaba. La agitación de Blaise pareció incrementarse cuando miró alrededor del atrio con los ojos como platos.

—¿Por qué no hay nadie aquí? —Preguntó con voz trémula, sin saber que estaba repitiendo las ideas de Hermione.

—No… estamos seguros, —Contestó Draco, su voz apenas por encima de un susurro.

Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse si la teoría de que Voldemort había matado a todo en que se interponía en su camino era realmente cierta, pero ciertamente no quiso dar voz a ese pensamiento.

Harry apretó su varita hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. —Vamos, —Dijo.

Fueron rápidamente hasta los ascensores, y los seis se apiñaron en el primero que encontraron. Harry pulsó el número nueve con el dedo y la puerta de metal se cerró con un traqueteo. El elevador chirrió y rechinó a su alrededor mientras descendía, salpicado por el sonido de sus nerviosas respiraciones.

Harry no se había dado cuenta de lo ruidosos que eran los ascensores cuando fue a su audiencia con el señor Weasley, y pensó que seguramente el sonido llamaría la atención. Aun así, cuando el ascensor se detuvo finalmente, la puerta se abrió dando a un corredor vacío, sin más vida que la parpadeante luz de las antorchas.

— _Departamento de Misterios,_ —Anunció una incorpórea voz femenina. Harry ignoró el escalofrío que le atravesó la columna mientras se bajaba, los demás lo siguieron rápidamente.

—Por aquí, —Susurró Harry. Se oyó muy bajito comparado con el ruido del ascensor. Se movió hasta la puerta de madera oscura, esa que había perseguido en sus sueños casi cada noche durante meses. Harry la abrió, y el grupo desfiló hacia dentro.

Miró a su alrededor y se encontró en una gran habitación circular. Era toda negra: suelos negros y techos negros, había puertas negras sin tirador dispuestas de forma uniforme, cada una separada de las demás por candelabros negros en la pared.

—Cierra la puerta, —Siseó Harry, y en cuanto Neville lo hizo se arrepintió de su decisión. El hilo de luz que venía de la puerta había sido mucho más útil que la luz que ofrecían las velas.

A medida que sus ojos se ajustaban, se dio cuenta de que había docenas de puertas que escoger, y Harry sintió un brote de irritación. Era imposible que probaran cada una y encontrasen a Sirius a tiempo.

—¿Por dónde, Harry? —Preguntó Ron. Aunque Harry sabía que Ron no lo decía con malas intenciones, amplificó su ira por diez.

— _Joder, —_ Susurró con aspereza, su cara se encogió enfurecida.

—Cuida tu temperamento, Harry, —Dijo Blaise, solo para que Draco le mandase callar.

De repente una mano envolvió la suya, fría y reconfortante, y Harry la apretó por reflejo. Era Draco.

La mano de Draco estaba temblando, y Harry lo miró rápidamente. Draco parecía calmado y sereno, pero Harry supo que Draco estaba absolutamente aterrado, y se sintió fatal.

¿Por qué había venido Draco con él? ¿Por qué _todos_ habían venido con él?

—¿Harry? —Preguntó Neville, su voz llena de inseguridad.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para aclararse, Harry dijo. —Tenemos que encontrar una habitación que está llena de una especie de… destellos. —Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia delante, solo antes de que un profundo estruendo le hiciese pararse en seco.

De pronto las velas empezaron a moverse, sus llamas ladeándose. La habitación estaba rotando a su alrededor.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —Susurró Ron aprensivo.

—No lo sé, pero ahora no sabemos por qué puerta hemos entrado, —Dijo Draco, y Harry no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que tenía razón. Todas las puertas parecían la misma, y aunque sabía que la puerta por la que habían entrado estaba en algún punto a su izquierda, no tenían ningún modo de saber qué puerta era exactamente.

—¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí? —Preguntó Hermione, sonando ansiosa.

—No tenemos que salir hasta que no hayamos encontrado a Sirius, —Contestó Harry. Soltó la mano de Draco y empezó a caminar hacia delante. —Vamos a ir mirando puertas. Sabré qué habitación es cuando la vea.

—Harry, no creo-

La débil protesta de Blaise se cortó cuando Harry abrió con fuerza la primera puerta que encontró. Se asomó e hizo una pausa antes de sacudir la cabeza. —Esta no es, —Dijo.

La habitación era larga y rectangular y estaba mucho mejor iluminada que la habitación circular. Había unos cuantos escritorios contra las paredes, y en el medio se erguía un enorme tanque, lleno de unos extraños y pálidos pegotes.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Blaise.

—¿Peces? —Preguntó Blaise.

—No, —Jadeó Hermione, aproximándose al tanque con su curiosidad usual. —Creo… que son cerebros.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon mientras inspeccionaba rápidamente el tanque. Tenía razón, eran cerebros. Sacudió la cabeza. —No importa, —Dijo. —este no es el sitio correcto. Deberíamos volver y probar otra.

—Pero hay más puertas aquí, —Dijo Ron, señalando a la parte trasera de la habitación, y a Harry se le cayó el alma a los pies. —¿Cómo de grande era el Departamento de Misterios?

—Esas no son, —Dijo Harry. Se dio la vuelta y se giró velozmente hacia los demás, marchando de vuelta por donde había venido. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y de inmediato se giró hacia otra.

—¡Espera! —Dijo Hermione, blandiendo su varita hacia la puerta. —¡ _Flagrate_! —Una X ardiente apareció en la puerta.

—Lista, —Comentó Blaise, sonando impresionado, y Hermione le miró de forma extraña a modo de respuesta.

Harry los ignoró y entró en la siguiente sala. De nuevo, supo al instante que no era el camino correcto. Estaba aún más oscuro que la habitación circular; ni siquiera se veía el otro lado y no había ningún modo de saber cómo de grande era la habitación exactamente. Sin embargo, en un rincón había un destello de luz resplandeciente.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Harry se giró y fue hacia los demás. —Esta tampoco es, —Dijo. Hermione volvió a poner una X en la puerta e intentaron con otra.

Para su frustración, la siguiente tampoco era la buena, pero algo le hizo detenerse. La Habitación era grande, tenuemente iluminada por una luz desconocido, y en medio de lo que parecía ser un anfiteatro se alzaba un gran arco de piedra. Del arco pendía un harapiento velo negro, agitándose como si lo balanceara una brisa.

A pesar de saber que seguían sin estar en el lugar indicado, Harry se descubrió aproximándose al arco, con el extraño presentimiento de que había alguien al otro lado.

—Harry, para, —Dijo Draco acercándose y tomando a Harry por el brazo. —No hay… _destellos_ aquí. Este no es el sitio.

—¿Quién hay ahí? —Preguntó Harry.

—¡Ahí no hay nadie, Harry! —Dijo Ron insistente.

Los ojos de Harry seguían pegados al velo, y Draco se volvió aún más persistente. —Venga, Harry, —Le apremió. —Vamos. —El agarre de Draco se volvió más fuerte, y Harry permitió que tirase de él para sacarlo de la habitación.

La habitación volvió a rotar, y Blaise soltó un gemido. —Estoy empezando a marearme, —Murmuró.

—¿Estómago delicado? —Bromeó Ron, aunque los nervios en su voz cubrían cualquier malicia que tuviera su tono.

Finalmente la habitación se ralentizó hasta parar y Harry abrió desesperadamente la puerta más cercana.

—¡ _Esta es_! —Dijo triunfal.

La luz del interior resplandecía de forma extraña e inquietante pero hermosa, y mientras cruzaba rápidamente la habitación pudo ver relojes de todas las formas y tamaños, junto con interminables estantes de libros tan juntos entre ellos que hacían que la gran habitación pareciese pequeña. Harry aceleró el paso mientras miraba la puerta en el lado contrario de la habitación.

—Espera, —Siseó Blaise, y Harry se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo con un deje de molestia. —¿Dices que es aquí donde vistes a… tu padrino? —Hizo una pausa. —¿Y al _Señor Oscuro_?

Harry asintió, y las expresiones de todos se volvieron lúgubres. Harry tuvo la sensatez de esperar a que estuvieran todos preparados: varitas alzadas, alerta, y todo lo preparados que podían estar.

Tomando aliento profundamente, Harry empujó la puerta.

El techo era más alto que el de ninguna habitación en la que hubieran entrado hasta ahora; tan alto como el de una iglesia, con hilera tres hilera de estanterías estirándose desde el suelo hasta el techo. Cada estante parecía albergar cientos de orbes de cristal, cada uno tenía encima una vieja etiqueta amarillenta.

Harry dio unos pocos pasos hacia delante y miró a uno de los pasillos levemente iluminados , sintiéndose un poco desalentado cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía ver el final.

—Dijiste que era la fila noventa y siete, —Susurró Hermione.

—Cierto, —Harry cogió aliento y levantó la vista a los estantes para ver el número que sobresalía en los laterales. —Treinta y tres… treinta y cuatro… —Leyó. —¡Por aquí!

Harry siguió alerta al más mínimo sonido de movimiento mientras se acercaban a la fila noventa y siete; estaba seguro de que oiría a Sirius si Voldemort aún lo tuviera cautivo.

 _No está muerto,_ Se recordó Harry desesperadamente. _Lo sabría._

Llegaron al pasillo noventa y siete, y Harry se movió por él lo más silenciosamente posible. Sirius debería estar al final, y no podía ver tan lejos…

—No está aquí, Harry, —Susurró Hermione.

—¡Tiene que estarlo! —Dijo Harry insistente. Tenía el estómago revuelto, y no quería mirar a ninguno de ellos. No lo entendía; Sirius debería estar ahí. Corrió hasta el final del pasillo y miró arriba y abajo, pero todo lo que pudo ver fueron interminables filas de estanterías.

—¿Harry? —Preguntó Ron en voz baja.

No quería escuchar lo que Ron tenía que decir; probablemente solo era otra variante de _Sirius no está aquí._

—¡Harry! —Insistió Ron. —¿Has visto esto?

—¿Ver qué? —Preguntó Harry con tono cáustico.

—Este… este tiene tu nombre, —Dijo Ron. Harry se dio la vuelta para ver que Ron tenía los ojos puestos en uno de los pequeños orbes de cristal.

—¿Mi nombre? —Preguntó Harry confuso, acercándose rápidamente al estante al que estaba mirando Ron.

Ron tenía razón. Allí, en la pequeña etiqueta amarilla bajo una pequeña esfera de cristal, estaba la fecha de hacía dieciséis años, y debajo:

_S.P.T a A.P.W.B.D_

_Señor Oscuro_

_Y (?) Harry Potter_

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó Ron.

—Harry, —Dijo Hermione, sonando preocupada, —creo que no deberías tocarlo.

—Pero tiene mi nombre, —Dijo Harry, y alzó una mano para tomar la esfera.

En el instante en que sus dedos tocaron la fría bola de cristal, algo empezó a desatarse en su interior. Se sentía familiar, y aunque parecía más frenético que nunca antes, solo le llevó un momento darse cuenta de lo que era.

La oscuridad le estaba _gritando_.

Cada uno de los cabellos de su nuca se levantaron, y el horror se arremolinó en torno a él como una serpiente.

— _Es_ una trampa, —Susurró, la comprensión lo bañó de pronto. Pudo oír unos cuantos jadeos detrás suya.

Era tan _estúpido._

Sirius no estaba allí. Sus amigos tenían razón, después de todo, era todo una estratagema para atraerlo a ese sito exacto.

La oscuridad le estaba aullando sin palabras, y sus oídos empezaron a zumbar de miedo. Daphne le había dado el regalo del socorro: la habilidad de pedir asistencia a la oscuridad cuando la necesitara. _¿Por qué no le había pedido ayuda a la oscuridad antes?_

Supuso que en ningún momento había intentado usar el regalo. No era algo que estuviese acostumbrado a tener.

Pero Harry estaba bastante seguro de que la verdadera respuesta era porque no había querido hacer nada que tuviera que ver con las artes oscuras donde Hermione, Ron, y Neville pudieran verlo. Incluso cuando no era algo inmediatamente visible, se había acostumbrado tanto a mantener esa parte de él en secreto y separada de cualquiera que no fuera un Slytherin que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido.

Sin embargo, ahora Harry respondió a los alaridos de la oscuridad sin dudarlo. _Si es una trampa, necesitamos ayuda,_ pensó desesperadamente.

La oscuridad respondió, aunque la respuesta no terminó de contentarlo.

Todo lo que le dijo fue que _lo superarían,_ pero entonces pareció alertar su percepción _por_ él. Mientras estaba de pie enfrentando la estantería, orbe en mano, se dio cuenta de que podía sentir la presencia de los dos magos oscuros a su lado: Draco y Blaise. Pero no estaban a solas.

—Son doce, —Dijo Harry sin pensar.

—¿Doce _qué_? —Preguntó Ron desesperadamente.

—Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo has averiguado eso, Potter, —Dijo una voz familiar arrastrando las palabras, y oyó como Draco se atragantaba con su propia respiración.

Harry se dio la vuelta lentamente y vio un puñado de figuras oscuras ataviadas con máscaras y capas negras tan solo a unos metros de ellos.

—Sin embargo carece de importancia, —Continuó Lucius Malfoy, su voz delatándolo incluso con el rostro cubierto. —lo que es imperativo ahora es que me des ese orbe.

Blaise se puso inmediatamente frente a Draco, quien aún no se había girado hacia si padre, y Harry se puso al lado de Blaise, bloqueando a Draco de la vista de Lucius.

—A mí, Potter, —Repitió Lucius.

Harry echó una ojeada a su alrededor y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaban rodeados. Sintió cómo Ron se resposicionaba a su lado, y siseó, —No hagas nada. Aún no.

Un tañido de risa surgió de una mujer que estaba a su izquierda. —¿Lo oyes? ¡Habla como si realmente pensara luchar contra nosotros!

—No conoces a Potter tan bien como yo, Bellatrix, —Respondió Lucius. —tiene debilidad por las heroicidades. El Señor Oscuro lo entiende; por eso fue capaz de atraerlo hasta aquí en primer lugar.

—¡Si quiere luchar, —Dijo Bellatrix Lestrange, —deberíamos dejarlo! —Levantó su varita y la apuntó directamente a Harry. Un flechazo de adrenalina atravesó a Harry mientras un hechizo salía despedido hasta él, y Harry consiguió levantar un _Protego_ por los pelos.

El hechizo rebotó en el escudo de Harry y colisionó con una de las estanterías, reventando algunos orbes. Unas figuras fantasmagóricas y sobrecogedoras parecieron emerger, y unas voces evocadoras e inquietantes se les unieron.

—… _en el Solsticio vendrá de nuevo…_ —Dijo un hombre barbudo.

—¡Bellatrix! —Bramó Lucius. —¡Tiene la profecía, y no puede ser dañada!

_¿Profecía?_

Sin advertencia previa, el orbe fue arrancado de la mano de Harry, y Draco dio un paso hacia delante, sosteniéndola en alto como si fuera una Quaffle.

—La romperé, —Dijo Draco con voz grave. —La romperé a menos que nos dejéis marchar.

Lucius pareció congelarse ante la visión de su hijo. —¿Draco? —Preguntó.

Los ojos de Draco se estrecharon. —Si nos dejas ir, os la daré.

Harry oyó cómo Ron soltaba un siseo por lo bajo. —Lo _sabía…_

Aunque no le alegró oír las palabras de Draco, Harry sabía que Draco no los estaba traicionando; simplemente era el instinto de supervivencia que había estado incrustado en Draco desde hacía años. Además, no era como si Draco se lo estuviera lanzando directamente a su padre como Lucius estaba exigiendo.

—No podemos dejar que lo consigan, Malfoy, —Susurró Hermione furiosamente. —¡No puedes permitírselo!

—Draco, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Demandó Lucius. —Soy consciente de que ahora Potter está en tu casa, pero seguro-

—¿ _Ese_ es Draco? —Preguntó Bellatrix, y una sonrisa maníaca apareció en su cara. —Ven con _tita_ , pequeño Draco…

—No, gracias, —Respondió Draco, con voz temblorosa.

Fue entonces cuando Bellatriz pareció darse cuenta de algo: Harry ya no tenía la profecía. Le lanzó un hechizo rápidamente y Harry volvió a desviarlo hacia los estantes, tirando más orbes.

—… _todos caerán…_

—… _como ha abrasado la tierra…_

—… _traerá la muerte como un regalo…_

Harry oyó cómo Hermione usaba el ruido para encubrir un susurro frenético. —Lanzadles las profecías, —Siseó. —Tantas como sea posible…

—¡Bellatrix! —Gritó Lucius. —¡Te he dicho que NO!

—Ya no sostiene la profecía…

—A la de tres, —Susurró Harry. —Una… dos…

En el tres, los seis lanzaron todos los hechizos que pudieron: _Stupefy, Flipendo,_ cualquier cosa que echase para atrás a los mortífagos. Harry les acertó con _Expulso_ a dos mortífagos, satisfecho de verlos agolparse y chocarse contra los estantes de profecías.

Esta vez se cayeron tantos orbes que las voces se licuaron todas juntas; ninguna era discernible sobre las demás.

Un mortífago que no habían conseguido golpear se estampó contra Draco, quien le lanzó el orbe de vuelta a Harry justo cuando caían en una pila de extremidades. Harry le lanzó otro _Expulso_ al mortífago, arrastrándolo por el suelo de mármol, después tiró de Draco para ponerlo de pie.

—¡Corred! —Gritó Harry, yendo hacia la entrada del pasillo. Rodeó la esquina y se dirigió de vuelta a la puerta.

Determinado a poner tanta distancia como pudiera entre ellos y los mortífagos mientras éstos se reagrupaban, Harry se empujó con toda la fuerza que pudo, pero se dio cuenta rápidamente de que él y Ron eran los más rápidos; los demás parecían estarse quedando atrás.

Harry miró sobre su hombro justo a tiempo para ver cómo una ola de agua se estampaba contra el grupo. Harry y Ron presenciaron horrorizados cómo sus amigos eran barridos lejos de ellos antes de que el agua pareciera disiparse.

—¡No los perdáis de vista! —Ordenó Lucius, señalando a los demás sin apartar sus ojos de Harry. Bellatrix apareció a su lado con una mueca en su cara mientras los otros tres mortífagos rodeaban a Draco, Blaise, Hermione y Neville.

—Vas a darme la profecía, Potter, —Dijo Lucius con desdén. —y después me vas a explicar cómo convenciste a mi hijo para que-

Fue interrumpido por un hechizo aturdidor de Ron. Él y Bellatrix lo esquivaron, y Bellatrix los miró con una sonrisa maníaca.

—¿Quieres jugar, pequeñín? —Dijo, soltando una carcajada. —¡Yo también! —Agitó su varita y un maleficio salió disparado hacia Ron, quien lanzó un _Protego._ Gruñó cuando la maldición se estampó contra la barrera, y Bellatrix empezó a reírse con más fuerza mientras lanzaba un maleficio tras otro. Harry, por su parte, empezó a contrarrestar con aturdidores.

Bellatrix esquivó cada uno de sus hechizos y pareció ignorarlos mientras continuaba avasallando a Ron.

Harry no dejó de mirar a Ron por el rabillo del ojo, impresionado. Ron parecía tener todos los instintos necesarios, y era obvio que había estado practicando. Supuso que el Ejército de Dumbledore había cumplido exactamente con el propósito que había querido Hermione: entrenar a los alumnos para situaciones exactamente como aquella en la que se encontraban ahora. Pero también sabía que el escudo de Ron no duraría; podía ver el esfuerzo de Ron y Bellatrix no aflojaba el ritmo.

El escudo de Ron tembló visiblemente , y cuando la siguiente maldición lo golpeó, él cayó al suelo y el escudo se desvaneció.

Entonces Lucius levantó su varita y les lanzó una maldición, también. Harry sabía que tenía que estar apuntando a Ron; después de todo, Harry aún tenía la profecía.

Harry solo tuvo un segundo para reaccionar, y actuó por puro instinto. Se puso firme y gritó, — ¡ _Muros_! —Dibujó una línea con su varita apuntando al suelo y después alzó sus manos, y una pared brillante apareció frente a él y Ron justo a tiempo para que la maldición chocase contra ella, seguida de otra lanzada por Bellatrix.

Lucius estuvo un momento en silencio. —Ese es un hechizo… _interesante_ , Potter, —Musitó, sus ojos estrechándose.

Harry tragó saliva al oír esas palabras pero no bajó el muro, y se estremeció instintivamente cuando fue golpeado por otra maldición de Bellatrix.

No pareció afectar a la pared de Harry.

La había alzado sin pensar realmente, pero había funcionado. De hecho, parecía estar funcionando incluso mejor que el _Protego_ de Ron. Harry no sintió flaqueza alguna cuando llegó la siguiente maldición, la pared parecía seguir aguantando con fuerza.

Y entonces Harry se dio cuenta de lo _estúpido_ que era no estar usando todo lo que había aprendido este año. Después de todo, el motivo por el que había empezado a indagar en las artes oscuras inicialmente había sido para poder luchar de verdad.

Bellatriz lanzaba maldición tras maleficio, mientras que Lucius tan solo parecía estar estudiando la magia que había usado Harry.

Devolvió la vista a Ron, quien estaba mirando la pared de Harry con la boca abierta mientras ésta absorbía todas y cada una de las maldiciones de Bellatrix. —¿Puedes sostener el orbe? —Susurró Harry.

Ron desvió sus impactados ojos hacia Harry. —¿Qué es eso, Harry? —Preguntó, señalando a la pared.

—No te preocupes por eso, —Dijo Harry. —¿Puedes sostener el orbe?

—Vale… —Dijo Ron, poniéndose de pie con dificultad. Harry le pasó el orbe y de inmediato dirigió su atención hacia Lucius y Bellatrix.

Harry levantó su mano libre frente a él y apuntó su varita hacia la palma. —¡ _Ira Sphaera_! —Una bola rojo oscuro centelleó en su mano, al principio no más grande que un galeón, y después, según Harry apartaba su varita, fue volviéndose más grande hasta ser del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol.

Después azotó su varita y mandó la esfera volando hacia Bellatrix y Lucius. Era lenta, mucho más lenta que las maldiciones que Bellatrix les estaba mandando, y tuvieron tiempo de sobra para esquivarla.

No importó. Cuando se acercó a los dos mortífagos, unos brazos inquietantes parecieron surgir de la esfera, arremetiendo contra ellos y golpeándolos a velocidad de vértigo. Lucius siseó cuando uno le dio en el hombro y después en la pierna, y Bellatrix gritó cuando uno la golpeó en la cara. Cayó al suelo, poniéndose una mano en la mejilla.

Y entonces empezó a reírse.

Apartó su mano para revelar un fino desgarro dibujado en su mejilla, y la sangre fluyó por su cara mientras sonreía. —¿Artes oscuras? ¡Eres tan _sorprendente,_ Potter! —Chilló burlona mientras se desternillaba.

La esfera no se había desvanecido aún. Golpeó una estantería y después se dirigió hacia los otros mortífagos, quienes se dispersaron. Harry disipó la esfera con una floritura de su varita, no queriendo dañar a sus amigos.

Sabía que lo estaban mirando. Lo ignoró y centró su atención en Bellatrix una vez más, que aún estaba riéndose.

Después se desapareció.

Harry oyó gritar a Hermione, y giró su cabeza para ver a Bellatrix al otro lado de la habitación, agarrando a Neville con pura malicia en sus ojos. —Atrévete a lanzarlo otra vez, pequeño estúpido mestizo, —Siseó, su mano cerrándose alrededor de la garganta de Neville.

—¡Déjale ir! —Gritó Harry.

—¡Hazlo, Potter! —Chilló Bellatrix. —¡Muéstranos lo que tienes, Potter, pequeñín!

—¡ _Expulso_!

Una luz se disparó desde la varita de Draco, impactando contra la espalda de Bellatrix y lanzándola hacia delante. Se cayó de cara y patinó por el suelo, pero se puso de pie, gruñendo. Harry pudo ver que sus dientes estaban cubiertos de sangre antes de que se girara para enfrentar a Draco.

Volvió a desaparecer y se rematerializó detrás de Draco, su varita justo bajo la barbilla de Draco. Tiró de su hombro, arrastrándole hacia ella.

—¡Bellatrix! —Gruñó Lucius. —¡Ese es mi _hijo_!

—¡Tu hijo en un traidor! —Contestó Bellatrix, sin apartar sus ojos de Harry, empujó su varita con más fuerza en la garganta de Draco, y él gimoteó.

A Harry se le taponaron los oídos.

La cólera hirvió en su interior, y no se parecía a nada que hubiera sentido antes. Era peor que todas las veces que había perdido el control de su temperamento, o incluso que cuando sintió la furia de Voldemort. Casi se sentía como si no estuviera hecho de nada más que ira.

Harry apuntó al suelo con su varita y siseó, — _Hange_ , —las llamas se levantaron del suelo, formando rápidamente la pequeña hada de un metro de altura que había conjurado en los dormitorios de Slytherin tantos meses atrás.

Bellatrix empezó a reírse de nuevo. —¡Qué _adorable_ , Potter! —Canturreó. —Cree que es más grande de lo que es, ¡Igual que _tú!_

Entonces Harry alzó su varita hacia el espíritu, vociferando, —¡ _Titanus_! —Levantó sus dos manos al aire, y el hada calcó su movimiento, pero mientras los brazos ardientes se elevaban, empezó a crecer.

Y siguió creciendo. Siguió hacia arriba hasta casi tocar el alto techo: casi quince metros. Las llamas crepitaban peligrosamente, y un rugido grave emergió del ser.

O puede que el rugido fuera producto de la ira en la mente de Harry. No lo sabía.

Bellatrix miró al fiero gigante y sus ojos se ensancharon hasta un punto casi cómico.

Los ojos de Harry se estrecharon en concentración, y entonces alzó sus dos manos delante suya. El brazo del gigante se estrechó y alargó, estirándose por la habitación, directo a por Bellatrix y Draco

El cilindro de fuego se estrechó hasta tener solo unos pocos centímetros de anchura, y voló justo sobre la cabeza de Draco y directo a la cara de Bellatrix. Ella soltó un grito, y cayó al suelo, de vuelta la oscuridad del pasillo.

Alguien le gritó. Debía estar diciendo su nombre, pero Harry no prestó atención.

Harry bajó su brazo izquierdo y el gigante imitó su movimiento. El brazo ardiente chocó contra media docena de mortífagos, mandándolos volando al pasillo de profecías. Algunos se estamparon contra los estantes, volviendo a liberar voces fantasmales que se mezclaron.

Harry bajó el brazo de su varita y después lo extendió, y el otro brazo del gigante mandó a Lucius volando fuera de su vista.

Los pocos mortífagos restantes se dispersaron rápidamente.

—¡Harry!

Seguía sin saber quién le estaba gritando. Sonaba como si estuviera a kilómetros de allí, o como si viniese del lado opuesto de una cueva. Lo ignoró, y rápidamente devolvió su atención a los mortífagos restantes. Bajó el brazo derecho y el largo brazo del hada atrapó a los que quedaban con un solo barrido, mandándolos en la misma dirección en la que había lanzado a Bellatrix.

—... _en el frágil balance_. —Terminó la última profecía rota antes de silenciarse finalmente, y Harry soltó el aliento que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta.

El único sonido que permaneció fue el crujido del fuego y Harry bajó la varita rápidamente, disipando al gigante.

Oyó pisadas, y vio a Draco y los demás corriendo hacia él. A su lado, Ron se estaba poniendo de pie tembloroso.

—Harry, eso ha sido de _locos_ , —Estaba diciendo Ron, pero Harry le ignoró, solo tenía ojos para una persona.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó a Draco de inmediato, estirando la mano hacia él inconscientemente.

—Creo… creo que me has chamuscado el pelo, —Dijo Draco con voz temblorosa mientras Harry le tomaba del brazo. —Pero gracias. —Sacudió la cabeza, y cuando volvió a hablar su voz era más tranquila. —¿ _Tú_ estás bien?

—Eso ha sido una cantidad _enorme_ de magia, —Dijo Blaise, sonando turbado.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. —No realmente, —Dijo. —Es solo que no se lo estaban esperando. El hada es lenta. No volverá a funcionar. —Volvió la cabeza para mirar a la oscuridad del pasillo. —Tenemos que movernos, —Dijo, — _ahora_.

Con la adrenalina en sus venas, deslizó su mano por el brazo de Draco para tomarlo de la mano y empezó a correr hacia la entrada, arrastrando a Draco con él. Una ojeada por encima del hombro de permitió saber que los demás los seguían.

—Volverán dentro de poco, —Resolló Harry cuando llegaron a la puerta. Dejó que Draco la empujase, e instó a los demás a que cruzaran. Cerró la puerta en cuanto pasó Neville, sin aliento.

Miró pensativo a la puerta durante un momento.

—¿Por qué te paras? —Chilló Ron, que ya se había alejado de los demás. —¡Van a saber que hemos venido por aquí!

—Ojalá hubiera traído mi cuchillo, —Murmuró Harry.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Hermione, confusa.

—No tendrás uno por casualidad, ¿Verdad? —Le preguntó Harry a Blasie.

—¿Para qué… necesitas… un cuchillo? —Preguntó Neville, completamente sin aliento. Se inclinó y puso sus manos sobre las rodillas, jadeante.

—¿Vas a… —Draco se calló, estrechando los ojos. —Creo que sé lo que intentas hacer. —Se giró sobre sus talones, sus ojos cayeron sobre los resplandecientes relojes y campanillas. Harry observó cómo Draco levantaba la varita y apuntaba a un reloj de péndulo. —¡ _Reducto_!

La maldición cortó el cristal que cubría el péndulo y se hizo añicos, las piezas se desparramaron por el suelo como pequeños diamantes.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Malfoy? —Demandó Ron.

Draco se agachó para tomar un trozo afilado de cristal, sosteniéndolo con cuidado entre dos dedos, y se lo pasó a Harry. —Esto debería servir.

Harry se metió la varita en el bolsillo y cogió el cristal, dándose la vuelta hacia la puerta. Sin molestarse en dudar, hundió la punta de su dedo índice, soltando un siseo ante el pinchazo. Tiró el cristal, dejando que se estrellara contra el suelo, después trazó el ahora familiar símbolo en la palma de su otra mano. — _Footot sanguinis._ —Estampó su palma en la puerta, gritando, —¡ _Lacquera_!

Su palma pareció desprender una ola de débil luz púrpura hacia fura, cubriendo la puerta de arriba a abajo.

—Eso no los detendrá por mucho tiempo, —Dijo Blaise. —Es solo una barrera básica.

—Lo sé, —Dijo Harry, sacando su varita de nuevo y pasándose la otra mano por el rostro. —Pero podría ralentizarlos. Tenemos que seguir moviéndonos. —Se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a los demás y finalmente se permitió mirar a los ojos a Neville, Ron y Hermione.

Como estaba esperando, se veían completamente horrorizados.

—Harry… —Empezó Hermione en voz baja, pero su tono era grave. —¿Eso es…? Eso es magia de sangre.

—¿Estás…? ¿Por qué estás enredando con eso, Harry? —Preguntó Ron, tragando saliva.

Neville tan solo parecía indispuesto, aunque Harry no sabía si era por el esfuerzo físico o por ver a Harry usando hechizo oscuro tras hechizo oscuro. Después de ver lo que la magia oscura le había hecho a sus padres, Harry no estaba seguro de si podía culparlo si resultaba ser lo último.

—Y lo que dijo Bellatrix Lestrange era verdad, ¿no es así? —Dijo Hermione. —Esos hechizos que estabas usando, eso eran artes oscuras.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro. Después de lo que había visto y oído, no tenía ningún sentido negarlo. —Sí.

Los ojos de Neville se ensancharon y Ron respiró entrecortadamente, lo que hizo que otro tipo distinto de adrenalina se liberase dentro de Harry.

—¡Me lo _prometiste_ , Harry! —Gritó Hermione, su rostro viniéndose abajo. —¡Me prometiste que no estabas metido en las artes oscuras!

—No, no lo hice, —Dijo Harry simplemente. —te prometí que no tenías nada de que preocuparte. —Blaise soltó un bufido. —¿ _Eso_ fue lo que le dijiste? —Preguntó, sonriendo con malicia.

—Cállate, Blaise, —Dijo Harry con voz cansada. —Hermione, te prometí que no tenías nada de lo que preocuparte porque no lo _hay_.

—¡Así que entonces yo tenía razón! —Explotó Ron, cerrando la distancia entre Blaise y él. —Tú… tú y los otros Slytherins, le _habéis_ hecho algo a Harry-

—¡No, no lo hicieron! —Espetó Harry, cerrando el pequeño espacio entre él y Ron y Blaise.

—Harry acaba de salvarnos la vida a todos usando las artes oscuras, —Dijo Draco con voz fría, su complejo superioridad en todo su esplendor. —deberíais estar dándole las _gracias_.

Hermione le lanzó una de las miradas más peliagudas que Harry había visto nunca en su cara antes de volver a mirar a Harry con ferocidad. —Me engañaste deliberadamente.

—Lo hice, —Dijo Harry, empezando a impacientarse. —Y confía en mí, siento _eso_ mucho más que cualquier otra cosa, incluyendo los hechizos que acabo de usar. —Sacudió la cabeza. —Pero de todos modos, ¿ _Este_ es el mejor momento para estar discutiendo esto?

Hermione cerró la boca, pero sus ojos ardían furiosos.

—Tan solo… vamos a salir de aquí con vida, y _después_ podemos hablarlo, —Dijo Harry, exasperado.

—Eh… —Dijo Blaise, su voz vacilante. —Tengo la sensación de que podríamos no salir con vida de esta. —Harry se dio la vuelta para ver a Blaise señalando a la puerta.

La marca de la sangre de Harry en la puerta estaba brillando. Soltó un chispazo, y apareció una llama.

Harry maldijo, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos. —Tenemos que irnos _ya_. —Apuntó al suelo directamente frente a la puerta con la varita, diciendo entre dientes, —¡ _Fulminos Samhla_! —Un glifo brilló de repente, chisporroteando rayos, después se hundió en el suelo y desapareció.

Se dio la vuelta, echando a correr de nuevo. —¡Vamos! —Apremió a los demás, queriendo asegurarse de que él se quedaba en la retaguardia. —¡Todo recto!

Ya habiendo aprendido la lección, fueron lo más rápido que los más lentos les permitían. El viaje por la habitación parecía estar siendo eterno. Siguieron corriendo y corriendo, y justo cuando Harry sentía que ya deberían haber llegado, Hermione habló, su voz crispada y resollante.

—Algo va mal.

—Granger tiene razón, —Dijo Blaise, desacelerando. —Deberíamos estar allí.

—¿La habitación se ha hecho más larga? —Preguntó Draco mientras todos terminaban por detenerse.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Ron señalando a su izquierda. —Eso de ahí. —Todos se giraron para mirar a donde apuntaba Ron y vieron una puerta genérica que parecía de algún modo fuera de lugar.

—¿Cómo… nos han… dado la vuelta? —Preguntó Neville, aún más exhausto que antes.

—No es eso, —Dijo Blaise. —Esa puerta no es.

—¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó Ron.

Justo entonces, oyeron un grito ahogado en la dirección de la que acababan de venir, seguido de la sobrecogedora risa de Bellatrix.

—¿Tendiéndonos trampas? —Pequeños bebés trapaceros, —Canturreó. —¡Salid, pequeños diablillos asquerosos!

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon y le hizo gestos a la puerta. Fuera o no la habitación que buscaban, tenían que moverse.

Desfilaron por la puerta y Harry la cerró haciendo el menor ruido posible. Blaise le empujó ligeramente hacia un lado para poder presionar su oído contra la puerta, y tras unos instantes, Harry hizo lo mismo. Podía oír claramente cómo Lucius Malfoy daba órdenes en la lejanía.

—Rodolphus, Avery, por allí. Rookwood y Macnair, vais con Bellatrix. Matad a cualquiera que no tenga la profecía y tened cuidado con el que sí la tenga.

Harry y Blaise se miraron el uno al otro con los ojos muy abiertos, sus orejas aún pegadas a la puerta.

—Mulciber debe estar fuera de combate; parece que fue él a quien pilló tu trampa, Harry. Jugson. Dolohov, —Susurró Blaise. —Rabastan y Rodolphus: los hermanos lestrange. Rookwood. Mcnair. Avery. Crabbe. Goyle. Nott.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Demandó Ron.

Harry lo mandó callar rápidamente, mirando significativamente a Blaise mientras se alejaban de la puerta. Blaise asintió y lanzó un encantamiento imperturbable a la puerta.

—Lucius está usando sus nombres, —Explicó Blaise, y después levantó una ceja en dirección a Draco.

Los ojos de Draco se ensancharon. —Eso… es muy estúpido de su parte, —Dijo. —Y conveniente.

—Exacto, —Concordó Blaise.

—¿Cuáles son los nombres?

Blaise volvió a recitar la lista de nuevo sin saltarse a nadie, y a Harry le maravilló la memoria de Blaise.

—¿A quién le importa cómo se llamen? —Preguntó Ron furiosamente.

—A Mcnair le gusta conjurar cuchillas. Dolohov disfruta atando a la gente. Creo que Rookwood usa sobre todo la fuerza bruta, así que no será difícil de neutralizar, —Dijo Draco, con la cara arrugada en señal de concentración.

—¿Cómo… cómo sabes todo eso? —Preguntó Neville.

—¿Tú que _crees_ , Longbottom? —Escupió Blaise. —Draco, sigue.

Draco sacudió la cabeza. —De acuerdo con mi padre, la mayoría tan solo son profundamente estúpidos, —Dijo. —Por supuesto, también es verdad que mi padre tiene… una muy buena opinión de sí mismo, pero estoy de acuerdo. —Suspiró y se pasó una mano temblorosa por el cabello. —Honestamente, las mayores amenazas son Bellatrix Lestrange y… y mi padre.

—Creo… creo que la mayoría ya sabíamos eso, —Dijo Hermione, con voz tensa y crispada. —Aprecio que estés intentando darnos información, pero-

—Probablemente Nott y Avery son las dos mayores amenazas después de Bellatrix y mi padre, —Continuó Draco.

Harry miró a Hermione, Ron y Neville, esperando que nadie comentase nada del padre de Theo, o el de Draco. Por suerte, no lo hicieron.

—Yo… sentiría que tenemos muchas más posibilidades de salir de aquí si podemos librarnos de esos cuatro, —Dijo Draco. —Especialmente Bellatrix y… —Se apagó, tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó Harry.

Todo un espectro de expresiones atravesaron la cara de Draco antes de que se asentaran en una sombría determinación. —Tengo una idea, —Dijo en voz baja. —Harry, no tendrás aún ese cristal, ¿no?

Harry sacudió la cabeza. —Lo tiré, —Dijo antes de fruncir el ceño. —¿En qué estás pensando?

—Conozco un hechizo de sangre, —Dijo Draco.

Blaise suspiró. — _Más_ magia de sangre, —Dijo descontento.

—¡Más artes oscuras! —Exclamó Ron.

—Oh, por… es simplemente mal momento, Weasley, —Espetó Blaise. —Literalmente _acabamos_ de vender a Umbridge por usar la magia de sangre en alumnos.

—Pero esa es la diferencia, —Dijo Harry. — _Ella_ lo estaba usando en alumnos. Nosotros la estamos usando contra mortífagos. —Sacudió la cabeza. —¡Y, de nuevo, no tenemos tiempo para estar discutiendo sobre esto!

—¡No necesitas las artes oscuras para contraatacar! —Bramó Ron. —Hay un montón de-

—¡La magia que usemos no es asunto tuyo, comadreja! —Atacó Draco.

—¡Eres un pequeño y _asqueroso_ -

A Harry le recorrió un repentino brote de furia. —¡ _Callaos_! —Rugió. —¡Todos! —Los miró, sintiéndose alterado y furioso. —No nos podemos permitir estar peleándonos. Es mi culpa que estemos aquí, y siento eso, pero no podemos seguir… ¡Argh! —Apretó los puños y se giró sobre sus talones, sintiendo que estaba al borde de darle un puñetazo a alguien. Si hubiera estado en Hogwarts habría descargado magia contra una pared, pero no quería tentar a la suerte en una habitación que estaba llena de…

¿Balanzas?

Harry no se había tomado el tiempo de estudiar la habitación en la que habían entrado, y solo ahora se daba cuenta de que parecía estar llena de todos los tipos de balanza imaginable. Estaban las tradicionales balanzas doradas con un platillo a cada lado que había visto en los supermercados muggles. Había incluso un par de básculas digitales muggles, aunque sus marcadores parecían estar completamente estropeados. Aunque al fijarse notó que todos los demás parecían también rotos, todos se inclinaban por completo hacia un lado sin que pareciese haber un motivo.

Harry decidió rápidamente que se preguntaría más tarde por qué el Departamento de Misterios tenía una habitación llena de balanzas, y observó las partes que componían las balanzas. Se acercó apresuradamente a una de las balanzas y estudió el contador. Tras pensárselo un momento lo tomó y lo lanzó al suelo para después pisarlo.

—Harry, puedes gritarnos por pelear, pero sigues teniendo que controlar ese temperamento, —Bromeó Blaise.

—No, no estoy… —Harry suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza, y después se agachó para recoger su trofeo: la aguja del marcador de la balanza. Lo estudió por un momento y después se giró hacia el grupo. —Hermione, Blaise, sois los mejores en transformaciones, —Dijo, sosteniendo la aguja frente a él. —¿Podéis hacer que esto sea afilado?

Hermione frunció el ceño. —¿Para vuestra… magia de sangre, supongo? —Dijo. —¿Y qué es lo que está intentando hacer Malfoy?

Draco la miró. —Estoy bastante seguro de que puedo incapacitar a mi padre y a Bellatrix, —Dijo, tragando nerviosamente. —Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron por la sorpresa, no tanto por lo que Draco estaba diciendo que podía hacer, sino por la implicación de que realmente iba a usar magia contra su propio padre.

—¿Cómo? —Demandó Hermione?

—Se llama _Cloiche_. Debería ser capaz de… básicamente congelarlos usando mi sangre, —Explicó Draco. —No podrán moverse ni hablar.

Hubo un momento de silencio. — _¿Cómo?_ —Repitió Hermione, su voz aún más dura.

—Es como un _Petrificus Totalus,_ pero la sangre es el catalizador. Bellatrix Lestrange es mi tía, y puedo usar eso como… _debilidad_ , dijo, y después ladeó la cabeza pensativo. —Y ahora que lo pienso… si tenemos suerte puede que el hechizo también detenga a Jugson. Está emparentado con mi padre, aunque creo que es probable que esté demasiadas generaciones atrás como para que le afecte…

—Estás usando un hechizo de sangre familiar, —Dijo Blaise, la comprensión pareció calar en él. —usando tu sangre, puedes afectar a tus familiares.

A Harry le atravesó un escalofrío al escuchar las palabras de Blaise. —¿Hechizo de sangre _familiar_? —Dijo. —¿Exactamente de qué tipo de sangre oscura estamos hablando, Draco?

—Siempre se me olvida lo nuevo que eres en esto, Harry, —Dijo Blaise. —Es una magia que usa los linajes-

—Ya _sé_ eso, —Espetó Harry. —no es eso lo que estoy preguntando. —Sus ojos aterrizaron en Draco. —¿Qué necesitará de _ti_ , Draco?

Finalmente Draco pareció comprender lo que estaba preguntando Harry, y también por qué lo estaba preguntando. —No es nada parecido al _Primum Cor_ , Harry, —Dijo en voz baja. —no es mucho sacrificio.

Harry estrechó los ojos. —¿Cuánto es “no mucho”?

Draco sacudió la cabeza. —Solo cortes pequeños, —Dijo. —Arañazos apenas, de verdad. La localización es lo importante, no la cantidad de sangre que des. Tienen que ser en la cabeza, las manos y el corazón: las cosas que se supone que te conectan con tu familia antes que todas las demás.

—¿Cómo va eso? —Preguntó Ron, sonando confuso.

Draco apenas le miró antes de contestar. —Cuando llegas al mundo, tu familia es la primera en pensar en ti, la primera en tocarte, y la primera en… —Se apagó, tragando saliva.

—La primera en amarte, —Susurró Harry, lo que le recordó de forma escalofriante al hechizo que había usado su madre: _Primum Cor_ , el Primer Corazón. Miró a Draco con preocupación antes de agarrarlo y llevarlo al otro lado de la habitación. —¿Realmente te parece bien usar esto contra tu padre, Draco? —Dijo, intentando mantener su voz lo suficientemente baja como para que no llegara a oídos de los demás.

Draco cerró los ojos, suspirando. —Sobrevivirá, —Respondió. —siempre lo hace. —Después sacudió la cabeza y apartó la vista. —Puede que me odie y me desherede, pero sobrevivirá.

—¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó Harry.

Draco le ofreció una débil sonrisa burlona. —Si no tenemos tiempo para pelearnos entre nosotros, tampoco lo tenemos para pensarnos mucho lo que vamos a hacer. —La sonrisa se volvió un poco más genuina, aunque seguía pareciendo nervioso. —Aunque es bonito que estés tan preocupado.

Harry titubeó, después asintió. —Vale, —dijo finalmente, reacio.

Volvieron con los demás, y Blaise levantó la mano. —Dámelo, —Dijo. Harry le tendió la aguja de la balanza, y Blaise lo transformó en una pequeña cuchilla antes de pasársela a Draco.

Draco la cogió y tocó el borde con el dedo para comprobar cómo de afilada estaba. Asintió, después volvió a mirar a Harry. —Tengo que confesar que no sé cuáles son las limitaciones de distancia, —Dijo, sonando inseguro. —Unos pocos cientos de metros, creo, pero…

Los engranajes empezaron a girar en la cabeza de Harry. —¿A lo mejor… a lo mejor podemos atraerlos hasta aquí? —Dijo. —¿Cuánto tiempo necesitarías?

—Si empiezo ahora y después esperamos a que estén a la vista para terminarlo, solo unos segundos, —Respondió Draco.

—¿Así que vamos a invitar aquí a los mortífagos? —Dijo Neville con voz chillona.

—Por poco que me guste, —Dijo Hermione recelosa, —no veo otro modo de salir de aquí.

Harry la miró sorprendido, y ella presionó los labios. —Estaremos atrapados, pero ellos también.

Harry asintió, después pasó sus ojos por el grupo. —¿Todos sabéis reconocer a Nott y Avery? —Preguntó.

—Y o he visto la foto de Avery, —Dijo Ron, tragando con fuerza. —pelo castaño claro, un poco larguilucho… aunque la mayoría están llevando máscaras…

Rápidamente formularon un plan que a nadie le gustaba, pero que era lo mejor que podían hacer con lo que tenían. Ron le devolvió la profecía a Harry antes de unirse a Hermione, Neville y Blaise contra la pared junto a la puerta.

Harry miró a Draco. Estaba en una esquina de la habitación, cuchilla en mano, y los botones superiores de la camisa desabrochados; solo lo suficiente para que Draco llegase a su corazón. Harry tragó nerviosamente, después asintió.

Draco tomó aliento profundamente y Harry pudo ver el temor en su mano cuando levantó la hoja. Quería ir a su lado, calmarlo, y a la vez se sintió extrañamente orgulloso. Draco no era un Gryffindor, pero seguía mostrando perseverancia incluso a través de su miedo.

Humedeciéndose los labios y cerrando los ojos, Draco apuntó a su sien con el extremo de la hoja. — _Frigidus sanguis qui nocet prpio,_ —Dijo, pasándose lentamente la punta hasta casi la altura del ojo. Harry escuchó a Hermione soltando un jadeo cuando la sangre empezó a brotar. — _Fieri cloiche. Fieri cloiche_.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon mientras la sangre goteaba por el costado de la cara de Draco. Eso era bastante más que un arañazo. Apretó el puño, pero dejó que Draco continuara. Era más profundo de lo que esperaba, pero no era fatídico.

Después Draco movió la hoja a su palma. — _Frigidus sanguis…_ —Repitió las mismas palabras, lentamente enterrando la daga en su mano. De nuevo, hubo más sangre de la que Harry quería ver, pero no era más de lo que él había dado durante su propio rito de sangre. — _Fieri cloiche. Fieri cloiche._ —Unas cuantas gotas cayeron al suelo, y Draco le hizo un asentimiento a Harry.

Obligándose a apartar sus ojos de Draco, Harry se preparó antes de abrir la puerta de golpe, la varita en una mano y el orbe en la otra.

Sus ojos aterrizaron de inmediato en Bellatrix, quien estaba a pocos pasos. Una de sus mejillas tenía pegada sangre seca, y la otra tenía una línea de ampollas donde la había golpeado el fuego.

Harry jadeó y levantó su varita instintivamente, dando un paso hacia atrás. Agarró el orbe con fuerza, sus ojos escudriñaron la oscuridad en busca de Lucius.

Una sonrisa maníaca se extendió por los labios de Bellatrix. —Te encontré, —Dijo con un soniquete.

—¡Hemos encontrado a Potter! —Harry oyó decir a otra voz, asumió que tenía que ser Rookwood o Mcnair.

—¡Por aquí! —Dijo otro.

 _Mierda_. Aunque el plan era atraer a los mortífagos, Harry no había contado con que estarían justo al otro lado de la puerta. _Estúpido_.

Harry dio marcha atrás rápidamente, adentrándose en la habitación y esperando que Lucius no estuviera muy lejos de Bellatrix.

Uno de lo los otros mortífagos, Rookwood, creía, fue el primero en cruzar el umbral.

—¡ _Flipendo_! —Siseó Hermione, y Rookwood salió disparado hacia un lado.

Algo llegó volando hacia Harry desde la puerta, y apenas tuvo tiempo de levantar un _Muros_ antes de que llegara. Pestañeó, y vio que lo que se había clavado en su pared reluciente era un hacha. Se veía grotesca, aparentemente inmóvil en mitad del aire, y el mango vibraba por la fuerza del impacto.

Otro mortífago entró, y después otro y otro. Ron y Blaise empezaron a lanzar sus propios maleficios, encantamientos y maldiciones rápidamente, Ron bramaba una extraña especie de grito de guerra.

Hermione fue la siguiente con un maleficio Moco Murciélago que no era tan impresionante como el de Ginny pero que aun así era un duro golpe. Tras un momento de aturdimiento, Neville lanzó un maleficio tropiezo y Harry estuvo gratamente sorprendido de verle acertar.

Algunos hechizos llegaron a sus objetivos y otros no. Harry mantenía un ojo en la puerta y otro en sus amigos, esperando que ninguno de los mortífagos hubieran visto a Draco aún.

Cuando Bellatrix entró, el caos vino con ella. Sonriendo, desvió un maleficio de Hermione casi sin esfuerzo antes de darse la vuelta para encarar a sus atacantes. Con un barrido de su varita, mandó a volar a los cuatro hacia atrás. Harry se quedó sin aliento por un momento, pero tan pronto como Ron se puso de pie de un salto Harry devolvió su atención a Bellatrix.

—¿Sigues queriendo jugar, pequeño mago oscuro? —Se pavoneó. Se rió a carcajadas, bamboleándose mientras se acercaba a él. —Oscuro _verde_ … verde oscuro, —Cantó, sus ojos obnubilados por la locura,

—¡ _Secani_! —Harry le lanzó una maldición oscura de corte, apuntando a su pierna. Ella la esquivó por poco, aún riéndose.

—¡Quiere jugar! —Chilló, sonando encantada, y después lanzó algo en dirección a Harry.

El _Muros_ de Harry seguía en pie, pero se hizo a un lado instintivamente e instantáneamente se alegró de haberlo hecho. Su hechizo golpeó y la pared se hizo añicos como si fuera de cristal.

Conjuró su hada de fuego a pesar de sus dudas de se volvería a funcionar, y Bellatrix la ahogó de inmediato con una ola de agua.

Adrenalina en vena, Harry volvió a lanzarle la maldición corte justo cuando ella descargaba otro hechizo hacia él, y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente sobrepasado.

Ella tenía _años_ de experiencia con las artes oscuras, mientras que él solo llevaba unos pocos meses. La única razón por la que les había superado antes era porque no se habían estado esperando que usara otra cosa que no fueran los hechizos básicos que enseñaban en Hogwarts.

Tenía que ser más creativo.

—¡ _Engorgio Skullus_! —Siseó, más que nada como distracción, y cuando Bellatrix lo esquivó él lo siguió de inmediato con, —¡ _Timcheall_!

Una débil cúpula verde apareció alrededor de Bellatrix, y por un momento estuvo satisfecho de ver sus ojos ensancharse por la sorpresa. La cúpula se contrajo a su alrededor, y después colapsó, haciendo que ella se desmoronase con un chillido.

Volvió a ponerse de pie, evitando por los pelos otra de las maldiciones que Harry le lanzó. —¡Pequeño mocoso arrogante! —Gritó, sus ojos parecían brillar por la locura. —¡Soy la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro, y es él quien me entrenó en usar las artes oscuras! —Levantó su varita, sus labios se curvaron en un gruñido. —¿Crees que tus truquitos oscuros van a darte alguna oportunidad contra mí? —La punta de su varita brilló.

—¡Bellatrix, _para_! —Rugió la voz de Lucius Malfoy desde la puerta. —¡Tiene la profecía, idiota!

Justo entonces, el cuerpo volador de uno de los mortífagos pasó entre Bellatrix y Harry. Boqueando, Harry echó un vistazo a su izquierda para ver a Blaise de pie, con una expresión furiosa en su rostro y la varita apuntando al frente.

El mortífago aterrizó cerca de Draco, y la atención de Bellatrix se centró en la cuchilla en las manos de Draco.

—¡El pequeño Draco está planeando un secreto! —Gruñó, lanzándose inmediatamente hacia él.

Lucius, en cambio, se dirigió hacia Bellatrix, y la enfrentó con furia. —Bellatrix, para-

—¡ _Fieri cloiche_! —Gritó Draco, deslizando la hoja por su pecho. Harry oyó cómo Hermione soltaba un grito ahogado en la lejanía.

La forma en la que Bellatrix y Lucius se quedaron completamente quietos fue escalofriante. Se habían congelado en mitad de su disputa, Bellatrix pareciendo estar a punto de caer y Lucius intentando quitarle la varita.

Había funcionado.

Harry pasó la vista de las figuras paralizadas a Draco, y sintió cómo su corazón se detenía por un momento.

Quizá Draco había mentido respecto a cuánta sangre era necesaria o quizá tan solo había cortado de más por accidente al ver a Bellatrix yendo a por él, pero el corte era mucho más profundo de lo que debería. La sangre brotaba de la herida, y Draco la presionó con su mano en un intento por menguar el flujo.

Harry empezó a acortar la distancia entre ellos de inmediato, pero entonces algo se estampó contra su costado, lanzándole por el aire dando volteretas, El orbe de la profecía salió disparado de su mano; le fue imposible saber a dónde había ido a parar.

Aterrizó con fuerza, gruñendo cuando su rodilla impactó contra el suelo contundentemente. Intentó recuperar la orientación lo más rápido posible, gateando antes de ponerse de pie. Su rodilla latía dolorosamente, pero por suerte no parecía una lesión grave.

Un mortífago desgarbado y larguilucho estaba de pie frente a él. _Avery_ , recordó Harry. Supuestamente no estaba al nivel de Bellatrix, pero aun así era un enemigo considerable. Harry esquivó una maldición y devolvió otra, y casi sin darse cuenta se encontraba inmerso en otro intercambio de hechizos.

Tenía que llegar hasta Draco.

Empezó a lanzar una ráfaga de todos los hechizos que se le ocurrían, artes oscuras o no, esquivando y regateando los lanzamientos de Avery.

Harry escuchó un grito profundo y estrangulado, y su atención se dirigió instantáneamente hacia Draco.

Con la máscara bajada, el pelo suelto, y la ira escrita en su cara, Rasmus Nott agarraba firmemente a Draco, aunque había algo que sobresalía en su hombro. Harry se dio cuenta rápidamente de que Draco debía haberle clavado la cuchilla.

Distraído como estaba, no vio cómo Avery le lanzaba otro hechizo, y algo se enrolló en torno a sus tobillos, tirando de sus pies. Harry cayó de espaldas, y jadeó cuando todo el aire de sus pulmones salió de golpe.

Detrás de Avery, pudo ver a Nott tirando de Draco hacia la puerta, y Harry trató desesperadamente de recuperar el aliento. Soltó un sonido estrangulado y desesperado cuando los vio desaparecer por la puerta.

—No… —Intentó decir Harry, con el aliento aún entrecortado. Ni siquiera podía pronunciar un hechizo, y Avery estaba volviendo a levantar su varita.

—¡ _Petrificus Totalus_!

El cuerpo de Avery se paralizó, sus piernas se juntaron, y cayó hacia un lado. Harry se puso de pie tembloroso mientras Hermione se acercaba, su varita apuntaba a Avery. —¡ _Incarcerous_! —Las cuerdas serpentearon desde su varita, atando a Avery.

—¡Muy bien hecho, señorita Grager! —Dijo una voz familiar. Kingsley apareció al lado de Hermione, viéndose algo impresionado. Harry también pudo oír a Moody gritando el apellido de Neville desde el otro lado de la habitación.

La Orden de Fénix había llegado.

—¿Estás bien, Harry? —Preguntó Hermione.

Harry ni siquiera pudo asentir, su vista seguía pegada en la puerta abierta. —Draco… —Consiguió decir, su aliento estabilizándose lentamente. Dio algunos pasos hacia la puerta, tambaleándose al principio antes de conseguir que sus piernas le respondiesen y echó a correr.

—¡Harry! —Gritó Hermione detrás suya.

Él se quedó quieto justo al salir de la habitación y miró a su alrededor frenéticamente. La habitación estaba llena de sombras y ninguna mostraba el más mínimo movimiento. No había señal de Nott o Draco.

Después bajó la vista, y casi se sintió como si se hubiera vuelto a quedar sin aliento.

Había tanta sangre.

Harry no se permitió pensar si era de Draco o de Nott, o ambos. Era un rastro, e iluminó su varita con un rápido _Lumos_. El rojo resplandecía con la luz, y Harry volvió a echar a correr.

Alguien le llamó, pero lo ignoró. Tenía que llegar hasta Draco.

El rastro de sangre lo llevó hasta una puerta abierta de par en par, y cuando Harry la atravesó sin pensárselo dos veces se dio cuenta de que era la gran habitación circular que habían estado buscando. La sangre atravesaba la habitación, pero seguía sin ver a Draco o Nott.

Siguió siguiendo la sangre, y tomó un desvío que salía del Departamento de Misterios, dando a unas escaleras que no había visto antes. Subió los escalones de dos en dos, su corazón latiendo en sus oídos. Casi en la cima, finalmente escuchó una voz.

—El Señor Oscuro te castigará, pequeño Malfoy…

Harry aceleró hacia delante, dándose cuenta de que estaba de vuelta en el atrio principal del Ministerio. Nott estaba arrastrando a un Draco que ya no oponía resistencia hacia las chimeneas, y una ráfaga de ira y miedo atravesó a Harry.

Quería hacer _daño_ a Nott.

Con la furia hirviendo en cada parte de su ser, Harry levantó su varita y apuntó a la espalda de Nott. —¡ _Reditus Dolorit_! —Siseó.

La magia que salió de la varita de Harry era negra, y cuando golpeó a Rasmus Nott pareció envolverlo para después entrar en su cuerpo. Nott liberó a Draco y cayó al suelo.

Y después empezó a gritar.

Eran el tipo de gritos que normalmente harían que Harry rechinase los dientes, pero esta vez solo le producieron una extraña especie de satisfacción. Los gritos retumbaron en el enorme atrio, haciendo que se oyeran aún más.

Draco miró a Nott antes de volver la vista hacia Harry con los ojos como platos. Dio dos pasos hacia Harry, su mano aun presionando su pecho sangrante con fuerza.

De pronto, la cicatriz de Harry llameó con un dolor cegador. Una risa aguda y chirriante sonó por la habitación, compitiendo con el sonido de los gritos de Nott.

—Has estado estudiando, Potter.

Eran esa risa y esa voz que habían estado persiguiendo a Harry en sus sueños, y Harry jadeó y se dio la vuelta al oír las palabras.

Con una capucha alrededor de su cara de serpiente y los ojos brillando como rubíes, Voldemort se encontraba tan solo a unos metros, con su varita apuntando directamente a Harry. El miedo se deslizó a través de Harry, y su cicatriz siguió pulsando furiosamente.

—¿Dónde está la profecía, Potter? —Preguntó Voldemort.

Harry descubrió que no podía hablar. Ya había descubierto que las artes oscuras que sabía no serían suficientes para salvarlo. Sabía que se había zambullido en las artes oscuras a pasos agigantados, pero aun así solo llevaba un año estudiándolas. Apenas había podido hacerle frente a Bellatrix; de ningún modo iba a poder enfrentar al mago que había sido su maestro.

Los terribles rasgos de Voldemort se arrugaron en algo que parecía furia. —No te molestarías en decírmelo ni aunque lo supieses, ¿no es así? —Dijo con desprecio. —La encontraré sin ti, Potter. Ya me has molestado bastante. ¡ _Avada Kedavra_!

Una luz verde llegó volando hacia él, y Harry sintió que estaba anclado en el sitio, su cicatriz aún ardía con fiereza. Harry escuchó cómo Draco soltaba un grito aun por encima de los alaridos de Nott, y de repente la estatua dorada de la fuente en forma de hada apareció volando frente a él. La maldición rebotó ruidosamente en la estatua, y Harry se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué… —Dijo Voldemort, sus labios se levantaron dejando sus dientes desnudos en un gruñido. —¡ _Dumbledore_!

Harry giró su cabeza, soltando un jadeo cuando vio al director, el alivio lo inundó. Harry no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra Voldemort, pero ciertamente Dumbledore sí podía hacerle frente.

—Los aurores están de camino, Tom, —Dijo Dumbledore, con una voz tan calmada que era casi estremecedora. —Venir aquí ha sido una estupidez por tu parte. —Agitó su varita en dirección a Harry, y Harry descubrió que estaba siendo empujado hacia un lado del atrio y tenía una armadura encima. Después alzó su mano hacia Draco, quien fue empujado detrás de la fuente.

—Estaré muy lejos para cuando hayan llegado, —Espetó Voldemort. —¡Y tú estarás muerto! —Lanzó otra maldición asesina en dirección a Dumbledore. Falló y golpeó un escritorio, que se prendió en llamas.

Dumbledore agitó su varita, y a Harry se le puso el pelo de punta cuando vio el hechizo pasar a su lado. Voldemort conjuró un reluciente escudo plateado, y cuando el hechizo lo golpeó produjo un sonido reverberante y glacial.

Intercambiaron aterradores hechizos, ninguno de los cuales acertaba en el adversario, pero los sonidos y el poder flotaron por el atrio como una tormenta. Los ojos de Harry buscaron a Draco, y le alivió verlo mirándole de vuelta, claramente aturdido por el miedo pero aún despierto y consciente, incluso mientras la sangre seguía saliendo de sus heridas. Harry dio dos pasos hacia él antes de ser forzado a volver tras la armadura.

Claramente Dumbledore quería que se quedara donde estaba.

La cicatriz de Harry palpitaba mientras su atención se dividía entre el impresionante duelo y Draco. Le echó un vistazo a la armadura, preguntándose si podría usarla para llegar a Draco, y después una brillante llamarada desvió su atención de vuelta a la pelea.

Fawkes había aparecido, y el fénix bajó para bloquear lo que parecía una maldición asesina. Harry soltó un grito cuando lo vio caer envuelto en llamas, pequeño y mitigado. Entonces Dumbledore levantó su varita en alto y el aguan de la fuente pareció levantarse en el aire y rodear a Voldemort por completo, envolviéndolo en un capullo resplandeciente. Por un momento, Voldemort fue tan solo una sombra, sus ojos rojos destellaban mientras forcejeaba.

Después desapareció.

Se hizo el silencio casi absoluto en el atrio, excepto por un último sonido escalofriante que había estado allí desde el principio: Nott aún estaba gritando.

Harry volvió a surgir desde detrás de la armadura, estando bastante seguro de que Voldemort se había ido.

—¡Quédate donde estás, Harry! —Bramó la voz de Dumbledore, y en el fondo de su mente, Harry se dio cuenta de que por primera vez, Dumbledore sonaba asustado. No le importó; solo necesitaba llegar hasta Draco.

Y entonces su cicatriz volvió a explotar de dolor, mucho más intenso del que jamás había sentido. Harry estaba seguro de que iba a morir, eso o ya estaba muerto.

Su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía. Había algo más en su interior, filtrándose en cada recoveco y hendidura. Su mandíbula se abrió y sintió como una risa que no era la suya salía de sus labios.

Y después lo utilizó para hablar. — _¿Sabes lo que ha estado haciendo tu chico, Dumbledore?_ —Sintió cómo lo recorría una tenebrosa alegría; a lo que fuera que se hubiera fundido con él le divertía que Harry hubiera estado jugando en su parque. La oscuridad era suya; el estúpido chico no tenía lugar allí.

Pero en el fondo de su ser, algo resplandeció. El _amor_ y el _hogar_ y la _protección_ parecieron rugir en sus vísceras, echando a la presencia que invadía su cuerpo. Mientras empujaba la presencia, Harry volvió a recuperar lentamente la consciencia de su ser, y pudo sentir exactamente qué era lo que estaba luchando. Era Pansy y Blaise. Era Theo y Millicent. Era Draco.

Era la oscuridad. La oscuridad, alimentada por la protección que le habían dado sus amigos, estaba expulsando a la presencia.

Donde aún seguían conectados, pudo sentir la furia de la presencia mientras la magia oscura se arremolinaba dentro suyo. Trabajaba por arrancar su agarre del interior de Harry como si arrancase clavos uno por uno, dejando a la presencia más y más débil con cada impulso.

Con un grito, Harry ayudó a la oscuridad a dar un último _empujón_ , y el cuerpo de Harry volvió a ser solo suyo.

Harry volvió en sí y se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando descontroladamente, con la vista clavada en el frío suelo. Pudo volver a oír los gritos de Nott, la voz se le estaba volviendo ronca y sonaba agotado. Abrió los ojos y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que sus gafas descansaban frente a él. Las agarró con su mano temblorosa y se sentó para volver a ponérselas sobre la nariz.

Su visión se enfocó y vio a Dumbledore a tan solo unas pulgadas, mirando a Harry con preocupación. —¿Estás bien, Harry?

—¡ _Harry_! —Draco cayó de rodillas al lado de Harry, sus manos ensangrentadas lo alcanzaron. Harry las sostuvo, lleno de alivio.

—Estoy bien, —Susurró Draco. —Luchó por mí. Lo expulsó.

La expresión de Dumbledore se arrugó volviéndose contemplativa. —¿A qué te refieres, Harry?

Un movimiento detrás de Dumbledore atrapó la atención de Harry. La gente estaba inundando el atrio, con las varitas preparadas. Fudge estaba entre ellos, viéndose aterrorizado y mudo de asombro.

—¡Estaba aquí! —Gritaba un mago. —Lo juro, Ministro, ¡Quien-Tú-Sabes estaba de pie justo _aquí_!

—¡Yo también lo he visto! —Se inquietó Fudge. —¿Cómo- Era _él_ , justo aquí- ¡En el Ministerio! —Siguió balbuceando mientras unos cuantos aurores aparecían, Kingsley Shacklebolt entre ellos. La pelea en el nivel inferior debía estar bajo control.

—Hemos arrestado a Bellatrix Lestrange y a Lucius Malfoy abajo en el Departamento de Misterios, señor, —Dijo Kingsley. —También había otros mortífagos fugados que ahora están incapacitados y estamos en proceso de arrestar.

—Y el que está gritando en el suelo es Rasmus Nott, —Dijo el otro auror, uno que Harry no reconoció.

—¿Qué le _pasa_?

—Hay algo extraño con Lestrange y Malfoy, —Estaba diciendo otro auror. —es como si estuvieran bajo un _Petrificus Totalus_ permanente.

Las cejas de Kingsley se dispararon hacia arriba. —Lo que les haya dado debe haber golpeado también al auror Tonks, —Dijo. —hay un sanador en camino para atenderla.

—¿En serio? —Remarcó otro auror. —Se ha extendido bastante, porque también debe ser lo que ha pillado a Sirius Black. ¿Veis? —Se dio la vuelta y señaló detrás suya, donde tres aurores estaban arrastrando a Sirius por el suelo, completamente rodeado de cadenas y grilletes.

Harry soltó un jadeo cuando lanzaron a Sirius al suelo. Sabía que su visión de Sirius había sido falsa, pero debía haber llegado con el resto de la Orden.

Sirius no movió un músculo. Su cara parecía congelada a mitad de un grito, sus labios estaban muy separados. Los dedos de Draco se apretaron alrededor de los de Harry, y Harry se dio cuenta al instante de que Draco le estaba enviando una disculpa silenciosa.

El _Cloiche_ de Draco también había atrapado a Sirius.

—Sea lo que sea, el _Finite_ no funciona, —Estaba diciendo un auror.

—Bueno, a caballo regalado no le mires el diente, —Dijo auror. —Llevábamos años buscándolo.

—¡Pero es _inocente_! —Soltó Harry. —¡Intenté decírselo a Fudge entonces y no me creyó! —Le lanzó una mirada furiosa a Fudge, y el Ministro realmente dio un paso atrás cuando Harry se puso en pie temblorosamente. —No me creíste respecto a Sirius _ni_ Voldemort, ¿Y adivina quién tenía rezón en cuanto a Voldemort? —Harry se aproximó a Fudge con ferocidad, de pronto queriendo maldecir al hombre.

Fudge pareció intentar salir de su estupor, viéndose afrentado porque un adolescente le estuviera llamando la atención. Aun así, su voz sonó agitada al hablar. —Potter, ese hombre _traicionó_ a tus padre-

—¡No es así! —Rugió Harry. —Tú, idiota, _estúpido_ -

—De pronto, Sirius habló. —¡Tonks, cuidado! —Después jadeó, bajando la vista a las cadenas que lo rodeaban. —¿Qué demonios-

Harry lo miró, después giró sobre sus talones para ver a Draco y a Dumbledore mirándose fijamente. Dumbledore tenía la varita en alto, y aunque su camisa seguía empapada de sangre, las heridas de Draco se habían cerrado. Harry se imaginó que Dumbledore debía de haberlas curado, finalizando el hechizo.

Varios magos y brujas intercalaron la vista entre Draco y Sirius, y Fudge explotó de repente. — _¡Magia de Sangre_! —Chilló. —¡Eso es _claramente_ magia de sangre!

Draco estaba sacudiendo la cabeza, dándose la vuelta con las manos en alto. —No, yo-

  
  


—Tenía heridas claramente autoinflingidas, —Estaba diciendo un auror, —y en cuanto han sido curadas… ¡Esto tiene todos los signos de ser magia de sangre!

—Estoy de acuerdo, —Dijo Kingsley, sacando su varita.

—La familiar Malfoy lleva años rodeada de rumores sobre las artes oscuras, y acabamos de encontrar a su padre con los mortífagos fugados, —Dijo otro de los aurores. —no es una sorpresa, la verdad.

—¿Y este chico no está emparentado con Black y _con el auror Tonks_?

—¡Apuesto a que lo que le pasa a ese de allí son _más_ artes oscuras! —Dijo otro auror, haciendo gestos hacia Nott. —¡ _Finite_ tampoco está funcionando con él!

—¡Arrestadle! —Dijo Fudge, señalando a Draco. —¡Después podemos investigar qué usó exactamente-

—¡No! —Harry se puso delante de Draco, moviendo una mano como para bloquear a Kingsley, la otra sosteniendo su varita con fuerza. —¡No lo toquéis!

—Las artes oscuras son ilegales, Harry, —Dijo Kingsley, sacudiendo la cabeza. —No tengo elección.

Una mano apareció en la espalda de Harry, y oyó cómo Draco le siseaba, —Harry, _no._

Harry ignoró a Draco y apuntó a Nott con su varita. — _Fin Thiel._

Nott por fin dejó de gritar, y justo cuando Harry sentía como si le hubieran quitado un tornillo de la cabeza por la ausencia del horrible sonido, Nott comenzó a sollozar.

Kingsley miró a Nott, patidifuso, antes de volver una mirada horrorizada hacia Harry.

—¿Harry? —Dijo Dumbledore cuidadosamente. —¿Qué acabas de hacer?

—Fui yo quien maldijo a Nott, —Explicó Harry. —Y esta noche he usado muchas más artes oscuras que Draco.

Los ojos de Fudge parecían a punto de salirse de sus cuencas mientras miraba a Harry, con la boca abierta. — _¡¿Tú?!_

Harry apretó la mandíbula, mirando a los aurores como si les estuviera retando a acercarse a él. —Si arrestáis a Draco, también tendréis que arrestarme a mí.

Sirius le estaba mirando horrorizado. —No, —Gritó desesperadamente, forcejeando contra las cadenas que lo retenían, —¡Harry!

Harry vio cómo dos de los aurores susurraban furiosamente y sintió que el puño de Draco se apretaba sobre su camisa.

—Yo- tú- —Estaba tartamudeando Fudge.

Un auror se empezó a acercar a Harry y Draco, y Harry se preparó para ser encadenado como Sirius, pero entonces Dumbledore dio un paso para interponerse entre ellos y el auror. Se agachó para recoger un trozo de escombros de la batalla, parecía parte de la estatua dorada, y lo apuntó con su varita. — _Portus._

Lo sostuvo frente a Harry y Draco. —Los dos, agarradlo con fuerza, ahora, —Dijo.

Draco pasó el brazo alrededor de Harry sin dudar y apretó el traslador dorado antes de darle un codazo a Harry para que hiciera lo mismo. Justo antes de sentir el tirón familiar en su ombligo, los ojos de Harry se encontraron con los de Dumbledore.

Lo último que pensó Harry antes de que el atrio desapareciera fue que nunca había visto al director parecer tan decepcionado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: Este es un capítulo bestial, ¿a que sí? Y sé que hay más preguntas sin respuesta sobre algunas cosas que pasaron en la batalla, pero prometo que serán contestadas en el próximo, y último, capítulo.  
> Espero que haya merecido la pena.  
> Y para aquellos que estaban gritando por Sirius, soy alguien que se toma muy en serio las advertencias de ao3. Por favor tened en cuenta de que NO seleccioné esa advertencia para este fic. :P (Esto no es una promesa pasiva de que la secuela no tendrá advertencias. Solo digo.)


	29. El Comienzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA:   
> Último capítulo.  
> El capítulo más largo.  
> Solo como recordatorio, esto no es un fic en el que vaya a anagonizar a nadie*, nunca lo ha sido y nunca lo será
> 
> *El original dice “bashing fic”, que es un término del fandom para las historias en las que se pinta un personaje que tiene sus fallos como un completo antagonista, muchas veces “canalizando” lo mal que le cae al autor ese personaje. En hp suele pasar bastante con Dumbledore o Ron.

Los extraños artefactos de plata y las coloridas cristaleras eran familiares, y Harry se dio cuenta de inmediato que habían sido enviados al despacho de Dumbledore. La débil luz del amanecer estaba empezando a brillar a través de las ventanas, produciendo unas extrañas sombras en el suelo.

La mano de Harry encontró la de Draco casi por instinto, y Draco la apretó con tanta fuerza como Harry sostenía la suya.

Harry se dio la vuelta y miró a su alrededor, confirmando sus sospechas: él y Draco estaban de vuelta en Hogwarts.

—Espero que los demás estén bien, —Dijo Harry en voz baja, con el aliento entrecortado. Los había dejado en aquella habitación cuando había echado a correr detrás de Draco. La orden estaba allí, eso le reconfortaba, pero no tenía ni idea de qué había sido de ellos.

—¿Dumbledore, está… evitando que nos arresten? —Preguntó Draco, sonando a medias entre incrédulo y alucinado.

—Al menos por ahora, —Dijo Harry. —No sé lo que hará después, pero por ahora…

—Nos ha protegido, —Dijo Draco, sonando asombrado.

Harry asintió.

—He hecho que arresten a mi padre, —Dijo Draco en voz baja, con voz temblorosa, y su agarre sobre la mano de Harry se apretó de repente como para cortarle la circulación. —y también a tu padrino. Lo siento.

Harry tan solo pudo esperar que Fudge estuviese demasiado distraído por la revelación de que Voldemort sí había retornado como para recordar que había prometido que los dementores podrían darle el beso a Sirius Black directamente. Se había dicho a sí mismo que Dumbledore estaba allí, con Kingsley. Seguramente ellos podrían evitar que a Sirius le ocurriese nada verdaderamente terrible.

—¿Cómo voy a decirle a Theo que también he conseguido que arresten a su padre? —Preguntó Harry, intentando distraerse del hecho de que probablemente Sirius iba a volver a Azkaban. —¿O que… le lancé esa maldición?

—¿Qué era _eso_ , por cierto? —Preguntó Draco con curiosidad. —Nunca había visto nada igual.

Harry suspiró. —Es algo que aprendí en uno de los libros de la… habitación, —Contestó. —Este verano. Nunca había tenido ocasión de probarla en… una persona real. —Sacudió la cabeza.—“Retorno del sufrimiento”. Se supone que hace que uno sienta cada pizca de dolor que alguna vez le ha causado a otra persona.

—Eso parece… bastante efectivo contra los mortífagos, entonces, —Dijo Draco, y había algo extraño en su voz. Abruptamente, Harry se dio cuenta de lo que Draco estaba haciendo realmente.

Estaba intentando distraerse a sí mismo, y a Harry, del hecho de que los dos podrían ir a Azkaban.

—Si intentan arrestarnos, podemos correr, —Dijo Harry. —si es lo que quieres, me refiero.

Draco se congeló y miró a Harry por un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza. —¿Por qué te has delatado, Harry? —Preguntó. —Tú y tu _estúpida_ falta de instinto de supervivencia… no tenían ninguna prueba de lo que había hecho de verdad, y si hay algo que he aprendido de mi padre, es a cómo salirme con la mía. —Resopló. —Los Malfoy son escurridizos. De hecho, creo que tenemos fama por ello.

Harry soltó una risa débil. —Eso es definitivamente verdad, —Dijo antes de suspirar profundamente. —Y… quizá sea lo que queda de Gryffindor en mí, —Dijo. —yo tan solo… no podía dejar que se te llevaran. —Bajó la vista a sus manos entrelazadas y se dio cuenta de lo ciertas que eran esas palabras. La amenaza de perder a Draco parecía haber desencadenado gran cantidad de las acciones de Harry esa noche: atacar a Bellatrix y Lucius, maldecir a Nott, y admitir que había usado las artes oscuras; todo había sido por Draco.

>>Tú… me has estado diciendo que debería usar mi nombre, —Continuó Harry. —Así que… lo he hecho. Pensé… que quizás no me arrestarían a mí ahora que finalmente saben que Voldemort ha vuelto…

—O ahora nos van a arrestar a los dos, —Dijo Draco, sacudiendo la cabeza. —a lo mejor les damos pena y nos ponen en una celda entre mi padre y Black.

Harry no estaba seguro de cómo responder a eso. Quería reconfortar a Draco, pero sabía que era increíblemente probable que tuvieran que enfrentar algunas repercusiones graves por sus acciones.

—Harry… —Dijo Draco. —Tengo-

Fue interrumpido cuando el fuego cobró vida en la chimenea. Harry sacó su varita del bolsillo instintivamente; aún se sentía exaltado y alerta.

Pero fue Dumbledore quien la atravesó. Se quedó allí, mirando a los dos alumnos con el ceño fruncido. Por primera vez desde que Harry podía recordar, Dumbledore aparentaba todos y cada uno de sus años. Se veía exhausto, desgastado y apesadumbrado.

—¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Y qué ha pasado con Sirius? —Preguntó Harry de inmediato. —¿Está bien? ¿Y ellos?

Al oír esas palabras pareció iluminarse una luz en los ojos de Dumbledore. —Están todos bien, Harry, —Replicó. —He conseguido convencer al Ministro para que mantenga a tu padrino en una celda del Ministerio antes que mandarlo a Azkaban, al menos por ahora.

Harry soltó un suspiro de alivio, asintiendo.

—¿Y qué pasa con nosotros? —Preguntó Draco, con voz tensa, y cuando Harry lo volvió a mirar, comprobó que su expresión era de irritación. —¿ _Señor_? —Añadió, casi como una idea de última hora.

Dumbledore miró a Draco por encima de sus gafas. —¿A qué se refiere, señor Malfoy?

La expresión de Draco se volvió desdeñosa. —¿Deberíamos esperar una celda del Ministerio? —Preguntó. —¿O Azkaban?

La luz que había aparecido antes se diluyó y Dumbledore sacudió la cabeza. —Ninguno de los dos seréis arrestados, —Dijo.

—Sin embargo usé las artes oscuras, —Dijo Draco.

— _Ambos_ lo hicimos, —Añadió Harry rápidamente.

—Y durante la última guerra, se permitieron algunas artes oscuras como medio de auto defensa, —Replicó Dumbledore. —como el Ministerio ya no puede negar el retorno de Voldemort, podemos decir con seguridad que volvemos a estar en guerra.

A pesar de su alivio por oír que los aurores no iban a venir a arrestarlos, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Harry ante esas palabras.

—Señor Malfoy, odio pedirte esto considerando por lo que ambos acabáis de pasar, —Dijo Dumbledore, —¿Pero te importaría que Harry y yo nos quedásemos un momento a solas? Hay algunas cosas que tenemos que-

—No, —Dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño. —Draco se queda.

Dumbledore lo miró, su barba crispándose ligeramente, Harry no aspiraba a leer su expresión. —Harry, creo que sería mejor-

—Si usted… —Harry hizo una pausa, intentando escoger sus palabras cuidadosamente. —Si no cree que pueda confiar en Draco, ¿Tengo que recordarle que acaba de ayudarme? —Dijo. —Ha desafiado directamente a su padre, y a Voldemort-

—Harry… —Murmuró Draco.

Pero Dumbledore estaba sacudiendo la cabeza. —Lo siento, Harry. No era eso lo que estaba intentando implicar, —Dijo. —simplemente me refería a que lo que tenemos que hablar puede ser… delicado, y quería ofrecerte privacidad.

Harry pestañeó, y sintió cómo Draco le daba un apretón reconfortante a su mano. —¿Los demás han vuelto ya? —Preguntó Draco. —¿Blaise y los demás?

Dumbledore asintió. —Deberías poder encontrarlos en la entrada, —Contestó.

Draco le pasó un brazo por el hombro antes de mirar a Dumbledore. —¿El señor Crabbe y el señor Goyle también han sido arrestados? —Preguntó Draco.

Dumbledore hizo una pausa, intercalando los ojos entre Harry y Draco antes de responder. —Así es.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon. Eso hacían _cuatro_ de sus compañeros de cuarto que habían sido directamente afectados por sus acciones de esa noche. No podía arrepentirse de que los mortífagos hubieran sido arrestados, pero había logrado convulsionar la vida de casi todos sus compañeros de habitación.

—Blaise y yo les contaremos a los demás lo que ha pasado, —Dijo Draco en voz baja. —y le daremos las malas noticias a Theo para que no tengas que hacerlo tú. —Después tiró de Harry para abrazarlo y su voz descendió hasta ser apenas un susurro. —Después puedes contarme lo que quieras.

Harry enterró la cara en el hombro de Draco y asintió. —Vale.

Draco liberó a Harry, le lanzó una mirada a Dumbledore, y después se fue.

El chasquido de la puerta cerrándose detrás suya sonó ominoso, y Harry se dio la vuelta lentamente para mirar a Dumbledore con inquietud.

La expresión exhausta de Dumbledore pareció multiplicarse por cien, y el anciano mago suspiró mientras rodeaba su escritorio y sacaba la silla. —Harry, odio usar palabras como esta, pero… —Se sentó, dando una palmada frente a él. —… nunca pensé que me encontraría tan decepcionado contigo. —Agitó su varita y apareció una silla delante del escritorio, una invitación clara.

Harry frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia delante para quedarse detrás de la silla ofrecida pero no se sentó. —¿Era esto lo que no quería que oyera Draco? —Preguntó con tono cáustico.

—No lo es, pero es algo de lo que debemos hablar, —Replicó Dumbledore. —¿Eres consciente de lo peligroso que es medrar en las artes oscuras?

Harry resistió las ganas de rodar los ojos, y de algún modo también se las ingenió para tragarse el comentario sarcástico que tenía en la punta de la lengua.

Pero aparentemente Dumbledore quería una respuesta, porque dijo, —¿Harry?

Quería que Harry parase, notó Harry, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Snape se lo había dicho, Andromeda se lo había dicho: no había nada que Dumbledore pudiera hacer ahora, y Harry no vio ningún motivo para no decirle la verdad. —He hecho más que medrar, —Dijo, — _señor_.

Los ojos de Dumbledore se ensancharon casi imperceptiblemente, y Harry le sostuvo la mirada sin parpadear. —¿A qué te refieres?

—Me he declarado oscuro, —Dijo Harry simplemente.

La expresión que sobrevino en el rostro de Dumbledore era inconfundiblemente triste. —Oh, _Harry_ , —Dijo, sin levantar la voz. —¿Pero qué has hecho?

—Acabo de decírselo, —Dijo Harry sin pensar, su tono un poco sardónico. —me he convertido en un mago oscuro.

Era extraño pero parecía que Dumbledore estaba apenado, y a pesar de la reciente irritación de Harry para con él, sintió una punzada en el pecho. Dumbledore tenía prejuicios injustos contra las artes oscuras, pero el hecho de que a Dumbledore se le estuviera rompiendo el corazón _por_ Harry hacía parecer que el director sí que se preocupaba por él.

—Oh, Harry, —Dijo Dumbledore, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Siento no haber estado ahí para ti este año. Debería haber-

—Sí, debería, —Ladró Harry. —Pero incluso si lo hubiera hecho, no creo que hubiese sido capaz de detener esto.

—Debí haber encontrado alguna manera de sacarte de Slytherin en el momento en que fuiste reseleccionado allí-

—Estoy perfectamente bien con ser un Slytherin, —Dijo Harry, interrumpiéndolo. —Y si está implicando ellos son el motivo por el que empecé a adentrarme en las artes oscuras… solo… _no._ —Sacudió la cabeza. —Ya estaba investigando sobre ello incluso antes de que me expulsaran.

—Pero supongo que habrás extrañado tu antigua casa

—Lo hice. Lo hago, —Dijo Harry. —quiero decir… valoro el tiempo que pasé en Gryffindor, pero creo… creo que Slytherin era donde debía de haber estado desde el principio.

—¿Por qué es eso, Harry? —Preguntó Dumbledore. —Te recuerdo aquí, en este mismo despacho hace unos años, preocupado porque el sombrero había querido ponerte en Slytherin para empezar.

—La gente cambia, —Soltó Harry.

—Ah, sí. Todos lo hacemos, —Dijo Dumbledore, asintiendo. —ciertamente no soy la mismo persona que fui en mi juventud.

—Pero sigues siendo la misma persona, —Dijo Harry. —Puede que tu actitud cambie, o que la forma en que ves el mundo cambie… pero siempre serás la misma persona que siempre has sido.

—Esa puede ser una visión muy lúgubre, Harry, —Replicó Dumbledore. —eso suena a que somos incapaces de volvernos mejores personas.

—Eso no es verdad. También significa que incluso si una buena persona hace algo mal, pueden seguir siendo una buena persona, —Dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros. —sin importar cuántas veces mude la piel, una serpiente sigue siendo una serpiente, —Harry no pudo evitar sonreírse ante eso. —pero mudar de piel elimina todo lo malo y permite que la serpiente crezca.

Dumbledore parecía sorprendido por las palabras de Harry antes de ofrecerle una sonrisa. —A veces la sabiduría de la juventud me sorprende.

—Se parece mucho a lo que usted le dijo a todo el colegio a comienzos de curso, —Dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño. —cuando básicamente le dijo a todo el mundo que no olvidase que había sido un Gryffindor… a pesar del hecho de que ahora estaba en la casa _malvada_.

Dumbledore pareció verdaderamente avergonzado. —Harry, yo-

Harry continuó. —Todo el _año_ , la gente ha querido que actuara más como un Gryffindor, —Dijo. —Pero ha sido el _Gryffindor_ dentro de mí… ha sido por eso que hemos ido al Ministerio. —Sentía que estaba hirviendo, y su tono empezó a elevarse. —Ha sido _estúpido…_ y temerario, y impulsivo. He puesto a mis amigos en peligro sin motivo, y soy la causa de que Sirius haya sido arrestado, y… la mayoría de mis compañeros ahora van a tener a sus padres en Azkaban, aunque no estoy enteramente arrepentido por eso. Pero es mi culpa que Sirius… —Hizo una pausa, tragando saliva, y desvió la vista, clavando una mirada vacía en las baratijas y balanzas de las estanterías a su alrededor. —Quizá ya es hora… —Se interrumpió a sí mismo, dándose cuenta de que no quería oír la respuesta de Dumbledore a lo que estaba a punto de decir.

 _Quizá ya es hora de dejar ir al Gryffindor_.

Sobrevino un momento de silencio, y Harry se preparó para lo que fuera que Dumbledore fuera a decir en respuesta a su despotrique. Pero cuando habló, no fue nada de lo que Harry había estado esperando.

— _No_ es tu culpa, Harry, —Dijo Dumbledore. —Es mía.

Sorprendidos, los ojos de Harry volvieron a aterrizar sobre Dumbledore.

—Debí haber sido más abierto contigo desde el principio, —Dijo. —sabía que existía la posibilidad de que Voldemort te engañase como hizo ayer por la tarde. Me temía que utilizase vuestra conexión contra ti cuando fuera consciente de su existencia. —Suspiró. —Sabía que podría intentar influir en ti-

—Tampoco es culpa de Voldemort que sea oscuro, si es eso lo que está implicando, —Dijo Harry. —me he pasado gran parte de este curso preocupado por eso.

—Pero yo le _he_ sentido en tu interior, —Dijo Dumbledore. —Estoy seguro de que tú también lo has hecho.

—Es por eso que me hizo aprender Oclumancia, —Dijo Harry, sintiéndose un poco hostil. —sirvió de mucha ayuda, eso.

—Esperaba que la Oclumancia te… mantuviera separado de él, —Dijo Dumbledore. Dejó escapar un gran suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Le he sentido detrás de tus ojos.

Harry asintió de mala gana. —He estado… sintiendo sus emociones a veces, —Admitió.

—¿Entonces cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que tu… exploración de las artes oscuras tampoco es influencia suya? —Preguntó Dumbledore.

—Por mi cicatriz, —Dijo Harry.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Harry levantó su mano inconscientemente y se pasó un dedo por la familiar cicatriz en su frente. —Dolía cuando él estaba… en mi cabeza, —Dijo. —Y nunca me ha dolido cuando estaba “explorando” la oscuridad, como has dicho. —Estrechó los ojos. —Y fue la oscuridad la que me ayudó a expulsarlo. —Harry no mencionó que fue la protección mágica que sus amigos le habían dado; aunque estaba seguro de que Dumbledore tenía sus sospechas, no iba a delatar a ninguno de sus amigos ante el director.

—A pesar de lo que dices, debo preguntarme si realmente conoces todas las repercusiones de lo que has hecho, —Continuó Dumbledore. —volverte un mago oscuro… retuerce tu magia en algo que no era antes.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. —Solo está… transformada, —Dijo. —La sentí transformarse, pero no… cambió nada realmente.

—¿Estás seguro de eso, Harry? —Dijo Dumbledore, su mirada se volvió dura y asertiva de pronto. —Me pregunto… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que realizaste el hechizo Patronus?

Harry pestañeó ante la pregunta, —Eh… este verano, —Contestó. —con los dementores.

Dumbledore asintió. —¿Por qué no lo intentas ahora?

Una sensación de hundimiento se formó en las tripas de Harry. Miró a Dumbledore por un momento antes de sacar su varita. La miró antes de tomar aliento y levantarla frente a él. Rememoró el baile la noche del Solsticio de invierno, y conjuró —¡ _Expecto Patronum_!

Se sintió _mal_.

El estómago de Harry se revolvió desagradablemente, y fue como si algo ajeno y maligno se contorsionase a través de su cuerpo, subiera por su hombro y bajara por su brazo, y entonces, con un desagradable y asqueroso bamboleo, un precioso ciervo plateado eructó de su varita.

Miró al ciervo horrorizado. Parecía el mismo de siempre, pero la sensación al hacerlo aparecer no se parecía a nada que hubiera sentido antes. Disipó rápidamente el ciervo, pero siguió mirando al espacio vacío que había dejado en el suelo sintiéndose con ganas de vomitar.

—Debo admitir que estoy impresionado, Harry, —Oyó decir a Dumbledore. —Eres el segundo mago oscuro que conozco que es capaz de producir un Patronus corpóreo completo.

 _Pues qué bien_ , pensó Harry ausentemente, negándose a mirar a Dumbledore a los ojos.

—¿Ahora lo entiendes, supongo? —Preguntó Dumbledore. —¿Sabes por qué te ha hecho sentir de ese modo?

—Es un hechizo de luz, —Dijo Harry en voz baja.

—Uno de los últimos hechizos de luz que se conocen, —Confirmó Dumbledore. —E intentar forzar la luz a través de algo que está… manipulado por la oscuridad… —Suspiró. —Ahora siempre se sentirá así para ti, Harry.

Sus amigos tenían que saberlo. Ciertamente Daphne lo sabría, por lo menos, su insistencia por “mantener sus opciones abiertas” ahora tenía mucho más sentido. ¿Por qué no le habían dicho nada antes?

¿O debería haberlo sabido _él_? Si lo hubiera pensado un mínimo, podría haberse imaginado que el hechizo Patronus era magia de luz, y ciertamente declararse oscuro no le ayudaría nada en cuanto a la mayormente olvidadas artes luminosas.

Pero si su afinidad siempre había sido oscura, ¿Por qué había podido realizar el hechizo Patronus sin sentirse enfermo? ¿Por qué era diferente ahora?

A Harry tan solo le llevó unos momentos decidir que en última instancia, no importaba. Sabía que tendría que hablar de ello con sus compañeros, pero era una discusión que tenía que tener con sus amigos, no con Dumbledore.

—Incluso sabiendo esto, —Dijo Harry lentamente, enfrentando finalmente a Dumbledore de nuevo, —mi decisión hubiera sido la misma.

Dumbledore dejó escapar un pesado suspiro, muy distinto de lo que Harry siempre había oído venir del normalmente jovial director. —¿Incluso sabiendo que lo que acabas de experimentar es el motivo de que tantos magos oscuros terminen haciendo daño a los demás? —Preguntó en voz baja.

Harry estrechó los ojos. —Eso es-

—Harry, sé mucho más acerca de magos oscuros de lo que puedas haber notado, —Dijo Dumbledore. —como las artes oscuras le son más fáciles a los magos oscuros que cualquier otro tipo de magia, a menudo acaban recurriendo a hechizos que les producen daño profundo a aquellos a su alrededor.

—Pero eso no se aplica a _todos_ los magos oscuros, —Protestó Harry. —sabes que no.

—Sé eso, —Admitió Dumbledore con un asentimiento. —Pero he visto cómo pasa-

—Y crees que a mí me pasará eso, —Dijo Harry burlón.

—Me lo temo.

—No soy Voldemort, —Dijo Harry con desdén.

Dumbledore volvió a fijar una mirada de escrutinio en Harry. —Admito que sigo sin poder evitar sospechar que tu nueva fascinación por las artes oscuras _viene_ de Voldemort-

—No lo _hace,_ —Espetó Harry. —me viene de mi _madre._

La expresión de Dumbledore se tornó impactada. —¿Tu… madre? —Preguntó tranquilamente.

Harry asintió. —Ella… ella usó algo llamado _Primum Cor_ para salvarme la vida, —Dijo. —Es magia de sangre.

—Tu madre… no era una bruja oscura, Harry, —Dijo Dumbledore en voz baja.

—No lo era, —Dijo Harry. —pero sí que tenía afinidad por la oscuridad, igual que yo. —Hizo una pausa. —Dijiste que sabes cosas de los magos y brujas oscuros, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes lo que son las afinidades?

Dumbledore le otorgó un breve asentimiento. —Sí, —Confirmó. —me explicaron que hay afinidades luminosas y afinidades oscuras, pero como nunca había oído que nadie confirmara tener afinidad luminosa… debo admitir que sospechaba que era… una _excusa_ de los magos oscuros para explicar por qué se adentraban en la oscuridad.

—Confía en mí cuando digo que no es una excusa, —Espetó Harry, incluso mientras se preguntaba si lo que había dicho Dumbledore de las afinidades luminosas era realmente verdad. —La oscuridad… me protege, igual que me protegió de Voldemort. Las artes oscuras son naturales para mí porque la oscuridad es donde se _supone_ que tengo que estar. —Sacudió la cabeza. —Me… _habla_ en cierto modo. Se siente como un _hogar_. Y considerando que nunca he tenido un hogar real… —Paró, tragando saliva. —Mi madre, debió sentir lo mismo, pero _ella_ no tuvo a nadie para decirle que estaba _bien_ sentir eso. Seguramente solo tenía a gente diciendo que era malvada, que _ella_ era malvada por sentirse atraída por ello… —Suspiró. —Y probablemente usted fue uno de ellos. Usted _odia_ las artes oscuras.

—Realmente siento si… alguna vez hice que tu madre se sintiera _malvada_ por eso, Harry, —Dijo Dumbledore suavemente. —Y lo siento si he hecho que _tú_ te sintieras así-

—Yo ya _sé_ que no soy malvado, —Escupió Harry.

—No lo eres, Harry, —Concordó Dumbledore. —Eres una de las almas más amables con las que he tenido el placer de encontrarme. —Paró, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Solo me preocupo por lo que las artes oscuras te harán-

—No van a _hacer_ nada, —Dijo Harry. —No creo que lo entienda.

Dumbledore permaneció en silencio, y estudió a Harry con ojos calculadores. —Quizá puedas explicármelo, entonces, —Dijo finalmente.

Harry lo miró sorprendido. ¿Eso significaba que Dumbledore estaba realmente dispuesto a escuchar?

Dumbledore continuó. —Admitiré que… mi experiencia con magos oscuros está limitada a un selecto grupo de individuos, —Dijo. —Uno de esos individuos era… quizá el mayor amigo que jamás he tenido. —Sacudió la cabeza. —Lo que hizo… en lo que se convirtió…

Harry se preguntó quién habría sido ese amigo, pero a juzgar por la expresión angustiada en la cara de Dumbledore, decidió que preguntar sería de mal gusto. Irritado como estaba con Dumbledore, ciertamente era tentador abrir viejas heridas, pero si Dumbledore verdaderamente iba a abrir su mente a lo que la oscuridad realmente significaba para él, no quería arruinar esa oportunidad.

—No me voy… a convertir en nada, —Dijo Harry tranquilamente. —Y sé que seremos similares en muchos sentidos, pero yo no soy Tom Riddle.

Dumbledore levantó la vista sorprendido ante la declaración de Harry, pero no dijo nada.

Harry continuó. —Me dijiste que nuestras decisiones son lo que nos hace diferentes, ¿Verdad?

Dejando escapar otro gran suspiro, Dumbledore miró a Harry sobre el marco de sus gafas. —Y aun así has estado tomando las mismas decisiones que hizo Tom Riddle. Es exactamente por eso, Harry, que temo por ti, —Dijo. —En tu primer año, escogiste un camino distinto al de Tom. _Escogiste_ Gryffindor.

—Tampoco escogí Slytherin, exactamente, —Dijo Harry. —Solo le dije al sombrero que me pusiese donde perteneciera. Y yo _pertenezco_ a Slytherin, al igual que pertenezco a la oscuridad. —Hizo una pausa, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Y aun así no estoy tomando las mismas decisiones que Voldemort. Sigo escogiendo amar y preocuparme por mis amigos, —Dijo, y los rostros de sus amigos, antiguos y nuevos, Slytherin y Gryffindor, desfilaron frente a él. —incluso por los que me odian, —Añadió, y le atravesó una punzada cuando pensó en Ron.

Dumbledore asintió. —Eso es verdad, —Dijo. —y eso me lleva a lo que verdaderamente necesito hablar contigo.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon por la sorpresa.

—Como mencioné antes, es _mí_ culpa que acabaseis en el Departamento de Misterios esta noche, Harry, —Dijo Dumbledore. —Sabía que era probable que Voldemort intentase engañaros si ibais allí. ¿Has averiguado por qué?

La mente de Harry repasó todos los eventos de la noche. La oscuridad había empezado a gritarle cuando aparecieron los mortífagos justo después de que hubiese puesto las manos sobre el orbe de cristal. —Hay… una profecía, —Dijo lentamente. No lo había sabido cuando la había tomado, pero aparentemente esa pequeña bola de cristal contenía algún tipo de profecía concerniente a él mismo y a Voldemort.

Dumbledore estaba asintiendo. —Los orbes almacenados en la Sala de las Profecías solo pueden ser tocados por aquellos que son sujetos de su profecía particular, —Dijo, —lo que significa que las únicas personas que podían tocar el orbe que deseaban los mortífagos erais-

—Yo y Voldemort, —Terminó Harry, recordando los nombres que había visto en la vieja etiqueta amarillenta. —¿Pero entonces por qué Voldemort no la cogió el mismo? Estaba en el Ministerio…

—Sospecho que era porque Voldemort no quería revelar su retorno, —Dijo Dumbledore.

—Yo… —Harry se apagó, de pronto dándose cuenta de algo. —No sé lo que le pasó al orbe, —Dijo Harry alarmado. —¿Arrestaron a _todos_ los mortífagos?¿Voldemort podría tener la profecía ahora?¡Puede que sepa lo que dice mientras que nosotros no lo haremos jamás!

Dumbledore sacudió la cabeza. —No sé si Voldemort consiguió hacerse con el orbe, —Dijo. —Pero si lo hizo, seguimos teniendo ventaja.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Los orbes no son más que grabaciones de profecías, —Dijo Dumbledore. —Se crean mágicamente cuando un vidente hace una profecía. Cuando se creó esa profecía en particular, tuve la suerte de presenciarla.

Harry miró a Dumbledore con incredulidad. —Yo… —Paró, sus ojos estrechándose. —La fecha de la profecía… era de antes de mi nacimiento.

Dumbledore asintió apesadumbrado. —Lo era.

—¿Ha… ha sabido que había una profecía sobre mí… durante _años_? —Preguntó con incredulidad.

—Me pesa decir… que sí. —Se levantó de su escritorio, viéndose cansado, y se acercó a un armario. Sacó su pensadero, ese en el que Harry se había caído el año anterior. —Estaba entrevistando a Sybil Trelawney como una posible candidata para dar clases en Hogwarts. Estaba bastante inclinado a dejar de ofertar la asignatura de adivinación, pero decidí que al menos podía verla considerando que era la tataranieta de la gran Cassandra Trelawney. —Sacudió la cabeza. —Fue bastante desagradable. Estaba a punto de marcharme…

Sacó su varita y la presionó contra su sien, y la usó para arrastrar unos pequeños hilos plateados de su mente, y después los depositó en el pensadero. Con una mirada que Harry no podía aspirar a leer, soltó un suspiro antes de empujar la brillante sustancia en el pensadero con su varita.

Una figura fantasmal apareció allí, y Harry reconoció la cara de la profesora Trelawney, cubierta con mantones y sus ojos exagerados por las gafas. Pero cuando habló, no fue con la voz mística y distraída que solía usar en clase; era la misma voz que Harry había oído al final de su tercer año. Era áspera y quebrada y apenas sonaba humana.

— _El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca..., Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes…_

La Profesora Trelawney se hundió en el pensadero, y el silencio que inundó el despacho fue casi opresivo.

—¿Qué significa? —Susurró Harry, incapaz de apartar los ojos del pensadero.

—Significa, —Dijo Dumbledore, —que la persona capaz de derrotar a Lord Voldemort nacería a finales de julio, hace dieciséis años, de padres que ya hubieran desafiado tres veces a Voldemort.

Harry se obligó a mirar a Dumbledore, sintiéndose casi mareado. —¿Y ese… soy yo? —Preguntó.

Dumbledore miró a Harry. —Podrías no haber sido tú, —Dijo. —Cuando se hizo la profecía, determinamos que podrían ser dos chicos diferentes, ambos nacerían a finales de julio de padres que habían escapado de Voldemort en tres ocasiones diferentes. Uno, por supuesto, eras tú. El otro era Neville Longbottom.

—¿Neville? —Preguntó Harry. —Pero… entonces por qué estaba _mi_ nombre en la profecía? ¿Cómo sabe que soy yo?

—Por el contenido del resto de la profecía, —Dijo Dumbledore. —Cuando Voldemort os atacó a ti y a tus padres se hizo evidente que eras tú y no Neville.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Harry. —¿Por qué está tan seguro de que soy yo?

—Porque la profecía afirma que el propio Voldemort te “señalará como su igual”, —Explicó Dumbledore. —Te eligió a ti, Harry. Al hacerlo, puso en marcha la profecía. Si hubiera escogido a Neville…

—Entonces habría sido Neville, —Adivinó Harry. Sus dedos volvieron a repasar la cicatriz en su frente. Supuso que en efecto Voldemort lo había señalado.

Pero algo le molestaba. —¿Por qué eligió a uno para empezar?

—Alguien escuchó la primera parte de la profecía, —Explicó Dumbledore. —Había un espía-

—¿Atacó a mis padres por culpa de _esto_? —Escupió Harry. —¿Están muertos por esto?

—Eso me temo, Harry.

—¿Así que… se supone que soy el _igual_ de Voldemort? —Preguntó Harry incrédulo. —¿Cómo? Él lleva _años_ estudiando magia y artes oscuras, y yo apenas pude plantarle cara a Bellatrix Lestrange. Me hubiera matado si Draco no… —Dejó de hablar, sacudiendo la cabeza furiosamente. —¡Yo no tengo ese tipo de poder! ¡Y definitivamente no tengo ningún tipo de poder que Voldemort desconozca!

—Pero yo creo que sí lo tienes, Harry, —Dijo Dumbledore. —Lo has mencionado antes.

—Yo… ¿Qué? —Harry miró a Dumbledore. ¿Qué tipo de poder podía tener Harry del que Voldemort careciese?

—Es una fuerza a la vez maravillosa y terrible, y es una que tú posees en gran cantidad mientras que Voldemort no tiene nada, —Dijo Dumbledore. —es la fuerza que usaste para salvar a Sirius esta noche, y es la fuerza que te llevó a preocuparte más por el bienestar de tus amigos que por el tuyo propio. —Hizo una pausa, y una extraña sonrisa apareció en la cara de Dumbledore. —Creo que es por eso que te lanzaste a merced de la justicia mágica cuando viste que tu amigo Draco Malfoy estaba en peligro de ser arrestado.

Harry procesó las palabras de Dumbledore, sus ojos estrechándose. —¿Porque me… preocupo por la gente?

Dumbledore asintió. —Sí, —Replicó. —Tienes una profunda cantidad de corazón, Harry, y eso es algo que Voldemort nunca ha conocido.

Harry miró a Dumbledore con incredulidad. —Y la otra parte de la profecía, _ninguno de los dos podrá vivir… mientras siga el otro con vida,_ —Dijo Harry. —Eso significa… ¿Eso significa que uno de los dos tendrá que matar al otro?

—Sí.

—Y usted… usted cree que de algún modo voy a hacer eso con… ¿qué? ¿el poder del _a_ _mor_? —Preguntó Harry sin poder creerlo. Sacudió la cabeza. —Está…

Harry llevaba sintiéndose al límite y enfadado desde que había llegado Dumbledore, y se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba absolutamente furioso. —Ha sabido que esta estúpida profecía existe desde antes de mi nacimiento. ¿Por qué no me lo contó antes?

Dumbledore soltó un gran suspiro antes de sacudir la cabeza. —Me temo… no quería cargarte con esta información, Harry. Mi gran insensatez…

—Sí, eso es bastante _grande, —_ Escupió Harry. Miró a Dumbledore, la furia corriendo a través de él, y se burló, —Eres un _cobarde_.

Dumbledore no protestó ante las palabras de Harry. En su lugar, suspiró. —Lo siento verdaderamente, Harry.

—Deberías.

Fue entonces cuando una ráfaga de claridad atravesó a Harry.

Había pasado gran parte del año irritado con Dumbledore, pero cada una de esas veces había sentido furia pura e inalterada hacia el director, esa furia había sido generalmente de Voldemort.

Ahora, sin embargo, esa furia era toda suya.

—Tenía esperanzas de que pudieras ser un niño un poco más de tiempo, —Continuó Dumbledore. —pero puedo ver que ya no eres un niño. La persona aquí de pie delante mía es un joven hombre, uno que defiendo sus convicciones con todo su corazón.

Harry dejó escapar un bufido y le dio la espalda al director, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿He dañado nuestra amistad más allá de lo recuperable, Harry?

A pesar de su furia e irritación, hubo un pequeño hilo de culpa que empezó a apretar su corazón. Dumbledore le había ocultado información, al igual que Harry le había ocultado información a Hermione, y Harry también sentía que había arruinado su relación con ella.

Pero mientras que Dumbledore había guardado secretos movido por el deseo de proteger a Harry, Harry había guardado secretos para protegerse a sí mismo. Era casi completamente egoísta, que era era exactamente lo que Hermione había dicho de los Slytherins.

—¿Harry?

—No lo sé, señor, —Replicó Harry. —Tengo que pensar en ello. —A pesar de su culpa, Harry sabía que seguía demasiado enfadado para tomar una decisión sobre si podía o no perdonar a Dumbledore. —Si no hay nada más… —Sin molestarse en esperar una respuesta, Harry cruzó el despacho en dirección a la puerta.

La abrió solo para revelar a Snape, con la mano levantada como si estuviese a punto de llamar.

—Potter, —Dijo Snape desdeñoso. —lidiaré contigo en un momento. —Miró a Dumbledore por encima de la cabeza de Harry. ¿Director, está-

—¿Dónde estabas? —Demandó Harry de inmediato, recordando de pronto que no había podido encontrar a Snape en el mapa. Los ojos de Snape volvieron a posarse en él. —Me habían dicho que fuera a buscarte si-

—Cosa que no hiciste, —Replicó Snape. —Por fortuna para ti, la señorita Parkinson _sí_ que vino a verme después de que dejarais el colegio. —Volvió a mirar a Dumbledore. —Director, hay unos cuantos aurores que han venido a arrestar a la profesora Umbridge. Debería acercarse a la entrada por si le necesitan. —Le lanzó a Harry una mirada cortante y desagradable. —Se han disculpado por el retraso, ya que les retuvo que el Ministerio estuviera siendo invadido por mortífagos y… _estudiantes_.

—¡No hemos invadido nada! —Exclamó Harry.

—Dejasteis el colegio, después de que os dijeran específicamente que vinieseis a mí-

—¡Bueno, no estabas aquí! —Espetó Harry.

—¿Me estás acusando de _mentir_? Estaba en mis habitaciones, las cuales no te molestaste en comprobar, —Siseó Snape. —Y pensé que había sido claro, Potter, abandonarás tus tácticas _Gryffindor_ ahora que eres un Slytherin.

— _En realidad_ me dijiste que no incitara a mis compañeros Slytherin a utilizar mis tácticas _Gryffidor_ -

—¡Que es exactamente lo que has _hecho_ , niño idiota! —Espetó Snape.

—¡Caballeros! —Interrumpió Dumbledore. —Seguro que podéis… —Se apagó, pasando la vista entre Snape y Harry.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Harry, con tono malhumorado.

—Se me acaba de ocurrir… —Dumbledore clavó una mirada asertiva en Snape. —Severus, ya que le has estado enseñando Oclumancia al joven Harry, ¿entiendo que eras consciente de las nuevas… inclinaciones mágicas de Harry?

Los ojos de Snape se ensancharon casi imperceptiblemente antes de lanzarle a Harry una mirada aún más fiera que antes.

—Ya veo, —Continuó Dumbledore. —Supongo que debería comprobar la situación de la profesora Umbridge. —Harry se hizo a un lado para dejarle paso, y el director desapareció por las escaleras.

—¿Acabo… acabo de meterte en problemas? —Preguntó Harry en voz baja.

Snape rodó los ojos y después se burló de Harry. —A diferencia de ti, Potter, yo no soy un _alumno_ , —Dijo. —y en cuanto a lo que _tú_ vas a enfrentar por tus acciones, creo que tendrás detención durante las próximas-

—¡Severus! —Llamó Dumbledore desde las escaleras. —Creo que eso es bastante innecesario. Y me gustaría que Harry me acompañase a la entrada. Creo que se merece presenciar los frutos de sus esfuerzos.

***

Harry y Dumbledore llegaron a la entrada justo a tiempo para ver a Pansy y Millicent, acompañados por la Profesora McGonagall, llegando con una atada Umbridge flotadora a remolque. Kingsley y Tonks estaban esperando con otro auror que Harry solo reconoció de haberle visto en el Ministerio. Los ojos del auror se ensancharon cuando vio a Harry, pero no dijo nada.

Otro puñado de alumnos que iban de camino a desayunar se detuvieron en seco, contemplando la escena con ojos como platos.

A diferencia de la última vez que Harry había visto a Umbridge, estaba despierta y prácticamente echaba espuma por la boca. —¡Desatadme inmediatamente! —Demandó. —Sabéis quien _soy, ¿_ Verdad? Soy la Subsecretaria Senior del-

—Eres Dolores Umbridge, —Anunció Kingsley. —y tenemos una orden de arresto.

Los ojos de Umbridge se hincharon de forma asquerosa. —¿Por _qué_? —Demandó.

De pie junto a Kingsley y cruzada de brazos, Tonks enumeró. —Por graves crímenes contra los alumnos, —Dijo. —Veritaserum, modificación de la memoria, magia de sangre… —Hizo una pausa. —Oh, y el uso de una imperdonable. No podemos olvidar eso.

—¿ _En serio_? Exclamó Terry Boot. —Quieres decir que realmente… —Paró, mirando por la entrada, y Harry siguió su mirada hasta que aterrizó sobre Blaise y Draco en un rincón. Hermione, Ron, y Neville estaban a unos pies de distancia. —Harry se sintió aliviado de descubrir que todos se veían un poco ojerosos y desgastados, pero que estaban vivos y enteros.

—¡Zabini! —Gritó Terry. —¡Slytherin serpentoso, realmente lo hiciste!

Los ojos de Blaise se ensancharon. — _Cállate_ , Boot, —Siseó.

—¿Qué? —Dijo Terry. —Conseguiste traer a los aurores-

Blaise hizo un gesto tajante sobre su garganta con la varita, y Terry se calló, pareciendo un poco confuso. Harry alcanzó a Terry y le dio un golpe en el brazo. —No, —Susurró Harry.

—Espera, —Dijo Tonks. —¿Estás diciendo que ese Zabini es nuestro misterioso “Ascelpius”?

Blaise le lanzó una mirada feroz a Terry. —Creía que se suponía que los Ravenclaws eran más sutiles que eso.

McGonagall agitó su varita, y la forcejeante Umbridge flotó sobre Tonks y Kingsley. Con otro movimiento particularmente brusco, Umbridge cayó al suelo frente a ellos sin ceremonias.

—Buenas ataduras, Profesora McGonagall, —Comentó Kingsley.

—Gracias, —Replicó Pansy.

—Es trabajo de la señorita Parkinson, —Dijo McGonagall. —Y estoy de acuerdo.

—¿Qué? —Exclamó un Hofflepuff desde el otro lado de la entrada.

—Espera, ¿ _toda_ la Brigada Inquisitorial estaba en el plan de Zabini? —Dijo Lee Jordan. Blaise se dio una palmada en la frente, murmurando.

Harry cruzó la entrada de inmediato hacia su grupo de amigos, justo a tiempo para oír a Hermione hablando con Blaise en voces susurradas.

—Si tienes miedo de lo que pueda decir tu madre, siempre puedes apuntar a la calidad de sus enseñanza, —Susurraba. —no tiene por qué saber lo de la legislación de Umbridge para los nacidos de muggles.

Blaise la miró con gesto pensativo.

—¿No les has dicho a tus pequeños ayudantes que no dijeran una palabra? —Preguntó Draco.

—Por supuesto que sí, —Contestó Blaise.

—¿Pequeños ayudantes? —Preguntó Hermione burlona, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Potter! —Chilló Umbridge de repente. —Esto es _tu_ culpa, ¿verdad? —En cuanto el Ministro se entere de esto- —Fue interrumpida cuando Kingsley la arrastró hasta ponerla de pie, soltando las cuerdas de Pansy, mientras Tonks la apuntaba con la varita.

—¿Potter? —Harry se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía quién había hablado. Más y más estudiantes estaban llegando al desayuno y la multitud crecía a cada segundo que pasaba.

—Estoy seguro de que el Ministro tiene otras cosas de las que preocuparse, —Dijo Harry desde el otro lado de la entrada, —considerando que acaba de ver a _Voldemort_ en el Ministerio de Magia.

Un jadeo recorrió la multitud. Harry no sabía si se debía a que volvía a usar el nombre de Voldemort o a las noticias de que el Ministro en persona había visto a Voldemort.

—¿Por eso los Slytherins han traicionado a Umbridge de repente? —Preguntó maliciosamente una Hufflepuff rubia.

—Típico, —Respondió un Ravenclaw. —en cuanto parece que su lado va a perder, se cambian de bando.

—¡Oye! —Espetó Angelina. —Harry fue el que me advirtió originalmente de que no bebiera nada que me diera Umbridge, y lo hizo hace _semanas_.

—¿Lo hizo?

—Es _Potter_ , Angelina, —Replicó Katie Bell. —no es un Slytherin de verdad-

— _Sí_ , lo soy, —Contestó Harry.

—Además, estoy bastante seguro de que _Zabini_ es el responsable de que los aurores estén aquí, —Dijo Lee.

—¡ _Ahora_ nunca trabajarás para el Ministerio, Zabini! —Gritó Umbridge mientras Kingsley volvía a atarle las manos en la espalda. —¡De hecho, te será difícil encontrar trabajo _en cualquier sitio_ -

—¡ _Silencio_! —Draco la picó con su varita, y su voz desapareció al instante. Su boca siguió moviéndose, y su cara se arrugó llena de furia cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no emitía ningún sonido.

Tonks soltó una carcajada. —Así está _mucho_ mejor, —Dijo, sonriendo.

—Pero han esperado hasta casi final de curso, —Harry oyó decir a alguien en voz alta. —ahora que todo el daño de la Brigada Inquisitorial está hecho-

—Oh, por el amor de _Merlín_ , —Exclamó Pansy, viéndose bastante contrariada. —La típica oveja, asumiendo lo peor de nosotros…

—¡Slytherins está a cientos de puntos mientras que el resto estamos por los suelos! —Le rebatió a Pansy misma Hufflepuff rubia que había hablado antes.

—¿En serio estáis preocupados por los puntos? —Preguntó Harry indiferente.

—Por supuesto, _tú_ dices eso porque Slytherin está-

—¡Oh, _cállate_ , pequeño ratón tontaina! —Disparó Pansy. —¿Qué tal si _repongo_ todos los puntos que os hemos quitado? ¿ _Eso_ te haría feliz?

La Hufflepuff la miró con la boca abierta, y no era la única. Había más gente mirándola, e incluso los ojos de Millicent estaban abiertos como platos.

—Consideradlo mi último acto como miembro de la Brigada Inquisitorial, —Dijo Pansy despectivamente antes de lanzarle una mirada a McGonagall. —¿si es que aún no ha sido deshabilitada?

McGonagall la miró con la sombra de una sonrisa asomándose en su cara. —Aún no, señorita Parkinson, —Dijo. —creo que si le echas un vistazo a los relojes de arena del comedor, verás que están en orden.

Frunciendo el ceño, Pansy se acercó a Harry y los demás. Harry la sonrió pero su ceño solo se profundizó. —Espero que sepas que hacer eso me ha _dolido_ físicamente, —Dijo.

—Seguro que sí, —Replicó Harry con tono apaciguador. —pero estoy orgulloso de ti, Pans.

Pansy rodó los ojos, pero le ofreció una sonrisita a Harry. —Tiene que terminar en algún momento, ¿no? —Dijo. —Solo estoy… siguiendo la estela de Blaise.

Harry volvió a ahogar la risa al oír sus palabras. Sabía muy bien que las acciones de Pansy no se debían a la bondad de su corazón. Ella quería que las demás casas dejasen de atacar a los Slytherin y aspiraba a mejorar la reputación de los Slytherins, y sabía reconocer una buena oportunidad cuando la veía.

—No me creo que nos estemos preocupando por los puntos, —Dijo una chica de Ravenclaw. —¿No acaba de decir Potter que Quien-Tú-Sabes estaba en el Ministerio?¿Qué ha _pasado_?

—Estoy seguro de que _El Diario El Profeta_ lo cubrirá pronto, señorita Li, —Dijo Dumbldeore, hablando finalmente. —Pero sí. Voldemort ha sido visto en el Ministerio de Magia. Por suerte le sacaron antes de que pusiese causar ningún daño real.

 _Daño real mi trasero_ , Pensó Harry, lanzándole una mirada a Dumbldeore.

—¡Oye, Potter! —Gritó Ernie Macmillan desde el otro lado de la entrada. —Solo para estar seguros, esto significa que _no_ te has unido a Quien-Tú-Sabes, ¿Verdad?

Dumbldeore pareció sorprenderse al oír eso, y por el rabillo del ojo, Harry vio cómo Kingsley giraba la cabeza hacia él con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Por supuesto que no, Macmillian. —Cassius Warrington se apoyó contra una pared lejana, viéndose bastante aburrido. Freya estaba de pie junto a él con una sonrisa en su cara. —Potter _nunca_ se uniría al Señor Oscuro. —Encontró los ojos de Harry desde el otro lado de la entrada, y Harry tan solo le sostuvo la mirada.

—¿Entonces por qué-

—No es como si pudiera _decir_ que había regresado, ¿Verdad? —Dijo Freya. —Así que necesitaba otro modo de hacer que los bobos supieran que había vuelto.

—¿Qué?

—¿Pero cómo sabemos que realmente ha vuelto? —Preguntó un Ravenclaw. —El Ministerio lo negó la última vez que Potter dijo-

—Creerme cuando digo que ha vuelto, —Dijo Kingsley. —el Ministro en persona lo vio, que es por lo que tenemos que irnos lo antes posible. ¿Tonks? ¿Williamson? —Él y Williamson tomaron a Umbridge uno por cada brazo y la arrastraron hasta la escalinata, pero Tonks se quedó atrás un momento, acercándose rápidamente a Harry.

—Harry, he oído lo que ha pasado. Lo que hiciste, —Susurró. Miró a Draco, estrechando los ojos. —Y también lo que hiciste _tú_. Gracias por eso, _primo_.

—Lo siento, —Dijo Draco, sin sonar arrepentido en absoluto.

—Sé que la mierda va a llegar al barro en algún momento, pero solo quería que supieras que estoy contigo, ¿Vale? —Continuó Tonks. —Mi madre… ella es como tú. O lo era, como sea. —Sonrió. —Aunque tengo la fastidiosa sensación de que mi madre ya sabe lo tuyo…

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. —Podría, —Dijo taimado.

Tonks se rio. —Bueno, estoy segura de que nuestra casa está abierta si la necesitas, ¿vale?

Harry asintió. —Gracias.

Ella empezó a darse la vuelta hacia la escalinata, pero se quedó quieta, estudiando a Blaise por un momento antes de que otra gran sonrisa se extendiera por su cara. —Mis felicitaciones... Ascelpius. —Le ofreció un saludo ates de darse la vuelta para correr detrás de Kingsley y Williamson, viéndose completamente carente de gracia y casi cayéndose por las escaleras.

Harry ignoró las miradas que ahora estaban completamente centradas en su rincón de la entrada, dándoles la espalda y encarando a sus amigos.

—Estoy _hambrienta_ , —Dijo Pansy. —Y _completamente_ exhausta. Llevo toda la noche despierta preocupándome por vosotros tres, sabéis.

—Yo… no creo que sea capaz de comer ahora mismo, —Dijo Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Bien, porque ahí viene Theo, —Dijo Draco, señalando hacia la escalera. Theo estaba subiendo fatigosamente, viéndose cansado pero un poco aturdido. Debía de haberse encontrado con los aurores en las escaleras.

—Puedes irte a dormir un poco, Harry. Nosotros hablaremos con Theo.

Harry tomó aliento profundamente y lo soltó. —Gracias.

Draco y los demás fueron a las puertas del Gran Comedor pata esperar a Theo, dejando a Harry con Ron, Neville, y Hermione.

Los tres Gryffindors lo miraron, y Harry dejó que sus ojos cayeran al suelo. —Lo siento, —Dijo en voz baja.

No estaba completamente seguro de por qué se estaba disculpando. ¿Por arrastrarlos al Ministerio? ¿Por no ser lo que esperaban? ¿Por dejarlos tirados?

No dijeron nada, y Harry levantó la vista para ver cómo Ron abría y cerraba la boca, aparentemente falto de palabras. Neville parecía igual de mareado que en el Ministerio.

—Solo… voy a… —Neville se apagó, sonando nervioso, y salió rápidamente del Gran Comedor.

Ron lo miró con los ojos como platos antes de volver a mirar a Harry. —Sí, yo… —Siguió a Neville de inmediato. Harry observó sus retiradas mientras se le formaba un agujero en el estómago.

—¿Podemos tener esa charla ahora? —Dijo Hermione en voz baja. —¿Ahora que hemos… salido con vida?

***

Cruzaron el castillo en silencio rápidamente, dirigiéndose al aula abandonada junto a la biblioteca. Tan pronto como llegaron Hermione le lanzó un hechizo imperturbable a la puerta mientras Harry sacaba dos sillas desvencijadas, colocándolas una enfrente de la otra.

Se sentaron, y simplemente se miraron por un largo momento antes de que Hermione presionara los labios. Harry vio lo que se le venía encima y se preparó para la inevitable explosión.

—¿Cómo has _podido_ , Harry? —Preguntó Hermione. —¡Eres más inteligente que esto, sé que lo eres! ¡Empezar a enredar con las artes oscuras… _sabes_ lo peligroso-

—Hermione, —Dijo Harry. —Tú no-

—¿Cómo comenzó siquiera? —Continuó Hermione, ignorando la débil interrupción de Harry. —¿Los Slytherins te convencieron-

—¡No los culpes a ellos de esto! —Exclamó Harry. —¡Ya estaba aprendiendo artes oscuras antes de ser reseleccionado!

Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon al oír eso. —¿Así que estabas jugueteando con magia que no entendías por cuenta propia? ¡Eso es hasta _peor_ , Harry!

—¡La entiendo mejor que tú! —Espetó Harry, y se puso de pie de un salto echando chispas por los ojos.

—¡Entonces explícamelo, Harry! —Devolvió Hermione. —Has estado tan… _diferente_ este año, estás siendo hermético y deshonesto y-

—¡ _Sé_ que lo he sido! —Gritó Harry. —Porque sabía que reaccionarías exactamente así. Se lo habrías dicho a Dumbledore o a McGonagall y-

—¡Si lo hubiese hecho, habría sido porque eres mi _amigo_ , Harry! —Dijo Hermione, su voz empezaba a elevarse, también. —¡Y estás metiéndote en algo increíblemente peligroso!

—¡ _Toda_ la magia es peligrosa, Hermione! —Casi rugió Harry, su cara retorciéndose por la furia, y Hermione pareció encogerse y alejarse de él.

—Eso también es diferente, —Dijo Hermione, tragando saliva. —Te… te enfadas con más facilidad, y ahora cuando te enfureces eres un poco…

—¿Un poco _qué_? —Gruñó Harry.

—Das miedo, —Dijo Hermione. —En el Ministerio, cuando conjuraste ese gigante de fuego… te veías _aterrador_. —Sacudió la cabeza. —Ni siquiera parecías tú mismo, Harry. No… no me gusta tener miedo de ti.

Harry pestañeó ante sus palabras, y su furia pareció desinflarse. —Yo… lo siento, —Dijo. Llevaba semanas sabiendo que era verdad, pero oírlo en voz alta le hizo acordarse: su declaración había hecho que su ya de por sí volátil temperamento se volviese incluso peor.

—¿Es esto lo que las artes oscuras le hacen a la gente? —Dijo Hermione.

Harry quería protestar, pero ella no iba del todo desencaminada. —Es… es más complicado que eso, Hermione, —Dijo Harry en voz baja.

—¿Cómo pudiste… seguir practicándolas, sabiendo lo que te está haciendo? —Demandó Hermione.

Harry cerró los ojos, de pronto inmensamente exhausto. Supuso que era porque no había dormido en más de un día, pero se dio cuenta de que simplemente no tenía energías para mantener una mala discusión con una de las amigas que conocía desde hacía más tiempo. —¿Hermione… podrías tan solo… escucharme? —Preguntó cansado.

— _Estoy_ escuchando-

—No, quiero decir… —Hizo una pausa, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Quiero contártelo _todo_. Han pasado un montón de cosas y he descubierto tantas cosas sobre mí mismo que antes no sabía, y… —De pronto se le quebró la voz, y las palabras empezaron a manar de su boca. —Tenía tantas ganas de hablar contigo sobre ello, pero no _podía_. Tengo amigos en Slytherin, _buenos_ amigos, pero sigo echando de menos hablar contigo. He tenido que descubrir todas estas cosas sobre mí sin ti… y sin Ron. —Tomó un aliento tembloroso, después otro. —Llevo meses preocupado de que cuando lo descubrieses… te perdería a ti también.

Hermione pareció sorprenderse al oír eso, y por un largo y tenso momento, no contestó. Al final, dejó ir un suspiro, sacó su varita, y apuntó a una de las sillas medio rotas. — _Pulvifors_. —Con su gracia usual, transformó la silla en un gran almohadón, repitiéndolo unas cuantas veces antes de pasarle un par a Harry. Él la miró interrogante y ella simplemente rodó los ojos.

—Si me estabas guardando tantas cosas como creo que estás implicando, —Dijo tranquilamente, —parece que esta conversación va a ser larga. Esas sillas no eran exactamente cómodas.

Harry fue atravesado por una oleada de gratitud, y tomó los almohadones. Se sentaron uno enfrente del otro sobre los almohadones transformados, haciendo espejo de la postura del otro.

Harry tomó una profunda inspiración y la soltó lentamente. —Háblame de tu año.

Y Harry lo hizo.

No fue fácil. Al principio intentó explicarlo cronológicamente, pero después se daba cuenta de que se le había olvidad mencionar algo. Al final intentó explicar una cosa cada vez, parándose para hacer aclaraciones cuando Hermione le preguntaba.

Habló de las artes oscuras y las afinidades oscuras, y de cómo él tenía una fuerte, casi irresistible afinidad oscura. Con algo de dificultad, admitió que probablemente su interés por las artes oscuras le había llevado inconscientemente a tomar la decisión de ir a Slytherin en vez de a Gryffindor.

Le habló de su miedo a que su afinidad viniese de Voldemort, después sonrió un poco cuando explicó que Draco había sido el que había señalado que no importaba de dónde viniese, ahora era _su_ afinidad. Siguió por describir la esperanza que había tenido cuando pensó que podría venir de su padre, la decepción cuando descubrió que no, y la maravilla ante la revelación que le había roto los esquemas de que realmente había sido su madre quien tenía talento para las artes oscuras.

Explicó cómo había decidido convertirse en mago oscuro y cómo la oscuridad era el primer sitio al que sentía que pertenecía, incluso si la oscuridad no era exactamente un _lugar._ Intentó explicar cómo se sentía cuando la oscuridad lo envolvía y lo reconfortaba, y cómo él parecía saber exactamente qué quería decir incluso cuando no pronunciaba una sola palabra real.

Trató de hacerla entender que aunque algunas cosas en él hubiesen cambiado: su mal temperamento era peor que antes, el hechizo Patronus se sentía como si algo terrible se retorciese a través de su cuerpo, y que ahora entendía que era capaz de causar una inmensa cantidad de dolor y desgracia; seguía siendo, en el fondo, el mismo Harry de siempre.

Seguía amando a las mismas personas, y seguía queriendo ayudar a todo el que pudiera. La diferencia era que ahora también quería ayudar a los magos oscuros además del resto del mundo mágico. Explicó la persecución injusta de la oscuridad y aquellos que se alineaban con la oscuridad, y le produjo satisfacción ver que Hermione soltaba un pequeño jadeo cuando le dijo que la biblioteca de Hogwarts estaba sesgada a por solo punto de vista.

Reveló que aunque muchos magos oscuros acudían a Voldemort porque realmente creían en su ideología fallida, muchos otros lo hacían porque sentían que nadie más los protegería de la persecución. De mala gana, explicó que algunos creían que _él_ podría enseñarles que Voldemort no era la única opción.

—No creo que yo siendo oscuro hubiera permanecido en secreto mucho más tiempo, —Explicó. —y no es así como me hubiera gustado revelarlo, pero-

—El Ministro ordenó que ninguno de los presentes dijese nada, —Dijo Hermione.

Harry parpadeó, incrédulo. —¿Qué?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. —No tuve ocasión de decírtelo antes, —Dijo. —pero oímos el final de lo que les estaba diciendo a los aurores.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? —Preguntó Harry.

—Ya sabe que el mundo mágico va a culparlo por no confirmar el regreso de Voldemort, —Dijo. —creo que cree que le también echarán la culpa de que tú… te hayas vuelto oscuro. Después de todo también ha pasado “bajo su supervisión”. —Suspiró. —Ya sabe que llegará a la prensa tarde o temprano, pero creo que cree que tantas… malas noticias a la vez no serían buenas para el ánimo público.

—No son… _malas_ noticias, —Dijo Harry, incluso aunque sabía muy bien que sería exactamente así como se lo tomaría la mayor parte del mundo mágico.

—Yo… —Hermione cerró la boca y le dio a Harry una larga mirada contemplativa.

—¿Tú crees que lo son? —Preguntó Harry.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. —Honestamente no estoy segura, Harry, —Dijo en voz baja.

Harry se sintió como si una mano helada le agarrase del pecho. Había sabido que era definitivamente posible que perdiera a Hermione, pero sin importar lo mucho que se lo esperara, seguía sin estar preparado para que pasase.

—Yo… oh, Harry, no estoy segura de _qué_ pensar, —Dijo, sonando frustrada. —sé que sigues siendo tú, pero las artes oscuras… se siente… _raro_. ¡Ese hechizo que hizo Malfoy, se sintió increíblemente extraño!

—Eh… —Harry pestañeó. —¿Qué?

—¡Fue como si una… _ola_ me atravesara! —Continuó Hermione.

Harry fue ligeramente consciente de que su boca se abría , y miró a Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Tú… lo sentiste, —Repitió Harry, pasmado. —¿Sentiste la magia oscura incluso cuando no iba dirigida a ti? —Estaban pasando tantas cosas en ese momento que ni siquiera estaba seguro de si _él_ había sentido la magia del hechizo de Draco.

—Sí, y no puedo decir que fuera… —Hermione hizo una pausa. —No se estaba… enroscando a mi alrededor como una manta o _reconfortándome_ ni nada de lo que has dicho antes.

—Pero el hecho de que lo sintieses siquiera… —Harry se apagó, de nuevo dolorosamente consciente de que no sabía suficiente sobre artes oscuras. —Hermione… este verano… —La miró con ojos contemplativos. —¿Intentaste entrar en esa habitación de Grimmauld Place? ¿Esa de la que te hablé antes?

—¿De la que estabas hablando antes? ¿Esa en la que nadie podía entrar? —Preguntó Hermione, sonando un poco confusa. —Excepto tú, aparentemente. Y por supuesto que lo intenté. Todo el mundo lo intentó.

—¿Quién la encontró primero?

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nada?

—Solo… sígueme la corriente.

—Fui yo, —Dijo Hermione.

La mente de Harry iba a toda velocidad. —Tengo otra pregunta, —Dijo. —hace unos meses, cuando me preguntaste si estaba enredando con las artes oscuras, ¿Qué te hizo sospechar?

—Yo… —Hermione se calló, su confusión parecía crecer. —Esas heridas en tus manos, supongo, y el hechizo que usaste en Aplebee. También estaban los rumores que corrían por Gryffindor, pero sobre todo fue… me dio la sensación de que me estaba _perdiendo_ algo, —Dijo. —Sentía que _tenía_ que preguntarte por ello.

En el fondo, sabía que estaba dando cosas por sentado, probablemente porque quería encontrar algún motivo para que Hermione siguiese siendo su amiga. Pero Hermione había sentido la magia de un hechizo oscuro, Harry ni siquiera había sentido el hechizo. La biblioteca se había presentado para ella igual que para él, ¿Pero qué era lo que había dicho Sirius?

_Esta biblioteca solo se abre para aquellos en quien confía._

La biblioteca, igual que la oscuridad, era casi un ser viviente, y o bien Hermione no tenía la afinidad correcta para entrar o bien la biblioteca no confiaba en ella por algún motivo.

Después de todo, a Hermione le habían enseñado que las artes oscuras eran malvadas, pero no es como si fuera la primera hija de muggles que pensaba eso.

—Hermione… —Dijo Harry lentamente. —Si este verano volvemos a Grimmauld Place, creo que deberías volver a intentar abrir esa puerta.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Hermione con curiosidad. Después le ofreció una sonrisa tentativa. —De hecho, iba a decirte… sobre todo esto…

—¿Todo esto? —Dijo Harry. —¿Te refieres a mí y a las artes oscuras?

—Sí, —Dijo Hermione. —Aún… aún no estoy segura para nada, Harry, pero… —Hizo una pausa. —Estoy dispuesta a darle a esto, y a ti, una oportunidad. —Después levantó la barbilla desafiante, y Harry reconoció la testarudez en sus ojos. —Tengo que decir… _estoy_ dispuesta, siempre y cuando me prestes libros que demuestren lo que estás diciendo, esos que dices que _faltan_ en la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Harry la miró durante un momento, después estalló en carcajadas. —Tendría que haberme imaginado que creerías a un libro antes que a mí, —Dijo, sintiéndose un poco histérico. Supuso que probablemente era comprensible, después de todo estaba al borde de la extenuación completa.

Frunciendo el ceño, Hermione tomó uno de sus almohadones y se lo lanzó a Harry, y su risa tan solo se hizo mayor. Después de un momento, ella también empezó a reírse.

Se sentía un poco como si se estuviesen riendo solo por reír, pero también se sentía bien. Harry era dolorosamente consciente del hecho de que si amistad con Hermione podía seguir en peligro; pero ella estaba dispuesta a verlo con sus ojos, y eso significaba muchísimo para él. Tener la oportunidad de reír con ella, de _realmente_ reírse, se sentía como algo largamente aplazado y maravillosamente familiar.

Con el tiempo consiguieron calmarse, a Hermione se le estaban saltando las lágrimas y Harry se sostenía el costado por el flato.

—¿Y qué más, Harry? —Preguntó ella.

—Harry pestañeó. —¿Eh?

—¿Qué más quieres contarme?

Harry la miró confuso. —Creo que ya te lo he dicho todo… —Dijo. Sus cejas se arrugaron en concentración, intentando recordar si había algo que no hubiese mencionado.

Hermione pareció contemplarlo por un momento antes de asentir. —Vale. Puedes contármelo cuando estés preparado.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Preguntó Harry.

—No pasa nada, Harry-

—Esto no es _justo_ , Hermione, —Protestó Harry. —Estás ahí sentada pensando que te oculto algo más y… —Hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño. —Siento que vas a… molestarte si crees que no te estoy contando algo…

Hermione sacudió su cabeza con firmeza. —¡No me refería a eso! No tienes por qué contármelo, Harry-

—¡Pero ya te lo he dicho todo!

Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon. —Tú… realmente no tienes ni idea de lo que te estoy hablando, ¿Verdad?

—¡No! —Espetó Harry. —¡Pero aparentemente, tú si tienes alguna idea de lo que _supuestamente_ no te estoy contando!

Hermione abrió la boca, después la cerró.

Harry la miró. —¿Qué más crees que estoy escondiendo? —Preguntó.

Ella lo miró un momento. —No… no lo sé, Harry. No es asunto mío si no quieres que lo sea, y es extraño tener esta conversación contigo si verdaderamente eres _tan_ inconsciente de-

—Mi uso de las artes oscuras tampoco era exactamente asunto tuyo, —Dijo Harry, con una sombra de saña en la voz. —¡Tan solo escúpelo, Hermione!

Ella soltó un extraño y un poco angustiado “humph” antes de presionar los labios. Después se sentó y miró a Harry directamente a los ojos. —Bien, —Dijo. —¿Qué está pasando entre tú y Malfoy?

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Harry, con la voz ligeramente cascada. —¿A qué te refieres?

Hermione tragó antes de preguntar. —Quiero decir… ¿Vosotros dos estáis… _enredados_?

Harry abrió mucho los ojos. —¿Enredados? —Preguntó incrédulo. —¿Quieres decir, como… como saliendo? —Se sentía completa y absolutamente anonadado. —¿Me estás preguntando si estoy _saliendo_ con Draco?

—Yo… —Hermione hizo una pausa. —Sé que no debería asumir… y a lo mejor es que todos los Slytherins son muy afectivos entre ellos y nunca me había dado cuenta, también le estabas dando la mano a Parkinson este otoño… —Parecía estar divagando de una forma que no era característica de Hermione. —Pero no era solo que fuerais dados de la mano, también estuviste perdiendo los papeles por _completo_ cada vez que la vida de Malfoy estaba en peligro, incluso cuando las vidas de _todos_ estaban en peligro…

—Yo… —Harry sacudió la cabeza. —No estamos saliendo, Hermione.

—¿Pero tú… quieres estarlo? —Preguntó, sonando dudosa.

—¿De dónde te estás sacando todo esto? —Preguntó Harry.

—Eh… bueno, tú nunca has sido una mano muy afectiva, —Dijo Hermione. —Pero vosotros dos parecíais… quiero decir, a cada oportunidad que teníais… —Se estaba poniendo mur roja. —Parecía que no podíais quitaros las manos de encima.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. —Draco y yo hemos… me refiero… nos hemos vuelto cercanos este año, supongo, —Dijo. —Ha hablado conmigo de muchas cosas que han pasado, y parece que me lee la mente, y… —Hizo una pausa, pasándose una mano por el pelo. —Me toma mucho de la mano y se ha vuelto un poco un hábito, y supongo que dormí con él cuando-

— _¡¿Qué?!*_ —Exclamó Hermione, con la boca abierta.

—¡Solo _dormir_! —Se corrigió Harry, queriendo darse una palmada en la frente. —Como en la misma cama, y fue casi un accidente… —Sintió cómo su cara enrojecía de vergüenza. —Blaise no se rio de nosotros, así que no es justo que _tú_ -

—¡No me estoy riendo! —Dijo Hermione rápidamente. —Oh, esta conversación está yendo _fatal…_ —Sacudió la cabeza. —Solo estaba pensando en lo que dijiste antes sobre… averiguar cosas sobre ti mismo y no poder hablar de ello, así que pensé que te referías… ¡Oh, soy una amiga _horrible_! Si tenías algo que decirme, debería haber esperado a que me lo dijeras. Oh, lo _siento_ , Harry. No debería hacer asumido…

Harry se quedó callado. Su sonrojo no desapareció, y el recuerdo de la noche que había terminado con Draco y él acurrucados en la cama de Draco volvió a su memoria.

Y Harry se dio cuenta de que Hermione no estaba exactamente _equivocada_.

—Yo… —Cuando finalmente volvió a hablar, le salió un gallo. Tragó saliva para aclararse la garganta y volvió a intentarlo. —Creo… que quería besarlo. —Bajó la vista a sus zapatos, de repente bastante poco dispuesto a encontrar los ojos de Hermione.

Hermione se congeló, mirándolo con los labios ligeramente partidos. —Yo… tú… yo… —Pestañeó como un búho intentando encontrar las palabras. —¿ _Crees_ que querías besarlo?

Harry tan solo asintió, jugueteando ociosamente con sus cordones.

—Harry, —Dijo Hermione con voz tranquila y razonable. —si _crees_ que querías besarlo, probablemente es que _querías_.

Harry volvió a tragar y empezó a enroscar el cordón en su dedo. —¿Eso… eso está bien?

—¿Qué? ¡Por _supuesto_ que está bien! —Dijo Hermione, y Harry finalmente sintió que podía volver a mirarla a los ojos. —Quiero decir… es _Malfoy_ , pero… viendo lo que hizo en el Ministerio, supongo… supongo que no es la misma persona que antes, ¿no?

Harry le otorgó una sonrisa débil pero irónica. —Sigue siendo la misma persona, —Dijo. —Creo que solo ha… madurado.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. —Todos lo hemos hecho.

Harry soltó una carcajada. Siguió jugueteando con su cordón, y la punta de su dedo empezó a volverse de un extraño color morado rojizo.

—Harry… tengo que preguntarte algo, —Dijo Hermione. —Me has preguntado si está bien, que lo _está_ , pero… has sonado _raro_. ¿Estás _tú_ bien? ¿Habías hablado de esto con alguien?

Harry no contestó al principio, y entonces finalmente liberó su dedo del cordón y levantó las manos para pasarse los dedos por el pelo. —Para ser honesto, esta es la primera vez que lo he _pensado_ siquiera, Hermione, —Dijo. —Es solo que… han pasado tantas cosas este año.

Hermione soltó una carcajada. —Supongo que tiene sentido. Cambiarte a Slytherin, volverte un mago oscuro, Umbridge… _estabas_ lidiando con un montón de cosas a la vez, —Dijo. —supongo que no tenías capacidad mental suficiente para encajar una cosa más que tenías que descubrir.

Harry parpadeó, repitiendo sus palabras en su cabeza, y después la miró. —¡Eh!

—Oh, no quería decir _eso_ , Harry, —Dijo Hermione, rodando los ojos. —No eres estúpido. Ni de lejos. —Pausó, y sus labios temblaron. —Solo eres un _chico_.

—¡ _Oye_! —El cojín que Hermione le había lanzado antes volvió volando en su dirección, y volvieron a echarse a reír.

Cuando se tranquilizaron, Hermione abrazó el almohadón contra su pecho y le lanzó otra mirada de escrutinio a Harry. —¿Vas… vas a hacer algo al respecto? —Preguntó. —Sobre que… quieres besar a Malfoy?

—Yo… —Harry se calló, tragando saliva. —No lo sé.

Hermione dejó salir un murmullo con una expresión contemplativa en su cara. —Por si te sirve de algo, —Dijo, —basándome en lo que he visto, creo que probablemente él también quiere besarte a ti.

***

Harry estuvo rodeado tan pronto como puso un pie en la sala común de Slytherin.

—¡Eres un _idiota_! —Exclamó Daphne, golpeándole repetidamente en la cabeza con uno de los cojines del sofá. —¡Es como si hubieras tomado cada una de las malas decisiones que podías tomar! ¡En qué demonios estabas-

—Daphne, —Dijo Harry, atrapando el cojín y arrancándoselo de las manos. Eso pareció ser una mala elección porque entonces Daphne empezó a usar los puños, y Harry terminó intentando defenderse usando el cojín como escudo.

—¡Podrías haber _muerto_ y Blaise y Draco podrían haber _muerto_ y has revelado tu relación con las artes oscuras y uno pensaría que después de todo un maldito _año_ en Slytherin habrías dejado tu idiotez _Gryffindor_ -

—¡Daphne! —Dijo Harry, esta vez más alto. —Vamos a fingir que ya me siento fatal por esto, y no tienes que seguir gritándome por ello.

—¡Eres- un maldito- _subnormal_! —Daphne acentuó cada una de sus palabras con un golpe antes de parar abruptamente y lanzar sus brazos sobre los hombros de Harry.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, —Dijo Harry, con la voz un poco amortiguada por su pelo. —Creo que puede ser la última de mis idioteces Gryffindor… lo que fuera.

—Lo creeré cuando lo vea, —Dijo Daphne, apartándose para mirarlo.

Se sentía desinflado y derrotado, y lo único que quería era meterse en la cama. Pero mientras la miraba, recordó algo que le había estado molestando desde su charla con Dumbledore. —Daphne… –Dijo, —¿Por qué no te declaras oscura?

Un destello de molestia cruzó la ya irritada cara de Daphne. —Ya te lo he dicho, —Dijo. —Quiero-

—Mantener tus opciones abiertas, sí, —Dijo Harry. —¿Pero qué significa eso realmente?

El descontento de Daphne se disolvió en confusión. —Yo… no hay muchos hechizos de luz que todavía se conozcan, pero me gustaría seguir siendo capaz de hacerlos.

—¿Como el hechizo Patronus?

—Ese es uno, sí, —Dijo Daphne. —¿Por qué preguntas esto?

—Así que lo sabías.

—Sabía que… —Los ojos de Daphne se ensancharon. —¿Quieres decir… que tú no? —De pronto soltó un jadeo y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos. —Podías lanzar un Patronus corpóreo completo y ahora no eres capaz… oh, _Harry_.

—Sigo pudiendo, —Dijo Harry. —solo me hace sentir como si fuera a vomitar cuando lo hago.

—¿Puedes? —Dijo Daphne, con la boca abierta. —¡Harry, eso es _increíble_ -

—No me importa, —Dijo Harry. —Lo que quiero saber es por qué nadie se molestó en decirme que ese era un riesgo. —Sacudió la cabeza. —Quiero decir… honestamente no estoy seguro de si hubiera importado, de todos modos, pero ¿Por qué tuve que enterarme por Dumbledore?

—Me… me imaginé que Draco o Blaise te lo habrían dicho, —Dijo Daphne. —yo no era la que te estaba intentando convencer para que te declarases.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon al darse cuenta. ¿Se lo habían ocultado a propósito, pensando que podría influir en su decisión de declararse?

—Pero… Si siempre he tenido afinidad oscura, ¿Cómo es que pude aprenderlo para empezar? —Preguntó. —¿No me habría hecho sentir enfermo, como se sienten las artes oscuras para Tracey?

Daphne sacudió la cabeza. —La luz y la oscuridad son similares, pero siguen sin ser lo mismo, Harry. Las artes oscuras hacen que aquellos con afinidad luminosa se sientan enfermos, pero se supone que las artes luminosas solo son más difíciles para aquellos con afinidad oscura.

Harry pestañeó al entenderlo. —Me… me llevó meses aprender el Patronus, —Dijo en voz baja. —Pensé que era porque… Lupin dijo que era muy avanzado, y solo tenía trece…

— _Es_ muy avanzado, —Dijo Daphne, —es difícil incluso para quienes tienen afinidad luminosa.

—Dumbledore piensa que las afinidades son un mito, —Dijo Harry. —dijo que nunca había conocido a nadie con afinidad luminosa, y pensaba que los magos oscuros usaban su propia afinidad como excusa.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Daphne incrédula. —No puede ser… ¡Dumbledore, de entre todos los magos, tiene que ser un mago de luz!

—¿Puedes pensar en un solo mago de luz _conocido_? —Preguntó Harry. —Si no es Dumbledore…

Daphne miró a Harry con incredulidad. —Yo… no, —Dijo. —Dumbledore es el único que… _pensaba_ que conocía. —Hizo una pausa, sacudiendo la cabeza. —A lo mejor sabemos tan poco de la luz como la luz, o el resto del mundo mágico más bien, sabe de la oscuridad.

—Yo… —Harry dejó ir un suspiro. —¿Dónde están los demás? —Preguntó. —¿Han vuelto del desayuno?

—Creo que han subido al dormitorio, —Contestó Daphne.

Harry sintió cómo la inquietud se apoderaba de todos los huesos de su cuerpo cuando miró al pasillo hacia los dormitorios. Probablemente seguían hablando con Theo, Vince y Greg.

 _Les he arruinado la vida_ , Pensó Harry.

—Theo no está enfadado contigo, —Dijo Daphne, como si pudiese leer los pensamientos de Harry. —deberías ir a verlo. —Le dio un amable empujón hacia el dormitorio, y Harry le lanzó una sonrisa agradecida.

Aunque el dormitorio estaba un poco abarrotado (contenía a todos los Slytherins de su año menos Daphne) nadie estaba hablando cuando Harry entró. La mayoría estaban acurrucados en o alrededor del sofá, aunque Theo y Tracey estaban sentados en la cama de Theo. La mano de Tracey estaba alrededor de la de Theo, y Theo parecía estar cavando un agujero en la tarima solo con sus ojos.

—Lo siento, —Dijo Harry en voz baja. Miró a Greg y a Vince y después otra vez a Theo, quien finalmente arrancó la vista del suelo para mirar a Harry.

—Es… —Theo suspiró. —La culpa es solo de mi padre, —Dijo. —Es solo que…

—Greg y yo estaremos bien, —Dijo Vince. —Pero Theo…

—No tengo ni idea de a dónde voy a ir, —Terminó Theo por él. —mi madre está muerta, y mi padre…

—Ya te lo he dicho, Theo, te quedarás con nosotros, —Dijo Pansy desde el sofá.

Theo sacudió la cabeza. —Eso si a tu familia le parece bien-

— _Eres_ parte de la familia-

—y si al _Ministerio_ le parece bien, —Continuó. —Como mi padre va a ir a Azkaban. Técnicamente voy a estar al cuidado del maldito Ministerio. ¿Realmente crees que van a dejar que el hijo de un mortífago haga lo que le plazca?

—El Ministerio va a estar echo un caos, considerando lo que ha pasado, —Dijo Blaise. —Creo que van a tener cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse que tú.

Theo liberó un pesado suspiro, desenredó su mano de la de Tracey, y se puso de pie. Se veía aún más delgado de lo normal cuando se giró para volver a mirar a Harry. —Eso… esa maldición que usaste en mi padre, —Dijo.

—Lo siento, Theo, —Dijo Harry. —Solo estaba…

—Salvando a Draco, lo sé, —Contestó Theo. —Solo… ¿Sabes si tiene algún… efecto a largo plazo?

Harry tragó con fuerza. —Para ser honesto, —Dijo. —no tengo ni idea.

Theo asintió y su expresión solo se volvió aún más meditabunda.

—De todas formas, ¿Por qué se llevó a Draco? —Preguntó Harry cansado.

Los demás intercambiaron miradas, y Draco se puso de pie antes de cruzar la habitación para quedar frente a Harry. —Por que me vio coger esto. —Se echó la mano al bolsillo para sacar un pequeño y familiar orbe de cristal.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon. —¿Habéis…

—No lo hemos escuchado, —Dijo Draco, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Es tuyo. —Se lo tendió a Harry.

Harry titubeó, después lo tomó de la mano de Draco. Lo miró, y de pronto, una furia ardiente y glacial empezó a arremolinarse en su interior.

 _Todo_ había sido por culpa de la estúpida profecía.

Era el motivo por el que Voldemort le había arrastrado al Departamento de Misterios. Era el motivo por el que Sirius había sido arrestado, igual que los padres de sus compañeros. Era el motivo por el que había revelado su uso de las artes oscuras y el motivo por el que que su amistad con Neville y Ron estaba dañada más allá de lo reparable.

Era el motivo por el que sus padres estaban muertos.

Su agarre se volvió casi imposiblemente apretado hasta que sus nudillos estuvieron completamente blancos, y de pronto el orbe de cristal estalló en su mano.

Pansy se puso de pie a la vez que Draco gritaba, —¡Harry! —Draco lo alcanzó y tiró de la ahora sangrante mano de Harry, ya empezando a quitar las esquirlas de cristal incrustadas en la palma de Harry.

—Supongo… que puedo entender que no quieras saber lo que dice, Harry, pero… —Dijo Blaise, —¿Estás seguro de que deberías haber hecho eso?

—Y a sé lo que dice, —Soltó Harry a través de sus dientes apretados.

Draco levantó la vista de su inspección de la mano de Harry, sorprendido. —¿Qué?

—Dumbledore, —Dijo Harry. —Lo sabía. Él estaba allí cuando se hizo la profecía. Lo sabía desde antes de que yo naciera.

—“S.P.T a A.P.W.B.D”. Es lo que ponía en la etiqueta, —Dijo Blaise. —Albus Percival _Algo Como Fuera_ Dumbledore. —Sacudió la cabeza. —Deberíamos haberlo sabido. —¿Quién es S.P.T?

—La profesora Trelawney, —Dijo Harry. —supongo que hay un motivo por el que Dumbledore la deja trabajar aquí, después de todo.

—¿Dumbledore lo ha sabido… todo este tiempo? —Preguntó Draco, con el rostro retorcido de furia. —¿Y nunca te había dicho nada?

Harry asintió e silencio.

—¿Y… es sobre ti, entonces? —Preguntó Pansy.

—¿Sobre ti… y el Señor Oscuro,? —Añadió Blaise.

Draco miró a Harry por un largo momento antes de apretar la mandíbula y mirar a los demás. —Salid, —Demandó.

—¿Qué? —Dijo Pansy, atónita.

—Salid, —Repitió. —O supongo que podemos… —Se volvió hacia Harry. —Podemos ir al dormitorio de las chicas-

—No, nos iremos, —Dijo Blaise, con la comprensión floreciendo en su voz. —Vamos, chicos.

Los ojos de Draco nunca dejaron los de Harry mientras los demás desfilaban fuera de la habitación. Theo se quedó quieto un momento junto a Harry, aparentemente queriendo decir algo, pero al final solo dejó salir un suspiro y siguió a los demás, cerrando la puerta detrás suya.

—Harry, —Dijo Draco. —¿Estás bien?

—No lo sé, —Dijo Harry sinceramente.

—No… no tienes que contarme lo que dice, —Dijo Draco. —supongo que entiendo por qué Dumbledore quería que yo saliera de la habitación para eso, y-

—Tengo que matar a Voldemort, —Dijo Harry. —o él tiene que matarme a mí.

Draco tragó saliva y la nuez de su garganta subió y bajó. —Yo… odio decir esto, Harry, —Dijo, —pero considerando que había una profecía sobre vosotros dos, eso tampoco es muy sorprendente.

—Eso… eso no es todo, —Dijo Harry, después recitó la profecía lo mejor que pudo. Estaba seguro de que no eran las palabras exactas, pero mencionó todas las partes importantes: que Voldemort lo había marcado como su igual, y que se suponía que Harry tenía un poder que Voldemort desconocía.

Los ojos de Draco se fueron abriendo más y más a medida que Harry hablaba. —¿El… _igual_ del Señor Oscuro? —Susurró.

—Y un “poder que él no conoce”, —Dijo Harry, y luego su labio se curvó molesto. —Dumbledore cree que es el _amor_. —Sacudió la cabeza. —Está completamente loco.

—¿Y “ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro sobreviva”? —Dijo Draco. —Yo… odio cómo suena eso.

—¿Cómo se supone que voy a tener un poder que Voldemort no tenga? —Preguntó Harry.

—No lo sé, Harry, —Dijo Draco. —Pero tú-

—¿A lo mejor… a lo mejor es algo de la… _habitación_? —Se preguntó Harry. —Sirius me dijo que allí había montones de artes oscuras que nadie más-

—Harry, no creo-

—Tengo que… que estudiar, —Continuó Harry. —Tengo que encontrar _algo_ que él no haya-

—¡Harry! El agarre de Draco sobre la mano de Harry se volvió más intenso, y Harry respingó cuando finalmente notó la punzada de los cortes que cubrían su palma. Harry pestañeó una vez, y después otra, antes de darse cuenta de repente que había estado mirando a la nada, y de pronto volvió a procesar la cara de Draco frente a él.

—Llevamos despiertos toda la noche, —Dijo Draco. —Estás exhausto. No tenemos que pensar en esto en este preciso segundo. —Después tiró cuidadosamente de Harry hasta su cama antes de sentarse en el borde, arrastrado a Harry con él. Sacó su varita y empezó a arreglar la mano de Harry.

Mientras Harry veía cómo su piel desgarrada se soldaba ante sus ojos, y sentía el amable toque de los dedos de Draco contra los suyos le vino a la mente su anterior conversación con Hermione.

Harry tragó con fuerza, levantando su mirada de sus manos a la cara de Draco. Las cejas de Draco estaban plegadas en concentración, y un mechón solitario de pelo rubio le caía sobre los ojos, sus labios se movían mientras lanzaba _Episkey_ tras _Episkey_ , y sus pálidas pestañas eran tan malditamente _largas_.

 _Draco Malfoy_. Draco, quien había dejado atrás toda precaución y había acompañado a Harry al Ministerio simplemente porque Harry se había empeñado en ir, había hacho lo impensable eligiendo a Harry por encima de su propio padre. Ahora, en vez de preocuparse por lo que iban a hacer él y su madre ahora que su padre iba de camino a Azkaban, estaba completamente centrado en las heridas autoinflingidas de Harry.

 _Draco Jodido Malfoy_.

Sin ni siquiera ser completamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, Harry levantó su mano libre y barrió el mechón de Draco hasta detrás de su oreja.

Draco detuvo sus cuidados, sus ojos gris plateado titilaron hacia arriba para encontrar los de Harry.

Olvidando toda precaución, Harry deslizó su mano hasta la parte trasera del cuello de Draco y lo inclinó gentilmente hacia delante mientras él se reclinaba hacia delante al mismo tiempo.

Sus labios se encontraron, y lo primero que pensó Harry fue que los labios de Draco eran increíblemente suaves. Para alguien que era tan sarcástico y puntiagudo como Draco, casi no tenía sentido que sus labios fuesen tan suaves.

Y entonces los labios de Draco se movieron contra los suyos.

El calor se extendió a través de él, y apenas fue consciente de que Draco levantaba una mano y tiraba de su cuello, acercándolo. El colchón cambió debajo suya mientras gravitaban entorno al otro. Harry levantó su otra mano para acunar la mejilla de Draco, enredando sus dedos en el suave y sedoso pelo.

Sus labios se movieron unos contra otros, y después sus lenguas, y Harry se estremeció placenteramente mientras imitaban los movimientos del otro.

Era su primer beso y Harry no tenía nada con qué compararlo, pero definitivamente pudo entender por qué algunas parejas no parecían ser capaces de despegar sus labios.

Finalmente, y al mismo tiempo completamente demasiado pronto, Draco se apartó, chupando tan solo un poco el labio superior de Harry mientras lo hacía. —No es que no lo aprecie, —Susurró contra los labios de Harry, —¿Pero a qué se debe esto?

—Hermione, —Respondió Harry, sintiéndose como si algo en su cerebro hubiese cortocircuitado.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Draco, apartándose para poder mirar a Harry directamente a la cara. Frunció el ceño. —¿Me estabas besando mientras pensabas en-

—¡ _No_! —Dijo Harry. —Ella solo… señaló que yo… puede que me gustes. Y que puede que yo también te guste a ti…

La expresión de Draco se derritió en diversión. —Tú… —Sacudió la cabeza. —Te invité a mi cama, te hice dormir a mi lado, ¿y _ahora_ te das cuenta de que… me “gustas”?

—Eh, —Dijo Harry avergonzado. —Bueno… como señaló Hermione, este año he tenido un montón de cosas en la cabeza…

—Eres un imbécil, Cararajada, —Dijo Draco. Su mano se levantó para tomar la mano todavía herida de Harry. —¿Y acabas de mancharme el pelo de sangre?

—Eh… —Los ojos de Harry se desviaron hacia arriba. —Sí.

Draco sonrió y se inclinó hacia delante. —Sabes que me debes una por eso, —Dijo. —aunque supongo que su también le debo una a Granger…

La risa de Harry se cortó cuando sus labios volvieron a encontrarse.

***

Aquella tarde, después de haber dormido un poco, Pansy pidió echar otro vistazo al mapa de Harry. Harry miró sobre su hombro mientras ella lo estudiaba. Después de unos minutos, Pansy empezó a señalar habitación tras habitación de las mazmorras de Slytherin que no estaban en el mapa. Harry observó atónito cómo su dedo apuntaba espacios en blanco en el mapa. —Estábamos tan nerviosos en ese momento que no me di cuenta, pero…. Definitivamente faltan muchas cosas.

—¿Pero cómo? —Se preguntó Harry.

—¿Quién lo hizo? —Preguntó Pansy.

—Mi padre, —Contestó Harry, —y Sirius. Y Remus Lupin y…

—Así que lo hicieron una panda de Gryffindors, —Dijo Pansy. —no es una sorpresa que no conocieran del todo las mazmorras. Apuesto a que hay partes de las mazmorras de Hufflepuff y la torre de Ravenclaw que tampoco están aquí.

—¿Así que Snape estaba… en una de esas habitaciones? —Preguntó Harry. —¿Aun así, no debería haber aparecido su nombre? ¿Hacer ver que estaba… dentro de una pared o algo?

—No sé cómo funciona tu mapa, —Dijo Pansy, sonando un poco contrariada. —pero le encontré aquí. —Señaló una habitación de las mazmorras que no tenía nombre. —Estas son sus habitaciones, —Dijo. —hay dos habitaciones adyacentes a esta que no están.

Harry frunció el ceño. El mapa no era tan útil como siempre había pensado que era, especialmente ahora que estaba en Slytherin.

—Deberíamos arreglarlo el año que viene, —Dijo Pansy. —al menos la parte de Slytherin. Apuesto a que Blaise pude averiguar cómo funciona…

***

Fudge había reconocido el retorno de Voldemort en _El Diario El Profeta_ esa tarde, aunque los detalle eran escasos. Lo único que realmente confirmaba la edición de esa tarde era que Voldemort sí que estaba vivo. La historia detallada de lo que había pasado en el Ministerio no salió a la luz hasta pasados unos días, y Harry se quedó completamente perplejo cuando vio que no había ninguna mención a su uso de las artes oscuras.

Harry supuso que lo que había dicho Hermione era verdad: Fudge estaba intentando mantenerlo en secreto por el bien del “ánimo” público.

—Va a filtrarse en algún momento, —Dijo Draco. —había demasiada gente allí. Me sorprende que no haya pasado ya…

—La noticia gorda de hoy es el Señor Oscuro, —Dijo Blaise. —Probablemente Harry esté en primera plana mañana.

Pero no lo estuvo. Comprobaron el _Profeta_ todos los días, asegurándose de leerlo de cabo a rabo, pero no hubo ni una insinuación acerca de Harry y las artes oscuras.

—A lo mejor puedo ganarles de una, —Murmuró Harry mientras se amontonaban en la mesa de Slytherin para el banquete de fin de curso. —si soy _yo_ quien va y lo dice…

—Una idea espléndida, —Dijo Blaise. —ponte de pie aquí mismo en encima de la mesa de Slytherin y empieza a gritar que eres un mago oscuro. Eso funcionará de maravilla.

Harry le dio un codazo a Blaise en el costado con más fuerza de la que debería, pero el gruñido que soltó Blaise fue increíblemente satisfactorio.

Draco dejó salir una carcajada, y cuando los ojos de Harry se encontraron con los suyos se formó un aún poco familiar aleteo en su estómago, a pesar de haberlo sentido tan a menudo en los últimos días.

A pesar del cambio en su relación, no habían cambiado sus asientos habituales, y Harry estaba bastante bien con eso. Permitía que él y Draco se mirasen el uno al otro bastante descaradamente, y Harry descubrió que era incapaz de no sonreír cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban.

Además, también les permitía enredar los pies por debajo de la mesa.

Pansy soltó un suspiro de hastío. Harry la miró de inmediato, preguntándose si iba a volver a decirles que dejasen de jugar con los pies, pero no les estaba mirando a ellos. En su lugar, sus ojos estaban clavados en los relojes de arena que contenían los puntos de las casas.

—Estamos en _tercer_ lugar, —Dijo Pansy. —Aunque ganasteis la copa del Quidditch, y aunque yo solo cambié los puntos que quitamos _nosotros_ , sin decir nada de los que nos dieron Umbridge o Snape…

—Pansy, es un concurso estúpido, —Dijo Harry apaciguador. —no es como si nos dieran algo de verdad por ganar.

—Qué fácil es decir eso para _ti_ , —Le contestó Pansy. —¿Cuántas veces os lo han _regalado_ mientras estabas en Gryffindor?

—Al menos Gryffindor tampoco va a ganar esta vez, —Señaló Blaise. —Van los últimos. Estaban los segundos cuando devolviste los puntos de la Brigada. Supongo que los profesores se cebaron con ellos cuando siguieron usando los productos Weasley después de que Umbridge ya no estuviera aquí para usarlos en ella.

—Supongo que si no podemos ser nosotros, mejor Ravenclaw que Gryffindor o Hufflepuff, —Dijo Draco.

Como por impulso, Dumbledore se puso de pie, y el Comedor se quedó en silencio. — Volvemos a encontrarnos a final de curso, —Dijo, su voz cruzando la gran habitación con facilidad. —me atrevo a decir que este ha sido un año como ningún otro, y creo que la mayoría de vosotros estaríais de acuerdo.

—Aunque probablemente las noticias de la vuelta de Voldemort han amortiguado vuestro espíritu, seguimos teniendo que entregar la Copa de las Casas. Considerando los eventos de la semana pasada, como es usual, tengo que entregar algunos puntos de último momento.

—Ahí vamos otra vez, —Susurró Pansy.

—Los totales son los siguientes: en cuarto lugar, Gryffindor, con trescientos veintiocho puntos; tercero, Slytherin, con trescientos cuarenta y siete puntos; Hufflepuff los segundos, con trescientos cincuenta y dos puntos; y finalmente, Ravenclaw a la cabeza, con trescientos cincuenta y ocho puntos.

—Dumbledore va a quitarle el trono a Ravenclaw, ¿no? —Susurró Blaise.

—En primer lugar, a Marietta Edgecombe de Ravenclaw, por revivir y entregar un recuerdo de algo doloroso para ayudar al colegio, diez puntos.

—Huh, —Dijo Draco. —no me lo esperaba.

—Siguiente, para Terry Boot y Anthony Goldstein de Ravenclaw, diez puntos a cada uno por descubrir un recuerdo modificado con toda la inteligencia que representa vuestra casa, —Continuó Dumbledore.

—¿Por qué se molesta si Ravenclaw ya va ganando? —Preguntó Blaise. —Podría dejar de hurgar en la herida, ¿No?

—Para Hermione Granger de Gryffindor, por ayudar a los Ravenclaw a destapar el Obliviate debajo de ese recuerdo, diez puntos.

—Y aquí está, —Siseó Pansy. —el comienzo de la catarata de puntos que va a duchar a Gryffindor.

—Para Lee Jordan de Gryffindor, por entender que era el momento de que las rivalidades entre causas tuvieran una pausa por el bien del colegio, diez puntos.

Pansy siguió criticando, pero Harry se descubrió escondiendo una sonrisa. Conocía lo suficiente a Dumbledore para saber a dónde apuntaban todos esos puntos.

—Para Angelina Jhonson de Gryffindor, diez puntos no solo por hacer caso de una advertencia, sino también por saber mantener la discreción en cuanto al origen de esa advertencia.

—Ahora Gryffindor está el _segundo_ , —Murmuró Blaise. —Déjame adivinar, ¿Mil puntos para Longbottom por ser un lerdo incompetente obsesionado con las plantas? —Harry le dio oto codazo a la tripa de Blaise.

—Para Harry Potter, de Slytherin, por adaptarse a su nueva casa con toda astucia de la que se enorgullecía el propio Salazar Slytherin, y por encontrar un modo de advertir al colegio de un inminente peligro así como de encontrar un modo de _eliminar_ ese peligro, diez puntos.

—¿Diez puntos? —Dijo Pansy, rodando los ojos. —Era mucho más generoso contigo cuando estabas en-

—Para Blaise Zabini, de Slytherin, por orquestar el arresto de una persona que era una amenaza para todos y cada uno de los estudiantes de este colegio, y por pedir ayuda a alumnos de casi todas las demás casas para poner fin a esa amenaza, te premio con… treinta puntos.

Pansy jadeó y Blaise boqueó. —Eso… eso nos pone solo un punto por debajo de Ravenclaw… —Dijo Blaise.

—La próxima vez, señor Zabini, pon un Hufflepuff en la mezcla, —Dijo Dumbledore, con los ojos centelleando.

—¿Va… va en _serio_? —Siseó Pansy. —¿Va a llevarnos tan cerca y luego dejarlo así solo porque Blaise no-

—Por último, para Pansy Parkinson de Slytherin, por escoger hacer lo correcto incluso aunque esconda tus propias ambiciones, diez puntos.

Harry sonrió ampliamente. Los demás de quinto permanecieron mudos de asombro por un momento, mientras Harry oía a los demás Slytherin estallar a su alrededor.

Entonces Pansy soltó un chillido y se puso de pie antes de subirse al banco y después a la mesa. Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon cuando tiró una copa en el plato de Blaise antes de saltar directamente sobre él y Blaise con un tañido de risas agudas.

La fuerza del placaje volador de Pansy hizo que los tres se cayeran hacia atrás desde el banco, y los pies de Harry golpearon la mesa ruidosamente en la bajada.

—¡Maldito- ¡Por las – jodidas- —Escupió Blaise, mientras que Harry gimió de dolor cuando golpearon el suelo.

***

Ir con los Slytherins en el tren, Harry notó, era diferente. No jugaban al Snap Explosivo o a los Gobstones , y no se reían tanto durante el viaje. Por supuesto, eso podría deberse a que la travesía fue inusualmente sombría, su alegría por ganar la Copa de las Casas ya se había desvanecido.

Theo no había recibido noticias del Ministerio, así que se iba a casa con Pansy y su familia. La madre de Pansy era su tía, después de todo, y sería más fácil luchar contra los deseos del ministerio si decidían intentar quedarse con él.

Vince y Greg se sentaron y escucharon a Tracey y a Millicent mientras las dos proponían ideas para asegurar que sus madres estuvieran bien.

Draco, para sorpresa de Harry, no iba a quedarse en la Mansión Malfoy. La señora Malfoy le había informado de que pararían allí unas horas para poner algunas cosas en orden, no sentía que la casa estuviera a salvo. Después de todo, Draco se había vuelto un enemigo del Señor Oscuro, y la señora Malfoy no tenía ni idea de lo que Lucius le había hecho al edificio. No podían estar seguros de que Voldemort no se presentaría en cualquier momento, y ella prefería no arriesgarse.

Después de parar en la Mansión, iban a ir a la casa de Blaise. Blaise había escrito a su madre después de oír lo que la señora Malfoy le había dicho a Draco, y para su sorpresa, ella accedió a dejar que se quedaran, al menos hasta el verano.

—Mejor para mí, —Dijo Blaise. —si se entera de lo que Umbridge estaba planeando y de que ayudé a ponerle fin, es mucho menos probable que intente asesinarme si tenemos compañía.

—Harry simplemente miró por la ventana con ojos vacíos observando los campos que pasaban a su lado.

De forma ridícula, se descubrió estando un poco celoso de Draco. A pesar de todas las horribles circunstancias, Draco iba a una casa diferente, y Harry descubrió que deseaba tener esa oportunidad.

Él, como de costumbre, iba de vuelta con los Dursleys.

Los dedos de Draco se apretaron alrededor de los suyos. —¿Realmente tienes que ir con los muggles? —Preguntó en voz baja. —Podrías venir conmigo y con madre…

Harry sacudió la cabeza. —Yo… quiero, pero no debería. —A pesar de la furia que sentía hacia Dumbledore, no quería alejarse completamente de él. Sabía que probablemente necesitaría a Dumbledore para encontrar un modo de derrotar a Voldemort.

 _Cualquier medio_ , se recordó Harry descontento.

—Pero-

—No planeo quedarme allí mucho tiempo, —Replicó Harry, y era verdad. Ya le había escrito a Andromeda, preguntándose si la oferta que había hecho Tonks era genuina, y Andromeda había contestado con una confirmación. Harry era bienvenido en su casa.

Para su alivio, aparentemente ella también estaba hablando de Sirius con un abogado. Quería asegurarse de que su sobrino permaneciese en la celda del Ministerio en lugar de ser transferido a Azkaban, pero también pensaba que el testimonio de Harry podría ayudar a Sirius a salir.

Pero más que otra cosa, se preguntó qué tipo de libros tendría Andromeda sobre las artes oscuras. Obviamente seguía practicándolas aunque intentase esconderlas de su hija y marido. Había agotado la pequeña colección que había tomado de Grimmauld Place, y quería empezar a hurgar en libros nuevos tan pronto como pudiera.

Tenía que encontrar algún tipo de magia que Voldemort desconociera, y sentía que no podía perder ni un momento antes de empezar.

—Si, o _cuando_ , estés en casa de mi tía Andromeda, escríbeme, –Dijo Draco. —Y has vuelto a suscribirte al _Profeta_ , ¿Verdad? Tienes que enterarte cuando finalmente salgan las noticias sobre ti…

—Lo he hecho, —Dijo Harry. —Y lo haré.

Esperaba que Andromeda le diera algún consejo sobre lo que pasaría cuando las inclinaciones más oscuras de Harry fueran reveladas al mundo mágico.

Mientras escuchaba el ruido del tren, los pensamientos de Harry volvieron a lo que tenía que aprender, y le preocupó que Andromeda no tuviera lo que estaba buscando. Supuso que incluso si ella no tenía libros decentes sobre artes oscuras, seguiría siendo mejor que quedarse con los Dursleys.

Y si resultaba que no tenía nada, Harry decidió, siempre podía intentar volver a Grimmauld Place.

Después de todo, ya sabía que allí había una biblioteca bien surtida, detrás de una puerta en el último piso, al final de un pasillo de luz tenue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: Así que… eso es todo. Espero que haya sido satisfactorio. Ni siquiera sé qué decir ahora que ya está terminado.  
> Primero, muchas gracias a todos por la encantadora respuesta que ha tenido este fic. Cuando empecé a escribir esto por capricho, jamás me habría imaginado que tendría una recepción tan positiva. También me gustaría darle las gracias a todos los álbumes de Goodspeed You!Black Eperor por ser mi banda sonora mientras escribía (Esa banda es espectacular. Solo puedo escribir con música instrumental de fondo, y ellos tienen el tono perfecto todo el tiempo.)  
> Ahora, algunas notas de lo que se viene:  
> Aunque la secuela va a ser parte de esta serie (ahora llamada “Mutatum”), será otra historia distinta, y van a cambiar unas cuantas cosas. La historia que tengo que contar establece un ligero cambio de estilo. Y, aunque seguirá siendo un AU del Príncipe Mestizo, el mundo va a bifurcarse más y más cuanto más nos adentremos en él.  
> Puede que algunos de los cambios no os dejen contentos a todos, como el tono volviéndose mucho más oscuro. Este fic era un AU de La Orden del Fénix, y definitivamente tiene un tono más ligero que el material original. No pasará lo mismo con la siguiente historia.  
> No quiero desvelar muchos detalles para aquellos que estén leyendo esto y no quieran llevarse ningún spoiler. Por lo tanto, responderé preguntas sobre la próxima historia en mi Tumblr. No estoy por allí muy a menudo, pero probablemente es la plataforma más conveniente.  
> Aunque tengo planeada la historia general, tengo que escribir un esquema firme. El esquema que tenía para esta historia eran casi 20K palabras, así que tengo un poco de trabajo por delante. (Admitiré que también hay algunos puntos del argumento que tengo que perfeccionar) En otras palabras, no hay fecha exacta para que empece a publicar la próxima historia, y probablemente sean unos cuantos meses. (Sí, meses)  
> Espero veros a todos allí cuando llegue el momento. Gracias por quedaros conmigo, y espero que hayáis disfrutado el tiempo que habéis pasado con mi Harry Slytherin.
> 
> NT: Fiiiin. Me lo he pausado super bien traduciendo esto, y me hace mucha ilusión haber llegado al final. Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios bonitos y los kudos. >3>  
> Voy a traducir también Redivider, pero voy a tomarme unas semanas entre medias antes de empezar. Además voy a estar corrigiendo cositas que me he dejado en la traducción de Evitative (Así que os recomiendo desuscribiros de la historia para que no os lleguen las notificaciones mientras trasteo con ella). Voy a poner bien los diálogos, arreglar el desastre con las mayúsculas, reordenar alguna frase… nada muy relevante, pero quería dejar esto lo mejor posible.  
> *En inglés “sleep with”, se dice igual para “dormir con alguien” y para “acostarse con alguien” de ahí la confusión


End file.
